Es difícil ser mejores amigos
by joshy-cz
Summary: Sakura y Syaoran han sido mejores amigos desde niños, pero con los años todo cambia, en especial los sentimientos, ahora que tienen 16 años tienen que darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero en el camino, terminarán con su amistad o la hará
1. Conociéndote y lo que fue nuestra niñez

Ok esta versión es la re-editada del fic, esperamos que varios errores queden corregidos :D

Summary: Sakura y Syaoran han sido mejores amigos desde niños, pero con los años todo cambia, en especial los sentimientos, ahora que tienen 16 años tienen que darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero en el camino, terminarán con su amistad o la harán mas fuerte?

Disclaimer: Los personajes de SCC no son mios, son de CLAMP! Espero no tener que hacer esto siempre, es cansado

" " Estoy hablando!

' ' Estoy pensando!

( ) El autor nos comparte sus pensamientos

_ Cambio de lugar o escena

Es difícil ser mejores amigos

Summary: Sakura y Syaoran han sido mejores amigos desde niños, pero con los años todo cambia, en especial los sentimientos, ahora que tienen 16 años tienen que darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero en el camino, terminarán con su amistad o la harán mas fuerte?

Disclaimer: Los personajes de SCC no son mios, son de CLAMP! Espero no tener que hacer esto siempre, es cansado

" " Estoy hablando!

' ' Estoy pensando!

**XOXO** Cambio de lugar o escena

Es difícil ser mejores amigos

Capitulo 1 "Conociéndote y lo que fue nuestra niñez"

Una pequeña de 4 años con ojos verdes y cabello café claro estaba sentada debajo de un árbol viendo las nubes, cuando de repete una pelota llegó volando y le pego en la cara

"Hoe!" la pequeña dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, la pelota no estaba dura, pero un golpe era un golpe, de pronto un niño con ojos color ámbar y cabello café oscuro y alborotado llegó hasta donde estaba ella

"Lo siento! Pateé muy fuerte la pelota porque me hicieron enojar y..." el niño seguía hablando y pidiendo disculpas y la niña de pronto sonrió olvidando lo que había pasado

"Está bien" la niña dijo, pero el niño seguía hablando sin parar y la niña le lanzó la pelota, el niño la atrapo sorprendido y la niña solo le sonrió y se levantó "Esta bien" ella repitió, el niño asintió y miro al suelo

La niñita se paró en frente de el y extendió su mano "Soy Sakura" le dijo felizmente, el niño levanto la cara, la miró y volvió a bajar la cara

"Syaoran" le dijo y agarro su mano

"Sholan" la niña dijo con una enorme sonrisa

El niño la vio y la corrigió "Sya-o-ran" le dijo calmadamente

La niña se rió y volvió a decir "Sholan" el niño nadamas sacudió su cabeza, la iba a volver a corregir pero tenían 4 años, era lógico que no pudiera decir su nombre, la niña sonrió de nuevo 'esa niña sonríe mucho' pensó Syaoran

"puedo jugar contigo a la pelota?" Sakura preguntó dulcemente

Syaoran no sabía que contestarle, por lo normal a el no le gustaba jugar con otros niños, pero con ella sentía algo diferente así que asintió y le paso la pelota, Sakura se rió y se hecho a correr con Syaoran detrás de ella

Y así comenzó su amistad, Sakura y Syaoran se veían todos los días en el parque, la mamá de Syaoran estaba feliz de que el por fin tuviera una amiga, por lo normal su hijo era muy solitario y serio pero con Sakura, él estaba cambiando

6 años después

Syaoran estaba sentado esperando a su mejor amiga, siempre llegaba tarde así que el sabía que si la citaba a una hora ella llegaría por lo menos 10 minutos tarde, de pronto escucho un lejano "Hoe!" y se sonrió a si mismo, si, esa era su amiga corriendo como de costumbre

Sakura llegó con Syaoran "lo siento se me hizo tarde" le dijo

Syaoran solo sacudió la cabeza "que mas es nuevo?" le dijo

Sakura lo vio feo "eso que quiere decir?" le preguntó, Syaoran solo se rió y empezó a caminar "Li Syaoran que quisiste decir con eso?" Sakura le pregunto siguiéndolo

Syaoran se volteo y la miró "Veamos, en los últimos 6 años ni una vez has llegado temprano, NI UNA" le dijo

"No es cierto" Sakura le dijo tratando de recordar 1 vez que hubiera llegado temprano

Syaoran la miro "Claro que si, siempre llegas tarde, pregúntale a quien quieras, estoy empezando a creer que Touya tiene razón eres un monstruo dormilón" le dijo en voz burlona

Sakura lo miro MUY feo "Te doy 3" ella simplemente dijo Syaoran trago saliva y se hecho a correr

"3!" Sakura gritó y empezó a perseguir a Syaoran, esto era rutina, Sakura llegaba tarde, Syaoran le decía algo y Sakura lo perseguía hasta la escuela

Syaoran llegó corriendo a su salón abrió la puerta y miro alrededor del salón hasta que encontró a un niño con cabello azul obscuro brillante y ojos azul como el cielo de medianoche y corrió hacia el "Eriol sálvame" Syaoran le dijo escondiéndose atras de él

Eriol sonrió "que le dijiste ahora?" le pregunto calmadamente, Eriol era otro de los amigos de Sakura y Syaoran, se había mudado a Tomoeda cuando ellos tenían 6 años, desde entonces Eriol se burlaba de la manera de actuar de Syaoran y Sakura ya que diario era la misma historia

"Le dije la verdad que era un monstruo dormilón" Syaoran dijo inocentemente "Es mi mejor amiga y no le puedo mentir" le dijo a Eriol

Eriol solo hizo rodar sus ojos "Ese es el problema Syaoran" le dijo

De pronto se escuchó un fuerte "Li Syaoran!" por todo el salón, los que estaban en el salón volteaban a ver a Syaoran confundidos aunque algunos ya sabían lo que estaba pasando, de pronto la puerta se abrió y Sakura estaba parada ahí muy enojada, detrás de ella una niña con cabello violeta y ojos morados estaba sonriendo, su nombre era Tomoyo y era amiga de ellos desde los 5 años, que fue cuando la conocieron

Syaoran se intento ocultar detrás de Eriol pero Sakura ya lo había visto "Retráctate!" Sakura le gritó

"pero es la verdad" Syaoran dijo desde su escondite

Sakura hizo un sonido con su garganta y fue hacia donde estaban Eriol y Syaoran "Eriol por favor se un BUEN AMIGO y hazte a un lado" Eriol sonrió malévolamente y se hizo a un lado dejando al pobre de Syaoran a la merced de Sakura

Tomoyo se acercó a Eriol "Que le dijo esta vez?" le pregunto tranquilamente mientras veían a Sakura "golpear" a Syaoran

"monstruo dormilón" dijo Eriol como si nada

"Oh" Tomoyo dijo entendiendo el porque del enojo de Sakura

**XOXO**

Sakura y Syaoran iban caminando hacia sus respectivas casas

"Hoe!" Sakura dijo, Syaoran volteó a verla con una cara extraña

"Que sucede?" Syaoran le preguntó preocupado

"No entiendo la tarea de matematicas" Sakura dijo viendo su cuaderno y un montón de operaciones que ella no entendía

Syaoran hizo rodar sus ojos "si no te la pasaras dibujando KEROS en toda la clase y pusieras un poco de atención, tal vez entenderías" le dijo deteniéndose en frente de la casa de Sakura

Sakura vio feo a Syaoran "No te metas con Kero, el no es el culpable" dijo indignada, Syaoran rodó sus ojos de nuevo

Kero era un fállido intento de un oso hecho por Sakura; hace tiempo Sakura había estado intentando dibujar un oso, pero las orejas le habían salido muy grandes; por alguna extraña razón a Sakura le gustó la forma del "oso" y para que "se viera mejor" incluyó alas y una cola, Syaoran se había burlado del nuevo muñeco pero a Sakura le había gustado tanto que le puso el nombre de Kero

Un mes despues de que Sakura había hecho el dibujo, le rogó a su hermano que la ayudara a hacer un peluche con la forma de Kero, desde entonces Sakura estaba obsesionada con su "creación"

"Lo que digas" Syaoran le dijo "hagamos un trato, te ayudo con la tarea y mañana tu llevas algo rico de comer para mi" le dijo, Sakura lo pensó por unos segundos y accedió "Vamos te ayudo" Syaoran le dijo y llamó a su casa para avisar que se iba a quedar, de nuevo, en casa de Sakura hasta tarde

**XOXO**

Sakura y Syaoran estaban peleando, de nuevo, mientras Tomoyo y Eriol los veían

"No digo Hoe tantas veces" Sakura le dijo a Syaoran enojada

"Claro que si, apuesto a que no puedes pasar ni un día sin decir Hoe" Syaoran le dijo quitándole la pelota de básquet

"Si puedo" Sakura dijo

"No"

"Si"

"No"

"Si"

"No"

"Aunque yo diga Hoe tantas veces, tu ves feo a todos los que se cruzan contigo" Sakura dijo

"No es cierto" Syaoran contesto

"Si"

"No"

"Si"

"No"

"Si"

"Bien, que tal una apuesta el que pierda tendrá que ser esclavo del otro por una semana" Syaoran le dijo a Sakura retándola

"Ok" Sakura contestó sin pensarlo dos veces, Tomoyo y Eriol rodaron sus ojos, siempre hacían este tipo de cosas

"Por todo un día de escuela tu tienes prohibido decir Hoe..." Syaoran empezó a decir

"y tu tienes prohibido ver a QUIEN SEA de una manera fea" Sakura concluyó, Syaoran asintió y extendió su mano la cual Sakura estrechó

"Espero que estés lista para ser mi esclava" Syaoran le dijo muy seguro de si mismo

"Sigue soñando Syao, voy a ganar" Sakura le dijo indignada

Tomoyo y Eriol caminaron hacia ellos habiendo escuchado todo sobre la apuesta

"Cuanto a que ninguno de los dos va a aguantar" Eriol le dijo a Tomoyo, ella asintió y se rió, Sakura y Syaoran los voltearon a ver usando la misma mirada fea que Syaoran por lo normal usa

"Si aguantaré" ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo, Eriol sonrió malévolamente

"Si los dos pierden serán nuestros esclavos" el dijo, Sakura y Syaoran aceptaron sin pensarlo demasiado, Eriol volteo a ver a Tomoyo y le sonrió, ella hizo lo mismo

**XOXO**

Faltaban exactamente 2 minutos para que las clases terminaran y hasta ese momento ni Syaoran ni Sakura habían hecho lo que no debían hacer, aunque para ambos había sido un verdadero reto, pero Eriol aún tenía esperanza

"Sakura acéptalo perderás" Syaoran le dijo

Sakura se rió "no, tú mi querido amigo perderás lalalalalalala" Sakura estaba cantando felizmente mientras Syaoran la veía como si estuviera loca

Sakura estaba tan metida en su "canción" que no se dio cuenta de que un niño iba corriendo, el niño corrió y se estrello contra ella tirándola al suelo, Sakura dijo "Hoe" al mismo tiempo que Syaoran veía feo al niño que se había ido sin pedir disculpas

De pronto ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado "dijiste Hoe/ viste feo al niño" ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo, Eriol sonrió mientras chocaba las manos con Tomoyo "tu lo dijiste primero" ambos dijeron, y así empezaron a pelear por eso

Después de cómo 10 minutos de pelea ambos decidieron que había sido un empate y se iban a ir a jugar felizmente cuando Eriol y Tomoyo se pararon en frente de ellos sonriendo "A donde creen que van?" Eriol les preguntó

"Tengo tareas para ambos" Tomoyo les dijo sonriendo de la misma manera que Eriol

Sakura y Syaoran estaban confundidos hasta que recordaron la apuesta con ellos, Syaoran hizo un sonido con su garganta mientras Sakura decía "Noooooo!"

Tomoyo y Eriol sonrieron aún mas, siempre pasaba lo mismo, apostaban los 4 y Tomoyo y Eriol ganaban

"Sabes Sakura, a partir de ahora juro no volver a apostar contigo" Syaoran le dijo a Sakura mientras caminaban detrás de Eriol y Tomoyo los cuales hablaban sobre las cosas que Sakura y Syaoran iban a hacer en la semana

"Juro lo mismo" Sakura dijo mientras veía a Tomoyo asustada, se imaginaba todo lo que Tomoyo tenía planeado, eso incluía modelar ropa y dejarse grabar por horas y horas

6 años después

"Te apuesto que soy mejor patiandojugando basquet" una chica con ojos verdes y cabello café claro y largo gritaba mientras le quitaba la pelota a su mejor amigo

"Quisieras" un chico con ojos color ámbar y cabello café oscuro y alborotado y mas alto que la chica le decía mientras le volvía a quitar el balón a su mejor amiga

Tomoyo y Eriol estaban sentados viendo como sus amigos se peleaban una vez mas por saber quién era el mejor en cierta cosa y siempre terminaba en lo mismo, una apuesta que los dos perdían y que Eriol y Tomoyo ganaban

Sakura y Syaoran habían crecido mucho durante esos 6 años, ambos eran mas altos y estaban mas desarrollados, Syaoran era el "imán" de muchas chicas ya que el era muy guapo, Sakura también era muy bonita y muchos chicos la invitaban a salir pero ella muy rara vez aceptaba

A pesar de los años, la amistad de Sakura y Syaoran había permanecido intacta, seguían siendo los mejores amigos, seguían peleando y seguían apostando, lo cual siempre terminaba en invitar a Eriol y a Tomoyo a cenar o comer

Lo único que había cambiado eran los sentimientos de Sakura y Syaoran los cuales sobrepasaban el sentimiento de "solo amistad" que habían tenido cuando eran niños, a Sakura le gustaba mucho Syaoran, pero viendo a las chicas que rodeaban a Syaoran la mayoría del tiempo, ella sabía que Syaoran nunca la iba a ver mas que como su mejor amiga

En cuanto a Syaoran, el estaba enamorado de Sakura pero no quería arruinar la amistad que había entre ellos, podía soportar que ella saliera con otros chicos, pero no soportaba la idea de perderla, ella era demasiado importante para él, así que ninguno de los dos tocaba el tema, aunque para Eriol y Tomoyo era obvio que los dos querían algo mas que amistad

**XOXO**

Bueno este fue el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y que sigan leyendo, bien, siendo que yo escribí este fic (ve a Liz con su PlayStation a punto de arrojarlo por la ventana) bueno mas bien que ayude a escribir el fic (Liz deja el Play en el suelo) hay nuevas reglas; tengo que recibir por lo menos 5 REVIEWS para que publique (publiquemos) un nuevo capítulo, ya que esa es la única manera en la que se (sabremos) que esta historia esta funcionando y que alguien la está leyendo

Así que si quieren un nuevo capítulo manden Reviews aunque sean criticas, pero manden, tengo, (TENEMOS!) eso!, que saber que mi hermoso tiempo (Aja) esta siendo aprovechado, bueno espero que manden Reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, Bye!


	2. Kyu y Erica

Hola! Que felices nos han hecho! Gracias a todos los que mandaron reviews en verdad hicieron a Liz y a mi muy felices, así que como lo prometí aquí esta el segundo capítulo espero que les guste y que lo disfruten, Liz cree que es una buena idea agradecer a los que nos manden reviews uno por uno, Uds. que creen? Bueno los dejo de aburrir y los dejo con el 2 capitulo...

" " Estoy hablando!

' ' Estoy pensando!

( ) El autor nos comparte sus pensamientos

**XOXO** Cambio de lugar o escena

Es difícil ser mejores amigos

Capitulo 2 "Kyu y Erica"

Sakura estaba en las bancas de su escuela esperando a Syaoran, después de clases el tenía práctica de fútbol mientras ella tenía práctica de porristas, pero en este día en especial Syaoran estaba tardándose mucho

De pronto alguien se sentó a su lado y ella encontró a un chico con ojos verdes y cabello entre café claro y güero, él le sonrió

"Hola Sakura!" le dijo muy animadamente

Sakura hizo rodar sus ojos y volteo a ver para adelante

"Hola Kyu" dijo algo molesta, Kyu era un chico el cuál desde el momento en el que dio su primer paso al salón se fijo en Sakura y desde entonces la perseguía e intentaba que saliera con él, pero Sakura por lo normal no aceptaba o Syaoran le decía a Kyu que ella no tiene tiempo para nadie mas que para él (para Syaoran) y aunque a Sakura no le gustaba que Syaoran dijera eso ella no lo negaba, lo que fuera para que Kyu se alejara

"Que vas a hacer al rato?" Kyu preguntó, el sabía que Sakura era muy cercana a Syaoran pero eso no le impedía tratar de acercase a ella, si de algo estaba seguro, era de que esos dos no eran nada mas que amigos, aunque parecía que querían ser mas; así que Kyu se juro a si mismo que Sakura iba a ser suya costara lo que costara

Sakura volvió a rodar sus ojos, iba a inventar un bonito pretexto cuando una voz la interrumpió...

"Va a salir conmigo"

Sakura volteo a ver al dueño de la voz y sonrió, Syaoran estaba ahí parado con una cara molesta con su maleta en el hombro

'se ve muy atractivo' pensó Sakura y se sonrojo

"Oh, bueno será otro día entonces, nos vemos Sakura" dijo Kyu viendo feo a Syaoran, siempre arruinaba todo con su presencia, se levanto y camino "Li" dijo Kyu, Syaoran solo asintió y Kyu se fue

"Como te gusta llamar la atención" Syaoran le dijo a Sakura sentándose a su lado

"No es cierto" Sakura le dijo pegándole en el brazo, siempre la molestaba "te tardaste mucho!" dijo mirándolo esperando una explicación

"Ay como si tuvieras cosas mas importantes que hacer" Syaoran le dijo mientras sacaba algo de su maleta

"Pues aunque no lo creas si tengo" dijo Sakura indignada

"ah si? Como que?" Syaoran dijo mientras sacaba una sudadera verde de su maleta

"Pues... pues..." Sakura se quedó pensando

"Exacto" le dijo Syaoran, Sakura lo vio feo " a parte tengo una buena noticia" Syaoran continuo, a esto Sakura lo vio esperando "me hicieron capitán del equipo!" dijo Syaoran muy feliz

Sakura lo vio impresionada de pronto saltó y gritó de felicidad

"Felicidades!" le dijo abrazándolo, Syaoran se sonrojo pero lo ocultó, no quería que Sakura supiera sus sentimientos, de pronto Sakura lo soltó "te dije que lo lograrías" le dijo sonriendo

"Lo se" le dijo Syaoran, estaba muy feliz, el se había esforzado mucho y Sakura lo había apoyado en todo momento, nadie sabía pero una de sus razones para querer ser el capitán del equipo era para impresionar a Sakura, claro que Eriol se había dado cuenta y lo empezó a molestar pero nadie mas sabía (aunque sabemos que Eriol le dijo a Tomoyo)

"Ven te cocinaré algo para celebrar, ya verás comerás muy rico" Sakura le dijo agarrándolo del brazo

"No, no quiero morir antes de mi primer partido como capitán" Syaoran le dijo en broma

Sakura lo volteo a ver fingiendo tener lágrimas en los ojos "eres tan grosero, yo aquí siendo una buena amiga y tu..." Sakura puso sus manos en su cara y fingió llorar

Syaoran la abrazó "lo siento, sabes que es broma" le dijo, Sakura se alejo de él y sonrió

"Lo se" le dijo y se hecho a correr

"Oye me engañaste!" Syaoran le dijo mientras corría detrás de ella, Sakura solo se rió y siguió corriendo

De lejos una figura con ojos verdes los veía muy molesto "ya veras Syaoran ella será mía y no podrás hacer nada" Kyu dijo y se fue

**XOXO**

Al día siguiente Sakura estaba platicando con Tomoyo en el salón, estaban esperando al maestro el cual por cierto tenía 15 minutos de retraso

"Crees que va a llegar?" Sakura preguntó esperanzada, en verdad no quería tomar matemáticas, aunque Syaoran la ayudaba, ella era un fracaso en esa materia

"Si" Tomoyo le contestó viendo la puerta, Sakura volteo e hizo un sonido con su garganta, el maestro acababa de entrar al salón

Syaoran tomó su asiento detrás de Sakura mientras que Eriol se sentó detrás de Tomoyo (tal como en el anime)

"Buenos días" dijo el maestro, todos contestaron de la misma manera "hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante que viene de Inglaterra, por favor sean amables con ella, pasa" el maestro dijo, todos voltearon a ver a la puerta

Por la puerta entró una chica de cabello rojo y rizado con ojos de color entre amarillo y café, se paró en frente del salón, todos los chicos la miraban muy atentamente, en verdad era bonita

"Ella es Erica Smith" dijo el maestro, (el apellido es ingles ya que ella es de Inglaterra) después el maestro la mandó a una banca que estaba cerca de la puerta hasta adelante, todos se veían muy interesada en ella

Sakura volteó a ver a Syaoran y vio que el también estaba viendo a Erica 'claro que la va a ver, ella es mucho mas bonita que yo' pensó tristemente y se volvió a voltear, Tomoyo vio esto y volteo a ver a Eriol el cual también había visto a Sakura, Eriol solo sacudió su cabeza tristemente

**XOXO**

Erica iba caminando en el pasillo, tenían hora libre de pronto una mano la agarró y la metió a un salón vacío

"Acabo de llegar y ya me quieres" dijo con una sonrisa malévola

"Como digas, que haces aquí? No te divertiste mucho en tu otra escuela?" pregunto Kyu molesto

"Ya no había nada interesante, así que decidí seguirte, como ya casi no escribes, supuse que estabas teniendo mucha diversión, quiero divertirme también" Erica dijo jugando con su cabello

Kyu le iba a decir algo cuando lo pensó mejor 'ella me puede ayudar' sonrió malévolamente, Erica vio su sonrisa

"Veo que tienes algo en mente" le dijo, Kyu cabeceó

"Esta vez lo haremos a mi manera, será para mi beneficio queridita" Kyu le dijo pensando en su nuevo plan, Sakura iba a ser suya y Syaoran no iba a poder hacer nada, no puedes hacer nada cuando tu mejor amiga te odia y no quiere saber nada de ti

Erica solo sonrió, extrañaba a Kyu, sin el no era lo mismo, el destruir relaciones ya no era tan divertido sin su cómplice y estaba segura que esta vez iban a destruir algo mas que una simple relación "Soy toda oídos" le dijo, Kyu sonrió y empezó a contarle lo que tenía en mente

**XOXO**

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol estaban caminado en el patio de la escuela cuando de pronto Erica se les acercó

"Hola!" dijo sonriendo dulcemente, pero Tomoyo no se tragó su actuación, podía ver a través de ella y no le agradaba para nada lo que ella creía que Erica iba a hacer 'tengo que pedir refuerzos' pensó

"Hola!" Sakura le dijo alegremente, ella era conocida por ser la chica mas dulce que pudieran conocer, Erica hizo como si la notara pero en verdad al único que veía era a Syaoran, el cual no se dio cuenta, era igual de distraído que Sakura

"Saben, tengo que ir con el director y no se donde está la oficina, podrían llevarme?" preguntó viendo a Syaoran específicamente, él se dio cuenta y asintió

"Claro" él dijo, Erica sonrió y lo agarro del brazo y empezaron a caminar cuando de pronto Syaoran volteo a ver a Sakura "Vienen?" pregunto viendo a Sakura la cual estaba viendo al piso, al oír la voz de Syaoran levanto la cara y sonrió

"No, ve tu, para que vamos todos? Nadamas vamos a... estorbar" dijo calmadamente, por fuera parecía normal pero por dentro se sentía muy mal, Syaoran la vio sospechosamente pero asintió

"Bueno, al rato te veo ok?" le pregunto a Sakura, ella solo asintió y después Erica y Syaoran se fueron

Tomoyo y Eriol vieron tristemente a Sakura, ella sintió sus miradas y los volteo a ver con una sonrisa "voy a mi locker, olvidé mi cuaderno"

Tomoyo le iba a decir algo pero Eriol la detuvo así que solo dijo "Ok" y después Sakura se fue "Como es que Syaoran no se dio cuenta?" Tomoyo le preguntó a Eriol

"Ambos sabemos que él es malo para ese tipo de cosas" Eriol le dijo tranquilamente

Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza 'ay Syaoran que haces?' pensó, Eriol la entendía, él también había visto la atención que Syaoran le había puesto a Erica y estaba seguro de que Sakura también lo había visto, por eso los había dejado solos 'a veces es demasiado noble' pensó Eriol tristemente

**XOXO**

Sakura no fue a su locker, de hecho estaba lejos de el, estaba sentada detrás de las bancas en las que por lo normal ella esperaba a Syaoran, era un lugar muy solitario por lo que a veces iba a pensar ahí

Cuando ella vio la mirada que Syaoran tenía cuando Erica les habló, entendió que el estaba interesado en ella y por lo visto, el sentimiento era mutuo. Ella se había sentido muy mal, ni siquiera la había notado hasta unos momentos después y no es que ella estuviera exagerando pero Syaoran siempre la notaba, aunque estuvieran rodeados de su "club de fans"

'Sakura, sabemos que solo te ve como una amiga y siempre te verá así' se dijo a si misma, aunque ese era su mantra diario ella aún tenía la pequeña esperanza de que algún día él la viera como algo mas que su amiga, pero ahora esa esperanza se había ido, él no le ponía atención a las chicas que prácticamente se le arrojaban, pero con Erica...

Sakura suspiro y se sentó en la tierra 'su felicidad es la mía' pensó, ok estaba yendo demasiado lejos, ni siquiera conocían a Erica, pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo serio iba a pasar, algo que iba a afectar su amistad para siempre

**XOXO**

3 MESES DESPUÉS

Sakura estaba esperando a Syaoran después de su practica, en los últimos 3 meses ella y Syaoran se habían alejado un poco, por lo normal él estaba con Erica, mostrándole la ciudad o haciendo cosas diferentes pero aún intentaba ponerle atención a Sakura, que era por lo que ella lo estaba esperando

"Sakura" alguien grito, volteo a ver esperando que fuera Syaoran pero vio a Kyu

"Ah... hola Kyu" le dijo algo decepcionada

"Por que tan sola?" le pregunto sentándose a su lado

"Estoy esperando a Syaoran" Sakura dijo viendo alrededor para ver si Syaoran venía

"Oh... vi que se fue con Erica... pasan mucho tiempo juntos no crees?" Kyu le dijo, el vio como la cara de Sakura cambió, de pronto se había puesto triste

"Eso creo" dijo tranquilamente, no podía creer que Syaoran la olvidará, eso no había pasado, de pronto vio una figura que se acercaba corriendo y sonrió, era Syaoran

Syaoran se paró en frente de ellos e intento retomar el aliento "Lo siento... me distraje un poco" le dijo, de pronto noto a Kyu y lo vio feo, pero Kyu solo sonrió, de pronto una voz se escuchó

"Xiao!" Erica dijo mientras caminaba hacía ellos, Sakura la vio impresionada, Syaoran no dejaba que nadie lo llamara por su nombre chino, ni siquiera ella lo llamaba así, Syaoran vio su cambio e iba a decirle algo cuando Erica puso sus brazos en su cuello, Syaoran no había reaccionado porque estaba viendo a Sakura

Sakura vio que Erica ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Syaoran y él no le había dicho nada, de pronto el suelo se volvió muy interesante 'sabía que le gustaba' pensó tristemente, intento aguantarse las ganas de llorar, Erica se dio cuenta y sonrió

"Oh Xiao ya nos vamos? Lo prometiste" Erica dijo dulcemente, de pronto Syaoran recordó a que había ido, Sakura levanto la cara al escuchar eso... que no iban a ir a su casa a pasar una tarde de películas?

"Oh Erica veras, le prometí a Sakura..." empezó a decir pero Erica lo vio con una cara de tristeza, Sakura vio eso

"No importa Syaoran ve con ella, estoy segura que necesitan tiempo solos" dijo tratando de sonar casual, Syaoran la vio culpablemente

"Estas segura?" le preguntó, se sentía muy culpable por haber olvidado a Sakura, él sabía que últimamente la había descuidado y por eso había propuesto la tarde de películas, a parte la había notado algo triste y distraída

"Claro, vayan" le dijo sonriendo, Syaoran asintió

"Te llamo luego ok?" le dijo, Sakura solo asintió, Erica agarró el brazo de Syaoran y se fueron caminando, Syaoran volteo una última vez para ver a Sakura y la vio sonriendo, en verdad se sentía culpable, pero ella había dicho que estaba bien así que estaba bien, verdad? (baka Syaoran!)

En cuanto Syaoran y Erica se fueron, Sakura dejo de sonreír

"Estas bien?" Kyu le preguntó, Sakura había olvidado que él estaba ahí

"Seguro" le dijo y empezó a caminar

"No quieres que te lleve a tu casa? Creo que va a llover" Kyu le dijo, no le gustaba ver así a Sakura, ella en verdad le gustaba, pero era necesario que ella se olvidara de Syaoran, aunque tuviera que pasar por momentos dolorosos

"No gracias, estaré bien" Sakura le dijo y se fue caminando, Kyu solo se quedó ahí parado viendo como Sakura se alejaba

**XOXO**

'Su felicidad es la mía, su felicidad es la mía' Sakura se iba repitiendo a si misma mientras caminaba en la lluvia, tal como Kyu le había dicho, estaba lloviendo; ella iba llorando, pero no se notaba por la lluvia que caía fuertemente sobre su cuerpo

Ella iba abrazándose para no tener mucho frío aunque no solo sentía frío físicamente, si no que también sentía frió en su alma, Syaoran cada vez se alejaba mas de ella, y ni siquiera se daba cuenta, pero ella lo tenía que apoyar en todo, de eso se trataba la amistad, y ellos habían jurado apoyarse en todo

**FLASHBACK**

Una niña de 13 años extendió su mano a su mejor amigo "Juras que siempre me apoyarás en todo? Aunque no te parezca?" le dijo, Syaoran se había enojado porque Sakura quería ser una de las porristas, él decía que esas falditas no cubrían mucho y que las porristas no tenían corazón

Después de pensarlo un poco, y después de que Sakura lo había visto con ojos de cachorro, Syaoran suspiro y agarro su mano, no le gustaba nada la idea de que un montón de niños pervertidos vieran a Sakura en una faldita

"Y yo prometo hacer lo mismo" Sakura le dijo con una sonrisa, la cual Syaoran regresó, a veces Sakura lo convencía de hacer cualquier cosa

**Fin de flaskback**

'Tengo que cumplir' Sakura pensó tristemente, ella sentía que a partir de ese día su vida se iba a volver una montaña rusa, solo esperaba estar lista para enfrentar las bajas que la montaña tenía

Y así con la lluvia cayendo en su cuerpo, ella se dirigió a su casa pensando en lo débil que era para afrontar la bajas que la vida tiene

**XOXO**

Syaoran estaba en el baño viéndose al espejo, hace unos minutos Erica le había dicho que él en verdad le gustaba y después lo había besado, Syaoran se sacó mucho de onda y despues de disculparse se dirigió al baño

El en verdad amaba a Sakura pero no quería decirle sus sentimientos porque no quería arruinar la amistad que tenían, y aunque le doliera él sabía que tenía que olvidarla de algún modo, y que mejor que con Erica

El creía que Sakura estaba de acuerdo con su relación con Erica, si no fuera así él se habría alejado de Erica sin pensarlo dos veces, así que tal vez era una buena idea ser novio de Erica, así sus sentimientos no se interpondrían en su amistad con Sakura y podrían seguir siendo los mejores amigos

Así que esa noche Syaoran tomó una decisión que iba a cambiar 2 vidas para siempre

Salió del baño y se acerco a Erica, tomo mucho aire y...

"Erica quieres ser mi novia?" le pregunto, Erica sonrió

"Claro que si mi querido Xiao" Erica dijo y lo abrazó mientras sonreía malévolamente, su plan había salido a la perfección, ahora solo había que sacar a Sakurita del camino

Syaoran abrazó a Erica, no podía evitar el sentimiento de que algo estaba mal, de que acababa de cometer el mayor error de su vida, Erica lo soltó y le sonrió, Syaoran le sonrió un poco 'nada malo va a pasar por que ella es mi novia o si?' pensó mientras Erica se le acercaba para besarlo 'nada cambiará' pensó mientras besaba a su nueva novia, él no se imaginaba lo mal que se podían poner las cosas

**XOXO**

Ay no nos maten! (no nos? Fue tu idea, niño sin sentimientos, pobre Sakura! sniff sniff) Ay perdonen a Liz, es medio sentimental, bueno juro que esto es S&S solo que pues tienen que leer y bla bla bla así que no me maten por el momento

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, aunque pues bueno ustedes entienden... bueno no olviden mandar reviews recuerden 5 reviews para el siguiente capítulo, ah y digan si quieren que se les agradezca 1 por 1 please

Bueno me despido porque Liz me quiere asesinar por como terminó este capitulo así que BYE! No olviden mandar reviews!

LIZ – Los que quieran matar a mi queridísimo amigo levanten las manos (levantó la mano) muy bien (va a perseguir a Josh)


	3. Amigos y novia

Liz - Ay perdón por no haber actualizado esto antes pero tuve exámenes y luego fue el cumple de una amiga y todo eso...

Josh – Pretextos, yo tenía la mitad del capítulo pero ella no me mando la otra mitad hasta hoy

Liz – ya expliqué

Josh – Son puros pretextos, te fuiste con tus amigas de paseo y abandonaste la historia

Liz – No es cierto! No le crean está celosos por que YO si salgo

Josh – Como si yo quisiera salir a perder el tiempo

Liz – Ay ya no voy a pelear contigo

Josh – Pero yo si... bueno aquí está el capítulo 3 algo tarde gracias a ALGUIEN!

Liz – Ay ya déjame

Agradecemos a:

Carrie – Gracias por tu review! Esperamos que sigas leyendo ok?

XIGRID – No se nos olvido continuar (aunque alguien se tarda mucho – Ya déjame Josh!), gracias tmb por tu review, sigue leyendo please

mariyana – De hecho íbamos a poner magia, pero ya no nos pusimos de acuerdo así que lo dejamos así, pero de todos modos creemos que la historia va bien, bueno esperamos que la historia te siga gustando

Dita – Ay no dijimos que tienes 16 años? Perdón se nos olvido, la verdad las partes mala las escribe Josh (Hey!) y yo las buenas, pero no lo puedo matar, si no quién me va a ayudar? Lo tuve que perdonar (aunque me tuvo que comprar algo)

pues yo :p – Josh se rió mucho con el nick - no quiero matarlos, si no quién me va a mandar reviews?, solo quiero que se queden con la duda jajajaja, ay perdón (está loca)

belen – no creo que Syao y Saku se declaren muy pronto, pero no pierdas las esperanzas!

Seinko – Yo tmb quiero matarla, pero Josh la inventó y no puedo, a parte es parte esencial de la historia, pero no te preocupes... ay casi digo algo... bueno sigue leyendo!

Rosalynn – Me diste una buena idea, no he metido a Yukito, pero cambiaría la historia... no te preocupes Saku no se meterá con Kyu (bueno... no románticamente)

;_; - que gracioso, no te preocupes la historia no se queda así!

Undine – Verdad? Los hombre son tan tontos, sin ofender, pero son medio despistados, como alguien que conozco (yo no soy despistado!)

Ivanna – Esperamos que sigas leyendo, gracias por tu review!

Celina – ay no los separamos, solo les dimos... bueno solo sigue leyendo, luego entenderás

Apreciamos todos los reviews que nos manda, esperamos que sigan leyendo y que sigan mandando reviews, si tienen ideas no duden en mandarlas ok! Ahora si los dejamos con el capítulo...

" " Estoy hablando!

' ' Estoy pensando!

( ) El autor nos comparte sus pensamientos

**XOXO** Cambio de lugar o escena

Es difícil ser mejores amigos

Capitulo 3 "Amigos y novia"

Sakura abrió los ojos a un día lluvioso 'tengo un extraño presentimiento' pensó mientras se cambiaba para ir a la escuela, tenía los ojos rojos y sentía que todo el cuerpo le dolía 'eso me pasa por caminar bajo la lluvia'

Bajó a desayunar tratando de verse feliz para que Touya no la regañara, ya que ayer la había visto llegar toda mojada

"Buenos días Kaiiju" Touya le dijo cuando entró a la cocina, le decía eso para molestarla

"Buenos días" Sakura murmuro

Touya volteo a ver a su hermanita, últimamente la había visto muy deprimida pero el día de hoy se veía muy mal

"Te sientes bien?" Touya le preguntó tocando su frente

Sakura asintió pero Touya se dio cuenta de que tenía fiebre

"Estas ardiendo! Te dije que te ibas a enfermar" Touya le dijo, estaba muy preocupado y el hecho de que su papá se había ido de viaje no mejoraba las cosas

"Estaré bien Touya" Sakura dijo saliendo de la cocina "ya me voy, si no llegaré tarde" Sakura dijo desde la puerta agarrando una sombrilla

"Mejor no vayas, te ves muy mal" Touya dijo viendo preocupado a Sakura

"No puedo faltar, los exámenes se acercan y tengo que estudiar mucho, no puedo faltar ahorita, no te preocupes ya se me pasará" Sakura dijo forzando una sonrisa, Touya asintió pero aún no estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea "llegaré temprano" ella finalmente dijo saliendo

**XOXO**

Syaoran estaba esperando a Sakura, quería contarle lo de Erica lo mas antes posible, él sabía que Sakura se alegraría por él, en eso vio a Tomoyo y a Eriol entrar

"Hola! Han visto a Sakura?" les pregunto, Tomoyo y Eriol sacudieron sus cabezas "bueno ya llegará, ella siempre llega tarde" Syaoran dijo y se volteó, Eriol volteó a ver a Tomoyo quien estaba estudiando a Syaoran 'algo pasó' pensó

En eso la puerta se abrió y Sakura entró casi cayéndose "Sakura!" Tomoyo dijo, en eso Syaoran volteo y vio que Sakura estaba tambaleándose

"Estas bien?" le pregunto agarrándola por la cintura para que no se cayera, Sakura asintió, Tomoyo tocó su frente y quitó su mano rápidamente

"Estas ardiendo" Tomoyo dijo, Syaoran se le quedo viendo y luego volteo a ver a Sakura, iba a tocar su frente pero ella se separó de él

"No exageres, estoy bien es un pequeño resfriado" Sakura les dijo

"Pequeño? Sakura tienes la cara roja y..." Eriol empezó a decir pero en eso Erica apareció y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Syaoran

"Hola Xiao" le dijo y le dio un beso rápido en la boca, todos se les quedaron viendo con la boca abierta, en especial Sakura

"Ah hola" Syaoran dijo sonrojándose, volteo a ver a Sakura quién estaba intentando decifrar lo que estaba pasando, él le iba a explicar cuando Erica lo interrumpió

"Oh, ya saben? Xiao me pidió que fuera su novia ayer y yo acepté" dijo felizmente dándole otro beso rápido a Syaoran

Todos se les quedaron viendo muy impresionados, Tomoyo quería matar a Syaoran; después de que Erica había dicho eso, Sakura sintió que caía y su mundo se oscureció

"Sakura!" dijo Syaoran, Eriol había atrapado a Sakura antes de que se cayera al piso y la tenía en sus brazos

"La llevaré a la enfermería" dijo Eriol

"Yo voy contigo" Tomoyo dijo preocupada y agarró la pálida mano de su mejor amiga, no había notado que tan pálida estaba hasta ese momento

"Yo también voy" Syaoran dijo de inmediato, iban a salir del salón cuando Erica lo agarró de la mano

"Dejalos que vayan, tú quédate conmigo" Erica le dijo viendo a Syaoran con una mirada inocente

"Pero es que Sakura..." Syaoran empezó a decir

"Ellos se encargaran de ella Xiao, estoy segura de que está bien, quédate por favor" Erica era muy buena para manipular a la gente y ella sabía que Syaoran la iba a obedecer, lo cual él hizo (Liz- que?! Dame el teclado Josh!- Josh- No, me toca escribir! También es mi historia!)

"Esta bien" dijo Syaoran, Tomoyo iba a hacer un comentario pero Eriol la detuvo, lo importante era llevar a Sakura a la enfermería, Tomoyo suspiró y asintió pero antes de irse vio feo a Erica, Erica le respondió con una sonrisa entre malvada e inocente

**XOXO**

Sakura despertó y se encontró en un cuarto blanco 'dónde estoy?', intento levantarse pero alguien la detuvo

"No te levantes, aún tienes fiebre" Tomoyo le dijo preocupada

"Que paso?" Sakura le pregunto, Tomoyo la vio con un poco de lástima, le iba a decir que se había desmayado cuando Erica había comentado que Syaoran era su novio cuando Eriol la interrumpió

"Te desmayaste por la fiebre" Eriol dijo sentándose a un lado de Tomoyo

"Oh" Sakura dijo confundida, sabía que algo había pasado pero no recordaba que había sido "avisaron a mi casa?" preguntó, sabía que Touya se iba a enojar mucho

Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza "Tu hermano no estaba, la enfermera dijo que te quedarías aquí hasta que alguien te pueda llevar a tu casa, llame a mis guardaespaldas, vienen para acá" le dijo

"Gracias Tomoyo" Sakura dijo, ella vio como Eriol y Tomoyo intercambiaban miradas y se preguntaba que había pasado antes de que se desmayara

**XOXO**

Syaoran estaba muy preocupado por Sakura, no era normal que ella se desmayara así nadamas, de pronto el presentimiento de ayer regresó 'habré hecho lo correcto con Erica?' se pregunto, volteo a su lado y vio a Erica con una cara pensativa, Erica sintió su mirada y volteo y le sonrió, Syaoran hizo lo mismo y se volvió a voltear

Cuando Syaoran se volteó Erica dejo de sonreír 'hay que sacar a Sakura de la foto' pensó, tendría que hablar con Kyu sobre lo que iban a hacer con la pequeña florecita

Cuando la clase acabó, Syaoran se levantó de la silla e iba a salir cuando la mano de Erica lo detuvo

"A donde vas?" Erica le preguntó con sospecha

"Voy a ver a Sakura, me preocupa" Syaoran le dijo, iba a salir cuando Erica, una vez mas, lo detuvo

"Pero Eriol y Tomoyo están con ella" Erica le dijo, Syaoran vio raro a Erica

"Lo se, pero ella es mi mejor amiga y quiero asegurarme de que está bien" Syaoran le dijo, esta vez no iba a dejar que Erica lo detuviera, no importaba que fuera su novia

"Pero..." Erica no sabía que decirle para que no fuera, nadamas vio la mirada decidida de Syaoran, bueno podía usar ese tiempo para hablar con Kyu "Esta bien" finalmente le dijo

"No vienes?" Syaoran le pregunto

Erica sacudió su cabeza "tengo que hablar con una maestra, pero te alcanzo ahorita" Erica le dijo, le dio un beso rápido y se fue, Syaoran se le quedo viendo por un momento él sentía que algo estaba mal, pero no se detuvo a pensarlo mucho, estaba muy preocupado por Sakura

**XOXO**

Sakura se estaba riendo de algo que Eriol había dicho cuando Syaoran entró a la enfermería, ella sonrió muy felizmente pero Tomoyo y Eriol vieron feo a Syaoran

"Hola" Syaoran le dijo algo nervioso, sintiendo las miradas de Tomoyo y Eriol

"Hola Syaoran" Sakura le dijo felizmente, ella estaba confundida por las miradas de Tomoyo y Eriol

De pronto Tomoyo se levantó algo enojada "te vemos al rato Saku" le dijo y se salió, Eriol la siguió

"Que les pasa?" Sakura le pregunto a Syaoran, él tenía una pequeña sospecha pero no estaba seguro

"No se" le dijo y se sentó donde Tomoyo estaba "como te sientes?" Syaoran le preguntó preocupado

"Bien, algo mareada pero bien" Sakura le dijo

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza "ya ves? Te dije que te fascina llamar la atención" le dijo, Sakura le pegó gentilmente en el brazo

"No es cierto, yo no soy la que se luce en los partidos de fútbol" Sakura le dijo

"No me luzco" Syaoran dijo, Sakura rodó sus ojos "no es mi culpa que todos admiren mi perfecta manera de jugar" le dijo con un aire de superioridad

"Claro, el modesto y sus amigos" Sakura le dijo sarcásticamente

"Por supuesto" Syaoran le dijo

Sakura rodó sus ojos, de pronto la enfermera entró y revisó la temperatura de Sakura

"Creo que tu temperatura está bien, sin embargo, quiero que vayas a tu casa y descanses" la enfermera dijo firmándole un pase de salida

Sakura asintió y Syaoran la ayudó a levantarse

"Por qué veniste si tenias fiebre?" Syaoran le preguntó

"Es que..." Sakura no sabía que decir

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza "Siempre haces este tipo de cosas, nunca te preocupas por ti misma" le dijo, Sakura solo miró al piso, Syaoran suspiro "Vamos, te acompañaré" le dijo, Sakura lo vio sorprendida

"No! Aún tienes clases" le dijo, no quería que Syaoran perdiera clases

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza "Eres mas importante, vamos" le dijo, le preocupaba lo que Erica fuera a decir pero no podía dejar a Sakura

Sakura solo suspiró dejó que Syaoran la acompañara, aunque sabía que él tenía que quedarse, pero no recordaba porque (no recuerda a Erica)

**XOXO**

Erica estaba en un salón sola con Kyu

"Ya hice mi parte, tienes que hacer la tuya" Erica le dijo sentada en el escritorio

Kyu estaba parado en frente de ella "No me puedo acercar mucho mientras tu novio esté cerca, le importa mucho Sakura y no deja que me le acerque, tienes que separarlos de alguna manera" Kyu le dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos

Erica se quedó pensando "mmmm tienes alguna idea?" le preguntó

Kyu sacudió su cabeza pero de pronto recordó algo "Por lo normal cada viernes se reúnen los 4 a ver películas en casa de Sakura, es una costumbre, si Syaoran deja de ir, Sakura se va a sentir con el" le dijo, Erica sonrió, con razón los viernes le inventaba excusas para irse temprano, pero eso se iba a acabar

"Eso es fácil, le diré que ir a varios lugares con él y ya, es tan fácil de manejar" Erica dijo jugando con su cabello, Kyu rodó sus ojos

"Seguro, lo único que me interesa es que él se deje de interesar por Sakura, Tomoyo y su novio son más fáciles de distraer porque ambos tienen actividades en la tarde y no pueden estar con Sakura pero lo que es Syaoran..." Kyu se detuvo, Syaoran era un entrometido, desde que Kyu había entrado a la escuela, llevaba a Sakura a todos lados con tal de que ella no estuviera sola y de que Kyu se le acercara

Erica sonrió viendo a Kyu "si no te conociera diría que estas enamorado" le dijo burlándose

Kyu rodó sus ojos "No es eso, es solo que nunca he dejado de obtener lo que deseo y ella no va a ser la excepción" le dijo "no me interesa como lo hagas, haz que ellos dos se odien, ya tienes experiencia, no debe de ser tan difícil" Kyu le dijo sentándose a su lado

"No será difícil, créeme, antes de que te des cuenta, esos dos no podrán verse ni en pintura" Erica le dijo y lo besó (hija del...)

**XOXO**

Sakura y Syaoran iban caminando en la calle, Syaoran traía la mochila de Sakura aunque casi se la había tenido que arrebatar ya que ella era tan orgullosa que no quería que Syaoran la tratara como una enferma 'no importa que esté ardiendo en fiebre siempre quiere parecer la fuerte' Syaoran pensó sonriendose a si mismo, Sakura lo volteó a ver

"Por qué sonríes?" Sakura le preguntó

"Porque siempre quieres parecer la fuerte" le dijo

"No es cierto" Sakura le dijo

Syaoran solo la volteo a ver con una mirada rara y sacudió su cabeza

"y... como te fue ayer?" Sakura le preguntó dudosamente, algo le decía que no le iba a gustar esta conversación

Syaoran la vio con una mirada rara, pero Sakura no sabía porque la veía así "no recuerdas?" Syaoran le preguntó, Sakura sacudió su cabeza 'qué tengo que recordar?' pensó ella, Syaoran bajo la mirada "le pedí a Erica que fuera mi novia, Erica lo dijo antes de que te desmayaras" por alguna razón se sentía culpable

Sakura de pronto recordó todo, Erica abrazando y besando a Syaoran y luego Erica anunciando que Syaoran era su novio, de pronto ella sintió muchas ganas de llorar pero se aguantó

"Me alegro por ti" Sakura le dijo, Syaoran la volteó a ver con una mirada sospechosa, no sonaba muy alegre pero Sakura le sonrió aunque por dentro sentía que se moría, Syaoran creyó ver lágrimas en sus ojos pero desecho el pensamiento al ver a Sakura sonreír

"Gracias" le dijo y la abrazó, Sakura también lo abrazó y unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos pero las secó rápido, no quería que Syaoran se sintiera mal, Syaoran la soltó y le sonrió y Sakura le regresó la sonrisa

En eso llegaron a su casa, Sakura se despidió rápidamente de Syaoran y entró lo más rápido posible a su casa, dejando a un Syaoran confundido afuera, al cerrar la puerta Sakura se dejó caer y se puso a llorar, sentía un gran dolor en su corazón 'su felicidad es la mía' Sakura se repitió a si misma, pero eso no paró las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro

Syaoran se quedó unos momentos afuera de la casa de Sakura, se había ido muy rápido y el sentía que algo estaba mal, algo la había puesto triste, solo esperaba que no hubiera sido su noticia, (Liz.- que tan tonto puedes ser un hombre? - Josh.- Hey! - Liz.- Oooops) se quedó un momento más y luego se fue pensando en Sakura y en su extraña reacción

**XOXO**

Erica estaba esperando a Syaoran afuera de la escuela, no había regresado a ninguna de sus clases y eso la molestaba, en eso vio a Syaoran a lo lejos, cuando él se acercó a Erica vio que estaba muy enojada

"Dónde estabas, te busque por todos lados!" le dijo muy molesta

"Fui a dejar a Sakura a su casa, estaba enferma" Syaoran le dijo, entrando a la escuela por su mochila

"Que no tiene alguien que venga por ella?" Erica le preguntó, Syaoran la vio algo enojado

"Es mi mejor amiga, no la voy a dejar sola" le dijo, Erica notó que Syaoran se había enojado con ella y no podía permitir eso 'tonta Sakura' pensó molesta

"Perdón, es que no te vi y me asusté, creí que te había pasado algo" le dijo dulcemente agarrándolo del brazo, Syaoran solo suspiro y sacudió su cabeza

"Está bien Erica" le dijo y agarró su mochila que estaba en el salón

"Pero como me asustaste tanto, vamos a salir el viernes ok?" le preguntó mientras caminaban juntos, Syaoran dejó de caminar

"Pero el viernes tengo cosas que hacer..." le dijo

Erica cruzó sus brazos "Pues cancela tus planes, ahora que soy tu novia tienes que pasar más tiempo conmigo" le dijo, ella sabía que Syaoran iba a hacer lo que ella quisiera

Syaoran se quedó pensando, estaba seguro de que Sakura iba a aceptar pero Tomoyo y Eriol eran otra historia "lo intentaré" le dijo, Erica sonrió y abrazó a Syaoran 'dile adiós a tu amiguito Sakura, voy a destruir todo lo que tenían' pensó sonriendo malévolamente

**XOXO**

Al día siguiente Syaoran le pidió a Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol que lo vieran donde usualmente comían

"El viernes no voy a poder ir" les dijo, Tomoyo lo vio feo

"Pero Syaoran..." Eriol empezó a decir pero Erica llegó en ese momento

"Ya concelaste tus planes?" Erica le dijo a Syaoran mientras lo abrazaba del brazo

"Eso esyaba haciendo" Syaoran le dijo, Sakura lo vio confundida

"Porqué?" Sakura finalmente preguntó

"Porque..." Syaoran no sabía si decir lo que tenía planeado, Tomoyo lo estaba viendo muy feo

"Vamos a salir! No es genial Sakura? Nuestra primera cita como novios!" Erica dijo viendo a Syaoran con ojos dulces, Tomoyo rodó sus ojos, Erica era tan falsa, pero Sakura y Syaoran eran tan ingenuos que no veían eso

"Oh si" Sakura dijo algo insegura, en los últimos 12 años Syaoran nunca había faltado a sus reuniones

"Pero nos reuniremos luego" Syaoran les aseguro 'no si puedo evitarlo' Erica pensó, Sakura asintió todavía algo insegura, volteó a ver el pasto y en ese instante Erica cambió su mirada dulce a una mirada de odio, la cuál ni Sakura ni Syaoran vieron, pero Tomoyo y Eriol si vieron 'tengo que llamarla' Tomoyo pensó, recordando a alguien que podía hacer entrar en razón a Syaoran antes de que fuera demasiado tarde

**XOXO**

A quién llamará Tomoyo? Creo que tienen una idea de a quién, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo, no saldrá tan tarde como este, verdad? (ya Josh!) bueno recuerden 5 reviews para el siguiente capítulo y si tienen ideas mándelas! siempre es bueno recibir nuevas ideas, las vamos a considerar lo juramos

Bueno nos despedimos porqué tenemos que escribir el nuevo capítulo oki? Bueno nos vemos BYE!

No olviden mandar reviews (5 para el siguiente capitulo)


	4. Amigos por siempre verdad?

Hola! Estamos de vuelta y no nos tardamos tanto como la vez pasada, verdad? Bueno esperamos que esta capítulo les guste y todo eso... Bueno ahora agradecemos a...

Lily_Kinomoto – Liz - Tienes un guardián? Yo quiero uno!

Josh – Estas loca

Liz – No es cierto, ella tiene razón los hombres son tontos

Josh – Yo no

Liz – Exacto, tu no eres hombre de hecho... eres mi nuevo guardián

Josh – que? No lo soy! Estas loca!

Liz – Si! Te vestiré como Kero pero en verde y luego... (susurros)

Josh – Eh si (sarcástico) bueno gracias por tu review! Gracias por

pensar que somos inteligentes, aunque uno de los dos no lo es

Liz – Por decir eso en vez de colita como la de Kero será en forma de

corazón

Josh – No soy tu guardián!

Celina Sosa – Creo que Syaoran se vuelve cada capítulo mas tonto no? Gracias por tu review!

Dita – Yo no quiero que Sakura sufra... pero es necesario para esta historia, pero no te preocupes los papeles luego se invertirán jajajajaja! (Josh ve a Liz como si estuviera loca)

Seinko – La persona misteriosa... sale al final pero te diré que le acertaste, todos odiamos a Erica no?

belen1 – Una vez mas, nadie la soporta, es tan mala, pero pues no la puedo matar... aun jijiji

Undine – Cómo que no es despistado, le tomó como 10 capítulos en el anime para darse cuenta de lo que siente por Sakura y le cree todo a Takashi y... (Liz sigue murmurando cosas y Josh sacude su cabeza)

Rosalynn – Syaoran seguirá de idiota un rato, pero todo mejorará lo juro, tal vez haga un club de matemos a Erica mmmm

Caoz – Ahhh! No quiero morir! Tal vez puedan matar a Josh (Josh sale corriendo) pero lo necesito para escribir

Littleblackrose – Gracias por tu review, esperamos que sigas leyendo, Yupi!

Bell – Ay nos hacen llorar, a todos les gusta el fic, no creímos que fuera tan bueno pero sus comentarios nos dan animo

Sakura_wen – Todos le dicen tonto a Syaoran, la verdad lo es pero bueno esa es otra historia, gracias por tu review!

Agradecemos todos los reviews que nos mandan, en verdad nos dan ánimo para seguir escribiendo y esperamos que todos lean hasta que esta historia termine.

" " Estoy hablando!

' ' Estoy pensando!

( ) El autor nos comparte sus pensamientos

**XOXO** Cambio de lugar o escena

Es difícil ser mejores amigos "Amigos por siempre verdad?"

Capitulo 4

Sakura estaba caminando hacia su casa, estaba triste por culpa de Syaoran 'está cambiando tanto' pensó tristemente, era la 3ra vez que Syaoran se disculpaba porque no iba a reunirse con ellos, Tomoyo se había enojado mucho así que Eriol se la llevó a pasear para despejar su mente, habían invitado a Sakura pero ella había declinado la invitación, en verdad no estaba de humor para salir

Cuando iba pasando por el parque se encontró con Kyu

"Hola Sakura" Kyu dijo caminando hacia ella

"Hola" Sakura dijo sin mucho sentimiento

Kyu la vio raro, por lo normal ella siempre estaba feliz, luego recordó lo que últimamente había pasado con Syaoran

"Estas triste" Kyu le dijo

Sakura sacudió su cabeza "no es nada" le dijo sonriendo

"Si no es nada, porque estás así?" Kyu le preguntó caminando con ella

Sakura se puso a pensar, Kyu pensó que no le iba a contestar pero de pronto Sakura habló

"Alguna vez te has enamorado Kyu?" Sakura le pregunto viendo a lo lejos

Kyu se detuvo y puso una cara sorprendida, era la primera vez que Sakura hablaba con él sin ser cortante y la pregunta era bastante personal

"No creo en el amor" Kyu le contestó con una voz fría

Sakura lo volteo a ver tristemente como si quisiera llorar

"En serio?" Sakura le preguntó casi susurrando, no sabía que le pasaba pero tenía la necesidad de hablar con alguien y Kyu había aparecido en ese mismo momento

"Si, es... por ejemplo, pon que dos personas se casan y una se muere, que pasa con ese amor? La persona que queda viva puede volver a casarse y olvida a la otra" Kyu le dijo sentándose en una banca

"Mis papas se amaban y aunque mi mamá está muerta, mi papá no se volvió a casar y la sigue amando como siempre" Sakura le dijo pensando tristemente en su mamá (Sip, Nadeshiko está muerta, pero es diferente ok? Luego explicamos)

"Es uno en un millón, porque la pregunta Sakura?" Kyu le dijo viéndola

Sakura miró al suelo "Solo preguntaba" le dijo tristemente

"No estás enamorada de tu tonto amigo verdad?" Kyu le dijo, ya sabiendo la respuesta

"De Syaoran? No" Sakura contestó rápidamente, Kyu la vio con una mirada de 'si claro', Sakura suspiró "Es diferente, ya no se nada" le dijo

Kyu se quedó pensando, Sakura estaba rara, por lo normal ella huía de él pero ahora estaba hablando de algo muy serio con él, Kyu sintió que su corazón se hacía algo blando pero aún así no se iba a hechar para atrás con su plan

Sakura de pronto bostezó y se levanto de la banca

"Ya me voy Kyu, te veo luego" Sakura le dijo y se fue

Kyu se quedó sentado en la banca más confundido que nunca, ok, él quería que Sakura y Syaoran se separaran, pero no estaba seguro de que estaba listo para pagar el precio, Sakura se veía muy triste y eso lo asustaba, él sentía que algo malo podía pasar

'Estoy alucinando, al final Sakura será mía' Kyu pensó y se sonrió a si mismo, pero su sonrisa no era muy convincente, algo le decía que esto no iba a acabar más que en tragedia

**XOXO**

Syaoran estaba afuera de la escuela esperando a que Sakura llegara, estaba cansado y harto, Erica era muy ensimosa y eso lo estaba empezando a cansar 'porque le pedí que fuera mi novia?' Syaoran pensó sacudiendo su cabeza

De pronto a lo lejos vio a Sakura la cual caminaba más lento que de costumbre

"Syaoran, que haces aquí?" Sakura le preguntó

"Qué, ya no puedo esperar a mi mejor amiga?" Syaoran le preguntó sonriendo

Sakura sonrió y sacudió su cabeza "últimamente no lo has hecho" le dijo

Syaoran suspiró y miró al piso

"Lo sé y lo siento mucho, Erica abarca todo mi tiempo" Syaoran le dijo arrepentido

Sakura lo vio algo extrañada pero no dijo nada

"Y es por eso, que tu y yo iremos hoy por pizza y comeremos helado hasta explotar" Syaoran le dijo felizmente, Sakura lo vio todavía mas extrañada

"Y Erica?" le preguntó insegura, Sakura estaba segura de que a Erica no le iba a agradar que Syaoran saliera con ella

"Debe de entender que aún eres mi mejor amiga" Syaoran le dijo abrazándola 'y aparte no te puedo perder Saku' pensó

Sakura se sonrojó "Ok" dijo

En el pasillo se encontraron a Kyu y a Erica

"Xiao" Erica dijo y lo abrazó (imagínense a Nakuru con Touya, así es Erica, pero mala) Syaoran ya no se sentía tan cómodo con ella como antes "Hoy quiero ir al cine" le dijo dulcemente

"Hoy no Erica" Syaoran le dijo y le sonrió a Sakura, Sakura no dijo nada, nadamas vio al suelo, Erica vio feo a Syaoran y luego a Sakura

"Xiao" Erica dijo y lo jaló a un lado para hablar muy seriamente con él dejando a Sakura con Kyu

"Hola Saku" Kyu le dijo

"Hola" Sakura contestó sonriendo, estaba feliz porque Syaoran iba a salir con ella, tal vez como amigos pero aún así estaba feliz

"Estas de mejor humor" Kyu le dijo

Sakura asintió "Eso creo" le dijo, Kyu la vio raro y luego volteo a ver a Erica y a Syaoran los cuales estaban peleando

"Eso se ve mal" Kyu dijo viendo a la parejita, Sakura volteó a ver lo que Kyu estaba viendo y se sintió culpable

"Tal vez no debería ir" Sakura dijo casi susurrando pero Kyu la escuchó

"A donde?" Kyu preguntó sospechosamente

"Oh, a ningún lugar" Sakura dijo rápidamente

Kyu la vio sospechosamente pero no presionó el tema

"Si Erica se pone mas roja va a explotar" Kyu dijo viendo a Erica la cual estaba roja de enojo

Sakura volteo a ver a Erica y sonrió un poco, se veía graciosa tenía que admitirlo

"De donde se conocen?" Sakura preguntó de pronto

"Íbamos en la misma escuela antes" Kyu le dijo

"Siempre es así?" Sakura preguntó viendo como Erica hacía señas con las manos y como Syaoran la veía como si estuviera loca

"Si" Kyu dijo simplemente, Sakura lo volteó a ver con una cara confundida "Es muy posesiva" Kyu dijo, Sakura asintió

"Syaoran odia eso" Sakura dijo viendo a Syaoran el cual se estaba hartando de los gritos de Erica

"Pero si él es igual" Kyu dijo, Sakura lo volteo a ver confundida "Ay por favor, él no podría ser más posesivo contigo" Kyu dijo rodando sus ojos

"El no es posesivo conmigo" Sakura se defendió

"No? Veamos, el primer día que llegué a esta escuela intenté hablar contigo y él llegó me empujo y te llevó" Kyu dijo recordando la escena

Sakura se rió al recordar, Sakura y Syaoran tenían 13 años cuando Kyu había entrado a la escuela, desde que entró al salón, Kyu había puesto sus ojos en Sakura pero cuando había intentado hablarle Syaoran llegó lo empujo y había dicho algo sobre personas que querían acosar a su amiga despistada

"Eso no es sobreproteger" Sakura dijo

"Entonces como le llamas a eso?" Kyu le preguntó

"Le llamo..." Sakura se quedó pensando

"Amigos que son posesivos y obsesivos" Kyu dijo, Sakura se rió, no lo podía evitar a como Kyu lo había dicho sonaba gracioso "Es la AAPO Asociación de amigos posesivos y obsesivos" Kyu dijo, Sakura se rió y le pegó gentilmente en el brazo

En eso Syaoran y Erica regresaron, Erica estaba muy enojada y estaba lista para matar al siguiente que se le pusiera en frente y Syaoran se veía aburrido

"Vamos Sakura, llegaremos tarde" Syaoran le dijo y la agarró del brazo

"Recuerda AAPO" Kyu le grito antes de que desparecieran, Sakura se rió y Syaoran la vio raro

"De que te ríes" Syaoran le preguntó

"Algo que dijo Kyu" Sakura le dijo riéndose

"Desde cuando te llevas bien con él?" Syaoran le preguntó celoso

"Es buen chico" Sakura dijo simplemente y se fue casi saltando al salón

Syaoran estaba muy enojado, nadie podía hacer feliz a Sakura mas que él (ay que posesivo) estaba dispuesto a regresar y golpear a Kyu pero iba a llegar tarde a clase así que se tuvo que aguantar

Cuando Syaoran llegó al salón vio a Sakura hablando muy animadamente con Tomoyo la cual tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara, Syaoran llegó a su lugar y azotó su mochila, estaba enojado y celoso, y?

Tomoyo sonrió aún mas al ver a Syaoran, Sakura le había contado lo que Kyu había dicho 'no todo está perdido' Tomoyo pensó felizmente

**XOXO**

Sakura y Syaoran estaban caminando en una plaza, Sakura se iba quejando

"Creo que voy a explotar... o a vomitar" Sakura dijo poniendo la mano en su boca

"Como no te vas a sentir así cuando comiste tanta pizza" Syaoran le dijo sacudiendo su cabeza

"4 rebanadas y media no son muchas" Sakura dijo viendo al piso con la mano aún en su boca

"Para un monstruo no" Syaoran le dijo con una sonrisa

Sakura lo volteo a ver feo y le iba a pegar pero Syaoran se echó a correr, Sakura lo iba a perseguir pero no podía correr porque se sentía muy llena, Syaoran se detuvo lejos de ella y sonrió, Sakura lo vio aún más feo

"Si no estuviera tan llena estarías muerto" Sakura le gritó

"Entonces estoy de suerte" Syaoran gritó acercándose un poco

"Acércate más para que te pueda patear Syao" Sakura le dijo dulcemente, Syaoran se detuvo a unos pasos de Sakura

"Mejor me quedo aquí" dijo viendo a su alrededor

Sakura se sentó en una banca que estaba cercana

"Ay voy a explotar" Sakura dijo con voz de sufrida, Syaoran llegó y se sentó a su lado sonriendo

"Te dije que no comieras tanto, pero nunca me escuchas" Syaoran dijo poniendo su brazo alrededor de Sakura

Sakura se sentía tan llena que no notó lo que Syaoran estaba haciendo, nadamas puso su cabeza en el hombro de Syaoran

"Tu también comiste mucho" dijo Sakura

"Los hombre podemos comer mucho" Syaoran le dijo sonriendo

Sakura rodó sus ojos "Esa no es excusa... bueno tal vez si... ay me siento tan..." Sakura se quedó pensando

"Gorda?" Syaoran le dijo con voz burlona, Sakura lo vio feo y le pego en el estómago "Oww" Syaoran dijo con una mano en el estómago

"Cállate, no estoy gorda" Sakura le dijo

"Y porqué ya no me puedes perseguir?" Syaoran le preguntó con una cara de risa

"Porque estoy llena tonto" Sakura le dijo, Syaoran sonrió, no importaba lo que Erica decía, Sakura iba a ser su mejor amiga siempre, aunque él siempre la iba a querer como algo más que amigos

Sakura se quedó quieta y bostezo, se acomodó en el hombro de Sakura y empezó a quedarse dormida (Josh-en una plaza? Estas loca quién se duerme en una plaza? - Liz-Josh... shush es mi escena) Syaoran bajo la mirada y se le quedó viendo, Sakura no se dio cuenta porque tenía los ojos cerrados (que mensa) pero si los hubiera tenido abiertos hubiera visto la mirada de amor que Syaoran tenía en la cara

De lejos un par de ojos de color entre amarillo y café los estaba viendo muy enojada

"Disfruten su momento tórtolos, será el último, lo juro" Erica susurro y se fue caminando, Kyu estaba con ella, se quedó unos momentos mas viendo a Sakura y a Syaoran con una expresión neutra, pero por dentro se sentía muy celoso, si todos salía de acuerdo al plan, Sakura iba a verlo como veía a Syaoran cuando Syaoran no se daba cuenta?

Kyu sacudió su cabeza y empezó a caminar detrás de Erica 'estoy presionado por los exámenes, eso es todo' Kyu pensó tratando de convencerse a si mismo, pero sinceramente no lo estaba logrando

**XOXO**

Sakura estaba en las bancas de la escuela pensando, estaba muy feliz por lo del día anterior, no recordaba lo que había pasado después de que se había quedado dormida, pero Touya le dijo que Syaoran la había llevado hasta su cama, de pronto oyó una voz detrás de ella

"Así que tu y Syaoran tuvieron un momento feliz?" Erica le dijo con una mirada amenazante

"Erica!" Sakura dijo sobresaltada "este... solo salimos como amigos" Sakura le explicó, Erica se sentó a su lado y la miró con una mirada rara

'Es tiempo de poner mi plan en acción' Erica pensó con odio "Se que ustedes son amigos y todo pero..." Erica se quedó pensando mientras Sakura la veía esperando a que continuara "Sakura se que... como decirte esto?" Erica pretendió pensar

"Solo dime lo que piensas" Sakura le dijo gentilmente, Sakura era así, la niña con un corazón muy grande, por eso Syaoran la amaba tanto, pero obviamente ella no sabía eso

"Mira, tu y Xiao se han conocido desde hace mucho y digo... si para ahora no han sido novios, creo que es muy obvio que nunca lo van a ser" Erica le dijo, volteo para ver como reaccionaba Sakura la cual tenía una expresión de dolor 'excelente' Erica pensó "no quiero que te sientas mal ni nada, pero creo que..." Erica miró a Sakura con una cara de "tristeza" "Sakura creo que amo a Xiao"

Sakura se quedó sin palabras, como podías amar a alguien que apenas conocías? Sakura vio a Erica la cual tenía una expresión seria y como que de esperanza (claro que es falsa, es buena actriz)

"Crees?" Sakura le preguntó en una voz casi inaudible

"Bueno, estoy segura" Erica le dijo, sabía que su plan iba a funcionar a la perfección, conociendo a Sakurita, ella iba a dejarle el camino libre "y es por eso que te pido desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón..." Erica agarró las manos de Sakura y la vio directamente a los ojos "quiero que te alejes de Syaoran... ya se que es raro pero es que si no te alejas Syaoran nunca me va a ver como yo quiero que me vea, creo que siente una obligación contigo"

'Obligación?' Sakura pensó, es por eso que Syaoran había salido con ella el día anterior? Por obligación, no lo quería creer pero la mirada "sincera" de Erica le decía todo

"Si no lo quieres hacer lo entenderé" Erica le dijo viendo al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos (Y el oscar es para... Erica Smith!)

"Está bien lo haré" Sakura le dijo tristemente, Erica la volteo a ver con una mirada feliz "no quiero que sufras y deseo lo mejor para Syaoran" Sakura dijo, Erica sonrió y la abrazó

"Gracias" Erica le dijo, a lo lejos vio a Kyu y Erica asintió, Kyu nadamás giro y regresó a la escuela 'plan 1, hecho' Erica pensó, se separo de Sakura y le sonrió, Sakura sonrió también pero no era una sonrisa muy convincente y Erica vio lágrimas en sus ojos, Erica sonrió aún mas

**XOXO**

Tomoyo marcó un número telefónico desde el teléfono de su recámara y espero a que le contestarán

"Hola?" una voz femenina dijo desde el otro lado del teléfono

"Hola chica soy yo Tomoyo" Tomoyo dijo felizmente

"Tomoyo! Cómo estas? Porqué no me habías hablado, ya los extraño mucho" la otra voz dijo felizmente y emocionada

Tomoyo sonrió "estoy bien y no te había hablado porque las cosas acá están muy locas y también te extrañamos mucho" Tomoyo dijo

"Que ha pasado? Sakura y Syaoran ya se confesaron todo o no?" la voz preguntó seriamente pero aún se escuchaba feliz

"No... de hecho por eso te llamé, pero antes de que te diga eso dime, como esta Lien?" Tomoyo preguntó recordando a su otro amigo

"Oh, el está bien, está aquí conmigo..." La otra voz dijo, Tomoyo escuchó un lejano "Es Tomoyo y preguntó por ti" y otra voz que dijo "salúdame a la camy girl"

Tomoyo sonrió recordando su apodo puesto por Lien, se lo puso por su obsesión a la cámara

"Te manda saludos" dijo la voz en el teléfono

"Yo también le mando saludos" dijo Tomoyo

"Ahora dime que pasa con Xiao y con Saki" la voz demandó desde el otro lado

Tomoyo suspiró y le empezó a contar todo a la otra persona y al final de la historia Tomoyo alejó la bocina de su oído

"QUE?" gritó la otra voz "espera a que le ponga las manos encima a ese tonto de Syaoran aahhh lo voy a asesinar de una manera muy dolorosa, como se le ocurre hacerle eso a mi pobre Saki" la voz dijo, la voz siguió murmurando cosas y Tomoyo escuchó como alguien le arrebataba el teléfono

"Tomoyo?" una voz masculina preguntó

Tomoyo sonrió "Hola Lien" dijo Tomoyo

"Que le dijiste? Esta como loca... bueno mas loca de lo normal Owww" Lien dijo con dolor, la otra persona le había pegado en la cabeza "Bromeaba cariño" Lien dijo

Tomoyo sonrió "Ella te contará" le dijo a Lien, de pronto escuchó que alguien le arrebataba el teléfono a Lien

"Tomoyo voy para Japón" la voz dijo

Tomoyo sonrió abiertamente 'gracias a Dios' pensó "Ok", ambas personas se despidieron y la otra persona le dijo a Tomoyo que la vería en una semana, Tomoyo colgó muy feliz y sin ganas de esperar para contarle a Eriol

"Meiling va a regresar... estoy segura de que ella arreglará todo" Tomoyo dijo viendo por la ventana de su recámara y sonriendo, Meiling iba a arreglar las cosas y si no las arreglaba, bueno por lo menos ya no iba a tener que asesinar a Syaoran sola, estaba segura de que Meiling iba a ayudarle con mucho gusto

**XOXO**

Yupi Meiling entrará a la historia! somos malos verdad? Erica cada vez hace más cosas malas y Kyu está teniendo un cambio de corazón, claro que pues tendrán que esperar para ver que mas se nos ocurre hacer con todos

Tenemos un nuevo personaje inventado por Liz! Si, ella lo inventó, no quería que Meiling estuviera sola. Bueno esperamos que esta capítulo les halla gustado, todavía nos faltan más cosas por escribir

Bueno el capítulo no tuvo pura tristeza, no podemos quitarle el humor a la amistad de Sakura y Syaoran, por eso las primeras escenas fueron de felicidad, y Syaoran aún ama a Sakura eso no cambia capish?

Bueno nos despedimos y no olviden mandar sus comentarios, ideas, regaños, lo que quieran, apreciamos todo... bueno eso es todo, recuerden 5 reviews para el siguiente capítulo BYE!


	5. Mírate, Mírame

Hola!!! Estamos de regreso y pedimos MUCHAS disculpas por que este capítulo se tardó bastante pero ahí les va la explicación: Una parte de este capítulo esta hecha para que ustedes (si quieren claro) escuchen música de fondo y entiendan mas o menos que está pasando con los sentimientos de esas personas (que creo que ya saben quienes son), bueno la canción es de Natalia Lafourcade "Mírate Mírame", claro que si quieren bajarla y todo pues ya es su decisión.

Bueno antes de que esa parte del capítulo empiece les vamos a avisar para que (una vez mas si quieren) pongan la canción, tienen que leer muy calmadamente para que la canción si quede con esa parte del capítulo ok???? Bueno eso es todo ahora los dejamos con el 5 capítulo...

Agradecemos a....

Caoz: Yo también odia a Erica, me parece buena idea lo de los carteles mmm, bueno espero que sigas leyendo, nos ponen muy felices los reviews!!!! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!!

Celina Sosa: Verdad que es genial ver a Syaoran celoso??? Lo seguiremos viendo en el futuro y Tomoyo y Meiling serán muy malas jajajaja (Liz ve a Josh como si estuviera loco)

Lily_Kinomoto: jajajaja nos divierten mucho tus reviews, Meiling y Tomoyo serán cómplices para muchas cosas y si Syaoran se hará mas tonto, pero todo tendrá solución no se preocupen, perdón por la tardanza!!!!

Bunny: Gracias por tu review!!!!!

sakura_wen: Syaoran sufrirá, pero no en este capítulo, pero no pierdas las esperanzas te juramos que sufrirá y no habíamos actualizado por un problemilla, pero de eso sabrán al final del capítulo

alejandra: Gracias por tu review!!! No te preocupes Sakura ya no sufrirá mucho... por un rato

kamira: No entendí si esta bueno o terrible pero bueno, gracias por tu review

Melissa Higurashi: Gracias por tu review!!! 

Seinko: Ay todos odian a Erica... bueno por lo menos Kyu está cambiando, gracias por tu review

kikis tao: Gracias!!!!!! El destino de la bruja será decidido en el futuro

Luzy: Ganas de matarlo no me faltan créeme (Hey!!!!), gracias por tu review!!!

devil lady: Sakura y Syaoran son muy mensos no??? Se darán cuenta... algún día, gracias por tu review!!!!

Alexandra: perdón por que no te mandamos un e-mail pero hemos estado super ocupados pero muchas gracias por tus comentarios!!! Luego te mandamos un mail ok???

Eliza: Gracias por tu review!!! Sigue leyendo please!!!!

No saben cuanto apreciamos TODOS sus comentarios y nos hace muy felices el hecho de que todos creen que la historia es buena, MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!

" " Estoy hablando!!!

' ' Estoy pensando!!!

( ) El autor nos comparte sus pensamientos

***** Cambio de lugar o escena

Es difícil ser mejores amigos 

Capitulo 5 "Mírate Mírame"

Era una tarde lluviosa y Sakura estaba en su recamara haciendo nada mas que ver a Kero

"Sabes Kero? Quisiera que pudieras hablar, así me podrías ayudar a entender lo que siento" Sakura dijo desde su cama, Sakura suspiro y volteo a ver al techo "Creo que Erica es una buena chica (mmmmmmmmmmm) y creo que Syaoran va a ser feliz con ella, aparte tienen 16 años, no se van a casar, solo son novios, pueden separarse en un futuro" Sakura se dijo a si misma "y pues Syaoran siempre va a ser mi mejor amigo, no creo que eso cambie"

Sakura se levantó y bajo a la cocina, no había comida nada desde la mañana, y ya casi eran las 8PM, Sakura abrió el refrigerador y sacó un pedazo de pastel que su papá le había guardado, su papá y su hermano iban a llegar tarde así que estaba solita 

Cuando iba a empezar a comer alguien tocó la puerta 'genial' Sakura pensó y se levantó a abrir la puerta

"Kyu" Sakura exclamó

Kyu estaba en la puerta con una cara de preocupación, Erica le había dicho lo que ella le había dicho a Sakura y a Kyu le había parecido algo genial hasta que empezó a sentir la culpabilidad, así que sin muchas ganas fue a hablar con Sakura

"Hola Saku" Kyu dijo viendo al piso

"que haces aquí?" Sakura le preguntó sin pensar

"Que no puedo venir a visitar a una amiga??" Kyu le preguntó levantando una ceja

Sakura sonrió y sacudió su cabeza "perdón, no quise ser ruda, es solo que tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza, pasa" Sakura le dijo haciéndose a un lado para Kyu pasará

"Gracias" Kyu le dijo entrando a la casa de Sakura

Sakura guió a Kyu hasta la sala donde se sentaron 

"Quieres algo de tomar o de comer?" Sakura le preguntó agarrando su pedazo de pastel

"Ese pastel se ve delicioso" Kyu le dijo con una sonrisa entre malévola y juguetona

"Oh... es que es la última rebanada y yo pues..." Sakura le dijo viendo con tristeza su pedazo de pastel

"Tu preguntaste" Kyu le dijo

Sakura vio las malas intenciones de Kyu y puso su pastel detrás de ella "mejor te traigo gelatina" Sakura le dijo

Kyu sacudió su cabeza con una gran sonrisa y señalo el pastel de Sakura "Quiero ese" le dijo

Sakura le sacó la lengua "pues no me importa es mío" le dijo y se fue a la cocina

Kyu se levantó y la siguió "vamos dame un pedazito" Kyu le rogó a Sakura, ella solo sacudió su cabeza comiendo un poco de pastel "que clase de anfitriona eres? Deberías de complacer a tu invitado" Kyu le dijo intentando agarrar el plato pero Sakura fue más rápida y agarro el plato primero

"Soy de las peores anfitrionas" Sakura le dijo con orgullo y tomando otro pedazo de pastel

Kyu se rió y se sentó en la barra de la cocina de Sakura viéndola comer el pastel mientras ella hacía gestos exagerados de cuanto le gustaba el pastel, de pronto el teléfono sonó y Sakura dejo el plato en la barra y fue a contestar

"Bueno?" Sakura dijo pero nadie le contestaba, Sakura volvió a repetir el "bueno" pero nadie le contestaba, así que colgó y regreso a la cocina donde encontró a Kyu comiéndose el pastel con su celular en la mano "Eres un tramposo" Sakura le dijo intentándole quitar el plato

Kyu sonrió y levantó el plato (Sakura está mas bajita que el) "todo se vale en la guerra por la comida" Kyu le dijo mientras Sakura le intentaba quitar el pastel, Sakura estaba casi saltando para quitarle el pastel pero Kyu solo se reía y lo levantaba más, de ponto Sakura lo arrinconó y en un mal movimiento el pastel se le cayó a Kyu y cayó en Sakura dejándola llena de pastel, Kyu no aguanto y se empezó a reír mucho

Sakura estaba enojada pero tuvo una idea, agarró un pedazo de pastel del piso y lo embarró en la cabeza de Kyu

"Hey, no se vale" Kyu le dijo intentando quitarse el pastel del cabello

"Todo es válido en la guerra de la comida" Sakura le dijo imitándolo

Sakura se dirigió al baño y agarró una toalla y se medio limpio y le dio otra toalla a Kyu para que hiciera lo mismo, ya todos pegajosos y llenos de azúcar, Sakura y Kyu se sentaron en la alfombre de la sala

"Has hablado con Syaoran?" Kyu preguntó de la nada

Sakura se sorprendió por la pregunta de Kyu y solo sacudió su cabeza "no creo que vayamos a hablar en un largo tiempo" Sakura le dijo

Kyu la vio tristemente "Por qué?" le preguntó

Sakura suspiro y vio hacia la alfombra "porque a veces tenemos que hacer sacrificios por aquellos que queremos" le dijo, Sakura pensó que Kyu no iba a entender y eso estaba bien, no quería que nadie supiera lo que Erica le había pedido, pero Kyu había entendido a la perfección lo que Sakura le había dicho pero no dijo nada

***************************************

Era una mañana fría (porqué empiezas todo así??? – Liz  Por que quiero!!!! – Josh) y Sakura estaba en la clase de deportes viendo como los niños jugaban futból, en realidad estaba viendo a Syaoran pero nadie tenía que saber eso, de pronto Tomoyo se sentó a su lado

"A quién vemos?" Tomoyo le preguntó y Sakura saltó porque Tomoyo la había asustado, no se había dado cuenta de que había llegado

"A nadie!!!" contestó rápidamente, Tomoyo la vio con una sonrisa

"Claro" le dijo Tomoyo sin creerle "Syaoran es muy bueno no crees?" le preguntó como si no fuera nada

Sakura cabeceo "no deberías de estar hablando de Eriol mas bien?" Sakura le dijo después de reaccionar

Tomoyo sonrió algo malévolamente "Claro, pero quiero que hablemos de Syaoran" le dijo, Sakura la vio como si estuviera loca

"Por qué?" le pregunto algo insegura Sakura

"Nadamas" Tomoyo le dijo "que hicieron la vez que salieron?" preguntó, Sakura sonrió y le empezó a contar todo a Tomoyo, desde que llegaron a la plaza hasta que Sakura se quedo dormida y le dijo lo que Touya le había contado, Tomoyo solo cabeceo escuchando atentamente y estaba haciendo planes en su mente para cuando Meiling llegará, para lo que solo faltaban unos pocos días

De pronto Eriol y Syaoran se acercaron a ellas y Eriol saludó a Tomoyo con un beso mientras que Syaoran se sentaba a un lado de Sakura

"Que le parece si hoy vemos una película recompensando todas esas veces que he faltado??" Syaoran preguntó

Tomoyo y Eriol iban a aceptar cuando Sakura se levantó de pronto "no puedo, voy a hacer algo con Kyu" dijo rápidamente y se fue

Todos se quedaron sin habla y sorprendidos, en especial Syaoran "que fue eso?" Syaoran preguntó pasmado

Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza "eso quisiera saber?" contestó 'Sakura que estas haciendo' ella pensó mientras veían a Sakura correr alejándose de ellos

***************************************

Sakura estaba corriendo y esperaba encontrar a Kyu para decirle lo que había pasado, (sip, de pronto son muy amigos, no me maten!!!!!) no quería romper su promesa con Erica y para eso, tenía que evitar salir con Syaoran a toda costa

Al girar en una esquina chocó con alguien pero antes de que ella cayera alguien la agarró de la mano

"Gracias" Sakura dijo y vio que Kyu la había salvado de la caída 

"A donde vas con tanta prisa?" Kyu le preguntó

Sakura le contó a Kyu lo que había pasado y le preguntó que si estaba bien que ella pasará el día con el

"Esta bien" Kyu le dijo animado, tal vez no era como lo había planeado pero por lo menos Sakura estaba empezando a pasar más tiempo con el, no sabía si sentirse feliz o culpable

***************************************

Syaoran iba caminando pensando en lo que había pasado cuando de pronto sintió que alguien agarraba su brazo, volteo y vio a Erica con una sonrisa dulce "Xiao que tal si olvidamos mi pequeño episodio y volvemos a empezar?" le preguntó inocentemente

Syaoran le iba a decir que no e iba a cortar con ella cuando recordó a Sakura, el suspiró y cabeceo "esta bien Erica, vamos a volver a intentarlo" le dijo con aire de derrota

Erica sonrió y lo besó, Syaoran la abrazó y por supuesto nunca se dieron cuenta de que un par de ojos verdes los había visto con una sonrisa melancólica

"Solo quiero que seas feliz Syaoran" Sakura susurro y se dio la vuelta y se fue

Erica y Syaoran se separaron y Erica le sonrió a Syaoran, el le sonrió pero no era muy convincente, de pronto levantó la mirada y creyó ver a Sakura doblando la esquina pero no estaba seguro 'solo una visión deseosa' Syaoran pensó y el y Erica se fueron hacia el otro lado abrazados

***************************************

Días después (aquí empieza la canción ok??????)

***************************************

Sakura estaba acostada en su cama pensando en Syaoran y en todo lo que había pasado últimamente, ella sabía que Syaoran y ella cada día se alejaban más, pero Syaoran no lo veía o tal vez ya no le importaba

Sakura sentía lágrimas en sus ojos y se sentó y vio hacia la ventana recordando aquellos momentos que habían vivido juntos, ella intentó limpiarse las lágrimas pero no importaba cuanto lo intentaba, las lágrimas seguían recorriendo su rostro.

Ella sabía que las cosas algún día iban a cambiar porque estaban creciendo, pero no se esperaba que fueran a cambiar tanto y le dolía la manera en la que estaban cambiando, estaba perdiendo a unas de las personas más importantes en su vida y no quería eso, pero no podía mantener a Syaoran por la fuerza

Además Erica amaba a Syaoran y talvez Syaoran regresaba esos sentimientos, Sakura no podía meterse en una relación que estaba basada en amor, no quería que nadie saliera lastimado y para eso, ella tenía que sacrificar su corazón

De pronto se levantó y se paro en frente de su espejo y se puso a estudiar a esa persona que se reflejaba

Sus ojos que antes brillaban con felicidad ahora brillaban por las lágrimas que se iban acumulando cada segundo, ya no tenía la misma chispa y cada día se veía más pálida, estaba cambiando y ella lo sabía, algo la había abandonado y ya no se sentía ni se veía como antes

Su corazón gritaba por alguien que no podía tener, por alguien que era tan inalcanzable como el sol

Syaoran estaba en el baño de hombres con cada mano a un lado del lavabo, estaba viendo el lavabo con intensidad, como si el lavabo fuera a resolver todas sus dudas y cuestiones

Sakura cada día lo ignoraba más y el no hacía nada por acercase, el creía que tal vez era lo mejor, pero ya no estaba tan seguro de eso y Sakura parecía estar bien con el hecho de que cada vez se alejaban más y de que su relación iba empeorando más

Syaoran levantó su rostro para ver su reflejo y encontró a ese adolescente frío y sin sentimientos que había estado destinado a ser, antes de conocer a Sakura, en vez de esos de esos ojos cálidos habían unos ojos fríos que no sostenían sentimiento alguno

Su cara reflejaba el dolor que sentía en su corazón, pero en frente de todos los demás el usaba una mascara, para que nadie viera el dolor que el estaba sintiendo porque estaba perdiendo a la persona que mas amaba en este mundo

Sakura extendió su mano hacia el espejo como si quisiera tocar algo o a alguien a través de el, tocó el espejo y dejo su mano ahí, en un lugar que solo reflejaba su pared

Syaoran hizo lo mismo con su mano y miró fijamente ese espacio "vacío" que había a su lado, sabía quién hacía falta ahí y le dolía que esa persona no estuviera con el, Syaoran vio como sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero el no quería mostrar debilidad alguna así que no dejó que esas lágrimas salieran.

Sakura bajó la mirada a una foto que había en su tocador, en la foto aparecían los 6, Tomoyo y Eriol abrazados, Lien y Meiling peleando y en la esquina salían ella y Syaoran, Syaoran la estaba abrazando desde atrás y Sakura se recargaba en el, Sakura intentó agarrar el portarretratos pero este se cayó y el vidrio que protegía la foto se rompió en pedacitos, por alguna razón esto hizo llorar más a Sakura

Syaoran sintió en su corazón como si algo se hubiera destruido, como si algo se hubiera roto en pedacitos irreparables

Sakura no se agachó a recoger el portarretratos nadamas volteo a ver el espejo

Syaoran empezó a caminar hacia atrás mientras Sakura hacía lo mismo, ambos vieron por última vez sus reflejos y después ambos regresaron al lugar de donde habían venido

(para ahorita la canción debió de haber acabado)

***************************************

Tomoyo y Eriol estaban sentados en el balcón de la recámara de Tomoyo, estaban abrazados y estaban viendo hacia el cielo

"Eriol, no se que está pasando, Saku y Syaoran ya casi no se hablan y esa estúpida de Erica nadamas influencia a Syaoran" Tomoyo le dijo tristemente

"Lo se" Eriol le dijo tristemente "pero no nos podemos meter" 

"como de que no??" Tomoyo le preguntó "deja que lleguen Meiling y Lien y ya veras como regresamos todo a la normalidad y por ahí golpeamos a Erica" le dijo muy indignada

Eriol solo sacudió su cabeza pero una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, Tomoyo tenía razón en algo, cuando Meiling y Lien llegaran las cosas iban a cambiar, pero Eriol no sabía si para bien o para mal.

***************************************

Syaoran estaba en su recámara escuchando como su mamá hablaba por alguien por teléfono, el tenía una gran confusión y en verdad quería hablar con Eriol, pero pues algo le decía que Eriol no iba a ser de mucha ayuda

Sakura lo había ignorado desde hace días y para ser sincero como que ya no le importaba mucho, su relación con Erica estaba marchando mejor que antes, Erica en verdad había cambiado (y todos sabemos porque) y el ahora se sentía a gusto con ella, ya no sabía si aún amaba a Sakura (nooooooooo!!!!!)

En eso el timbre sonó y la mamá de Syaoran le pidió que viera quien era, así que Syaoran se levantó de mala gana de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta

"Mas vale que no sea un vendedor" Syaoran susurro casi en frente de la puerta

Syaoran abrió la puerta y vio a una niña de su edad con cabello largo y negro en 2 colitas, tenía ojos como que rojos y tenía una sonrisa rara, detrás de ella un muchacho con cabello café claro y peinado en picos y con ojos grises lo veía con lástima mientras cargaba muchas maletas

"Hola primito, me extrañaste??" la niña preguntó sarcásticamente

"Meiling!!!" Syaoran dijo muy sorprendido, Meiling y Lien estaban de regreso y la única frase que pasaba por la mente de Syaoran en ese momento era 'Estoy en problemas"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lamentamos que el capítulo haya sido corto, pero ahí les va la explicación: En si esta historia está casi terminada pero el problema es que está en partes y tiene varios huecos, en este momento hemos llegado a uno de esos huecos

Así que si tienen IDEAS mándenlas se los agradeceremos MUCHISISISIMO y bueno en cuanto tengamos el nuevo capítulo lo publicaremos ok?????

Bueno recuerden 5 reviews para el siguiente capítulo (en cuanto lo tengamos claro)  y esperamos que todos sigan leyendo esta historia porque nos hacen muy felices BYE!!!!!!


	6. Conociendo a nuestros amigos y enemigos

Hola!!!! Estamos de regreso y como regalo de navidad, publicamos un capitulo nuevo el cual es un pequeño especial de cómo se conocieron todos, así que esperamos que les guste mucho y perdón porque nos tardamos, pero hay tantas ideas y cosas que tenemos que abarcar que es algo difícil hacer los capítulos, pero nos estamos esforzando, bueno los dejamos con el capítulo especial... pero primero queremos agradecer a...

Belen: Gracias por tu review, la verdad Meiling y Lien van a ayudar a muchas cosas pero también habrá sorpresas por su llegada, entenderás cuando leas este capítulo, pero algo que si te puedo asegurar es que Meiling va a causar un súper alboroto

Celina Sosa: yo tampoco acepto que Syaoran deje de amar a Sakura pero pues las cosas tomaran un giro próximamente (jijijijijiji)

kikis tao: nos volvimos a tardar pero esperamos que este capítulo te guste y que sigas leyendo, gracias!!!

Kirita Kasugi: Juramos arreglar todo en el futuro, no nos mates!!!!!

Kanna-sagara: Meiling y Tomoyo serán una parte esencial para que esos dos se junten pero claro que habrá mas sorpresas en el futuro, gracias por tu review!!!

Undine: Gracias por tu review, sigue leyendo please!!!

Khya: Muy bien, estas en la lista de golpeadores de Erica, pero tendrás que esperar tu turno ok??? Gracias por tu review!!!

SaKuRa-wEn: Estamos tomando en consideración tu idea, aunque claro decidimos cambiar unas cosas, las cuales no podemos decir porque arruinaría las sorpresas, pero muchas gracias por tu idea y nos alegra que te haya gustado la relación de la canción con la historia, nos esforzamos mucho y nos hace felices el hecho de que le haya gustado

Kamira: gracias por considerar la historia como buena, esperamos que sigas leyendo

Pili: nos agrado la idea, la pondremos en el futuro, gracias por leer y por tu review

Seinko: que bueno que te llegó el fic, nos hizo muy feliz tu comentario y pues por lo menos en este capitulo tendrás una pequeña escena ss, gracias por tu review!!!

Korishiteru: Tu idea nos preció interesante y pues mas o menos le atinaste a lo que queremos hacer, pero claro que habrá mas cosas en los siguientes capítulos, le toca sufrir a Syaoran no crees??? Gracias por tu comentario sobre la historia, llevamos meses planeando este fic y gracias a gente como tu y todos los demás nos da ganas de seguir escribiendo

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, ustedes nos animan a seguir escribiendo y a seguir esforzándonos para hacer de esta historia algo inolvidable, esperamos que todos tengan una feliz navidad y que se la pasen súper con sus seres mas queridos, bueno ahora si los dejamos con este capitulo especial...

" " Estoy hablando!!!

' ' Estoy pensando!!!

( ) El autor nos comparte sus pensamientos

***** Cambio de lugar o escena

Es difícil ser mejores amigos 

Capitulo Especial "Conociendo a nuestros amigos (y enemigos)"

**** Sakura & Syaoran (tienen 4 años) **** (aunque ya hayan leído esto, le aumentamos algunas cosas)

Una niña de 4 años con ojos verdes y cabello café claro estaba sentada debajo de un árbol viendo las nubes cuando de pronto una pelota llegó volando y le pego en la cara

"Hoe!!!" la niña dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, la pelota no estaba dura, pero un golpe es un golpe, de pronto un niño con ojos color ámbar (ese es el color verdad?) y cabello café oscuro y alborotado llegó hasta donde estaba ella

"Lo siento!!! Pateé muy fuerte la pelota porque me hicieron enojar y..." el niño seguía hablando y pidiendo disculpas y la niña de pronto sonrió olvidando su dolor o bueno olvidando lo que paso  

"Está bien" la niña dijo, pero el niño seguía hablando sin parar y la niña le lanzó la pelota, el niño la atrapo sorprendido y la niña solo le sonrió y se levantó "Esta bien" ella repitió, el niño cabeceó y miro al suelo

La niñita se paró en frente de el y extendió su mano "Soy Sakura" ella dijo felizmente, el niño levanto la cara, la miró y volvió a bajar la cara "Soy Syaoran" el dijo y agarro su mano "Sholan" la niña dijo, el niño la vio y la corrigió "Sya-o-ran" el niño dijo calmadamente

La niña se rió y volvió a decir "Sholan" el niño nadamas sacudió su cabeza, la iba a volver a corregir pero pues tenían 4 años, era lógico que no pudiera decir su nombre, la niña sonrió de nuevo 'esa niña sonríe mucho' pensó Syaoran

"puedo jugar contigo a la pelota?" Sakura preguntó dulcemente, Syaoran no sabía si decirle que no, por lo normal a el no le gustaba jugar con otros niños, pero ella se veía diferente así que cabeceo y le paso la pelota, Sakura se rió y se hecho a correr con Syaoran detrás de ella

"Hey espera!!!" Syaoran gritó persiguiendo a Sakura, ella solo se río y siguió corriendo, iba tan distraída que no vio una piedra y se tropezó y se cayó

"Hoe!!" Sakura dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y agarrándose su rodilla la cual tenía un raspón y estaba sangrando un poco

Syaoran llegó y la vio en el suelo, sacó su pequeño pañuelo verde y se lo puso en la herida a Sakura "Estas bien??" le preguntó muy preocupado

Sakura sacudió su cabeza "me duele" le dijo con lagrimas en su rostro

Syaoran la ayudo a levantarse y entre los dos se fueron caminando hacia una banca que había cerca, Syaoran no quería ver a Sakura llorar aunque la acababa de conocer, así que se levantó y se fue corriendo

"Sholan!!" Sakura gritó llorando, ella creía que Syaoran ya la había abandonado con una rodilla adolorida, Sakura subió sus rodillas a la banca (aunque una le dolía mucho) y puso su cara en ellas y siguió llorando

"No llores" alguien le dijo, Sakura levantó la cara y vio a Syaoran en frente de ella con un helado de cereza

Sakura sonrió y se lanzó contra Syaoran abrazándolo y a la vez tirándolo al suelo, lo que causo que ella también se cayera al suelo pero en verdad no le importó, Syaoran en verdad no entendía a esa niña un momento estaba llorando y al otro estaba feliz y Sakura al lanzarse contra el, tiró el helado "tiraste el helado que te traje" Syaoran le dijo

Sakura lo siguió abrazando y dijo "no importa, me hiciste feliz con regresar" dijo muy felizmente

Syaoran no entendía a Sakura pero quería conocerla mas y llegar a entenderla, así que los dos se quedaron sentados en el suelo, con un helado derritiéndose a un lado en el suelo, hasta que llegó Touya por Sakura y se despidieron prometiendo verse en el mismo lugar a la mañana del siguiente día

**** Sakura / Syaoran & Tomoyo (tienen 5 años) ****

Sakura y Syaoran estaban jugando en el parque con la nueva patineta de Syaoran, acababa de ser el cumpleaños de Syaoran y su mamá le había regalado una pequeña patineta para que jugara así que los dos se habían ido corriendo al parque para estrenarla

"Syao déjame estrenarla, tu la tendrás para toda la vida" Sakura le dijo a Syaoran con ojos de cachorrito

"No, es mi regalo y yo la estreno primero" Syaoran le dijo abrazando la patineta

"Pero tu la vas a tener siempre y yo no" Sakura le dijo

"Tu no me dejaste usar tu bici cuando te la regalaron" Syaoran le reclamó

"Era nueva!!!" Sakura le dijo con las manos cruzadas

"Esta es nueva también" Syaoran le dijo poniendo la patineta detrás de el

"Solo una vuelta" Sakura le rogó a Syaoran poniendo cara de cachorro triste

Syaoran rodó sus ojos y le dio la patineta a Sakura "pero si te caes no me culpes" le dijo

Sakura saltó de felicidad "Gracias Syao" le dijo muy felizmente y se subió a la patineta y se impulso un poco pero perdió su balance y se hubiera caído si no hubiera sido porque Syaoran la había agarrado

"Te lo dije" Syaoran le dijo

Sakura le sacó la lengua "no volverá a pasar" le dijo muy segura de si misma, pero Syaoran sabía que se iba a volver a caer

Sakura se volvió a impulsar y milagrosamente se mantuvo en la patineta "te dije que si podía" le dijo muy felizmente a Syaoran

"Sakura!!" Syaoran le gritó pero ya era demasiado tarde, Sakura se había impulsado hacía el lago y pues como estaba viendo a Syaoran y no hacia en frente, fue directo al lago

"Hoe!!!" Sakura gritó cayéndose en el lago

Syaoran se acercó preocupado al lago, pero vio que Sakura estaba bien, solo estaba mojada, enojada y con una rana en la cabeza, no se aguanto las ganas y se empezó a reír, Sakura se enojó mas y se levantó se quitó la rana de la cabeza, se acercó a Syaoran y le metió la rana en la playera "Ja" Sakura le dijo

Syaoran sintió algo pegajoso en su playera y se puso a correr tratando de sacarse la rana de la camisa, de pronto la rana salió de la camisa de Syaoran, el volteó a ver a Sakura y la iba a perseguir cuando vio que algo se movía en el arbusto, Sakura también lo vio

"Hoe!! Un fantasma" Sakura dijo, Syaoran se acercó al arbusto pasando a Sakura detrás de el y abrió el arbusto y Sakura gritó un gran "HOE!!!!"

"Hohohohoho" una niña con cabello violeta y ojos morados se estaba riendo y en su mano estaba sosteniendo una cámara, Sakura y Syaoran la vieron confundidos "son tan Kawaii" la niña dijo felizmente

Sakura y Syaoran se voltearon a ver y luego voltearon a ver a la extraña niña "ah, hola" Sakura dijo

La niña se levantó, se sacudió el vestido y extendió su mano "soy Tomoyo" dijo muy felizmente

Sakura sonrió y tomo la mano de la niña "soy Sakura y el es mi amigo Syaoran" dijo felizmente, Tomoyo le dio también la mano a Syaoran y el también la saludo 

"Oh me puedo quedar con ustedes???" Tomoyo les preguntó con una gran sonrisa la cual Sakura le devolvió

"Claro" Sakura le dijo, Syaoran vio a Sakura algo inseguro, Tomoyo se veía algo rara "estábamos a punto de jugar con la patineta de Syao pero creo que se quedó en el lago" Sakura le dijo, en eso Syaoran recordó lo de la rana y ahora su patineta perdida y volteo a ver feo a Sakura

"Oh ustedes vayan a buscarla y yo los grabaré, a este video le pondré Sakura y Syaoran se aventuran en el lago" Tomoyo les dijo muy felizmente

"Ah, claro" Sakura le dijo algo insegura 

'gran ayuda' Syaoran pensó siguiendo a Sakura al lago con una loca niña detrás de el grabando cada movimiento que hacían 

**** Sakura / Syaoran / Tomoyo & Meiling (tienen 5 años y medio) ****

Sakura estaba en la escuela esperando a que Tomoyo o Syaoran llegaran 'ya es tarde, Syaoran nunca llega tarde' ella pensó poniendo las manos debajo de su cara y estaba recargada en la mesita donde Tomoyo, Syaoran y ella se sentaban para trabajar (tienen 5 años por lo que todavía van en el kinder)

De pronto la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Tomoyo con su cámara en mano como siempre "Hola Saku" Tomoyo dijo sentándose a un lado de Sakura "Syaoran no ha llegado?" le preguntó viendo alrededor

Sakura sacudió su cabeza "Es raro el nunca llega tarde" Sakura le dijo a Tomoyo, en eso la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Syaoran arrastrando su mochila y con una cara cansada, se acercó a la mesita y se dejo caer en su banca, Tomoyo y Sakura lo miraban de cerca con caras de pregunta "Estas bien Syao??" Sakura le pregunto preocupada

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza "Es solo que..." pero nunca terminó su frase porque en ese momento la maestra entro y detrás de ella entró una niña con cabello un poco largo y negro en 2 colitas, tenía ojos como rojos

"Niños cállense y siéntense, les tengo buenas noticias" la maestra anunció viendo a todos los niños "tenemos una nueva alumna saluden todos a Meiling Li" ella dijo pasando al frente a Meiling

Todos saludaron a Meiling menos Syaoran el cual estaba golpeándose la cabeza con la mesa "Li?? Es pariente tuyo Syao??" Sakura preguntó viendo a la niña la cual estaba sonriendo y viendo a los distintos niños, Syaoran solo asentó con la cabeza pero se siguió golpeando con la mesa

"Como eres prima del joven Li, que te parece si te sientas con el??" la maestra le preguntó amablemente a Meiling, Meiling asentó muy feliz con la cabeza y se fue saltando a la mesa donde Syaoran estaba, Sakura solo escucho que Syaoran hacía un raro sonido con su garganta

"Hola soy Meiling y el es mi primito Syaoran" Meiling dijo sentándose entre Sakura y Tomoyo y señalando a Syaoran el cual seguía con la cabeza en la mesa

Sakura sonrió "Soy Sakura y ella es Tomoyo" le dijo, Tomoyo le sonrió a Meiling

"Estoy muy feliz porque mi mamá decidió mudarse aquí un tiempo para que no extrañara tanto a Xiao, es genial no??" Meiling les dijo muy animada, Sakura estaba pensando que esa niña era muy activa porque hablaba muy rápido

Tomoyo asentó con la cabeza "de donde vienes?" le preguntó a Meiling

"De donde viene Xiao, de Hong Kong, verdad Xiao??" Meiling dijo sacudiendo a Syaoran para que levantara la cabeza de la mesa

"No te podías sentar en otra mesa?" Syaoran le preguntó a Meiling levantando un poco la cabeza

"Syao!!!" Sakura le dijo pegándole en la cabeza, Syaoran solo la volteo a ver feo "se amable, es tu prima" le dijo

"no por elección" murmuro Syaoran

"Ay no le hagas caso, se que en el fondo el me quiere" Meiling les dijo, Syaoran solo rodó sus ojos y siguió golpeándose la cabeza con la mesa

"Cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar??" Sakura le pregunto con una gran sonrisa a Meiling

"No se, espero que 50 años" Meiling les dijo, Sakura y Tomoyo se rieron mientras Syaoran murmuraba un pequeño '"no por favor"

"Genial, así nos da tiempo para conocernos" Tomoyo le dijo sonriendo, Meiling le regresó la sonrisa

"Si y hasta nos sobra" Meiling les dijo, Sakura se rió y vio como Syaoran se golpeaba la cabeza con la mesa 'al rato va a tener un gran dolor de cabeza' pensó sacudiendo su cabeza

**** Sakura / Syaoran / Meiling / Tomoyo & Eriol (tienen 6 años) ****

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo y Meiling estaban jugando a la pelota en el parque, el chiste era que tenían que pegarle a alguien con la pelota, era como atrapadas pero en vez de atrapar a las personas, les tenias que atinar y pegarles con la pelota, en ese instante era el turno de Sakura

"Hoe, no corran tanto, que no les puedo pegar" Sakura les gritó, Tomoyo y Meiling se rieron

"Ese es el chiste" Syaoran gritó desde un árbol

"No es justo, no te puedo pegar en el árbol" Sakura le dijo

"No es mi culpa que no te puedas subir" Syaoran le dijo recargándose

Sakura le sacó la lengua y se dispuso a pegarle a Meiling, pero ella al igual que Syaoran, corría muy rápido 'tenían que ser familia' Sakura pensó "ya no puedo, me doy por vencida" Sakura les dijo

"No seas tramposa" Meiling le dijo desde la punta de una resbaladilla

"Pero..." Sakura empezó a decir

"Eres una cobarde!!" Syaoran le gritó

'que tiene que ver la cobardía' Sakura pensó, pero a la vez si se enojo "ya veras Syaoran" le dijo y empezó a subirse al árbol en donde estaba Syaoran pero como era mas chiquita que Syaoran no podía, lo volvió a intentar mientras Syaoran se reía de ella

Meiling veía con interés mientras Tomoyo sacaba su cámara para grabar "no te cansas??" le preguntó

"Nop" Tomoyo simplemente dijo con una sonrisa, grabando a Sakura, Meiling rodó sus ojos

Sakura estaba subiendo al árbol con mucha dificultad pero ya casi lo lograba, volteo hacia abajo y vio que de hecho ya había avanzado mucho, pero si se caía en verdad le iba a doler 'Hoeeeeee' pensó

Sakura estiró su mano mientras Syaoran la veía pero en eso su pie se resbalo "Sakura" Syaoran gritó, Tomoyo y Meiling también se asustaron

Sakura cerró los ojos y espero al gran golpe pero cayo en algo suave, abrió los ojos y vio a su alrededor, vio a Tomoyo y a Meiling corriendo hacia ella y a Syaoran bajando del árbol 'no me duele nada' en eso sintió que algo se movió debajo de ella

"Hoe!!" Sakura gritó levantándose de la cosa suave la cual resultó ser un niño con cabello oscuro brillante y ojos azul como el cielo de medianoche y con lentes "perdón" Sakura le dijo arrodillándose en frente de el

El niño se levantó y se sacudió la ropa "esta bien, no estas lastimada??" le preguntó a Sakura

"yo te debería preguntar eso" Sakura le dijo

"Estoy bien, solo importa que te encuentres bien" el niño le dijo

"Sakura" Tomoyo y Meiling dijeron acercándose a ella "estas bien?" Tomoyo le preguntó

"Si, el me salvo" Sakura les dijo señalando a Eriol

"Oh" Meiling dijo, vio detrás del niño y vio a Syaoran con una cara enojada "eres el héroe de Sakura" le dijo al niño con una sonrisa malévola

"No podía dejar que una linda niña se lastimara verdad?" Eriol les dijo tomando la mano de Sakura y dándole un beso, Sakura se puso roja y Meiling vio como Syaoran se estremecía con el acto

"Soy Meiling" ella dijo muy felizmente "ellas son Tomoyo y tu princesa en problemas es Sakura" le dijo señalando a cada una

"Es un placer conocer a tan lindas niñas" Eriol les dijo con una sonrisa

"Y ese detrás de ti que te quiere asesinar por tocar a su querida Sakurita es mi primito Syaoran" Meiling dijo, Syaoran vio feo a Meiling

"Hola" Eriol le dijo algo indiferente, Syaoran lo vio feo y agarro a Sakura de la mano y se la llevó "creo que no le agrado" Eriol le dijo a Tomoyo y a Meiling

"Es solo que te acercaste a Sakura" Tomoyo le dijo sonriendo y grabando a Syaoran el cual estaba casi arrastrando a una confundida Sakura

"Creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien" Meiling le dijo abrazándolo por los hombros

"Creo que si" Eriol les dijo compartiendo la misma sonrisa malévola que ambas tenían

**** Sakura / Syaoran / Tomoyo / Eriol / Meiling & Lien (tienen 12 años) ****

Sakura y Syaoran estaban sentados viendo como sus demás compañeros jugaban basket

"Meiling ya se tardó no crees?" Sakura le preguntó a Syaoran

Syaoran solo se encogió de hombros "le dije que no le hiciera eso a Kat pero como siempre no me hizo caso, espero que en verdad la castiguen esta vez" le dijo sin mucha importancia

"Eres muy malo con ella" Sakura le dijo algo enojada

En eso Tomoyo y Eriol llegaron "que hacen aquí tan solitos??" Eriol les preguntó con una voz malévola

Syaoran volteó a ver a Eriol con una mirada fea "nada" le dijo enojado, Eriol lo vio con ojos de 'seguro'

"No ha llegado Meiling??" Tomoyo les preguntó sentándose al lado de Sakura

"No, espero que no la castiguen" Sakura le dijo

"Lo que no entiendo es porque solo la llamaron a ella cuando también Eriol participó" Syaoran dijo señalando a Eriol

"Oye no me culpes, ella tuvo la idea yo solo la asistí" Eriol dijo defendiéndose

Tomoyo lo golpeo gentilmente en el brazo "De todos modos estuvo mal, aunque lo que Kat le hizo a Sakura fue peor" Tomoyo les dijo

Sakura vio hacía el piso recordando el incidente, Kat estaba enamorada de Syaoran 'mas bien obsesionada' y odiaba a Sakura porque ella era amiga de el, así que siempre le hacía la vida de cuadritos, la última cosa que le hizo fue dizque tropezarse en frente de Sakura y como Kat traía chocolate caliente en un vaso, Sakura termino toda mojada, quemada y sucia

Meiling se había enojado tanto que había jurado vengarse, y su venganza consistió en llenarla de pegamento y plumas de colores, y Kat fue corriendo a acusar a Meiling, claro que Eriol también había ayudado a Meiling

En eso escucharon un fuerte "Eres un insoportable" y vieron a Meiling salir de la escuela con un niño detrás de ella, Meiling se acercó hacia ellos y vieron que estaba realmente enojada

"Meiling que te paso?" Tomoyo le preguntó

Sakura vio detrás de Meiling y ahí estaba el niño de antes con una gran sonrisa, el tenía cabello café claro y peinado en picos y ojos de color gris, el niño le sonrió y Sakura se puso roja, Syaoran noto eso y vio feo al niño

"Este ser me está molestando y le tengo que dar todo un tour de la escuela como castigo por lo que le hice a esa Gata (Kat)" Meiling les dijo viendo feo al niño que estaba detrás de ella

"No es mi culpa el hecho de que yo soy mas listo que tu" el niño le dijo sonriendo coquetamente

"El dragón rojo no existe, es solo una leyenda!" Meiling le dijo molesta

"Que tu no lo hayas visto es diferente" el niño le dijo, Meiling alzó sus manos e hizo un sonido de desesperación, el niño solo sonrió y le guiño el ojo a Sakura la cual se puso realmente roja, Syaoran se enojó mas y Eriol se dio cuenta de todo

"Soy Eriol" le dijo y estrechó su mano

"Soy Lien y me acabo de transferir a esta escuela" Lien le dijo sonriendo abiertamente

"Yo soy Tomoyo" ella le dijo sonriendo, acababa de entender lo que Eriol quería hacer porque también había visto la reacción de Sakura hacía Lien

"y quien es esta hermosa niña" Lien dijo tomado la mano de Sakura, Syaoran hizo un sonido con su garganta y se aguanto las ganas de golpear a Lien

Sakura se puso muy roja "s-soy Sa-Sakura" le dijo tímidamente

"Es un placer conocerte Sa-Sakura" Lien le dijo besándole la mano 

"Soy Syaoran" el dijo muy enojado y viéndolo feo

Lien sonrió reconociendo la mirada de celos que tenía Syaoran en la cara "Hola Syaoran, no te molesta que me robe a tu novia ya que mi guía me odia??" le preguntó "inocentemente"

"No es mi novia" Syaoran dijo enojado

"Oh entonces, miladi le gustaría ser mi guía?" Lien le preguntó a Sakura la cual estaba mas roja que un tomate

"Se-seguro" Sakura dijo tímidamente, Lien sonrió y los dos se alejaron

"Gracias a Dios" Meiling murmuro "es odiosos e insoportable, no se como a Sakura le pudo gustar" Meiling dijo sin pensar

Syaoran vio feo a Meiling y se levantó para seguir a Lien y a Sakura

"fue algo que dije?" Meiling preguntó, sonrió y siguió a Syaoran

"creo que me llevaré genial con Lien" Eriol le dijo a Tomoyo

"Tienen la misma manera de hacer enojar a Syaoran... pero no es bueno tener a dos Li en su contra, tienen un muy mal genio" Tomoyo le dijo viendo a Meiling la cual le iba diciendo cosas a Syaoran el cual cada vez se enojaba mas

"Mmmm, ya veremos que pasa" Eriol le dijo con una sonrisa malévola, Tomoyo no sabía que estaba planeando Eriol pero sabía que no podía ser algo bueno

**** Sakura / Syaoran / Tomoyo / Eriol / Meiling / Lien & Kyu (tienen 13 años) ****

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling y Lien, estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares esperando a que el profesor llegara

"ya tiene 15 minutos de retraso, nos salimos?" Sakura le preguntó algo esperanzada a Syaoran

"ya se que odias esta materia pero no es para tanto" Syaoran le dijo

"no es para tanto, siempre me avergüenza" Sakura le dijo indignada

"a menos que quieras tener detención y falta yo te digo que no te salgas" Syaoran le dijo

"Por..." Sakura le empezó a preguntar pero oyó un "Kinomoto" volteo y vio a su profesor de matemáticas en la puerta

"Puedo seguir o tiene mas cosas que decirle al joven Li?" le preguntó molesto

"Lo siento" Sakura murmuro y se enderezó en su banca

"Ahora que la señorita Kinomoto decidió dejarme hablar, quiero que le den la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo estudiante, el viene desde Inglaterra, saluden a Kyu Hitori" les dijo

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró un chico con ojos verdes y cabello entre café claro y güero "Soy Kyu Hitori espero que seamos amigos" dijo sonriendo

El profesor le asigno su lugar y empezaron con su clase, durante toda la clase Sakura notó que Kyu no le quitaba la mirada de encima y la hacía sentir incómoda 

Cuando la clase terminó Sakura recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta pero un brazo la detuvo "Hola soy Kyu, me podrías dar tu nombre?" Kyu le dijo sonriendo

"Oh, soy Sakura Kinomoto" le dijo algo insegura, en verdad se quería ir

"que bonito nombre, y tu eres tan bonita como la flor de cerezo" Kyu le dijo sonriendo

En eso alguien medio empujo a Kyu y agarro a Sakura de la mano "vamos Saku, tenemos cosas que hacer" Syaoran le dijo 'porque Sakura siempre atrae a los nuevos?' el pensó molesto, miro de arriba a abajo a Kyu y se alejo murmurando "acosadores de amigas despistadas"

Kyu se quedó en la puerta viendo como Sakura y Syaoran se alejaban y tenía una cara molesta

"Lástima" Meiling murmuró y se paso

Kyu volteo y vio a Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol y Lien los cuales siguieron a Sakura y Syaoran mientras Meiling gritaba "Xiao Lang no te pongas celoso"

Kyu sacudió su cabeza 'abra muchas mas oportunidades para platicar con ella' pensó caminando en dirección contraria a la que Syaoran y los demás se habían ido

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo especial, no creo que quieran recordar como conocieron a Erica verdad??? Bueno dimos un total giro, a Sakura le gustaba (o gusta??) Lien, el cual es novio de Meiling, por lo que ya sabrán que Lien tendrá un gran papel en esta historia, bueno hay mas historia detrás de todo esto, como:

1) Como se conocen Kyu y Erica??

2) Como es que son novios Meiling y Lien?

3) Sakura y Lien???

4)Dónde estaban Meiling y Lien y que hacían allá?

Esto lo exploraremos en futuros capítulos así que no se desesperen y sigan leyendo, y si se preguntan porque Syaoran se puso celosos de Eriol fue porque aún los amigos, sin querer ser mas que amigos, se enojan cuando ven que alguien es lindo con ese amigo(a) y de los demás creo que es obvio el porqué se enojó, recuerden que aceptamos todo tipo de comentarios y también aceptamos IDEAS así que no se les olvide mandar REVIEWS, recuerden 5 reviews para el siguiente capítulo


	7. Cuando el pasado regresa y viejos sentim...

Hola!!! Creo que esto es lo más rápido que hemos actualizado, pero en si este capítulo ya estaba hecho, solo nos faltaba agregarle unas cosas, esperamos que lo disfruten y que no nos maten por el contenido, no que sea malo, pero bueno...

Bueno queremos agradecer a...

kikis tao: Esperamos con ansias tu idea, la verdad creo que a todos les gusta cuando Syaoran es lindo (SIPI!!!! – Liz) y bueno esperamos que sigas leyendo y gracias por tu review!!!

SaKuRa-wEn: Creo que en este capitulo responderemos tu pregunta sobre Sakura y bueno en cuanto a Syaoran, tendrás que esperar para ver si lo hacemos (claro que lo haremos jajajajaja – Liz) Bueno leímos tu ff y creo que ya viste nuestro comentario no???? Gracias por tu review!!

Laura Li: Gracias por tu comentario!!! Sakura y Lien... bueno tendrás que leer para saber que onda y bueno lo de la canción fue idea de Liz así que agradézcanselo a ella (Fue mi idea jajajaja – Liz) bueno esperamos que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando la historia

Seinko: a todos(as) les gusta ver a Syaoran de novio celoso, bueno esperamos que sigas leyendo ok????? Gracias por tu review!!!

Belen: Te concedimos tu deseo y pusimos este capitulo antes!!!! Y bueno no te podemos decir que va a pasar con Sakura y Syaoran pero te diré que Liz es una fan de S&S así que.... entiendes no??? Pero pues aún tienen un gran camino por seguir, Gracias por tu review!!!

Pili: De hecho tu idea está hecha en un capítulo, pero tiene ciertas diferencias, pero tienes que esperar algo de tiempo ok???? Gracias por tu review!!!!

Undine: Bueno el capítulo pasado fue una "presentación" de cómo se conocieron todos, ya que es diferente a como se conocieron en el anime, esperamos que te haya servido nuestra explicación

CecY: Jajajajaja no te preocupes, pronto le abriremos la cabeza a Xiao en cuanto a lo demás que pusiste pues tendrás que seguir leyendo (jijijijijiji)

kikis tao: No hemos escrito mucho de T&E verdad??? No te preocupes, prometemos tocar mas su relación en el futuro ok??? En cuanto a Sakura Y Lien, pues no es posible, ya sabrás porque...

Andy_Estrella : Te recuerda cosas de ti???? Uuuuuuuu, bueno ese no es el tema, gracias por tus comentarios y esperamos que sigas leyendo ok????

Khya: Pues la verdad es que tienes que esperar como el 4 lugar, pero tendrás que esperar hasta que terminemos la historia, la necesitaremos... por un rato

aleirbag potter: La verdad si, todos dicen lo mismo de Erica pero bueno, y sobre Kyu, no te preocupes, habrá sorpresas en el futuro (aunque no podemos decir si son buenas o malas) y todos quieren saber que onda con Lien!!!! Esperamos que este capítulo les explique ciertas cosas

En verdad agradecemos todos los reviews que nos mandan, ustedes nos ayudan y alientan a seguir escribiendo, esperamos de todo corazón que sigan leyendo y que sigan manando sus comentarios e ideas, ahora si los dejamos con el siguiente capítulo...

" " Estoy hablando!!!

' ' Estoy pensando!!!

( ) El autor nos comparte sus pensamientos

***** Cambio de lugar o escena

Es difícil ser mejores amigos 

Capitulo 6 "Cuando el pasado regresa y viejos sentimientos renacen"

Sakura estaba en el parque, estaba sentada en uno de los columpios y estaba viendo el atardecer, de pronto alguien la empezó a empujar desde atrás "Hoe?" Sakura dijo, volteo y vio a Kyu

"Que haces aquí tan solita?" Kyu le dijo

"Estaba pensando" Sakura le dijo

"Y se puede saber en que?" Kyu le dijo sentándose en el otro columpio

Sakura se quedó callada por un momento "es gracioso lo que haces por los que quieres" le dijo a Kyu

Kyu la vio algo confundido "es gracioso?" le preguntó

Sakura se rió un poco y sacudió su cabeza "olvídalo, estoy loca" le dijo a Kyu

"Ya lo sabía, pero es bueno que tu lo aceptes, el primer paso para la recuperación es aceptar que tienes un problema" Kyu le dijo sonriendo mientras Sakura lo veía feo

"Eso fue tan NO gracioso" Sakura le dijo indignada

"Uno que te quiere animar" Kyu le dijo fingiendo estar sentido

"Sabes no eres tan desesperante como creía" Sakura le dijo

"Gracias, creo" Kyu le dijo pensando

"Y me has apoyado mas en esto que los demás" Sakura le dijo sonriendo "espero que sigamos siendo buenos amigos" le dijo con una gran sonrisa

Kyu le sonrió pero no mucho 'solo espero que luego no te arrepientas de lo que dices' pensó tristemente, si salía a la luz lo que Erica estaba haciendo, estaba mas que seguro que Erica lo iba a arrastrar con ella, y en verdad no quería perder la pequeña amistad que estaba empezando a tener con Sakura

***************************************

Syaoran asomó su cabeza por la puerta del salón y checó que no hubiera gente alrededor, cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba solo suspiro y entró pacíficamente al salón, había llegado mas temprano de lo normal, pero en verdad ya no soportaba a Meiling, a cada rato hacía comentarios sarcásticos sobre Sakura y el y en verdad Syaoran ya se había desesperado

Cuando Syaoran se sentó en su banca y puso su cabeza en sus brazos escuchó un "Xiao!!!" desde la puerta 'no ahora' pensó

"Somos tus invitados, no deberías abandonarnos" Meiling le dijo sentándose en la banca de Sakura

"Desde cuando son mis invitados? No recuerdo haberlos invitado" Syaoran le dijo algo molesto

"Tu no, pero tía Yelan si" Meiling le dijo sonriendo, Lien estaba sentado en la banca de Tomoyo viendo hacia el pizarrón con una cara aburrida

"A que vinieron?" Syaoran preguntó viendo a Lien con algo de rencor (jijijiji)

"Que no podemos venir a visitarlos?" Meiling dijo fingiendo estar sentida

"Ambos sabemos que no vinieron a eso" Syaoran le dijo enojado

Meiling solo sonrió malévolamente "bueno, supongo que extrañábamos ciertas cosas de aquí y pues le pedí a mi mamá que me mandará por un tiempo, en verdad quiero ver a Sakura" Meiling le dijo "y a Erica" dijo después de pensarlo un poco

Syaoran la volteo a ver con una cara sorprendida "como sabes de..." empezó a decir, pero nunca terminó su oración

"Meiling!!!!" Sakura gritó desde la puerta muy felizmente

Meiling se levantó y sonrió "Saku!!!" le dijo y la abrazó cuando Sakura se acercó

"Cuando llegaste??" (no ha visto a Lien) Sakura le pregunto

"Llegamos ayer" Lien le dijo levantándose para saludarla

Sakura volteo a ver a donde había escuchado la voz y se puso un poco roja (somos malos jajajajaja) "Lien" dijo casi susurrando

Lien sonrió y la abrazo "Hola Ying Fa" (si saben lo que significa no??? Es Sakura pero en chino)

Syaoran rodó sus ojos y vio feo a Lien, Meiling vio todo y sonrió 'Tomoyo tenía razón' pensó felizmente

"Ah... cuanto tiempo se van a quedar?" Sakura dijo algo tímidamente

'acaba de llegar este menso y ya no sabe como hablar' Syaoran pensó molesto, en verdad no le gustaba que Sakura se sintiera atraída hacia Lien, y lo peor es que a Meiling no le importaba, es su novia, le debería de importar

"La verdad no estamos seguros" Meiling le dijo viendo detrás de ella, Eriol y Tomoyo acababan de llegar "Hola chicuelos" Meiling les dijo sonriendo

Tomoyo sonrió abiertamente "Meiling que sorpresa" dijo, Eriol rodó sus ojos pero sonrió

'Algo no esta bien' Syaoran pensó viendo sospechosamente a Tomoyo y a Meiling

"Y Lien" Tomoyo dijo viendo a Lien y volteando a ver un poco a Sakura "me alegra verlos de nuevo" les dijo sonriendo malévolamente

"Igualmente" Lien le dijo y saludo a Eriol, Sakura estaba totalmente callada y viendo hacia la ventana intentando no ver a Syaoran, Syaoran la estaba viendo fijamente y cada vez se enojaba mas

En eso se escuchó la molesta voz de Erica "Xiao!!!!" dijo y se fue con Syaoran lo abrazó y le dio un beso

Meiling volteo a ver a Tomoyo y ella solo asentó 'esa es Erica' Meiling pensó sonriendo malévolamente, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia Syaoran y Erica, Syaoran la vio acercarse y la vio sospechosamente "no nos vas a presentar?" Meiling preguntó sarcásticamente

Erica vio feo a Meiling "soy Erica" le dijo viéndola de arriba abajo

"Soy Meiling, la prima de Syaoran" le dijo regresándole la fea mirada

"Mucho gusto" Erica le dijo "dulcemente"

"Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo" Meiling le dijo y se volteo y se fue con los demás

"Meiling" Syaoran dijo pero Meiling solo le sonrió y se volvió a voltear

Erica estaba viendo feo a Meiling cuando de pronto notó a Lien (lo haremos la competencia de Syaoran ok???) 'Wow que guapo' pensó sonriéndose a si misma, tenía una nueva víctima y Syaoran era tan tonto que no se iba a dar cuenta

La puerta se volvió a abrir y entro Kyu, vio confundido a su alrededor y vio a Meiling 'oh no' pensó con algo de miedo

"Kyu" Sakura le dijo y fue a saludarlo "estoy segura de que recuerdas a Meiling y a Lien" le dijo llevándolo de la mano a donde estaban los demás

"Claro" Kyu dijo inseguro "Hola" les dijo

"Hola Kyu" Meiling le dijo sonriendo, Lien solo hizo un gesto con la cara, Kyu vio al suelo y luego levantó la mirada hacia donde estaban Syaoran y Erica, Syaoran lo estaba viendo con mirada asesina mientras que Erica veía a Lien 'esto se va a poner feo' Kyu pensó sacudiendo su cabeza

***************************************

Lien estaba esperando a que Meiling saliera de la oficina del director, no estaba seguro de que los volvieran a aceptar, Meiling había sido la pesadilla del director, Lien sonrió a si mismo 'una razón mas por la que la amo' pensó

"Hola" alguien le dijo, Lien levantó la mirada y vio a Erica delante de el con una sonrisa "Soy Erica" Erica le dijo con una sonrisa seductora

Lien solo levantó una ceja "Lien" le dijo simplemente, si no mal recordaba ella era la perrita faldera que estaba causando problemas entre Sakura y Syaoran

"Eres nuevo verdad?" Erica le preguntó, Lien solo acento con la cabeza, en verdad no le interesaba hablar con Erica, Erica se estaba desesperando Lien no parecía interesado en ella 'mejor, me gustan los retos'

Erica pasó los últimos 10 minutos intentando sacarle la platica a Lien pero en verdad no estaba funcionando, Lien no le decía nada solo asentaba o negaba con la cabeza

"Y como te gustan las chicas?" Erica finalmente le preguntó

Lien de pronto sonrió y Erica le sonrió "Pues me gustan algo alocadas, justo como la que esta detrás de ti queriéndote matar" Lien le dijo viendo detrás de Erica

Erica volteo a ver para atrás y encontró a una Meiling lista para asesinar "Ah hola" le dijo

Meiling solo rodó sus ojos "cariño, no te dije que te alejaras de las perritas?" le preguntó dulcemente a Lien

"Lo siento amor" Lien le dijo abrazándola

"No sabía que a Syaoran le interesaban las perritas, tendré que hablar con el" Meiling le dijo a Erica con una sonrisa falsa y después se alejó con Lien abrazándola

Erica solo se quedó ahí parada viendo feo a la parejita

***************************************

Sakura y Kyu estaban sentados juntos debajo de un árbol, estaban comiendo

"Sabias que Meiling y Lien iban a regresar?" Kyu le preguntó

Sakura sacudió su cabeza "me tomó por sorpresa" le dijo comiendo una bolita de arroz (yumi yumi)

"Pero estas feliz no?" Kyu le dijo robándole una bolita

"No te robes mi comida!!!!" Sakura le dijo intentándole quitar la bolita pero Kyu se la metió rápidamente a la boca y le dio una sonrisa inocente mientras que Sakura lo veía feo

"Bueno lo estas?" Kyu le dijo después de que terminó de masticar y tragar la bolita

"Claro, son mis amigos" Sakura le dijo tomando un poco de jugo

"Solo eso?" Kyu le preguntó sospechosamente

Sakura lo vio con cara de pregunta cuanto de pronto captó "Oh... si lo dices por Lien, creo que todo lo que pasó quedó en el pasado, claro sigue siendo guapo pero..." Sakura se quedó viendo hacía donde Syaoran estaba jugando fútbol

"Syaoran es mejor" Kyu dijo viendo hacia donde Sakura estaba viendo, Sakura se puso roja y bajo la cabeza

"Es raro hablar de esto contigo" Sakura le dijo apenada

"Solo piensa que soy una de tus amigas" Kyu le dijo, de pronto cruzó las piernas y puso sus manos sobre su regazo "Sakurita pintémonos las uñas mientras hablamos del guapo de Syaoran" le dijo haciendo una voz de niña

Sakura se rió y lo golpeo gentilmente mientras sacudía su cabeza "Eres tan raro" le dijo

"Lo se" Kyu le dijo y se recostó en el árbol

"En verdad crees que Erica ame a Syaoran?" Sakura le preguntó viendo hacia el cielo

Kyu se quedó pensando un momento "Sinceramente creo que no" le dijo 'no puedo seguir mintiéndole' Kyu pensó viendo a Sakura

"Pero ella dijo..." Sakura empezó a decir pero Kyu solo sacudió su cabeza

"No siempre debes de creer lo que te dicen Saku" Kyu le dijo sinceramente

Sakura solo lo vio con una cara de confusión y luego vio a Syaoran que estaba jugando a lo lejos y luego vio a sus demás amigos que estaban platicando en unas bancas que había cerca, Meiling volteo a verla y la saludo desde lejos, Sakura sonrió y le regresó el saludo

Kyu vio para donde estaba viendo Sakura "crees que aún me quieran golpear?" le preguntó viendo a Meiling y a Lien

Sakura sonrió "No creo, han madurado, se les ve desde aquí" le aseguro

"Eso espero" Kyu susurro, si ambos se enteraban de la verdad detrás de la relación de Syaoran y Erica estaba mas que seguro de que Lien y Meiling lo iban a patear, protegían mucho a Sakura

Sakura se quedó pensando y entendía porque el "miedo" de Kyu, cuando tenían 14 años Kyu armó un gran relajo por algo que le había dicho a Syaoran, de hecho el había ocasionado la pelea mas grande entre Sakura y Syaoran...

FLASHBACK 

Syaoran estaba caminando en uno de los pasillos de la escuela, estaba solo porque Sakura había insistido en quedarse a ayudar a Meiling y a Lien, su pretexto había sido que quería evitar que se mataran, pero Syaoran sabía mas...

En eso notó que Kyu estaba recargado en una de las paredes de la escuela, iba a pasar sin mirarlo pero...

"Es doloroso que tu mejor amiga te cambie no?" Kyu le dijo viendo hacia el techo

Syaoran rodó sus ojos "Nadie me cambió" le dijo molesto

Kyu se rió "Claro, tal vez si te sigues diciendo eso, algún día te convencerás" le dijo con voz malévola

"Que quieres Kyu?" Syaoran le dijo molesto

"Sinceramente a tu amiguita Sakura" Kyu le dijo, Syaoran lo vio feo "pero como no se puede, ahora te quiero abrir los ojos a la realidad" le dijo sonriendo malévolamente

"Cual realidad?" Syaoran le preguntó molesto

"Se ve que te gusta Sakura en un sentido de mas que amigos..." Syaoran lo iba anegar "y no lo niegues, no soy tan ciego; pero aceptémoslo, no eres nada a comparación de Lien"

Syaoran lo vio feo pero no le dijo nada

"El es perfecto y bueno, Sakura nunca te va a ver como ve a Lien, es obvio que está loca por el" Kyu le dijo, había planeado todo perfectamente, era lógico que Sakura quería algo con Syaoran, pero Kyu no iba a permitir eso y Lien le estaba dando la perfecta razón para que esos dos se enojaran y una vez que ya no se hablaran Kyu iba a hacer su jugada con Sakura "es mas, creo que es obvio que te cambiaría por el" Kyu le dijo

Eso lo había hecho, Syaoran agarró a Kyu por el cuello de su camisa y lo azotó contra la pared pero Kyu aún seguía sonriendo "y sabes que es verdad" Kyu le dijo muy seguro de si mismo

Syaoran lo iba a golpear cuando escuchó una risa, volteo y vio a Sakura y a Lien que salían de un salón, Lien le dijo algo a Sakura y ella lo aventó gentilmente pero Lien solo la abrazó y se alejaron abrazados, no notando a Syaoran y a Lien

Syaoran se quedó viendo hacia donde Sakura y Lien se habían ido "ahora niégamelo" Kyu le dijo, Syaoran solo lo volteo a ver con odio lo empujo y se fue mientras Kyu lo veía con una mirada de triunfo

***************************************

"Estas molesto conmigo" Sakura dijo viendo al suelo

"No Sakura" Syaoran dijo caminando junto a Sakura

"Si lo estas, lo notó cada vez que me miras" Sakura dijo deteniéndose

Syaoran volteo a verla, si estaba molesto la verdad, Sakura lo ignoraba y siempre andaba baboseando por Lien cuando era obvio que Lien quería algo con Meiling, tal vez era tonto pero no le gustaba que Sakura lo ignorara y aparte las palabras de Kyu le estaban dando vueltas en la cabeza

"Es solo que tu obsesión por Lien..." Syaoran empezó a decir

"Cual obsesión???" Sakura dijo enojada

"Te la pasas pensando en el, es mas creo que hasta desearías que el fuera tu mejor amigo" Syaoran dijo molesto

Sakura vio impresionada a Syaoran, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, si se sentía atraída por Lien pero no era para tanto, es mas lo estaba ayudando con Meiling; no cambiaría la amistad de Syaoran por nada del mundo, una cosa era que le gustara alguien físicamente y otra cosa era que amara a Syaoran por TODO lo que era

"Como puedes decir eso??? No te cambiaria por nada, si tal vez Lien me atrae un poco pero tu..." Sakura dijo enojada y a la vez triste, estaba a punto de decirle a Syaoran lo que en verdad pensaba de el

"Yo??? Yo no soy tan PERFECTO como el cierto???" Syaoran dijo molesto

Sakura estaba realmente enojada, Syaoran estaba tomando las cosas por otro lado

"Me dejas hablar??? Tu no entiendes!!!" Sakura dijo casi gritando

"Tu eres la que no entiende que el no se va a fijar en alguien tan distraída, tonta y aniñada como otros" Syaoran dijo, al momento que las palabras salieron por su boca se arrepintió de haberlas dicho "No espera..." empezó a decir pero el daño estaba hecho

"Y que si soy eso, por lo menos no soy una egoísta que solo piensa en si misma!! Es bueno saber lo que realmente piensas de mi, si eres tan maduro que haces aquí conmigo, vete, no te necesito!!" Sakura le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos "No puedo creer que te haya visto como mi mejor amigo, no puedo creer que yo me haya..." casi le decía que estaba enamorada de él, ella bajo la cabeza

Syaoran estaba confundido, los celos y las palabras de Kyu estaban tomando control de el y le estaba diciendo a Sakura cosas que en verdad no quería decirle. Vio que Sakura estaba llorando y la iba a abrazar y a pedirle perdón, pero Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás

"No me toques Li, te odio!!" Sakura le gritó y se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo

"Sakura!!" Syaoran gritó, había sentido un gran dolor en su corazón cuando ella lo había llamado Li, se sentía muy mal y culpable, sabía que lo que a mas le temía estaba pasando, estaba perdiendo a la única persona que el había amado... a la única que lo había apoyado en todo, la única que lo entendía... había perdido a su mejor amiga

Syaoran pateo un bote de basura que estaba cerca de el, que iba a hacer ahora?

FIN DE FLASHBACK 

Claro que después de una semana de ignorarlo, Sakura decidió escucharlo y Syaoran le explicó lo que Kyu le había dicho (claro que omitió la parte en la que Kyu dijo que a Syaoran le gustaba Sakura) y Sakura le explicó que desde la semana anterior estaba intentando ayudar a Lien con Meiling y ese día Lien le había dicho que tal vez Meiling era una asesina a sueldo pero aún así la quería y Sakura lo empujo y el la abrazó y empezó a planear una cita "romántica" para llevar a Meiling

Syaoran se había sentido como un tonto y le tuvo que comprar un helado doble con capa de cerezas, claro que luego Meiling y Lien se enteraron del porque de la pelea de Sakura y Syaoran y habían querido golpear a Kyu, pero por ciertas razones, ambos se habían tenido que ir a Hong Kong y no les había dado tiempo de darle una lección a Kyu

Pero Sakura sabía que Kyu había cambiado, algo en su interior le decía que ya no era como antes y esperaba que los demás lo entendieran, en especial Meiling y Lien

***************************************

Syaoran terminó de jugar y después de darse un baño salió para buscar a Erica para ver si quería hacer algo ese día, no podía estar mas tiempo en su casa, Meiling y Lien lo estaban volviendo loco y en verdad quería evitarlos

Syaoran escuchó como alguien estaba hablando muy animadamente, no entendió lo que la voz decía pero reconoció la voz de Erica, de pronto escuchó una voz masculina que contestaba algo molesto "Lien?" se preguntó a si mismo

Se acercó y se asomó un poco al salón de donde provenían las voces, ahí vio a Erica sentada en el escritorio con las piernas cruzadas y estaba agarrando a Lien por la manga de su sweater, era obvio que Erica le estaba coqueteando

Syaoran se enojó e iba a entrar a reclamarle a Erica pero decidió mejor irse, se fue extremadamente enojado 'porque Lien siempre toma lo que quiero???' pensó enojado y triste, primero Sakura y luego Erica, claro que el sabía que Erica le estaba coqueteando a Lien, pero en esos momentos todo el resentimiento que sentía hacía Lien, por su antigua situación con Sakura, volvió a aparecer y se sintió muy enojado con todos... incluyendo a Sakura

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bueno tal parece que una tormenta se avecina a Tomoeda, las cosas se van a poner algo mal en el siguiente capítulo pero recuerden "después de la tormenta viene la calma", aún les tenemos muchas sorpresas, así que en resumen, esta historia va para largo

Esperamos no aburrirlos y esperamos que sigan leyendo, estamos armando los capítulos nuevos con ciertas ideas que tuvimos, mezcladas con las ideas que nos han dado, así que sigan mandando ideas, las aceptaremos todas!!!! (claro mientras no se salgan del contexto de la historia)

Bueno manden reviews y los vemos en el próximo capítulo, que esperamos terminarlo antes de que Liz entre a clases (Bua bua!!!!!)

Recuerden 5 reviews para el siguiente capítulo BYE!!!!

Ah y... FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!! Que se la pasen muy bien de parte de Liz y mía, gracias por su apoyo y paséensela muy bien


	8. Perdiendo mas de lo que creías

Hemos actualizado una vez mas!!!! No son felices???? Nos estamos apurando para que no se desesperen y porque Liz ya va a entrar a la escuela el Lunes, así que no podremos actualizar tan pronto, pero mientras ese día llega, disfruten de este capítulo ok???

Le queremos agradecer a:

Nadia o Sakura15: No te habíamos agradecido verdad??? Lo sentimos es que alguien (Hey – Josh)no se dio cuenta, esperamos que todavía estés leyendo, y bueno aún no podemos matar a Erica (aunque ganas no nos faltan – Josh) pero lo del ridículo lo estamos pensando... Gracias por tu review!!!!

Susan : Tampoco te habíamos agradecido verdad??? Josh!!!! (Lo siento muuuuucho – Josh) Lo sentimos, y si estamos tomando en consideración esa idea que quieres, pero aún no la hemos puesto, gracias por tus comentarios y perdón porque no te habíamos agradecido antes pero ya me arregle con Josh, gracias por tu review!!!!

Sakurely: Claro que nos acordamos de ti y bueno solo te faltó darnos la dirección de en donde podemos leer tus ff y bueno no, no somos como SS (sonrojados) pero pues mas o menos entendemos que onda porque pues eso se da en las relaciones no??? (Estas balbuceando Liz – Josh) Cállate Josh!!!! Y bueno en cuanto a Erica nos tenemos que esperar un rato para eso y nos da gusto que el capítulo te haya llegado, ese es el chiste que los capítulos les lleguen. Bueno esperamos que sigas leyendo y gracias por tu review!!!!

YaShi-mgj: Nos da mucho gusto que esta historia se haya convertido en una de tus favoritas y pues si, de hecho las cosas se pondrán algo feas para Sakura y Syaoran en el futuro pero pues... ah y Josh si ve ese anime y me dijo que Kikyo es bastante malo, yo no lo he visto pero confío en Josh... y bueno si Erica es peor pues ni modo, es necesaria para la historia... Gracias por tu review!!!!

Belen: tocaste un punto interesante en tu review que planeamos hacer pero pues no queremos arruinar la sorpresa para el futuro, y bueno falta mucho para el final y no les podemos decir que va a pasar pero pues... creo que ni nosotros sabemos que va a pasar (jejejeje) pero pues ya veremos que pasa no??? Gracias por tu review!!!!

Kamira: Gracias por tu review!!!! Y pues una vez mas no podemos decir que va a pasar ya que habrá sorpresas en el futuro

CecY: Tenemos un Nóbel???? Liz quería dar discurso de agradecimiento pero era mas largo que todo la historia junta y no la dejé (Si es un ser malvado y cruel – Liz) pero gracias por decir que es un fic estrella eso le llegó al corazón a Liz (sniff, sniff – Liz) y no podemos hacer eso con Erica... aún, pero sería una buena manera de matarla sabes??? Gracias por tu review!!!!

SaKuRa-wEn: Creo que Syaoran ahora va a sufrir mas, pero trataremos de no ser TAN crueles con el, Gracias por tu review!!!!

Trinity: medio usamos tu idea en este capítulo, pero no podíamos hacer que Sakura eligiera, la historia  terminaría muy rápido y no queremos eso, pero gracias por tu idea, de todos modos usamos una parte de tu idea aquí así que esperamos que te agrade (cruzamos dedos) y bueno Gracias por tu review!!!!

aleirbag potter: No eres la única que se ha ofrecido para matarla pero aún no podemos matarla, la necesitamos otro rato, y bueno creo que esta es la última actualización rápida, por supuesto que todavía vamos a actualizar pero como Liz ya entra a la skool pues no se puede tan rápido, pero haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo ok??? Gracias por tu review!!!

Laura Li: Gracias por tus comentarios, nos hicieron sentir muy bien!!! Y bueno gracias por asegurarnos que esta historia no es aburrida y todo y bueno en serio que después de la tormenta viene la calma pero apenas estamos empezando con la tormenta así que... Gracias por tu review!!!!

Khya: Este... no se vale dejar 4 reviews por persona, el chiste es saber que hay gente leyendo, pero puedes mandar reviews tan largos como los capítulos (jejejeje) bueno gracias por tus comentarios, esto es lo que nos hace continuar escribiendo y bueno el fic terminará dentro de... la verdad ni nosotros sabemos cuando terminará pero intentaremos no aburrirlos ok??? Gracias por tu review!!!!

kikis tao: Claro que te comprendemos, no te preocupes podrás leer luego y bueno sobre S&K pues... este cambiando de tema Gracias por tu review!!!!!

Undine: Gracias por tus comentarios y por tu review!!!!

No saben que tan felices nos hacen con todos sus reviews, no pensamos que la historia fuera a funcionar pero gracias a todos ustedes nos hemos dado cuenta de que la historia no es mala y bueno en verdad esperamos que sigan leyendo y si tienen ideas no duden en mandarlas, no prometemos usarlas tal como nos las dan pero si intentamos incluir aunque sea un poco de cada idea... muchas gracias por sus comentarios!!!!!

" " Estoy hablando!!!

' ' Estoy pensando!!!

( ) El autor nos comparte sus pensamientos

***** Cambio de lugar o escena

Es difícil ser mejores amigos 

Capitulo 7 "Perdiendo mas de lo que creías"

Syaoran estaba caminando realmente enojado hacia su casa, el sabía que Erica estaba de perra con Lien, pero se estaba negando a si mismo que ella era la culpable y le fue mas fácil culpar a Lien 'el es culpable de todos mis problemas' pensó pateando una roca

No sabía que hacer, hablaría con Sakura pero se habían alejado mucho y aparte el sentía que Sakura estaba detrás de Lien 'otra mas para la lista' Syaoran pensó

En eso escuchó a dos personas riéndose, levantó la mirada y vio a Sakura y a Kyu que iban caminando y hablando muy felizmente, Syaoran los vio feo y pensaba pasar desapercibido, pero como si Sakura lo hubiera sentido cerca, volteo a ver hacia donde el estaba y le sonrió

"Hola Syaoran" Sakura le dijo muy felizmente

Syaoran solo cabeceo, no estaba de humor para ver a los nuevos tórtolos

"Que haces aquí??? No deberías de estar con Erica?" Kyu le preguntó, no podía evitarlo, seguía odiando a Syaoran y no lo quería cerca de Sakura

Sakura se estremeció ante el nombre de Erica, pero nadie lo vio

Syaoran se encogió de hombros "tienen cosas mas importantes que hacer" les dijo sin sentimiento alguno 'como bajarle el novio a Meiling' pensó con rencor

"Oh" Sakura le dijo entre feliz y triste

"A donde van?" Syaoran les preguntó después de pensarlo un poco

"Pensábamos buscar a Meiling y a los demás, hace mucho que no salimos todos juntos y quiero explicarles unas cosas a Meiling y a Lien" Sakura dijo viendo a Kyu

"Meiling no se dónde está, pero Lien está con Erica en uno de los salones" Syaoran les dijo enojado y sin decir más se fue

Sakura lo vio confundida pero no dijo nada, mientras, Kyu estaba pensando 'Erica está armando todo un problemota'

Sakura volteo a ver a Kyu quien se encogió de hombros "no me preguntes, hace mucho que deje de entender a Syaoran... o a Erica" le dijo

Sakura solo sacudió su cabeza "Vamos, quiero encontrarlos" le dijo, algo le decía que las cosas se iban a poner bastante mal con la llegada de Meiling y Lien

***************************************

Lien estaba muy molesto y lo primero que le dijo a Meiling al encontrarla fue "En verdad odio a Erica"

Meiling lo vio sorprendido, Lien era una persona muy sociable y rara vez decía que odiaba a alguien "Y porque es eso?" le preguntó mientras se ataba su agujeta

"Que no ves como me acosa?" Lien le dijo

Meiling solo sonrió "Lo se cariño, y no te preocupes la mataré en cuanto pueda, pero primero están Sakura y Syaoran" le dijo dulcemente

Lien sacudió su cabeza 'asesina a sueldo' recordó que una vez se la había descrito así a Sakura, la abrazó y se fueron juntos

Encontraron a Tomoyo y a Eriol sentados debajo de un árbol, Meiling se sentó en frente de Tomoyo

"Lo que se hasta ahorita es que Erica es una perrita faldera" Meiling le dijo

Tomoyo sonrió "Lo se, pero tu primo es algo ciego"

Meiling asentó con la cabeza "Igual que Sakura"

Lien abrazó a Meiling "cual es el plan?" les preguntó a todos en general

Tomoyo se recargó en Eriol "No tengo la menor idea" Tomoyo les dijo

"Primero tenemos que ver los hechos" Eriol les dijo

Lien lo vio confundido "Muy bien detective Hiragizawa, ilústranos" le dijo bromeando

Eriol rodó sus ojos "Sabemos que Erica está usando a Syaoran, la pregunta es para que?" les dijo pensando

"No creo que sepa que es el futuro líder del clan Li" Meiling les dijo

Tomoyo asentó "Le tomó años decirnos a nosotros, no creo que se lo diga a alguien que conoció hace unos meses, ese es un asunto muy privado" les dijo

Todos asentaron, Syaoran era el futuro líder del clan Li y no les dijo hasta que cumplieron 13 años, ese era un puesto muy importante, y por lógica la familia de Syaoran era rica, el y su mamá vivían en Japón para que Syaoran no tuviera que vivir entre reporteros

"Entonces descartamos esa teoría" Lien les dijo, todos asentaron

Tomoyo se quedó pensando "Que no Kyu conocía a Erica?" les dijo después de un rato, Lien y Meiling se quedaron con caras perdidas mientras que Eriol pensaba

"No recuerdo" Eriol les dijo

"Kyu??" Meiling les preguntó, Tomoyo y Eriol se encogieron de hombros, ok Meiling tenía que pensarlo un poco, todos sabían que Kyu andaba detrás de Sakura, la cual por cierto de pronto estaba muy amigable con el, si en verdad Kyu conocía a Erica todo podía ser un complot para que Syaoran se alejara de Sakura, eso le dejaba el camino libre a Kyu, Meiling puso una cara pensativa

"Que pasa Mei?" Lien le preguntó cariñosamente

"Desde cuando Sakura le habla bien a Kyu?" Meiling les preguntó a Tomoyo y a Eriol

Eriol se quedó pensando "desde... que Syaoran y Erica empezaron a salir" le dijo intentando pensar en lo que Meiling pensaba

"No creen..." Meiling empezó pero Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza

"Yo pensé lo mismo, pero Kyu en verdad ha cambiado" le dijo pensando

Meiling se quedó callada, algo le decía que Kyu era la clave para todo este embrollo, el problema era como sacarle la información

Lien levantó sus manos "Me doy" les dijo y se dejo caer en el pasto

Todos se rieron de el, pero Meiling seguía pensando, de pronto escucharon que alguien les llamaba, voltearon y vieron a Sakura y a Kyu

Sakura llegó con ellos "que hacen aquí?" les preguntó

Todos se quedaron con la mente en blanco

"Estamos pidiendo que nos cuenten lo que les ha pasado en el tiempo que se fueron" Tomoyo le dijo inocentemente

Sakura les sonrió y todos suspiraron de alivio, Eriol le dio un beso a Tomoyo y susurro en su oído "Eres genial"

Tomoyo le sonrió y también le dio un beso "Lo se" Eriol solo se rió

Meiling rodó sus ojos "Consíganse un cuarto tórtolos" les dijo

Eriol y Tomoyo se rieron, se dieron un último beso y voltearon a ver a Sakura

"En serio??" Sakura les preguntó, todos asentaron "oh bueno, estaba pensando que podíamos hacer algo, ya saben para retomar viejos tiempos" les dijo muy felizmente

Meiling sonrió "Esa es una genial idea Saku" le dijo todos asentaron de nuevo

Sakura sonrió "Bueno vamos" les dijo, todos se levantaron del suelo y empezaron a caminar

Kyu iba a caminar a un lado de Sakura pero sintió una mano en su brazo, volteo y vio a Meiling "tenemos que hablar" Meiling le dijo, Kyu solo asentó, aún le tenía un poco de miedo "luego lo haremos, cuando no está Sakura" le dijo, Kyu asentó de nuevo y Meiling lo soltó y se fue abrazado de Lien quien lo vio con cara sospechosa

'oh no, saben que se algo' Kyu pensó con miedo, no quería perder a Sakura, se fue con ellos, y alcanzó a Sakura

"Qué tienes? parece que viste a un fantasma" Sakura le dijo preocupado

Kyu le sonrió un poco "no es nada" le dijo 

"Estas seguro?" Sakura le preguntó, Kyu asentó pero Sakura aún lo veía preocupado "si tu lo dices" le dijo y volteo la cara hacia en frente

Kyu volteo un poco detrás de el y vio a Meiling y a Lien que iban tomados de la mano que lo veían sospechosamente, y a Eriol y a Tomoyo que iban abrazados, que lo veía con la misma sospecha, Kyu suspiro y siguió caminando

***************************************

Habían pasado toda la tarde patinando y contándose varias cosas, pero ahora era el momento que Kyu temía, se estaban despidiendo de Sakura y ella se había metido ya a su casa, todos voltearon a ver a Kyu

"Vamos a mi casa, está mas cerca" Eriol les dijo, todos aceptaron

Al llegar a casa de Eriol todos se sentaron y vieron a Kyu el cual estaba muy incómodo

"Tu conocías a Erica antes?" Tomoyo le preguntó

Kyu suspiró "Si"

"Que tal si empiezas a contarnos?" Meiling le dijo enojada

Kyu sabía que se había acabado todo, era mejor que les dijera todo a ellos "Erica y yo estuvimos en la misma escuela antes, yo vivía en Inglaterra, cuando estuve allá Erica y yo nos dedicábamos a destruir vidas" les empezó a decir, vio a su alrededor y notó que todos lo estaban viendo fijamente, volvió a suspirar "era divertido en ese tiempo, pero ya estoy arrepentido, es graciosos lo que Sakura te hace, después me tuve que mudar y me vine a Tomoeda y conocí a Sakura, en verdad me agrado pero Syaoran siempre estaba ahí" les dijo

Meiling estaba digiriendo todo lo que Kyu decía, sonaba realmente sincero, así que por el momento, no lo iba a estrangular por jugar con los sentimientos de otras personas

"Sabía que si no sacaba a Syaoran de la foto, Sakura nunca me iba a ver, de pronto Erica se vino a vivir a Tomoeda" Kyu les dijo viendo hacia el suelo

"Y eso te dio la perfecta oportunidad para que Syaoran se alejara un poco de Sakura" Tomoyo le dijo tranquilamente

Kyu asentó con la cabeza "Vi que Syaoran se había fijado en Erica desde el primer día y se me ocurrió que Erica me sería de gran ayuda, y como a ella le gusta destruir a la gente, aceptó ayudarme y planeamos que ella se volvería novia de Syaoran y así lo alejaría un poco de Sakura, claro que aún estaba la amistad entre Sakura y Syaoran de por medio, pero Erica es muy buena para manipular a la gente" les dijo

"Y manipulo a mi primo y a Sakura" Meiling le dijo algo enojada

"Si" Kyu les dijo "Erica habló con Sakura y le dijo que amaba a Syaoran y todos sabemos que tan buena es Sakura, así que decidió alejarse de Syaoran, yo estaba feliz claro, hasta que empecé a interactuar mas con Sakura, y me di cuenta de cómo le estaba afectando todo y me empecé a arrepentir de lo que estaba haciendo" Kyu les dijo avergonzado

"Pero Erica ya estaba demasiado metida como para dejar a Syaoran en paz" Eriol le dijo

"Cuando Erica se propone algo, nadie puede hacerla cambiar de opinión, claro que no pensé que las cosas se salieran de control pero ahora..." Kyu les dijo

"Y no contabas con que nosotros regresáramos" Lien le dijo

Kyu asentó, ya había sacado todo, ahora le faltaba esperar para ver que iban a hacer

Meiling suspiro, por mas que quisiera golpear a Kyu, vio el cambio de Kyu y no podía golpearlo, el problema era Erica "Sabemos que Erica está jugando con Xiao Lang, el problema va a ser hacerle ver a el eso" Meiling les dijo a todos

"Tal vez no tengamos que hacerlo" Eriol les dijo viendo a Lien

Meiling volteó a ver a Lien mientras el veía raro a Kyu "De que es capaz Erica?" le preguntó a Kyu algo inseguro

"Para obtener lo que quiere?" Kyu le preguntó, cuando Lien asentó Kyu le dijo "De lo que sea" les dijo

Todos se voltearon a ver, tenían que detener a Erica, el problema era como iban a hacerlo

***************************************

Al día siguiente Syaoran iba caminando entre los pasillos de su escuela, necesitaba un tiempo a solas porque estaba realmente confundido, giro en una de las esquinas de la escuela y encontró algo que en verdad hizo que el abriera mucho sus ojos "Que rayos..."

A 3 salones de donde Syaoran estaba, Erica y Lien estaban, Erica estaba recargada en la pared con ambas manos, cada mano a un lado de Lien, desde donde Syaoran estaba no podía ver con claridad a Lien

Estaban hablando o mas bien Erica le estaba diciendo algo a Lien con una sonrisa coqueta, de pronto Syaoran vio como Erica acercaba su cara hacia la de Lien, y de pronto Erica besó a Lien

Syaoran estaba sorprendido, enojado y sentía un gran odio hacia Lien 'como pueden hacernos esto??? A Meiling y a mi' pensó con rencor, sin pensarlo dos veces se volteo y se alejo de la escena, claro que si se hubiera quedado un poco mas hubiera visto como Lien aventaba a Erica y le decía que amaba a Meiling, pero Syaoran ya estaba lejos cuando eso paso

***************************************

MOMENTOS ANTES

***************************************

Lien estaba buscando a Meiling cuando de pronto chocó con Erica "Lo siento" murmuró y se iba a alejar pero Erica lo tomó del brazo y lo medio azotó contra la pared, puso ambas manos a cada lado de el, Lien estaba realmente incómodo e intentó salir de donde Erica lo había acorralado, pero Erica tenía otros planes

"A donde vas?" Erica le preguntó seductoramente y con una sonrisa

"Necesito encontrar a MI NOVIA" Lien le dijo molesto

"Que le puedes ver a esa?" Erica le dijo molesta

"Pues que es 100% diferente a ti" Lien le dijo

"Eso que quiere decir?" Erica preguntó molesta

"Que todos sabemos porque estas con Syaoran, nadamas lo estas usando en contra de Sakura, pero todo se ira en tu contra" Lien le dijo muy serio

Erica se encogió de hombros "Ambos son tan tontos que no se dan cuenta" dijo sin importancia

Lien la vio sorprendido "Entonces lo aceptas?"

Erica sonrió coquetamente "Claro, pero tu eres otro tema" le dijo casi susurrando y se empezó a acercar a el

"Ni lo pienses Erica" Lien le dijo e intento huir pero no puedo

"Si tu no dices nada yo tampoco lo haré" Erica le dijo y en eso lo besó, tomó por sorpresa a Lien y se tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo estaba tan enojado que aventó a Erica

"Que no entiendes que AMO a Meiling??? Ella es todo para mi y ni tu ni nadie va a cambiar eso, así que ve y perréale a otra persona" Lien le dijo muy molesto, se volteo y se fue caminando dejando a Erica realmente enojada

'solo espera te destruiré a ti y a todos tus tontos amigos, empezando por Sakurita' Erica pensó con odio

***************************************

Syaoran estaba muy enojado, las palabras no podía describir la revoltura de sentimientos que sentía y para acabarla tenía práctica de fútbol y cual fue su sorpresa al llegar al campo y ver a Lien ahí platicando con Eriol y con Meiling

En verdad se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de ir a golpearlo y en vez de eso se fue a practicar con el balón

El entrenador los llamó a todos y a un lado de el Lien estaba parado

"Tenemos un nuevo jugador, así que vamos a jugar para que se acostumbre a su posición y a la de los demás, quiero 2 equipos, Syaoran tu elegirás a tu equipo y Eriol escogerá a los de su equipo" el entrenador les dijo, Syaoran estaba viendo con odio a Lien, pero el no se dio cuenta

Syaoran escogió a su equipo y no metió a Lien, así que Eriol lo metió al suyo, Syaoran decidió dejar salir su enojo contra Lien en la cancha, así que cada vez que podía aventaba a Lien

En uno de esos momentos Lien tenía el balón y Syaoran fue detrás de el, parecía que estaba jugando como el por lo normal juega pero de pronto Syaoran empujo fuertemente a Lien, Lien se cayó al suelo mientras el entrenador marcaba una falta

"Cual es tu problema?" Lien le dijo levantándose del suelo, el había visto que Syaoran lo había empujado a propósito

"Tu eres mi problema" Syaoran le gritó y lo volvió a empujar, un bolita se empezó a formar alrededor de ellos

Lien se estaba enojando, por lo normal el era muy tranquilo pero Syaoran lo estaba sacando de sus casillas "No se de que hablas" Lien le dijo molesto, Eriol los estaba viendo realmente confundido

"Ah no??? Niega que te fuiste a besuquear con mi novia!!!" Syaoran le gritó, Eriol y Lien se sorprendieron mucho, como sabía Syaoran???

Lien se iba a defender pero el entrenador llego "Señor Li, si no puede jugar limpiamente y no puede dejar sus problemas personales fuera de la cancha entonces le sugiero que no juegue" le dijo enojado

Syaoran lo volteo a ver feo "Perfecto, no quiero trabajar con gente tan incompetente" le dijo, tomó sus cosas y se fue realmente enojado

Lien se estaba limpiando el pasto mientras que Eriol se le acercaba "como lo sabe?" Eriol le preguntó confundido

"No lo se, pero esta tomando las cosas por otro lado" Lien le dijo molesto

"Voy a hablar con el" Eriol le dijo y se fue, Lien no sabía si era muy buena idea, pero no le dijo nada

***************************************

Syaoran iba caminando cuando escuchó que alguien le gritaba, volteo y vio a Eriol corriendo hacia el

"Syaoran espera" Eriol le dijo corriendo hacia el

Syaoran rodó sus ojos, no estaba de humor para hablar con Eriol, de hecho no estaba de humor para nada "que quieres?" le dijo a Eriol con voz molesta

"Que te pasa? jamás te habías comportado así, el entrenador está muy enojado, haz cambiado mucho y ninguno de nosotros te entiende y lo que hiciste con Lien..." Eriol le dijo algo preocupado

Syaoran volvió a rodar sus ojos "Alguna vez me han entendido? Y aparte Lien se lo merecía" le pregunto a Eriol, Eriol lo vio sorprendido

"Disculpa?" Eriol le preguntó

"Nunca me han entendido, oh si está bien que tu y Lien tengan novias y todo no? Y uno de ustedes puede ser un mendigo que anda de perro con mi novia y todos se lo perdonan" Syaoran le dijo a Eriol muy enojado

"No estaba hablando de tu novia que para serte sincero no nos agrada a ninguno de nosotros, pero yo no estaba hablando de eso, has cambiado mucho últimamente y cuando Lien y yo empezamos a salir con Tomoyo y Meiling no cambiamos como tu, y nadie anda de perro con tu novia, Lien nos dijo todo" Eriol le dijo a Syaoran empezando a enojarse

"Su versión no??? Yo vi todo!!!" Syaoran le gritó "y que si no les agrada Erica? Alguna vez les pedí su opinión?" Syaoran le dijo a Eriol viéndolo feo

"Eres tan ciego que no ves la realidad, ella te está usando, pero tu eres tan cerrado y ciego que no lo ves y aparte ella besó a Lien, todos sabemos que ella se la ha pasado acosándolo" Eriol le gritó

"Ay si no, ahora todos están detrás del perfecto de Lien, es mas tal vez hasta Tomoyo esté detrás de el" Syaoran le dijo, ok no sabía de donde había sacado eso cuando Tomoyo estaba perdidamente enamorada de Eriol, pero estaba molesto y Eriol y su sermón no estaban mejorando las cosas

"Que dijiste?" Eriol le dijo ya bastante molesto, una cosa era hablar de ellos, pero ya hablar sobre Tomoyo era otra cosa, como se atrevía Syaoran a hablar de Tomoyo así cuando era obvio que Erica era la... eso

"Me oíste Eriol" Syaoran le dijo viéndolo con una mirada retadora

'se acabó' Eriol pensó y se le fue encima a Syaoran, se empezaron a pelear en el suelo, cuando alguien empezó a levantar a Eriol de Syaoran, Eriol y Syaoran tenían sangre en sus caras y ambos se estaban viendo feo

Lien estaba agarrando a Eriol pero sinceramente estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir, Syaoran se estaba pasando de la línea

"Eres un estúpido, idiota y... Lien déjame le voy a dar a este idiota una lección" Eriol dijo gritando, intentando que Lien lo soltara

"No vale la pena" Lien le dijo, Lien había ido a buscar a Eriol e iba pasando por el lugar cuando escuchó a Syaoran y a Eriol gritar entonces se acercó y fue cuando vio a Eriol encima de Syaoran pegándole

Syaoran los estaba viendo a ambos con mucho odio, no le importaba nada, una rabia había tomado control de él "No puedo creer que los haya considerado amigos, ustedes no me pondrían entender para nada, nadamas me traicionan y aparte son unos egoístas, por lo menos Erica si me intenta entender y me es fiel, no me ignoraría o cambiaría por el perfecto de Lien" Syaoran les dijo con odio

"No te ignora y te es fiel????? anda cazándolo e intentándolo besar a tus espaldas" Eriol le dijo

"Que algunas persona sean así, no quiere decir que todas las sean, siempre baboseando por el e ignorando a los que están a su alrededor como niña boba e inmadura que es, siempre anduvo detrás de el, aún cuando el y Meiling querían algo" Syaoran les dijo levantándose del suelo, ahí fue cuando notó a las 3 personas que estaban paradas detrás de Eriol y Lien, en especial notó a una niña con ojos color esmeralda que tenía lágrimas en su rostro y en ese momento su cerebro captó todo lo que había dicho "Sakura" Syaoran susurro

Eriol y Lien voltearon par atrás y vieron a Sakura llorando, Sakura se volteo y se echó a correr  

"Sakura!!!" Meiling y Tomoyo gritaron, iban a ir detrás de ella pero se detuvieron y voltearon a ver a Syaoran con miradas de odio

"No puedo creer que sea pariente tuyo, me avergüenzo de llamarte primo" Meiling le dijo a Syaoran con odio

Eriol se limpió la sangre con su sweater, Meiling giro y empezó a caminar, los otros hicieron lo mismo

Syaoran se quedó ahí pensando y viendo hacia donde Sakura había corrido 'que he hecho?' pensó, no entendía que había tomado control de el, solo sabía que había perdido a los únicos verdaderos amigos que había tenido en su vida

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yupi!!!! Otro capítulo terminado en poco tiempo, no somos geniales???? Bueno ahorita tal vez nos odien por lo que acaba de pasar pero pues... tienen que seguir leyendo para saber porque estamos haciendo esto, no les prometemos que las cosas van a mejorar en los próximos capítulos, pero todo lo estamos haciendo para que la historia sea interesante

Aparte sabemos que las amistades entre hombre y mujer siempre son difíciles no????

Bueno esperamos que les haya gustado y bueno no nos maten aún, tal vez nos vayan a querer matar en los próximos capítulos pero pues ya saben "después de la tormenta..." así que no dejen de leer, en verdad esto va para largo

Bueno nos despedimos porque tenemos que seguir escribiendo, de pronto le llegó la inspiración a Liz lo cual es raro (Hey!!!! – Liz)

Bueno recuerden 5 reviews para el siguiente capítulo y si tiene ideas no duden en mandarlas ok, las tomaremos en consideración!!!

BYE!!!!!


	9. Mi inmortal

Josh – Y bien? (Con brazos cruzados)

Liz – Que?

Josh – Tienes algo que decir??

Liz – Oh claro... mmh mmh... GRACIAS!!!! Muchas gracias a todos!!!! Hemos llegado a los 101 reviews y no nos pudieron haber hecho mas felices!!!! (saltando por todo el lugar)

Josh – Eh no me refería a eso, pero si GRACIAS!!!

Liz – Entonces?? (cruza brazos)

Josh – Nos debes una explicación por tu tardanza

Liz – Fueron poco días y...

Josh – Aja

Liz – Bueno quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios en los reviews y también quiero agradecer a mi familia...

Josh – Si claro, bueno los dejamos con este nuevo capítulo, esperamos que lo disfruten mucho...

Liz – Y también a mi ratón...

Josh suspira y sacude su cabeza

Queremos darle mil gracias a...

Susan: Gracias por poner el ejemplo de lo que no se debe hacer, no es que no nos guste, pero el chiste de los 5 reviews, es saber que piensa toda la gente y saber que hay alguien leyendo, pero no importa a Liz le dieron risa tus mails, una vez mas Gracias!!!

Sakurely: Gracias por tus comentarios y ya leímos tus historias, ya sabes lo que pensamos no?? Y lamentamos el haberte hecho llorar, no sabíamos que la historia fuera tan triste pero... bueno Gracias por tus reviews!!!

lore: Gracias por tu review!!! En verdad esperamos llegar muy lejos (aunque para Josh eso es un verdadero reto – Liz) Hey!!!

Yashi: Intentaremos actualizar lo mas pronto posible, pero con la escuela y todo eso... Gracias por tu review!!!!

Khya: No nos odies!!! Syaoran regresara al planeta lo mas pronto posible, no te preocupes y bueno no quisimos hacerte llorar (que el fic es tan triste??? Ay no, van a llorar otra vez - Liz) Gracias por tu review!!!

CecY: Gracias por tu review y siempre le echaremos las mismas ganas!!!!

Belen: Meiling no puede golpear a Syaoran porque está muy enojada, pero aún así Syaoran va a reaccionar, no te preocupes, y bueno aún no sabemos que vamos a hacer con Erica mmmm....

Mary!: Claro que podemos ser amigos, Gracias por tu review y gracias por leer la historia esperamos que la sigas leyendo hasta el final ok??

Undine: Gracias por tu comentario!!!! Y Syaoran ya bajara de las nubes muy pronto

bluegirl88: Ya leímos tu historia y creo que ya sabes que pensamos no??? Bueno gracias por leer esta historia y que mal que te haya pasado algo parecido, esperamos que todo haya mejorado en tu situación y pues la pelea tuvo que ser necesaria, pero bueno, Gracias por tu review!!!!

Lily_Kinomoto: En serio se está volviendo famoso??? No nos habíamos dado cuenta, pero que bueno, nos hacen sentir bien y felices y esperamos que Miro no mate a nuestros protagonistas, sería muy malo y bueno Syaoran dejara de ser un tonto desde ahora, pero seguirá siendo despistado (si no, no es Syaoran – Liz) Gracias por tu review!!!

Seinko: Esperamos que no hayas cometido varios asesinatos y lamentamos haberte hecho llorar pero que bueno que la historia te llega!!!! Gracias por tu review!!!!

Lenny-chan: Liz también es admiradora de SS (si!!! Arriba S&S - Liz) y esperamos que te guste este capítulo, Gracias por tu review!!!

Korishiteru: No te preocupes, todo se resolverá pronto, pero no hacemos promesas, Gracias por tu review!!!

SaKuRa-wEn: Gracias por tus comentarios y si ya saben sobre Erica pero los principales aún no lo saben.... y ni modo Syaoran seguirá sufriendo por un rato

Andy_Estrella: Sakura sufrirá un poco mas (de hecho... - Liz) shush!!! Bueno Gracias por tu review!!!

Mimi Asuka Ikari Izumi: Gracias por leer nuestra historia y por tu review y por todo lo que dijiste (escribiste) y bueno... alguien tiene que sufrir no??? Pero ya acabara pronto (de hecho... - Liz) Liz shush!!!!

Lizzy: Esa pagina le gusta a Liz y la visita a veces (pero no han actualizado nada sniff, sniff – Liz) y bueno sobre los otros personajes, no sabemos si meterlos porque de por si ya es difícil manejar a los que tenemos, pero si podemos meterlos lo haremos ok?? Y sobre la persona de Kyu lo estamos pensando muy seriamente, esque hay planes para Kyu... pero bueno Gracias por leer nuestro fic y por mandar review!!!

KiMi10: Gracias por tu comentario!!!

pequeña Saku: No podemos matar a Erica (aun  - Liz) pero tienes razón todo se arreglara, dentro de muchos capítulos pero pasará y una vez mas, la pelea era necesaria, ya sabrán porque... Gracias por tu review!!!

Ciakaira: Jajajaja Liz también conoce a una Laura que odia, es muy gracioso porque cuando leyó tu review me dijo "Y si le ponemos Erica Laura Smith??" pero no la dejé sorry (grrrrrr – Liz) y gracias por leer la historia, por dejar review y por tu apoyo

UFF este ha sido el capítulo que mas reviews ha tenido, pero MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!!! Esperamos que sigan leyendo, sigan mandando reviews, ideas y todo y que les siga gustando y llegando

SUPER COMENTARIO DE LIZ: Muy bien chicos y chicas, antes de leer este capítulo explicaré algo... Recuerdan la idea del capítulo Mírate Mírame??? Bueno lo volví a hacer pero ahora con una canción de Evanescence llamada "My immortal" se tiene que hacer lo mismo (claro si quieren) del capítulo de MM y bueno... ah si al final pondré la letra de esta canción para que sepan porque la escogí y porque escribí todo eso, una vez mas se les avisara para cuando tengan que poner la canción oki??? (claro si quieren) Ah y sería mejor si consiguieran la versión del video o con la banda (que es lo mismo) 

" " Estoy hablando!!!

' ' Estoy pensando!!!

( ) El autor nos comparte sus pensamientos

***** Cambio de lugar o escena

Es difícil ser mejores amigos 

Capitulo 8 "Mi inmortal"

Erica estaba realmente feliz, iba hacia casa de Kyu a contarle las buenas noticias, tocó la puerta tarareando una tonada y espero a que Kyu abriera

Kyu estaba viendo una foto de Sakura cuando escuchó la puerta, escondió la foto y se paro a abrir, al abrir una feliz Erica entró a su casa y se sentó como si ella fuera dueña del lugar

"Quieres pasar?" Kyu le preguntó sarcásticamente

Erica rodó sus ojos "Deja el sarcasmo, te tengo las mejores noticias" le dijo sonriendo abiertamente

Kyu se sentó enfrente de ella "Muy bien, suéltalo que tengo cosas que hacer" le dijo algo enojado

Erica volvió a rodar sus ojos "Como si algo fuera mas importante que yo... pero ese no es el punto, salí de la escuela algo tarde y nunca adivinaras lo que vi" le dijo sonriendo con satisfacción

Kyu la vio con algo de desconfianza "Que?" le preguntó inseguro

"Pues vi a mi querido Syaoran peleando con uno de sus "amigos" creo que se llama Eriol" Erica le dijo pensando

'Syaoran y Eriol peleando?' Kyu se preguntó realmente confundido

"Bueno eso no importa, el chiste es que después llegó el guapo de Lien y los separo arruinando mi diversión, iba a hacer algo al respecto pero mi estúpido novio lo hizo" Erica dijo sonriendo con el recuerdo

Kyu levantó una ceja "Lo cuál es..." le preguntó, no le gustaba a dónde se dirigía esto

"Les gritó muchas cosas que la verdad me da flojera recordar pero lo importante es que se quejó de una cierta persona y dijo que esa persona era una inmadura y boba y mas cosas" Erica dijo sonriendo

"Sakura?" Kyu le preguntó

Erica solo asentó y siguió sonriendo

Kyu suspiro profundamente, algo le decía que esto iba a acabar muy mal

"Claro que lo tonta de Sakura se fue corriendo y todos le dijeron a Syaoran lo mucho que lo odian y el se quedó lamentándose, me hubiera quedado a consolarlo pero tenía que contarte" Erica le dijo muy emocionada

"Erica... ya no estoy muy seguro de esto" Kyu le dijo en voz baja

"De que hablas??" Erica casi gritó "Acabamos de lograr nuestro propósito y tu de pronto te hechas para atrás..." Erica se le quedó viendo a Kyu el cual evitaba su mirada "Ay no me digas que te enamoraste de esa idiota de Sakura" le dijo enojada

Kyu se levantó de golpe "No la llames así" le dijo enojado

Erica lo vio feo "Entonces es cierto" le dijo

Kyu no le dijo nada, ni lo negó ni lo aceptó, solo vio feo a Erica

Erica levantó sus manos "Tenías que ser un idiota y enamorarte de ella" le gritó

Kyu siguió sin decir nada

Erica lo vio feo y se dirigió a la puerta "Tu tal vez te hayas echado para atrás, pero yo no, voy a destruirlos y si te metes en mi camino, lo mismo va para ti Kyu, sabes que hablo en serio" le dijo sin verlo, abrió la puerta y al salir la azotó

Kyu se quedó viendo la puerta, sabía que Erica significaba problemas, y hablaba muy en serio al decir que los iba a destruir, tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabía que, tenía que proteger a Sakura pero al mismo tiempo no podía rebelar lo que Erica y el habían planeado 'que rayos voy a hacer' Kyu pensó y se dejó caer en su sillón

***************************************

Aquí empieza la canción

***************************************

Sakura estaba sentada en uno de los columpios del parque, se estaba medio meciendo y estaba viendo hacia lo lejos, lo que Syaoran había dicho habia abierto heridas viejas y no podía evitar sentirse mal y triste.

Sakura tenía lagrimas secas en su rostro, sentía que las lagrimas se le habían acabado y que ya no podía llorar mas, estaba cansada de llorar, estaba cansada de sentir y de vivir, no quería otra cosa mas que dejar de existir, era increíble el impacto que Syaoran tenía en ella y el ni siquiera se daba cuenta o de plano no le importaba en lo mas mínimo

Sakura recordaba todos los momentos que había vivido con Syaoran en su corta vida, y cada recuerdo hacía que su dolor se multiplicara y que se sintiera peor, ya que esos recuerdos estaban llenos de alegría, risas y promesas

Sakura miro hacia una caja de arena que estaba cerca y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su cara, recordaba la pelea de arena que había tenido con el hace años la cual había acabado en ambos sentados juntos viendo el atardecer

Cada cosa lo hacía recordar a Syaoran, aún en el parque tenían muchos recuerdos, tristes y felices

Cuando la mamá de Sakura había muerto, Syaoran se había quedado con ella consolándola por horas, y la abrazó mientras ella lloraba con todo su corazón y lo único que Syaoran había hecho había sido abrazarla y decirle palabras de consuelo al oído

Cuando el papá de Syaoran había muerto en un accidente, ambos se quedaron en el parque, Syaoran no decía nada y Sakura no le preguntaba nada, tal parecía que el nunca iba a decir algo, pero de pronto Syaoran empezó a golpear uno de los árboles y Sakura lo intento detener, Syaoran de pronto se dejó caer mientras Sakura lo abrazaba, esa fue la primera vez que Sakura lo vio llorar y le había partido el corazón verlo así, también ese día se quedaron horas en el parque, pero ahora Sakura era la que consolaba a Syaoran

Otra de esas veces Sakura le acababa de decir a Yukito sus sentimientos y el amablemente la había rechazado, eso también le había dolido mucho y el único que la había podido ayudar y consolar había sido Syaoran, ni Tomoyo ni Meiling habían podido, solo Syaoran

También en ese parque Syaoran y Sakura habían jurado ser siempre amigos y en ese mismo parque Syaoran le había demostrado cuanto le importaba Sakura.

Sakura había estado a punto de morir y después de un largo regaño de Syaoran el le demostró con todo su ser lo importante que era Sakura para el, la había abrazado por horas y le había dicho que no podía vivir sin ella, que lo hubiera matado el hecho de que ella hubiera muerto y que no quería perderla nunca y que el siempre estaría con ella y que nunca la iba a dejar sola

'Si tan solo hubieras mantenido esa promesa' Sakura pensó tristemente

Como podía vivir Syaoran con el dolor que le estaba causando? En verdad ella ya no le importaba? Sakura no lo quería creer, pero todo indicaba que era cierto y eso estaba matando a Sakura lentamente

Cada cosa que Syaoran le había dicho estaba claramente en su mente, era como si la voz de Syaoran estuviera dentro de ella y le estuviera repitiendo todo lo que les había dicho a Lien y a Eriol

Sakura cerró sus ojos intentando evadir esa voz que la estaba cazando, que le estaba repitiendo todo lo que Syaoran había dicho, y parecía que la voz se burlaba de ella, le decía que ya no le importaba a Syaoran, que a el nunca le había importado, solo había pretendido porque le tenía lastima

De pronto empezó a caer una fuerte lluvia, y Sakura no hizo nada por irse a su casa dejó que la lluvia la empapara y que el frío la tomara entre sus brazos, dejándola totalmente helada, por dentro y por fuera...

De pronto se dejó caer en el pasto y empezó a llorar, la lluvia cubría sus lágrimas pero ella estaba llorando con todo su corazón, como cuando su mamá había muerto, puso sus manos sobre su rostro y ahí arrodillada en el suelo, dejó que las gotas de lluvia se llevaran sus penas, todo su dolor y todos sus sentimientos

Ya no le importaba nada, lo único que quería hacer era dormir para siempre y evadir esa cruda realidad en la que estaba viviendo, prefería vivir en esa tierra de sueños en la cual Syaoran aún era su amigo, en la que ella aún le importaba

De pronto miró al cielo y pidió un deseo 'Por favor, haz que se vaya el dolor, haz que lo olvide, por favor haz que olvide a Syaoran' 

Bajo su cara y con sus manos en sus ojos y con lágrimas empezó a susurra "Por favor" una y otra vez y en esa misma posición se quedó hasta que la lluvia terminó de caer

***************************************

Para ahora la canción debe de estar terminando

***************************************

Syaoran estaba encerrado en su recamara, Meiling y Lien se estaban quedando en casa de Tomoyo, su pretexto (para la mamá de Syaoran) había sido que tenían mucho que platicar con ella, Syaoran sabía que su mamá no les había creído pero también vio la tensión entre los tres

Syaoran suspiro, su vida se estaba saliendo de control y ya no sabia que hacer, en verdad no había sido su intención decir todas esas cosas de Sakura, pero su enojo contra Lien había tomado total control de el, era algo que le molestaba de si mismo, que no sabía controlar su ira y a veces decía cosas que no quería decir, como todo lo que había dicho hoy de su mejor amiga

Syaoran tenia que arreglar las cosas, no se podían quedar así, de por si, la relación con Erica estaba arruinando su amistad con Sakura

'Otra cosa que arreglar' Syaoran pensó, Erica era una zorra y el lo sabía así que iba a hacer lo mejor, iba a cortar a Erica y les iba a rogar por perdón a sus amigos

Con ese pensamiento en mente Syaoran decidió dormir 

***************************************

Sakura acababa de llegar a su casa, era ya bastante tarde pero ni su papá ni su hermano estaban en su casa, así que nadie le había preguntado el porque de su ropa empapada.

Sakura se dirigió a su recámara y después de tomar un baño se quedó pensando en lo que había pasado esos últimos días 'será mi culpa?? Acaso soy todo lo que Syaoran dice?' se preguntó a si misma.

De pronto volvió a escuchar la voz de Syaoran en su mente _"siempre baboseando por el e ignorando a los que están a su alrededor como niña boba e inmadura que es"_

Sakura no aguantaba el dolor en su corazón y quería dejar de sentir, quería dejar de llorar, lo único que quería era quedarse dormida, se paro y se acercó a su clóset, lo abrió y saco una caja

Sakura abrió la caja y saco una botellita que contenía píldoras, volteo la  botellita y leyó en voz baja "Píldoras para dormir", ella había guardado la botella después de su pequeño incidente, y aunque le había prometido a Syaoran que las iba a tirar no lo había hecho

Sakura había empezado a tomar píldoras para dormir ya que cuando su mamá murió cuando ella tenía 12 años, ella habia empezado a dejar de dormir y le estaba afectando en su vida cotidiana, Syaoran un día la vio tomándolas y la hizo jurar que las iba a dejar de tomar, ya que eran peligrosas

Pero ahora Syaoran no estaba ahí y ella desesperadamente necesitaba tomar esas píldoras, bajo a la cocina y agarro un vaso de agua, nadie se iba a dar cuenta, regresó a su recámara y se tomo una de las píldoras y luego se acostó y se quedo dormida

***************************************

Era una mañana bastante fría, ya que el día anterior había llovido, todos estaban en el salón esperando a Sakura, cuando por fin Sakura llegó, todos notaron que se veía cansada y aún tenía los ojos rojos, lo de Syaoran en verdad le había afectado

"Sakura te sientes bien?" Tomoyo le preguntó preocupada

Sakura forzó una sonrisa "Claro Tomoyo" le dijo y después puso su cabeza sobre sus brazos

Tomoyo volteo a ver a Eriol preocupada, el también estaba preocupado, pero no tenía idea de que hacer

Meiling quería asesinar a Syaoran y de paso a su perrita novia, Lien nadamas veía con tristeza a Sakura, sabía que Sakura dependía de Syaoran para muchas cosas

En eso Kyu entró al salón y vio que tan miserable se sentía Sakura y se sintió realmente culpable, se acercó hacia donde estaban todos y Lien lo vio con mirada de "es tu culpa", Kyu solo sacudió su cabeza y se hincó frente a la banca de Sakura

"Saku, quieres hablar?" le preguntó preocupado y casi susurrando

Sakura levantó un poco la cara y la agito "ahora no Kyu, no me siento bien" le dijo

Kyu la vio tristemente "Segura?" le volvió a preguntar

Sakura sonrió un poco "Claro, luego hablamos ok?" le dijo casi susurrando

Kyu asentó con la cabeza y se levantó y se fue a su lugar, cuando estaba cruzando Syaoran iba entrando, Kyu lo vio feo y se dirigió a su lugar

Syaoran vio la mirada de Kyu y no entendía nada hasta que se acercó a su lugar (recuerdan que se sienta detrás de Sakura cierto?) y vio a Sakura, todos se habían sentado ya en sus lugares

Se acercó hacia la banca de Sakura "Saku?" le preguntó con remordimiento en su voz

Sakura lo vio entre enojada y triste, volteo su cara y le dijo "Déjame Li"

Syaoran sintió una gran tristeza al escuchar su apellido salir de la boca de Sakura, le iba a pedir un millón de disculpas pero la maestra llegó y empezó la clase, Syaoran decidió pedirle disculpas después

***************************************

Todo el día sus ex - amigos se la pasaron ignorando a Syaoran y en ningún momento dejaron a Sakura sola, lo cual estaba empezando a molestar a Syaoran, pero no podía hacer nada

En ese momento Syaoran sintió unos brazos en su cuello

"Erica ahora no" le dijo molesto

"El que te pelees con tus amigos no significa que puedes desquitar tu enojo conmigo" Erica le dijo cruzando los brazos

"Como sabes?" Syaoran le preguntó sospechosamente

"Bromeas? Toda la escuela se enteró de tu incidente en la cancha" Erica le dijo, era cierto el rumor ya se había corrido

Syaoran rodó sus ojos 'no tienen nada mejor que hacer?' se preguntó a si mismo "Como sea" le dijo a Erica enojado

"Syaoran soy tu novia, no debes descargar tu enojo contra mi" Erica le dijo fingiendo estar triste

"Sabes? Quiero hablar contigo sobre esta relación" Syaoran le dijo

En ese momento Erica escuchó alarmas en su cabeza, sabía que Syaoran no estaba contento, pero no podía dejar que el la dejara, tenía planes que no podían ser arruinados

"Luego Syao tengo que ir a la biblioteca" Erica inventó, le dio un rápido beso y se fue corriendo

Syaoran se quedó ahí enojado, sabía que Erica había inventado eso, pero una vez mas, no podía hacer nada

***************************************

"Rayos, rayos, rayos" Erica se iba diciendo a si misma, estaba realmente enojada, todo estaba empezando a salir mal, primero Kyu y ahora Syaoran

Tenia que pensar en algo y rápido, tenía que destruir a Sakura en todo sentido y sin Kyu no podía hacerlo bien

De pronto una sonrisa se formó en su rostro 'claro!!! Como no lo pensé antes?' pensó felizmente

Sacó su celular y marcó un número

"Hola?" Una voz masculina dijo desde el otro lado del teléfono

"Hola hermanito!!! Como has estado?" Erica dijo felizmente

"Ahórrate tu basura Erica, que quieres?" la otra voz le dijo molesto

"Que no puedo llamarte para saludar Kyle?" Erica dijo inocentemente

"Ambos sabemos que no hablas para eso, que se te acabo tu diversión allá?" Kyle le dijo

"De hecho las cosas no están saliendo como lo esperaba" Erica dijo

"Y..." Kyle le dijo

"Necesitaré tu ayuda, crees que puedas venir a Japón lo mas antes posible?" Erica preguntó con esperanza

"Que ganaré?" Kyle preguntó medio interesado

"Que tal quitarle su inocencia, en todos los sentidos, a una cerecita?" Erica dijo con voz malévola

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Muy bien, sabemos que este capítulo fue corto, pero la escuela y todo eso están presionando a Liz, así que pedimos disculpas (sorry!!!!!!)

Bueno sabemos que tienen preguntas, pero se las resolveremos en el futuro, lo prometemos, de hecho tenía planeado terminar este fic en 2 o 3 capítulos, pero Liz hizo que mi hermanita me golpeara con su libro de biología, y créanme, esta bastante largo el libro, así que este fic va para largo (Siiiiiiii!!!!)

Bueno deben de recordar que este es un AU fic (Universo alterno) por lo que varias cosas son diferentes, por ejemplo la mamá y el papá de Syaoran murieron en diferentes épocas y de maneras diferentes (aunque nunca dijeron de que habían muerto ellos) y lo de Sakura confesándole sus sentimientos a Yukito y todo eso si paso (capítulo 66 el capítulo mas bello y hermoso de todas las temporadas de SCC) y bueno, sobre los incidentes de Sakura cuando su mamá murió, no pregunten, lo explicaremos luego Ok??? Solo tengan paciencia

Bueno creo que eso es todo, recuerden 5 Reviews para el siguiente capítulo y una vez mas... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!!!!!

LETRA DE LA CANCIÓN MY IMMORTAL:

**Mi inmortal. Por Evanescence**

Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí

Suprimida por todos mis miedos infantiles

Y si te tienes que ir

Desearía que solo te fueras

Porque tu presencia aún se tarda aquí

Y no me deja sola

Estas heridas parece que no sanan

Este dolor es muy real

Hay mucho que el tiempo no puede borrar

Cuando lloraste yo limpié tus lagrimas

Cuando gritaste yo lleve lejos tus miedos

Y sostuve tu mano durante todos estos años

Pero aún tienes todo de mi

Tu solías cautivarme por tu mente resonante

Ahora estoy atada por la vida que olvidaste

Tu cara atormenta mis, una vez, sueños agradables

Tu voz ahuyentó toda la cordura en mí

Estas heridas parece que no sanan

Este dolor es muy real

Hay mucho que el tiempo no puede borrar

Cuando lloraste yo limpié tus lagrimas

Cuando gritaste yo lleve lejos tus miedos

Y sostuve tu mano durante todos estos años

Pero aún tienes todo de mi

Intenté tan duro decirme a mi misma que te has ido

Pero aunque aún estés conmigo

He estado sola todo el tiempo

Cuando lloraste yo limpié tus lagrimas

Cuando gritaste yo lleve lejos tus miedos

Y sostuve tu mano durante todos estos años

Pero aún tienes todo de mi


	10. Consecuencias de mis actos

Hola!!!! Estamos de vuelta y pedimos perdón porque nos tardamos un poco en publicar este capítulo, pero para compensar eso, les tenemos una gran sorpresa en este capítulo, pero tendrán que leer para saber que es... Bueno queremos agradecer a...

Littleblackrose: Gracias por tu review!!! En cuanto a tu pregunta pues.... bueno tendrás que leer para saber

lenny-chan: Creo que a todos les cae mal Erica y bueno, creo que ese odio incrementará con cada capítulo. Gracias por tu review!!!

Ciakaira: Verdad que son malas??? Es lo que siempre le digo a Josh pero el no me escucha!!! Gracias por tu review!!!

little Yuki: Gracias por tus comentarios, nos hacen muy felices saber que en verdad les gusta la historia y que la siguen leyendo, solo esperamos que no se aburran pronto... Gracias por tu review!!

Paola: La verdad no podemos actualizar tan seguido por la escuela, pero hacemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, esperamos que no te desesperes con la espera y por favor ten paciencia oki?? Gracias por tu review!!!

Looney: Gracias por tus comentarios y esperamos que sigas leyendo

pequeña Saku: Este la verdad lo que imaginaste de la inocencia si es lo que piensas pero bueno... eso pues no pasará... o si??? Somos malos verdad??? Bueno tienes que esperar para saber que onda y Gracias por tus comentarios y pues en verdad ya no queremos hacer llorar a la gente... pero bueno Gracias por leer y también gracias a tu prima por leer!!!

Mary!: Gracias por tus comentarios y bueno tenemos una sorpresa para cada fan de SS pero tienen que leer (jijijijiji)

Sakura15: Bueno la verdad una vez mas lo que piensan de Kyle si es verdad pero pues Kyle no entrara hasta el futuro y falta rato para que entre a la historia, no se preocupen... por ahora. Y creo que todos odian a Erica, estoy pensando en hacer un club... Bueno Gracias por tu review!!!

Belen: Creo que este capítulo está bastante largo... pero es solo mi opinión, todos odian a Erica verdad?? Mmmm no puedo esperar para ver que piensan De Kyle.... Gracias por tu review!!!

Sakume Nohara: Gracias por tu review y por todos tus comentarios, nos hacen sentir muy felices el hecho de que piensan eso de nosotros :D

Kirita Kasugi: La verdad no va a ser un beso apasionado... pero si... este cambiando de tema no podemos matar a Erica... pero ya tengo el final perfecto para esta historia... lastima que falte algo de tiempo para que lo lean, Gracias por tu review!!!

Celina Sosa: Creo que todos queríamos matar a Syaoran (y de paso al escritor jijijiji) pero todo mejorar´´a... un poco... Gracias por tu review!!!!

Laura Li: Si se darán cuenta!!!! Pero esa es otra historia, en verdad es triste este fic???? Ay tenemos que ponerle algo de humor no creen??? Gracias por tu review!!!!

kikis tao: Lo que piensas de inocencia si es pero aún no tocaremos ese tema... y si de hecho ahora es el turno d Syaoran de sufrir, y las pastillas bueno tienen una razón para entrar... Gracias por tu review!!!!

Khya: Definitivamente empezare el club de odio a Erica, hasta mi mejor amiga va a entrar al club y creo que tendremos muchos suscriptores. Me alegra que te haya gustado la parte de la canción en verdad me esforcé mucho para eso. Gracias por tu review!!!

Lizzy: Me alegra que te haya llegado la parte con la canción, una vez mas me esfuerzo para complacer a todos los lectores de este fic y sobre la canción de BS pues ya la he escuchado, pero desgraciadamente ya tengo la canción para el momento de la verdad pero intentaré meter esa canción en algún capítulo del futuro ok??? Gracias por tus comentarios!!!

Seinko: Gracias por leer el fic y por escuchar las canciones que recomendamos y por todos tus comentarios, y pues el hermano de Erica tendrá un papel especial en este fic. Te adelantaré que gracias a el Sakura y Syaoran Se unirán mas, pero la razón ya es otra cosa que no puedo decir y bueno esperamos que no te desesperas con la espera del capítulo final porque en verdad falta muuuuuuucho

bluegirl88: Creo que Syaoran reaccionara, pero bueno. Ah Erica no se puede salir del fic porque es esencial para esta historia, aunque medio mundo la odio verdad??? Pero bueno como dice mi papá, todos obtienen lo que se merecen al final (jijijijijiji)

Andy_Estrella: Esperamos que ya no lloren con el fic. No queríamos hacerlo tan trágico pero las ideas de pronto nos brotan y... Bueno gracias por tu review y esperamos que sigas leyendo!!!

aleirbagpotter: A poco son muy largos los capítulos??? Ay bueno esque la inspiración nos brota y escribimos y seguimos escribiendo hasta que decimos "ya estuvo muy largo no?" pero bueno esperamos que te siga gustando la historia y Sakura ya no sufrirá de este capítulo hasta que llegue Kyle (Ooooops)

yesica – chan: Este bueno esperamos que no te de un ataque con un cap. Futuro... y Sakura yo no va a sufrir, de hecho ahora le toca a Syaoran no??? Y bueno Kyle es peor que Erica pero esa es otra historia... Gracias por tu review y esperamos que sigas leyendo!!!

Melin_kun: Gracias por tus reviews!!!!

Undine: De hecho si, Syaoran ya bajó de las nubes (yippie) Gracias por tu review!!!

Cherry: Y no te quedaras con la duda!!! Gracias por tu review!!!!

Una vez mas, un millón de gracias a todos los que se toman un tiempo y nos mandan reviews!!! Ustedes son la única razón por la que nos esforzamos y por la seguimos escribiendo. Ahora si los dejamos con el capítulo...

" " Estoy hablando!!!

' ' Estoy pensando!!!

( ) El autor nos comparte sus pensamientos

***** Cambio de lugar o escena

Es difícil ser mejores amigos 

Capitulo 9 "Consecuencias de mis actos"

Sakura estaba sentada en las canchas de su escuela, estaba viendo como sus compañeras porristas practicaban, pero ella le había dicho a su maestra que no se sentía muy bien y la maestra la había dejado irse a sentar.

Sakura en verdad quería hablar con Syaoran, tal vez todo lo que había dicho había sido una equivocación, y tal vez podían arreglar las cosas, Sakura suspiro, ya no sabía ni que pensar.

En eso Erica llegó y se sentó a un lado de Sakura, Sakura la volteo a ver confundida, algo le decía que Erica no iba para hablar del clima

Erica tenia que ponerle una solución a todo y era mejor que Sakura supiera con quien se estaba metiendo

"Kinomoto, creo que tu y yo debemos de hablar" Erica le dijo muy molesta

Sakura la vio aún mas confundida "pasa algo malo?" le pregunto preocupada

Erica la vio con mucho odio "De hecho si, estoy harta de que te metas entre Syaoran y yo, que no lo entiendes??? A el no le importas!!! Métetelo en esa pequeña cabeza tuya " le dijo

"Pero que he hecho?" Sakura le pregunto casi susurrando

"Que has hecho??? Por tu maldita culpa, Syaoran y yo no podemos ser felices, todo estaría bien si tu no existieras, tal vez si tu te murieras todo estaría bien en nuestra relación, pero tu molesta presencia le afecta" Erica dijo con enojo y odio y veía a Sakura con mirada amenazadora "Así que de una buena vez te lo digo Aléjate de Syaoran!!! Déjanos en paz, si el dijo todas esas cosas ayer, fue porque en verdad las quería decir, a mi me lo ha dicho, así que capta" Erica le dijo y con eso se levantó y se fue

Sakura se quedó ahí con lágrimas en sus ojos, todo lo que había dicho Erica le había afectado mucho, y si ella tenia razón? Y si en verdad Syaoran ya estaba harto?? Antes de que mas lagrimas se le salieran se levantó y se fue corriendo

***************************************

Erica estaba muy feliz, la tonta de Sakura se había creído todas las cosas que le había dicho, lo único que faltaba era hacer que Sakura escuchara a Syaoran decir cosas malas

En eso vio a Syaoran a lo lejos, parecía enojado iba a escapar pero Syaoran la había visto y estaba caminando hacia ella 'rayos' Erica pensó

"Quiero hablar contigo" Syaoran le dijo enojado, Erica le iba a inventar algo pero "y no me digas que tienes cosas que hacer, yo deje de hacer muchas cosas por tu culpa" Syaoran le dijo y la tomo del brazo y se fueron a un pasillo que estaba solo

"Que pasa amor?" Erica le preguntó dulcemente

"Deja eso para otro estúpido, no estoy de humor y ya estoy harto de tus mentiras y juegos así que hasta aquí llegó nuestra relación" Syaoran le dijo

Erica abrió los ojos "Pero Xiao..." comenzó a decir

"Me has causado mas problemas de los que quiero tener y no voy a perder a la persona mas preciada por tu culpa" Syaoran le dijo viéndola feo

En ese mismo instante Sakura iba pasando por ese pasillo, pasó detrás de Syaoran y al ver a Syaoran y a Erica juntos decidió acercarse un poco, era momento que aclararan las cosas, Syaoran no la había visto pero Erica si

"Si esto es por tu estúpida relación con Sakura..." Erica casi le susurro a Syaoran, pero el si la había escuchado

"Sakura no importa" Syaoran gritó

Sakura se detuvo, entonces todo era cierto, mas lagrimas se formaron en su rostro

Erica se sonrió a si misma, estaba viendo a Sakura, y lo que Syaoran había dicho había parecido otra cosa

Erica abrazó a Syaoran "Lo se amor mío" le dijo vio a Sakura y la vio feo, Sakura nadamas se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo

Syaoran empujo a Sakura "No lo entiendes??? Sakura no viene al tema, tus mentiras y engaños me tienen hartos e ir detrás del novio de mi prima fue lo mas bajo que pudiste haber caído" Syaoran le dijo

Erica lo vio feo, pero ella sabia que el daño entre Sakura y Syaoran estaba hecho, aunque claro Syaoran no sabía lo que había hecho sin querer

"Pues sabes que??? En verdad no me importa lo que pienses, Lien es mil veces mejor que tu y no se como puede andar con alguien como tu estúpida prima, y ya verás tu y Sakura jamás estarán juntos y mejor despídete para siempre de ella" Erica le dijo con voz amenazador y se fue

Syaoran se quedo ahí pensando, no entendía lo que Erica había querido decir con eso, solo se dio la vuelta y se fue a buscar a sus amigos que en verdad eran ex – amigos

***************************************

Sakura fue corriendo a su locker y sacó la oh tan conocida botellita, azotó la puerta de su locker y se fue detrás de las bancas donde ella solía ir a pensar, vio que no había nadie cerca y entonces abrió la botellita

'perdónenme Touya, papá, Meiling, Lien, Tomoyo, Eriol; pero ya no puedo mas con esto, ya no puedo' ella pensó mientras lágrimas recorrían su rostro, Syaoran había dicho con su boca que ella no era tan importante y en esos momentos ya no le importaba nada, quería estar al lado de su mamá, en un lugar donde nadie le pudiera hacer daño, donde Syaoran no estuviera, saco la botella de agua de su mochila y hecho todas la píldoras en ella, esperó tantito y después se tomo toda la botella

Al momento que dejo la botella empezó a sentirse muy mareada, cerro los ojos por unos momentos y luego los abrió intentando caminar pero el mundo estaba dando muchas vueltas, de pronto sintió como el suelo desaparecía por debajo de sus pies y empezó a caer, antes de que todo se oscureciera escuchó un lejano "Sakura"

***************************************

Kyu había visto a Sakura corriendo y sabía que algo estaba mal, todo estaba saliéndose de control y aunque a el no le pareciera el creía que era mejor que Syaoran hablará con Sakura que era lo que le iba a decir a Syaoran cuando vio a Sakura pasar

El la siguió y vio como echaba algo en una botella y como luego se la tomaba, en ese momento sintió un gran temor, de pronto vio como Sakura se tambaleaba un poco y lo que después vio hizo que su corazón se parara, vio a Sakura cayéndose, en ese momento corrió hacia ella "Sakura!!!" gritó desesperado y con temor en su voz

Al llegar hacía ella empezó a checar su pulso, aún estaba ahí pero estaba muy débil y se estaba haciendo más débil, tomó a Sakura en sus brazos y fue a buscar ayuda 'Dios por favor que esté bien' pensó, se estaba sintiendo terriblemente culpable, quien hubiera dicho que le iba a doler tanto el perder a Syaoran?

Kyu corrió hasta el salón, donde encontró a Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol y Lien, al verlo entrar con Sakura en sus brazos todos saltaron y fueron hacia el

"Llamen una ambulancia" Kyu les gritó, en ese mismo instante Tomoyo sacó su celular y empezó a pedir ayuda, Meiling se acercó a Kyu 

"Que sucedió?" preguntó guiándolo al escritorio para que pusiera a Sakura

Kyu sacudió su cabeza mientras recostaba a Sakura "No se, la estaba siguiendo y ella de pronto hecho algo a su botella de agua y se la tomó, desde ahí empezó a tambalearse y luego se desmayó" le dijo checando de nuevo el pulso de Sakura

Meiling tenía un mal presentimiento, le preguntó a Kyu donde la había encontrado y en cuanto le dijo fue a donde Sakura se había desmayado, cuando llegó vio la mochila de Sakura en el suelo, Meiling tomó la mochila y empezó a buscar desesperadamente algo, ella estaba orando porque no fuera lo que ella creía que era

De pronto saco una botella de la mochila y al leerla pateo un bote que estaba cerca "No" gritó, se levantó y se fue corriendo de nuevo al salón donde encontró a Tomoyo llorando en los brazos de Eriol, cuando entró todos la voltearon a ver, Meiling sintió las miradas intensas de sus amigos, ella bajo la cabeza y nadamas escucho como Tomoyo empezó a llorar más y como  Lien, aventaba una banca con su pie

Kyu estaba muy confundido, no entendía mucho lo que estaba pasando, pero por lo visto, no era la primera vez que Sakura estaba en esa condición, Meiling le pasó la botella vacía de píldoras y le dijo que la guardara, que le tendrían que decir a los médicos que había pasado, Kyu guardó la botella en su chamarra y espero junto a todos que llegaran las paramédicos

***************************************

Syaoran iba caminando hacía su salón, tenía que hablar muy seriamente con sus amigos, en especial con Sakura

Cuando se iba acercando al salón noto que había mucha gente afuera de el, en ese momento sintió algo en su pecho y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, de pronto la multitud se abrió y vio a unos paramédicos llevando rápidamente a Sakura en una camilla

En ese momento sintió que su corazón se había detenido, empezó a seguir a los paramédicos cuando Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Lien y Kyu salieron del salón

Meiling al ver a Syaoran entendió todo, camino hacia el aunque Lien la intentó detener "Es tu culpa" le grito y lo aventó, Syaoran estaba muy confundido, que estaba pasando, que le había pasado a Sakura, y porqué Meiling lo estaba culpando?

Meiling le empezó a pegar en el pecho mientras el intentaba quitársela de encima, Lien estaba intentando separar a Meiling de Syaoran

"Tu ocasionaste todo, tu y tu estúpida novia" Meiling le gritó mientras Lien la apartaba de Syaoran, Meiling se estaba resintiendo y estaba intentando ir con Syaoran, Syaoran estaba muy confundido, nunca había visto a Meiling tan enojada

Syaoran volteó a ver a Eriol para ver si el le podía explicar pero Eriol estaba ocupado tratando de calmar a Tomoyo

Kyu se le acercó y le aventó la botella de píldoras, Syaoran la atrapo confundido, Kyu no sabía muy bien que estaba pasando pero como los demás al ver la botella se habían puesto como locos, el suponía que Syaoran iba a entender

Syaoran observo la botella y al reconocerla sintió mucho miedo 'no!' pensó, levantó la mirada para ver a Meiling llorando en los brazos de Lien y para ver a Tomoyo alejándose con Eriol, Kyu lo vio feo y los siguió

Syaoran se dejo caer en el suelo, resbalándose junto a la pared, Sakura le había dicho que había tirado la botella, acerco sus rodillas y puso su cabeza en ellas y empezó a llorar en silencio, si algo le pasaba a Sakura iba a ser su culpa, todo por querer salvar su amistad ahora era muy posible que la fuera a perder para siempre y jamás la iba a volver a ver 

***************************************

Todos (menos Syaoran) estaban en la sala de espera del hospital, Tomoyo había llamado al papá de Sakura y también a Touya, cuando Touya llegó les había preguntado que había pasado, Tomoyo le explicó, omitiendo la parte de Syaoran

Cuando el papá de Sakura llegó al hospital el doctor salió de la sala en la que estaba Sakura

"Familiares de Sakura Kinomoto?" el doctor les preguntó

El papá de Sakura y Touya se acercaron, los demás se quedaron callados para escuchar lo que el doctor les iba a decir

"Sakura tomó algún medicamento para dormir, y como lo tomó en exceso a entrado en un estado crítico, le hicimos un lavado de estómago para quitar el medicamento pero no sabemos si va a despertar, pasó mucho tiempo y tal parece que el daño está hecho, lo único que nos queda es esperar" el doctor les dijo, Fujitaka y Touya asintieron con la cabeza entendiendo todo lo que el doctor les había dicho, el doctor regresó a la sala donde tenían a Sakura

Touya y Fujitaka se fueron a sentar a la sala de espera, ambos estaba muy pálidos y se veían preocupados, Touya estaba viendo sospechosamente a los otros, se le hacía raro que Syaoran no estuviera ahí

Meiling abrazó  a Lien y empezó a murmurar "Otra vez no" Lien nadamas la abrazó fuertemente y le empezó a susurrar palabras de consuelo

Tomoyo volteo a ver a Eriol con una mirada de miedo "Eriol, no podemos pasar por esto otra vez, Sakura..." Se puso a llorar y Eriol la abrazó, el sabia que esto les estaba afectando a todos, pero algo le decía que Syaoran iba a ser el mas afectado

***************************************

Habían pasado 3 días desde el incidente de Sakura y ella aún no despertaba, Syaoran veía en la cara de los demás que estaban empezando a perder la esperanza y el en verdad quería ir a ver a Sakura, pero sabia que si se acercaba al hospital, Meiling lo iba a golpear

Así que ese día decidió no ir a sus últimas clases y pasar a ver a Sakura, solo esperaba que nadie lo viera

Syaoran se salió de la escuela en silencio y sin que nadie lo viera, y se fue corriendo al hospital, al llegar evadió a todas las enfermeras, doctores y gente de seguridad, al llegar a la sala de espera vio al papá de Sakura casi dormido en uno de los sillones, se veía realmente cansado, iba a meterse al cuarto de Sakura sin que lo vieran pero...

"Syaoran?" escuchó, volteo y vio al papá de Sakura viéndolo

Syaoran suspiro y se acercó a el "Hola" le dijo

Fujitaka le dio una pequeña sonrisa "me empezaba a preguntar cuando ibas a venir" le dijo a Syaoran, Syaoran le iba a decir algo "No tienes que explicarme nada, entra y has que despierte, es todo lo que te pido" Fujitaka le dijo y se levantó "Iré por café" le dijo a Syaoran, Syaoran asintió y Fujitaka se fue

Syaoran suspiro y se acercó al la habitación de Sakura, tomo mucho aire y entro en silencio

La imagen que vio al entrar hizo que su corazón se sintiera muy triste y culpable, Sakura estaba conectada a un montón de maquinas y ella estaba ahí acostada realmente pálida, esa era una escena que jamás había querido volver a ver, cerró sus ojos por unos momentos y recordó...

FLASHBACK

Syaoran estaba entre enojado y feliz al entrar a una habitación blanca que olía ligeramente a medicina, Sakura estaba en la cama con una sonrisa de culpabilidad y estaba realmente pálida

"Hola Syao" le dijo

"Nada de que hola Syao, sabes lo que hemos pasado??" Syaoran le dijo molesto, Sakura bajo la mirada

"Lo siento" murmuro

Syaoran suspiro y se sentó a un lado de la cama de Sakura "Por que?" le preguntó, una simple pregunta y Sakura se puso a llorar

"No se!! Todo iba bien, no había tomado píldoras de mas y luego..." tomo un poco de aire y vio a Syaoran "La última vez que las tome como que no me hacían efecto y teníamos examen, creía que no iba a pasar nada y me tomé el doble de píldoras" le dijo con culpabilidad en su voz

"Porque no me dijiste que no podías dormir, pudimos haber hecho algo, otra cosa que no fuera tomar píldoras y aparte te dije que las dejaras de tomar, porque no lo hiciste?" Syaoran le dijo con un poco de remordimiento en su voz

Sakura suspiro "Las había dejado de tomar pero no podía dormir y en verdad tenía que descansar" le dijo viendo sus manos

Syaoran solo sacudió su cabeza "En cuanto salgas de aquí tu y yo tendremos una larga platica" le dijo, Sakura asintió rápidamente con su cabeza

Syaoran la abrazó fuertemente "No me vuelvas a asustar así" le murmuro en el oído 

Sakura sonrió un poco "No lo haré"

Fin de flashback

Y aún así Syaoran estaba de nuevo en una habitación blanca, viendo a su mejor amiga, solo que ahora era su culpa y ella estaba peleando por su vida

Agarró una silla y la puso a un lado de la cama de Sakura y tomo una de las manos de Sakura "Estas muy fría" dijo, volteo a ver la cara de Sakura, pareciera que ella solo estaba durmiendo y que en cualquier momento iba a despertar

"Saku... en verdad lo siento, he sido un tonto y ahora no se como arreglar las cosas..." Syaoran le empezó a decir con mucho dolor, no quería ver a Sakura en esa condición, lo estaba matando por dentro la culpabilidad

"Se que no he sido el mejor de los amigos pero... por favor no me dejes, en verdad te necesito, eres lo mas importante para mi y yo..." Syaoran sentía un gran deseo de llorar, la persona a la que mas amaba en este mundo lo iba a abandonar "Yo no se... no se que voy a hacer y tu nunca sabrás lo importante que eres para mi y todas esas promesas que hicimos y todos tus sueños... no puedes dejar que acabe así, no me importa si jamás me vuelves a hablar, solo quiero que vivas por favor Saku" Syaoran le dijo

Para ese momento pequeñas lágrimas estaban recorriendo el rostro de Syaoran y el puso sus manos en sus brazos pero aún así no soltó la mano de Sakura "Tu prometiste que no me ibas a volver a hacer esto, juraste que nunca me iba a dejar... por favor no rompas tus promesas" Syaoran murmuro

Meiling y Lien habían escapado de la escuela y estaban viendo desde la puerta a Syaoran el cual estaba llorando en la cama de Sakura

"Y si Sakura..." Meiling le empezó a decir a Lien pero el la silencio con su dedo 

"Ni lo digas Mei, sabemos que ella es fuerte y no podemos pensar así" le dijo, Meiling asentó con su cabeza y siguieron observando a Syaoran y a Sakura

Syaoran tomó ambas manos de Sakura y la vio directamente a la cara "No me importa nada, Sakura te amo, te adoro, por favor no me dejes" le dijo y acercó su cara a la de ella "Por favor" susurró y le dio un beso en la boca

Meiling y Lien se sorprendieron bastante al ver eso, Meiling estuvo a punto de gritar pero Lien le puso la mano en la boca "No lo arruines, podremos molestar a Syaoran con esto el resto de su vida" le susurro, Meiling asintió y sonrió, ok tal vez Sakura estaba entre la vida y la muerte, pero por lo menos gracias a esto Syaoran había reaccionado

Syaoran separó su boca de la de Sakura y puso su cabeza en el estómago de Sakura "Por favor despierta" susurro y cerró sus ojos

Meiling y Lien su fueron a sentar con el papá de Sakura y esperaron, a ver que iba a pasar

***************************************

había pasado una hora y Tomoyo y Eriol ya habían llegado y estaban sentados hablando con Lien y con Meiling, Meiling le había contado a Tomoyo la escena de Syaoran y Tomoyo había hecho un extraño sonido y se puso a "llorar" en el pecho de Eriol "Me perdí el primer beso de Sakura y Syaoran" empezó a decir, Meiling nadamas la vio raro

Syaoran seguía dentro de la habitación de Sakura, sin querer se había quedado dormido, cuando de pronto sintió una mano en su cabeza levantó la cara y vio a Sakura con los ojos entreabiertos

"Soñé que un oso se sentaba en mi" Sakura le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Syaoran no sabía si estaba soñando o si la imagen en frente de el era verdad, levantó su cara un poco y toco la cara de Sakura "Eres real?" preguntó casi susurrando

Sakura se rió un poco "No Syao soy una imagen de tu mente" le dijo sarcásticamente

Syaoran sonrió mucho "Saku!!!" gritó muy felizmente

Todos estaban en la sala de espera cuando escucharon a Syaoran gritar, todos se voltearon a ver y se levantaron de golpe y corrieron a la habitación de Sakura, al abrir la puerta vieron a Syaoran abrazando a Sakura y diciendo una y otra vez "Perdóname" y a Sakura también abrazándolo con una gran sonrisa

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Que tal??? Bueno esta historia no ha acabado, vamos en... ay no se pero no ha acabado, faltan muchas cosas por pasar, recuerdan que todavía esta el asunto de Kyle verdad???

Bueno esperamos que le haya gustado este capítulo y bueno aún no esperen ver a S&S juntos, abra un giro total en los próximos capítulos, pero solo les diremos esto... ahora le toca a Syaoran sufrir (jajajajajajaja)

Bueno recuerden que son 5 reviews para el próximo capítulo y muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo durante todo este tiempo, bueno eso es todo por ahora, los veremos en el próximo capítulo, BYE!!!!!


	11. Empezando de Nuevo

Hola!!!!!! Estamos de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que ha sido apoyada por todos ustedes!!!! Y bueno pedimos perdón porque nos tardamos pero la escuela y todo eso... y bueno el Lunes Josh ya entra a la escuela (Buuuuuaaaaaa – Josh) pero seguiremos actualizando cada semana ok??? Y en cada rato libre que tengamos escribiremos... Bueno queremos agradecer a:

Nakuru K: Gracias por tu review!!! Y no te preocupes, tenemos planeado terminar la historia, solo que aún falta algo de tiempo

Cherry: Claro que lo terminaremos!!! Y lamentamos que la angustia no te deje dormir pero bueno... esperamos que puedas dormir con este capitulo... Gracias por tu review!!!

Carrie: Yo también quiero saber que va a hacer Sakura cuando se entere de que Syao la besó (Liz eres autora, claro que sabes como va a reaccionar – Josh) Ay si verdad??? Gracias por tus comentarios y esperamos que sigas leyendo!!!

YaShi: Gracias por decir que somos unos genios, aunque no todos son genios verdad Liz??? (Hey - Liz) y gracias por decir que es un placer leer nuestros cap. Nos hacen sentir muy bien y nos ayuda a echarle mas ganas para continuar, Gracias por tu review!!!

Belen: Ya pensamos en la vergüenza que pasara Erica, pero falta un poco para que pase... al igual que para la confesión, falta algo de tiempo y en este capitulo verás porque...y gracias por decir que nos quedó bien el cap. Y gracias por leer!!!

Littleblackrose: Gracias por tu review y esperamos que sigas leyendo

Celina Sosa: Este... no Kyle no se hará novio de Erica, de hecho entenderás en este capítulo porque le toca sufrir a Sakura, pero Kyle no va a ser novio de Sakura, el es tan malo como Erica... o peor... pero bueno falta para que el entre a la historia. Gracias por tu review!!!!

The Dark: Esta bien te avisaremos cuando la linchen, creo que se la dejaremos a merced de los lectores (jajajajajajajaja) pero bueno y Kyle aún no entra en la historia pero bueno, creo que también será odiado y bueno creo que Sakura dejará de sufrir... por un rato. Gracias por tu review!!!

Mary: Todos lloran!!! Bueno esperamos ya no hacerlos llorar... por un rato... claro que ahora nos va a querer matar... pero ese no es el punto... Gracias por tu review!!!

Sakurely: Ok, trataremos de que Meiling arrastre a Sakura... o que todos la arrastren!!!!! SIIIIIII!!! Ay perdón me emocioné... Gracias por tu review!!!

Undine: Ya escribimos el final!!!! (de hecho Josh lo escribió y no me ha dejado leerlo – Liz) pero bueno el final ya está listo, solo falta publicar todos los capítulos que van antes, Gracias por tu review!!!!

Hoshimeisita-chan: Si es necesario que Syao sufra jajajajajaja (Noooooo – Liz) pero bueno es para bien y gracias por leer y esperamos que sigas leyendo ok??? Gracias por tu review!!!

Rosalynn: Si verdad??? Apenas salen de una y ya van a entrar a otra... Gracias por tu review!!!

Lizzy: Si creo que todos querían que Syao terminara con Erica, pero pues ahora.... Gracias por tu review!!!!

Ciakaira: Yo no me porto mal con ella!!! (Claro que si!!! – Liz) Bueno gracias por tus comentarios y por tu review!!! Y esperamos que sigas leyendo ok???

rika-chan: aún no podemos matarla, pero ya pensamos en la gran vergüenza que pasará, gracias por leer y por mandar review!!!

aleirbag potter: Ay no queríamos que Sakura fuera predecible, pero como que si le seguimos así verdad??? Bueno por eso le pusimos un giro a la historia jajajajaja (por el cual nos van a matar – Liz) pero bueno, ya no queremos hacerlos llorar, bueno gracias por tu review!!!!

kanna sagara: Ay no pusimos la escena, pero la pondremos pronto lo juramos!!! Gracias por leer y esperamos que sigas leyendo. Gracias por tu review!!!!

Sakume Nohara: Esperamos que sigas leyendo y bueno Liz también cree que S&S son la mejor pareja (aunque también le gustan la de T&E) y bueno gracias a ella estoy haciendo este fic (Estoy??? – Liz) bueno estamos... Gracias por tu review!!!

Ariadna: De que es el capítulo??? Pues sinceramente tienes que leer porque si no arruinaríamos la historia y en cuanto a cuando lo vamos a terminar pues... creo que en 5 o 6 capítulo mínimo, depende de que tantas cosas se nos ocurra y pues ahorita se nos han ocurrido bastantes... Gracias por tu review!!!

SaKuRa-wEn: Claro que no va a sufrir tanto, solo lo mismo que Saku y si de hecho todavía falta algo para que esta historia termine, solo esperamos que no se harten de nosotros... bueno gracias por tu review!!!

Andy_Estrella: Si ahora le toca sufrir a Syao, y gracias por tu review y que bueno que te guste la historia, esperamos que te siga gustando

Lauralanthalasa: Tu review nos llegó al fondo del corazón y aunque Liz se mareo con las matemáticas que pusiste, pues si tienes razón, deberíamos de subir los reviews, pero pues no queremos ser exigentes ni pedir mas reviews, porque si algún día se hartan de la historia y deciden dejar de mandar reviews, pues esperamos que por lo menos 5 lectores nos manden, esa es la razón que Lis me dio para no subir los reviews, pero pues que bueno que te guste tanto la historia, esperamos que no se aburran y que manden reviews, y pues si todos los lectores piensan como tu pues nos hacen muy felices y pues si, Liz y yo somos tan diferentes que prácticamente son dos puntos de vista del fic. Yo el lógico y ella el romántico (Hey – Liz), pero bueno, Gracias por leer y por mandar review, esperamos que sigas leyendo ok???

bluegirl88: Liz está pensando que canción poner ahora, así que denle tiempo ok??? Se tiene que inspirar y que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, esperamos que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando la historia, Gracias por tu review!!!

Marisaki: Que bueno que te llegue la historia!!! Nos hace sentir mejores autores y bueno esperamos que sigas leyendo y Gracias por tu review!!!!

Juany: Que bueno que te alegramos con el fic. Por lo normal los hacemos llorar pero bueno... y esperamos no haberte hecho esperar mucho pero pues la skool y todo eso... Gracias por tu review!!!!

Melissa Higurashi: Si, ahora le toca sufrir a Syaoran, pero intentaremos no hacerlo sufrir tanto e intentaremos que Sakura sea un feliz por un rato... Gracias por tu review!!!

Merlin-kun: La verdad nos estamos esforzando mucho por ser mejores escritores, y esperamos estarlo logrando, claro que como dices nos hace falta práctica, por eso estamos pensando en publicar otro fic... pero aún no lo hemos decidido... Gracias por tu review y esperamos que sigas leyendo

Erushi: La verdad creo que muchos han pasado por esto si tienen un mejor amigo que es del sexo opuesto... a Liz le pasó algo igual... pero la historia no está basada en eso... Bueno gracias por tu review y esperamos que sigas leyendo!!!!

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, al principio creímos que a nadie le iba a gustar este fic. Pero ahora nos hemos dado cuenta de que estamos haciendo un buen trabajo y pues les queremos dar las gracias porque están leyendo y porque se han tomado un poco de tiempo para darnos su opinión, tomen en cuenta de que aceptamos todos tipo de reviews y si tienen ideas no duden en mandarlas, porque en verdad las tomamos en consideración... Ahora los dejaremos de aburrir y esperamos que disfruten este capítulo...

" " Estoy hablando!!!

' ' Estoy pensando!!!

( ) El autor nos comparte sus pensamientos

***** Cambio de lugar o escena

Es difícil ser mejores amigos 

Capitulo 10 "Empezando de Nuevo"

Sakura estaba platicando muy animadamente con sus amigos, aún estaba en el hospital pero el doctor le había dicho que al día siguiente se iba a poder ir, y sinceramente Sakura no podía estar mas feliz

"Si y luego Yamazaki empezó a contar una de sus historias..." Lien empezó a decir

"Pero como siempre Chiharu le pegó en la cabeza y empezó a decir que eran mentiras" Meiling terminó de decir

Sakura se estaba riendo, por alguna extraña razón Syaoran no se movía de la silla en la que estaba y no dejaba de sostener su mano, era como si el pensara que ella iba a desaparecer en cualquier momento

Tomoyo y Eriol estaban sentados en un sillón que había en la habitación, estaban abrazados y también estaban escuchando a Meiling y a Lien

De pronto alguien toco la puerta

"Pase" Sakura gritó

La puerta se abrió y la cabeza de Fujitaka se asomó "Tienes otro visitante Sakura" el le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Sakura se le quedó viendo algo confundida pero asintió

El papá de Sakura se movió y abrió la puerta para que alguien pasara, en eso Syaoran vio feo a la persona que entró

"Hola Saku, espero no interferir" Kyu le dijo viendo a Syaoran

Sakura sonrió "Para nada, siéntate con nosotros" le dijo con una gran sonrisa, Kyu algo inseguro, caminó y se sentó a un lado de Tomoyo y Eriol los cuales le dirigieron una sonrisa

Syaoran notó que Sakura estaba realmente feliz de ver a Kyu 'de que tanto me perdí?' Syaoran pensó confundido

"Es raro que los doctores o enfermeras no hayan venido a sacarnos, hay mucha gente no creen?" Lien preguntó viendo alrededor

Meiling levantó sus hombros "Tal vez Touya los asustó" les dijo

Sakura sonrió un poco, en verdad Touya podía espantar a cualquier persona

"Cuando sales Saku?" Kyu le preguntó

"Mañana en la mañana" Sakura le dijo sonriendo

"Entonces por enésima vez, podríamos ir a algún lugar???" Kyu le dijo con un poco de esperanza

Sakura se quedó pensando y por un momento Syaoran y Kyu pensaron que se iba a negar pero...

"Claro" Sakura le dijo finalmente

Kyu sonrió mientras Syaoran lo veía feo y algo confundido, los demás sonrieron un poco, sabían que Sakura y Kyu se habían vuelto algo cercanos últimamente, pero no sabían que tan cercanos

***************************************

Había pasado ya una semana desde el pequeño incidente de Sakura y por alguna extraña razón Sakura y Kyu pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, lo cual no le parecía a Syaoran, pero no le decía nada a Sakura, apenas estaban reconstruyendo su amistad...

Syaoran estaba sentado viendo a Sakura y a Kyu platicar de quien sabe que, estaban bajo uno de los árboles de cerezo de la escuela y desde donde Syaoran estaba, Sakura se veía muy feliz

"Porque no mejor les tomas una foto y ya??" Lien le dijo a Syaoran sentándose a su lado

"Y Meiling?" Syaoran preguntó sin voltear a verlo

Lien se encogió de hombros "No se... creo que está con Tomoyo en algún lugar" le dijo sin darle mucha importancia

Syaoran seguía viendo a Kyu y a Sakura, suspiro y sacudió su cabeza "De que tanto me perdí?" se preguntó a si mismo pero Lien lo escuchó

"Pues... la verdad creo que de mucho, por lo visto esos dos son muy cercanos no?" Lien le dijo a Syaoran sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Sakura y a Kyu

Syaoran vio feo a Lien pero no dijo nada, era cierto, Sakura y Kyu se veían muy cercanos, mas de lo que a Syaoran le gustaría que fueran

***************************************

Sakura y Kyu estaban platicando de nada realmente, de puras tonterías, de pronto Kyu se quedó callado y sonrió malévolamente

"Que?" Sakura le preguntó

"Creo que tu amigo Syaoran me quiere matar" Kyu le dijo viendo de reojo a Syaoran

"Por que?" Sakura le preguntó

Kyu solo sacudió su cabeza, Sakura era demasiado despistada "Olvídalo" le dijo, Sakura lo vio raro pero no dijo nada

"Espero que Tomoyo no me obligue a usar su ropa, en verdad me da pena" Sakura le dijo a Kyu

Kyu se rió un poco "No se porque te da pena, te ves muy bonita" le dijo a Sakura sonriendo

Sakura se sonrojo "No es cierto" le dijo casi susurrando

Kyu asintió "Es cierto" le dijo, luego se levantó y le dio la mano a Sakura "Vamos señorita Kinomoto, tenemos que ir por tus cosas al salón" le dijo

Sakura se sonrojo mas y le dio la mano a Kyu

Al otro lado del lugar Syaoran se estaba aguantando las ganas de matar a Kyu mientras Lien se aguantaba las ganas de reírse de Syaoran "Bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy en el programa de Sakura y Kyu" Lien le dijo sarcásticamente a Syaoran "Pero no se preocupen, sintonícenos la próxima semana para ver como va este romance" Lien terminó de decir y se fue corriendo

Syaoran se le quedó viendo feo a la figura de Lien 'cobarde' pensó y se fue muy enojado

***************************************

Sakura estaba en casa de Syaoran, tenían que hacer un proyecto y Syaoran era su pareja

"No quiero hablar en público" Sakura le dijo a Syaoran quejándose

Syaoran se rió "Alguna vez has querido?" le preguntó a Sakura sentándose a su lado con un gran libro

Sakura le sacó la lengua 

Syaoran se rió y abrió el libro que tenia en frente mientras sacudía su cabeza "Eres tan infantil"

Sakura la empujo "Y tu eres un señor viejo aguafiestas" Sakura le dijo

Syaoran se levantó y le iba a hacer algo a Sakura cuando su mamá entro a la sala "Syaoran compórtate" le dijo y se fue

Sakura se rió de Syaoran mientras el la veía feo "Ahora por eso, vas a hablar primero" Syaoran le dijo

Sakura se quejó mucho pero Syaoran no cambió de opinión

"Hablemos de los osos polares" Sakura le dijo a Syaoran muy emocionada

"Siempre quieres hacer proyectos de osos... o de Kero" Syaoran le dijo sentándose en una silla en frente de ella, puso los pies en la mesa y se empezó a empujar un poco, se estaba como que meciendo con la silla

"Te vas a caer" Sakura le advirtió

"Nop" Syaoran le dijo aún meciéndose

Sakura sacudió su cabeza y se quedó pensando un poco, después de un rato le dijo a Syaoran "Creo que me gusta Kyu"

Syaoran se impresionó tanto que se empujo de mas y se fue para atrás en la silla "Ow" dijo desde el suelo

"Estas bien?" Sakura le dijo muy preocupada y corriendo hacia el

"Creo" Syaoran le dijo con dolor, se había pegado en la cabeza

"Te dije que te ibas a caer" Sakura le dijo ayudándolo a levantarse

Syaoran no dijo nada, había escuchado bien?? A Sakura le gustaba Kyu??? Que iba a hacer???

***************************************

Tomoyo y Meiling estaban en la biblioteca buscando un libro para su proyecto, llevaban horas y aún no se les ocurría nada

"Me doy" Meiling le dijo a Tomoyo dejándose caer en una silla

Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza y siguió buscando "Por que no lo hacemos de Hong Kong?? Tu acabas de ir" Tomoyo le dijo agarrando un libro sobre la historia de Hong Kong

"Pues como no se me ocurre otra cosa... esta bien" Meiling le dijo

"Por cierto, no me has dicho que pasó" Tomoyo le dijo abriendo el libro y viendo el índice

Meiling suspiro y sacudió su cabeza "El consejo de ancianos está decidiendo que hacer" le dijo tristemente

Tomoyo la vio preocupada "Pero porque?" le preguntó a Meiling la cual casi quería llorar

"Porque quieren mantener relaciones con este otro clan y la única forma es uniendo a los hijos" Meiling le dijo

"Y que dijo Lien?" Tomoyo le preguntó 

"Pues ya sabes, se opuso rotundamente y casi logra que nos corran, en verdad tiene mal carácter cuando se enoja... mi mamá dijo que va a hablar con ellos, pero nada es seguro" Meiling le dijo

"En verdad lo siento Mei" Tomoyo le dijo tristemente

Meiling se encogió de hombros "No me pueden obligar" le dijo segura de si misma "Aparte no creo que Syaoran se ponga muy contento cuando le den la noticia" dijo Meiling pensando

"aún no sabe?" Tomoyo le preguntó algo preocupada

"No le han dicho a tía Yelan, creo que están esperando a que Syaoran tenga mas edad, para que no le de tiempo de negarse" Meiling le dijo enojada "A veces quisiera matar a esos ancianos, no causan mas que problemas... si no fuera por tía Yelan, Syaoran se hubiera ido esa vez"

Tomoyo asintió, recordaba que cuando la mamá de Sakura acababa de morir, los ancianos del clan Li, le habían pedido a Syaoran que regresara el se había negado porque Sakura estaba pasando por una situación difícil y si no hubiera sido porque la mamá de Syaoran había abogado por el, le hubieran quitado el título como líder del clan Li

"Espero que todo se arregle" Tomoyo le dijo a Meiling tomando una de sus manos

Meiling sonrió "Si, yo también, solo que a como van las cosas, no estoy segura de que Syaoran vaya a querer oponerse a un matrimonio arreglado" dijo pensando

Tomoyo la vio confundida "Por la nueva relación de Sakura y Kyu?" le preguntó Meiling asintió, Tomoyo se rió un poco "La verdad no creo que Syaoran se aparte de Sakura por eso, y todos sabemos que Sakura está enamorada de Syaoran, tal vez solo necesita aclarar un poco sus sentimientos y creo que Kyu la ayudará con eso" le dijo muy segura

Meiling asintió "de todos modos, es tiempo de que Syaoran sepa por lo que Sakura pasó por su culpa" le dijo con voz malévola

Tomoyo solo asintió y sonrió 

***************************************

Al día siguiente Erica estaba esperando a Kyu en la puerta de su salón, cuando Kyu la vio se fue sin decirle nada, pero Erica lo empezó a seguir

"Sabes hablé con mi hermano... tal vez lo recuerdes... se llama Kyle" Erica le dijo con voz malévola

Kyu estaba empezando a sentir que esa conversación no le iba a gustar para nada, pero no dijo nada

Erica vio el cambió en la cara de Kyu y sonrió "Bueno le conté muchas cosas de aquí y se interesó mucho, tanto que va a venir" le dijo

Kyu la volteo a ver realmente impresionado "Que?" le preguntó, sabía que Kyle era mucho peor que Erica

"Si, está interesado en la escuela, y en los árboles de cereza" Erica le dijo viéndolo con cara malévola

Kyu sabía lo que Erica había querido decir "Juro que si le hace algo..." le dijo amenazándola pero Erica se rió

"Que vas a hacer?? Según recuerdo tienes que ir a un lugar muy lejano" Erica le dijo con una sonrisa malévola

Kyu se quedó pensando, eso era cierto "No importa, estoy seguro de que Syaoran estará aquí" le dijo y se fue

Erica se quedó en medio del pasillo con una sonrisa "Claro que estará, pero el no sabe como es Kyle o si??" se dijo a si misma y se fue llena de felicidad, Kyle iba a poner a todos en su lugar, en especial a Syaoran y a su amada cerecita

***************************************

'No Kyle, por favor todos menos el' Kyu iba pensando una y otra vez, estaba muy distraído, tanto que no vio a Sakura y se estrelló contra ella

"Ow" Sakura dijo desde el suelo

Kyu de pronto como que reaccionó "Saku estas bien??? No te vi" le dijo ayudándola a levantarse

"Si, solo me duele todo lo de atrás" Sakura le dijo tomando la mano de Kyu "En que pensabas que ibas tan distraído?" le preguntó sacudiendo su falda

"En nada importante" Kyu le dijo sacudiendo su cabeza

"Para ser algo tan ni importante, parecías muy preocupado" Sakura le dijo viéndolo

Kyu sacudió su cabeza "Solo cosas de la escuela" le dijo intentándola convencer

"Te entiendo, Syaoran me va a obligar a hablar en público" le dijo haciendo cara de sufrida

Kyu sonrió "Me alegra que tu y Syaoran ya están bien" le dijo

Sakura sonrió "Yo también, claro que me dio otro largo regaño... pero ya estamos bien" 

"Otro?" Kyu le preguntó

"Oh no es nada" Sakura le dijo rápidamente, se le había olvidado que Kyu no sabía nada del incidente pasado por causa de la muerte de su mamá

Kyu la vio sin creerle pero no le dijo nada, si no le quería contar estaba bien, después de todo, el también tenia muchos secretos

"Que vas a hacer hoy?" Sakura le preguntó a Kyu sonrojándose un poco

"Pues tengo que ver mi itinerario, soy un hombre muy ocupado" Kyu le dijo fingiendo sacar un libro

"Que modesto" Sakura le dijo sarcásticamente

"Quieres salir hoy Saku?" Kyu le preguntó

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa "Claro"

"Que bien porque quiero hablar contigo" Kyu le dijo serio

"Está algo mal?" Sakura le preguntó preocupada

Kyu sonrió y sacudió su cabeza "Para nada, pero quiero que hablemos" le dijo

Sakura sonrió y después de eso se fueron juntos

***************************************

Syaoran y Eriol estaban caminado alrededor de la escuela

"En verdad siento todo lo que dije Eriol, espero me perdones" Syaoran le dijo viendo al suelo

Eriol sacudió su cabeza "Olvídalo Syaoran, yo ya lo hice y te perdono" le dijo tratando de convencerlo "Aunque debo de admitir que no se que se te metió"

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza "Yo tampoco se, creo que todo se fue juntando y yo solo explote" le dijo

Eriol le dio una palmada en la espalda "No te preocupes, creo que te entiendo" le dijo

"Crees?" Syaoran le preguntó "Por intentar pelar y ocultar mis sentimientos hacia Sakura, la regué y casi la pierdo para siempre" le dijo enojado consigo mismo, aún no se iba esa culpabilidad

Eriol se detuvo y lo vio fijamente "Creo que debes de dejar de ocultar tus sentimientos, nunca sabrás lo que ella siente si no le dices" Eriol le dijo seriamente

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza "No es buena idea, a ella le gusta Kyu" le dijo con resentimientos en su voz

Eriol lo vio sorprendido "Te dijo ella?" 

Syaoran asintió "Ayer me lo dijo"

Eriol ahora si no sabía que decirle "Creo que lo mejor es que estés con ella apoyándola, después de todo ella hizo lo mismo" Eriol le dijo, era la única cosa que se la había ocurrido

"Lo se... en verdad no me parece... pero lo haré" Syaoran le dijo a Eriol

***************************************

Sakura y Kyu acababan de salir del cine y Sakura aún se iba riendo

"Puedes imaginarte tu vida con 12 hijos??" Sakura le dijo

Kyu hizo una cara de susto "Y que fueran como ellos??" Kyu le dijo asustado "Apenas y puedo con mis 3 sobrinos, los cuales son terribles, imagínate con 12 hijos, creo que me aventaría del piso mas alto de Japón" le dijo (lo siento acabo de ver Mas Barato por Docena en verdad es una buena película... regresemos al cap.)

"Yo creo que sería interesante, Syaoran creció alrededor de 4 hermana mas grandes que el y parece estar bien" Sakura le dijo, recordando a la familia de Syaoran

"Si voy a terminar como el, olvídalo" Kyu le dijo sacudiendo su cabeza

"Hey, Syaoran no es tan malo" Sakura dijo defendiendo a Syaoran

"Claro, solo me quiere mata porque le caigo bien" Kyu le dijo sarcásticamente

Sakura se rió y sacudió su cabeza, llegaron y se sentaron en una mesa que estaba en la zona de comida

Kyu de pronto se le quedo viendo fijamente a Sakura, la cual se estaba sonrojando poco a poco "Tengo algo en la cara?" Sakura le preguntó insegura

Kyu sacudió su cabeza "No, solo tienes la belleza de una diosa" Kyu le dijo

Sakura se sonrojó mucho "Gracias... creo" le dijo tímidamente

Kyu sonrió un poco "Sabes, hace algunos meses habría estado tratando de besarte para estos momentos... pero ahora" Kyu se quedó pensando mientras Sakura lo veía "Creo que no me arriesgaría a perder tu amistad" le dijo después de un momento

Sakura se quedó pensando "Y si yo quisiera que me besaras?" le dijo casi susurrando

Kyu sonrió un poco "Pues no me quedaría nada mas que darte lo que me pides no?" Kyu le dijo

Sakura sonrió un poco y vio como la cara de Kyu se empezó a acercar a la de ella y cerro sus ojos en anticipación, Kyu la beso un poco y luego abrió sus ojos para ver si Sakura no se estaba arrepintiendo, Sakura sonrió y Kyu también le sonrió y se volvieron a besar

Por alguna razón Sakura sentía que ese no había sido su primer beso y sentía como si eso estuviera mal, recordaba levemente unos labios suaves que le mostraban gran amor... pero no eran los de Kyu... Sakura decidió de dejar de pensar en eso... su imaginación le estaba jugando bromas, porque por un momento recordó los labios de Syaoran sobre los de ella, pero eso no había pasado nunca verdad??

***************************************

Syaoran y Lien habían decidido ir a la misma plaza a la que Sakura y Kyu habían ido, Lien le quería comprar algo a Meiling porque la había visto algo preocupada, el creía saber porque, pero no quería que Meiling siguiera pensando en eso

"Y porque crees que este así?" Syaoran le preguntó, el estaba empezando a hacer las pases con el, por su bien y el de Meiling

"No se" Lien le dijo con algo de culpabilidad, sabía que Syaoran se tenia que enterar de lo que el consejo de ancianos quería hacerle, pero el no era el indicado para decirle

"Ella siempre es rara, no se como la entiendes" Syaoran le dijo

"Pues es como tu y Sakura, a veces solo tu la entiendes" Lien le dijo sin pensar, Syaoran se sonrojó un poco

En eso entraron a la zona de comidas y a lo lejos vieron a dos persona platicando, las cuales se parecía a Sakura y a Kyu

Se acercaron un poco mas para saludarlas y Syaoran se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Kyu y a Sakura besarse

Lien lo volteo a ver con una cara de remordimiento pero Syaoran no lo vio 'después de todo creo que si le gusta' Syaoran pensó tristemente, giro lentamente y se regresó, Lien lo vio confundido, el había esperado que Syaoran se enojara o algo así, pero no se veía ni sorprendido, solo triste, vio por última vez a Kyu y a Sakura y se regreso con Syaoran

'Que me perdí?' Lien se preguntó a si mismo mientras seguía a un Syaoran realmente triste

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Josh y Liz se asoman un poco para ver si no hay lectores asesinos...

Josh.- Creo que varios nos van a querer matar

Liz.- Y tendrían razón de hacerlo, pero recuerden que sin autores ya no hay historia

Josh.- Y pues esto tienen una razón de ser

Liz.- Y tienen que ver todas las pistas que escribimos...

Josh.-Y tal vez entiendan que pasa por nuestras cabezas

Bueno solo queremos decir que esperamos que les haya gustado el capitulo y que no se desesperen, en verdad tenemos una razón para Kyu&Sakura, solo que tienen que esperar un poco ok???

Bueno recuerden que 5 reviews para el siguiente capítulo ok??? De pronto como que se nos va la onda y perdemos el sentido de la historia pero ya regresamos a la Tierra y bueno...

Esperamos verlos en el siguiente capítulo ok??? BYE!!


	12. Manejando los sentimientos

Si lo sé nos tardamos muuuuuuucho tiempo en poner este capítulo pero ahí les va la explicación:

En primer lugar, Josh salió del país porque tuvo una emergencia familiar, por lo que me pidió que escribiera este capítulo sola (claro que cuando regrese pagara por esto) y pues bueno, me dispuse a escribirlo pero... se me fue toda la inspiración y pues como que me bloquee y estuve sufriendo porque Josh es el que escribe todo lo que Syaoran siente, no soy muy buena en eso (el es hombre después de todo) y pues aunque tenía la idea básica, no se me ocurría nada y bueno después de escuchar muchas canciones pues como que fui formando el capitulo (este capitulo no tiene canción ok???) y pues me tarde bastante pero Josh también se tardó en avisarme sobre su viaje...

En verdad lo siento y pido perdón por adelantado por si este capítulo esta mal o algo así... en verdad necesitaba a Josh para este capítulo pero bueno....

Ahora si, espero que disfruten este capítulo ok??? Ahora queremos agradecer a:

YaShi: Gracias por tu review y bueno en verdad queremos agradecerles a cada uno porque se toman el tiempo de leer y porque dicen cosas muy lindas del fic. Cuando empezamos a escribir en verdad creímos que no íbamos a tener reviews pero ahora... en verdad nos sentimos honrados de que lean el fic y por eso les damos las gracias.

Ciakaira: Esperamos que no se mueran los lectores, porque si no quien va a leer???? Bueno gracias por tus comentarios

Laura Li: No, gracias a ti por leer nuestra historia. Y si tienes razón todo lo de Kyu es para que Sakura reaccione y pues para que abra los ojos y sobre Kyle... pues tienen que leer para irlo conociendo poco a poco (aunque debo confesar que tienes razón en cuanto a el)

Mary: No queremos morir jóvenes!!!! Y bueno no podíamos dejar la historia así verdad??? Cual es el chiste de poner a Sakura y a Syaoran juntos sin hacerlos sufrir un poco??? (Eso me lo dijo Josh) pero pues como siempre le digo a Josh soy una fan SS al 100%!!!

Sakurely: Todos nos quieren matar!!! No es justo Josh es el de las ideas macabras no yo!!!! Pero bueno tendremos que escribir esto por mucho tiempo, por lo menos para tener mas tiempo de vida no??? Gracias por tu review!!!

Celina Sosa: No va a sufrir mucho... solo lo necesario y pedimos perdón porque nos tardamos tanto en actualizar pero... bueno gracias por tu review!!!

Hoshimeisita-chan: Yo también espero ver una escena SS!!! (soy autora verdad???Oooops) bueno Gracias por tu review y por eso no damos direcciones!!! No quiero morir!!! (aunque pueden matar a Josh!!!) Gracias por tu review!!!

sakurita lee: Gracias por tus comentarios y bueno lo de Kyu y Sakura era necesario, y todavía lo será pero no aseguró que se queden juntos por mucho tiempo!!!

pequeña Saku: Gracias por tu review!!! Y bueno Kyu y Sakura... digo que soy fan SS eso es todo lo que digo (jijijijiji)

Marisaki: Gracias por no asesinarnos!!!! Tienes mucha razón Syao se debe de dar cuenta... al igual que Sakura. Gracias por tu review!!!

decaos: Para empezar te queremos agradecer por tomarte el tiempo de leer nuestra historia y para seguir te queremos agradecer por el hermoso comentario que mandaste, no sabíamos que teníamos ese impacto en nuestros lectores y nos hace sentir bien el hecho de que esta historia les guste y les llegue. En verdad esperamos que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando la historia, ya que la escribimos para entretenerlos un rato y pues no me queda mas que decir que GRACIAS!!!!

Bell: Gracias por tu review!!! Y le hacemos eso a Syaoran para que capte que Sakura pues... bueno es para que ambos vean lo que tienen en frente

kanna sagra: Tampoco fue de mi agrado (fue idea de Josh) pero pues fue necesario, pero juramos (o si no que Josh muera) que Sakura y Syaoran estarán juntos en un tiempo futuro ok??? Gracias por tu review!!!

merlin_kun: Gracias por tu review!!!! Siempre respondemos reviews.... bueno

bluegirl88: La verdad tienes razón en cuanto a Kyle... es peor. pero esa es otra historia... Bueno gracias por tu review!!!!

Meiling_Chan: Yo llegué a hacer eso de leer muchos capítulos, de hecho creo que fue hace una semana mmmm... bueno gracias por leer y esperamos que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando la historia y en verdad perdón por la tardanza pero pues... Bueno Gracias por tu review!!!!

The Dark: Yo tampoco odio a Kyu, el plan era que fuera un odioso pero pues se ganó un lugar en mi corazón y ya lo quiero mucho... Gracias por tu review!!!!

Pourpili: Gracias por leer y por tu review!!!! Esperamos que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando

rika_chan: Todavía faltan como 2 capítulos para que venga... pero bueno... Gracias por tu review y por leer!!!

Gaby: Gracias por mandarme review Gabita!!! Sabes que eres mi best friend y te agradezco que leas mi historia y bueno... espero que sigas leyendo (aunque ya leíste este cap. por adelantado) y bueno Thanx!!!

nakago: Me tardé un poco verdad!!! Bueno espero que sigas leyendo y gracias por tu review!!!

Cherry: De muchos lectores... eres la única que mencionó lo de Kyu así que decidí explicar eso en este capítulo, aunque no a fondo... y bueno gracias por tu review!!! Y aún no la podemos matar (de hecho les tenemos una sorpresa con respecto a ella, pero eso será en el próximo capítulo)

SaKuRa-wEn: Gracias por tu review!!! Y pues la verdad leí tu fanfic y me quedé traumada (E y S???) pero bueno eso te lo comentaré luego y pues si ahora Syaoran sufrirá pero pues no se que tanto hacerlo sufrir y pues solo me queda decir que soy 100% SS

Messy: No lo vamos a sacar!!! Solo... bueno luego entenderás pero que quede claro que Kyu no va a salirse de la historia, el es indispensable para la relación de SS y no lo pensamos sacar y gracias por tus comentarios y esperamos que sigas leyendo oki???

Shiharu: Gracias por leer la historia y una vez mas pedimos perdón por la tardanza, esperamos que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando la historia

Aleirbagpotter: No pensamos hacer sufrir tanto a Syaoran pero pues si lo suficiente y en verdad esperamos que ya no lloren con el fic. No se si sentirme mal o bien pero bueno, gracias por tu review!!!

Pola: Gracias por tus comentarios y pues en verdad se siente feo no??? Ya me ha pasado... pero ese no es el punto... y bueno gracias por leer el fic!!!!

SeinKo: No quiero morir!!!! Recuerda sin autores no hay fic!!!! Y bueno gracias por tu review!!!

Aome: Gracias por leer y por tu review!!!

Mimi Asuka Ikari Izumi: La verdad ni yo se como escribimos así, como que nuestras ideas juntas son buena idea, por eso me dio tanto miedo escribir este cap. Sola pero espero que esté bien y pues aparte como que ya tenía práctica, tengo muchos fics escritos en cuadernos (entre mis apuntes de mate jajajaja) y pues con la práctica mejoras así que no te desanimes ok???

Kirita Kasugi: De hecho Kyu sufrirá pero por otro lado, no se creo que hacemos sufrir a todos no??? Empezaré a escribir cosas graciosas (solo que Josh me deje) bueno Gracias por tu review!!!

Erushi: Gracias por tus comentarios y la verdad yo creí que los capítulos eran largos... aunque claro que he leído capítulos de 17 hojas pero no podemos escribir tanto!!! 

Blanca: Solo tengo algo que decir soy 100% fan de SS por lo que créeme que no será KS, no dejaré que Josh destruya esa bonita relación (Josh es muy malo) y bueno gracias por leer y por mandar review!!!

Gina: Gracias por tu review y bueno en verdad esperamos que sigan leyendo y que nos sigan apoyando, escribimos para ustedes y bueno nos alegra que les guste la historia y no te preocupes pronto los veremos juntos!!!

Uf muchos reviews!!! Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por que se dan el tiempo de leer, en verdad nos hacen sentir bien y nos alegra que lean y que les guste y en especial que les llegue, aunque no nos gusta hacerlos llorar, pero pues bueno, en verdad espero que les guste este cap. Y si hay errores en verdad lo siento pero pues les repito que lo tuve que escribir sola ok??? Bueno ahora si los dejo con el cap...

" " Estoy hablando!!!

' ' Estoy pensando!!!

( ) El autor nos comparte sus pensamientos

***** Cambio de lugar o escena

Es difícil ser mejores amigos 

Capitulo 11 "Manejando los sentimientos"

Sakura llegó muy feliz a la escuela el siguiente día, saludó a todos y se sentó a platicar con Tomoyo, ella notó el gran cambio de Sakura, y aunque no sabía el porque del gran cambio, estaba feliz por su amiga, se merecía un poco de felicidad después de todo lo que había pasado

La puerta se abrió y entraron Syaoran y Eriol, Syaoran se veía triste y confundido y Eriol lo veía tratando de entender que le pasaba.

Sakura los vio entrar y sonrió, no podía esperar para contarle a Syaoran la noticia, quería que el fuera el primero en saber sobre Kyu y ella

"Hola" Eriol dijo y le dio un beso a Tomoyo

"Hola!!" Sakura les dijo felizmente

Syaoran sonrió un poco y se sentó detrás de Sakura, ella lo volteo a ver algo preocupada

"Syao estas bien?" le preguntó con preocupación en su voz

Syaoran forzó una sonrisa "Claro Saku, porque lo preguntas?" le dijo inocentemente

"Parece que algo te molesta" Sakura le dijo

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza "No es nada, no te preocupes" le dijo tratando de convencerla

"Ok, tengo que contarte algo" Sakura le dijo muy emocionada "podemos hablar en el receso?" le preguntó

Syaoran asintió "Claro" el tenia la ligera sospecha de que esa conversación no le iba a agradar, en especial porque sabía que era sobre lo que había visto el día anterior

La puerta se abrió y Meiling y Lien entraron, Lien no le había contado a Meiling lo que había pasado el día anterior, el no era el indicado para contarle, y aparte ella tenia muchas preocupaciones

"Ya llegaron!!! Lien y yo estábamos en la biblioteca buscando unas cosas" Meiling les dijo sentándose en la paleta de la banca de Eriol

"Ya saben de que va a ser su presentación?" Sakura les preguntó

"Tomoyo y yo decidimos hacerla de Hong Kong" Meiling les dijo "Ustedes de que la van a hacer?"

"Yo quiero hacerla de osos polares, pero Syao no quiere" Sakura dijo viendo feo a Syaoran quien le sonrió inocentemente

"Siempre hablamos de algún tipo de osos" Syaoran le dijo "de que la harán ustedes?" les preguntó a Eriol y a Lien

"Fútbol" los dos dijeron simplemente

Meiling rodó sus ojos "de que otra cosa hablarían?" dijo sarcásticamente

En eso la puerta se abrió y entro Erica y detrás de ella entró Kyu

Erica vio feo al grupito y se fue a sentar en su lugar y se quedó pensando en sus futuros planes

Kyu la vio sospechosamente y también se dirigió a su lugar pero no antes de voltear a ver a Sakura y dirigirle una sonrisa la cual ella regresó

"Hay amor en el aire" Meiling dijo de broma

Syaoran bajó la mirada mientras Lien lo veía con un poco de lástima

Después entró el maestro y cada quien se fue a su lugar y empezaron a tomar notas

***************************************

Sakura estaba buscando a Syaoran después de clase de gimnasia, tenían clases diferentes a esas horas, así que Sakura lo tenía que buscar por todos lados... siempre se le olvidaba en que salón estaba

Sakura giro en una esquina y se estrelló con alguien, levantó la mirada y vio a Syaoran el cual intentaba no reírse

"No te atrevas a reírte" Sakura dijo amenazándolo

"Yo no hice nada" Syaoran dijo levantando las manos en defensa propia

"Pero quieres" Sakura dijo

"Es gracioso por donde lo veas, siempre te estrellas con la gente en las esquinas" Syaoran dijo levantando unos libros que se le habían caído al estrellarse con Sakura

Sakura sacó su lengua "Te burlas de mi mala suerte" 

"Claro" Syaoran le dijo

Sakura le pegó en el brazo "Ow" Syaoran dijo sobandose el brazo

"Eres un llorón" Sakura le dijo

"Que haces por acá, que no tu salón está del otro lado?" Syaoran le preguntó caminando junto a ella

"Te estaba buscando" Sakura le dijo

"Para?" Syaoran le preguntó

"Pues para contarte algo..." Sakura le dijo casi cantando

"Oh" Syaoran le dijo con algo de tristeza

"Que?" Sakura le preguntó

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza "Nada, vamos afuera y me cuentas" le dijo tratando de sonar animado, pero Sakura lo veía no muy convencida

***************************************

Tomoyo y Eriol estaban hablando, en un salón vacío, con Meiling y Lien

"No entiendo muy bien lo que dicen" Eriol les dijo serio y confundido

Meiling suspiro "Hay dos clanes que tienen, convenientemente, un hijo y una hija de nuestra edad, como los ancianos quieren mantener las relaciones con esos dos clanes, decidieron unirnos con ellos, pero claro que tía Yelan no sabe, todo lo están haciendo a sus espaldas, saben que Syaoran se va a oponer"

"Pero si Syaoran se opone, que eso no mejora las cosas?" Eriol preguntó

Lien sacudió su cabeza "Meiling se opuso, tal parece que el consejo de ancianos tiene mas poder que el líder, su plan es que Syaoran regrese en un tiempo determinado y para que le den el título oficial de líder, debe de estar comprometido, entonces no sabemos muy bien, pero escuchamos que van a informar a Syaoran de su "prometida" una semana antes de su cumpleaños" 

"Para no darle tiempo de hacer algo" Tomoyo dijo absorbiendo toda la información

"Y porqué no le dicen a Syaoran?" Eriol les preguntó 

"El consejo nos prohibió hablar de esto" Meiling dijo

"Alguna vez han obedecido?" Tomoyo preguntó

Meiling sonrió un poco pero Lien sacudió su cabeza "Si Syaoran se entera antes de lo planeado, lo van a mandar a llamar a Hong Kong, y es posible que no lo dejen regresar y conociendo a Syaoran, si le decimos que no diga nada, lo primero que va a hacer es llamar al consejo de ancianos y decirles hasta de lo que se van a morir"

Tomoyo y Eriol se quedaron pensando "Cuanto tiempo tenemos?" Tomoyo preguntó

"Syaoran cumple 17 años en Julio, eso nos da un poco mas de un año" Meiling dijo haciendo cuentas

"Pero..." Eriol dijo

"Pero no sabemos exactamente cuando van a mandar a llamar a Syaoran" Lien dijo

"Tenemos muchas cosas en nuestras manos, primero Erica, ahora esto y aparte esta el hecho de que Sakura está con Kyu" Tomoyo dijo

"Que?" Meiling casi gritó

"Shhh" Lien le dijo abrazándola para calmarla un poco

"No lo notaron?" Tomoyo les preguntó

Lien se quedó pensando y puso una cara de culpabilidad la cual Meiling vio

"Amor, tienes algo que decir?" Meiling le preguntó casi amenazándolo

Lien tragó saliva, sabía que Meiling le iba a sacar la información de cualquier forma "Ayer cuando fuimos a buscar unas cosas a la plaza, vimos  Sakura Y a Kyu besándose" les dijo

"Vimos?" Eriol preguntó

"Syaoran y yo" Lien dijo

"Genial" Meiling dijo sarcásticamente "Como es que Syaoran no dijo nada?" 

"Sakura lo apoyó cuando el fue novio de Erica, tal vez sabe que debe de apoyarla" Tomoyo le dijo

"Esto parece una novela" Meiling dijo sacudiendo su cabeza

"Las novelas tienen finales felices" Lien le dijo

"Si... pero en las novelas no tenemos a un montón de ancianos intentando casar al protagonista" Meiling dijo

"Algún plan?" Eriol dijo

Meiling se quedó pensando y de pronto sonrió malévolamente "Siempre tengo uno, no?" les dijo, los demás se le quedaron viendo tratando de adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente malvada

***************************************

Sakura y Syaoran estaban sentados debajo de un árbol

"Syao... la verdad es que..." Sakura empezó a decir, había estado tan emocionada por contarle a Syaoran lo que había pasado, pero ahora que estaban solos, no encontraba las palabras para decirle sobre su nueva relación con Kyu

Syaoran solo la vio esperando a que dijera algo, aunque en verdad no hacia falta, el sabía todo, pero no quería que Sakura supiera eso

Sakura tomo aire "Recuerdas lo que te dije de Kyu?" Syaoran asintió "Pues ayer el y yo... pues... para hacer esto corto... somos novios" Sakura, dijo, por alguna extraña razón no podía ver a Syaoran a los ojos

Syaoran se entristeció con la noticia, claro que el ya sabía, pero era muy diferente escucharlo de la boca de Sakura "Me alegro por ti" le dijo tratando de sonar contento pero la verdad es que por dentro se sentía muy triste

Sakura levantó la mirada y se le quedó viendo a los ojos de Syaoran, sabía que había algo ahí, pero no podía decir que "Gracias" Sakura le dijo y lo abrazó

Syaoran también la abrazó "Solo que si te hace daño lo mataré ok?" le dijo

Sakura se rió "Ok"

***************************************

Erica estaba viendo desde el techo a Sakura y a Syaoran y un odio intenso empezó a recorrer sus venas

"Solo espera a que llegué Kyle, no te vas a librar cerecita" dijo en voz baja y llena de odio

Quería destruir a Sakura y nada podía cambiar eso, la odiaba con todo su ser, era algo indescriptible y algo que nadie podría entender, pero ella no quería que nadie la entendiera, o eso se decía a si misma

Vio una vez mas a la feliz "parejita" y giró y se fue, al entrar a la escuela, chocó con alguien, pero no se detuvo a ver con quién, solo se fue

Kyu se quedó ahí parado viendo como Erica se alejaba, no sabía que todo su plan podía llegar tan lejos, y sinceramente empezaba a sentir lástima por Erica, porque aunque ella aparentaba que nada le importaba, el la conocía mejor que nadie, y sabía porque odiaba tanto a Sakura

"Algún día entenderás" susurro y se fue a buscar a Sakura

***************************************

Sakura y Syaoran se levantaron del suelo e iban a entrar a la escuela cuando Kyu salió

"Saku, te he estado buscando" Kyu le dijo

Sakura sonrió "estaba hablando con Syao" le dijo

Syaoran se quedó ahí pretendiendo no existir

"Oh, bueno después de la escuela quieres ir al cine?"  Kyu preguntó

"Claro" Sakura le dijo

"Bueno te veo al rato, tengo clase" Kyu le dijo y le dio un beso

Sakura sonrió cuando Kyu se empezó a alejar, Syaoran sintió un gran dolor al verlos besarse, pero lo ocultó

"Estas bien?" Sakura le preguntó

Syaoran se le quedó viendo por unos segundos y luego sonrió "Claro, vamos Saki" 

Sakura lo vio feo "No me digas así!!" le dijo enojada

"Como quieras Saki" le volvió a decir y se fue corriendo

"Li Syaoran!!!" Sakura le gritó y lo fue a perseguir

***************************************

Syaoran estaba caminando después de clases, la escuela estaba casi vacía y el le había dicho a Sakura que tenía que hacer algo, claro que eso era mentira, solo no quería verla con Kyu

"Esto es realmente tonto" se dijo a si mismo

"Esto o tu?" escuchó una voz, Syaoran levantó la mirada y vio a Erica recargada en una de las puertas de los salones, pasó sin decir nada y esperaba que Erica lo ignorara, pero pues...

"Creo que Sakura te está dando una cucharada de tu propia medicina" Erica le dijo

"No tienes nada mejor que hacer?" Syaoran le preguntó molesto

"Claro... tengo planes y cosas que hacer... pero siempre tengo tiempo para ti Syao" Erica dijo burlonamente

Syaoran rodó sus ojos "Consíguete una vida" le dijo y se empezó a alejar 

"La tengo mi queridísimo Syaoran... pero tal vez tu debes de conseguirte una, no crees que eres patético?? Estas aquí lamentándote porque Sakurita no te está idolatrando, ahora tiene a alguien nuevo... es cuestión de tiempo antes de que te cambie" le dijo con una sonrisa

"No te voy a escuchar" Syaoran dijo sacudiendo su cabeza

"Claro que no lo harás, pero marca mis palabras Syaoran... Llegará el día en el que no puedas proteger a tu amada Sakurita y la perderás para siempre" Erica dijo con voz malévola

Syaoran se volteó a verla pero ya no la encontró, algo de lo que había dicho lo había hecho sentir incómodo, era como si Erica estuviera planeando hacerle algo a Sakura 'estoy paranoico' se dijo a si mismo y se empezó a alejar, pero algo le decía que no estaba siendo paranoico, Erica estaba planeando algo, y Sakura tenía mucho que ver con eso.

***************************************

Kyu acababa de ir a dejar a Sakura a su casa y ahora se dirigía a casa de Syaoran, tenía que hablar muy seriamente con el, se paró en frente del edificio en donde Syaoran vivía y después de pensarlo un poco, entró.

Kyu sabía en donde vivía Syaoran porque Sakura alguna vez le había comentado, se paró en frente de la puerta de su departamento y tocó, esperó a que alguien le abriera

La puerta se abrió y Syaoran se asomó "Kyu?? Que haces aquí?" le dijo viendo a su alrededor

"Tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante, tiene que ver con Sakura" Kyu le dijo esperando que Syaoran no lo corriera

Syaoran se quedó pensando y lo vio con un poco de desconfianza, pero después de unos momentos lo dejo entrar y lo llevó a la sala

Syaoran se sentó y esperó a que Kyu empezará

"Creo que sabes sobre Sakura y yo o no?" Kyu le preguntó, Syaoran asintió 'Bueno creo que fue obvio' Syaoran pensó "Te tengo que pedir un enorme favor" Kyu le dijo, Syaoran asintió de nuevo "Dentro de una semana me voy a ir a Francia... y necesito que protejas a Sakura" Kyu le dijo sin rodeos

"No es que me importe pero porque te vas?" Syaoran le preguntó

"Tengo asuntos familiares que atender" Kyu le dijo simplemente

"Siempre he estado con Sakura, porque me lo pides?" Syaoran le preguntó

Kyu se quedó pensando, no sabía que tanto revelarle a Syaoran "Sabes que a Erica no le agrada Sakura, lejos de eso de hecho... lo que no sabes es de lo que es capaz" 

"Creo que tengo una ligera idea" Syaoran le dijo

"No... créeme... no lo sabes... no se que está planeando, pero se que es algo malo, le quiere hacer daño a Sakura, te digo esto para que estés listo, dentro de algún tiempo va a venir su hermano, ella me lo dijo y si de algo estoy seguro es de que si Erica es mala su hermano es mil veces peor, y se que el no va a venir a visitar a su hermana, Erica está planeando algo y tiene que ver con Sakura y su hermano" Kyu le dijo seriamente

Syaoran se quedó pensando y lo vio dudosamente "Como sabes?" le preguntó

"Tenemos pasado junto, los tres" Kyu le dijo simplemente, no iba a decirle nada mas a Syaoran

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza "No tienes porque pedirme nada, yo daría la vida por Sakura" le dijo sinceramente

Kyu lo vio tristemente, Syaoran en verdad amaba a Sakura y se sentía algo culpable por estar en medio de ellos "Gracias" le dijo simplemente, no sabía ni porque le estaba agradeciendo, solo había sentido que tenía que hacerlo

***************************************

Sakura llegó a su casa y estaba casi en el séptimo cielo, y digo casi porque algo dentro de ella le decía que eso no era lo que en verdad quería

Entró y se dirigió a la sala y ahí vio a su hermano y a su papá los cuales parecían que estaban discutiendo algo

"Sakura??" su papá dijo

"Aquí estoy" Sakura dijo entrando a la sala

"Tenemos que hablar contigo" Fujitaka le dijo

Sakura se sintió algo insegura, su hermano parecía enojado "Que sucede?" le preguntó a su papá

"Mira, sabes que tengo el congreso en Inglaterra cierto??" Fujitaka le dijo

Sakura asintió, eso que tenía que ver???

"Tu hermano fue invitado a Inglaterra a pasar todo un año" su papá le dijo

"Que bueno!!" Sakura dijo muy felizmente, su hermano le sonrió un poco

"El problema es que... se va al mismo tiempo que yo" su papá le dijo

"Oh" Sakura dijo algo confundida

"Por eso hablé con Yelan..." su papá empezó a decir 

"Sigo sin estar de acuerdo" Touya dijo

Fujitaka tomó un poco de aire, parecía que había estado discutiendo eso por largo tiempo "Lo se, pero son las únicas personas en las que confió lo bastante para dejar tanto tiempo a Sakura" le dijo a Touya

"Que hay de Tomoyo?" Touya dijo

Fujitaka sacudió su cabeza "En este instante no creo que pueda" le dijo

Sakura lo vio confundida, porque con Tomoyo no? Acaso ellos sabían algo que ella no??

Touya sacudió su cabeza "No me parece buena idea" le dijo y se levantó y se fue

Sakura vio confundida a su papá el cual le sonrió "Touya no quiere que te deje en casa de Syaoran" le dijo

"Ah?" Sakura le dijo

"Yelan aceptó que te quedaras en lo que yo regreso" su papá le dijo

"Oh" Sakura dijo entendiendo porque su hermano estaba enojado, el tenía la extraña idea de que Syaoran la iba a alejar de el aunque ella no sabía porque pensaba eso 'me quedaré en casa de Syaoran?' pensó y sin realmente saber porque, se sonrojo mucho

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Listo!!! Espero que no me haya quedado tan mal... y espero que les haya gustado y si tienen ideas porfa mándenlas porque pues falta un autor y en verdad no se me ocurre que escribir después de esto (a Josh le tocaba escribir el siguiente capítulo) y bueno...

Ah si recuerden que son 5 reviews y todo eso y espero verlos en el siguiente capítulo oooook??? Bueno BYE!!!!


	13. San Valentín

Hola!!! Decidí poner este capítulo en honor al 14 de Febrero, no creo que sea corto pero si lo es lo siento mucho es solo que para empezar publiqué mi primer trabajo individual (Yupi!!!) y bueno tuve que escribir un capítulo en español y luego en inglés y eso es mucho trabajo, para seguir, me enfermé y debería de estar en mi cama (creo que tengo temperatura) pero quería publicar esto, lo cual hará muy felices a muchos, bueno y aparte Josh no ha vuelo!!! (bua!!!!) Así que tuve que hacer esto sola... Bueno queremos agradecer a:

Celina Sosa: La verdad aproveché que Josh no está para hacer que Kyu empiece a reaccionar un poco, a mi me cae muy bien el (yo lo cree) y lo tengo que poner como chico bueno, Gracias por tu review!!!

Undine: Lo se!!! Gracias por tu review!!!

SaKuRa-wEn: Yo también me puse feliz con esta idea, las cosas se complicarán. Gracias por tu review!!!

Beke: Se que fue corto pero en el futuro será mas largo oki??? Gracias por tu review!!!

Vida: Syaoran todavía no sufre tanto como Sakura, pero bueno. Gracias por tu review!!!

Hoshimeisita-chan: Si, lo tuve que sacar un tiempo porque me va a ser difícil manejar a tantos personajes a la vez (como entra Kyle), pero el regresará con una pequeña sorpresa y si de hecho por eso puse la idea de que Sakura se queda con Syaoran. Gracias por tu review!!!

Tomoe: No sufrirá mucho, lo prometo. Gracias por tu review!!!

YaShi: Gracias por tu review... y si de hecho por eso puse todo eso, para abarcar nuevas ideas y todo y a Erica yo le digo Hija de Voldemort, y gracias por darme ese voto de confianza, ahora tengo un poco mas de confianza en como escribo, y bueno yo también espero que ya regresé Josh

SeinKo: Cierto!!! Habrá mucho SS, gracias por tu review!!!

Mary: Gracias por tu review... yo también quiero saber que pasará con Erica (Josh tiene esa idea y no me la enseña) y bueno espero no tardarme tanto en publicar otro cap.

Ciakaira: No solo lo golpearé lo torturare y todo, estoy esperando a que me diga como quedó, no he escuchado de el en un tiempo, pero se que está vivo!!! Gracias por tu review!!!

Kirita Kasugi: No harán cosas!!! (aunque no es mala idea jijijijijijiji) pero habrá escenas SS, Gracias por tu review!!!

kanna sagara: Raro??? Bueno espero que no te hayamos confundido, y será muy divertido lo que pasará cuando vivan juntos. Gracias por tu review!!!

Pola: Gracias por tu review, en verdad me llegó, siempre he querido escribir como mis autoras favoritas y aunque me falta práctica, pues creo que ya estoy mejorando no??? Gracias por tu review!!!

Sakume Nohara: Sinceramente si me toma un buen de tiempo contestar los reviews, pero me gusta agradecer a todos los que nos mandan porque pues... sin lectores no habría historia, y por eso contestamos reviews, para que sepan que son muy importantes para nosotros. Gracias por tu review!!!

Dark Shadow2004: Yo también creo que hay que torturarlo un poco mas y Kyu pues es necesario porque el es la llave para cosas futuras entre SS. Gracias por tu review!!!!

Mako: Gracias por leer y por dejar review!!!!

Cherry: Bueno Meiling no es su prometida, pero si tiene una prometida pero el no sabe nada y Meiling sabe porque estuvo en Hong Kong un tiempo (luego explicaré porque) y bueno Kyu es una buena persona, aunque al principio lo hice ver como malo. Gracias por tu review!!!!

Messy: Gracias por tu review!!! Y en cuanto a tus preguntas, yo tengo 17 años, a punto de cumplir 18 y Josh tiene 18 y medio, nos conocimos en un chat y de una tonta platica (que mas bien peleamos por un rato) salió una bonita amistad, espero que esto resuelva tus dudas.

Lizzy: Ah ok!! En cuanto a tus preguntas no te puedo resolver todas porque arruinaría varias sorpresas para los capítulo futuros, pero contestaré las que pueda: Se va a ir como 6 meses, a Francia porque allá está su familia, el papá de Sakura se va a ir por 8 meses mas o menos (aún no lo decidimos bien) Kyle llegará en cuanto Kyu se vaya, tiene 19 años, El capítulo especial de hecho son varios, por ejemplo este contesta una de tus preguntas, o dos (pero no diré cuales), y las demás las contestaremos poco a poco, de hecho creo que como en dos capítulos se aclara lo de Meiling y Lien ah y estaban en Hong Kong, eso ya lo había puesto pero lo que no puse es que hacían allá. Bueno aclarado eso, gracias por tus comentarios y por considerar este un buen fic!!!

kikis tao: no me tardé mucho verdad??? Gracias por tu review!!!

Kamira: Espero que te la hayas pasado bien!!! Y bueno este es un SS, así que... Gracias por tu review!!!!

Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, hemos llegado a mas de 200 reviews y en verdad estamos muy felices!!!! Esperamos de todo corazón que sigan leyendo y que sigan apoyando esta historia y ya si mas que decir los dejos con este capítulo especial...

" " Estoy hablando!!!

' ' Estoy pensando!!!

( ) El autor nos comparte sus pensamientos

***** Cambio de lugar o escena

Es difícil ser mejores amigos 

Capitulo Especial "San Valentín"

**** Hace 2 años (Tienen 14) ****

El día de San Valentín es un día en el que todos celebran mas que nada el amor, algunos también celebran la amistad pero le toman mas importancia al amor que la amistad... o eso es lo que Sakura estaba pensando

A donde quiera que miraba parejas estaban juntas y se besaban, era como si de pronto todos habían recordado que tenían novio o novia, y en la escuela no era la excepción

Sakura estaba sentada en frente del campo de fútbol y nadamas veía como pasaban las parejas, las mujeres pasaban con flores, globos y peluches, mientras que los hombres pasaban con bolsas o cajas de regalo, Sakura no sabía si estar triste o feliz

Esta fecha le recordaba lo desdichada que era, tenía amigos claro, y no los cambiaría por nada, pero un novio era diferente... de pronto la cara de Lien apareció frente a ella

"Hoe!!!" Sakura gritó casi cayéndose para atrás

"Te asusté?" Lien le preguntó con una sonrisa

"Nooo" Sakura le dijo sarcásticamente

Lien se rió y sentó a su lado "Que haces aquí sola??? No deberías de estar adentro recibiendo regalos?" 

Sakura lo miró "No deberías de estar en clase?" le pregunt

Lien se encogió de hombros "Tal parece que la maestra tiene novio y nos dio la hora libre"

"Y los demás?" le preguntó viendo a su alrededor

"No estoy seguro... Syaoran desaparece a cada rato, creerías que tiene novia..." Sakura lo vio impresionada, Syaoran no le ocultaría eso o si? "Meiling me aventó un libro por algo que le dije así que mejor me mantengo alejado..."

Sakura sacudió su cabeza y sonrió "Nunca van a dejar de pelear"

"Es la base de nuestra relación... como te decía... Eriol y Tomoyo pues han de estar actuando como todas las parejas y nosotros estamos aquí viendo... algo" Lien dijo viendo a su alrededor

"Que envidia" Sakura murmur

"Qué?" Lien le preguntó acostándose en el pasto

"Eriol y Tomoyo, son una pareja y se tienen el uno al otro" Sakura dijo tristemente

"Pues..." Lien le dijo pensando

"Pues?" Sakura lo vio con mirada rara

"No se... tal vez debas de fijarte a tu alrededor, puede que pierdas algo" Lien le dijo

Una pequeña esperanza se formó en el corazón de Sakura y vio a Lien esperanzada pero el tenía los ojos cerrado y parecía que estaba pensando en algo... o en alguien... de pronto Sakura recordó que a Lien le gustaba Meiling

"Creo que no me pierdo nada" Sakura dijo

Lien se levantó y le dio la mano a Sakura para que se levantara "Vamos te enseñaré algo" le dijo

Sakura lo miró sospechosamente pero lo sigui

***************************************

Syaoran estaba solo en un salón y frente a el se encontraba una pequeña caja de regalo, no sabía si dársela a esa persona especial, no sabía como lo iba a tomar y se había pasado horas intentando decidir si darle ese regalo a ella

Syaoran suspiró y puso su cabeza en sus brazos "Soy un cobarde" murmur

"Claro que lo eres" una voz le dijo desde la puerta

Syaoran levantó la cara y rodó los ojos "Meiling piérdete" le dijo enojado

"Oh ya también te quiero Xiao" le dijo poniendo sus manos en su corazón, entró al salón y se sentó en frente de Syaoran "Queridito primo... estas a unos años de ser un líder y de enfrentar cargos que otras personas no pero... tienes miedo de darle ese regalo a Sakura??? Eso es patético" le dijo en voz burlona

Syaoran se sonrojo "Quién dijo que es para ella?" le dijo un poco asustado

Meiling rodó sus ojos "Es obvio que te gusta en sentido de mas que amigos Xiao, no soy ciega" le dijo

Syaoran la vio feo "Tu que dices? Te la asas coqueteando con Lien" le dijo en voz burlona

Meiling lo vio feo y se exaltó "Como te atreves a insultarme de esa manera? Yo? Coqueteando con ese insoportable?"

Syaoran lo vio con mirada de 'a quien quieres engañar?' y luego le dijo "Niégalo"

"Lo niego rotundamente" Meiling le dijo enojada, Syaoran la seguía viendo con esa mirada "Qué? Ok tal vez se me hace guapo y es muy divertido y lindo cuando quiere pero..."

"No te gusta" Syaoran le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

"Bueno si me atrae pero si le dices a alguien juro que Sakura se enterará también" Meiling le dijo en voz amenazadora

"Palabra de Scout" Syaoran le dijo enseñando su mano

"No eres un scout" Meiling murmuró "Y que harás? Seguir viendo ese regalo o... entregarlo?" 

"No se" Syaoran dijo en voz de sufrimiento y puso de nuevo su cabeza en sus brazos

***************************************

Lien llevó a Sakura a un lugar lejano y detrás del escenario del teatro de la escuela

"No me vas a matar verdad?" Sakura dijo con un poco de miedo

Lien la vio realmente sorprendido "Por quién me tomas?" le dijo

"No se" Sakura le dijo "Esque estamos muy lejos"

"Lo se, tenía que esconder esto en un lugar seguro" Lien le dijo

"Hoe?"

Lien sonrió y sacó una enorme caja de atrás de una de las cortinas

"Que es eso?" Sakura le preguntó sorprendida, era una caja enorme

"Te gusta?" Lien le dijo rodeando la caja

"No siquiera se que es" Sakura le dijo tocando la caja

"Esto... mi queridita Sakura... es el regalo de Meiling" Lien le dijo orgulloso

Sakura lo vio sorprendido "Que metiste? Un carro?" 

"Crees que con eso me haga caso???" Lien le dijo esperanzado "La verdad es un oso de felpa, de esos enormes que miden mas que uno"

"Oh" Sakura le dijo, se alegraba por Meiling pero... aún le gustaba Lien y eso le dolía un poco

"Así que... crees que le guste?" Lien le preguntó con esperanza

Sakura miró la caja y luego miró a Lien, forzó una sonrisa "Claro" le dijo lo mas sinceramente posible

Lien la abrazó "Gracias por tu apoyo Saku, en verdad espero que le guste y no te preocupes... encontrarás a alguien que te adore" Lien le dijo, Sakura miró los ojos de Lien y se dio cuenta de que la había querido decir algo, pero no sabía que 'eres muy distraída Saku' Lien pensó, todos se habían dado cuenta de lo que Syaoran sentía por Sakura, todos menos ella misma

***************************************

Tomoyo y Eriol estaban caminando abrazados, Tomoyo traía unas rosas unos chocolates y un oso de felpa blanco, todo se la había dado Eriol, y ella estaba muy feliz

Estaban buscando a los demás cuando vieron a Meiling y a Syaoran salir de un salón, se dirigieron hacia ellos

"Ya era hora de que aparecieran" Meiling les dijo con una sonrisa

"Quería estar solo con mi bella Tomoyo" Eriol dijo y le dio un beso a Tomoyo la cual sonri

"Tórtolos" Syaoran murmur

"Pero Syaoran, si tu podrías estar con alguien, con una flor de cerezo para ser mas exactos" Eriol le dijo con una sonrisa "inocente"

Syaoran lo vio feo "Cállate", que hoy era el día de molestar a Syaoran?

"Y Sakura?" Tomoyo preguntó viendo a su alrededor

Meiling se encogió de hombros "No se, tampoco encuentro a Lien" les dijo

Syaoran sintió un gran ataque de celos, el sabía lo que Sakura sentía por Lien

"Chicos!!!" Alguien les gritó, voltearon y vieron a Sakura y a Lien caminando hacia ellos

"Dónde estaban?" Syaoran demandó sin querer

Lien sonrió malévolamente "En un lugar lejano y oscuro, queríamos estar a solas" le dijo

Syaoran estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando Sakura le pegó a Lien en el brazo "No es cierto, Lien me mostró algo, eso es todo" Sakura dijo

Syaoran seguía viendo feo a Lien el cual le dio una sonrisa inocente

"Vamos afuera, hace calor aquí" Meiling sugiri

"Vamos bella dama" Lien le dijo y le ofreció su brazo para llevarla, Meiling sacudió su cabeza

"Eres un tonto" le dijo

"Pero aún así me quieres" Lien le dijo sonriendo

"Sueña" Meiling casi gritó y empezó a caminar

Lien le sonrió a Sakura y fue detrás de Meiling

Sakura sacudió su cabeza "Esos dos se van a casar" les dijo a los demás

"Meiling lo mataría" Tomoyo dijo

"Vamos antes de que Meiling se vuelva una criminal" Eriol dijo caminando con Tomoyo

"Nos haría un favor" Syaoran murmur

"Celos?" Eriol dijo

Syaoran lo vio feo pero no dijo nada, el y Sakura los siguieron a donde Meiling y Lien se habían ido

***************************************

Las clases habían acabado y Meiling había recibido una nota de Sakura diciéndole que le tenía que decir algo muy importante y que la esperaba en el teatro de la escuela, Meiling se había preocupado un poco por lo que Sakura había escrito y se dirigió rápidamente al teatro de la escuela

Al entrar notó que todo estaba oscuro y casi no podía ver nada

"Sakura?" Meiling gritó y entró lentamente al teatro

No había señales de vida a su alrededor y se estaba empezando a asustar pero siguió caminando cautelosamente hacia el escenario

Al casi llegar al escenario, una luz se prendió e ilumino una enorme caja que estaba en medio del escenario, Meiling se sobresalto un poco

La caja estaba de lado, de tal manera que la tapa estuviera frente a ella, para que la pudiera abrir, vio una pequeña nota pegada en la caja y se subió al escenario para poder leerla

"Ábreme" Meiling leyó, miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba sola, después de dudarlo un poco, decidió abrir la caja, y al abrirla dio un pequeño grito

"Oh por..." dijo realmente impresionada

Dentro de la caja se encontraba un enorme oso con un gran corazón que decía "Se mi novia" globos habían salido de la caja cuando ella la había abierto y sintió lagrimas en sus ojos

De pronto de atrás de la caja salió Lien con un ramo de rosas "Hola Mei" le dijo casi tímidamente

Meiling estaba pasmada, no sabía que decir, este era un nuevo lado de Lien, un lado que había capturado su corazón

Lien se paro en frente de ella y la vio con un poco de miedo "Se que te molesto mucho pero... es solo para..." Lien nunca terminó de hablar porque lo siguiente que supo fue que Meiling lo estaba besando

Al terminar el beso Lien la vio sorprendido "Eso es un si?" le dijo

Meiling se rió y lo volvió a besar "Claro que si tontito" le dijo, Lien sonrió mientras se besaban

***************************************

Arriba en la sala donde se manejaban las luces, Sakura y Syaoran veían a la nueva pareja

"Me creerás que nunca creía que se fuera a atrever a pedirle eso a Meiling" Syaoran le dijo sorprendido

Sakura no dijo nada y miro a Lien y a Meiling con una sonrisa medio triste

"Estas bien?" Syaoran le preguntó preocupado

Sakura salió de su trance "Claro, porque preguntas?" le dijo

"Es solo que a ti te gustaba..." Syaoran no terminó, mas bien volteo a ver a Lien y a Meiling

Sakura sonrió "Me alegro por ellos" le dijo sinceramente a Syaoran

Syaoran la vio tristemente y en ese momento tomó su decisión, sacó la caja de su mochila y se la dio a Sakura "Esto es para ti" le dijo sonrojándose un poco

"Hoe?" Sakura estaba confundida y miro la caja "Para mi?"

Syaoran asintió algo inseguro, no sabía si le iba a gustar a Sakura

Sakura abrió la caja cuidadosamente, era pequeña y de color verde, al abrirla hizo un sonido de sorpresa "Syao..."

Dentro de la caja estaba un corazón de plata que tenía grabado "S&S FF" era muy hermoso

"Se que no es mucho pero..." Syaoran empezó a decir, en verdad estaba nervioso

"Es hermoso" Sakura le dijo sonriendo "Gracias" le dijo a Syaoran y lo abraz

Syaoran estaba feliz, le había gustado su regalo y estaba feliz

Sakura se separó de el y volvió a mirar su regalo

Syaoran la miró fijamente y cuando Sakura levantó la cara Syaoran hizo algo de puro impulso, le dio un beso rápido en la boca, ambos se sonrojaron mucho pero no se veían porque estaba un poco oscuro, Syaoran se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta

"Vamos, tenemos que encontrarnos con los demás" le dijo y se salió, no sabía porque había hecho eso y no sabía si Sakura le iba a volver a hablar

Sakura se quedó impactada e inconscientemente puso su mano en sus labios, había pasado lo que ella creía que había pasado "Syao..." murmuró y después de cómo 5 minutos regresó en si y se salió de la sala para encontrar a sus amigos

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me creerán que no me tarde mucho en escribir esto??? En verdad ya tenía la idea de cómo quería este capítulo y espero que le haya gustado... una pequeña nota... publiqué mi primer trabajo personal y en verdad me harían muy feliz si lo checaran, se llama **"El poder en uno"** y apenas lo estoy escribiendo, bueno ahora si sin mas que decir me despido y les deseo un Feliz Día del Amor y la Amistad!!!

Ah si recuerden 5 reviews.... BYE!!!!


	14. Despidiéndote de lo normal

Josh – Estoy de regreso!!!!!! Hagamos fiesta!!!!

Liz – Que fiesta ni que nada, sabes cuanto trabajo me costaron los dos capítulos, y estaba realmente enferma!!!!

Josh – Ya me habías regañado

Liz – Y que??? No lo dejaré de hacer!!!!

Josh – Pero volví no???

Liz – Si claro, por eso te toca escribir solo, sin mi ayuda

Josh  -  Ay si, apuesto a que todos me extrañaron

Liz – Sueña!!!!!

Josh – Heriste mis sentimientos!!!

Liz – Seguro

Josh – Bueno queremos agradecer a todos los que nos mandan reviews y a todos los que leen esto y no mandan reviews... gracias a todos ustedes tenemos 249 reviews y en verdad estamos muy felices por eso

Liz – Si y en verdad agradecemos todos sus comentarios y recuerden que si tienen ideas no duden en mandarlas que mi querido amigo Josh va a necesitar toda la ayuda posible

Josh – No es cierto!!!

Liz – Si es cierto!!!! Bueno queremos agradecer a....

YaShi: Gracias por tu review!!! La verdad creo que ya creo mas en mi misma, si no, no hubiera publicado mi fic, pero después de el gran fiasco de (OEV) como que ya no quería escribir, hasta que Josh me convenció, se que no he leído tu fic, pero la verdad tuve una semana difícil, pero prometo darme una vuelta en cuanto acabe esto, de hecho Josh tendrá que acabar así que ahorita lo leo.

Celina Sosa: La verdad Liz puso ese beso sin consultarme (grrrr) pero creo que le da un toque "tierno" a la historia y aparte dijo Liz que siempre los hago sufrir, que aunque sea un momento de felicidad, bueno gracias por tu review!!!!

Hoshimeisita-chan: Gracias por leer mi otro fic!!! A ese no es el punto (Josh me vio feo) pero bueno, gracias por tu review y también a mi me pareció bella la idea de que SS se besaran, de todos modos muchos lectores querían una escena SS así que ya se las di

Aome: De hecho... pues... ay no se, bueno espero que todos se hayan dado cuenta de que eso fue un recuerdo, por lo normal los especiales son de recuerdos, bueno Gracias por tu review y por leer la historia, esperamos que te siga gustando la historia

The Dark: La verdad si, todo era perfecto, pero sin esos, pues como que no había trama interesante, no te preocupes pronto todo mejorará (o empeorará??), bueno gracias por tu review!!!!

Cherry: Gracias por tu review!!! Y nos da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el capitulo

Sakurely: Ja de hecho si Josh hubiera estado no me hubiera dejado escribir la escena de Lien y Meiling (Josh – No es cierto!!!) pero bueno ya se me había ocurrido desde hace mucho así que decidí ponerla, creo que me quedó muy bien no??? Pero de todos modos necesito a Josh (Josh – Ja!) Gracias por tu review!!!

Pola: La verdad Liz quiere que los ponga juntos ya, pero noooo aún les faltan cosas por pasar (jajajajajaja) pero si Liz no me mata, creo que ustedes lo harán por no dejarlos en paz ni un rato verdad??? Gracias por tu review!!!

kanna sagara: Gracias por tu review!!!! Y pues aún no son pareja pero pues...

Mimi Asuka Ikari Izumi: Gracias por tu review y por leer el fic, esperamos que te siga gustando la historia

Ciakaira: Gracias por tu review y por tus comentarios!!! En verdad espero que sigan leyendo (aunque Josh haya regresado jijijijijiji)

CecY: Gracias por tus comentarios y en verdad esperamos no defraudarlos con el fic. Estamos dando lo mejor de nosotros para este fic.

Undine: Gracias por tu review y esperamos que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando la historia

Rosalynn: Gracias por tus comentarios y esperamos que sigas pensando eso del fic en el futuro

Sakume Nohara: La verdad le atinaste a lo que significa y en cuanto a SS pues todavía no son pareja. Les faltan unas cuantas aventuras y después ya veremos que pasa (jijijijijiji) y en verdad me alegra que te haya gustado lo que Syaoran y Lien hicieron, estaba algo nerviosa por escribir pero pues ya lo superé, bueno gracias por tu review!!!!

Mako: Gracias por decir eso!!! Nadie me lo había dicho y me sentí muy feliz, gracias por leer y por dejar review!!!

Aleirbagpotter: Lo sé, prometo ya no hacer capítulos tan cortos (Josh – Si ya estoy de regreso para hacer largos los capítulos) y bueno gracias por tu review!!!

Korishiteru: Verdad que se nota mi ausencia??? El publico me adora (Liz – Tienes un gran ego) bueno es broma, bueno gracias por tu review!!!!

HaRu NeKoi: Bueno aquí te va la explicación, los capítulos especiales por lo normal los hemos escrito de que pasaron hace años, en el pasado eso que pasó (de que Sakura estaba sola) fue hace como 2 años, escribimos como que un recuerdo, no se si me entendiste... en el capitulo pasado SS tenían 14 años y en este SS tiene 16 años, eso quiere decir que el pasado fue un recuerdo de cómo habían pasado el 14 de Febrero cuando tenían 14 años, espero que me hayas entendido. Gracias por tu review y por leer el fic.

Marisaki: Gracias por tu review, tus comentarios y por leer el fic. De todo corazón esperamos que te siga gustando la historia

Susy: Inesperados??? Mmmm se me ocurre que hacer (Liz – No Josh eres un malo y estoy segura de que separarías a SS) Bueno eso es cierto... bueno creo que tenemos un capitulo que será muy inesperado, en cuanto a lo demás pues en verdad intentaremos hacer los capítulos lo mas inesperados posibles. Gracias por tu review y por leer este fic.

Belen: Esperamos que te la hayas pasado muy bien en tus vacaciones y gracias por todos tus comentarios y pues Sakura siempre ha sido una despistada así que sería como pedirle al sol que no brillara, pero bueno, Sakura se irá dando cuenta poco a poco oki??? Gracias por tu review!!!!

Yukino: Gracias por leer nuestro fic. En verdad nos hace muy felices que varias personas nos digan lo mucho que les gusta el fic. así que seguiremos dando nuestro mejor esfuerzo. Gracias por tu review!!!

Messy: Bueno mmmm... gracias por decirnos que somos tus autores favoritos, eso nos puso muy felices, Liz se puso muy feliz de hecho, en cuanto a tus preguntas: Los hacemos por medio del MSN o a veces por medio del teléfono (mi cuenta va a estar muuuuuuy grande) la verdad no nos hemos visto, solo Liz ha visto una foto mía pero ella no me manda su foto, dice que su escáner no funciona (Liz – Es la verdad!!!!) y en cuanto a lo último, creo que pues... no se???? Este cambiando de tema, si tienes mas preguntas no dudes en mandarlas, contestaremos lo que podamos ok??? Ah si Gracias por tu review!!!!

Crysania: Que consejos quieres que te demos??? Mira creo que el primer consejo que te podemos dar es que cuando tengas un ataque de inspiración escribas en lo que tengas a la mano para que no se te vayan las ideas y pues siempre deja volar tu imaginación. Creo que es lo básico, es lo que hacemos pero si quieres mas consejos solo dinos ok??? Gracias por tu review!!!!

bluegirl88: No te preocupes por tardarte en escribir review, es mejor tarde que nunca no??? Bueno la verdad no podía hacer un bonito capítulo de San Valentín sin regresar al pasado, porque si no hubiera tenido que poner a Sakura con Kyu y no creo que a muchos les hubiera parecido eso... así que esa fue mi razón, y bueno SS todavía van a sufrir un poquito mas, pero no les adelanto nada oki??? Gracias por tu review!!!

Joshy boy: Josh me obligó a escribir esto... Gracias por tu review mi queridísimo compañero, si te vuelves a ir de viaje sin avisarme por lo menos una semana antes, te cazaré y te torturare poniéndote a ver Barney oki???

Vida: Gracias por tu review y esperamos que sigas leyendo la historia!!!

.: Shiharu :. La verdad tienes razón, acaban de empezar los problemas... ya veras porque, pero prometemos no matar a ningún personaje principal (aunque Erica todavía no está decidido que vamos a hacer con ella) Gracias por tu review!!!

josh3099: Como que solo a Josh??? (Josh – Jajaja dame cinco tocayo!!!) Sin mi no hay historia!!! (Josh – Si hay) bueno pero sin mi, ya no habrían cosas bellas que a muchas lectoras les gustan!!! Bueno gracias por tu review!!!! Y esperamos que sigas leyendo y te prometemos mas partes intrigantes!!!!

Kamira: Yo también amo a esa pareja!!! Y nos da gusto que te guste la historia y esperamos que sigas leyendo oki???

En verdad GRACIAS a todos por sus maravillosos reviews, nos dimos cuenta que no hemos recibidos reviews malos, y eso nos puso muy felices, bueno ahora sin mas que decir los dejamos con este capítulo ok???

" " Estoy hablando!!!

' ' Estoy pensando!!!

( ) El autor nos comparte sus pensamientos

***** Cambio de lugar o escena

Es difícil ser mejores amigos 

Capitulo 12 "Despidiéndote de lo normal"

Sakura estaba parada en frente del departamento de Syaoran, Touya estaba a su lado con 2 maletas de Sakura, estaba realmente enojado "que traes aquí?? Rocas??" le dijo

Sakura rodó sus ojos "solo lo necesario" le dijo y tocó la puerta

"Lo necesario??? Parece que te trajiste toda tu ropa" Touya le dijo

La puerta se abrió y la mamá de Syaoran los recibi

"Ying Fa, Touya, me da mucho gusto que estén aquí, pasen, dejen le llamo a Xiao Lang para que te ayude Touya" Yelan les dijo, ella siempre llamaba a Sakura Ying Fa ya que ese era su nombre en chino, a Sakura le gustaba que la llamara así "Xiao Lang ven a ayudar" grit

Syaoran salió de su recámara algo enojado, pero Sakura no sabía si era porque ella se iba a quedar o por su hermano

"Vamos Ying Fa, ayúdame a preparar la cena, se que te gusta cocinar" Yelan le dijo guiándola a la cocina, Sakura asintió pero antes de eso se despidió de su hermano "Me escribirás verdad?" le dijo

Touya la vio con cariño "Claro que si monstruo" le dijo y la abraz

Sakura no le reclamó nada, solo lo abrazó y se fue con Yelan a la cocina

Cuando Sakura y Yelan ya no estaban, Syaoran y Touya se vieron feo "Mocoso" Touya le dijo a Syaoran y empezó a llevar una de las maletas a la recámara que iba a ser de Sakura

Syaoran rodó sus ojos, creerían que después de tantos años Touya le iba a dejar de decir así pero noooo

Cuando Syaoran entró a la recámara temporal de Sakura Touya cerró la puerta "Mira mocoso te diré como son las reglas, si tocas a mi hermana te mato, esta claro?" le dijo amenazándolo

Syaoran rodó sus ojos "Tan claro como el agua" le dijo sarcásticamente y salió de la recámara con Touya detrás de el

Sakura y Yelan estaban poniendo la mesa "No te quedas a comer Touya?" Yelan le pregunt

Touya sacudió su cabeza "me quedan cosas por empacar, pero gracias de todos modos" le dijo "Cuídate Saku" dijo y giró y vio a Syaoran y lo vio feo y se retir

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza y se fue a ayudar a Sakura y a su mam

"Xiao Lang, ayuda a Ying Fa a poner la mesa por favor" Yelan le dijo y se retiró a la cocina

Syaoran empezó a sacar vasos de una puerta mientras Sakura lo veía

"Syao?" Sakura le dijo casi temerosa

"Que pasa?" Syaoran le dijo pasándole los vasos

"Estas molesto porque estoy aquí?" Sakura le preguntó acomodando los vasos

"Claro que no!!! Que te dio esa idea?" Syaoran le dijo sentándose

"Esque te veías molesto" le dijo sinceramente y sentándose a su lado

"Touya" Syaoran dijo simplemente, Sakura asinti

"Porque no se pueden llevar bien?" Sakura le pregunt

"No se" Syaoran le dijo sinceramente, la verdad ni el sabía porque Touya lo odiaba tanto, pero tenia el pequeño presentimiento de que tenia que ver con Sakura

***************************************

Sakura estaba acomodando sus cosas en su recámara temporal cuando Syaoran entró y se dejo caer en su cama

"Aplastaste mi tarea de artes" Sakura le dijo acercándose para sacar su trabajo 

"Oooops?" Syaoran le dijo con una sonrisa "inocente"

"Eres un..." Sakura le dijo pero solo hizo un sonido de desesperación

"Niño bello y hermoso?" Syaoran le dijo

Sakura solo rodó sus ojos "Tienes un ego demasiado grande no crees?" le dijo poniendo su ropa en los cajones

"No, la verdad creo que el ego de tu "novio" es mas grande que el mío" Syaoran le dijo cerrando los ojos

"Kyu no es.... ay porque me molesto?" Sakura dijo sacudiendo su cabeza

Syaoran se encogió de hombros "Necesitas ayuda?" le pregunt

"No, creo que estoy bien" Sakura le dijo sentándose en su cama y mirando hacia la nada

"Que pasa?" Syaoran le preguntó preocupado

"No se, tengo el extraño presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar" Sakura le dijo

Syaoran se le quedó viendo unos momentos, no sabía si Kyu ya le había dicho que se iba a ir a Francia "Siempre has sido rara" Syaoran le dijo

Sakura agarró su almohada y se la aventó "No es cierto!!!" dijo sentida

"Claro que si" Syaoran le dijo, Sakura lo vio feo pero no le dijo nada, después de pensarlo un poco Syaoran la abrazó "No pasará nada y en todo caso siempre estaré a tu lado ok?" le dijo

Sakura estaba realmente cómoda en los brazos de Syaoran, se recargó en el "Lo se" le dijo y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la compañía de Syaoran

'Si tan solo supieras cuanto te amo' Syaoran pensó algo triste 'pero creo que nunca lo sabrás verdad?'

***************************************

Sakura estaba sentada debajo de un árbol, estaba sentada entre las piernas de Kyu, recargada en su pecho, estaban disfrutando del clima cálido, Kyu estaba debatiendo consigo mismo como decirle a Sakura que se iba a ir a Francia, le quedaban pocos días para decirle

"Estas bien Kyu?" Sakura le dijo preocupada

Kyu la vio con un poco de tristeza "Te tengo que decir algo" le dijo

Sakura se separo un poco de el "Qué sucede?" le dijo con algo de miedo en su voz

"Dentro de unos días tengo que irme a Francia" Kyu le dijo tristemente

"Porqué?" Sakura le dijo muy triste

"Cosas familiares que tengo que arreglar" Kyu le dijo "pero regresaré lo mas antes posible, lo prometo"

Sakura no sabía que pensar ni como sentirse, se sentía triste pero a la vez aliviada, y en verdad no sabía porque se sentía así, asintió con su cabeza y se volvió a recargar en Kyu

Kyu la vio tristemente, sabía que este viaje los iba a afectar y justo cuando por fin Sakura era su novia, su familia lo tenia que llamar, a veces la vida era muy injusta

De lejos Syaoran los estaba viendo con tristeza y felicidad, no le gustaba que Sakura y Kyu estuvieran juntos, pero ahora que Kyu se iba a ir, le daba la perfecta oportunidad para pasar mas tiempo con Sakura

Y justamente, desde una de las ventanas de un salón, Erica veía a Sakura con una sonrisa malvada, ahora que Kyu se iba, podía poner su plan en acción, volteo detrás de ella a ver a un chico alto, tenia el cabello café claro, con un par de ojos que estaban de color verde, gris y azul, combinados, estaba recargado en una de las bancas y se veía realmente aburrido, era muy guapo

"Ves algo que te interese hermanita?" dijo realmente desinteresado

"Claro, acércate y lo podrás ver" le dijo con voz malévola

El chico se acercó a la ventana y vio a Sakura riéndose con Kyu "Así que esa es la cerecita?" le dijo observando fijamente a Sakura, Erica asintió viendo a Sakura con odio "Creerías que Kyu aprendió, pero noooo, bueno creo que esto será mas fácil de lo que cre

Erica sonrió "Te lo dije, es demasiado inocente y tonta" le dijo con odio en su voz "pero creo que así te gustan las niñas... o no Kyle?"

Kyle volteo a ver a Erica "Quién me conoce mejor que tu hermanita" le dijo, Erica se rió y ambos voltearon a ver a Sakura "Ríe todo lo que quieras cerecita, pronto no podrás" Kyle dijo en voz baja mientras veía a una sonriente Sakura

***************************************

Era el día en que Kyu se iba a Francia y todos estaban en el aeropuerto para despedirlo (aunque Meiling tuvo que casi arrastrar a Syaoran para que fuera)

"Cuídate mucho" Lien le dijo dándole la mano

"Claro, siempre lo hago" Kyu le dijo con una sonrisa

"Tráenos recuerdos" Meiling le dijo dándole un abrazo

"Meiling!!" Syaoran dijo

"Que? Si va a Francia, pues que nos traiga cosas no??" Meiling dijo inocentemente, Syaoran sacudió su cabeza y Lien le dio un beso a Meiling

"Escribe o manda mails" Tomoyo le dijo dándole un abrazo

"Seguro" Kyu dijo

"Nos vemos pronto" Eriol le dijo y también le dio la mano

Syaoran estaba viendo para otro lado, y si no hubiera sido porque Meiling le pegó en el estómago, no hubiera volteado "Ay esta bien, nos vemos Kyu" le dijo entre enojado y triste

Kyu lo vio con mirada rara pero le dijo "Gracias Syaoran"

Syaoran lo vio sin sentimiento pero asintió, mientras los demás los veían con caras de pregunta, gracias de que?? Ellos no sabían lo que Kyu le había pedido a Syaoran

Después de que Kyu se despidió de Syaoran, volteo a ver a Sakura

"Regresaré pronto ok?" le dijo

Sakura asintió algo triste, en verdad no quería que Kyu se fuera, Kyu se acercó a ella y parecía que le iba a  dar un beso en la boca, pero en vez de eso se lo dio en la frente

"Nos vemos" Kyu le dijo, le sonrió, se volvió a despedir de todos y se fue

Sakura se quedó ahí parada y por alguna razón, sintió que Kyu no la había querido besar y eso la estaba haciendo sentirse mal, mientras, Syaoran se estaba preguntando porque Kyu no había besado a Sakura y al voltear a ver a Sakura, notó que estaba triste y confundida

Los demás empezaron a caminar y Syaoran se paró a un lado de Sakura "Estas bien?" le pregunt

Sakura salió de su trance y forzó una sonrisa para Syaoran "Claro"

Syaoran le iba a decir algo pero Meiling les gritó que caminaran o los iban a dejar así que solo abrazó a Sakura y se fueron caminando

Desde la puerta del avión, escondido para que nadie lo viera, Kyu vio tristemente a Syaoran y a Sakura que se alejaban abrazados "Espero que estés bien cuando regrese Saku, y en verdad espero poder safarme de esto" pensó y se metió al avión

***************************************

Pov de Syaoran (Josh - o dicho desde el punto de vista de Syaoran   Liz – Mas bien lo que Syaoran piensa   Josh – No interrumpas!!!   Liz – Tu que no sabes explicar las cosas   Josh – Eres desesperante, lo sabias?   Liz – Si, pero aún así me quieres   Josh  - Claaaaaro (sarcástico)) 

Saben cuanto odio las hormonas?? En verdad las detesto, te confunden y te hacen hacer cosas que te ponen en vergüenza en frente de aquellas personas "especiales"

Juro que Sakura era una amiga y nada mas, claro que me ponía celoso de otras personas, ya que, después de todo ella es mi amiga y no me gustaba que la alejaran de mi, pero claro que al crecer, todo cambia, y saben de quien es la culpa? De las HORMONAS!!!!

Sakura siempre me a importado y siempre me he preocupado por ella, pero desde que cumplimos 10 u 11 años, algo empezó a cambiar en mi manera de ver a Sakura y en verdad no me agradó ni entonces ni ahora

Primero fue que empecé a notar como sus ojos brillaban cada vez que estaba feliz y como se llenaban de tristeza cuando algo malo le pasaba, ese fue el primer paso; luego empecé a notar su manera de ser, claro que después de tantos años de conocerla, uno diría que ya sabía como era su manera de ser, pero empecé a notar como su felicidad era contagiosa

Y al final empecé a notar su aspecto físico, y no soy ningún depravado ni nada, pero en verdad sin querer la empecé a notar mas y me empezó a ser difícil estar con ella, ya que siempre sentía algo en mi estómago, y una vez mas, todo es culpa de las hormonas

Ahora, imagínense mi pequeño trauma cuando mi mamá me dijo que Sakura iba a vivir con nosotros por "tiempo indefinido" es suficiente tortura estar con ella casi el 80% del tiempo y ahora hasta vamos a dormir en la misma casa y para acabarla tengo este pequeño (si claro) problema con los celos o mejor dicho Kyu

Es mi mejor amiga y en verdad hubiera deseado que se quedara así, pero noooo, tuvo que ir y capturar mi corazón?? No la puedo culpar, aunque lo intento, cualquier persona se enamoraría de ella, y eso tampoco me parece; supongo que me tendré que aguantar no?? Y si voy a vivir con ella, tendré que aprender a calmar a mis hormonas

Fin del Pov

***************************************

Sakura y Syaoran estaban haciendo tarea, Sakura estaba haciendo algo de matemáticas mientras Syaoran leía un libro en una silla y como siempre, se estaba meciendo en ella

"Te vas a caer" Sakura le advirti

"Nop" Syaoran le dijo, el había notado a Sakura algo rara desde que había regresado del aeropuerto, pero no quería preguntar nada

De pronto Sakura suspiro y puso sus cabeza en sus brazos

"Estas bien Saku?" Syaoran le preguntó preocupado

Sakura se quedó pensando un momento, estaba debatiendo consigo misma si decirle a Syaoran lo que estaba pensando

"Te puedo decir lo que sea cierto?" Sakura le dijo a Syaoran

Syaoran asintió algo confundido "para eso somos mejores amigos" le dijo con una sonrisa

Sakura se quedó pensando y con una cara triste le dijo a Syaoran "Syao... soy besable?"

Y en ese momento Syaoran se volvió a ir para atrás en la silla

'Hormonas... hormonas... mugres hormonas!!!!' Syaoran pens

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Que creen que va a pasar??? Esperamos que le haya gustado este capítulo, prometemos actualizar lo mas pronto posible ya que el siguiente capítulo está casi terminado, bueno Lis y yo estábamos pensando en unir fuerzas para uno de sus fics pero aún no hemos decidido nada... pero bueno ese no es el punto...

Bueno eso es todo y recuerden que si tienen ideas pueden mandarlas con toda libertad oki???

Recuerden 5 reviews... BYE!!!!


	15. Los problemas normales de adolescentes e...

Hola!!!! Estamos de regreso y Josh está algo desesperado, porqué??? Bueno creo que saben del problema que tienen ff.net, pues aparte de que no mandaban los reviews y todo eso a los mails, ahora te los mandan pero un review repetido como 8 veces... Josh está desesperado con eso, por esa razón decidimos leer los reviews desde la página y como a veces no salen todos los reviews... si no les agradecimos en verdad lo sentimos y no volverá a pasar (Josh – A menos de que está página se ponga loca de nuevo). Bueno a petición de un millón de personas (Josh – La exagerada y sus cuates) hicimos este capítulo un poco mas largo y en verdad esperamos que les guste... Bueno queremos agradecer a:

The Dark: Siempre cumplimos!!!! Tal vez no actualizamos al día siguiente, pero si en verdad quieren buenos capítulos nos tienen que dar algo de tiempo (Liz – Si no pondríamos todas las cosas locas que a Josh se le ocurren y eso no es bueno)... Kyle hará... no te podemos decir!!!! Pero sabrás en unos 2 o 3 capítulos, así que no te desesperes, de todos modos les iremos dando pistas oki???? Bueno gracias por tu review y por tus comentarios!!!!

josh3099: Bueno tus ideas para el final son buenas... pero desgraciadamente ya sabemos como acabaran esos dos (Josh – Ja y no les diremos jijijiji) y a Josh le encanta hacerlos sufrir, pobrecitos... pero bueno... ah si mi nick es Liz-Li, y aún no se si estoy lista para escribir sin este niño, por eso estamos escribiendo el otro fic juntos... Bueno gracias por tu review!!!

Sakura15: Lo de besable significa que si Sakura es una de esas personas que ves y dices "Oh me gustaría besarla/o" eso es lo que quiso decir Sakura y bueno tus preguntas se contestaran en futuros capítulos así que por favor no te desesperes ok??? Gracias por tu review!!!!

Yashi: Que bueno que te divertiste!!! Por lo normal todos lloran con este fic. Por eso pusimos partes divertidas, la parte del Pov hay que agradecérsela a Josh (Josh – Gracias muchas gracias...) Bueno gracias por tu review!!!

Misao: este... este... que iba a poner???? Ah si gracias por tu review!!! Y si desgraciadamente todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar, pero pues aún no sabemos cuando... esperamos que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando la historia... y ay eso es todo...

Rosalynn: Yo también espero que no les resulten las cosas (Josh – Tonta eres autor!!!) ah si... pero con alguien como Josh, en verdad no sabes que esperar con los capítulos pero bueno... Gracias por tu review!!!

Dark-Chihi-chan: Cual boda??? No recuerdo haber sido invitado a una boda (Liz sacude su cabeza Liz – Hombres!!!) Oh nadie me extraño que triste (sniff sniff) Bueno gracias por tu review y por tus comentarios!!!!

Gina: La verdad tienes mucha razón, Josh le da ese toque masculino a la historia, si por mi fuera Syaoran y Sakura ya hubieran estado juntos desde hace mucho, pero pues Josh ve las cosas desde el punto de vista de los hombres y por eso me gusta trabajar con el... Bueno gracias por tu review!!!!

bluegirl88: Gracias por tu review!!! Y bueno creo que te va a gustar la primera parte del fic. Esta dedicado a todos esos fans de SS y pues sobre Kyle... tendrás que esperar

.: Shiharu :. Sabemos que la intriga mata (Liz – En especial yo imagínense tener que esperar 6 meses para la actualización de un fic. Y en la parte mas interesante!!!) pero pues ni modo hay que tener intriga en las historias y bueno con la llegada de Kyle habrán muchos problemas... Gracias por tu review!!!!

Celina Sosa: En verdad intentaremos mantener la felicidad por un rato, ya los hicimos llorar mucho no??? Gracias por tu review!!!!

Lily_Kinomoto: Oh!!! Hace mucho que no escuchábamos de ustedes!!!! Creímos que ya no les gustaba la historia!!! En verdad esperamos que hayas ganado un premio!!! Y bueno nosotros estamos mas que felices por el numero de reviews, ya que al principio no sabíamos si la historia iba a funcionar, pero ya nos dimos cuenta de que si funcionó... Bueno gracias por tu review y por tus comentarios!!! (Liz – Y los de Miro) 

Kanna-sagara: Gracias por tu review y por tus comentarios y en verdad esperamos que te siga gustando la historia oki????

Marisaki: La verdad Liz piensa en su príncipe azul (Liz – Llamado Syaoran!!!) y yo pienso en la inmortalidad del cangrejo (Liz – Que en realidad no es inmortal, mi hermana tuvo uno y...) Si claro... bueno Gracias por tu review!!!

.:Hoshimeisita-chan:. Bueno a partir de este capítulo, intentaremos que los capítulos sena mas largos (Josh – Pero no esperen 30 hojas!!!) y bueno siendo sinceros sin las hormonas, no pasaríamos todas esas vergüenzas que pasamos. Bueno gracias por tu review!!!!

Korishiteru: Bueno ya hicimos mas largo el capítulo y en verdad esperamos que te guste y muchas gracias por tu review!!!

Pola: Verdad que si??? Yo también ya quiero que estén juntos, aunque sea autora, pero a Josh le gusta torturarlos... Bueno gracias por tu review!!!

kikis tao: Creo que a nadie le va a gustar que Kyle esté en la historia, pero pues con el vienen muchas sorpresas y escenas SS así que... la verdad Syao si está medio menso por caerse, pero le da un toque gracioso a la historia y Sakura... pues aceptémoslo es demasiado inocente como para saber lo que sus preguntas causan no??? Gracias por tu review!!!

KAMIRA: Creo que te tenemos una sorpresa al principio del fic. (Liz – Pero no te diremos!!!) pero sabemos que te va a gustar mucho y bueno pues Erica se tendrá que quedar por otro rato así que... Gracias por tu review!!!!

CecY: Wow Fic mejor organizado??? Que orgullosos nos sentimos!!! (Josh – Si y quiero agradecer a mi familia y a mi perro y a...) Seguro!!! Bueno en verdad nos sentimos orgullosos de haber ganado un premio o era nominación??? Bueno no importa Gracias!!!! Ah por cierto porque mejor fic organizado??? (Josh – Eres medio...) Cállate!!! Bueno gracias por tu review!!!

Assy: La verdad creo que nunca habíamos visto tu nombre... pero no importa, Gracias por leer el fic y por dejar review!!! Esperamos que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando!!!

Mako: Gracias por tu review!!! Y en verdad creo que todos quieren saber que va a pasar!!!

Ciakaira: Creo que todos entendemos lo de las hormonas (Liz – Dios sabe que yo lo se, todas esas vergüenzas...) Claro... ah si bueno gracias por decir eso de nosotros, nos haces sentir muy bien!!! Bueno gracias por tu review!!!!

SeinKo: La verdad creo que... bueno mejor lee, te va a gustar!!! Gracias por tu review!!!

Nattyxan: Bueno la verdad creo que explicamos lo de los ancianos en este capítulo, así que esperamos que entiendas y que se aclaren tus dudas, sobre lo de los nuevos personajes, sinceramente mi favorito es Lien (Josh – Y el mío Meiling!!!) Ese no es nuevo!! (Josh – Oh bueno) pero pues faltan unos cuantos (Josh – Shush) Ah si perdón... Y bueno en verdad nos alegra que hayas recordado el nombre de la historia y nos encantó tu comentario, nos hemos esforzado mucho en escribir esta historia y eso implica horas pensando en como actuarían todos y luego pues la verdad no es fácil manejar a tantos personajes... pero lo intentamos y pues Kyu y Sakura eran necesarios pero con Kyu vienes sorpresas impactantes!!! Y erica y Syaoran, pues necesitábamos que Sakura sufriera un poco... bueno creo que eso es todo lo que quería comentar... ah si Muchas gracias por tu review!!! Y esperamos que sigas leyendo oki???

SaKuRa-wEn: Bueno hicimos este capítulo en honor de nuestros lectores, ya que pusimos cosas que nos habían estado pidiendo, en verdad esperamos que te guste este capítulo y gracias por tu review!!!

Littleblackrose: Gracias por tu review!!! Esperamos que sigas leyendo!!!

Sakume Nohara: La verdad si estaba súper estresada, porque tenia que escribir capítulos para otros fics y como que todo se me amontonó, y aparte me enfermé!!! Pero bueno por fin regresó este mugroso (Josh – Hey!!!) Bueno gracias por tu review!!!

pequeña Saku: Bueno la verdad no te podemos decir si le logran hacer algo a Saku, eso mataría la intriga de la historia!!! Pero te diremos que este es un SS y si algo le molesta a Liz, son los finales tristes así que... Bueno tampoco podemos hacerle algo a Erica o a Kyle, pero todo es para bien de SS ok??? Gracias por tu review!!!

Thinia_Milondra: La verdad nunca e escuchado de ese anime o manga, pero investigaré para poder leer tu fic ok??? Y también hicimos este fic un poco mas largo para que todos queden un poco contentos oki??? Gracias por tu review y esperamos que sigas leyendo!!!

Javi: Y una vez mas... hicimos este capítulo un poco mas largo, esperamos que te guste y que sigas leyendo... Gracias por tu review!!!

Missy: Gracias por tu review!!! Esperamos que sigas leyendo!!!

Rubi: Tenemos una duda??? Cómo que te mandemos los fics a tu mail??? Quiero decir, cada capítulo lo quieres recibir en tu mail??? O algo así??? Por favor aclararnos esa duda oki??? Y bueno gracias por leer nuestros fics y esperamos que sigas leyendo!!! Gracias por tu review!!!

Kirita Kasugi: Como no sabemos que piensas que le van a hacer a Sakura, no te podemos decir si estas cerca o que... pero te prometemos que al final SS serán... bueno estarán juntos!!! Gracias por tu review!!!

Lizzy: Muchas gracias por tu review!!!! Esperamos que sigas leyendo

Wow creo que cada vez agradecemos a mas gente, pero eso no nos molesta, en cambio nos pone súper felices saber que hay gente leyendo este fic!!! Bueno muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y por todos sus comentarios!!! Ahora sin mas que decir los dejamos con este capítulo...

" " Estoy hablando!!!

' ' Estoy pensando!!!

( ) El autor nos comparte sus pensamientos

***** Cambio de lugar o escena

Es difícil ser mejores amigos 

Capitulo 13 "Los problemas normales de adolescentes especiales"

"Po... porqué me preguntas eso?" Syaoran dijo levantándose del suelo

Sakura se levantó para ver si estaba bien, pero Syaoran ya se había levantado del suelo y estaba reacomodando la silla

"Es solo que... hoy que Kyu se fue..." Sakura empezó a decir pero se quedó pensando

'No quiero saber como te besó' Syaoran pensó algo nervioso

"Sentí como que el no me quiso besar" Sakura dijo sentándose en el sillón

"Porque sentiste eso?" Syaoran le preguntó sentándose algo alejado de ella

"Porque me beso en la frente" Sakura le dijo triste

"Por eso??!!!" Syaoran casi gritó, Sakura era muy sentida no???

"No lo entiendes Syao... parecía que me iba a besar en la boca y como que después se arrepintió" ella dijo algo enojada

"Tal vez no quería que la despedida fuera tan dura" Syaoran le dijo 'que tan patético es eso?' pens

"O que tal que no le gusta como beso" Sakura dijo casi asustada "que tal si soy una pésima besadora?" estaba empezando a balbucear pero en verdad estaba confundida por la actitud de Kyu

Syaoran se levantó y se sentó a su lado "Escúchate a ti misma, estas preocupada por nada, estoy seguro de que Kyu solo estaba nervioso o triste" le dijo tratando de convencerla

"Y si no?" Sakura le dijo "Tal vez no se como besar" le dijo "después de todo nunca había besado a alguien" dijo pensando

"Que?" Syaoran casi gritó, no lo había dicho en mal sentido pero... si Sakura nunca había besado a nadie antes de Kyu... ella había estado en el hospital antes de ser novia de Kyu 'eso significa que yo...' recordó el beso que le había dado mientras ella estaba dormida

"Hay algo de malo en eso?" Sakura le preguntó indignada

"No... no claro que no" Syaoran le dijo nervioso, si Meiling o Lien decían algo, los iba a asesinar lentamente

"Syao te puedo pedir lo que sea?" Sakura le preguntó casi desesperada

"Oh... este... creo" Syaoran le dijo inseguro, quien sabe que pasaba por esa mentecilla

"Bésame!!!" Sakura le dijo

"Ah?" Syaoran le dijo sorprendido "que?" esto se estaba poniendo raro

"Que me beses..." Sakura le dijo, estaba muy decidida

"Pero... para que?" el preguntó viendo a todos lados menos a Sakura

"Eres hombre... me podrás decir si beso mal... eres al único que le puedo pedir esto" ella le dijo casi rogando

"Que no deberías de hablar con esto con Tomoyo? O con Meiling?" Syaoran dijo, tratando de escapar de la situación

"No, ellas son mujeres, como me van a decir si beso bien o mal??" Sakura le dijo

"Pero... pero..." Syaoran ya no sabia ni que decir, vio la cara de cachorro triste de Sakura y supo que estaba perdido "Ok" dijo casi susurrando

"En serio??? Gracias Syao!!!" Sakura dijo abrazándolo 'me voy a arrepentir de esto, lo se' Syaoran pens

"Bueno, estoy lista" Sakura le dijo

"Que? Ahora?" Syaoran dijo aún inseguro

"Claro que ahora" Sakura le dijo como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo

Syaoran tomó mucho aire para calmarse a si mismo, pero su corazón no paraba de latir a mil por hora 'tengo que aprender a decir que no' pens

Sakura se puso en frente de Syaoran y el por primera vez en esa conversación vio a Sakura a los ojos, ella cerró los ojos y Syaoran la miró por unos momentos, contemplando lo hermosa que era, no se dio cuenta de que llevaba algo de tiempo haciendo eso

"Syao?" Sakura le dijo algo insegura

Syaoran acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó algo inseguro, pero después de un momento, tomo confianza y la besó como siempre había querido

Esto tomó a Sakura por sorpresa y empezó a besarlo también y de pronto el mundo alrededor de ellos desapareci

Syaoran sentía una gran felicidad en su corazón y aunque Sakura no era su novia, el se sentía feliz de esa manera y lo mejor de todo era que Sakura le estaba regresando el beso

Sakura no sabía ni que sentía, estaba feliz, pero a la vez culpable y de pronto el beso de Syaoran no le parecía tan extraño, era como si no fuera la primera vez que sentía los labios de Syaoran

Cuando se separaron, Sakura vio algo en los ojos de Syaoran, pero no sabía que era y aún estaba pensando en lo de antes

"Que?" Syaoran le dijo "Tan mal beso?" le dijo algo sentido

"No... no es eso... es que siento como si esta no fuera la primera vez que nos besamos" Sakura le dijo pensativa

'Sabía que no era buena idea' Syaoran pensó alarmado "Oh... ooooo has soñado conmigo besándote" Syaoran le dijo en voz burlona

Sakura lo vio feo "Quisieras" le dijo

"Claro, si no como es que ya nos hemos besado, yo no lo recuerdo, eso nos deja con tus sueños" le dijo, se estaba saliendo del problema en forma fácil

"Como si en verdad soñara contigo" Sakura le dijo medio enojada

Syaoran se rió y se levantó del suelo "Admítelo... me deseas" le dijo y se alejo

Sakura agarró un cojín y se lo aventó "Nunca!!!" le dijo

Syaoran solo sacudió su cabeza "Lo que digas" le dijo y se dirigió a su recámara

"Espera, como beso?" Sakura le gritó desde la sala

Syaoran se quedó pensando y con una sonrisa burlona le dijo "Bastante bien... para ser una novata" le dijo y se encerró en su recámara

"Aaahh!!! Syaoran te odio!!" Sakura le gritó, ok eso era mentira, no lo odiaba... se sentó en la sala y se quedó pensando y puso su mano en sus labios 'se que me dio un beso hace años en el día de San Valentín, pero esto fue diferente, ese sentimiento de que me ha besado antes... es diferente' estaba realmente confundida y no sabía que hacer

***************************************

Meiling y Lien estaban sentados en la cama de Meiling, estaban abrazados y disfrutando de la compañía que tenían, Meiling suspiro y puso su cabeza en el hombro de Lien

Lien le dio un beso en su frente "Pasa algo???" le dijo mientras jugaba con su cabello

"Aparte de todo lo que está pasando???" Meiling le dijo tristemente

Lien suspiró y puso su cabeza arriba de la de Meiling "Sabes que no te voy a dejar Mei, no me importa lo que digan esos ancianos" le dijo seguro de si mismo

Meiling o volteo a ver tristemente "Pero... y si hacen lo que dijeron que harían???" le dijo casi al borde de las lagrimas

"No me importa, te secuestrare o lo que sea, no dejaré que te aparten de mi lado" Lien dijo abrazándola fuertemente, sabían que tenían que hablar con Syaoran lo mas pronto posible, pero era demasiado riesgo, los ancianos se podían enterar de lo que estaban haciendo

"Tengo tanto miedo Lien" Meiling dijo con su cabeza aún en el pecho de Lien

"Lo se Mei, pero no dejaré que pase, te lo juro" le dijo y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca

Fuera de la recámara de ellos Tomoyo y Eriol los veían tristemente

"Que podemos hacer?" Tomoyo le dijo a Eriol realmente triste y preocupada, casi podía sentir el dolor por el que estaba pasando Meiling, si alguien la quisiera separar de Eriol no sabría que hacer

Eriol abrazó a Tomoyo y le dio un beso "No se, la verdad no se" le dijo viendo a la otra pareja, se veían tan enamorados y aún así estaban sufriendo inmensamente "Ni siquiera se si Syaoran podría arreglar las cosas" le dijo

"Pero el es..." Tomoyo empezó a decir pero Eriol sacudió su cabeza

"aún así, si quiere llegar a serlo totalmente, tiene que apegarse a las reglas del consejo de ancianos, le podrían quitar el título si se opone a sus reglas" Eriol  dijo preocupado

"Pero la última vez que intentaron llevárselo, el se quedo" Tomoyo dijo recordando

Eriol asintió "Pero su mamá abogó por el, esta vez no se si eso sirva" le dijo pensando en algún plan para salvar a sus pobres amigos

Tomoyo se quedó callada, también estaba pensando en como ayudar a sus amigos, si Meiling estaba sufriendo, no quería saber como se iba a sentir Sakura si se llegaría a enterar, le partiría el corazón

"La ida de Kyu nos facilita algunas cosas" Tomoyo le dijo a Eriol

Eriol asintió "Lo se, pero también hay algo raro sobre eso, Kyu por fin consigue que Sakura sea su novia y de pronto se va" le dijo a Tomoyo

Tomoyo se quedó pensando, eso era muy cierto, Kyu había estado persiguiendo a Sakura por años y cuando por fin logra lo que quiere, se pronto se va, entonces para que le pidió a Sakura que fuera su novia "Desearía una vida normal" le dijo a Eriol suspirando

"Lose, pero somos adolescentes, la vida nunca es normal" Eriol le dijo abrazándola y alejándola de la recámara de Meiling, quién diría que a sus 16 años de vida, sus amigos mas cercanos tenían que lidiar con problemas que ningún otro adolescente tiene que lidiar

***************************************

Todos estaban en el salón al siguiente día, Sakura había notado que Meiling y Lien estaban algo tristes y se preguntaba si algo había pasado entre ellos

"Hola Meiling, estas bien??" Sakura le dijo a Meiling sentándose a un lado de ella viéndola con preocupación

Meiling levantó la vista y forzó una sonrisa "Claro Saku... no es nada no te preocupes" le dijo tratando de que Sakura le creyera

"Segura??" Sakura le preguntó aún preocupada, Meiling asintió, Sakura le iba a decir algo pero en ese instante el maestro entro, Sakura tomó una de las manos de Meiling y le dio un pequeño apretón "Si necesitas hablar cuenta conmigo" le dijo

Meiling sonrió un poco "Gracias" le dijo casi susurrando, Sakura se levantó y después de ver una última vez a Meiling, se dirigió a su lugar aún preocupada por Meiling

Syaoran también había notado el cambio de Meiling y Lien, pero no quería comentar nada, no hasta que estuvieran solos, Meiling nunca le había dicho a que había regresado a Hong Kong y eso le empezaba a preocupar

El maestro entró y se paró en frente del salón "Buenos días" les dijo a todos, todos le contestaron lo mismo "Tenemos un nuevo estudiante de intercambio, pasa por favor" dijo dirigiendo su cabeza a la puerta

Todos voltearon a la puerta, curiosos por saber quien era el nuevo alumno

La puerta se abrió y un joven alto con cabello café claro y un par de ojos que estaban de color verde, gris y azul, combinados, entró y se paró junto al profesor, varias chicas empezaron a murmurar y hablar entre si de lo guapo que estaba, sin embargo Sakura se sentía algo incómoda por alguna razón

"El es Kyle Smith, es hermano de Erica" el maestro les dijo a todos

Varias personas voltearon a ver a Erica la cual estaba sonriendo abiertamente, había esperado mucho por este preciso momento, ahora la verdadera acción podía empezar

"Que?" Syaoran murmuró realmente impresionado, se podía ver que eran parientes pero algo le decía que Kyu le había pedido que cuidara a Sakura de el, que su advertencia había sido sobre el

El maestro sentó a Kyle cerca de Meiling, lo cual a Lien no le pareció para nada

Kyle le dio una sonrisa coqueta a Meiling, la cual decidió ignorarlo, pero Lien era otra historia y se hubiera parado a matarlo si hubiera sido porque el maestro había empezado la clase

Después de una larga clase de matemáticas, Sakura estaba lista para saltar de algún acantilado, no entendía absolutamente nada y para empeorar las cosas Syaoran le estaba haciendo burla

"No puedo creer que no hayas entendido eso, es lo más fácil que hemos visto" le dijo riéndose

Sakura le sacó la lengua y lo vio feo "No es mi culpa que no sea una nerd como tu" le dijo indignada

Syaoran le sonrió "No soy nerd pequeña Saku" le dijo "dulcemente"

Sakura rodó sus ojos "Claro, sigue diciéndote eso y tal vez te convenzas" le dijo

En ese momento vieron a un Lien a punto de estallar caminando hacia ellos

"Lien?" Sakura dijo algo insegura

"Que??" el dijo enojado, no sabía que Sakura le había hablado y como en verdad estaba enojado, había estallado con Sakura sin querer

Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar el tono de Lien, nunca le había hablado así, en ese momento Syaoran también se enoj

"Oye no te desquites con Sakura" le dijo a Lien realmente enojado

Lien vio a Sakura culpablemente "Lo siento, es solo que el profesor decidió asignar a Meiling para darle un tour a ese... ese..." Lien no terminó de hablar porque en verdad estaba enojado

"está bien" Sakura le dijo algo preocupada, nunca había visto a Lien tan enojado

En ese momento vieron a Meiling caminando hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa, Lien se imaginó lo peor y se enojo mas

"Hola chicos, estoy de regreso" les dijo sonriendo

Lien la vio realmente impresionado y se quedó sin palabras "Porqué tan feliz?" le dijo enojado

Meiling vio a Lien un poco sorprendida pero después de un momento sonrió "La verdad es porque por fin me deshice de ese perdedor" le dijo felizmente "Porque estabas celoso???" le preguntó dulcemente

"Si y mucho" Lien le dijo sinceramente

Meiling se quedó impresionada por un momento pero luego lo abrazó y le dio un beso "No te preocupes yo solo quiero a un tontin" le dijo, Lien sonrió y la abrazó fuertemente, últimamente se sentía muy sobre protector sobre Meiling

Sakura y Syaoran se les quedaron viendo impresionados, algo había cambiado entre ellos, pero no sabían que, luego se voltearon a ver y se sonrojaron recordando el beso del día anterior

En eso Kyle se les acercó y fingió una cara de tristeza "Me has abandonado" le dijo sintiéndose "traicionado"

"Ay por favor" Meiling le dijo rodando sus ojos, Lien se aguantó las ganas de golpearlo

Kyle solo sonrió y luego volteo a ver a Sakura, le sonrió coquetamente

"Bella dama, me concedería el honor de saber su nombre" le dijo con una voz "Dulce"

"Kinomoto... Kinomoto Sakura" ella le dijo algo insegura, en verdad no se sentía cómoda en frente de Kyle

"Sakura, un bello nombre para una hermosa flor" le dijo e intentó tomar su mano pero Syaoran se la paró en frente

"Si nos disculpas "o gran caballero" tenemos que retirarnos" Syaoran le dijo sarcásticamente y tomo la mano de Sakura y se alejaron, Meiling y Lien los siguieron pero antes de irse, Lien vio feo a Kyle

Kyle los siguió con la mirada y sonrió malévolamente "Huye todo lo que quieras cerecita, serás mía tarde o temprano, te parezca o no" dijo casi susurrando a lo lejos vio que Sakura volteaba y le dirigió una sonrisa malévola, Sakura se sobresaltó y se le pegó mas a Syaoran

***************************************

Tomoyo y Eriol iban caminando en el pasillo de la escuela, Eriol iba cargando muchos libro y Tomoyo iba tomado notas sobre lo que se le ocurría para el proyecto

"Tomoyo, amor, por favor un poco de ayuda no me lastimaría" Eriol le dijo casi rogando

"Eriol, tengo que tomar nota de esto y aparte tengo mis manos ocupadas con la cámara" Tomoyo le dijo aún tomando notas

Eriol suspiró y se detuvo un poco para tomar algo de aire, dejo los libros en una mesa que estaba cerca y estiró sus brazos

Tomoyo se paró en frente de el y le dio un beso, Eriol le sonrió y la abrazó "Sabes cuanto te quiero???" le preguntó a Tomoyo

Tomoyo sonrió "Lo mismo que yo te quiero" le dijo

"Y tal vez mas" Eriol le dijo dándole un beso

Tomoyo se rió  y lo iba a volver a besar cuando escucharon una voz enojada que provenía del salón

"Es estúpido de Kyu arruinó mis primeros planes" Erica dijo enojada

Tomoyo y Eriol se voltearon a ver confundidos y se acercaron un poco al salón para escuchar mejor

"Cálmate todo saldrá bien" Kyle le dijo aventando bolitas de papel hacia la pared

"Eso espero Kyu, Syaoran es mío y de nadie mas" Erica le dijo pateando una banca

"Pensarías que en verdad te interesa el mocoso" Kyle le dijo observando cuidadosamente a su hermana

Erica sonrió abiertamente "No mi querido Kyle, lo que pasa es que es muy interesante de lo que te puedes enterar cuando investigas a las personas" le dijo con una voz de misterio

Tomoyo y Eriol se sorprendieron ante esto, eso no significaba que Erica... 

"Y que es eso??" Kyle le dijo un poco interesado en lo que iba a escuchar

"Que mi queridísimo lobito es de hecho el futuro líder de un importante Clan en China" Erica dijo viendo a Kyle con una sonrisa malévola

Tomoyo y Eriol se voltearon a ver realmente impresionados, olvidando los libros y todo su trabajo, se dirigieron corriendo en busca de Meiling y Lien, las cosas no se estaban poniendo para nada bien

***************************************

Tomoyo llamó a Meiling por medio de su celular y le pidió que ella y Lien los vieran en el Parque Pingüino cuanto antes

Meiling sabía que algo estaba mal, Tomoyo sonaba muy alterada por el teléfono, así que inventando una excusa, ella y Lien dejaron a Sakura y a Syaoran

Cuando llegaron al parque, Meiling vio a Eriol tratando de calmar a Tomoyo, algo definitivamente estaba mal

"Que sucede??" Lien les preguntó viendo algo preocupado a Tomoyo y a Eriol

"Erica lo sabe!!!" Tomoyo casi grita

"Ah??" Meiling dijo perdida, no sabía de que estaba hablando Tomoyo

"Que sabe???" Lien le pregunt

Eriol tomo aire, Tomoyo estaba algo alterada "Sabe que Syaoran es parte del clan Li"

Meiling abrió los ojos pero luego se calmó un poco "Pero solo sabe que es parte, no sabe exactamente cual es su papel" le dijo a Tomoyo

Tomoyo la vio como si estuviera loca "Ese es el problema, ella sabe exactamente cual es su papel dentro del clan, y quiere sacar a Sakura de la foto" le dijo con algo de urgencia en su voz, conociendo a Erica, las cosas se iban a poner feas

"Oh Dios" Lien dijo y recorrió sus manos por su cabello

Meiling solo se quedó pensando "Creo que es tiempo de hablar con Syaoran" le dijo a Lien el cual asintió algo apresurado

"Creo que es lo mejor" Eriol les dijo

Después de hablar un poco de lo que iban a hacer, Lien y Meiling se dirigieron a casa de Syaoran para hablar finalmente con el

***************************************

Sakura y Syaoran estaban trabajando en su proyecto cuando alguien tocó el timbre, Syaoran se levantó y fue a abrir, ahí encontró a Meiling y a Lien los cuales se veían realmente preocupados "Que pasa??" les dijo observándolos a los dos

"Tenemos que hablar, pero no en frente de Sakura" Meiling le dijo, Syaoran escuchó la urgencia en su voz y asintió y cerró la puerta, Sakura se le quedó viendo a la puerta por un momento pero luego regresó a trabajar

"Que sucede??" Syaoran les preguntó, estaba notando que Meiling y Lien se volteaban a ver mucho y estaban nerviosos, finalmente Lien decidió empezar

"Recuerdas que de pronto nos fuimos a Hong Kong verdad???" le dijo, Syaoran asintió "Fuimos llamados" le dijo

Syaoran los vio extrañado "Ustedes???" les preguntó, nunca había llamado a Meiling y Lien pues la verdad no tenia nada que ver con el clan, así que para que los habían llamado???

"El consejo de ancianos, no está feliz con nuestra relación, y mi mamá nos dijo que teníamos que ir a defenderla" Meiling le dijo a Syaoran

"Porqué les importaría tu relación con Lien???" Syaoran preguntó sacudiendo su cabeza, todo estaba revuelto y nada tenia sentido

"Porque tal parece que tu y yo estamos comprometidos con dos personas de otro Clan, sin nuestro consentimiento claro" Meiling le dijo con algo de odio

"Que???" Syaoran les preguntó casi gritando

"Y eso no es todo, antes de que cumplas 18 años te lo iban a decir para que no pudieras hacer algo, en verdad les importa esta unión..." Meiling le dijo seriamente

"Pero tu no tienes nada que ver con todo esto, porque tu???" Syaoran le preguntó a Meiling

"Eso lo se, por eso mi mamá me dijo que los dos fuéramos para defender nuestra relación" Meiling le dijo casi llorando

Syaoran solo sacudió su cabeza "Y que hicieron???" les pregunt

Lien suspiro "Pues nos defendimos y prácticamente les grité que eran un montón de ancianos inservibles, lo cual empeoró las cosas y pues dijeron que si Meiling no seguía sus planes, la iban a tener en arresto domiciliario y que nunca jamás la podría volver a ver" le dijo apretando sus manos al recordar eso, aún le enojaba

"Y cómo es que regresaron así de pronto??" Syaoran les pregunt

"Mi mamá nos ayudó a escapar, sabía que nos necesitaban acá y aparte nos dio mas tiempo para ver que podemos hacer" Meiling le dijo

"Y si yo me rehusó a seguir sus planes???" Syaoran les preguntó con voz desafiante

Lien y Meiling se voltearon a ver "Perderías tu título como futuro líder" Lien le dijo seriamente

Syaoran estaba realmente enojado y confundido, le estaban dando a escoger entre Sakura y el título más importante de su vida, no sabía que podía hacer, una preocupación mas para su lista 'porqué no puedo ser un adolescente normal con problemas normales??' se preguntó a si mismo, lo peor de todo es que Meiling también estaba siendo afectada por todo esto, volteo detrás de el hacia la puerta, donde, del otro lado, la persona mas especial en su vida estaba trabajando, sin saber que algo realmente malo estaba pasando

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Que tal??? Felices, enojados, decepcionados??? Dígannos!!! Bueno creo que hemos aclarado unas de las preguntas que todos tenían y esperamos que les haya gustado la respuesta... ahora que otras nos faltan???? Ah ya recordamos!!! Pero bueno, eso será para después...

Recuerden que si tienen ideas y todo eso (menos como matar a los dos malos) pueden decirnos con toda libertad!!!

Bueno eso es todo... Recuerden 5 reviews oki??? BYE!!!! 


	16. Observándote

Hola queridos lectores... estamos algo tristes (Y enojados – Liz) por lo que pasó en España, la verdad no podemos creer que haya gente a la cual le guste matar a inocentes, sin razón alguna o para conseguir lo que quieren... 

Creemos que hay lectores españoles leyendo este fic. Por lo que queremos decirles lo mucho que lamentamos lo que sucedió y esperamos que estén bien en cierto sentido, la verdad Liz quería llorar cuando vio lo que pasó, pero pues... 

Esperamos una vez mas, que ustedes y sus seres queridos estén bien y si alguien perdió a algún ser querido, queremos decirles cuanto lo sentimos y que compartimos sus sentimientos de enojo y dolor.

Bueno sin mas que decirles queremos agradecer a:

The Dark: Cuando quieras nos puedes prestar tu libro, nos encantarían nuevas ideas, aunque pues Josh ya decidió el destino de ellos pero en fin, un par de ideas mas no nos hacen daño, gracias por tus comentarios y pues si la verdad como que ya no hace falta lo de 5 reviews, pero ya es todo una tradición no??? Gracias por tu review!!!

Belen: Gracias por tu review!!! En verdad tratamos de no tardarnos en actualizar, pero pues decidimos actualizar cada viernes... o sábado y bueno, esperamos que te guste mucho este capítulo y que también te quedes metida en este. Y bueno tendrás que esperar para que Syaoran le diga a Sakura, tienen mayores problemas en el horizonte

Mako: Lo sentimos!!!! No te queríamos dejar con la duda pero pues tenemos que dejarles algo de suspenso no??? Y bueno en verdad nos alegra que leas esta historia, esperamos que sigas leyendo. Gracias por tu review!!!!

bluegirl88: Lamentablemente, no podemos dejar de hacerlos sufrir, la vida tienen muchas vueltas y altas y bajas y ellos tienen que pasar por todo esto, pero te diremos que todo saldrá bien al final... claro que no te diremos cuando... Gracias por tu review!!!

kamira-asakura: DVD de Evangelion... mmm déjame recordar... son 10 DVD 8 de la serie en si y 2 de las películas, creo que venden un paquete que trae los 8 pero eso es en EU así que no estoy seguro... y que bueno que te haya gustado nuestra sorpresa. Gracias por tu review!!!

YaShi-mgj: La verdad no decimos eso de ti ni de nadie, nos encanta que nos manden reviews!!! Y en verdad esperamos que te siga gustando la historia. Gracias por tu review!!!

Undine: La verdad ni nosotros sabemos como escribir la reacción de Sakura pero lo estamos pensando... esperamos que sigas leyendo, gracias por tu review!!!

Pili: Eh claro... intentaremos actualizar rápido, pero no nos presionen mucho please. Gracias por tu review!!!

SaKuRa-wEn: Intentaremos hacer mas escenas SS pero no esperen muchas besos o algo así, recuerda que Sakura sigue siendo novia de Kyu, pero intentaremos que todos estén felices con mas escenas SS oki??? Gracias por tu review!!!

Seinko: No hay problema, la verdad lo que Kyle y Erica están planeando lo irás descubriendo poco a poco, pero creo que con este capítulo les daremos una idea general. Gracias por tu review!!!

Sakume Nohara: La verdad tienes mucha razón, besar a tu mejor amigo cambia las cosas pero pues ni modo, SS tendrán que manejar esa situación (Somos malos – Liz) bueno gracias por tu review!!!

CecY: Oh gracias por el premio!!! Daríamos un discurso pero ya es muy tarde y tenemos que escribir mas cosas... pero gracias por el review, estamos haciendo nuestro mejor esfuerzo y con respecto a las votaciones, creo que son buena idea, pero loa haremos en otro capítulo, pero las haremos ok??? Muy buena idea, gracias por tu review!!!

Assy: Esperamos que también este capítulo te guste y que sigas leyendo, gracias por tu review!!!

Lizy-san dark: No entendí muy bien lo del título, pero SS no pueden estar juntos aún... pero no te desesperes estarán juntos en otra forma y pasarán por muchas cosas juntos, así que esperamos que con eso ya no explotes ok??? Gracias por tu review!!!

Thinia_Milondra: Nos alegra que haya llenado tus expectativas, esperamos que sigas leyendo. Gracias por tu review!!!

Laura Li: Gracias por tu comentario, esperamos que en verdad sigas leyendo y pues eso del amor si es cierto, pero a veces hay que pasar por muchas pruebas que al final nos unen mas con esa persona, y ese es nuestro plan para SS así que no desesperes. Gracias por tu review!!!

Juliasakura: No te preocupes, no tenemos planeado juntar a Kyle con Sakura eso sería muy malo, pero bueno Gracias por tu review!!!

Cherry: La verdad no somos hermanos, somos buenos amigos... y sobre lo del Clan pues tienes que esperar para saber, aunque creo que la respuesta te sorprenderá, esperamos que te guste este capítulo. Gracias por tu review!!!

Celina Sosa: La verdad si, Kyle se trae algo, pero no les diremos lo que es... aún, bueno esperamos que te guste este capítulo. Gracias por tu review!!!

.:Hoshimeisita-chan:. Si la verdad fue una escena muy linda, pero no podemos escribir escenas así por un rato y bueno te diremos algo, aunque esos dos estén juntos, tendrán que enfrentar unos problemillas mas. Gracias por tu review!!!

Javi: Este nosotros no nos amamos... ... ... ... pero este Kyu fue a Francia para, bueno lo pusimos al final del capítulo y creo que se sorprenderán, bueno nos alegra que te guste nuestro fic y esperamos que sigas leyendo, gracias por tu review!!!

Ciakaira: Ay si a mi también me hubiera gustado pedirle eso a Syaoran (Josh rueda sus ojos) Lastima que no se puede, pero podemos soñar no??? Y bueno Gracias por tus comentarios y por tu review!!!

kanna sagara: Esperamos que este capítulo llene tus expectativas y que te guste y esperamos que ya no te desesperes tanto ok?? Bueno gracias por tu review!!!

Dark-Chihi-chan: Que bueno que te parezca emocionante el fic. Esperamos que eso sigas pensando conforme transcurran los capítulos, gracias por tu review!!!

Pola: Desgraciadamente los ancianos juegan un papel importante en esta historia y aunque esos dos se declaren su amor, esos ancianos no los dejarán en paz, pero eso es otra historia. Gracias por tu review!!!

Nattyxan: La verdad lo de Kyle se nos pasó, pero ya lo arreglamos y lo explicamos en este capítulo... lo de cómo sabe Erica aún no se los podemos decir, pero se van a sorprender y Lien es realmente lindo!!! (Josh vuelve a girar los ojos) y bueno, la verdad cuando vi el capítulo de SCC cuando Syaoran le dice a Meiling que el ama a Sakura y ella se va a llorar con Tomoyo, me sentí muy mal por ella y me dieron ganas de llorar, por eso Lien es así... los ancianos creo que si, muchos los odiaremos por mucho tiempo pero ni modo... Creo que eso es todo... Gracias por tus comentarios y por tu review!!!

josh3099: Si!!! Tomaré el control de esta historia (Ve a Liz de nuevo a punto de aventar su Play Station) digo este... no claro que no lo puedo tomar, que clase de persona creen que soy (Liz deja el play) Uf bueno, gracias por tu review y por tus comentarios!!!

Shiharu: Eso mismo pensaba con una tipa que odiaba, que no se podía preocupar por su vida y dejarme en paz??? Pero bueno ya ni modo, y los ancianos pues son ancianos y pues les gustan las tradiciones... Gracias por tu review!!!

Aleirbagpotter: La verdad si, ya era hora, pero no volver´´a a pasar por muuuuucho tiempo... creo pero bueno, intentaremos escribir mas escenas SS e intentar que Sakura se ponga las pilas. Gracias por tu review!!!

Bueno esperamos que les guste este capítulo ya que esta lleno de sorpresas y algo de acción, dejando de aburrirlos, los dejamos con este capítulo...

" " Estoy hablando!!!

' ' Estoy pensando!!!

( ) El autor nos comparte sus pensamientos

***** Cambio de lugar o escena

Es difícil ser mejores amigos 

Capitulo 14 "Observándote"

Syaoran entró al departamento estaba realmente enojado, confundido y triste, la conversación con Meiling y Lien le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza, se sentó y se puso a trabajar intentando fingir que nada pasaba

Sakura se le quedo viendo a Syaoran por unos momentos, juraría que Syaoran estaba enojado por algo "Syao??" preguntó casi con miedo

Syaoran levantó la cara "Que pasa?" le dijo a Sakura

"Eso mismo te pregunto" Sakura le dijo viéndolo fijamente a los ojos

Syaoran forzó una pequeña sonrisa "No es nada" le dijo

Sakura lo vio por unos momentos pero después asintió, todavía no estaba segura de que Syaoran estuviera bien, pero no lo quería presionar, bajo la cara y siguió trabajando

Cuando Sakura bajo la mirada, Syaoran suspiro tristemente y se le quedó viendo a Sakura, no sabía que hacer, tenia que encontrar una manera de librarse de los planes del consejo, pero que podía hacer???

Tenia dos opciones: Una sería desafiar al consejo y perder su título, el cual era muy importante y no sabía cual iba a ser la reacción de su familia, no quería defraudarlos, desde que su padre había muerto el título había pasado a el, por eso era tan importante, lo hacía por la memoria de su padre... la segunda opción sería dejar que las cosas pasaran y en ese caso aceptar el hecho de que lo casarían con alguien, pero eso también afectaría a Meiling y sinceramente no quería hacerle daño

'Además no puedo dejar mi vida, todo lo que quiero está aquí, frente a mi' Syaoran pensó observando a Sakura

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza, tenia algo de tiempo para pensar en que hacer y en todo caso, hablaría con su mamá de la situación, no iba a dejar que lo apartaran de su vida o en especial... de Sakura

Mientras Syaoran peleaba sus batallas internas, Sakura hacía lo mismo dentro de ella, no podía borrar ese beso de su memoria y en verdad la estaba empezando a desesperar, porque por mas loco que suene, ella deseaba que Syaoran lo volviera a hacer, se había sentido tan amada con ese beso 'pero eso es imposible, Syaoran solo me quiere como una hermana' ella pens

Y aparte ella era novia de Kyu, y una pequeña parte de ella, se estaba sintiendo realmente culpable por haber besado a Syaoran, y mas que nada, por haber disfrutado el beso

'que diría Kyu??' ella pensó, tenia que arreglar sus pensamientos y en especial sus sentimientos, no podía pensar en Syaoran siendo novia de Kyu, simplemente no podía, eso sería engañar a Kyu... y a si misma

***************************************

Era una mañana bastante fría (Ahí vas de nuevo con tus mañanas frías – Liz ----- Y que??? No molestes – Josh) todos traían chamarras gruesas y bufandas o a veces traían guantes

Sakura y Syaoran iban caminando hacia la escuela, Sakura traía una chamarra verde que le quedaba realmente grande, era de Syaoran, la había forzado a usarla "te vas a enfermar" Syaoran le había dicho

Llegaron y encontraron a sus amigos fuera de la escuela, en el patio para ser exactos

"Qué hacen aquí??" Sakura les preguntó 

Meiling sonrió algo maliciosamente "Esa chamarra se me hace conocida" le dijo

Todos se le quedaron viendo a la chamarra que traía Sakura

"Hoe?? Ah esque Syaoran me la prestó" les dijo como si no fuera gran cosa

Lien sonrió abiertamente "Ay si no queremos que la cerecita se enferme verdad Xiao Lang???" le dijo en voz burlona

Syaoran lo vio feo pero no dijo nada

Tomoyo de la nada sacó su cámara "Syaoran está enojado" le dijo en voz burlona

"Hoe??? Porque?? Si quieres te la regreso" Sakura le dijo a Syaoran

Syaoran se sonrojó "No es por eso" le dijo casi en un susurro

Todos se rieron porque Sakura tenia una cara de confusión

"Que hacen afuera??" Syaoran les preguntó cambiando el tema

Eriol se le quedó viendo a algo a lo lejos "Tal parece que uno de los maestros tiene un anuncio" le dijo

"Y porque afuera, hace mucho frió" Sakura dijo apretando la chamarra de Syaoran a su cuerpo

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros "No estoy segura" dijo abrazando a Eriol para no tener tanto fri

Erica y Kyle los estaban observando desde el otro lado del patio

"Cómo lograste que te metieran a mi clase???" Erica le  preguntó a Kyle

Kyle sonrió de manera sospechosa "Tengo mis contactos hermanita" le dijo

"Aún así, el director no te pudo haber creído que tenias 16 años, te ves mucho más grande" Erica le dijo

Kyle se encogió de hombros "Le dije que había reprobado" le dijo

"3 años??" Erica preguntó asombrada, después de todo Kyle tenia 19 años

"Le dije que tenia 17 y medio, se lo tragó" Kyle dijo, viendo al grupo de amigos, en especial a una cierta flor de cerezo

"Cuando piensas hacer lo que te pedí??" Erica le dijo siguiendo la mirada de Kyle

"Paciencia es una virtud" Kyle le dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Sakura

"Una virtud que no tengo" Erica le dijo enojada "La quiero ver sufrir Kyle" le dijo poniéndose en frente de el

Kyle la vio algo enojado "Lo haré cuando quiera, después de todo ese mocoso no se le quita de encima" dijo enojado

Erica se quedó pensando y después sonrió malévolamente "Eso déjamelo a mi" le dijo con una sonrisa sospechosa

Kyle se le quedó viendo a su hermana por unos momentos pero después dirigió su mirada a Sakura, no lo iba a admitir, pero en verdad se sentía atraído hacia ella, lo cual hacía su trabajo mucho mas fácil

***************************************

El maestro había juntado a 3 de los grupos y después les había pedido que se sentaran en las bancas de la cancha de fútbol

"Les tengo una buena noticia" el maestro empezó a decir "dentro de una semana tenemos planeado ir a un campamento, durante el transcurso del día les daremos los permisos para que los firmen sus padres o sus tutores" el maestro les dijo

Todos empezaron a hablar en ese momento, emocionados por el campamento

"A donde creen que vayamos?" Sakura les preguntó a sus amigos

Lien se encogió de hombros, pero Meiling sonrió "Escuché a uno de los maestros hablar sobre unas cabañas que están en las montañas, tal vez vayamos ahí" les dijo emocionada

"No sería peligroso ir con este clima?" Tomoyo les dijo un poco preocupada

"Tal vez así lo planearon, después de todo en las montañas hay nieve" Lien les dijo

Sakura junto sus manos realmente emocionada "Amo la nieve!!" les dijo felizmente

"Y luego porque te enfermas?" Syaoran dijo sacudiendo su cabeza

Sakura lo volteo a ver y le sacó la lengua

Después de que el maestro les dijo como iban a hacer el campamento y para que era, todos los alumnos regresaron a sus salones, se estaban congelando, estaba muy frío el clima

"Un campamento?? Esto será interesante" Erica le dijo a Kyle

Kyle no dijo nada, un plan se estaba formando en su mente, si todo salía bien, podría torturar a Sakurita mas tiempo del que había planeado

***************************************

"No puedo creer que haya dejado mis chamarras en mi casa" Sakura le comentó a Meiling y a Tomoyo cuando estaban en clase de gimnasia

"Ve el lado bueno, Xiao Lang te prestará todas sus chamarras" Meiling le dijo con una sonrisa malvada

Sakura se sonrojó un poco "Me pregunto que estará haciendo Kyu" les dijo para cambiar el tema

"No te ha llamado?" Tomoyo le preguntó mientras se ataba la agujeta de su tenis

Sakura sacudió su cabeza "Me mandó un mail diciendo que estaba bien y que había llegado bien, pero no me dijo nada mas" Sakura les dijo algo preocupada

Meiling se quedó pensando, algo con Kyu no sonaba bien, les estaba ocultando algo "Estoy segura de que esta bien" le dijo a Sakura para que no se preocupara

"Iré por unas chamarras a mi casa después de la escuela, me acompañan?" les pregunt

Tomoyo y Meiling se quedaron viendo por un momento, después pensaron en la misma cosa y sonrieron un poco

"Tenemos que terminar nuestro proyecto" Tomoyo le dijo mientras Meiling asintió detrás de ella

"Oh" Sakura les dijo algo triste

"Porqué no le dices a Xiao Lang?" Meiling le dijo con una gran sonrisa

"No quiero ser una molestia" Sakura les dijo casi murmurando

"No creo que lo seas" Tomoyo le dijo gentilmente, perfecta oportunidad para grabarlos juntos y solos

"Le preguntaré" Sakura les dijo, se volteo a trabajar por lo que no se dio cuenta de las sonrisas de Tomoyo y Meiling

***************************************

"Tengo Práctica" Syaoran le dijo a Sakura "pero podemos ir después" le dijo para que no fuera sola

"No te preocupes Syao, iré rápido, no creo que me tarde" Sakura le dijo

Syaoran tenia un mal presentimiento sobre esto "Mejor vamos cuando acabe la práctica" le dijo tratando de convencerla

Sakura sacudió su cabeza "Sales cansado de práctica, mejor voy sola, estaré bien" Sakura le dijo y se empezó a alejar "Te veré cuando acabe tu práctica" le dijo mientras se alejaba

Syaoran se quedó ahí parado, sentía que algo malo podía pasar 'estoy siendo un paranoico' pensó y tratando de ignorar su mal presentimiento, se dirigió a su práctica de fútbol

***************************************

Sakura iba caminando hacia su locker para sacar unas cosas que se le habían olvidado, el pasillo estaba totalmente vacío, lo cual le daba escalofríos, se dirigió rápidamente a su locker y sacó lo que tenia que sacar y después se dispuso a irse

Mientras caminaba, sentía que alguien la observaba, se paró y volteo detrás de ella, el pasillo estaba vacío, sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda

'Syaoran tiene razón, me asustó por todo'pensó mientras caminaba de nuevo, en ese momento, escuchó que algo se caía, volteo detrás de ella pero no vio nada, en verdad se estaba asustando, volteo y vio una sombra frente a ella, cerró los ojos "HOE!!!!" gritó y se calló en el piso

"Estas bien?" una voz le pregunt

Sakura abrió los ojos y vio que Kyle el cual estaba frente a ella

"Lo siento" Sakura dijo rápidamente y empezó a levantar las cosas que se le habían caído

"Yo soy el que te debe de pedir perdón, creo que te asusté" Kyle le dijo ayudándola a levantar sus cosas

"Esta bien" Sakura le dijo, por alguna extraña razón se quería alejar de Kyle lo más rápido posible

Kyle ayudó a Sakura a levantar sus cosas

"Gracias" Sakura le dijo y se dispuso a caminar pero Kyle puso su mano en su brazo, en ese momento sintió que algo frío recorría todo su cuerpo

"Segura que estas bien?" Kyle le preguntó algo preocupado

Sakura asintió rápidamente "Solo tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza" le dijo moviendo su brazo de las manos de Kyle

"Bueno te veré después" Kyle le dijo

Sakura asintió una vez mas y se alejo rápidamente

Cuando Sakura yo estaba bastante lejos Kyle sonrió de forma malévola "Te veré antes de lo que crees" susurro y se fue caminando

***************************************

Syaoran estaba esperando a que el entrenador llegara, en eso Eriol y Lien llegaron y se sentaron a su lado

"Que no ibas a ir con Sakura?" Lien le dijo a Syaoran

Syaoran lo vio algo impresionado mientras Eriol veía feo a Lien "Cómo sabes que me pidió que fuera con ella?" le dijo en voz sospechosa

Lien se rió nerviosamente "Buena pregunta" le dijo

Eriol sacudió su cabeza "Meiling y Tomoyo nos dijeron que Sakura te iba a pedir eso" le dijo

"Tenemos práctica, porque no les dijeron eso para que fueran con ella??" Syaoran les dijo

"Creímos que ibas a faltar para ir con ella" Lien le dijo agarrando un balón y pateándolo

Syaoran se les quedó viendo 'ganas no me faltaron' pensó 

"Bueno, pero creo que estará bien" Lien le dijo "Ya sabes que ella es muy valiente, su casa está sola y todo, no hay de que temer" le dijo a Syaoran sin verlo, estaba ocupado pateando la pelota al aire

En ese momento Syaoran se sintió culpable y ese molesto presentimiento no lo dejaba en paz

***************************************

Sakura iba caminando hacia su casa, iba abrazando la chamarra de Syaoran a su cuerpo, sentía que alguien la estaba siguiendo, pero después de haber volteado como 30 veces y ver la calle vacía, decidió que era su imaginación

Llegó a su casa y abrió la puerta lentamente, todo estaba oscuro y eso le daba miedo, intentó prender la luz, pero parecía que no había energía 'genial' pensó ella

Cerró la puerta y decidió subir por sus cosas y luego salir, no era tan difícil y no había de que temer, era su casa y estaba vacía

Sakura subió a su recámara, cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras, oyó algo en la cocina, hizo un pequeño sonido y se subió corriendo a se recámara y cerró la puerta, algo de luz entraba por su ventana, pero no era mucha porque el cielo estaba nublado, se dirigió a su clóset y empezó a sacar sus cosas, mientras mas rápido las sacara, más rápido se podría ir

Sakura estaba guardando unas sudaderas cuando escuchó algo afuera de su ventana, se acercó pero no había nada, el miedo estaba tomando control de ella, así que se volteo y rápidamente cerró su mochila

Estaba a punto de salir de su recámara cuando escuchó de nuevo algo afuera de su recámara, se iba a acercar a la ventana cuando en ese momento algo entro por ella, rompiéndola y enviando pedazos de vidrio por todos lados, Sakura dio el gritó mas fuerte que había dado en su vida

***************************************

(Teníamos planeado dejarlo ahí – Liz ------ Pero recordamos que quieren capítulos mas grandes – Josh ------ así que... – Liz)

MOMENTOS ANTES

Tomoyo y Meiling llegaron corriendo a la casa de Sakura

"No puedo creer que se nos haya hecho tarde..." Tomoyo dijo tratando de tomar aire, con su cámara en la mano

"Lo se... que tal que nos perdimos de la acción... Sakura y Syaoran se podrían estar besando en este momento..." Meiling le dijo también tratando de tomar aire

"Jajajajaja ambas sabemos que eso no pasará" Tomoyo le dijo prendiendo la cámara

"Lo sé... pero podemos soñar no???" Meiling le dijo con una sonrisa

Tomoyo sonrió también y empezó a grabar alrededor "Crees que..." Tomoyo le empezó a decir a Meiling, pero en ese momento escucharon a Sakura gritar

Tomoyo y Meiling se quedaron quietas y se voltearon a ver, después sin decir nada mas, se fueron corriendo a casa de Sakura, nunca la había escuchado gritar así... algo estaba mal

***************************************

(Una vez mas lo íbamos a dejar ahí... – Josh ------ Pero somos buenos :) - Liz)

Sakura agarró su mochila y bajó corriendo las escaleras, la puerta estaba algo lejos de ella y se dispuso a correr pero una sombra apareció frente a ella, las cortinas estaba cerradas, por lo que Sakura no podía ver nada

Sakura dio un paso para atrás e iba a regresar corriendo a su recámara pero la sombra la tomó de los brazos y la aventó hacia la pared

Su mochila se cayo y Sakura se estaba muriendo de miedo 'por favor que sea una broma' pensó desesperada, la sombra la tenia atrapada en la pared y aunque ella intentaba escapar, la sombra nadamas la presionaba mas a la pared, lo cual estaba causando que su espalda le doliera mucho

"Eres tan linda" una voz profunda le dijo, mientras acercaba su cara al cuello de Sakura

"Por favor déjame" Sakura le dijo con voz temblorosa, estaba temblando por todos lados

La sombra se rió un poco "Y perderme de toda esta diversión??" le dijo y puso su mano en el cuello de Sakura, como si la fuera a ahorcar

Sakura no sabía que hacer y justo cuando había perdido todas sus esperanzas y justo cuando la sombra la iba a besar, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta

"Sakura!!!" Meiling y Tomoyo estaban gritando desde el otro lado

"Ayu..." Sakura empezó a gritar pero la sombra le tapo la boca con la mano

"Te estaré observando" la voz le dijo y la soltó, Sakura se cayo de rodillas en el piso y empezó a respirar rápidamente

La puerta se abrió y Meiling y Tomoyo entraron, la energía de pronto regresó y Meiling prendió la luz

"Sakura!!" Tomoyo exclamó y corrió hacia ella, Sakura estaba temblando y unas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro

Tomoyo y Meiling se arrodillaron junto a ella, Tomoyo la abrazó mientras Sakura lloraba

"Que pasó???" Meiling le preguntó, pero antes de que Sakura pudiera contestar, escucharon algo arriba

Meiling se levantó y empezó a subir las escaleras

"Meiling que haces???" Tomoyo le dijo asustada

"Esperen aquí" Meiling les dijo y subió cautelosamente

"Meiling!!!" Tomoyo dijo, pero Meiling ya había subido

Meiling subió las escaleras y con mucho cuidado, se fue fijando en cada recámara, cuando pasó por la recámara de Sakura escuchó algo, Meiling agarró una lámpara que había cerca y abrió la puerta, no había nadie, nadamas trozos de vidrio, Meiling corrió hacia le ventana para ver si había alguien, pero quien quiera que había estado ya se había ido

***************************************

Syaoran, Eriol y Lien estaban esperando a que Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling llegaran, ya se estaban tardando y Syaoran se estaba empezando a preocupar

"Porque no llegan??" Lien les preguntó, no quería decirlo pero ya estaba bastante preocupado, después de que Syaoran los había amenazado el y Eriol habían confesado que Tomoyo y Meiling los iban a seguir para grabar unos cuantos momentos "Kawaii", como lo había puesto Tomoyo

Justo cuando Syaoran había decidido ir a buscarlas vieron a 3 personas que se acercaban, y dos de ellas iban abrazando a la de en medio

Los tres corrieron hacia ellas, al llegar vieron a Sakura, la cual estaba temblando incontrolablemente en los brazos de Meiling y Tomoyo y tenia unas cuantas cortadas en su rostro y en sus brazos

"Que sucedió??" Lien les pregunt

Meiling sacudió su cabeza "No sabemos, llegamos y escuchamos a Sakura gritar" le dijo

Syaoran estaba observando a Sakura, se acercó a ella lentamente "Saku???" le dijo en voz baja

Sakura levantó la cara y con su cara toda húmeda por las lágrimas, abrazó a Syaoran fuertemente, Syaoran también la abrazó, Sakura tenia su cara en el pecho de Syaoran y el escuchó como Sakura murmuraba "No me dejes"

Syaoran empezó a calmarla diciéndole palabras gentiles mientras los demás los veían, lo que fuera que había pasado en la casa de Sakura, la había afectado mucho

***************************************

MIENTRAS EN FRANCIA

***************************************

"No puedo creer que me hayan hecho esto!!!" Kyu les gritó a unas personas que estaban paradas frente a el

"Kyu tienes que entender" una mujer le dijo tratando de acercarse a el

Kyu dio un paso para atrás "No!!! Porque no me consultaron antes" les dijo realmente enojado

"Su mamá murió de pronto y yo le prometí que lo ibas a hacer, creímos que tu la querías como algo mas que una amiga" la mujer trato de razonar con Kyu

"Tengo una vida en Tomoeda, tengo una novia entiendes mamá?? Una novia!!!" Kyu le dijo a su mam

"No le hables así a tu madre" un hombre le dijo parándose frente a su mam

"No me importa, no lo haré" Kyu les dijo y con eso se fue realmente enojado a su recámara

Entró a su recámara y azotó la puerta "Cómo se atreven?" se preguntó a si mismo

"Kyu??" Una voz le dijo casi tímidamente

Kyu volteo y vio a una chica con el cabello largo y café oscuro, con ojos grises, estaba parada cerca de su librero

"Maaya?? Que haces aquí??" el le preguntó a la chica frente a el

La chica se encogió de hombros "quería verte, pero ya no estoy tan segura de que debiera de estar aquí" le dijo tímidamente

Kyu se acercó a la chica "Lo siento es solo que..." le empezó a decir

"Lo se Kyu" la chica le dijo con voz triste "se porque estas así, después de todo quien me quería de..." ella empezó a decir pero Kyu la abraz

"No digas eso... es solo que... mira no es tu culpa, nunca te culparía, pero tú para mí eres como una hermana" Kyu le dijo con voz gentil

"Lo se Kyu, yo tampoco pedí que me comprometieran contigo, eres mi mejor amigo, nadamas" Maaya le dijo tristemente 'aunque yo te quiero mas que como amigos' pensó tristemente

"Lo se Maaya, tu también eres mi mejor amiga, no estaría bien estar con alguien si en verdad quiero a otra persona" le dijo

Maaya lo vio tristemente "Es la chica de la que me contaste???" le pregunt

Kyu sonrió "Si"

Maaya se sentó en la cama de Kyu "Porque no me cuentas de ella??? Se ve que es asombrosa" le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa

Kyu sonrió y se sentó con ella y le empezó a contar a Maaya sobre Sakura, sin saber que a Maaya le dolía cada cosa que le contaba

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorprendidos??? Cuánto a que no creían que Kyu tenia vida propia??? Maaya será un buen nuevo personaje, ya que con ella viene muchas cosas y bueno si piensan en el título de esta historia, tal parece que Kyu y Maaya también entran en él.

Pero bueno mas sobre estos dos en el próximo capítulo, así que no se desesperen ok???

Esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo y tal parece que las cosas se están poniendo buenas, Sakura apenas está empezando a sufrir y Syaoran... pues para el viene un gran viaje hacia la culpabilidad, pero luego sabrán porque...

Bueno recuerden 5 reviews oki???

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!!!! Bye!!!!!


	17. Inocencia Interrumpida

Hola queridos lectores... primero que nada, queremos pedir una disculpa por las dos semanas que los hicimos esperar, pero como dijimos en el otro fic, este fue un capítulo algo difícil de escribir... ya sabrán porque y aparte se nos ocurrían cosas pero para capítulos futuros, pero bueno para compensarles esta espera, este capítulo está mas largo que todos los demás, de hecho es el más largo que hemos hecho así que esperamos que les guste... Bueno ahora queremos agradecer a:

Yukino 8: Sentimos no haber leído tu fic (aún) pero prometemos leerlo en cuanto podamos, es solo que hemos estado muy ocupados y Liz ha tenido unos problemillas por ahí, pero prometemos leerlo lo más antes posible y mandarte nuestras opiniones, Gracias por tu review!!!

Belen: Este capítulo tienen mas escenas SS pero así como buenas tiene malas, y tal como dijiste va a tener que sufrir las consecuencias (pero no revelaremos nada mas) Bueno gracias por tus comentarios y por tu review!!!

Ran-chan: Que bueno que hayas decidido dejar review!!! Esperamos que cada capítulo te siga gustando y que el fic. En general te siga gustando, gracias por tu review!!!

Meiling_Chan: Bueno creo que la incertidumbre ya no te va a matar más porque en este capítulo por fin vas a descubrir que tiene planeado esos dos, nos alegra que estés leyendo el fic y que te guste. Esos dos tórtolos no se van a dar cuenta en un rato más, pero ya tenemos escrito como se van a declarar mutuamente (Liz lo acaba de escribir) y lo de TE lo tenemos planeado escribir, pero aún no lo hemos hecho, pero te prometemos escribirlo y publicarlo pronto. Ahora en cuanto al beso... no nos molestó tu comentario de hecho nos agrada que nos manden sus opiniones, pero te vamos a explicar mas o menos que onda: A veces cuando dos personas del sexo opuesto son amigos, digamos que tienen mucha confianza el uno con el otro, eso pasó con Sakura, ella le tienen bastante confianza a Syaoran y por eso se lo pidió, y en cuanto a que no tenía mucho sentimiento, Sakura aún no sabe lo que siente (desde el primer capítulo dijimos que a Sakura le "gustaba" Syaoran no que lo amaba) y por eso de su lado como que no hubo mucho sentimiento, del lado de Syaoran no hubo tanto porque el sabe que ella no es suya y por lo tanto no se podía dejar llevar, aunque el si la ama, aún le tiene miedo a lo que siente... Bueno por lo menos esa fue la explicación que Liz me dio, ella tiene más experiencia en esto y por eso ella escribió esa escena... esperamos que te haya servido nuestra explicación, aunque creo que debimos explicar esto en el capítulo, pero no creímos que lo notaran mucho... pero bueno si tienes mas comentarios por favor mándalos ok??? Gracias por tu comentario!!!

Yashi: Gracias por tu comentario!!! Y bueno decidimos que Maaya y Kyu iban a estar también en una situación como la de SS ya que también son mejores amigos y todo, esa fue nuestra principal razón... Bueno y Sakura sufrirá un poco más a partir de hoy, pero eso lo descubrirás con el tiempo, gracias por tu review!!!

.:Hoshimeisita-chan:. Nos estamos esforzando por hacer a Maaya un personaje único y especial, pero en verdad es difícil... y pues la verdad creo que nadie va a querer pasar por lo que Sakura está a punto de pasar, pero dejaremos que tu lo descubras (Jejeje)

Kanna-sagara: Bueno creo que todos nos iban a querer matar, por eso decidimos continuarlo, no queríamos morir jóvenes (en especial a una semana de mi cumple – Liz) Bueno gracias por tu review!!!

Thinia_Milondra: Creo que Maaya va a ser un personaje muy interesante de escribir, ya que debemos de ponerle muchas cosas y sentimientos y todo eso, pero haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, gracias por leer la historia y por mandar review!!!

SeinKo: De hecho teníamos planeado hacer eso de Meiling, pero sería muy cruel para todos y no queríamos que Kyu se quedará solo al final, y pues Sakura... bueno gracias por tu review!!!

Undine: Creo que llenamos este capítulo de escenas interesantes, así que esperamos que te agrade el capítulo, bueno gracias por tu review!!!

The Dark: Bueno en cuanto acabes el libro nos lo mandas, a ver cual escogemos para poner en el fic. (jejeje) y en verdad apreciamos nuestras vidas, por eso no lo dejamos ahí, aunque teníamos planeado dejar este capítulo en algo interesante, pero una vez mas apreciamos nuestras vidas, gracias por tu review!!!

kikis tao: Si de hecho todavía le falta sufrir, bueno gracias por tus comentarios y por tu review!!!

Ciakiara: No queremos hacer a Syaoran un asesino, pero después de hoy creo que eso va a ser algo difícil y de hecho le atinaste a quién fue... gracias por tu review!!!

bluegirl88: Hay creo que te vas a enojar en este capítulo también, bueno tienes razón los fics son interesantes cuando tienen acción y todo eso, y Maaya y Kyu son mejores amigos, pero no quisimos poner la misma situación de SS porque sería algo aburrido, por eso a Maaya le gusta a Kyu y a el... Gracias por tu review!!!

Cherry: De hecho también a mi me encantaría saber como Erica se va a encargar de Syaoran (Josh ve feo a Liz) pero ALGUIEN no me dice nada, bueno le atinaste al que asustó a Sakura, creo que todos se dieron cuenta, gracias por tu review!!!

Celina Sosa: Kyu comprometido creo que fue un gran impacto para todos, y lo sentimos pero Sakura va a sufrir más pero prometemos que todo mejorará y lo hacemos con el propósito de unir  a SS, gracias por tu review!!!

hibary Maxwell: Gracias por tus comentarios y por tu review!!! Por gente como tu es por la escribimos este fic y por el cual ponemos todo nuestro esfuerzo en el, esperamos que aún te guste el fic y que sigas leyendo

Pola: Jejeje de hecho para el campamento les tenemos una sorpresa (pero no diremos si es mala o buena) y Syaoran desgraciadamente va a cometer un error en este capítulo, y Kyle es peor que Erica, en este capítulo sabrás porque... Gracias por tu review!!!

Shiharu: Si nosotros también esperamos que todo mejore en España... y el que hizo eso si fue Kyle, gracias por tu review!!!

Assy: Sentimos mucho el habernos tardado, esperamos que este capítulo te guste y gracias por tu review!!!

Sakume Nohara: Si pobre Sakura... queremos hacer sufrir a Syaoran pero aún no se nos ocurre algo... bueno gracias por tu review!!!

SaKuRa-wEn: De hecho Kyle es mas malo, ya verás porque y si de hecho ambos recibirán su merecido, pero aún no sabemos como... bueno gracias por tu review!!!

Nattyxan: Bueno el que le hizo eso fue... Kyle!!! Y creo que todos lo van a querer matar después de este episodio pero todo es para la mejora de la relación SS y desgraciadamente Syaoran no va a estar con Sakura en un momento crítico, pero ya verás tu porque... bueno gracias por todos tus comentarios y esperamos que la historia te siga gustando... Gracias por tu review!!!

KAMIRA: Si quieres mas información no dudes en pedirla ok??? Y bueno no hay muchas escenas románticas pero si lindas, gracias por tu review!!!

JuliaSakura: SS tendrán que esperar un rato, pero mientras habrá escenas lindas de cuanto se quieren... y lo de España, esperamos que ya no hagan mas atentados, creo que el mundo tiene bastantes muertes de inocentes como para que hagan mas, pero bueno, solo esperamos que estén bien por allá, gracias por tu review!!!

Javi: Te juramos que no nos amamos, somos muy buenos amigos eso sí... pero no nos amamos!!! Bueno lo del final de Syaoran me pareció gracioso pero no te preocupes no pasará (aunque me diste una idea – Liz) y lo de Kyle es cierto y de hecho tu mente no está tan equivocada, pero ya sabrás porque y nos da felicidad que te haya gustado el capítulo, esperamos de todo corazón que éste capítulo también te guste, gracias por tu review!!!

Melidiz: Una vez más pedimos perdón por habernos tardado en actualizar y bueno Kyu y Maaya están en la misma situación pero no será parecida a la de Sakura y Syaoran porque si no sería aburrido, pero bueno, gracias por tu review!!!

Messy: De hecho no queríamos que Kyu se quedara solo, eso sería muy cruel, por eso Maaya existe y nos da alegría que ese haya sido tu capítulo favorito, y si de hecho soy de México, pero mi bio está en ingles porque casi todos mis otros fics, están en ingles, pero si quieren puedo poner una bio junto a la bio de Josh, solo díganme, en cuanto a lo de mi foto, se la mandaría pero lo estoy haciendo sufrir (Josh ve feo a Liz) así que me esperaré a que me regalen un nuevo escaner jejejeje y bueno en cuanto a tus preguntas:

Liz – Nací el 4 de Abril (dos semanas para mi cumple Yupi!!!)

Josh – Yo el 20 de Julio

Liz – No estoy con alguien y prefiero estar así por ahorita

Josh – Yo tampoco pero si tengo alguien que me gusta

Liz – Estoy en la prepa, es mi último año

Josh – Ya soy todo un universitario!!!

Liz – Me gusta el rock, un poco de pop, el hip hop y el j-pop

Josh – Me gusta el rock, el hip hop y la electrónica

No sabemos que mas quieres saber de nosotros, pero solo dinos y te contestaremos sinceramente

Josh – Y en cuanto pueda te mano mi foto o le dijo a Liz que te la mande

Bueno gracias por tu review!!!

Meiling_Chan: Creo que todos desean que reaccionen, pero aún no lo harán, pero prometemos que lo harán pronto (aunque aún no sabemos que tan pronto) gracias por tu review!!!

Gina: De hecho por esa razón apareció Maaya, no queríamos dejar solo a Kyu al final, y sentimos no haber actualizado tan rápido pero en verdad fue difícil escribir este capítulo, bueno gracias por tu review!!!

En verdad agradecemos cada review que nos mandan y ya los dejamos para que lean este capítulo... esperamos que les guste!!!

" " Estoy hablando!!!

' ' Estoy pensando!!!

( ) El autor nos comparte sus pensamientos

***** Cambio de lugar o escena

Es difícil ser mejores amigos 

Capitulo 15 "Inocencia Interrumpida"

Syaoran abrió la puerta de su departamento y con mucho cuidado guió a Sakura hasta la sala, la sentó en el sillón y se dispuso a ir por un té caliente pero Sakura lo tomó de la mano

"No me dejes!!!" Sakura exclamó con miedo en su voz

"Solo voy a la cocina Saku, no me tardo" Syaoran le dijo gentilmente tomando en su mano la mano de Sakura

Sakura empezó a temblar y a sacudir su cabeza "por favor no me dejes" le dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos

Syaoran la vio tristemente y se sentó a su lado "que sucedió?" le preguntó con gran preocupación

Sakura solo sacudió su cabeza y abrazó a Syaoran, ocultando su cara en su pecho "No me hagas recordar" le dijo ella en un susurro

Syaoran la abrazó y la vio tristemente, no entendía nada pero el estaba  mas que seguro que algo realmente malo le había pasado a Sakura y ella tenia tanto miedo que no le quería contar

En eso una puerta se abrió y la mamá de Syaoran salió "Xiao Lang, que horas son estas de llegar?" le dijo un poco enojada y estaba a punto de decirle algo mas cuando vio a Sakura temblando en los brazos de Syaoran, se acercó a ellos y se arrodilló en frente de Sakura "Xiao Lang, que sucedió?" le preguntó acariciando el cabello de Sakura

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza "No se, no me quiere decir" Syaoran le dijo a su mamá con preocupación en su voz y viendo a Sakura algo confundido

"Ying Fa?" Yelan preguntó gentilmente tomando la cara de Sakura en su mano

Sakura vio la preocupación de Yelan y se sintió algo culpable, pero en verdad no quería recordar el incidente "Por favor no me hagan recordar, se los suplico" Sakura les dijo mientras mas lágrimas recorrían su rostro

Yelan vio el miedo en los ojos de Sakura y suspiro tristemente "Esta bien Ying Fa, Xiao Lang llévala a su cuarto para que descanse" le dijo a Syaoran

Syaoran asintió y con mucho cuidado, ayudo a Sakura a levantarse y la empezó a guiar a su recámara, Sakura no soltaba su playera ni por un segundo

Syaoran ayudó a Sakura a acostarse en su cama, aún traían la ropa de deportes, pero como Sakura no lo dejaba ir, Syaoran tuvo que acostarla con todo y ropa de escuela, Syaoran tapo a Sakura con una cobija y estaba a punto de salir de la recámara cuando Sakura lo tomó del brazo

"No me dejes, tengo miedo" ella le dijo con lagrimas en su rostro y con miedo en su voz

Syaoran no sabía que hacer, pero al ver los ojos de Sakura, llenos de miedo y lágrimas, decidió quedarse con ella, tomó la silla de su escritorio y la puso a un lado de su cama, se iba a sentar pero Sakura no lo dej

"Syao, me harías compañía??" le dijo ella (no sean pervertidos eeeh???) 

Syaoran casi se cae de la sorpresa, ya tenia experiencia en eso "Estaré aquí" el le dijo

Sakura sacudió su cabeza "Por Favor, no quiero sentirme sola" le dijo

Syaoran suspiro y asintió, se acostó encima de las cobijas de Sakura, Sakura acercó su cuerpo al de el y puso su cabeza en su pecho "Te quiero mucho Syao" le dijo en voz baja

Syaoran abrazó a Sakura "Yo también Saku" le dijo 'Mas de lo que te imaginas' pensó tristemente

Sakura por fin se había quedado dormida, pero Syaoran aún estaba despierto, odiaba ver a Sakura en esa condición y se juro a si mismo que quien sea que la haya puesto en ese estado lo iba a pagar muy caro... desgraciadamente el no sabía que Sakura iba a sufrir mucho mas y que el no iba a poder hacer nada.

***************************************

El siguiente día fue un sábado (jejeje nos dimos cuenta que nunca hemos escrito algo en sábado o domingo, siempre están en la escuela), algo frío, pero Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol y Lien, decidieron ir a ver como seguía Sakura, Syaoran nunca les había hablado para decirles si estaba mejor o no, así que todos se pusieron de acuerdo y se dirigieron a casa de Sakura

Cuando llegaron Yelan abrió la puerta, estaba punto de salir cuando ellos llegaron

"Hola tía" Meiling dijo con una sonrisa

Yelan sonrió "Hola Meiling, Lien, Eriol y Tomoyo, cómo están?" Yelan les preguntó afuera del departamento

"Estamos bien, muchas gracias" Eriol dijo gentilmente

"Están Sakura y Syaoran?? Los queremos ver" Meiling dijo un poco triste

Yelan suspiro "Están dormidos, no los quise despertar, Ying Fa llegó muy agitada el día de ayer, saben que pasó?" les dijo observándolos fijamente, ella sabía que ellos sabían

Los cuatro se voltearon a ver "Alguien la atacó en su casa, no sabemos nada porque no nos quiso decir, pero cuando llegamos a casa de Sakura escuchamos un grito y entramos corriendo, encontramos a Sakura en el suelo respirando muy rápido y temblando, pero quien sea que haya sido, ya se había ido" Tomoyo explicó recordando lo mucho que Sakura había estado temblando

Yelan se quedó pensando por un momento, les quería hacer más preguntas, pero tenía que ir a hacer algo sumamente importante, así que decidió preguntarles luego "Bueno, pasen, estoy segura de que Xiao Lang ya está despierto y Ying Fa va a necesitar de su apoyo" ella les dijo con voz preocupada, no entendía porque tantas cosas le tenían que pasar a Sakura

Los cuatro asintieron y después de despedirse de Yelan, pasaron al departamento

"Dónde está el cuarto de invitados?" Tomoyo le preguntó a Meiling

"Es el que está a un lado del de Syaoran, de paso vemos si está despierto" Meiling le dijo, seguía preocupada por Sakura, de hecho todos estaban preocupados por ella

Los cuatro se dirigieron al cuarto donde estaba Sakura, Lien y Eriol fueron a ver si Syaoran estaba despierto, pero al ver la puerta del cuarto de Syaoran abierta y al ver la cama hecha y que no había alguien ahí, fueron con Tomoyo y Meiling las cuales estaban apunto de abrir la puerta de Sakura

"Syaoran no está en su recámara" Lien les dijo

"Y su cama está hecha" Eriol continu

Los ojos de Meiling y de Tomoyo brillaron y pusieron grandes sonrisas "Estará aquí??" Meiling les susurro a los demás

"Eso espero" Tomoyo dijo sacando su cámara de la nada

"Cómo haces eso???" Lien le preguntó a Tomoyo observando la cámara con sospecha

"Hohohohoho" Tomoyo solo se rió y apretó el botón de grabar

"Tomoyo es rara" Lien le dijo susurrando a Eriol

"Intenta ser su novio" Eriol dijo sacudiendo su cabeza, ella era rara, eso nunca lo iba a negar, pero eso era algo de las cosas que amaba de Tomoyo

Meiling abrió la puerta lentamente y sin hacer ruido, detrás de ella Tomoyo iba grabando y detrás de ella Eriol y Lien estaban intentando asomarse

De pronto Tomoyo y Meiling exclamaron un bajo "Kawaii!!"

Lien y Eriol se voltearon a ver y luego se asomaron por arriba de la cabeza de Tomoyo y lo que vieron los hizo sonreír

Syaoran y Sakura estaban acostados en la cama, y de alguna manera Syaoran tenía parte de la cobija de Sakura, tapándole parte de su cuerpo, Sakura estaba acostada dándole la espalda, mientras uno de los brazos de Syaoran la abrazaba por atrás como protegiéndola

"Los despertamos?" Lien preguntó con una sonrisa malvada

"Lo haces y te mataré lentamente" Meiling le dijo sin voltear, Syaoran y Sakura hacían una hermosa pareja, porque ellos no se daban cuenta???

"Vamos, estoy segura de que se despertaran en cualquier momento" Tomoyo les dijo y sin dejar de grabar cerró la puerta lentamente y luego los cuatro se dirigieron a la sala a ver la tv

***************************************

Syaoran abrió sus ojos lentamente, y por un momento no reconoció el lugar donde estaba, hasta que vio para abajo y vio a Sakura la cual estaba durmiendo pacíficamente; una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su cara, Sakura se veía como un ángel cuando dormía, de hecho se veía así siempre

Syaoran luego puso una cara confundida, cómo había quedado en esa posición??? Lo último que recordaba era que Sakura se había dormido con su cara en su pecho, pero el nunca la había abrazado así...

El sacudió su cabeza, había decidido que se quedaría como un misterio, muy lentamente se salió de la cama, no quería despertar a Sakura, la tapo bien con la cobija y salió de la recámara, antes de cerrar la puerta vio una última vez a Sakura y con una pequeña sonrisa cerro la puerta

Syaoran iba hacia su recámara cuando escuchó el sonido de la televisión, creyendo que era su mamá se dirigió a la sala

"Creí que ibas a sal..." Syaoran dijo entrando a la sala, pero al entrar no vio a su mamá, vio a cuatro pares de ojos viéndolo con grandes sonrisas "Que hacen aquí?" el les preguntó viendo a su alrededor

"Tía Yelan nos dejo entrar antes de irse... cómo dormiste primo querido?" Meiling le dijo parándose en frente de el con una sonrisa malévola

"Oh... bueno... bien, porque preguntas??" Syaoran le dijo algo inseguro, no sabía si ellos sabían que no había dormido en su recámara, pero por la cara de todos estaba casi seguro de que si sabían

"Claro que durmió bien" Eriol dijo riéndose

"Durmió con una persona especial" Lien dijo sonriendo abiertamente

"Y lo tengo grabado en video!!!" Tomoyo exclamó con estrellas en sus ojos

"Qué???" Syaoran casi gritó y luego recordó que Sakura seguía dormida "Cómo saben?? Y porque entran a las recámaras así como así??" Syaoran les dijo un poco enojado

"Cálmate primito" Meiling le dijo dándole palmadas en la cabeza

Syaoran le iba a decir algo a Meiling cuando de pronto escuchó una voz "Syao??" Syaoran volteo y vio a Sakura la cual estaba asomada desde su recámara, tenía la puerta entreabierta

Meiling sonrió "Sakura buenos días, cómo dormiste???" le dijo con una voz de burla

Sakura se sonrojo "Hola Meiling, que hacen aquí??" Sakura le preguntó algo confundida, había despertado y por un momento se había asustado porque Syaoran no había estado, pero ahora entendía porque no había estado

Tomoyo se levantó de golpe del sillón "Sakura te tengo que enseñar mi nuevo video, lo grabé esta mañana!!" le dijo viendo malévolamente a Syaoran

"No!!!" Syaoran gritó sonrojándose

"Hoe??" Sakura hizo a un lado su cabeza en manera de pregunta

"Si, en verdad es interesante" Eriol dijo con una sonrisa malvada

Syaoran hizo un sonido con su garganta "No tienen mejores cosas que hacer??" les preguntó algo enojado

Los cuatro sacudieron sus cabezas con sonrisas malvadas, Syaoran solo rodó sus ojos

***************************************

Después de molestar otro rato a Syaoran y de confundir a Sakura, todos decidieron salir a dar una vuelta al parque, Sakura iba abrazando el brazo de Syaoran, desde el día anterior solo quería estar cerca de él porque la hacía sentir segura

Se sentaron donde siempre se reunían a platicar que era debajo del árbol más grande del parque, Tomoyo y Eriol estaban abrazados, Meiling estaba recargada en el pecho de Lien el cual estaba recargado en el tronco del árbol y Sakura y Syaoran estaban sentados espalda con espalda para que no estuvieran incómodos

Lien hizo un pequeño sonido con su garganta "Saku creo que debemos de hablar de..." se quedó callado observando a los demás

Sakura miró para abajo, no quería recordar lo del día anterior, pero Lien tenía razón tenía que hablar de ello

"Sabemos que no quieres hablar de eso Saku, pero es mejor que sepamos, para saber a que nos enfrentamos o para saber como ayudarte, nunca te había visto tan asustada" Tomoyo le dijo tomando una de las manos de Sakura

Sakura asintió y una pequeña lagrima salió de su ojo, tenía los mejores amigos que alguien podía tener y se sentía muy afortunada por tenerlos

Syaoran abrazó a Sakura "No te vamos a dejar sola" le dijo gentilmente mientras los otros asentían

Sakura suspiro y observó los ojos de Syaoran por un momento y vio la sinceridad de sus palabras en ellos y al voltear a ver a sus amigos, vio que estaban realmente preocupados por ella

"Como saben... fui a mi casa por unas cosas, todo estaba bien hasta que escuché un sonido afuera de mi ventana... me asomé pero no había nadie... creí que eran mis nervios y antes de salir volví a escuchar algo y cuando me iba a asomar algo entro rompiendo mi ventana" Sakura explicó recordando el miedo que había sentido

"Y fue cuando gritaste" Meiling le dijo

Sakura asintió "Tomé mis cosas y bajé corriendo e iba a salir de la casa... cuando esta sombra apareció frente a mi..." Sakura tembló recordando el incidente, nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida "Iba a escapar pero esa persona me atrapó y me aventó hacia la pared..." Sakura estaba a punto de llorar, pero quería mantenerse fuerte "Y luego me ahorcó..." ella había omitido lo que la sombra le había dicho, no quería decirle eso a sus amigos "Y creí que estaba perdida hasta que ustedes llegaron" Sakura dijo viendo a Tomoyo y a Meiling las cuales se veían preocupadas y algo enojadas

"Y antes de que la persona se fuera... me dijo que me iba a estar observando" Sakura concluyó en voz baja, Syaoran la había soltado hace un momento, pero había sido porque estaba temblando de rabia, el solo pensar en que Sakura había pasado por eso lo enfadaba pero el pensar que alguien le quería hacer daño, hacía que se sintiera mas que enfadado

"Saku..." Meiling empezó a decir pero no tenía palabras, quien le querría hace daño a Sakura... Erica!!! De pronto Meiling se sintió como Syaoran, iba a pagar... no tenía pruebas pero estaba segura de ella tenía algo que ver, lo sentía en el fondo de su ser

"Fue mi culpa" Syaoran dijo levantándose realmente enojado

"Syaoran!!" Eriol dijo impresionado

"No es cierto" Sakura le dijo en voz baja

"Cómo de que no?? Yo te deje ir sola, debí de protegerte y en vez de eso..." Syaoran se sentía muy culpable y nada de lo que dijeran lo podía hacer cambiar de opinión

Sakura se levantó y se paró en frente de Syaoran con una mirada decidida "No es tu culpa, yo también decidí ir sola... y tu no mandaste a nadie a que me hiciera algo así que deja de culparte" le dijo en voz firme

"Pero..." Syaoran dijo, no podía creer que Sakura le dijera eso, era su culpa y el lo sabía

Sakura lo abrazó por la cintura "Por favor no te culpes, te necesito" Sakura le dijo con lágrimas en su voz, Syaoran también la abraz

"Ok, no te volveré a abandonar" el le dijo en voz baja y le dio un beso en la frente

Los demás se les quedaron viendo con pequeñas sonrisas "Si tan solo se declararan lo que sienten" Tomoyo le dijo a Eriol en voz baja para que no los escucharan, Eriol asinti

"Si... y si tan solo Sakura terminara con Kyu" Lien dijo en la misma voz baja

De pronto Meiling levantó la cara, era cierto, Kyu aún era novio de Sakura!!!

***************************************

FRANCIA

***************************************

Kyu y Maaya estaban caminando entre una de las plazas de Paris (Jejeje no mencionamos exactamente a donde iba Kyu) estaban de compras, Maaya tenía esa extraña obsesión

"Maaya estoy cansado, ya hay que regresar" Kyu le dijo en voz cansada mientras arrastraba los pies

"Ay no seas tan llorón" Maaya le dijo entrando a otra tienda

Kyu suspiro y entró lentamente a la tienda "Para que compras tanta ropa???" le dijo observando como Maaya agarraba cada cosa que veía y la observaba fijamente antes de dejarla o de ponerla en su brazo

"No sabes que la ropa es el mejor amigo de las mujeres??" Maaya le dijo sin voltear a verlo, estaba ocupada decidiendo si le gustaba una falda

"Y es el peor enemigo de los hombres" Kyu susurró "Porqué no mejor te consigues un cachorro?"

"Ya tuve uno... no funcionó" Maaya dijo ahora agarrando unos jeans

"En verdad siento lastima por la persona que se enamore de ti" Kyu dijo sacudiendo su cabeza

"Y porque es eso??" Maaya le dijo cruzando sus brazos y luego viendo que estaba arrugando su ropa los dejó de cruzar

Kyu la vio con una mirada de "no es obvio??" traía mas de cinco bolsas en cada mano y llevaban 3 horas en el mismo centro comercial "Si así me traes a mi, que soy tu mejor amigo, como vas a traer a tu novio??" le dijo levantando las manos para enseñarle las bolsas

"Eres un llorón, ésta tienda y ya" Maaya le dijo caminando hacia los probadores

"Eso dijiste hace tres tiendas!!" Kyu le gritó antes de que desapareciera, luego suspiro y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones que había en la tienda, se preguntaba como había aceptado ir de compras con Maaya

'Cómo estará Sakura??' pensó algo preocupado, no había recibido ningún mail de ella y se estaba preocupando, pero estaba con Syaoran, eso era bueno verdad???

Kyu volvió a suspirar, aún no sabía como convencer a su mamá de no comprometerlo con Maaya, la quería y todo, pero era su mejor amiga!!! Y aparte estaba Sakura 'Es gracioso como cuando al fin Sakura me hace caso, esto me pasa'

La puerta del vestidor donde estaba Maaya se abrió y ella salió algo tímidamente, Kyu no pudo evitar su reacción, Maaya se veía hermosa... traía un vestido que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, con magas que eran largas y que le quedaban como si fueran alas, era de color gris claro, el cual hacía resaltar sus ojos

Maaya se sonrojo al ver la expresión de Kyu "Cómo me veo??" le preguntó tímidamente

"Hermosa" Kyu dijo sin pensar, lo cual hizo que Maaya se sonrojara mas

"Supongo que eso es un si para este vestido" le dijo y se regresó al vestidor

Kyu solo asintió, luego se dio un golpe en la frente, a penas había captado lo que le había dicho y al verla con ese vestido, había sentido algo en el estómago, algo que siempre sentía alrededor de Maaya 'Soy un tonto'

***************************************

Después de otra hora de compras, Kyu y Maaya iban caminando en las calles de Paris, era de noche y adonde fuera que voltearan, veían parejas

"Ahora entiendo porque le dicen la ciudad del amor" Maaya murmuró viendo a su alrededor

"Le deberían llamar la ciudad de la pesadilla, mis pies me están matando" Kyu dijo

"Crees que todas esas personas sean almas gemelas??" Maaya le preguntó a Kyu sentándose en una banca para que Kyu pudiera descansar

"Almas gemelas?" Kyu dijo viendo a su alrededor "En verdad crees que existan??" le preguntó a Maaya

"Si!!! Tu no??" Maaya le dijo como si le acabaran de decir que el cielo era verde

Kyu sacudió su cabeza

"Cómo puede ser eso??" Maaya exclamó "Yo creo que cada persona tiene a su alma gemela en alguna parte del mundo, o a la otra mitad de su ser"

"Y porque crees eso??" Kyu le dijo algo impresionado

"Porque sería muy triste que alguien estuviera destinado a estar solo, la soledad es el único sentimiento que puede matar lentamente al ser humano, aunque algunos dicen que es el amor yo no lo creo, cuando esa persona que amas no está contigo o no siente lo mismo, lo que al final sientes es soledad" Maaya dijo, luego levantó la cara y miro hacia las estrellas "Yo creo que cada persona tiene a alguien que lo o la anda buscando y aunque no estén juntos, ambos pueden mirar a las estrellas y sentir que están juntos porque dentro de ellos saben que la otra persona también está mirando a las estrellas... y eso lo sienten porque sus almas están conectadas" concluyó en voz soñadora

Kyu estaba mirando a Maaya con una expresión de sorpresa, las cosas en las que Maaya creía eran muy hermosas y aunque fueran o no fueran verdad, eso era lo que hacía a Maaya interesante, el hecho de que tenía ideas y sueños increíbles, que nadie mas podía creer, solo ella

***************************************

Ya era Lunes de nuevo (jejeje nos comimos el domingo) y Sakura iba a cada clase acompañada, al parecer sus amigos la querían sobreproteger y a Sakura en verdad no le molestaba eso, de hecho se sentía agradecida

Pero a la última hora todos tenían clases diferentes o mas bien actividades diferentes, Lien, Eriol y Syaoran; tenían práctica de football, Tomoyo tenía ensayo con el coro, Meiling tenía clase de pintura y ella tenía práctica de porristas

Pero aún así, Syaoran la había ido a dejar y se había asegurado de que no se quedará sola, pero habían acabado temprano la práctica porque la maestra había tenido una urgencia (en el anime una maestra es la que dirige a las porristas) así que Sakura se había quedado sola, y aunque estaba en la escuela, se sentí insegura

Así que decidió ir a ver la práctica de football, no estaba muy lejos de donde ella estaba, al caminar Sakura sentía que alguien la observaba, y de pronto recordó que el mismo día del incidente en su casa, también había sentido eso

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y se puso a correr, corrió tan rápido como puedo y llegó sin aire al campo de football, donde sus amigos estaban jugando, puso sus manos en sus rodillas y se puso a tomar aire

De pronto una mano tocó su hombro y Sakura saltó, al voltear vio que era Kyle 

"Te asuste??" Kyle le dijo "preocupado"

Sakura sacudió su cabeza "No, es solo que tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza" le dijo retomando aire

"Oh" Kyle le dijo, de pronto se le quedó mirando con una mirada rara y Sakura se sintió incómoda

"Bueno me voy, Syaoran me está esperando" Sakura le dijo

"Oh si y no lo queremos dejar esperando" Kyle dijo sarcásticamente, luego él se le acercó mucho a Sakura la cual se iba a hacer para atrás pero Kyle agarró su mano evitándolo "Porqué no salimos esta noche??" el le dijo con una voz extraña y Sakura escuchó alarmas en su cerebro

"No... no puedo... tengo cosas que hacer" Sakura le dijo con voz temblorosa

Kyle se le acercó aún mas "Que lástima" le dijo y se fue

Sakura se le quedó viendo, no sabía porque pero Kyle la hacía sentir insegura y con miedo y la voz con la que le había hablado...

Sakura decidió irse al campo rápidamente, algo estaba mal con Kyle, lo sentía dentro de si misma

***************************************

Erica había visto todo desde una ventana de uno de los salones, Kyle entró y se sentó en la silla del profesor

"Cuándo?" Erica le dijo sin voltear, seguía mirando a Sakura la cual iba caminando hacia la cancha de football

"Esta noche" Kyle le dijo subiendo sus pies al escritorio

Erica asintió y sonrió malévolamente

'Hoy eres mía' Kyle pensó cerrando sus ojos y recordando cada aspecto de Sakura

***************************************

Sakura y Syaoran estaban estudiando en la sala, Sakura estaba tirada en el suelo mientras que Syaoran estaba sentado en frente de una pequeña mesa, Sakura había decidido no mencionarle a Syaoran su pequeño encuentro con Kyle, Syaoran de por si estaba tenso

De pronto Sakura suspiró y puso su cuaderno en su estómago "No le he escrito a Kyu" coment

Syaoran se encogió de hombros "Ni que el te haya llamado" dijo sin apartar la vista de su cuaderno, aún no le agradaba su relación con Kyu

Sakura se sentó "Tal vez no ha podido" ella dijo

"Tan siquiera te dijo para que se fue??" Syaoran dijo con un poco de enojo

"No... no creo que fuera importante" Sakura dijo viendo a Syaoran confundida, porque de pronto se había enojado???

"O tal vez no confía en ti" Syaoran dijo cerrando de golpe su cuaderno

"Porque no iba a confiar en mi???" Sakura dijo empezando a enojarse, Syaoran no tenía derecho

"O tal vez ni siquiera le importes" Syaoran dijo aún mas enojado, los celos lo estaban consumiendo y ya ni pensaba lo que decía

"O tal vez yo no sea suficiente para el verdad??" Sakura dijo levantándose del suelo realmente enojada

"Nunca dije eso" Syaoran dijo arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho

"Pero lo pensaste!!" Sakura le gritó y se dirigió a la puerta

"No... yo" Syaoran intentó hablar pero Sakura no lo dejaba

"Olvídalo!!!" Sakura le gritó y se salió del departamento azotando la puerta al salir

"Sakura!!!" Syaoran gritó, luego se dejó caer en el sillón, a veces el era un tonto y se quería dar de golpes

***************************************

Ya era tarde, eran como las 10PM, y casi no había gente en la calle, pero eso no le importaba a Sakura, estaba realmente enojada con Syaoran, a veces no lo entendía, un momento estaba feliz o normal y al otro era tan frío como el hielo

Y lo que hoy habían peleado, le había afectado, porque Syaoran estaba en contra de Kyu??? Porque le había dicho esas cosas??? Tan poca cosa el creía que ella era???

Tal vez ella estuvo mal en reaccionar así, pero que esperaba, que se quedara callada???

Sakura de pronto vio a su alrededor y notó que estaba a unas cuadras del departamento de Syaoran, tenía que regresar tarde o temprano y ya era bastante tarde; se dispuso a caminar cuando una persona que estaba recargada en una pared caminó hacia ella

Casi no había luz en esa parte de la calle, así que no podía ver muy bien quien era, pero cuando la persona se acercó mas, se dio cuenta que era Kyle

"Sakurita que sorpresa!!!" el dijo marcando "Sakurita"  al hablar

"Ho... hola Kyle" Sakura dijo insegura e intentó caminar

Kyle se puso en frente de ella obstruyéndole el paso "Que haces aquí afuera tan tarde?? Tan solita??" dijo marcando la palabra "solita"

"Me... me... dirijo a mi casa" Sakura dijo con un poco de miedo, algo en la mirada de Kyle le decía que corriera

"Pero porqué?? La noche aún es joven" Kyle le dijo tomando su brazo

"En verdad me tengo que ir" Sakura le dijo intentando zafar su brazo

"Oh no... vamos a dar una vuelta, te divertirás" Kyle le dijo jalándola en contra de su voluntad

"Kyle!!!" Sakura dijo intentando que él la soltara, sentía algo en su estómago... y no era algo bueno...

***************************************

Meiling y Lien estaban sentados algo nerviosos en frente de Yelan

"Y bien??" Yelan dijo impaciente

"Tía... debes de entender que no podíamos decir nada" Meiling dijo con miedo

"Y si le dijimos a Syaoran fue porque..." Lien se quedó pensando, Yelan se veía muy molesta

"Meiling, Lien, creo que me debieron decir a mi primero, pude hablar con el consejo" Yelan les dijo decepcionada

"No sabíamos que hacer... amenazaron nuestra relación" Lien exclamó mientras Meiling asentía

"Ahora tengo que ir a Hong Kong y evitar esto, se pudo evitar antes, y a estas alturas, el consejo me va a pedir que Xiao Lang se regrese" Yelan dijo con tristeza, no estaba de acuerdo con el consejo, Syaoran tenía que manejar su vida

"Tía... que va a pasar???" Meiling preguntó insegura

"No se Meiling, pero estoy segura de que no será bueno... no quiero que Ying Fa sufra" Yelan dijo sacudiendo su cabeza, algo le decía que todo iba a empeorar antes de mejorar

***************************************

Sakura en verdad quería que Kyle la dejara en paz, pero parecía que el tenía otra idea, y con mucho miedo Sakura intentó que Kyle la soltara

"Kyle, déjame, me estas lastimando!!!" Sakura le grit

Kyle la había escuchado, pero tenía una meta y no iba a dejar que su florecita huyera "Te vas a divertir Sakurita" Kyle le dijo metiéndola en un callejón oscuro

Sakura estaba llena de miedo "No por favor Kyle, déjame en paz" Sakura dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, no quería que pasara lo que estaba segura que Kyle tenía planeado

Kyle le sonrió malévolamente a Sakura "Vamos Saku, vas a sentirte muy bien" le dijo, la tomo de las dos manos y la puso en la pared y le empezó a besar el cuello

Sakura estaba llorando y estaba intentando escapar pero Kyle la tomo de los brazos y se aseguro de que no pudiera escapar, Sakura no sabía que hacer

De pronto Kyle la tiro al suelo y se sentó en las piernas de Sakura para que no pudiera escapar, Sakura sabía lo que Kyle quería y no iba a dejar que lo obtuviera, así que con todas sus fuerzas empezó a gritar "Ayuda!!!!" Sakura estaba gritando llena de miedo

Kyle le puso la mano en la boca "Shhh Sakurita no quiero que arruines nuestro momento" le dijo sonriendo malévolamente y sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a desabrochar la chamarra de Sakura

Sakura estaba temblando y tenía miedo escrito en toda la cara, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas las cuales estaban recorriendo su rostro 'no quiero que pase esto, no aquí, no ahora, no con el' Sakura pens

Kyle vio el miedo de Sakura y sonrió aún mas, Erica tenía razón, esto la iba a destruir por siempre, la volvió a empezar a besar en el cuello y Sakura aprovechó para gritar "Ayuda!!!!" Kyle se desesperó y la golpeo

Sakura se quedó impactada y sintió un gran dolor en su mejilla y eso la hizo llorar mas, de pronto Sakura sintió que una de las manos de Kyle se dirigió a su pantalón 'no esto no va a pasar' empezó a pelear contra Kyle, pero el era más fuerte

De pronto Kyle susurro en su oído "nadie te puede ayudar Sakurita, estamos solos y tu me perteneces" le dijo y la empezó a besar en su cuerpo

Sakura se sentía sucia y sin pensarlo empezó a gritar "Syaoran!!!!" estaba gritando con todas sus fuerzas y se escuchaba el miedo en su voz, Kyle no le prestó atención, era ya bastante tarde. Nadie la iba a escuchar, continuo con lo que estaba haciendo

Sakura estaba llorando y estaba desesperada y seguía llamando a Syaoran con su voz y con su corazón

***************************************

Syaoran sentía algo en su corazón y rápidamente salió de su departamento 'Soy un tonto, como pude dejar que Sakura se fuera, ya es muy tarde para que ella este en la calle' pensó y salió a buscar a Sakura, era su culpa que ella se haya ido

Se escuchaban sonidos raros cerca de donde estaba, se detuvo y se dispuso a escuchar mas, de pronto lo escucho "Syaoran!!!!" en ese momento sus ojos se abrieron mucho "Sakura" murmuro y empezó a correr

Sabía que era la voz de Sakura la que lo estaba llamando y sabía que estaba muerta de miedo, empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, algo estaba muy mal, lo sentía en todo su ser y un inmenso miedo abarco todo su cuerpo

Mientras más corría mas se acercaba a uno de los callejones, sabía que la voz provenía de ahí, como lo sabía??? Buena pregunta pero en ese momento no le importó, su mente estaba en Sakura

Cuando llegó al callejón, se metió tranquilamente para que no lo escucharan, a lo lejos vio a dos sombras, una en el suelo y otra arriba de la otra sombra, sabía en ese instante que la que estaba en el suelo era Sakura

Se acercó y como Kyle no lo notó Syaoran lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas "Que rayos crees que estas haciendo???" Syaoran le grit

Tomó unos segundos para que todo se aclarara, Kyle vio a Syaoran el cual estaba parado en frente de Sakura la cual estaba temblando y tenía los ojos cerrados, Kyle hizo un sonido con su garganta "Interrumpes nuestro momento Li" Kyle le dijo con odio

Syaoran lo vio con un gran odio "Sabía que eras tu, tu fuiste el que le hizo eso en su casa" le dijo con odio

Kyle se rió como si no fuera gran cosa "Eres muy inteligente Li" le dijo y le empezó a aplaudir "Pero no puedes hacer nada" le dijo parándose en frente de Syaoran con mirada amenazadora

"Ah no??" Syaoran le dijo y lo iba a golpear pero escuchó que Sakura lo estaba llamando en susurros

Kyle vio a Sakura con una sonrisa malévola "Si dicen algo nadie les creerá y me aseguraré de hacerle algo a tus amiguitos" le dijo en voz seria y en ese momento Syaoran supo que hablaba en serio "Tal vez empiece por tu prima, que te parece??" 

Syaoran tuvo que apretar sus manos para no matarlo en ese mismo instante "No te les acerques" le dijo

"Mantengan su boquita cerrada y lo pensaré, tengo amigos a los que les encantaría estar con tu prima y con la otra chica, si sabes a lo que me refiero" Kyle le dijo con una sonrisa

Syaoran lo vio con ojos llenos de odio "Vete" le dijo simplemente y se volteo

"Esto no se ha acabado Li, nos vemos cerecita" Kyle dijo con una sonrisa malévola y se alejo en la oscuridad

Le tomo unos momentos a Syaoran recuperarse, en verdad tenía ganas de matar a Kyle, bajo la mirada y vio a Sakura la cual seguía en la misma posición, se hincó a un lado de ella "Saku" le dijo tranquilamente, la intento tocar pero Sakura se estremeció "Saku soy yo Syao" le dijo

En ese momento Sakura abrió sus ojos "Syaoran" susurro y se lanzó contra el abrazándolo y llorando con todo su corazón, Syaoran también la abrazó fuertemente y sintió un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad en todo su ser, esto había sido su culpa, dejo que Sakura se saliera sola, abrazó a Sakura con fuerza pero sin lastimarla, Sakura seguía llorando y murmurando su nombre 

"Esta bien Saku, no te puede lastimar" Syaoran le dijo y se quedó ahí tranquilizando a Sakura y a si mismo, si se hubiera tardado mas, no quería pensar en lo que hubiera pasado; y la culpabilidad se lo estaba comiendo por dentro, le había fallado a Sakura una vez mas y esta vez, no había sido algo simple... ésta vez había sido algo realmente grave.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 Estamos más que seguros de que nos van a querer matar, pero todo es para la mejora de la relación SS lo juramos, y no se preocupen, las cosas mejoraran, pero no les diremos cuando, bueno si tienen dudas, comentario, quejas y todo eso, no duden en mandarlas ok???

Bueno nos despedimos, recuerden 5 reviews!!! BYE!!!


	18. Enfrentando problemas

Liz – Levanten la mano los que nos quieran matar!!! (Josh levanta la mano) tu no torpe, tu eres autor

Josh – Ah cierto

Liz (sacude cabeza) Bueno solo queremos pedir un MILLON de disculpas por la larga espera

Josh – Pero en verdad hemos estado ocupados, yo tuve muchos exámenes

Liz – Y yo... otras cosas que hacer, aparte de que fue mi cumple, luego el de mi mamá y luego el de mi papá, todos nacimos en el mismo mes J

Josh – Si, ya es mayor de edad, dejo su niñez y todo eso...y no volveremos a hacer esto de hacerlos esperar tanto!!!!

Liz – Si, nunca jamás, aparte no se nos ocurría como hacer este capítulo

Josh – Y nos tomó mas tiempo armarlo

Liz – Pero ya no volvemos a hacerlos esperar tanto ok??

Josh – Bueno solo queremos decir que lo sentimos y que Liz me obligó a hacer una página de internet que es mas como un diario (como el de ella) pero casi no lo uso, pero ahí pondré porque no hemos actualizado así que si quieren saber vean la página y si solo quieren saber que tonterías hago, también véanlo

Liz – No te obligué!!! Bueno de todos modos no te puse una pistola en la cabeza...

Josh – Pues casi, casi... eres como un monstruo

Liz – Que??? Hijo del nabo!!!

Mientras Liz y Josh pelean Kat decide tomar control

Kat – Jejeje soy la hermanita de Josh y como estos dos van a estar ahí un buen rato peleando diré esto en vez de ellos... estos dos quieren agradecer a:

Littleblackrose: Tienes razón, nos deberían matar, digo primero hacemos un capítulo medio fuerte y luego los hacemos esperar como 3 semanas, SORRY!!! Por las dos cosas, pero tal y como dijiste es para mejorar la relación SS, gracias por tu review!!!

The Dark: Creo que ahora si te puedes quejar de que nos tardamos mucho (aunque hay autores que se tardan seis meses :P) pero bueno, espero que no acabe en masacre esto, digo después de que acabe este fic. Ya tenemos otro proyecto (otra razón por la que nos tardamos en actualizar) así que no nos pueden matar jejeje... bueno si pueden, pero por eso no damos direcciones!!! Gracias por tu review!!!

Yashi: Gracias por decir que ese fue el mejor capítulo, la verdad nos esforzamos mucho en escribirlo y nos agrade que le haya gustado, bueno gracias por tu review!!!

Cherry: No te desquites con tu computadora, mejor te presto a Josh (Hey – Josh) bueno esperamos ya no hacer que quieras asesinar a tu computadora y gracias por tu review!!!

Lily_Kinomoto: Gracias por tus comentarios de Lien y Maaya (y de Kyu – Liz) y bueno que te podemos decir??? Intentamos que Kyle saliera de la nada para ocasionarles sorpresa y todo eso pero tenemos planeado hacer un capítulo de miedo después (Josh aún no lo escribe – Liz) y bueno gracias por decir que son nuestros fans, nos hacen sentir súper bien y bueno gracias por tu review!!!

Hoshimeisita-chan:. Ay se me olvidó poner mi bio en esp!!! (Como siempre – Josh) Tu shush, bueno gracias por tus comentarios sobre el capítulo, en verdad nos esforzamos para que quedara bien y nos alegra que les haya gustado... esperamos que te guste este capítulo y bueno gracias por tu review (Ah y sobre mi foto... luego la pongo en mi página de internet – Josh)

Belen: La verdad estamos pensando que hacer con ese par... pero como que no se nos ocurre algo... bueno ya se nos ocurrirá, bueno prometemos que Sakura ya no sufrirá ahora le toca a Syaoran (y a los otros jejeje – Liz) y que bueno que te guste la historia, esperamos que les siga gustando, gracias por tu review!!!

josh3099: La verdad estamos pensando en si meter mas personajes porque de hecho ya es algo problemático manejar a todos, pero aún no lo decidimos y eso fue solo una amenaza pero Josh quiere que metamos a los amigos de Kyle, pero aún no está decidido, gracias por tu review!!!

Undine: Que bueno que el capítulo se te hizo interesante, esperamos de todo corazón que pienses lo mismo de este, gracias por tu review!!!

Javi: Bueno para empezar te diremos que yo Liz tengo 18 años (apenas cumplidos yippie!!!) y Josh ya tiene 18 pero va a cumplir 19, siguiendo las fotos aún no están, mi escáner y todo eso (y yo apenas la voy a poner en mi página – Josh) y esta no fue historia real en serio!!! Bueno mas o menos pero no pasó con Josh (larga historia) y sobre la idea que me diste no te puedo decir porque si no arruinaría la sorpresa, pero tal vez si lees tu review pasado, verás cual es, si no pues espera un poco y te diré, gracias por tu review!!!

Kamira: Gracias por tus comentarios y por tu review, esperamos que este capítulo te guste tanto como el otro

Pequeña Saku: Wow es el review mas grande que hemos leído y la verdad nos encantó el review, nos gustan los reviews largos, aunque apreciamos todos los que nos mandan. Ahora, lamentamos haberte hecho llorar, no era nuestra intención. Ahora la verdad tu odio hacia Kyle es mas que entendible, desgraciadamente ahí personas así y no podemos hacer nada (aunque una amiga quería ser como Hitler y mandar a todos esos a campos de concentración) así que está bien que odies a Kyle, pero no te desquites con tu teclado!!!! Y bueno prometemos que las tragedias para Sakura han acabado, pero no podemos decir lo mismo para los demás, sabíamos que el escribir esa escena era jugar con fuego, pero pues Kyle está basado en un millón de personas desagradables que hemos conocido. Erica es otra historia, Liz le puso varias características de una tipa que la molestaba mucho. Ah si y sobre la conexión de SS eso no fue inventado, Liz lo ha experimentado (Chip – Liz) así que de ahí lo sacamos y bueno esperamos que ya no te enojes tanto (aunque una vez mas es entendible – Liz) y te juro que cuidaré a Liz (y viceversa – Liz) y bueno te danos mil gracias por tu súper review, esperamos que este capítulo te guste.

Korishiteru: Gracias por tus comentario y juramos que la relación SS va a mejorar (pero no esperen que sea luego, luego) gracias por tu review!!!

Aleirbagpotter: Creo que haremos un club de odio a Kyle... bueno ya no los haremos sufrir y SS aprenderán de esta experiencia y mejoraran en esos pequeños errores, gracias por tu review!!!

Nattyxan: Ay no nos grites L en verdad era necesario hacer eso... y no nos asesines tenemos una rezón para hacer todo lo que le hacemos a SS en serio!!! Ah por cierto somos de México... bueno no te podemos adelantar nada sobre KM o sobre Yelan pero te diremos que las cosas se pondrán difíciles, pero no tanto como en el capítulo anterior, gracias por tu review!!!

SeinKo: No llores!!! No le hizo nada (nos hubieran asesinado si hubiera pasado algo – Liz) y no nos odies, en verdad tenemos una razón para todo lo que escribimos, gracias por tu review!!! Y te repetimos que Kyle no le hizo nada a Sakura (mas que traumarla – Liz)

Celina Sosa: Ah si mi fic. Esta detenido por una cierta razón, pero actualizaré algún día, y bueno que bueno que no saben donde vivimos, ya estaríamos 100 metros bajo tierra jejeje, bueno gracias por tu review!!!

Ciakaira: Jejeje una vez más, que bueno que no saben donde vivimos, bueno esperamos que este capítulo te guste tanto como el otro, aunque no tiene acción, es mas emocional que nada pero aún así... gracias por tu review!!!

Yukino8: Te gusta sufrir??? Eso es nuevo, no nos quieres matar... bueno esperamos que te guste este capítulo y gracias por tu review!!!

Shiharu: Otra vez??? No hay nada entre nosotros!!!! En serio, bueno no nos maten please todo es por el bien de SS y ya no seremos tan crueles... por lo menos con Sakura le vamos a bajar a nuestra crueldad (jejejeje) y prometemos no tardarnos tanto con el próximo capítulo, bueno gracias por tu review!!!

bluegirl88: La verdad si creemos que nos pasamos un poco, pero ya habíamos planeado las cosas (aunque el original estaba mas fuerte – Josh) pero Sakura ya no va a sufrir mas ok??? Gracias por tu review!!!

dani-chan-sf: Gracias por tus comentarios y por tu review, esperamos que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando y que lo sigas encontrando entretenido!!!

Laura Li: Sinceramente no eres la única y si hubiéramos dicho donde vivimos hubiéramos necesitado guardaespaldas, pero en verdad es por el bien de SS ya verás, Gracias por tu review!!!

Nicky-Potter: Ay lástima que Josh ya leyó tu review, se le subió el ego hasta el espacio, pero tomó un libro pesado y la mano de su hermanita para bajarlo (Si!!! – Kat) pero bueno, gracias por tu review y por leer la historia y pondré otra parte con canción , pero todavía falta, me alegra que te guste esas partes porque en verdad me esfuerzo para hacerlas. (y seré muy cruel jajajaja – Josh) Ay no le hagas caso, bueno la verdad aún no sabemos que hacerle a Kyle al final, sería bueno matarlo pero como Dumbledore dice "Ay cosas peores que la muerte" así que estamos pensando que hacerle... también a Erica, gracias por tu review!!!

kanna sagara: Gracias por la felicitación!!! Y bueno te perdimos perdón por no actualizar tan pronto, pero ya explicamos, sorry!!! Gracias por tu review!!!

SaKuRa-wEn: Que bueno que no te moriste de la angustia, imagínate!!! Quién hubiera escrito tu fic??? Bueno gracias por tu review!!!

hibary Maxwell: Es definitivo vamos a abrir un club de maten a Kyle, todos lo quieren matar!!! Pero aún no podemos hacer nada, pero ya veremos, bueno gracias por tu review!!!

Marisaki: Si la verdad atormentamos a Sakura pero bueno... ya no le haremos otra cosa a ella... ahora sobre tu pregunta... no somos novios (a pesar de lo que dicen todos) pero tampoco somos hermanos (aunque yo considero a Josh el hermano que nunca tuve – Liz) eh si... solo somos amigos, aclarada tu dudo te queremos agradecer por tu review... gracias por tu review!!! (Josh eres un tonto – Liz) Que hice???

GreenEyes5: Gracias por tus comentarios, nos hicieron sentir súper bien!!! Y no te desveles porque luego sufres en la escuela... ya no dañaremos a Sakura y nos gustó tu idea de TE de hecho estamos trabajando en ella, pero bueno, esperamos que te guste este capítulo que te siga gustando la historia, gracias por tu review!!!

Cori: Mas tragedia??? Bueno lo intentaremos (aunque de por si ya muchos nos quieren matar) y bueno gracias por tus comentarios, por leer la historia y por tu review!!!

Lizy-san dark: Ya sabemos, estuvo mal hacer eso... pero ya ni modo todo es para el bien de SS, gracias por tu review!!!

Nidia: Ay en verdad no se tiene que desvelar para leer el fic, aunque yo lo hago muchas veces, pero bueno, que bueno que te guste la historia y que opines eso de ella, la verdad nos esforzamos mucho para que les guste... ah y si tenemos otro fic que se llama "Mi presente tu pasado nuestro futuro" pero no sabemos que tan bueno es y aparte no lo hemos acabado (ahora que recuerdo tampoco lo hemos actualizado en un buen rato) bueno gracias por leer el fic y por tu review!!!

Meiling_chan: Este... la verdad ya no vamos a molestar mas a Sakura, lo juramos, ya esto fue lo último y mas fuerte, de hecho ya sabemos como hacer sufrir a Syaoran (o que hacerle) y la verdad nos gusta contestar reviews creemos que es bueno y si aún tienes dudas puedes mandarlas, aunque nos tome una hoja responderlas, siempre responderemos a sus dudas, bueno gracias por seguir nuestro fic y por mandar reviews!!!

lizzy-86: Gracias por tus comentarios!!! Y bueno pondremos mas TE ok??? Gracias por tu review!!!

Elisa: Sorry por la tardanza!!! 

vidas: Gracias por leer el fic, por tus comentarios, por ponernos en tu lista de fav. Y por tu review!!! Esperamos que sigas leyendo

Liver: Perdón por la tardanza, ya no lo volveremos a hacer, pero ya explicamos nuestras razones, bueno nos alegra que leas esta historia y que te guste, gracias por tu review!!!

Una vez más queremos pedirles perdón por la tardanza, y mas porque los dejamos con la intriga, ya no lo volvemos a hacer ok??? Esperamos que les guste este capítulo... ahora si los dejamos con el nuevo capítulo...

" " Estoy hablando!!!

' ' Estoy pensando!!!

( ) El autor nos comparte sus pensamientos

***** Cambio de lugar o escena

Es difícil ser mejores amigos 

Capitulo 16 "Enfrentando problemas"

Tomoyo y Eriol estaban esperando a que Yelan se fuera para poder hablar con Lien y con Meiling (recuerden que ML se están quedando en casa de Tomoyo) estaban algo nerviosos porque no sabían que tenía planeado Yelan, pero temían por el futuro de Syaoran 

En eso Yelan salió de la habitación donde había estado hablando con Meiling y Lien, se despidió de Tomoyo y Eriol y se retir

Meiling y Lien salieron de la habitación con caras tristes

"Qué les dijo?" Tomoyo preguntó preocupada

Meiling y Lien se voltearon a ver por unos segundos "Dijo que iba a ir a Hong Kong a ver que podía hacer, no quiere que Syaoran se case con alguien que no va a amar" Lien les dijo

"Y entonces porque las caras largas?" Eriol les preguntó mientras abrazaba a Tomoyo

Meiling vio para abajo "Porque dijo que si no se puede hacer nada, Xiao Lang y yo vamos a tener que regresar" les dijo tristemente y Lien la abrazó por atrás

Eriol sacudió su cabeza "Syaoran no les dijo que planeaba hacer?"

Meiling sacudió su cabeza "Solo dijo que iba a pensar en algo"

Tomoyo vio tristemente a sus amigos no quería que ninguno de ellos pasara por eso, pero no había nada que hacer "Creen que Sakura se deba de enterar??" Tomoyo les pregunt

Meiling se le quedó viendo al techo por un momento "Creo que eso ya es decisión de Syaoran, no creo que seamos los indicados para decirle este tipo de noticias"

Eriol y Lien asintieron, pero Tomoyo seguía con cara pensativa

"Meiling, que pasaría si Syaoran se comprometiera con alguien de aquí??" Tomoyo le preguntó a Meiling con una pequeña sonrisa

Meiling la vio confundida pero después captó lo que Tomoyo quería decir "Oh... no sé, sería como desafiar las ordenes del consejo" le dijo algo preocupada pero después sonrió "Pero quién dijo que Xiao Lang siempre los obedecía??"

Tomoyo sonrió mientras Lien y Eriol veían confundidos a sus novias, cuando ponían esas caras, significaba que tenían un plan en mente, y no siempre era algo bueno

***************************************

Sakura y Syaoran seguían en la misma posición, pero Sakura ya se había calmado un poco

"Saku??? Hay que salir de aquí" Syaoran le dijo viendo a su alrededor, quien sabe que otras cosas podían salir

Sakura asintió pero sus piernas no querían obedecerla y por mas que trataba levantarse, no podía.

Syaoran agarró y la cargo, sabiendo que Sakura aún seguía afectada, y como no lo iba a seguir si casi había perdido algo muy importante, Syaoran sacudió su cabeza, tenia que dejar de pensar en eso, solo tenia que pensar en que Sakura estaba con él, sana y salva

Y aparte tenia que pensar en que hacer con Kyle, quién sabe que otras cosas tenia planeadas, Syaoran no quería pensar en eso, pero tenia miedo, Kyle sabía como hacerlos callar, tenia que pensar en algo, no podía dejar que ese... se saliera con la suya

Sakura estaba agarrando fuertemente la playera de Syaoran y le estaba agradeciendo inmensamente a lo que fuera que haya mandado a Syaoran, si el no hubiera llegado... Sakura ocultó su cara en la playera de Syaoran, estaba a salvo y el no iba a dejar que algo le pasara 

Syaoran llegó a su casa y con mucho esfuerzo, logró abrir la puerta sin dejar a Sakura, entró y con el pie cerró la puerta, todas las luces estaban apagadas, y el pensó que tal vez su mamá ya estaba dormida

Se iba dirigir a la recámara de Sakura cuando la puerta se abrió, Syaoran dejó a Sakura en el suelo, la cual por fin se podía mantener parada y se volteó y se paró en frente de Sakura, por si acaso

"Xiao Lang? Que hacen levantados a esta hora??" Yelan dijo viendo el reloj el cual marcaba después de la una de la mañana

"Mamá??" Syaoran preguntó confundido, que hacía su mamá afuera tan tarde??

Yelan prendió la luz y casi no podía creer lo que veía, Syaoran estaba todo sucio y Sakura tenia toda su ropa desacomodada y sucia y tenia una marca roja en la cara, como si alguien la hubiera golpeado, Yelan se acercó a Sakura la cual tembló detrás de Syaoran

"Xiao Lang, que sucedió??" Yelan dijo tocando la cara de Sakura, la cual también estaba sucia y tenia marcas de lágrimas 

Syaoran vio a Sakura, no sabía que decir y no estaba seguro de que Sakura quisiera decir que había pasado

Sakura estaba temblando y Yelan se quitó su abrigo y se lo puso a Sakura "Xiao Lang??" Yelan dijo en voz amenazadora volteándolo a ver

Syaoran suspiró y vio al suelo "Lo que pasa es que..." empezó a decir pero Sakura lo interrumpi

"Un asaltante me atacó" Sakura dijo sin pensarlo, no quería que nadie supiera, sentía que había sido su culpa

Syaoran lo vio impresionado mientras Yelan la veía con un poco de desconfianza, algo le decía que eso no era verdad "Y que hacían tan tarde en la calle?" les preguntó a ambos un poco enojada

Syaoran vio hacia el suelo culpablemente, había sido su culpa que Sakura estuviera afuera tan tarde, Yelan notó eso y decidió interrogar a Syaoran después, cuando regresara de Hong Kong

"Ya no había leche y en verdad quería tomar así que convencí a  Syaoran de que saliéramos a comprar a una de esas tiendas de 24 horas" Sakura le dijo en voz baja, no sabía desde cuando había aprendido a mentir

Yelan asintió pero aún no le creía "Ying Fa, ve y báñate" Sakura asintió y se dirigió al baño, no le tenían que decir eso dos veces, se sentía sucia y quería quitarse su ropa y quemarla y quería bañarse hasta dejar de sentir las manos de Kyle

Cuando Sakura ya no estaba Yelan volteó a ver a Syaoran el cual seguía viendo al piso, Yelan puso su mano bajo la cara de Syaoran y la levantó para que Syaoran la viera

"Xiao Lang, se que me están mintiendo" Yelan le dijo en chino, por si Sakura estaba escuchando

Syaoran solo bajo la mirada, no le podía mentir a su mamá "No puedo decirte" Syaoran le contestó en chino

Yelan asintió "Les daré tiempo para que me digan, por lo mientras me voy a Hong Kong" le dijo aún en chino

Syaoran lo vio impresionado "Que??" dijo realmente sorprendido

"Tengo que hablar con el consejo sobre... tu supuesto matrimonio" Yelan le dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación para empacar

Syaoran la siguió "Cómo..." empezó a decir

"Tuve una larga plática con Meiling y Lien" Yelan le dijo simplemente

Syaoran suspiró "Cuando te vas??" le preguntó algo inseguro

"Mañana" Yelan dijo empacando sus cosas "Te dejaré firmados los permisos para el campamento y espero que te comportes" le dijo mandándole una mirada amenazadora

Syaoran asintió, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido y sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar "Ok, me iré a mi recámara" le dijo y se fue

Yelan vio tristemente la puerta por donde su único hijo había salido, sabía que estaba pasando por algo difícil, y no solo por lo del consejo si no porque también ella sabía de sus dificultades con Ying Fa, solo esperaba que pudiera sobrevivir dos semanas sin ella

***************************************

Syaoran se dejó caer en su cama y puso su brazo en su frente, tenia demasiados problemas, el consejo, Sakura, el mugroso de Kyle... cuando iba a poder tener una vida normal???

'Ojalá fuera un niño normal' el pensó cerrando sus ojos

Pero si el fuera normal, tal vez nunca hubiera conocido a Sakura, ya que solo se había mudado para estar lejos de la prensa de Hong Kong

'Sakura... porque esto te tiene que pasar también a ti??' pensó tristemente, iba a hacer que Kyle se alejara de ella, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, no iba a dejar que ninguna cosa le pasará, no iba a dejar que absolutamente nadie le hiciera daño, ahora entendía porque Kyu le había advertido

Syaoran de pronto se sentó en su cama, Kyu, el era otro gran misterio que tenia que descifrar, de pronto se había ido a Francia y sabía mas sobre Erica y Kyle de lo que aceptaba saber, en cuanto regresara de su viaje, iba a tener una seria plática con él.

***************************************

Francia

***************************************

Kyu tenía un extraño presentimiento, pero decidió no ponerle atención, ya tenía bastantes problemas como para pensar en si un presentimiento era verdadero

Maaya estaba acostada en su cama, se habían quedado hasta tarde platicando y recordando todas las cosas que pasaron cuando eran niños

'Si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo' Kyu recordó que Maaya le había dicho eso, ella había sufrido mucho con la muerte de su mamá y para poner las cosas peor, este compromiso que ninguno de los dos quería (según)

Kyu sacudió su cabeza y observó a Maaya la cual estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, el brillo de la luna se reflejaba en su cara y Kyu no podía evitar ver lo hermosa que se veía 'Creí que esta extraña atracción hacia ella se había ido' Kyu pensó un poco molesto consigo mismo

La razón por la que Kyu se había ido de Francia hace años, había sido por que se sentía atraído hacia Maaya y alguna vez llegó a pensar que era amor, y no queriendo arruinar una amistad tan especial, decidió huir de ella y de sus sentimientos

Kyu suspiró y sentó en la esquina de su cama 'Sakura' aunque tenía a alguien que en verdad quería, sentía que era incorrecto y que aún había un vacío en su corazón 'ella y Syaoran están hechos el uno para el otro, para que intervengo?'

Kyu sacudió su cabeza, estaba pensando cosas incoherentes, se iba a salir de este compromiso y luego iba a regresar a Tomoeda, donde su hermosa novia lo estaba esperando 'viviendo en casa de Syaoran'

Maaya abrió los ojos y vio a Kyu sentado en la esquina de su cama, viendo hacia la ventana "Kyu??" ella dijo en voz baja

Kyu volteo a verla y sonrió un poco "Regresa a dormir, ya es muy tarde y has de estar cansada" le dijo

Maaya sacudió su cabeza "Tu también te ves cansado, mejor me voy" ella dijo levantándose de la cama, pero Kyu puso sus manos en sus hombros 

"No estoy tan cansado, aunque me llevaste por todo Paris cargando tus bolsas... pero quédate ahí, yo puedo dormir en el sofá" Kyu le dijo con voz gentil

'Cómo no te puedo amar si me tratas así???' Maaya pensó tristemente mientras asentía y se volvía a recostar "Mañana veremos una forma para salirnos de este compromiso" Maaya le dijo a Kyu tratando de sonar casual

Kyu asintió "Pero en todo caso, creo que si me tengo que casar con alguien, me alegra que seas tu y no una desconocida" le dijo con una sonrisa

Maaya sonrió un poco "Mejor casado con tu mejor amiga no??" Kyu asintió 'Lástima que nunca me vas a ver mas que como eso' ella pensó tristemente

Kyu le dio un beso en la frente "Vete a dormir" le dijo y se levantó y se dirigió al sofá cama que tenía en su recámara, aunque Sakura le importaba mucho, y la quería, si no se podía salir de ese compromiso con Maaya, todo estaría bien, nadie lo conocía mejor que ella

'Y en un nivel subconsciente de mi cerebro, estoy feliz de que sea ella y no otra' pensó mientras se quedaba dormido

***************************************

Kyle llegó y azotó la puerta de tras de el "Mendigo Li arruina mis planes" murmuró enojado, se acercó y pateo la cosa mas cercana, la cual fue una pequeña mesa

"Porqué tanto ruido?" Erica preguntó saliendo de su recámara, la había despertado el sonido de una puerta azotándose, vio a Kyle parado en frente de una mesa volteada con una cara molesta "Supongo que las cosas no salieron como querías" le dijo en tono medio burlón

"Cállate, ese estúpido novio tuyo llegó y arruinó todo" Kyle le dijo molestó y dejándose caer en el sillón

"Syaoran??? Pues dónde planeabas hacerlo?? En frente de su casa??" Erica le preguntó cruzando los brazos

"La tenía bajo mi control... y no estaba cerca de su casa, no sé como llegó ese..." Kyle dijo molestó y viendo feo a su hermana

Erica se sentó en frente de el cruzando las piernas "Cuál es el siguiente plan?? Y cómo rayos dejaste que escaparan!!! Pueden ir a la policía..." Erica dijo pensando mejor las cosas

"No irán, los amenacé con hacerle algo a sus queridos amigos, Li no es tan estúpido como para arriesgar la seguridad de sus amigos" Kyle dijo viendo hacia el techo, había estado tan cerca

"Espero que te tomen en serio, si no estaremos en muchos problemas" Erica dijo molesta

"Créeme, me tomaron en serio" Kyle dijo con una sonrisa malévola

"Que haremos ahora??" Erica preguntó con voz molesta, quien iba a decir que Syaoran iba a llegar en el momento indicado y salvar a su preciosa cerecita

Kyle se quedó pensando por un momento y siguió viendo hacia el techo "Esperaremos al campamento" le dijo simplemente

"No es mas peligroso?? Ahí estarán sus amigos y los maestros" Erica dijo viendo a Kyle confundida

"Es mas arriesgado claro... pero si hacemos las cosas bien, resolveremos esto... lo único que me molesta es que los maestros harán las parejas, hay una oportunidad de una entre cien de que me toque con la cerecita" Kyle dijo viendo a su hermana

Erica se quedó pensando y empezó a jugar con su cabello "Mmmm... decisiones, decisiones..." luego se encogió de hombros "Solo planea algo y ya veré como arreglamos las cosas" le dijo "Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que dormir, no me quiero perder la cara de Sakura mañana que llegue a la escuela" dijo con una sonrisa malévola "Tal vez no le hiciste nada... pero el trauma estará ahí" dijo y se fue a su recámara

Kyle vio hacia donde su hermana se había ido y luego vio para el techo "Estoy seguro de que así será... lamento admitirlo pero la prima de Li es atractiva, tal vez me divierta con ella después" Kyle pensó con una sonrisa malévola "aunque también lo es la otra chica que está siempre con Sakura" dijo después de pensarlo un poco, quién iba a decir que el ir a Tomoeda iba a ser tan divertido???

***************************************

Sakura estaba en el baño, en la regadera, con agua fría recorriendo su cuerpo y ella se tallaba fuertemente queriendo quitar el sentimiento de las manos de Kyle en su cuerpo, se estaba tallando tan fuerte que sus brazos estaban rojos y un poco de sangre le estaba empezando a salir 'Me siento tan sucia, porqué a mi??' Sakura pensó mientras lagrimas recorrían su rostro

Sakura salió de la regadera temblando intensamente y estaba segura de que se iba a enfermar por bañarse tan tarde con agua fría, pero eso en verdad no le importaba. Se paró frente al espejo y vio su reflejo, aquel brillo que sus ojos siempre tenían se había ido y en cambio se encontraba una "sombra" que abarcaba toda su cara

Sakura se puso un pants y una sudadera que le quedaban enormes y salió del baño aún temblando y se dirigió a su recámara, entró y cerró con seguro antes de dirigirse a su cama y meterse debajo de las cobijas para poder seguir llorando en silencio

Syaoran salió de su recámara al escuchar que Sakura había salido del baño, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Sakura se había encerrado en su recámara

El se acercó y tocó gentilmente la puerta de ella "Sakura?" el dijo en voz baja, desde donde estaba se escuchaba como Sakura lloraba y Syaoran solo quería entrar y abrazarla y asegurarle que todo estaba bien y que nada le iba a volver a pasar, pero ella no abría la puerta

"Sakura por favor abre la puerta" Syaoran dijo tristemente, pero ella seguía sin abrir "Por favor" Syaoran susurro mientras ponía su cabeza en la puerta 'esto fue mi culpa' Syaoran pensó al borde de las lagrimas

Y mientras, dentro de la recámara, Sakura lloraba al escuchar a Syaoran, y con una mano agarraba fuertemente una de las esquinas de su almohada, mientras que la otra mano estaba debajo de la almohada

'Estoy sucia, nadie me debe de ver, en especial tu Syao' ella pensó tristemente, sentía que todo había sido su culpa y Syaoran era demasiado bueno para estar cerca de algo tan sucio como ella

Y aunque su corazón gritaba por Syaoran, ella no se movía de su posición y en algún momento se quedó dormida, totalmente fatigada

Y afuera de su puerta, Syaoran estaba sentado, recargado en la pared, el sentimiento de culpa se lo estaba comiendo por dentro y sin querer el también se quedó dormido

En esa posición Yelan lo encontró horas después, si hinco frente a el y puso una mano en su hombro y gentilmente lo sacudi

"Xiao Lang" susurró mientras lo sacudía

Syaoran abrió sus ojos lentamente, y al principio no sabía que hacía en el piso, pero luego recordó los acontecimientos de hace unas horas

Yelan lo observaba preocupadamente, parecía que Syaoran traía el peso del mundo sobre los hombros "me tengo que ir hijo" le dijo con tristeza en su voz, no le gustaba ver a Syaoran as

Syaoran asintió y se levantó lentamente junto con su mamá, vio una vez mas la puerta de Sakura y luego siguió a su mam

Yelan se puso un abrigo y Syaoran vio una sola maleta en el piso, luego Yelan se acercó a su hijo, Syaoran estaba viendo para abajo y ella gentilmente levantó su cara

"Todo va a estar bien" Yelan le dijo con cariño

Syaoran suspiro y bajo la mirada "Quisiera creer eso" le dijo en voz baja y llena de tristeza

"Solo dale tiempo" Yelan dijo, refiriéndose a todos sus problemas, sabía que el había estado afuera esperando a que Sakura le abriera la puerta, no quería que su hijo sufriera y no quería que Sakura sufriera tampoco, por eso iba a intentar arreglar uno de los problemas de él

Syaoran asintió y Yelan lo abrazó "Regresaré en dos semanas" le dijo, luego se levantó y tras mirar una vez más a su único hijo, salió del departamento, tomó el taxi que la estaba esperando y se dirigió al aeropuerto donde iba a tomar un avión que la llevaría a su ciudad natal a enfrentar a un grupo de ancianos los cuales eran muy difíciles de convencer

***************************************

Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling y Lien estaban en la escuela esperando a que Sakura y Syaoran llegaran, pero al parecer no tenían planeado llegar temprano o no llegar a clases

"Porqué no llegaran, Sakura siempre llegar tarde, pero Syaoran..." Tomoyo dijo algo preocupada

"Tal vez fueron a dejar a la mamá de Syaoran al aeropuerto" Lien dijo despreocupado

Mailing sacudió su cabeza "Tía Yelan no los dejaría faltar"

La puerta del salón se abrió y por ella entraron Kyle y Erica seguidos del profesor, Kyle volteo a ver al grupito y al no ver a Sakura o a Syaoran sonrió un poco haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Tomoyo

"Estas bien?" Eriol preguntó notando que Tomoyo había temblado

"No es nada" Tomoyo dijo sacudiendo su cabeza y viendo de reojo a Kyle el cual estaba sentado como si fuera el rey del mundo y eso le daba mala espina "estoy segura que no es nada" ella dijo tratando de convencerse mientras Eriol la veía un poco confundido

Kyle se sentó en su banca con una gran sonrisa 'Después de todo, lo que hice no fue en vano' pensó felizmente, si Sakura y Syaoran habían faltado, eso significaba que Sakura estaba afectada, claro que aún tenía que verla para comprobarlo, pero para eso tenía toda una semana de campamento

Meiling se estaba empezando a preocupar, no era normal que Syaoran faltara

"Tal vez Sakura se enfermó y se quedo a cuidarla o viceversa" Lien dijo viendo que Meiling estaba preocupada

Meiling sacudió su cabeza "Ayer estaban bien los dos" dijo aún preocupada

"Tal vez apenas en la noche se enfermaron" Lien dijo tratando de convencerla

Meiling se quedó pensando "algo no está bien" dijo en voz baja

Lien suspiró y abrazó a Meiling "Cuando salgamos de la escuela vamos a verlos, esta bien?" le preguntó gentilmente

Meiling asintió dejándose abrazar por Lien, volteo un poco y cruzó la mirada con Tomoyo la cual también tenía cara de que sentía que algo estaba mal 'espero que estén bien' ambas pensaron con gran preocupación

Mientras Erica y Kyle los veían sonriendo abiertamente

"Crees que les digan lo que hiciste?" Erica preguntó un poco preocupada

Kyle sacudió la cabeza "Le advertí al pequeño lobo que si decían algo sus amigos pagarían las consecuencias" dijo sonriendo

Erica asintió "Por lo menos saben que hablamos en serio" dijo felizmente

Kyle asintió 'pero si el quisiera, nos podría meter en problemas, tengo suerte de que sea un tonto' pensó refiriéndose a Syaoran y a su posición en el clan

***************************************

FRANCIA

***************************************

Maaya abrió los ojos notando que ya era de día, se levantó y vio alrededor y al no ver a Kyu se preocupo un poco

"Buenos días" Kyu dijo entrando en la habitación comiendo un pedazo de pan dulce

"Buenos días... ya desayunaste??" Maaya dijo un poco resentida

Kyu sacudió su cabeza "Te estaba esperando, pero duermes tanto que me dio hambre y baje a la cocina por algo de comer" dijo mordiendo su pan

Maaya se estiró "Bueno... me das pan?" le dijo al escuchar que su estómago rugía

Kyu sonrió malévolamente y sacudió su cabeza dándole otra mordida a su pan "Consigue tu propio pan"

Maaya lo vio feo "Gran amigo que eres, quieres verme morir de hambre"

Kyu sonrió "Claro, como todo amigo"

Maaya se paró y le intentó quitar el pan a Kyu, pero el era mas alto que ella así que solo estiró su brazo "Dame!!!" Maaya dijo sonando como niña chiquita

Kyu la vio un poco raro y sacudió su cabeza "No!" le dijo sonando como niño chiquito

En ese momento la mamá de Kyu pasó por ahí y sonrió al ver a su hijo y a Maaya peleando "Si tan solo el viera lo que yo" murmuró antes de sacudir su cabeza y seguir caminando "desde niños se la pasan peleando" dijo recordando los viejos tiempos

De regreso con Kyu y Maaya, ella estaba saltando intentando quitarle el pan "No seas egoísta" le dijo

"En vez de hacer tanto show, porqué no bajas por uno??" Kyu dijo estirando mas su brazo para que Maaya no le quitara el pan 'parece que jamás hemos comido pan en nuestras vidas' pensó con una sonrisa viendo a Maaya haciendo pucheros

"Bien!" Maaya dijo enojada y se dio la vuelta, Kyu bajo la mano y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Maaya se volvió a voltear y le quitó el pan y se fue corriendo

"Oyes, eso es trampa, dame mi pan y consigue el tuyo" Kyu gritó corriendo detrás de Maaya

"No!" Maaya gritó corriendo y comiéndose el pan, al girar en una esquina chocó con la hermana de Kyu "Ooops perdón" dijo y se fue corriendo a esconderse

La hermana de Kyu se quedó parada viendo como Maaya corría, en eso vio que su hermano iba corriendo hacia ella

"Rei, has visto pasar a Maaya?" Kyu dijo tomando aire

Rei se quedó pensando y puso un dedo debajo de su barbilla pretendiendo pensar fuertemente "Mmmm no lo creo" dijo en voz pensativa

"Apuesto a que si la viste y no me quieres decir" Kyu dijo viendo feo a su hermana

"Tal vez... para que la quieres?" Rei dijo sonriendo malévolamente

"Se llevó mi pan!!" Kyu dijo indignado

Rei se le quedó viendo con cara de "bromeas verdad?" luego ella sacudió su cabeza "como si no hubiera suficiente pan en esta casa, parece que no has comido pan en toda tu vida" 

Kyu hizo rodar sus ojos "Claro" le dijo y se fue a buscar a Maaya, tomaría venganza

"Ah por cierto, mamá dice que tal vez Maaya y yo vamos contigo a Japón" Rei gritó sonriendo

Kyu se paró por un momento antes de sacudir su cabeza "Mátenme" gritó, si su hermana iba con el, iba a ser toda una pesadilla

***************************************

Syaoran estaba haciendo algo de comer, aunque Sakura seguía sin salir de su recámara y estaba empezando a preocuparse 'no presionarla' Syaoran pensó recordando lo que su mamá había dicho

Sakura abrió la puerta de su recámara y después de tomar aire se dirigió a la cocina con Syaoran, después de pensarlo, no era justo que Syaoran sufriera por cosas que no eran su problema, así que había decidido actuar feliz, o intentar actuar feliz

"Syao?" Sakura dijo entrando a la cocina

Syaoran se sorprendió tanto al escuchar a Sakura que dejo caer un plato al piso, no esperaba verla por lo menos en otra hora "Rayos" dijo, ese era uno de los platos favoritos de su mam

Sakura se le quedó viendo al plato "Quieres que te traiga una pluma y un papel?" le pregunt

Syaoran la vio con cara rara "Eh? Para que?" le dijo levantando los pedazos de plato

"Para que escribas tu testamento, si me dejas tu reproductor de MP3 te lo agradeceré inmensamente" Sakura dijo con una sonrisa

Syaoran lo vio confundido, hace unas horas no lo quería ver y ahora le hacía bromas "Si muero, no te dejaré nada, es tu culpa" le dijo levantando el plato roto

Sakura lo vio feo "Y porque es eso?" le dijo algo enojada

"Me sorprendiste!!" Syaoran dijo indignado

"Y según tu eres muy valiente" Sakura murmuró haciendo rodar sus ojos

"Pues si estas en mis pesadillas que quieres que haga?" Syaoran dijo bromeando

"Síguele y verás" Sakura dijo amenazándolo

"Aja..." Syaoran dijo no haciéndole caso, Sakura estaba actuando raro, como si nada hubiera pasado, no sabía si sentirse aliviado o preocupado

"No fuimos a la escuela" Sakura dijo viendo el reloj

"En serio? Yo creí que si" Syaoran dijo sarcásticamente y tirando en la basura los restos del plato, si tenía suerte su mamá no se daría cuenta

Sakura lo vio feo "Bueno por lo menos podré ver la tv todo el día" dijo dirigiéndose a la sala

"Oh claro que no, tenemos que limpiar el departamento, mi mamá se fue de viaje" Syaoran dijo dándole una escoba

"Se fue? A dónde?" Sakura dijo sorprendida

"A Hong Kong" Syaoran dijo agarrando un nuevo plato

Sakura lo vio confundida "A tu ciudad natal, para que?" 

Syaoran se encogió de hombros, si sabía para que se había ido su mamá, pero no era momento para decirle a Sakura "Regresará en dos semanas" le dijo

Sakura asintió un poco confundida "No estas en problemas verdad??" preguntó recordando al consejo

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza "Si estuviera, crees que seguiría aquí?" le dijo, esperando que le creyera, si estaba en problemas, pero ella no tenía que saber eso

"Pues no, creo que no" Sakura dijo pensativamente, tal vez no era nada, pero sentía que Syaoran estaba ocultando algo "Iré a barrer la sala" dijo felizmente y se fue

"A barrer no a ver la tv" Syaoran grit

"Aja" Sakura dijo, prendiendo la tv, podía barrer mientras veía la tv

Syaoran se quedó pensando, Sakura estaba actuando como si nada y ella creía que el no se daba cuenta, pero el sabía que ella lo hacía para que no se preocupara, lo que ella no sabía es que el se preocupaba mas por como estaba actuando, pero no iba mencionar nada e iba a pretender que no notaba que Sakura estaba actuando, tal vez con el paso del tiempo, ella le iba a decir como se sentía en verdad

***************************************

Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling y Lien estaban afuera del departamento de Syaoran , habían decidido ir todos a ver si estaban bien

Meiling tocó la puerta pero nadie abría, vio confundida a Lien el cual se encogió de hombros y volvió a tocar la puerta más fuerte

La puerta se abrió y Syaoran asomó la cabeza, estaba todo mojado y tenía burbujas en el cabello "Syaoran?" Meiling dijo confundido

"Ah hola" Syaoran dijo sin abrir mas la puerta "que hacen aquí?" les dijo viendo para adentro del departamento antes de volver a voltear a ver a sus amigos

"Estábamos preocupados porque no fueron a la escuela" Meiling dijo tratando de ver detrás de Syaoran

Por un momento los ojos de Syaoran se pusieron serios, pero desapareció rápidamente "Oh" fue lo único que dijo

"Que están haciendo?" Eriol preguntó con una sonrisa malévola

Syaoran lo vio feo antes de decir "Nada"

"Syaoran!!" alguien gritó desde adentro y Syaoran sonrió un poco y se volteo

Meiling aprovechó para abrir la puerta y todos entraron y vieron confundidos la escena frente a ellos

El piso estaba mojado y Sakura estaba en el suelo con burbujas en el cabello y toda mojada, una cubeta estaba a su lado volteada, por lo que ella estaba sentada en el piso mojado y Syaoran se reía desde donde estaba, también estaba empapado

"Que les pasó?" Tomoyo dijo viendo alrededor

"Ah hola" Sakura dijo y se intentó levantar, pero se resbaló y se volvió a caer de sentón

"Si por esto faltaron a la escuela... quiero faltar mañana para mojarme" Lien dijo felizmente

Sakura vio para abajo por un momento pero después sonrió como si nada, Tomoyo fue la única que notó eso

Los demás se fueron a sentar en la sala mientras Syaoran ayudaba a Sakura a levantarse "Syaoran dejó la cubeta en el piso y no la vi y me caí, y como venganza agarré la otra cubeta y se la vacié en su cabeza" Sakura dijo orgullosamente

"Ay y yo sin mi cámara" Tomoyo dijo

"No es mi culpa que seas una despistada" Syaoran le dijo a Sakura, ella estaba actuando como si nada para que sus amigos no se dieran cuenta de que algo estaba mal, hace un rato Syaoran la había visto viendo hacia la ventana con una cara triste y cuando Syaoran le había hablado, Sakura había saltado y lo había visto con ojos llenos de miedo antes de volver a cambiar y sonreír como si nada estuviera mal

Sakura se fue a cambiar y Syaoran iba a hacer lo mismo pero Tomoyo lo detuvo, aprovechó que todos estaban viendo la tv

"Algo esta mal con Sakura verdad?" Tomoyo le dijo a Syaoran, era mas una afirmación que una pregunta

Syaoran la vio tristemente "No..." le dijo

Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza "La conozco Syaoran, que pasa?" le dijo un poco enojada

Syaoran suspiró "No es mi secreto para decir" le dijo tristemente y se fue a cambiar

Tomoyo se quedó pesando, por la mirada de Syaoran, algo definitivamente estaba mal y Sakura no quería que ellos supieran y al parecer Syaoran no iba a decir nada, tendría que investigar ella

Regresó a la sala y se sentó junto a Eriol la cual notó que Tomoyo estaba rara "Pasa algo?" le preguntó en voz baja y preocupado

"No sé" Tomoyo le dijo sinceramente, era verdad, no sabía que pasaba

Eriol la abrazó "No te preocupes, ya nos dirán" le dijo gentilmente

Tomoyo lo volteo a ver sorprendida, creía que había sido la única que se había dado cuenta, Eriol la vio con una pequeña sonrisa "También son mis amigos y los conozco, se que están fingiendo" le dijo "Solo que no dije nada para que ellos nos digan por su propia cuenta" Tomoyo asintió sabiendo que era verdad, solo esperaba que no les dijeran cuando ya fuera demasiado tarde

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Qué les podemos decir??? Primero que nada les queremos explicar unas cosas:

1) Sabemos que Sakura está actuando demasiado bien para lo que le pasó, cualquier otra persona estaría mas "traumada" pero Sakura se siente culpable de lo que pasó y no quiere que Syaoran se sienta culpable, si se dieron cuenta Sakura escuchó a Syaoran cuando estaba él afuera de su recámara y no le gustó que Syaoran se pusiera así, por eso finge estar bien, para que Syaoran no se sienta mal, y hace lo mismo para que TEML no se den cuenta, pero aún tiene el recuerdo y aún está afectada, solo que no lo demuestra

2) Sinceramente este capítulo no tuvo tanta acción, fue mas que nada un capítulo emocional, que era nuestro propósito, así que en verdad esperamos que les haya gustado, pero si no les gustó, prometemos que el próximo capítulo tendrá mas acción

Josh – Y bueno ya dicho eso les queremos agradecer que se tomen el tiempo de leer y mandar reviews, significa mucho para nosotros

Liz – (cantando) You're one in a million, once in a lifetime…

Josh – Ya deja de cantar eso!!!

Liz – Nooo!!! Me gusta mucho esa canción!!!

Josh – Ay... bueno yo me despediré porque esta niña está traumada con una canción

Liz – You made me discover one the stars above us you're one in a million…

Josh – Ven???

Liz – Jejeje usaré esta canción para el fic. Solo tengo que pensar en la escena (pensando) mmmm

Josh – No por favor

Liz – Yupi ya pensé en una escena!!! (se va corriendo a escribir mientras tararea la canción)

Josh suspira – Bueno recuerden 5 reviews... nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que no tardará tanto como este BYE!!!


	19. Peligro a la vuelta

Teníamos planeado actualizar el sábado, pero el capítulo aún no estaba listo así que hasta hoy lo pudimos actualizar... bueno creo que este capítulo es bueno y en verdad esperamos que les guste y como dijimos en el capítulo pasado, ya no los hicimos esperar tanto no???

Bueno ahora queremos agradecer a:

Liver: Gracias por tu review!!! En verdad no nos gustó el capítulo pasado por la falta de acción pero ni modo, si ustedes icen que nos quedó bien, creo que confiaremos en ustedes, y bueno lo que traman T y M se los diremos luego aunque tal vez si sepas

Littleblackrose: Creo que nadie se espera lo que va a pasar cuando regresen... quien sabe, tal vez los sorprendamos, gracias por tu review!!!

YaShi: Ay no hemos podido leer tu fic, pero lo leeremos pronto ok??? Bueno gracias por tus comentarios y en verdad nos alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado, aunque no tuvo mucha acción y bueno ah si perdón por la tardanza del capítulo pasado, gracias por tu review!!!

SaKuRa-wEn: Lamentamos no haber puesto review en tu fic, pero la haremos pronto ok??? Tienes mucha razón, la inspiración se va, lo cual ya nos ha pasado, pero Liz tiene tanta imaginación que no pasa muy seguido y gracias por todo lo que dijiste, en verdad nos alegra que nos digan esas cosas, Liz quiere llegar a ser una gran escritora y le emociona que les guste el fic. Y bueno la verdad les dimos un descanso porque este capitulo está mas... bueno ya verás. Bueno en verdad te agradecemos por todo lo que dijiste y gracias por mandar review!!!

yukino8: Una vez más lamentamos no haber leído tus fics pero lo haremos (Creo que tendremos mucho que leer) y sobre la pregunta de Kyu no te podemos decir, pero te diremos que tu olfato es bueno... gracias por tu review!!!

.:Hoshimeisita-chan:. Ooops no pusimos escenas KM pero las pondremos solo para ti en el próximo capítulo, bueno como habíamos dicho, ahora le toca sufrir a Syaoran y ya veras que tanto lo hacemos sufrir (somos malos) bueno gracias por tu review!!!

Nattyxan: creo que todos lo odiamos, y lo seguiremos odiando!!! Gracias por tu review!!!

Cherry: Creo que no supimos cual era la petición de todos los lectores, tienen tantas :) pero si nos la dices te lo agradeceremos, bueno en cuanto lo del adelanto del siguiente, lo pensaremos de aquí a que termine el capítulo y luego verás si lo pusimos, aunque tal vez no sea del capítulo, tal vez sea del fic en general... y bueno pobre de tu hermana, has intentado tomar leche caliente antes de dormir??? Liz dice que a veces funciona, ya que ella también sufre de insomnio... gracias por tu review!!!

Ciakaira: No se parecen!!!! Ay ya me doy... siempre dirán que somos algo, bueno gracias por tu review y sinceramente no sabemos que pasará con Kyle y Erica al final del fic.

Celina Sosa: Si la verdad si se quieren y TE son así desde el anime así que decidimos ponerles las mismas cualidades... bueno gracias por tu review!!!

Chii: Una vez mas pedimos perdón por que la vez pasada nos tardamos demasiado en actualizar pero por eso regresamos al ritmo anterior de actualizar por lo menos cada semana y si todo sale bien lo seguiremos haciendo así... gracias por tu review!!!

pequeña Saku: Esperamos que sigas viva y échale ganas a la escuela!!! La verdad tu review pasado nos gustó, nos gustan los reviews largos... bueno esperamos que aún puedas seguir leyendo y que no te hayan matado, sabemos como pueden ser los padres ah si y Kat te manda saludos,  ah y pues que bueno que ya no abuses de tu teclado, pobre de el aunque en verdad entendemos como te sentiste y bueno Yelan intentará arreglar las cosas pero no prometemos nada oki??? gracias por tu review!!!

Seinko: Kyu no llega para el campamento, de hecho no le verán en Tomoeda por un rato... y sobre como sabrán los demás, tendrás que esperar un poco para saber eso, gracias por tu review!!!

Mako: Créeme no serás el único que lo va a querer matar... bueno no te podemos adelantar nada de lo que hará Kyle pero bueno... gracias por tu review!!!

Sindy: No parecemos!!! Bueno no verán escenas SS en un rato (si lo sé la desgracia de la vida) pero los verán juntos en otro sentido... gracias por leer el fic y por mandar review!!!

bluegirl88: Nosotros también lloraremos cuando el fic acabe, pero aún falta para eso... la lección no sabemos la verdad hemos estado pensando en eso y aún no se nos ocurre nada, pero ya pensaremos en algo, aunque tenemos algo planeado para asustar a KE pero no lo diremos jejeje gracias por tu review!!!

hibary maxwell: Prometemos no hacerla pasar por nada mas feo de lo que pasó, ahora le toca a Syao (jejejeje) bueno creo que tendríamos muchos miembros del club matemos a Kyle, creo que lo formaremos. Gracias por tu review!!!

Korishiteru: Creo que Syaoran ya era así en el anime... bueno creo, la tipa en la que me basé se llamaba Andrea, pero ni modo de ponerle ese nombre... todos los odiamos no te preocupes, gracias por tu review!!!

Undine: Gracias por tu comentario y por tu review!!!

Shiharu: Si la verdad ni a nosotros nos gusto, esperamos que este capítulo si te guste y no se te haga aburrido, gracias por tu review!!!

kamira-chan: Bueno no pusimos mucho romance porque como Kyu y Sakura son novios pues no se puede, pero si pusimos mas acción!!! Gracias por tu review!!!

Thinia_Milondra: La verdad todos los demás capítulos son dinámicos pero ese en especial no, la verdad no sabíamos como escribir ese capítulo, pero ni modo, creo que este es mejor que los demás y esperamos que te guste, gracias por tu review!!!

Spikelover: Gracias por leer el fic y en especial por pensar así de él, la verdad no estamos esforzando mucho para que les guste y que no se aburran, esperamos que sigas leyendo y gracias por tu review!!!

Sakume Nohara: Gracias por tu review y no te preocupes como dices mas tarde que nunca, bueno yo (Josh) estoy estudiando diseño industrial y Liz quiere estudiar lo mismo porque le conté como era y se emocionó aunque antes quería estudiar veterinaria, ah si y Liz dice que Abril es el mejor mes aunque yo digo que es Julio pero cada quien tiene su opinión, gracias por tu review!!! Ah si y feliz cumpleaños atrasado también

Cerezo Astorya: Perdón porque no hemos leído tus fics o por no entrar en tu comunidad pero en verdad no hemos podido pero prometemos hacerlo pronto, gracias por leer el fic y por todos tus comentarios y si la verdad tenemos muchos errores de ortografía pero pues ya ni modo por eso ahora checamos los capítulos mas detenidamente pero bueno a veces se nos pasan cosas... y bueno nos alegra que el fic. Te llegué tanto como para que quieras llorar y en verdad esperamos que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando el fic. Gracias por tu review!!!

Cincodlik: Jejeje de hecho ya sabemos que les va a pasar, pero bueno eres el primero que nos pide eso... gracias por tu review!!!

Meiling-Chan: Jejeje la verdad todavía tenemos un personaje que les dará mas miedo, pero no revelaremos nada ahora, y bueno prometemos no desaparecer antes de avisarles para que ya no creas que nos raptaron, y bueno la escena de Liz será para un capítulo futuro, siempre inventa escenas para capítulos futuros y no se concentra en los que necesitamos (suspiro) gracias por tu review!!!

Nicky: Gracias por tu review y por leer el fic. Esperamos que te guste este capítulo!!!

La verdad queremos agradecerles a todos por el apoyo que nos han brindado en todo este tiempo y esperamos que sigan leyendo y que nos sigan a poyando como siempre ya que sin ustedes pues hace mucho que hubiéramos dejado de escribir... ahora si los dejamos con este capítulo...****

" " Estoy hablando!!!

' ' Estoy pensando!!!

( ) El autor nos comparte sus pensamientos

***** Cambio de lugar o escena

Es difícil ser mejores amigos 

Capitulo 17 "Peligro a la vuelta"

Sakura estaba sentada en la sala totalmente relajada, tenía el control remoto en su mano y estaba cambiando de canales cada 5 segundos

Syaoran salió de su recámara arrastrando su mochila para acampar junto con la casa de campaña y su sleeping bag, vio a Sakura en el sillón y sacudió su cabeza "No piensas empacar?" le dijo arrastrando sus cosas hasta la puerta

Sakura levantó la mirada, miro a Syaoran y regresó su mirada al televisor "Ya lo hice" le dijo simplemente

"Poner tu sleeping bag encima de lo que va a ser tu maleta no cuenta como empacar Sakura" Syaoran le dijo poniendo la bolsa de dormir encima de su mochila en la que tenía su ropa

Sakura vio a Syaoran feo "Cómo sabes eso? Acaso estabas en mi recámara?" le dijo un poco molesta

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza "Pase por tu recámara y te vi"

Sakura sacó su lengua "Ahorita lo hago" le dijo y regresó a ver la televisión

Syaoran se acercó a donde Sakura estaba y le quitó el control remoto "Ahorita significa en este momento" le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica

Sakura vio feo a Syaoran antes de levantarse del sillón "Bien" le dijo molesta

Syaoran vio como se alejaba enojada y sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa, el sabía que ella no estaba enojada, bueno tal vez estaba un poco, pero en verdad tenía que empacar o mañana el iba a sufrir las consecuencias

Syaoran dejo el control remoto en el sillón y sin apagar la tv regresó a donde su sleeping bag se estaba cayendo, de nuevo, de su mochila

"Y ahora en otras noticias la policía de Tokio nos informa que el asesino Shingo escapó la madrugada de hoy..." una reportera estaba diciendo en la televisión, Syaoran no se había dado cuenta que le había dejado en las noticias "la policía está pidiendo a la comunidad que estén alerta y que informen a las autoridades en caso de ver a este sujeto ya que es sumamente peligroso..." la reportera siguió diciendo, mostrando una foto del asesino

"Me alegra que nos vayamos de campamento" Sakura dijo desde la puerta de su recámara

Syaoran levantó la mirada, no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí "Porqué?" le dijo viendo hacia el televisor, donde la reportera seguía hablando sobre el asesino suelto

Sakura sacó su sleeping bag y lo llevó hasta donde estaba Syaoran "Porque para cuando regresemos ya lo han de haber atrapado... o crees que nos siga hasta el campamento??" Sakura dijo con cara asustada

Syaoran hizo rodar sus ojos "No creo que un asesino como ese se interese en un par de niños como nosotros Saku... y mucho menos creo que nos siga hasta el campamento... no hay de que preocuparse" Syaoran dijo

Sakura seguía con cara asustada pero asintió "Hoe!!! No metí mi linterna y todas esas cosas!!" dijo con las manos en la cara y se fue corriendo hasta su recámara

Syaoran sonrió y sacudió su cabeza, había pasado ya una semana desde el incidente y Sakura parecía estarlo tomando mejor que el... de hecho el sentimiento de culpa aún no lo dejaba y el día que había ido a la escuela, Sakura prácticamente lo había tenido que amarrar a su silla para que no matara a Kyle

Syaoran revisó una vez mas sus cosas para ver si no se le olvidaba algo y en ese momento recordó que Sakura tenía su linterna, las habían comprado el día de ayer, Syaoran fue a la recámara de Sakura y la vio metiendo sus cosas apresuradamente a su mochila, estaba metiendo todo revuelto, pero así era ella

"Tienes las linternas??" Syaoran preguntó de la nada y vio como Sakura se sobresaltaba y lo volteaba a ver muy asustada, pero al ver que era Syaoran la mirada había desaparecido como por arte de magia

"C... claro" Sakura dijo aún asustada, por un momento había creído escuchar la voz de Kyle, nadie lo sabía, pero aún tenía miedo de él y aunque aparentaba ser fuerte, a veces cuando algún hombre le hablaba, escuchaba la voz de Kyle

"Estas bien??" Syaoran preguntó realmente preocupado

Sakura asintió y sonrió "Esque la noticia del asesino... aún me está dando vueltas en la cabeza" ella dijo como si no fuera gran cosa y le dio su linterna

Syaoran tomó la linterna y asintió, sabía que eso era mentira, pero no quería decir nada "Voy a estar en mi recámara por si necesitas algo" le dijo a Sakura antes de salirse e ir a su recámara, Sakura solo asintió.

Syaoran se fue a su recámara y se paró en medio de ella cerrando los ojos, no sabía que hacer para que Sakura hablara con alguien sobre lo que había pasado y el sabía que eso le iba a dar problemas a ella en el futuro

Syaoran suspiró y abrió sus ojos, al abrirlos sintió que el mundo se movía y por un momento creyó que estaba temblando, pero al ver hacia abajo sintió como si el piso estuviera dando vueltas, volvió a cerrar sus ojos 'Que pasa?' se preguntó a si mismo

Volvió a abrir sus ojos e intentó caminar para poder sentarse en su cama, pero al solo moverse un poco, sintió un ataque de mareos y casi se caía, Syaoran cerró sus ojos y respiró lentamente 'No es nada' se repitió a si mismo una y otra vez

Lo mismo le había estado pasando desde hace 2 días y aunque se repetía a si mismo que no era nada, una pequeña parte de él se estaba empezando a asustar, sabía que eso no era normal, pero esperaba que se le pasara pronto

***************************************

Meiling y Lien estaba en una tienda deportiva, en donde vendía casas de campaña y sleeping bags, no habían traído equipo para acampar desde Hong Kong, solo habían traído su ropa y ahora tenían que comprar una casa de campaña para Lien, Meiling tenía planeado quedarse en la casa de campaña de Tomoyo, que era lo suficientemente grande para 5 personas

"Esta me gusta" Meiling dijo apuntando a una casa de campaña que estaba exageradamente grande y cara

Lien la vio con una mirada rara "No pienso compartir mi casa de campaña con medio grupo" le dijo

Meiling hizo una cara triste "Pero a mi me gusta" le dijo haciendo puchero

Lien se rió y le dio un beso "No, está muy grande Mei" le dijo y la llevó a ver casas mas pequeñas, antes de que viera otra mas grande y cara

Meiling vio "tristemente" a Lien, pero después de cómo 5 segundos volvió a sonreír, sentía como si estuvieran comprando una casa para que los dos vivieran

"Mira esta está pequeña y decente" Lien dijo enseñándole una pequeña casa de campaña de color amarilla, era para 3 personas

Meiling vio con un poco de desconfianza la casa que Lien le estaba enseñando "No entiendo, no van a compartir Xiao Lang, Eriol y tu?" ella dijo viendo alrededor, si no podía comprar una casa de campaña grande, por lo menos iba a gastar mucho dinero en su sleeping bag

Lien sacudió su cabeza "Ya conoces a Syaoran, le encanta su privacidad, aunque sabemos que no le molestaría compartir con Ying Fa" dijo sonriendo

Meiling le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo a Lien "No los has notado extraños?" dijo viendo un sleeping bag rojo que casi, casi la estaba llamando

"Extraños... en que sentido?" Lien dijo agarrando la caja que tenía la casa de campaña que quería

"No se... Syaoran a estado muy serio" Meiling dijo

"Que no eso es normal??" Lien dijo caminado con Meiling hacia un sleeping bag rojo que estaba exageradamente grande

Meiling sacudió su cabeza "No... a estado mas serio de lo normal" ella dijo tocando el sleeping bag, había decidido que quería ese, ahora solo tenía que convencer a Lien de pagar por el

Lien vio con desconfianza al sleeping bag, sabía lo que Meiling estaba planeando y no pensaba pagar tanto dinero por algo que no iba a usar seguido "Tal vez no es nada... tal vez luego nos digan, hay que esperar... no piensas tomar ese sleeping bag verdad?" él dijo viendo a Meiling con desconfianza

Meiling hizo cara de perrito triste "Si... mira es perfecto para mi" dijo 

Lien sacudió su cabeza "Está muy grande!!! Solo lo vas a usar que... 3 veces en tu vida" le dijo viendo feo al sleeping bag

Meiling lo siguió viendo con cara de perrito triste "Pero está muy cómodo, no quieres que esté incómoda verdad?"

Lien suspiró "Me vas a dejar en la banca rota y ni siquiera estamos casados" el dijo tomando el sleeping bag de Meiling, ella sonrió abiertamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla

"Por eso te amo tanto" le dijo sonriendo

"Si claro" Lien dijo sacudiendo su cabeza pero sonriendo, ahora tenía que escoger un sleeping bag barato para él, no quería saber lo que sus papas iba a decir al ver el estado de cuenta de su tarjeta de crédito 'ahí va mi carro' pensó.

***************************************

Tomoyo y Eriol estaban sentados, abrazados en un columpio que ella tenía en su jardín

"Porqué dejan todo al último?" Tomoyo preguntó sacudiendo su cabeza

"Porque son Meiling y Lien" Eriol dijo sonriendo, si de algo estaba seguro era de que Meiling y Lien iban a llegar tarde e iban a dormirse muy tarde por empacar sus cosas ya que ninguno de los dos había empacado

"Buen punto" Tomoyo dijo recargándose en Eriol, estaba muy feliz y muy cómoda solo porque Eriol estaba con ella

"Aunque Syaoran ha de estar persiguiendo a Sakura para que empaque" Eriol dijo imaginándose a Sakura y Syaoran

Tomoyo se quedó pensando un momento "Has notado la tensión que hay entre ellos y Kyle?" le preguntó recordando como habían actuado durante toda la semana

Eriol asintió "Si pero no he querido preguntar, creo que es mejor que ellos nos digan porque lo que sea que esté pasando es algo muy delicado" 

Tomoyo asintió "Tienes razón" le dijo, después levantó la cara y miró a Eriol tiernamente "Como es posible que alguien tan inteligente como tu se haya fijado en mi?"

Eriol sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso "Yo me preguntó lo mismo, como es que alguien tan bella e inteligente se fue a fijar en mi?" luego la abrazó casi posesivamente

"Espero que todo salga bien en el campamento" Tomoyo dijo en voz baja

"Yo también Tomoyo" Eriol dijo y luego levantó la mirada al cielo "yo también"

***************************************

Sakura estaba arrastrando su mochila hacia donde Syaoran había puesto sus cosas 'Habré exagerado en lo que empaqué?' se preguntó a si misma, vio alrededor y no vio a Syaoran, de pronto recordó que el estaba en su recámara, se iba dirigir hacia allá cuando el teléfono sonó.

Sakura fue a contestar el teléfono "Hola?" dijo en el teléfono

"Sakura?" una voz masculina dijo en el teléfono

"Kyu!!! Hace mucho que no hablas" Sakura dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

"Si lo sé... es solo que... las cosas han estado algo locas" Kyu dijo algo inseguro, su tono de voz era raro

"Está todo bien? Te escucho algo raro" Sakura preguntó un poco preocupada

"No... digo si, no es nada, no te preocupes... como has estado?" Kyu dijo intentando cambiar el tema

Sakura hizo una cara de confusión "Bien, mañana nos vamos al campamento y estaba empacando" ella le dijo, no había necesidad de contarle lo de Kyle

"Oh... que bueno, espero que te diviertas mucho" Kyu dijo un poco más animado

'Con Kyle ahí lo dudo' Sakura pensó "Yo también espero que sea divertido" le dijo tratando de sonar lo más feliz posible

"Bueno... solo quería ver como estabas... cómo están los demás?" 'De hecho hablaba para otra cosa pero bueno' Kyu pensó pero sinceramente no tenía las agallas para hablar de eso con Sakura (jejeje de seguro se preguntan que estamos planeando – Liz ------ Pero saben que no les diremos – Josh)

"Bien, todos están muy emocionados con esto, bueno Meiling no tanto porque dice que el frío le va a afectar" Sakura dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar la escena que Meiling había hecho

"Me imagino... no es peligroso ir con este clima?" Kyu preguntó un poco preocupado

"Eso dijo Tomoyo, pero creo que va a ser mas divertido así" Sakura dijo felizmente, esperaba que hubiera nieve

"Bueno, solo... cuídate" Kyu dijo 'y no solo del clima' él pensó "y te llamaré para decirte cuando regreso" 

"Ok" Sakura dijo

"Bueno... nos vemos" Kyu dijo algo inseguro, tenía planeado decirle otra cosa, pero las palabras se atascaron en su garganta

"Bye" Sakura dijo con voz rara, ambos colgaron el teléfono, Kyu había sonado muy raro en el teléfono, ella se encogió de hombros y decidió ir a ver que tanto hacía Syaoran

Sakura llegó a la habitación de Syaoran pero no lo vio y estaba a punto de irse cuando vio una sombra a un lado de la cama, ella prendió la luz y vio a Syaoran sentado a espaldas de la cama, tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía que tenía problemas para respirar

"Syao??" Sakura dijo corriendo hacia él y se hincó frente a él

Syaoran abrió sus ojos lentamente y vio a Sakura preocupada por el, intentó respirar normal y se alegraba de que el suelo o la habitación, ya no se movieran

"Qué pasa?" le preguntó intentando sonar normal

Sakura lo vio preocupadamente "Estas bien?" le preguntó y le tocó la frente para ver si tenía fiebre

Syaoran asintió lentamente "Si, solo estoy cansado" le dijo intentando convencerla, Sakura lo vio con desconfianza "Quién llamó??" Syaoran preguntó intentando cambiar el tema

"Kyu" Sakura dijo casi sin importancia, seguía viendo a Syaoran para ver si presentaba algún síntoma de estar enfermo, pero parecía normal, a excepción de que respiraba raro

Syaoran se sintió algo celoso, pero Sakura no dejaba de mirarlo "Estoy bien, en serio" le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa "Mejor nos vamos a dormir, mañana hay que levantarnos temprano, terminaste de empacar?"

Sakura asintió y se levantó del suelo, aún no le creía a Syaoran, Syaoran se empezó a levantar y casi se volvía a caer, Sakura lo tomó del brazo y lo ayudó a sentarse en su cama "No estas bien!!" Sakura dijo con preocupación

Syaoran suspiro "Si lo estoy, lo que pasa es que llevaba algo de tiempo sentado, mis piernas estaban dormidas, no te preocupes" le dijo tratando de convencerla

Sakura lo vio con desconfianza "No importa lo que digas" le dijo y salió de su recámara

Syaoran vio confundido hacia donde Sakura se había ido, después se levantó y dio gracias a Dios porque no se había caído o mareado y se puso la pijama, regresó a su cama y se acostó, justo cuando se iba a dormir escuchó que alguien entraba a su recámara, abrió sus ojos y vio a Sakura en pijama "Sakura?" dijo confundido

Sakura apago la luz y fue a la cama de Syaoran "Como no te creo pienso quedarme contigo" Sakura le dijo y se acomodo en su cama

Syaoran se sonrojó "P... pero... e... en serio estoy bien" el dijo, aunque habían pasado varias noches juntos, seguía sin estar acostumbrado

"No te creo" Sakura dijo y se tapo "Si te sientes mal o algo pasa, me podré despertar" le dijo y cerró sus ojos "y si te cambias de cama le diré a tu mamá lo del plato"

Syaoran tragó saliva nerviosamente, si Sakura le decía a su mamá el estaba muerto pero si Sakura se quedaba con el... Syaoran se dio por vencido, estaba realmente cansado y se dispuso a dormir

Sakura sonrió al ver que Syaoran se había dado por vencido y se acomodó mejor, si Touya la viera en ese momento, estaba segura de que pegaría el grito en el cielo, con ese pensamiento en mente, Sakura se quedó dormida (jejeje siempre los hacemos dormir juntos – Liz)

***************************************

Meiling y Lien llegaron a casa de Tomoyo algo apurados, aún tenía que empacar todas sus cosas

"Porqué siempre dejamos las cosas al último??" Lien dijo quejándose, sabía que se iba a dormir muy tarde, aunque siempre podía hechar todo revuelto a su maleta

"Eso mismo nos preguntamos" Eriol dijo desde la puerta

Lien volteo a verlo sorprendido "Qué haces aquí?? No deberías de estar ya en tu casa?" le preguntó mientras sacaba ropa y la metía toda revuelta a su maleta

"Me quedaré a dormir" Eriol dijo sonriendo

Lien lo volteo a ver y levantó una ceja "Con alguien en especial?"

Eriol sacudió su cabeza "No seas tonto" le dijo y se acercó a la maleta de Lien "Te das cuenta que toda tu ropa va a estar doblada cierto??"

Lien lo volteo a ver algo confundido "Tu crees?" le dijo viendo su maleta con ropa revuelta

Eriol hizo rodar sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza mientras Lien hacia un sonido de desesperación "Creo que te dejaré solo" le dijo y se salió de la recámara de Lien

Lien vio enojado su mochila, en verdad quería dormir "no volveré a dejar las cosas al último" claro que siempre decía eso... y siempre las dejaba

***************************************

Meiling y Tomoyo estaban empacando la mochila de Meiling "Quiero dormir" Meiling dijo quejándose

"Quién te manda a dejar todo al último" Tomoyo dijo doblando varias playeras y metiéndolas en la mochila de Meiling

"Mañana no me voy a querer levantar" Meiling dijo tristemente

"Por lo menos vas a poder dormir en el autobús" Tomoyo le dijo

"Y no creo que vaya a ser la única" Meiling dijo metiendo varios pantalones "Tomoyo estoy preocupada"

"Por qué?" Tomoyo preguntó mientras observaba a Meiling

"Sakura y Syaoran han estado raros" Meiling dijo sentándose en su cama

"También lo notaste?" Tomoyo preguntó metiendo una última playera

Meiling asintió "Y se que tiene que ver con Kyle, se nota la tensión y no me gusta la manera en que nos ve" dijo enojada

"Nos?" Tomoyo preguntó confundida, no había notado que Kyle la observaba

"Si... nos... pero no le quiero decir a Lien, ya ves como es" Meiling dijo

Tomoyo asintió "Supongo que tenemos que ser cautelosas con él" dijo un poco preocupada

"Si... este campamento va a estar interesante" Meiling dijo sacando varias cosas mas para meter en su maleta, le esperaba una larga noche y aún no había buscado su linterna, pilas y demás cosas

***************************************

Sakura abrió los ojos y parpadeo un par de veces, aún estaba oscuro y por un momento no sabía donde estaba, hasta que levantó un poco la cara y vio la cara de Syaoran, seguía dormido y se veía muy lindo

Sakura sonrió un poco y luego puso una cara confundida, por alguna extraña razón siempre despertaba abrazando a Syaoran, la cual era su situación en ese momento, estaba abrazando a Syaoran por el torso y él la estaba abrazando por la cintura, Sakura tenía su cara en el pecho de él

'Que soñé ayer?' Sakura se preguntó, para haber acabado en esa posición... Sakura se sonrojó e intentó alejarse de Syaoran pero el solo la abrazó mas fuerte, inconscientemente claro

'Qué hora es?' Sakura se preguntó una vez que se había dado por vencida, Syaoran no la dejaba alejarse 'Debe de estar soñando que abraza un oso de felpa' ella pensó no encontrando otra explicación, con mucho esfuerzo (porque Syaoran la seguía abrazando) logró hechar un vistazo al reloj el cual marcaba 6 AM

'Primera vez que me levanto antes, mi hermano estará orgulloso' Sakura pensó, intentó zafarse una vez mas pero no pudo, Sakura suspiró y decidió mejor observar a Syaoran, ya que estaba dormido, no le iba a molestar porque no se iba a enterar

Sakura observó cada aspecto de Syaoran, se veía totalmente relajado y se veía muy tierno 'Si le digo eso a Syaoran me matará' después de observar a Syaoran como 5 minutos Sakura suspiro tristemente 'Porque tu Syaoran? De todas las personas del mundo me tuve que enamorar de ti' Sakura había descubierto, de hecho recientemente, de que Syaoran no solo le gustaba, estaba totalmente, perdidamente, locamente enamorada de él (Que cursilerías – Josh ------ Toma nota, tal vez le gusten a tu novia – Liz ------- Cuál novia? – Josh ----- Tienes razón, ni así te dará el si – Liz ------ Oye!!! - Josh)

Sakura decidió dormirse otro rato, ya que parecía que no iba a poder escapar en un buen rato, mejor aprovechaba la hora que le quedaba para dormir, de pronto Sakura recordó el porque estaba con Syaoran y eso la preocupó, él no se enfermaba muy seguido y nunca lo había visto como ayer, y ahora que lo veía bien, seguía un poco pálido

'Tal vez le deba de hablar a su mamá' ella pensó, pero Syaoran no la dejaría y aparte en unas horas se iban al campamento y no regresaban hasta dentro de 5 días, lo cual no sabía si era bueno o malo, lo único que sabía era que iba a tener que andar con cuidado... quien sabe si Kyle la iba a estar acosando

***************************************

Erica estaba terminando de cerrar su mochila, había checado antes de irse si no le faltaba nada

"Empacaste todo?" Kyle preguntó sacando sus cosas y poniéndolas junto a la puerta

Erica asintió "Pensaste en algo?" le preguntó mientras cargaba su mochila

Kyle la vio con una gran sonrisa "Claro, por quién me tomas, ya decidí que voy a hacer con el pequeño lobo" dijo felizmente

"Y eso es..." Erica dijo saliendo del departamento

"Me desharé de el permanentemente" Kyle dijo saliendo del edificio donde vivían

Erica se detuvo de golpe "Pero..." empezó a decir pero Kyle la silenció.

"No quiero mas estorbos" dijo simplemente y se metió al carro

Erica vio por un momento a su hermano antes de meterse al carro, no sabía si quería o no que Kyle se deshiciera de Syaoran 'Bueno si el se deshace de Syaoran me puedo deshacer de Sakura' pensó felizmente y ambos se dirigieron a la escuela

***************************************

Meiling, Lien, Tomoyo y Eriol estaban en frente de uno de los autobuses que los llevaría a donde iban a acampar, estaban esperando a que llegaran Sakura y Syaoran, sus cosas estaban junto con las de sus demás compañeros

"En verdad espero que no se hayan levantado tarde, el autobús los puede dejar" Tomoyo dijo preocupada, Sakura era conocida por llegar tarde a todos lados

"Estoy segura de que Syaoran la va a despertar temprano" Meiling dijo abrazando a Lien, hacía mucho frío

En eso vieron a lo lejos a dos figuras las cuales resultaron ser Sakura y Syaoran

Syaoran llegó frente a ellos y vio el enorme sleeping bag de Meiling "De dónde sacaste eso?" preguntó impresionado

"Mi querido novio... a diferencia de ti, si se preocupa por mi comodidad" Meiling dijo viendo feo a Syaoran

Todos los voltearon a ver con caras de pregunta, Syaoran suspiró "Una vez ella y yo fuimos a comprar equipo para acampar y no le quise comprar un sleeping bag como esos a Meiling"

"Exactamente, y tuve que dormir muy incómoda" Meiling dijo enojada

"O pobre de ti" Lien dijo y le dio un beso, Meiling sonrió y le sacó la lengua a Syaoran

Syaoran solo sacudió su cabeza y fue a poner sus cosas y las de Sakura junto con las de sus amigos, Sakura lo siguió con la mirada, tenía cara de preocupación

"Sakura te preocupa algo?" Tomoyo le preguntó notando lo preocupada que se veía Sakura

Sakura miró a Tomoyo por unos segundos "Es solo que ayer Syaoran se veía enfermo" le dijo preocupada

"No le preguntaste si se sentía mal?" Tomoyo le preguntó mirando a Syaoran el cual estaba platicando, o peleando con Eriol

"Si... pero ya sabes como es él" Sakura le dijo, claro que una de las características de Syaoran era nunca mostrar debilidad y nunca aceptar que se sentía mal, de hecho la única persona que podía forzar a Syaoran de tomar medicina era su mamá.

Tomoyo vio preocupada a Syaoran, en verdad se veía un poco pálido

"Bueno el profesor me dijo que dirán las parejas en el autobús" Meiling dijo acercándose a ellas

"Espero que me toque con una de ustedes" Sakura les dijo un poco preocupada

"Van a hacer parejas mixtas" Tomoyo dijo recordando lo que había escuchado decir a los maestros

"Bueno mientras no me toque con alguien que odio todo está bien" Meiling dijo viendo feo a Kyle el cual las estaba viendo desde el otro lado del autobús

"Cierto" Sakura dijo, esperaba de todo corazón que no le tocará con Kyle

***************************************

Todos estaban felizmente en el autobús, por fin se habían subido y lógicamente Meiling se sentó con Lien detrás de Sakura y Syaoran y Tomoyo y Eriol estaban frente a ellos

Meiling se asomó por arriba de Sakura y Syaoran "Creen que nos dejen compartir casa de campaña con estudiantes del sexo opuesto?" les preguntó con una mirada rara

"Dudo que te dejen compartirla con tu novio" Syaoran le dijo, tenía los ojos cerrados, de pronto le había dolido la cabeza

"Oh" Meiling dijo decepcionada

Tomoyo y Eriol se asomaron desde sus asientos "Hace mucho frío, espero que hayan traído cosas calientes" Tomoyo les dijo sacando su cámara y apuntándola hacia Sakura

"Hoe Tomoyo no me grabes" Sakura le dijo sonrojándose y tapándose la cara con sus manos

"Hohohohoho" Tomoyo se rió y apunto la cámara hacia Syaoran el cual seguía con los ojos cerrados

"Destruiré tu cámara si no me dejas de grabar" Syaoran dijo sin abrir los ojos

"Cómo supiste?" Lien preguntó viendo a Syaoran con mirada rara

"Siento las miradas" Syaoran dijo simplemente

"Lo dudo, nunca volteas cuando una personita especial te está viendo" Meiling dijo con una sonrisa viendo a Sakura la cual de pronto se había sonrojado

Syaoran abrió un ojo y levantó su ceja "Y quién es esa personita?" le preguntó.

"O solo... alguien" Meiling dijo viendo a Tomoyo sonriendo la cual estaba grabando a Sakura la cual estaba viendo para todos lados sonrojada

"Creo que nos van a decir nuestras parejas" Eriol les dijo notando que uno de sus profesores se había levantado y se dirigía al centro del autobús

"Muy bien alumnos, les voy a decir quien es su pareja, van a tener que participar en las diferentes pruebas con esa persona y tendrán que armar sus casas de campaña junto con esa persona, van a poder dormir con quien quieran" el profesor les dijo notando que todos estaban muy felices

"Podré dormir contigo!!" Meiling dijo felizmente viendo a Lien

"Claro que no serán tiendas mixtas" el profesor dijo notando que varias parejas estaban muy felices

"Rayos" Lien dijo tristemente

"Algo me dice que lo dijo por ustedes dos" Tomoyo les dijo

"Bueno empezaré a decir sus nombres para que sepan con quien les toca" el profesor les dijo y empezó a decir varios nombres

'Que no me toque con Kyle' Sakura se empezó a decir una y otra vez

"Li Meiling con Li Syaoran" el profesor dijo, Syaoran hizo un ruido con su garganta "Kinomoto Sakura con Hiragizawa Eriol" continuó, Tomoyo vio tristemente a Eriol mientras Syaoran lo veía feo "Daidouji Tomoyo con Kyle Smith" todos hicieron un sonido de sorpresa mientras Eriol veía preocupadamente a Tomoyo "Erica Smith con Lien Ikari" Meiling volteo a ver feo a una sonriente Erica mientras Lien ponía su cabeza en sus brazos (jejeje a que no se esperaban esas parejas???)

El profesor siguió diciendo nombres mientras Meiling se dejó caer en su asiento con los brazos cruzados y con cara enojada "Estúpidos maestros hijos del nabo" ella dijo

Lien se sentó con ella y la abrazó "No te enojes, es solo para hacer las pruebas" le dijo, aunque sinceramente el también estaba muy enojado

Tomoyo también se sentó y puso cara preocupada, Kyle le daba mala espina, Eriol la tomó de la mano "Todo estará bien" Eriol le dijo

Tomoyo asintió y puso su cabeza en el hombro de Eriol 'eso espero' ella pensó aún preocupada

Sakura y Syaoran se voltearon a ver preocupados, la amenaza de Kyle les estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza "No va a intentar nada con tantos profesores alrededor verdad?" Sakura dijo con miedo por una de sus mejores amigas

Syaoran la abrazó "No Saku y en todo caso, los vigilaremos de cerca" le dijo en voz baja

Erica estaba muy feliz "5 días con Lien" dijo felizmente

Kyle se veía un poco molesto, había querido que le tocara con Sakura "Me tendré que conformar" dijo molesto, aún así se iba a poder deshacer de Syaoran

***************************************

Todos llegaron a un bosque que era el lugar donde iban a acampar, el profesor les indicó los lugares en los que iban a poder poner sus casas de campaña y los dejó que las armaran donde quisieran

Cada quien se puso a armar las casas junto con la persona que les había tocado y tal parecía que todos se estaban divirtiendo, claro menos unas cuantas personas (que ya sabemos quienes son)

"Meiling podrías por favor ayudarme" Syaoran dijo molesto, Meiling estaba muy distraída viendo con ojos asesinos a Erica la cual se le acercaba demasiado a Lien con el pretexto de "ayudarlo"

"Da un paso mas y te mataré" Meiling murmuró viendo a Erica la cual se le acercaba a Lien y él solo la empujaba un poco

Syaoran suspiró desesperado y dejo las cosas en el piso "Cuando acabes de hacer eso me avisas" dijo molesto, se levantó y se fue, Meiling no se dio cuenta porque seguía viendo feo a Erica

Kyle vio que Syaoran se estaba alejando y decidió seguirlo, si tenía suerte podía acabar con él antes de lo planeado "Ahora vuelvo" le dijo a Tomoyo y se fue, ellos habían acabado de armar una de las casa de campaña y Tomoyo estaba metiendo su sleeping bag, estaba segura de que Meiling y Sakura se iban a quedar con ella, Tomoyo asintió y vio como Kyle se alejaba, no había notado que Syaoran se había ido en la misma dirección

***************************************

Después de 5 minutos de que Syaoran la había dejado, Meiling se dio cuenta de que estaba sola y empezó a buscar a Syaoran, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte y se empezó a preocupar un poco, decidió ir s preguntarle a Eriol, ya que estaban cerca de donde ella y Syaoran iban a armar la casa de campaña

"Eriol" Meiling le habló, Eriol la volteo a ver y después de decirle a Sakura que mantuviera la casa levantada hasta que él regresara fue con Meiling

"Que sucede?" Eriol le preguntó a Meiling viendo que se veía preocupada

Mientras detrás de ellos Sakura estaba intentando mantener la casa de campaña de pie, pero parecía que la casa de campaña tenía otras ideas "Hoe" ella dijo viendo que uno de los lados se estaba cayendo

"No encuentro a Syaoran, lo has visto?" Meiling le dijo viendo alrededor para ver si lo veía

Sakura había intentado levantar el lado que se le había caído y eso resultó en que otro lado se cayera "Hoe!!!!" ella exclamó un poco molesta

Eriol sacudió su cabeza "Pasa algo?" le preguntó notando que Meiling cada vez se veía mas preocupada

Para ahora Sakura se había intentado meter a la casa de campaña con el propósito de levantarla desde adentro "Vamos no te caigas" dijo intentando levantarla

"Es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento" Meiling le dijo buscando a Syaoran entre los árboles

"Te ayudaré a buscarlo" Eriol dijo notando lo preocupada que se veía Meiling y los dos se alejaron olvidando sin querer a Sakura

"HOE!!!!!!!" Sakura gritó cuando la casa se cayó en su cabeza

***************************************

Syaoran había encontrado un acantilado y había decidido ir ahí a tomar un poco de aire y de calmarse un poco, el estar alrededor de Kyle por tanto tiempo lo estaba alterando mas que nada y necesitaba calmarse

Como toda persona curiosa, Syaoran se fue a asomar para ver que tan alto estaba y al asomarse vio que si se caía sería una caída muy dura y posiblemente moriría

"Nunca te dijeron que la curiosidad mató al gato?" una voz le dijo, Syaoran se sobresaltó y volteo a ver quien era, al ver quien era vio feo a esa persona

"Que quieres?" Syaoran le preguntó realmente enojado y tuvo que apretar muchos sus manos para no ir y golpear al ser inmundo que estaba frente a el

Kyle se rió al ver la cara de Syaoran "Sinceramente?" le dijo en voz amenazadora y empezó a caminar hacia Syaoran, Syaoran lo veía cautelosamente "Lo que en verdad deseo... en este instante..." Kyle siguió diciendo ahora casi en frente de Syaoran el cual lo veía con odio "Es deshacerme de ti" le dijo lentamente y antes de que Syaoran pudiera reaccionar Kyle lo aventó y Syaoran cayó por el acantilado

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Si lo sabemos nos van a querer matar, pero ni modo nunca les hemos hecho esto de dejarlos en suspenso, bueno en más suspenso de lo normal, así que decidimos ser crueles y dejarlos así, pero no se preocupen pronto sabrán que pasó... y bueno esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo y ahora a petición de CHERRY les dejamos algo especial...

ADELANTOS DE FUTUROS CAPÍTULOS (Nota: no lo podremos volver a hacer oki?? Sorry)

Eriol estaba buscando a Tomoyo, había recorrido casi toda la escuela, lo que Syaoran le había dicho le había metido un gran miedo, y temía por Tomoyo

A cada persona que veía le preguntaba si habían visto a Tomoyo, pero nadie la había visto y Eriol estaba empezando a sentir un gran miedo

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Justo cuando iba a salir, sintió una presencia detrás de ella y se quedó quieta, no se dio cuenta de que una mano con un pañuelo blanco, se estaba acercando a su cara y justo cuando la mano iba a poner el pañuelo en la nariz de Tomoyo se escuchó una voz

"Tomoyo!!" alguien gritó.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Mira que casualidad, los dos aquí solitos" Kyle le dijo a Meiling mientras cerraba la puerta del salón

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Por primera vez en su vida, Meiling sintió no miedo, si no terror al ver la cara de Kyle, se veía muy serio en lo que estaba diciendo y sin querer empezó a temblar un poco "Quítate de encima" Meiling le gritó intentando quitar a Kyle de sus piernas

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Syaoran observó por unos momentos a Eriol "Lien acaba de poner en peligro a Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling" le dijo un poco enojado

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Sakura? Creo que debemos de hablar" Kyu dijo con remordimiento en su voz mientras Sakura veía confundida a Kyu y a Maaya

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Syaoran sostente!!" Eriol le gritó viendo que Syaoran estaba empezando a cerrar los ojos "No te desmayes, intenta no desmayarte y dame la mano!!" le gritó estirando su mano para que Syaoran la tomara

Syaoran sentía que todo se movía y veía a Eriol pero en verdad no podía estirar su mano, se sentía muy débil

"Meiling ve por ayuda!!" Eriol le gritó a Meiling la cual se fue corriendo a buscar ayuda

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Qué es esto??" Syaoran le preguntó confundido a Sakura agarrando un pedazo de papel que ella tenía en la mano

"No se lo acabo de encontrar en mi locker" Sakura dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Syaoran abrió el papel y dentro estaba escrito "Un lugar cerrado y solitario es la mejor manera de terminarlos"

Sakura y Syaoran se quedaron viendo confundidos, que significaba eso?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Kyle vio a su alrededor después de leer el papel, que rayos significaba eso?

Volvió a leer el papel sin comprender que estaba pasando "Crees que tu asustas? Yo causo terror aún en los más valientes como tú".

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Las palabras le salían sin pensar, su corazón latía a mil por hora, pero el sabía que no había vuelta atrás "Y aunque hemos sido amigos desde que me mudé, no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento, y no quiero dejar de sentirlo, porque es lo que me da una razón para existir" Syaoran sonrió un poco

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Me voy a Hong Kong" Syaoran dijo tristemente "Y no se si regresaré".

Sakura lo vio impactada y lágrimas le empezaron a salir de los ojos y sin saber porqué se fue corriendo "Sakura!!" Syaoran gritó.

Bueno esos son todos los adelantos, se que no entenderán varias cosas pero ni modo, esperamos que les hayan gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, recuerden 5 reviews!!! BYE!!!


	20. Una promesa de la niñez

Josh – Jejeje nos quieren matar verdad??

Liz – No los culpo

Josh – Bueno la verdad no podíamos actualizar por una serie de circunstancias que van desde problemas familiares hasta presión escolar

Liz – Y por el estreno de Harry Potter!!! Yupi amé la película!!! Que orgullo que el director sea mexicano y que a todos les guste... a si regresando al tema... les pedimos disculpas por la larga espera

Josh – Estas loca... y bueno por la larga espera este capítulo es muy largo

Liz – Y les pedimos perdón de antemano si no podemos actualizar tan rápido como antes

Josh – Por cierto alguien sabe para que nos nominaron? Hay un review que dice algo de una nominación o algo así pero como no me han dicho nada la verdad no se que onda, si alguien me contesta se lo agradeceré mucho

Liz – Bueno íbamos a publicar esto hace como 3 semanas pero pasaron cosas y no se pudo

Josh – Y Liz dijo que publicará la parte que teníamos, pero era muy pequeña y mejor esperé a que pudiera escribir

Liz – Así que hasta hoy lo pudimos acabar, bueno queremos agradecer a:

Yukino 8: Gracias por el galardón y por ser nuestra fan (que esperamos que aún le seas después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar) y todavía falta para que se digan eso pero tendremos una escena bonita de ellos en el próximo capítulo y Kyle pues, ya decidimos su futuro, que de hecho Liz ya escribió pero aún falta para eso. Bueno gracias por tu review y por tus comentarios!!!

SaKuRa-wEn: Ooops creo que si nos tardamos mucho, lo sentimos mucho!!! Bueno gracias por tu review!!!

Spikelover: Aún no los podemos matar, pero ya decidimos sus futuros oki??? Bueno gracias por tu review y por leer el fic!!!

hibary maxwell: Lo de Syaoran... pues es malo, pero no lo matará... solo le dará muchos problemas... y Meiling... bueno ya verás... bueno gracias por tu review y perdón por la espera

chii: Gracias por tu review y una vez más, perdón por el atraso

YaShi: Perdón por la espera!!! Los adelantos pues, Liz quiere cambiar algo de esos adelantos pero todavía no decidimos nada, bueno gracias por tu review!!!

Liver: Bueno primero que nada tienes razón, lo de los adelantos no es buena idea... pero ni modo y lo de Syaoran, si tienes razón, le afectó más a él... y Kyle y Erica pues ya tienen su futuro decidido y no te preocupes, la historia aún va para largo, bueno gracias por tu review!!!

Korishiteru: Uy perdón por el atraso, bueno de nada y gracias por tu review!!!

:Hoshimeisita:. Este lo del asesino... cambiando de tema (Tonto – Liz) y si la verdad parece telenovela, ni modo, esperamos que les siga gustando el fic. Bueno gracias por tu review!!!

The Dark: Oooook, no nos odies please!!! En verdad fueron rezones de fuerza mayor por las que no pudimos actualizar, y bueno la verdad es que la declaración no es truco sucio pero Liz esta viendo si cambia eso... es lo malo de los adelantos no podemos cambiar cosas, y no nos ensañamos con Syao, y por eso ahora nos enfocaremos en otros bueno esperamos que ya no nos odies y gracias por tus reviews!!!

Celina Sosa: Sentimos haberte hecho eso... bueno gracias por tu review y por tus comentarios!!!

josh3099: Bueno creo que te vamos a contratar porque después de este tiempo, hay muchos que nos quieren matar, pero Lis dice que mejor toma clases de kick boxing, bueno gracias por tu reviews y la verdad si íbamos a poner algo de Kyle, pero queríamos llegar a la parte del campamento

Natsumy015: De hecho íbamos a poner puros adelantos in Syaoran, pero hubiera sido muy cruel no??? Gracias por tu review!!!

Sindy: Prometemos visitarte en el hospital o en la cárcel... bueno lamentamos haber dejado así el capítulo pero así se dieron las cosas, bueno esperamos que no nos quieras matar oki??? Gracias por tu review!!!

CecY: Jejeje no la verdad no cuenta pero bueno, gracias por tu review!!!

Mimi Asuka Ikari Izumi: Recuerda que sin autores no hay historia, pero te prestaremos a Kyle un día si prometes no matarlo oki??? Bueno gracias por tu review!!!

Laura Li: La verdad no revelamos el final, la confesión no es el final!!! De hecho el final es muy diferente pero bueno, y la verdad si ya no vamos a volver a poner adelantos porque se arruinan las sorpresas y si fueron de varios capítulos no del próximo, estaría extremadamente largo si fueran de un solo capítulo y bueno eso es sólo parte de la confesión, falta otra parte y otra cosa, bueno gracias por tu review!!!

Seinko: Ok no volvemos a dar adelantos, en verdad le quita la emoción a todo, bueno gracias por tu review!!!

Mako: Jejeje bueno esperamos que todos los Kyles del mundo se oculten por un tiempo.... Gracias por tu review!!!

Ciakaira: De hecho si se tratara de los reviews actualizaríamos diario pero no se puede, bueno gracias por tus comentarios y por tu review!!!

Nattyxan: Si pobre Syao, no sabrán que tiene hasta dentro de un buen rato y lo de que duermen juntos... como dicen "Las reglas se hicieron para romperse" bueno perdón por la demora y Kyu regresa cuando acabe el campamento y Rei tiene un pasado interesante al igual que Maaya, no las metimos por nada, tienen pasados con nuestros odiosos KE y no podemos decir quien le dejó la nota porque arruinaríamos una sorpresa que nos les va a gustar mucho o tal vez si y bueno si te consuelo ya decidimos el futuro de Kyle Y Erica... Gracias por tu review!!!

Dafne-chan: Gracias por tus comentarios, por tu review y por leer el fic, esperamos que lo sigas leyendo!!!

KIKIS TAO: Lamentamos la tardanza, y bueno no podíamos dejarlos con la intriga de si se muere o no, nos hubieran matado y pues no... Bueno gracias por tu review y por tus comentarios!!!

Undine: Gracias por tu review!!!

Aleirbagpotter: Bueno la verdad todavía falta para que la historia acabe, todavía hay muchas cosas que pusimos que van a aparecer en capítulos futuros, de hecho se van a sorprender, pero bueno no creo que se imaginen que onda porque pusimos cosas en los capítulos que parecen inocentes pero no lo son!! Bueno gracias por tu review!!!

Cherry: Bueno primero que nada gracias por tu review y por tus comentarios y por si aún no sabes como inscribirte: Te metes a Register que está hasta arriba de la página, después seleccionas la opción agree, luego en Pen Name pones tu nick, en email, tu email, en password tu contraseña, en verify password, de nuevo tu contraseña y aprietas el cuadrito de I'm at least 13 years old y luego presionas register y listo, esperamos que nos hayas entendido

Juliasakura: Una vez más, sentimos el atraso y gracias por tu review y por tus cometarios!!!

Sakume Nohara: Perdón por el retraso y bueno, si, Syaoran sobrevive... y que bueno que te haya interesado mi carrera, y bueno las que quieres también son interesantes, pero recuerda pensarlo muy bien ok??? Gracias por tu review!!!

Princess Sheccid: Gracias por leer el fic y lamentamos la tardanza, esperamos que sigas leyendo y gracias por tu review!!!

Shiharu: Jejeje lamentamos dejarte con la duda, pero no te podemos decir de quien a quien es, que tal que no es de Sakura A Syaoran o viceversa??? Jejeje solo es broma bueno gracias por tu review!!!

Tsuki Tamer: Que bueno que te guste nuestra historia, en verdad nos estamos esforzando por hacerla interesante y para que les guste, créenos todos odiamos a Erica y a Kyle, pero son parte esencial de la historia, pero ya le llegará su merecido, gracias por leer la historia y por tu review!!!

bluegirl88: La verdad todavía no se van a enterar de lo que tiene Syaoran, pero sí se los vamos a decir, y perdón por la tardanza, bueno gracias por tu review!!!

Pola: Te diremos que no lo van a denunciar pero si va a obtener su merecido, bueno gracias por tu review!!!

Mili: Seguimos tu consejo, pero no del todo, pero ahora nos concentraremos en otros que no sean SS, bueno gracias por leer el fic y por tu review!!!

maxie-chan: Gracias por leer el fic y por tu review, esperamos que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando la historia!!!

Messy: No te preocupes, no hay problemas en que no hayas dejado review oki?? Bueno gracias por tu review y por tus comentarios!!!

Nakuru: Hola Sofía te damos la bienvenida Liz y yo, te queremos decir que tu review nos gustó y nos alegra que pienses así de nosotros y en especial que te guste nuestro trabajo porque en verdad no es fácil escribir y más porque queremos que les guste a todos, bueno que más te podemos decir??? Ah si Liz dice que la comunidad no está hecho pero que la piensa hacer algún día, y también te queremos decir que si nos agradaría conocerte más, ya que nos gusta conocer a todos nuestros lectores y también se nota que eres una persona interesante y divertida, bueno esperamos volver a escuchar de ti y no dude en mandar un mail o algo así, nosotros no podemos ahorita por falta de tiempo libre pero lo intentaremos ok?? Bueno gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y por mandar tu review!!!

ThiniaMilondra: Gracias por tu review y por tus comentarios!!!

Lizzy: Lo negamos rotundamente!!!! Bueno lamentamos la demora y esperamos que te guste este capítulo, gracias por tu review!!!

pequeña Saku: Cómo crees que lo vamos a matar??? Estaríamos firmando nuestras muertes!!! No te preocupes no es muy grave, pero aún no se van a enterar que pasa, y esperamos que no te recuerden a nosotros porque no somos así!!! Cuando se darán por vencido con ese tema??? Que bueno que te gustaron las escenas y lo que planeamos, pues aún no se van a enterar, de hecho quien sabe si se imaginan lo que pasa por nuestras cabezas pero bueno... gracias por tu review (reviews)

black fairy: Gracias por tu review!!!

Hikari Katsuragi: Gracias por tu review y por leer el fic. Esperamos que te siga gustando y que sigas leyendo!!!

Nicky: Perdón por la tardanza, bueno gracias por tu review y por leer el fic!!!

anna15: Gracias por leer el fic y que bueno que te guste, gracias por tus cometarios y por el review, esperamos que sigas leyendo!!!

Mei-Chan: Este creo que eres psíquica... bueno gracias por tus comentarios de nuestros personajes y todo eso, en verdad nos hiciste sentir bien y lamentamos haberte hecho sufrir con este capítulo y de Syaoran pues no es muy grave pero todavía no les vamos a decir que le pasa pero no te desesperes y no te preocupes, si no puedes mandar review o algo así, pues el fic. No se va a mover de aquí oki??? Gracias por tu review!!!

Hayi-OS: Duda... que nominación??? Alguien sabe que onda??? No entendemos nada y como no somos jueces creo que somos nominados, si alguien me puede explicar se lo voy a agradecer por siempre!!!

Uy muchos reviews!!! Bueno gracias a todos y esperamos de todo corazón que este capítulo les guste oki??? Sin más que decir los dejamos con este capítulo...

" " Estoy hablando!!!

' ' Estoy pensando!!!

( ) El autor nos comparte sus pensamientos

"-"-"-" Cambio de lugar o escena

Es difícil ser mejores amigos

Capitulo 18 "Una promesa de la niñez"

Kyle se asomó para asegurarse de que Syaoran había caído y al ver para abajo vio feo a Syaoran el cual se había logrado agarrar de una piedra

"Rayos" Kyle dijo molesto, volteo a ver a su alrededor y vio que no había nadie cerca "bueno dudo que alguien venga para acá así que..." vio a Syaoran con una sonrisa malévola "adiós lobito me aseguraré de tratar a la cerecita con mucho cariño" después de eso se fue

Syaoran estaba intentando subir, pero la piedra se deshacía debajo de sus dedos y de pronto un ataque de mareos le llegó 'No ahora' pensó desesperadamente, tenía que salvarse, no iba a dejar que Kyle tocara a Sakura

Empezó a respirar calmadamente con los ojos cerrados, pero aún estaba mareado y de pronto le dieron ganas de vomitar y lentamente empezó a sentir que sus esperanzas se desvanecían, nadie lo iba a salvar y Kyle iba a tener a Sakura a su merced

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Sakura seguía debajo de la casa de campaña, sentía algo en su estómago, como un presentimiento, se intentó levantar pero no podía

"Alguien me ayuda??" Sakura gritó esperando que sus amigos la oyeran, no podía borrar el presentimiento de que algo estaba muy mal

En eso vio a Tomoyo acercarse "Sakura?" preguntó confundida luego se acercó a ayudarla "qué sucedió?" le dijo mientras levantaba la casa de campaña

"Meiling vino habló con Eriol y luego se fueron" Sakura dijo sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa

Tomoyo la vio algo confundida y no puedo evitar sentir algo de desconfianza 'son Eriol y Meiling por el amor de Dios' pensó, se sentía tonta por desconfiar en una de sus mejores amigas y de su novio

Sakura se sentó en un tronco y puso su cabeza en sus manos, Tomoyo la vio algo preocupada "Sakura estas bien?" le preguntó.

"Es solo que tengo un presentimiento... pero no se que es..." Sakura dijo aún con la cabeza en las manos, estaba intentando leer su presentimiento pero nadamas sentía algo en su estómago "Es imposible no se de que se trata" Sakura dijo algo desesperada

Tomoyo se levantó y ayudo a Sakura a levantarse "Vamos a buscar a los demás, tal vez sea por eso" le dijo y ambas se alejaron y fueron a buscar a sus amigos

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Lien estaba intentando armar su casa de campaña, pero Erica no dejaba de abrazarlo "sin querer" y se estaba empezando a desesperar, tomo un poco de aire para calmarse y una vez más alejo a Erica de su cuello

"Erica si no vas a ayudar déjame en paz" Lien dijo molesto

Erica lo vio con mirada de "perrito triste" que sinceramente, Lien pensó, no le quedaba para nada "Te estoy ayudando..." le dijo acercándose y abrazándolo por el cuello una vez mas "te estoy ayudando a olvidar a esa noviecita tuya" le dijo y se acercó para besarlo pero Lien la empujó ya no muy gentilmente

"Mira tu..." Lien tomo aire "solo no te me acerques" dijo y se levantó cuando se iba a ir chocó con Sakura y Tomoyo

"Ay perdón Lien" Sakura dijo sonrojándose un poco (jejejeje somos malos)

"Esta bien, que hacen aquí?" Lien les preguntó confundido "no deberían de estar armando sus casa de campaña?"

"No deberías de estar haciendo lo mismo?" Tomoyo le preguntó viendo que Erica los veía feo

Lien volteo vio a Erica y luego se encogió de hombros "Decidí quedarme en la casa de campaña de Xiao Lang o Eriol" les dijo y los tres se alejaron un poco "Que hacían allá?" Lien les volvió a preguntar

"Estamos buscando a Meiling y a Eriol, desaparecieron de pronto" Sakura dijo no notando la reacción de Lien

"En serio?" preguntó algo sorprendido y volteo a ver a Tomoyo que también se veía algo confundida "Han de estar por aquí, vamos" les dijo y se fueron a buscar a Eriol y a Meiling

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Eriol y Meiling estaban caminando entre los árboles llamando a Syaoran

"Y si algo le pasó y esta herido?" Meiling dijo preocupada, se sentía algo culpable por que Syaoran se había ido porque ella no lo estaba ayudando

Eriol volteó a ver a Meiling "Tal vez solo se perdió" le dijo tratando de no preocuparla, pero sinceramente el también se estaba empezando a preocupar

"Estamos hablando de Xiao Lang" Meiling le dijo, Eriol asintió y le iba a decir algo pero escuchó que alguien se acercaba, le hizo una señal a Meiling para que guardara silencio y se ocultaron detrás de un árbol

Kyle pasó caminando chiflando como si no tuviera ni una preocupación en el mundo, de hecho se veía muy feliz, Meiling y Eriol lo vieron con miradas confusas y en cuanto Kyle se alejo bastante ambos salieron de su escondite

"Esto me huele mal" Eriol le dijo a Meiling la cual asintió y ambos corrieron al lugar del cual Kyle había regresado

Mientras mas corrían, Eriol se empezó a dar cuanta de que estaban llegando a un acantilado, en cuanto llegaron al acantilado Meiling empezó a gritar el nombre de Syaoran, no sabían porque pero estaban mas que seguros de que Kyle odiaba a Syaoran

Syaoran escuchó el grito de Meiling e intentó gritar pero no podía, se sentía muy débil y eran un milagro que aún estuviera agarrado de la piedra la cual se seguía deshaciendo, Syaoran intentó impulsarse pero solo terminó resbalándose un poco más, sus manos le ardían y se dio cuenta de que tenía sangre en ellas

Eriol escuchó algo y se acercó al acantilado y ahí vio a un Syaoran desesperado agarrándose de una piedra la cual en cualquier momento se iba a caer, Eriol se tiró en el suelo mientras Meiling lo veía confundida, se acercó y vio a Syaoran "Syaoran!!" gritó con miedo

"Syaoran sostente!!" Eriol gritó viendo que Syaoran estaba empezando a cerrar los ojos "No te desmayes, intenta no desmayarte y dame la mano!!" le gritó estirando su mano para que Syaoran la tomara

Syaoran sentía que todo se movía y veía a Eriol pero en verdad no podía estirar su mano, se sentía muy débil

"Meiling ve por ayuda!!" Eriol le gritó a Meiling la cual se fue corriendo a buscar ayuda

Eriol vio desesperado hacia todos lados, para ver si encontraba algo que ayudara a Eriol a alcanzar a Syaoran

"Syaoran has un esfuerzo, estira tu brazo y yo te jalo" Eriol le dijo esperando con todo su ser que Syaoran no se desmayara

Syaoran cerro sus ojos y los volvió a abrir y con un último esfuerzo estiro todo lo que pudo su brazo, pero fue suficiente para que Eriol lo agarrara y en ese momento su otra mano se resbalo y la piedra de la que se había estado agarrando se cayó.

Eriol agarró fuertemente la mano de Syaoran y lo intentó levantar, pero como Syaoran no estaba haciendo nada para levantarse, Eriol no lo podía subir 'Meiling apúrate!' Eriol pensó desesperado, las manos de Syaoran se le estaban empezando a resbalar

En eso Tomoyo, Lien y Sakura llegaron corriendo "Eriol!!" Tomoyo gritó viendo a Eriol tirado

"Lien ayúdame!!" Eriol le gritó y Lien no desperdició ni un momento y fue a ayudar a Eriol y entre ambos subieron a Syaoran el cual estaba a punto de desmayarse

"Syaoran!!" Sakura dijo y fue corriendo hacia donde Syaoran estaba acostado en el suelo respirando con algo de dificultad, se hinco y puso la cabeza de Syaoran en su regazo "que pasó?" le preguntó a Eriol

Eriol sacudió su cabeza "No sé" le dijo viendo preocupado a Syaoran

En eso Meiling llegó corriendo "Los estaba buscando" les dijo

"Que curioso nosotros también" Lien dijo con una voz rara y Meiling lo vio confundida

Antes de que Meiling pudiera decir algo Sakura los interrumpió "Tenemos que llevar a Syaoran al campamento" les dijo

Syaoran abrió sus ojos "Estoy bien" les dijo, había estado despierto, solo estaba esperando a que el mareo se fuera

"Qué te pasó?" Eriol le preguntó.

"Me acerqué demasiado y me resbalé" Syaoran mintió, no les quería decir que de hecho Kyle lo había aventado

Meiling lo vio con cara de 'No te creo para nada' pero no dijo nada

"Te puedes levantar?" Sakura le preguntó preocupada, se preguntaba si lo que había pasado el día anterior tenía algo que ver, Syaoran estaba pálido

Syaoran asintió y se levantó lentamente y dio gracias a Dios porque esa vez no se había vuelto a caer como la noche anterior, no quería que sus amigos se preocuparan más

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Kyle regresó con una gran sonrisa y se sentó con su hermana la cual estaba ocupada guardando unas cosas

"Listo" Kyle dijo sonriendo

Erica lo vio confundida "Que está listo?" preguntó mientras seguía guardando unas cosas

"Me deshice del molesto lobo" Kyle dijo levantando una rama del suelo y jugando con ella

Erica lo vio impresionada "Que? Así tan fácil?" le dijo en voz baja

Kyle solo asintió "De hecho fue más fácil de lo que creí, estaba solo junto a un acantilado" dijo en voz pensativa

"Demasiado fácil" Erica murmuró "De hecho no creo que haya funcionado" dijo después de un momento

Kyle la volteó a ver feo "Y porqué es eso?" dijo molesto

Erica señaló detrás de él "Porque ahí viene con sus amigos"

Kyle la vio impresionado y volteo a ver rápidamente para donde Erica estaba señalando, en efecto, Syaoran iba caminando con sus amigos, sus miradas se cruzaron, la de Syaoran era algo mareada pero retadora y la de Kyle era entre impresionada y enojada

"Ah!!! Tiene 7 vidas o que rayos??" Kyle dijo realmente molesto

Erica vio como Syaoran y sus amigos se alejaban "Lo que pasa es que lo subestimas"

Kyle vio feo a su hermana "Y supongo que tienes mejores ideas para deshacerte de él"

Erica se quedó pensando un poco "De hecho si... pero no serían para él"

"Y para quién serían?" Kyle le preguntó algo curioso

"Depende... pueden ser para su tonta amiga o para su muy tonta prima" Erica dijo viendo feo a Meiling y a Lien los cuales tomaban otro rumbo, después se encogió de hombros "no importa en realidad, de cualquier manera salgo ganando" dijo y se metió a su casa de campaña dejando a un Kyle muy confundido

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Meiling y Lien estaba caminando entre los árboles, Meiling sabía que Lien estaba molesto pero no sabía porque

"Me vas a decir que tienes o tendré que esperar?" Meiling le dijo a Lien

Lien la vio un poco feo "Que hacías sola con Eriol?" le preguntó tratando de sonar casual

Meiling se quedó pensando un momento antes de que sus ojos se abrieran mucho "No lo puedo creer" exclamó realmente impresionada

Lien dejó su cara de enojo y puso cara de confundido "Ah?"

"Estas celoso!!!" Meiling dijo con voz acusadora

Lien la vio confundida antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando "No es cierto" dijo, aunque estaba seguro de que se estaba empezando a sonrojar así que mejor se volteó.

Meiling juntó sus manos "Nunca creía a ver el día en el que estarías celoso... y de uno de tus mejores amigos" le dijo felizmente

"Te digo que no..." Lien empezó a decir pero Meiling lo interrumpió.

"Oh tengo que escribirle a tu mamá nunca lo va a creer" Meiling dijo como si Lien no hubiera hablado

Lien alzó sus manos en desesperación "Porqué me molesto?" se dijo a si mismo

"Casi me juró que no eras celoso" Meiling siguió hablando

Lien solo cruzó sus brazos y esperó a que Meiling dejará de hablar

"Lo peor es que fue de Eriol" Meiling siguió.

"Ya acabaste?" Lien le dijo

Meiling lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa y lo abrazó por la cintura "No te preocupes, nunca te engañaría, eres demasiado especial para mi" le dijo tiernamente

Lien solo sacudió su cabeza pero también la abrazó "Lo sé, no se que me pasó" era verdad, no sabía porque había pensado eso

"Aunque si Ewan McGregor me invita a salir, tendré que considerarlo" Meiling dijo en broma (Quién? – Josh ---- Nunca viste Moulin Rouge? – Liz ---- No – Josh ---- Uy tu te lo perdiste – Liz)

Lien la vio feo, pero después se besaron, en verdad Lien estaba siendo paranoico, pero se había estado sintiendo demasiado sobre-protector de Meiling y nadie lo podía culpar, después de todo un montón de ancianos los querían separar

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Syaoran estaba sentado en un tronco junto a Sakura la cual lo seguía viendo preocupada, Syaoran suspiró.

"En verdad estoy bien" Syaoran dijo por milésima vez

Sakura sacudió su cabeza "Eso dijiste ayer y hace rato y no te ves bien, estás pálido" le dijo preocupada

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza "Tal vez me va a dar un resfriado o algo así" le dijo intentando tranquilizarla

Sakura lo vio con desconfianza "No creo que sea eso Syao" algo le decía que no era eso, algo le decía que podía ser algo peor

Syaoran observó a Sakura por unos momentos antes de abrazarla "Estaré bien" le dijo 'Tengo que estarlo' pensó, no quería pensar en que haría Kyle si algo le pasaba a él, tendría el camino libre para hacerle algo a Sakura, Syaoran suspiró, en verdad tenía que hablar con Eriol y Lien

Mientras tanto Sakura seguía preocupada, Syaoran seguía pálido y sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar, además había algo raro en su supuesta caída, Sakura lo conocía muy bien y estaba segura de que Syaoran no era descuidado, había algo que Syaoran no les había dicho

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Eriol y Tomoyo mientras los observaban de lejos, Eriol tenía una mirada pensativa

"Te preocupa algo?" Tomoyo le preguntó.

Eriol la volteo a ver preocupado "Es solo que siento que nos están ocultando algo"

"Tu también lo sientes?" Tomoyo le preguntó mientras veía a Sakura y a Syaoran

Eriol asintió "Han estado actuando raro, como precavidos"

Tomoyo suspiró "También lo noté y Sakura ha estado algo nerviosa" sacudió su cabeza "desearía que nos dijeran que pasa"

Eriol la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente "Solo podemos esperar" le dijo

'Y si por esperar empeoran las cosas?' Tomoyo quería preguntarle, pero no se atrevió, era mejor que dejaran las cosas así.

"Por cierto que tiene Lien? Noté que me ve feo" Eriol preguntó de pronto

Tomoyo se sobresaltó y se sonrojó con la pregunta "Bueno es realmente tonto de hecho... pero cuando no te encontrábamos ni a ti ni a Meiling pues..."

Eriol la vio sorprendido "Creyeron que los estábamos engañando?" Tomoyo asintió  "Esa es una primera vez, Meiling siempre se lo va a recordar" Tomoyo lo vio confundida "No has escuchado que Meiling siempre dice que Lien no es celoso, su mamá casi se lo juró y ahora se pone celoso de mi"

Tomoyo se empezó a reír "Se me había olvidado eso"

Eriol la volteo a ver "Tu también lo creíste" no era pregunta, era una afirmación y Tomoyo asintió tristemente, Eriol solo sacudió su cabeza y le dio un beso

Tomoyo lo vio sorprendida "No estas enojado?" le preguntó.

Eriol sacudió su cabeza "Te entiendo, alguna vez creí lo mismo, hace mucho, pero lo creí" le dijo

Tomoyo se quedó pensando y luego recordó algo "Oh" luego se rió "Ya recuerdo"

Eriol asintió y luego se besaron, claro que Tomoyo y Eriol también tenían un pasado raro, pero eso era otra historia (Que todos van a querer saber por tu culpa – Josh ---- Ese es el chiste – Liz ---- Ya no voy a tratar de entender tu loca mente – Josh ---- Buena decisión – Liz)

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Era ya de noche y todos se estaban preparando para dormir, había sido un largo día (en especial para Syaoran) y por fin las casas de campaña estaban listas (Aunque Syaoran se la había pasado riéndose por media hora por el incidente de la casa y Sakura) así que ahora solo era cosa de ver quien iba a dormir con quien

"No, no y no" Syaoran dijo cruzando los brazos, Meiling había sugerido que compartieran la casa de Syaoran ya que había sido la única que habían armado, los hombres claro (la de Eriol mejor había sido empacada por el incidente con Sakura)

"Y dónde van a dormir?" Sakura preguntó inocentemente

"Hay mucho suelo" Syaoran dijo sin darle importancia

Meiling lo vio feo "Ah si pues mira que hay un incidente de un hospital que..."

"Metemos los sleepings???" Syaoran dijo viendo a Eriol y a Lien realmente nervioso

"Hoe?" Sakura vio confundida a Syaoran mientras Meiling sonreía abiertamente

Tomoyo sonrió y murmuró algo que sonó como "Sakura despistada"

Después de que Lien y Eriol metieron sus sleepings (y Syaoran vio feo a Meiling) todos se salieron para dar las buenas noches "Van a dormir juntas?" Syaoran les preguntó.

Sakura, Meiling y Tomoyo asintieron "Todos sabemos que Sakura no sobreviviría una noche sola en medio del bosque" Meiling dijo en broma pero ninguno (mas que Sakura y Syaoran) sabía que tan ciertas eran sus palabras

"Con todos eso lobos y monstruos y.... fantasmas" Eriol continuó con sonrisa malévola

"Hoe!!!" Sakura dijo abrazando el brazo de Syaoran

"No hay nada de eso" Syaoran dijo haciendo rodar sus ojos "Bueno fantasmas quien sabe" dijo después de unos segundos

"Syaoran!!!" Sakura le dijo pegándole en el brazo mientras todos se reían "Claro ríanse de mi" Sakura les dijo viéndolos feo

Después de que todos se había dejado de reír, decidieron irse cada quien a su casa, pero Lien le mandó una mirada rara a Meiling y ella solo se rió sacudiendo su cabeza

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Era como la una de la mañana cuando Syaoran despertó al escuchar que había pasos afuera de su casa de campaña, Syaoran se levantó lentamente tratando de no despertar a Eriol y a Lien, claro que si hubiera prestado más atención se hubiera dado cuenta de que ninguno de los dos estaba

Syaoran se acercó lentamente a lo que era la puerta de su casa y vio que una sombra se movía, agarró lo mas cerca que tenía (lo cual era su discman) y lentamente bajo el cierre de la puerta

Justo cuando iba a la mitad decidió asustar a quien fuera que estuviera afuera de la casa y bajo de golpe el cierre y levantó su discman para golpear a esa persona

Y un par de ojos color verde esmeralda se abrieron mucho al verlo tan de pronto "Sakura??" Syaoran dijo confundido

"Hoe!!! No creí que me quisieras golpear" Sakura dijo viendo el discman el cual seguía levantado en la mano de Syaoran

"Ah?" Syaoran dijo confundido y después siguió la mirada de Sakura y vio que aún tenía el discman levantado "Oh, creí... no importa" bajó el discman "Que haces aquí?" le dijo mientras miraba alrededor

Sakura de pronto se mostró apenada "Oh bueno esque Eriol y Lien..." empezó a decir

Syaoran la vio confundida y después volteo a ver detrás de él donde nadamas encontró los sleeping bags de Lien y Eriol, no se había dado cuenta de que no estaban

"Syaoran?" Sakura dijo confundida

"Qué? Lo siento no te escuché" Syaoran le dijo apenado

"Lien y Eriol fueron a nuestra casa y bueno... empezaron a contar historias de terror, claro que primero me despertaron asustándome y bueno decidí venir" Sakura dijo un poco sonrojada pero como estaba oscuro, Syaoran no se había dado cuenta

'Claro déjale el trabajo a Eriol y a Lien de asustarla en medio de la noche' Syaoran pensó mientras sacudía su cabeza, se hizo a un lado para que Sakura pasara la cual lo hizo felizmente y se acostó en el sleeping de Syaoran

"Ese es mi sleeping"  Syaoran le dijo mientras cerraba la casa

Sakura solo le sacó la lengua y se acomodó mejor

"Crees que estén mucho tiempo ahí?" Syaoran le preguntó mientras se acostaba junto a ella en el sleeping de Eriol

Sakura se encogió de hombros "No sé, hace mucho que no hacemos esto" le dijo

"Si pero las otras veces éramos solo nosotros seis, no... otros" Syaoran dijo

Sakura asintió "Crees que Kyle intenté algo?"

'Ya lo hizo' Syaoran pensó pero solo se encogió de hombros "Sólo tendremos que andar con cuidado" le dijo 'y apenas es el primer día'

Sakura suspiro y volteo a ver el techo de la casa de campaña

"Te preocupa algo?" Syaoran le preguntó notando que Sakura tenía cara de preocupación

"Aparte de todo esto?" ella le preguntó, Syaoran asintió "No es solo que estaba pensando en cosas" le dijo, pero parecía que en verdad no quería tocar el tema

"Cómo que?" Syaoran le preguntó.

Sakura se encogió de hombros "Solo... recuerdos"

Syaoran levantó una ceja "Recuerdos?"

Sakura asintió y luego se rió un poco "Cosas que hicimos de niños, es tonto en verdad"

Syaoran la vio confundido, en verdad no tenía idea de que estaba hablando

"Creí que tú y Erica en verdad iban en serio" Sakura dijo después de un momento

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Syaoran el cual volteo a ver a Sakura como si no la conociera "Ah?"

Sakura suspiró, no quería hablar de eso, pero ya que había tocado el tema "Cuando fueron novios, creía que iban en serio"

Syaoran la miró por un momento antes de sacudir su cabeza "Creíste que me iba casar con ella o algo así?" le preguntó de broma pero Sakura solo vio para abajo "Saku tengo casi 17 años, créeme, no pienso casarme ahorita" él le dijo 'menos con ella' pensó.

"Pero creí que tenías una edad límite para tener prometida" Sakura le dijo, recordando sus pláticas sobre el clan

Syaoran asintió "Cierto, pero no la iba a escoger a ella, aunque fuera mi novia, siempre sentí que mi prometida iba a ser... otra persona" casi iba a decir que Sakura iba a ser su prometida pero se había detenido justo a tiempo

"Oh... osea que ya tienes a alguien en mente?" Sakura preguntó casi tristemente

Syaoran la vio confundido, no sabía porque de pronto habían empezado a platicar de eso "Saku, créeme, lo último en mi mente ahorita es escoger con quien casarme, quiero disfrutar este tiempo" le dijo 'aunque los del consejo ya me quieren imponer a alguien' pensó, pero Sakura no tenía porque saber eso

Sakura asintió "Perdón por hablar del tema"

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza "No importa, porque sacaste el tema?" le preguntó realmente curioso

"Oh por nada..." le dijo pero Syaoran sabía que estaba pensando en algo y de pronto Syaoran empezó a recordar algo que había pasado hace mucho, algo que tal vez Sakura estaba recordando aunque Syaoran no sabía porqué.

FLASHBACK

Una pequeña Sakura de casi 5 años estaba tristemente sentada en el columpio del parque, un pequeño Syaoran de casi 5 años la veía confundido

"Que pasa?" Syaoran le preguntó inclinado su cara hacia un lado, no era normal que su mejor amiga estuviera triste y eso le preocupaba

"Shiri se va a cambiar de casa" Sakura dijo tristemente

"Oh" Syaoran dijo, Shiri era una niña de la misma edad de Sakura y Syaoran, la cual era muy amiga de Sakura ya que la había conocido antes de conocer a Syaoran

"Dijo que sus papás se la van a llevar a otro lugar muy lejano y que ya no nos vamos a poder ver y que también Eizan si iba a ir un lugar muy lejano" Sakura siguió con la misma voz triste

Eizan era el hermano de Shiri y aunque no vivían en la misma casa eran muy cercanos, eran gemelos de hecho pero sus papas estaban separados

"Y cuando regresan?" Syaoran preguntó, claro aún eran muy inocentes para entender lo que era el divorcio y todo eso

"Shiri dijo que no sabe, que tal vez no regresen" Sakura dijo "Los van a separar a ellos y también los van a separar de nosotros" Sakura estaba casi estaba llorando

Syaoran se acercó para poder consolarla, pero no sabía como, Shiri y Eizan eran como sus otros mejores amigos y era triste que ambos se fueran a vivir lejos "Y no se pueden quedar, que tal que piden permiso y se quedan en mi casa o en la tuya, como en las pijamadas?" Syaoran preguntó con cara de esperanza

Sakura sacudió su cabeza mientras se secaba una lagrima "Shiri preguntó y su mamá le dijo que no, no los vamos a volver a ver" le dijo llorando "Y...y..." Sakura estaba llorando un poco más "y si luego... no... nos quieren separar a nosotros??" Sakura le dijo y Syaoran vio el miedo en su mirada

Y hasta ese momento, el pequeño Syaoran no había pensado en esa posibilidad, el vivir lejos de su mejor amiga sería lo peor que le podría pasar, ya había perdido a dos amigos, no quería perder a su mejor amiga

"No nos van a separar" Syaoran dijo con voz segura

"Pero... los papas..." Sakura empezó a decir pero Syaoran sacudió su cabeza

"Pues... haremos lo que los adultos, viviremos juntos y nos casaremos" Syaoran dijo, claro que aún no entendían lo que era el matrimonio pero en verdad no les importaba, lo único que necesitaban saber era que cuando estaban casados, vivían juntos y no los podían separar

Sakura hizo a un lado de cabeza y vio a Syaoran por unos segundos, las lagrimas ya no le estaban saliendo, de pronto sonrió muy feliz "Claro, las mamas y los papas se casan y viven juntos!!!" dijo felizmente y aplaudiendo "Eres un genio Syao!!!" le dijo y lo abrazó.

Syaoran se sonrojó un poco pero también la abrazó, era una solución fácil, se casarían y así no los separarían nunca

"Y así siempre estaremos juntos, te juro que tu y yo nos vamos a casar Saku" el pequeño Syaoran dijo en voz seria y segura

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Claro que en ese tiempo eran muy jóvenes para entender lo que en verdad era casarse, pero eso no les había importado, lo único que no querían era separarse y de hecho la vida era graciosa, porque con la única persona con la que Syaoran se imaginaba pasar el resto de su vida era con Sakura

'Y ahora que lo pienso, cómo estarán Shiri y Eizan?' Syaoran pensó, habían pasado como 2 años desde la última vez que los habían visto

"Como crees que estén Shiri y Eizan?" Syaoran le preguntó Sakura

Sakura lo vio confundida "Pues dijeron que iban a vivir juntos en un departamento, lejos de sus padres, pero hace tiempo que no escucho de ellos" Sakura le dijo no sabiendo porque de pronto Syaoran había pensado en ellos, claro habían sido sus amigos, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los habían visto "Porqué preguntas?"

Syaoran se encogió de hombros "Solo me acordé de ellos" luego sonrió un poco "Gran relajo el que armaron la última vez que vinieron no??"

Sakura le pegó gentilmente a Syaoran en el brazo "No puedo creer que hayan hecho eso, pobre Eriol"

Syaoran se rió y se encogió de hombros "se lo merecía" le dijo simplemente y se acomodó para dormir, el sueño le estaba ganando, y no había señas de que Lien y Eriol fueran a regresar pronto

Sakura sacudió su cabeza pero sonrió, tenía que aceptar que el plan de Syaoran y Eizan había funcionado, pero aún así, pobre Eriol, Sakura volteo a ver a Syaoran el cual tenía los ojos cerrados 'me preguntó si recuerda ese día, y si en verdad se va a cumplir lo que dijo' pensó, Sakura sabía que siempre iba a amar a Syaoran y no quería pensar en que haría si Syaoran de pronto se enamorara de alguien o si se casará, eso le partiría el corazón

'Pero si en verdad amas a una persona la tienes que dejar ser feliz' Sakura pensó tristemente, ella sabía que si el momento llegaba, ella iba a dejar que Syaoran fuera feliz, con quien él eligiera

Claro que Sakura no sabe que Syaoran no quiere estar con nadie más que con ella

Mientras en la otra casa de campaña, dos parejas, 4 personas, muy unidas y muy preocupadas, estaban hablando sobre los dos despistados y locamente enamorados de la otra casa

"Ocultan algo eso todos lo sabemos" Lien les dijo muy serio

Los cuatro habían planeado asustar a Sakura para que pudieran hablar del extraño comportamiento de Sakura y Syaoran

Eriol y Tomoyo estaban abrazados y Meiling tenía su cabeza en el regazo de Lien, los cuatro estaban muy serios

"Dudo que sean novios y nos lo oculten" Tomoyo les dijo, le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza

"Aparte de que Syaoran se ve enfermo" Meiling les dijo, ya lo había notado, era su primo después de todo, pero no había querido decir nada

Lien asintió "Alguien se trago la historia de que se resbaló?" les preguntó, todos lo negaron

"No por nada es el futuro líder del clan" Meiling dijo, Syaoran había sido entrenado, no tan duro como se suponía que tenía que entrenar pero aún así eran muy bueno en artes marciales

"Lo que me pregunto es si Kyle y su hermana tiene algo que ver" Eriol les dijo, no había hablado mucho porque había intentado unir las piezas del rompecabezas "Tal vez tengamos que hablarle a Kyu para saber mas de Kyle" les dijo

Meiling se levantó de golpe "Claro, si conocía a Erica, también conocía a Kyle y el nos puede dar información de cómo es Kyle"

"Y así  empezar a adivinar porqué Sakura y Syaoran han estado así" Lien dijo asintiendo

Tomoyo se quedó pensando "No sería mejor preguntarles, me siento mal investigando a sus espaldas" les dijo algo preocupada

Lien sacudió su cabeza "Aunque preguntemos no nos van a decir, nos están protegiendo de algo"

"La pregunta es de que" Eriol dijo

"Casi me da miedo averiguar" Meiling dijo en voz baja, para que Sakura y Syaoran actuaran así, algo realmente malo debía de haber pasado, Sakura había estado algo nerviosa y Syaoran se veía mas protector de Sakura que antes

"Entonces el primer paso es hablar con Kyu" Tomoyo dijo todos asintieron

"Y mientras más rápido mejor" Eriol dijo y todos volvieron a asentir, tenían que saber que estaba pasando, no sólo para informarse, si no para poder ayudar a sus amigos con esa carga, para eso eran los amigos, para no tener que cargar con un problema tan grande como todos sabían que ese problema era

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Sakura abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ya era de mañana, o por lo menos ya había luz, giró y vio a Syaoran a su lado, aún dormido 'Me pregunto porque siempre terminamos dormidos juntos' Sakura pensó.

Sakura se levantó lentamente para no despertar a Syaoran y se iba a salir cuando Syaoran de pronto despertó.

"Sakura? Qué haces aquí?" le dijo con voz soñolienta

"No recuerdas que prácticamente tuve que huir de mi casa de campaña por culpa de Eriol y Lien?" Sakura preguntó regresando al sleeping bag de Syaoran

Syaoran se talló los ojos "Oh si" dijo después de recordar "Vamos a levantarlos, si el profesor se da cuenta de que dormimos como dormimos, nos va a ir muy mal" le dijo saliendo de la casa

Sakura asintió y salió detrás de él, ambos se dirigieron a la casa de campaña de Tomoyo, y lentamente bajaron el cierre para poder entrar, cuando abrieron la casa encontraron a Eriol, Tomoyo, Lien y Meiling durmiendo felizmente

"Oh casi me da pena despertarlos" Sakura dijo sonriendo

"A mi no" Syaoran dijo y movió a Lien para que despertara

"Cinco minutos más" Lien dijo sin abrir los ojos

"Ok, si el profesor llega no los defenderé" Syaoran dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Al escuchar Lien eso, se levantó de golpe, y como fue tan de repente se pegó en la cabeza con la cabeza de Syaoran

"Owww" Lien dijo sobandose donde se había golpeado         

"Tu cabeza es mas dura de lo que creía" Syaoran dijo también sobandose

Lien nadamas lo vio feo y empezó a despertar a Meiling

"Que??" Meiling dijo tapándose con el sleeping bag

"Tenemos que despertar antes de que el profesor venga" Lien dijo y empezó a despertar a Eriol y Tomoyo

"No te molestes, ya me desperté" Eriol dijo levantándose antes de que Lien lo pudiera mover

"Qué tanto hicieron ayer??" Sakura les preguntó.

Los otro cuatro intercambiaron miradas culpables, Sakura no lo notó pero Syaoran si

"Muy bien, que está pasando?" Syaoran les dijo cruzándose de brazos

"Eso es lo que queremos saber" Meiling les dijo

"Hoe?? Eso que quiere decir?" Sakura dijo realmente confundida

Meiling hizo rodar sus ojos y antes de que les pudiera decir algo, la cabeza de su profesor apareció en la puerta de la casa de campaña

"Espero que apenas se estén reuniendo" les dijo en voz amenazante y todos asintieron no queriendo meterse en problemas "Muy bien, vamos a empezar la primera prueba así que apúrense" les dijo y se fue a despertar a otros alumnos

Syaoran suspiró aliviado, ahora no tendría que contestarles nada a sus amigos

"Bueno, Lien, Eriol vamos antes de que regrese el maestro" les dijo y se fue

Lien y Eriol intercambiaron miradas con Tomoyo y Meiling, pero no se podía hacer nada, se levantaron y se salieron de la casa

Sakura los vio confundida, tal vez era medio despistada, pero sabía que estaban escondiendo algo, pero no quiso preguntar porque ella también les estaba ocultando algo 'desde cuando nos ocultamos cosas?' Sakura pensó tristemente

La amistad de los seis estaba basada en confianza, pero desde el incidente de Kyle, ella y Syaoran les habían ocultado muchas cosas a sus amigos 'y es mi culpa' Sakura pensó tristemente

Mientras Sakura se cambiaba de ropa, Meiling y Tomoyo la observaban preocupadas, habían notado el cambio de ánimo en Sakura, pero antes de que pudieran preguntarle que pasaba, Sakura se había salido de la casa ya cambiada y todo

"Voy a lavarme la cara y eso" Sakura les dijo y se fue

Meiling hizo un sonido de frustración "Siento que nuestra amistad se está yendo por la borda" dijo entre enojada y triste

Tomoyo suspiró tristemente y se empezó a cambiar

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

En la otra casa de campaña, Syaoran estaba teniendo sus propios problemas

"Les digo que no es nada, porque no lo pueden dejar en paz??" Syaoran dijo enojado

"Porque los está matando a ambos!!" Eriol dijo igual de enojado

Lien un poco mas calmado intentó hacer entrar en razón a Syaoran "Mira, los seis somos amigos, no se porque no nos quieren decir, se supone que nos tienen confianza, los podemos ayudar con lo que sea que están cargando, solo queremos ayudar"

"Pues no necesitamos de su ayuda" Syaoran les dijo y se fue enojado, sabía que sus amigos estaban preocupados, pero no los podían poner en peligro, de por sí Sakura ya estaba en bastante peligro

"Es un terco" Eriol dijo enojado

"Sabíamos que no lo podíamos forzar a decirnos" Lien le dijo empezando a cambiarse

"Pues si, pero para cuando nos quieran decir ya va a ser muy tarde" Eriol dijo aún enojado, Lien lo vio confundido y Eriol suspiró "Siento que algo muy malo va a pasar, algo que nos va a separar a todos"

Lien sacudió su cabeza "Estas exagerando, no seas un paranoico"

'Ojalá esté siendo un paranoico' Eriol pensó.

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Todos los alumnos estaban listos y esperando al que el maestro les diera instrucciones, el maestro llegó y les empezó a dar un pedazo de papel, con lo que parecía que era una adivinanza

"La primera prueba consiste en un rally, tienen que adivinar las pistas las cuales les dirán donde se encuentra la siguiente pista, todos tienen diferentes pistas pero al final todas las pistas llevan al mismo lugar, el cual es donde se encuentra el objeto escondido" el profesor sacó de su mochila una como botella de cristal que tenía adentro un flor que estaba flotando en lo que parecía ser agua "Este es el objeto que tienen que encontrar, el primero que lo traiga ganará 5 puntos, el equipo que tenga más puntos al final del campamento, va a estar exento de 5 exámenes"

Todos los alumnos empezaron a murmurar "Eso si que es un buen premio" Lien le dijo a Meiling, aún no se habían ido con sus respectivas parejas

"Bueno al dar la señal, todos se pondrán a trabajar bien?" Todos asintieron "Ya!!" el profesor les dijo y cada quien se fue con su pareja para trabajar en la pista

"Soy mala para esto" Sakura dijo viendo confundida el papel que tenía en la mano Eriol

Eriol sonrió "No te preocupes, entre los dos, creo que lo podremos lograr" le dijo y se puso a pensar "Creo que está cerca del puente de madera" le dijo y ambos se fueron a un puente de madera que estaba por donde estaba el campamento

Meiling estaba viendo feo a Erica la cual estaba intentando abrazar a Lien "Nunca se da por vencido" Meiling murmuró.

"Que?" Syaoran dijo levantando la mirada del papel, vio a Erica a Lien "A eso, no creo que no" le dijo y continuó leyendo

Meiling dejó de ver a Erica y se puso a trabajar, leyó unas cuantas veces el papel "Está en el lago" dijo decidida

"Cómo sabes?" Syaoran le dijo impresionado

"Menciona mucha agua, ves?" Meiling dijo señalando el papel

Syaoran asintió "Bueno vamos" y ambos se alejaron

Erica vio cuando se alejaron y una sonrisa malévola se formó en su cara "Oh Lien tengo que ir al baño, me esperas?" le dijo dulcemente

Lien la vio raro pero asintió, era mejor si trabajaba solo "Estaré por los árboles de allá" le dijo, Erica asintió y se empezó a alejar

"Vamos a deshacernos de tu molesta novia" Erica dijo y se fue hacia donde Syaoran y Meiling se habían ido

Kyle y Tomoyo ya estaban buscando su pista, que de hecho tenía que estar debajo de una de las casas de campaña, Kyle vio cuando Erica se había ido detrás de Syaoran y Meiling, sonrió y sacudió su cabeza y siguió buscando

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Erica había visto donde habían escondido la mayoría de las pistas, por eso sabía que la pista de Syaoran y Meiling estaba debajo del agua, en una cueva que estaba por el lago, había planeado todo de antemano, claro que cuando había planeado todo no sabía que pista les iba a tocar por eso se había alegrado mucho cuando Syaoran y Meiling se dirigieron al lago

Había planeado con mucho cuidado esa posibilidad y nadamas estaba esperando a ver que hacían para poder poner su plan en acción

Meiling y Syaoran habían buscado alrededor del lago, pero aún no habían encontrado nada, de pronto Meiling vio la cueva

"Tal vez esta ahí" Meiling le dijo a Syaoran señalando la cueva

Syaoran observó la cueva "Pero si está ahí, debe de estar bajo el agua" le dijo, para entrar a la cueva tenías que entrar nadando, ya que la cueva estaba llena de agua

"Ok" Meiling le dijo y se empezó a quitar su pants

"Que haces?" Syaoran le dijo impresionado

"Me meteré a ver, no te preocupes tengo traje de baño" le dijo, y de hecho Meiling tenía traje de baño debajo de su ropa

"Tenías planeado meterte a nadar?" Syaoran le dijo medio sospechoso

Meiling solo sonrió y se metió al lago para dirigirse a la cueva, Syaoran se quedó observando

Erica sonrió al ver que Meiling se metía al lago, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, con mucho cuidado para que Syaoran no la viera se metió al lago y se fue nadando por debajo del agua hacia la cueva

Cuando Meiling entró a la cueva lo primero que notó es que estaba realmente oscura "Bonito lugar para esconder una pista" dijo sarcásticamente, empezó a buscar alrededor de la cueva para ver si no la habían puesto debajo de una roca o algo así, al notar que no había nada decidió bajar a ver si estaba debajo del agua

Tomó aire y se metió, se dio cuenta de que estaba aún más oscuro una vez que te sumergías y casi no podía ver nada, salió a tomar aire "Esto me tomará horas" Meiling dijo entre enojada y desesperada

Volvió a tomar aire y se volvió a sumergir, la cueva estaba medio grande

Erica salió a tomar aire cuando vio que Meiling se sumergía, tomó aire y se volvió a sumergir, la oscuridad de la cueva la favorecía porque así Meiling no la podía ver

Meiling vio una bolsa cerca del fondo y se dirigió a ella 'Por fin!!' pensó felizmente, tomó la bolsa y se dispuso a salir del agua cuando algo la tomó del pie

Meiling vio o intentó ver para abajo y vio una como cuerda que estaba atada a su pie 'Cómo llegó eso aquí?' pensó y empezó a intentar quitarse la cuerda del pie, pero estaba bien amarrada

Erica salió a tomar aire y sonrió, había amarrado de antemano la cuerda, solo tuvo que meter el pie de Meiling a ella y jalar la cuerda y listo, Meiling no iba a poder salir, por lo menos no viva

Se volvió a sumergir y salió de la cueva lo mas silenciosa posible

Meiling se dio cuenta que no se podía desamarrar la cuerda así que intentó jalarla para ver si podía safar la cuerda de donde fuera que estuviera amarrada, de pronto empezó a entrar en estado de pánico, la cuerda no cedía y el aire se le estaba acabando, con todas sus fuerzas intentó jalar la cuerda pero no podía

'Esto no me puede estar pasando' Meiling pensó desesperada, siguió jalando la cuerda pero lo único que estaba logrando era lastimarse, ya que la cuerda cada vez se apretaba más y estaba más que segura de que ya le estaba empezando a sacar sangre

El aire se le empezó a acabar y sintió un gran dolor en su pecho antes de que su mundo se oscureciera

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Syaoran se estaba empezando a preocupar, Meiling se estaba tardando mucho y empezaba a sentir que algo estaba mal

'Si no sale en 5 minutos voy a buscarla' Syaoran pensó.

Pero justo en ese momento sintió miedo y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, sin pensarlo se metió al agua, con todo y ropa y se dirigió a la cueva lo más rápido posible

Cuando llegó a la cueva notó que Meiling no estaba, Syaoran tomó aire y se sumergió buscando por todos lados a su prima

'Dónde estas??' Syaoran pensó desesperado, la oscuridad de la cueva le impedía ver con claridad y no podía encontrar a Meiling

Se volvió a sumergir y vio la figura de una persona flotando como sin vida 'Oh no, por favor no' Syaoran pensó y se dirigió hacia la figura, al llegar se dio cuenta de que era Meiling y vio la cuerda atada a su pie y se dispuso a quitársela

La cuerda estaba tan apretada que le estaba sacando sangre a Meiling y Syaoran no podía safar la cuerda, decidió seguir la cuerda hasta donde el otro extremo estaba atado

El otro extremo estaba atado a una roca, pero estaba igual de bien atado y no podía zafar la cuerda y la roca estaba muy pesada Syaoran vio a su alrededor intentando encontrar algo con el que cortar la cuerda, pero no encontraba nada y el tiempo pasaba, cada segundo que pasaba le estaba costando la vida a Meiling (La íbamos a dejar aquí – Josh ---- Pero decidimos no ser malos porque nos van a asesinar por la larga espera de este capítulo así que... – Liz)

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Sakura estaba con Eriol buscando la pista debajo de rocas, plantas y todo eso cuando vio pasar a Erica totalmente empapada 'Que raro' Sakura pensó, pero no le dio mucha importancia

"La encontraste?" Eriol le preguntó acercándose, Sakura sacudió su cabeza "Tal ves leí mal la pista" Eriol le dijo y se puso a leer de nuevo el papel

En eso Sakura vio a Lien, buscando por donde ella estaba, su pista, pero él estaba totalmente seco, se le hizo raro porque había creído que tal vez la pista de Erica y Lien estaba debajo del agua y por eso Erica había estado mojada

"Lien que haces aquí?" Sakura le preguntó.

Lien levantó la mirada "Oh, busco mi pista, según yo debe de estar por aquí" le dijo levantando una roca

"Pero no deberías de buscar en el lago o algo así?" Sakura le preguntó.

Lien la vio como si estuviera loca "Porqué haría eso?"

"Es solo que como Erica buscó en el lago... pues creí..." Sakura empezó a decir

"Espera... como que Erica buscó en el lago?" Lien preguntó confundido

"La vi pasar y estaba toda mojada" Sakura le dijo no entendiendo porque Lien y Erica estaban buscando en lugares diferentes

"Pero Erica no ha leído la pista, como va a saber donde buscar?" Lien le preguntó.

Eriol los estaba viendo confundidos, había dejado de leer el papel para saber de que estaban hablando, Sakura se veía pensativa y Lien se veía confundido

De pronto un extraño sentimiento le llegó a Sakura, sintió cosas en su estómago, como si estuviera nerviosa, sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió al lago, algo no estaba bien

"A dónde vas?" Eriol le preguntó.

"Algo no está bien" Sakura le dijo sin voltear y siguió caminando

Eriol y Lien intercambiaron una mirada y sin pensarlo dos veces siguieron a Sakura

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Syaoran había decidido hacer que la cuerda se resbalara de la roca, lo cual le estaba costando mucho trabajo y sus dedos ya estaban todos raspados, pero nada de eso le importaba, solo quería salvar a su prima 'Vamos estúpida cuerda' Syaoran pensó.

Y por fin la cuerda se resbaló y Syaoran sin pensarlo se dirigió al cuerpo de Meiling y lo sacó a la superficie "Mei?? Vamos abre los ojos o respira" Syaoran le dijo

Se apresuró, salió de la cueva y se dirigió a la orilla del lago, sacó el cuerpo de Meiling y lo puso en el suelo, acercó su oído a su pecho y se dio cuenta de que no se escuchaba el latido de su corazón "Mei no me hagas esto vamos respira" dijo empezando a darle respiración de boca a boca

Syaoran tenía un mal presentimiento, la cuerda no había llegado al pie de Meiling por arte de magia, decidió pensar en eso después "Vamos, Lien se va a enojar si mueres" Syaoran dijo, en verdad no sabía ni lo que decía

Syaoran le estaba dando de nuevo respiración de boca a boca cuando escuchó que alguien la hablaba

"Syaoran!!!" Sakura gritó corriendo hacia donde estaban

Eriol y Lien estaba detrás de ella y Lien al ver el cuerpo inmóvil de Meiling fue corriendo hacia ellos "Meiling!!" dijo desesperado y con miedo

"Que pasó?" Eriol preguntó.

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza y siguió dándole respiración de boca a boca a Meiling, de pronto Meiling empezó a toser y a escupir agua, pero no abrió los ojos, por lo menos estaba empezando a respirar, con algo de dificultad pero lo estaba haciendo

Lien puso la cabeza de Meiling en su regazo y tomo su mano "Hay que llevarla con los profesores" les dijo, aún estaba asustado

Todos asintieron, Syaoran se había dejado caer a un lado de Meiling, estaba exhausto y se estaba empezando a marear, cerro los ojos y empezó a respirar profundamente

Eriol vio la cuerda el pie de Meiling, sacó una navaja de su pantalón y con mucho cuidado la cortó, luego cortó un pedazo de su playera y se la puso alrededor de la herida

"Porqué yo no tengo una de esas?" Syaoran preguntó viendo la navaja, su vida hubiera sido más fácil

"Syaoran tus manos!!" Sakura dijo y tomo sus manos para examinarlas

"Que te pasó?" Eriol le preguntó.

"No tenía una navaja y tuve que safar la cuerda de donde estaba amarrada" Syaoran dijo, estaba muy cansado solo quería recostarse y dormir

Lien tomó en sus brazos a Meiling "La llevaré con los profesores" les dijo y se empezó a ir

"Voy contigo" Eriol le dijo y se paró "Vienen?" les preguntó a Syaoran y Sakura

"Dame un minuto" Syaoran le dijo, Eriol asintió y siguió a Lien

De pronto todo empezó a encajar, Erica mojada, Meiling, Syaoran, el lago, Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado

"Que sucede?" Syaoran le preguntó viendo la cara de preocupación de Sakura

Sakura le dio una mirada rara "Erica" le dijo, Syaoran la vio confundido "Erica lo hizo, intentó matar a Meiling" dijo enojada

Syaoran también puso cara enojada, creía que no les iban a hacer nada a sus amigos, ambos se levantaron y fueron al campamento donde una gran bolita se había formado alrededor de Meiling la cual estaba siendo revisada por la enfermera que los había acompañado

"Voy a vendar su pie para que no se infecté, no te preocupes va a estar bien" la enfermera le dijo a Lien el cual asintió nerviosamente, no sabía que haría si algo le pasará a Meiling

Sakura y Syaoran vieron entre la bolita a Kyle y Erica, Erica se veía realmente enojada y Kyle los estaba viendo, les sonrió sarcásticamente y puso su dedo en su boca en señal de silencio, Sakura y Syaoran sabían lo que eso significaba, no podían decir nada, o sus otros amigos pagarían las consecuencias

'Pero si hicieron esto aún cuando no hemos dicho nada, que más piensan hacer?' Syaoran pensó temiendo por el bienestar de sus amigos, y apenas iba el segundo día

''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''

Ok se preguntarán quienes son Shiri y Eizan y porque los mencionamos y todo eso... bueno luego sabrán porque es una pequeña sorpresa que tenemos preparada

Uy tenemos muchos personajes inventados por nosotros pero ni modo, bueno si alguien sabe de nuevo que es eso de lo que nos nominaron en el review y todo eso, les agradeceremos que nos expliquen porque en verdad no sabemos que onda

Y si quieren que pongamos una de sus ideas en el fic, no duden en mandarlas y la pondremos, tal vez no completamente pero lo mejor que podamos oki???

Bueno ah si, tal vez no podamos actualizar rápido así que de antemano una disculpa, pero haremos todo lo posible por no tardarnos tanto ok???

Recuerden 5 reviews!!! BYE!!!


	21. Calma, acaso es posible?

Josh – Hola, hemos regresado y por fin estamos de vacaciones!!!!

Liz – Vacaciones de verano, quién no las ama???

Josh – Eso significa que tal vez actualicemos más rápido

Liz – Pero no aseguramos nada

Josh – por cierto, queremos hacer una cosa, pero lo explicaremos al final del capítulo, así que NO OLVIDEN LEER NUESTRA NOTA DE AUTOR AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO

Liz – Sipi... jejeje yo estoy feliz porque tengo nueva compu

Josh – Presumida

Liz – No es cierto... pero en verdad ya quería otra compu, la antigua era muuuuuuuuuy vieja así que agradezco a mi pap por esta compu

Josh – Si claro... bueno por fin descubrimos que onda con la nominación, es de un concurso de mejor fic, estamos nominados en 3 categorías si no mal recuerdo

Liz – Así que si pueden ir a esta página: http : groups. msn. com / AnimeAwardsporHayi-OS1/ whatsnew.msnw (sin espacios claro, todo junto y con 2 de estas / antes del groups) y votar por nosotros, se los estaremos eternamente agradecidos

Josh – Si, en la página explican que se hace y todo eso así que si la visitan se los agradeceremos

Liz – Y gracias y quien sea que nos allá nominado

Josh – Bueno y ahora agradecimientos de reviews...

Spikelover: Si todos lo odian, pero ni modo... gracias por tus comentarios y por tu review!!!

anna15: Je, je, je, la verdad no te podemos dejar matarla (o los) porque ya tenemos preparado el futuro de ambos, pero hicimos este capítulo un poco más tranquilo que los demás, como dices un poco de felicidad, no queremos que esto sea tragedia, y la enfermedad de Syao... no podemos revelar nada pero no se preocupen... mucho, gracias por tu review!!!

.:Hoshimeisita:. Verdad que es una buena excusa??? Claro ya la vi unas 3 veces jejeje y bueno Syaoran... no podemos revelar nada... aún, pero no se preocupen de más oki?? Los recuerdos de Saku... son necesarios pero no diremos para que jejeje y actualizamos un poco antes, eso es algo no??? Bueno gracias por tu review!!!

The Dark: No se si nos odias o nos quieres... pero esta bien... todos preguntan por Syaoran... y no, no les podemos decir que tiene, pero ya sabrán... pero recuerden que esto no esta en la categoría de tragedia... eso es algo, gracias por tu review!!!

yukino8: Un pequeño recordatorio: Sin autores no hay fic. Jejeje es para que no nos asesines, y bueno no sufrirán por un rato, pero no aseguramos que no sufran en el futuro... bueno gracias por tu review!!!

ThiniaMilondra: Oh bueno, nadie es perfecto... y el fic se llama "Es difícil ser mejor amigos" así que la palabra amigo se repetirá mucho... pero gracias por tu comentario, intentaremos redactar mejor los párrafos oki??? Gracias por tu review!!!

Hayi-OS: Gracias por la explicación, que bien que nos hayan nominado para algo... bueno gracias por mandar la explicación y todo!!!

maxie-chan: Si de hecho hay gente que es mala por naturaleza... o bueno quién sabe... bueno gracias por tu review!!!

bluegirl88: Ay no hemos podido leer tu fic. Pero lo haremos en cuanto podamos, lo prometemos... y bueno si son algo jóvenes, pero así son las cosas, creo que en estos tiempo ya no hay edad para ser malo... bueno gracias por tu review!!!

Cherrycatre: Que bueno que abriste tu cuenta y leeremos tu fic en cuanto podamos... y que bueno que te funcionó lo de la leche, a Liz le sirve más escuchar música, el problema es luego apagar su discman o algo así... bueno la verdad si tenemos una manía por torturar a los personajes y todavía no han visto nada!!!! Jejeje bueno gracias por tu review!!!

kamira-chan: Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, esperamos que este te guste también y esperamos ya no hacerlos esperar tanto oki?? Gracias por tu review!!!

hibary maxwell: Creo que empezaremos una campaña de protección para las computadoras, todos se desquitan con ellas, bueno lamentamos hacerlos esperar tanto pero ya ven como es la vida escolar... y que bueno que te guste tanto nuestro fic. En verdad nos hacen sentir bien con esos comentarios, y sobre Syaoran... quién sabe, matamos a Sakura y se quedan juntos (jejeje es broma) no somos tan crueles y de hecho si, la persona en la que está basada Erica es una hija del nabo (por no decir otra cosa) y bueno Eriol y Tomoyo... aún no se nos ocurre pero ya se nos ocurrirá algo... bueno gracias por tu review y por tus comentarios!!!

Aleirbagpotter: La verdad a veces entre amigos se forma un lazo... un como que sexto sentido de cuando algo pasa o algo así, Liz lo a experimentado así que no esta tan loco eso... y Shiri y Eizan... es una pequeña sorpresa que en verdad los dejará con cara de WHAT??? Pero eso es otra historia (o mas bien otro capítulo) Bueno gracias por tu review!!!

CecY: Si la verdad todo sería más fácil, pero tiene razones en serio, Shiri y Eizan no tienen poderes... pero eso no significa que no puedan hacer nada contra las dos comadrejas... bueno quién sabe... gracias por tu review!!!

Celina Sosa: Que bueno que no vayas a dejar de leer, los mareos pues no podemos explicar aún, pero lo haremos pronto, bueno gracias por tu review!!!

Ciakaira: Jejeje de hecho... bueno mejor lee para que sepas a que nos referimos... bueno creo que todos odian a ese par, ni modo, gracias por tu review!!!

Liver: Ok te concederemos tu deseo, pero no verán a Shiri y Eizan en un buen rato... de hecho es una gran sorpresa por la que nos matarán pero ni modo, y bueno Kyle y Erica... ya sabemos que hacer con ellos, no se preocupen

Undine: Claro que le seguiremos, gracias por tu review!!!

Sakume Nohara: No importa el tamaño del review, lo que importa es la intención... gracias por tus comentarios y por tu review!!!

Nattyxan: Ok no queremos pasar a esa vida... pero no diremos que tiene Syaoran... ok explicación, no sabemos bien de que personajes quieres que expliquemos, así que te explicaremos todos (los nuevos) oki??

Lien: Novio de Meiling

Kyu: Estudiante de intercambio de Francia, que estaba enamorado de Sakura y era amigo de Erica

Maaya: Mejor amiga de Kyu, vive en Francia

Rei: Hermana gemela de Kyu (jejeje eso apenas lo revelamos ooops)

Erica: Ser inmundo... digo estudiante de intercambio de Francia, ex-amiga de Kyu

Kyle: Un hijo... este hermano de Erica, es más grande que ella pero mintió en su edad para que lo metieran al grupo de Erica

Shiri: Amiga de la infancia (antes de conocer a Tomoyo, etc.) de Sakura y Syaoran, se cambia de casa cuando son pequeños

Eizan: Hermano gemelo de Shiri, no vive con ella porque sus papas se separaron cuando eran niños, también se cambió de casa

Creo que ya son todos, esperamos que te haya servido la breve explicación, si tienes mas dudas no dudes en mandarlas

SeinKo: Aunque no lo creas es mucho pedir, pero intentaremos algo oki??? Gracias por tu review!!!

Tsuki: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!! Ya sea atrasado o adelantado... bueno queríamos hacer algo especial por tu cumple pero no se pudo, pero haremos otra cosa oki??? Gracias por no matarnos y por tu review!!!

Messy: Jejeje una vez más no podemos decir que tiene, pero no es muy grave... creo, Liz no me quiere decir y eso que soy autor... Erica es una hija de... bueno ya saben pero ni modo necesitamos unos cuantos malos... que bueno que te encante nuestro fic. En verdad no estamos esforzando por hacer bien este fic. Jejeje todos nos piden foto, desgraciadamente aún no la podemos mandar... larga historia, bueno oye por cierto a Liz le encantó tu nombre dice que es muy original... bueno gracias por tu review!!!

Pola: Todos queremos eso, pero aún falta para que cumplamos sus peticiones... pero bueno gracias por tu review!!!

Tsuki Tamer: Jejeje te va a impresionar la siguiente movida... y Kyu, ya lo pusimos así que esperamos que te guste el capitulo, gracias por tu review!!!

Mei-Chan: No te avergüences, lo que menos queremos es hacerlos sentir mal y no te preocupes ya sabemos que onda con la nominación, ahora esperamos ganar... gracias por tu review!!!

Mangalina Li: Bienvenida, que bueno que estás leyendo el fic y que te guste tanto... aún no hemos puesto que le hicieron a Eriol pero ya lo pondremos oki??? Y la historia de Eriol y Tomoyo todavía no está lista... Kyu y compañía regresarán muy pronto y escenas románticas, verán pocas pero luego verán muchas, pero no en este capítulo (sorry) y si tienes más dudas, mándalas!!! Las contestaremos si podemos porque hay preguntas que no podemos contestar por que sería revelar ciertas cosas pero si tienes dudas mándalas oki??? Gracias por tu review!!!

beautiful-night: También bienvenida, que bueno que te animaste a leer el fic y que te hayas tomado el tiempo de buscarlo, y que suerte que salen caro los asesinos, aparte si nos matas pues ya no habrá historia... y no tiene magia pero si es líder y todo eso... los mareos los explicaremos después, los dejaremos con la intriga jejeje el asesino... en verdad estas muy lejos de la respuesta y de hecho nadie se espera lo que tenemos preparado... pero también falta para que sepan que estamos planeando... y la verdad todos odiamos a Erica así que pronto armaremos el club... y Yukito... la verdad no metimos a los personajes originales porque de por sí con tanto personaje es difícil escribir la historia, pero intentaremos meter a los personajes originales mas seguido, pero no prometemos nada oki??? Jejeje todos tenemos desordenes mentales... bueno gracias por tu review!!!

Bueno queremos agradecer a todos los que se molestan en mandar reviews y aún a los que leen y no mandan reviews... esperamos que les guste este capítulo Y NO OLVIDEN LEER LA NOTA DE AUTOR AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO OK????

Ahora si los dejamos con este capítulo...

" " Estoy hablando!!!

' ' Estoy pensando!!!

( ) El autor nos comparte sus pensamientos

"-"-"-" Cambio de lugar o escena

Es difícil ser mejores amigos

Capitulo 19 "Calma, acaso es posible?"

El rally había sido cancelado por lo que le había pasado a Meiling, en vez de eso, les habían dado el día libre, en el cual Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol y Lien se la pasaron con Meiling

"No entiendo, de dónde salió una cuerda?" Lien dijo viendo preocupado a Meiling, la cual seguía dormida

"Tal vez alguien la dejó ahí sin querer" Tomoyo dijo no encontrando una buena explicación

Lien sacudió su cabeza "Estaba demasiado apretada, alguien se la puso"

"Hasta que Meiling no despierte, no vamos a saber que pas" Eriol dijo

"Um chicos? Les tenemos que decir algo" Syaoran dijo con cara culpable, sentía que, una vez más, todo había sido su culpa

Todos voltearon a ver a Syaoran el cual estaba nervioso, Sakura lo miraba con una cara de preocupación, aún no estaba lista para decirles lo que había pasado

"De qué se trata?" Eriol preguntó, esperando que por fin les dijeran que estaba pasando

Syaoran tomó aire, pero antes de que pudiera hablar Sakura lo interrumpi

"Erica tuvo algo que ver" Sakura les dijo estaba evitando la mirada de Syaoran, el cual se había quedado con la boca abierta, no era lo que les quería decir, les quería explicar lo que estaba pasando

"Cómo?" Tomoyo dijo tratando de no sonar decepcionada, estaba segura de que Syaoran les iba a decir otra cosa

"Cuando estaba buscando mi pista vi pasar a Erica... totalmente mojada" Sakura les dijo, aún estaba evitando la mirada de Syaoran

"Fue cuando me dijiste que porque no estaba buscando en el lago..." Lien dijo, se quedó pensando "claro, Erica me dijo que iba al baño pero se tardó demasiado... cómo no me di cuenta?"

"Tal vez Kyle la ayud" Syaoran dijo, siguiéndole la corriente a Sakura, pero iba a tener una larga platica con ella

Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza "Kyle estuvo conmigo armando la casa de campaña"

"Entonces él no tuvo nada que ver" Eriol dijo cruzando sus brazos

Lien sacudió su cabeza "No estés tan seguro, esos dos planean algo y creo que tiene que ver con deshacerse de nosotros... la pregunta es por que?"

"Acaso necesitan una razón?" Sakura dijo en voz baja, todos se le quedaron viendo con caras de pregunta

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza "Ahorita hay que enfocarnos en Meiling" les dijo tratando de cambiar el tema

"Eso hacemos, lo que le pasó no fue un accidente y creo que ustedes dos saben algo" Lien les dijo, ya estaba cansado de todos los secretos y mentiras y no quería que lo de ese día se repitiera quién sabe quien era el siguiente

"Y porqué nosotros vamos a saber algo?" Sakura dijo, actuando a la defensiva

Lien hizo rodar sus ojos "Porque han estado actuando raro por eso"

"Pues no sabemos nada!" Sakura le dijo un poco enojada

"No vamos a arreglar nada peleando" Eriol dijo un poco molesto

"Tienen razón" Tomoyo dijo asintiendo, sabía que no tenían que presionar a Sakura

"Cuando Meiling despierte me hablan" Sakura dijo, se levantó y se salió, no tenía porque darles explicaciones, ninguno entendía, nadie sabía por lo que ella estaba pasando

Todos se quedaron callados y un poco impresionados, Syaoran suspiro y sacudió su cabeza

"Syaoran, sabemos que saben algo, porque no nos quieren decir?" Lien dijo un poco molesto

"No es mi secreto para decirlo" Syaoran dijo en voz baja, no quería otra cosa mas que decirle a sus amigos, pero en verdad no era su secreto

"Ya no se trata de si es tu secreto o no, intentaron matar a Meiling, acaso eso no importa? Esto no es un juego" Lien casi le gritó, estaba enojado porque parecía que ni a Sakura ni a Syaoran les importaba lo que le había pasado a Meiling

"Crees que no lo sé? También me importa Meiling ok? Pero no puedo hacer o decir algo que cause que Sakura me de la espalda, no la puedo dejar sola!!" Syaoran dijo con desesperación, quería que sus amigos entendieran

"No tiene porque estar sola, nos tiene a todos nosotros, la podemos ayudar" Tomoyo dijo

"Ese es el problema, ella no quiere su ayuda" Syaoran les dijo poniendo su cabeza en sus manos

"Y qué? Entonces vamos a esperar a que lo que sea que estén guardando los destruya por dentro?" Eriol dijo tratando de hacer entender a Syaoran

"Si la siguen presionando, lo único que van a lograr es que nos de la espalda a todos" Syaoran les dijo en voz baja y después se sali

Lien sacudió su cabeza

"Tiene razón" Meiling les dijo sentándose

"Mei!! Cómo te sientes?" Lien le dijo asegurándose de que nada le doliera

"Mejor" Meiling les dijo en voz un poco ronca

"Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta?" Eriol le pregunt

"Desde que Sakura se sali" Meiling les dijo apoyándose en Lien "Odio admitirlo pero Xiao Lang tiene razón, lo único que vamos a lograr es que Sakura se aleje"

"Pero si dejamos las cosas así, pueden empeorar" Tomoyo le dijo con un poco de miedo

Meiling asintió "Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada, lo único que podemos hacer es andar con cuidado"

Todos sabían que tenía razón, en verdad no querían que Sakura se alejara... mas de lo que ya estaba

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

"Sakura espera" Syaoran dijo caminando detrás de Sakura

"Que?" Sakura dijo parándose y con voz molesta

"Solo quieren ayudar" Syaoran le dijo parándose frente a ella

"Pero no pueden!!" Sakura le dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos

"Cómo sabes? Ni siquiera les das una oportunidad" Syaoran le dijo, estaba empezando a sentirse desesperado

"Qué acaso a uno de ellos les han intentado hacer lo que Kyle me intentó hacer??" Sakura le dijo, las lagrimas le estaban empezando a salir "No!! No saben lo que es sentir sus manos y escucharlo cada noche y pensar que en cualquier momento lo va a volver a intentar hacer!!!" se había guardado todos esos sentimientos tanto tiempo que ya no podía mas y por fin había explotado

"Sakura..." Syaoran intentó caminar hacia ella, pero ella dio un paso para atrás

"No me pueden ayudar, ni siquiera tú me puedes ayudar" Sakura le dijo y con eso se fue corriendo

"Sakura!!!" Syaoran le gritó, pero no fue tras de ella, en vez de eso golpeo un árbol que estaba cerca y se dejo caer y puso sus manos en su cabeza, sintió un gran mareo y se le dificultó el respirar 'Todo esta fuera de control' fue lo último que pensó antes de desmayarse

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Erica y Kyle habían escuchado parte de la pelea de Sakura y Syaoran y estaban en la casa de campaña de Kyle

"Eso fue... interesante" Erica dijo acostándose en el sleeping bag de Kyle

Kyle se rió "En verdad había creído que la cerecita no estaba afectada" se encogió de hombros "Supongo que me equivoqu

"Ahora que?" Erica le pregunt

Kyle se quedó pensando "Nada"

"Cómo que nada?" Erica le preguntó levantándose

"Lo que dije, nada, no podemos dejar que sus tontos amigos unan las piezas" Kyle le dijo recargándose "de por si tu amado Lien, sospecha que tuvimos algo que ver, fuiste muy descuidada"

Erica se encogió de hombros "No pueden probar nada"

Kyle asintió "Lo sé, pero aún así, es mejor que dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso, al paso que van, terminarán peleándose para entes de que regrese el estúpido de Kyu"

Erica se quedó pensando por un momento mientras Kyle la observaba

"Se me ocurre algo" Erica dijo buscando algo en su mochila

Kyle la vio confundido "Te dije que no..." empezó a decir

"Lo sé... pero eso no significa que no vamos a hacer algo cuando regresemos y se me acaba de ocurrir la perfecta idea" Erica dijo sacando un papel y empezando a escribir

Kyle la vio confundido y se acercó para ver que hacia, al ver lo que estaba escribiendo sonrió "Aunque seas mi hermana... a veces me das miedo"

Erica sonrió malévolamente y siguió escribiendo

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Syaoran abrió sus ojos, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se había desmayado, se levantó lentamente del suelo y puso su mano en su frente 'Esto es muy raro, porque me desmayo?? Que me está pasando?' nunca se había sentido así y en verdad se estaba empezando a asustar

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza y se limpio el poco pasto que había en su ropa 'No es nada' se dijo a si mismo

Empezó a caminar y regresó al campamento, al llegar vio que Sakura estaba en la casa de campaña de Tomoyo, estaba hablando muy animadamente con Chiharu y Rika

Syaoran se sintió un poco triste, aún escuchaba a Sakura diciéndole que ni él la podía ayudar 'Cómo quiere que la ayudemos si no nos deja entrar?'

Se acercó a donde Lien y Eriol estaban hablando y se sentó con ellos poniendo su cabeza en sus manos

"Estas bien?" Eriol le preguntó preocupado

Syaoran asintió sin levantar la cabeza

"Te ves pálido" Lien le dijo

"Es el clima" Syaoran les dijo, aún sin levantar la cabeza

"Sabes que ese es el peor pretexto que nos has dado?" Eriol dijo

Syaoran asintió "Es lo mejor que se me ocurri

Lien y Eriol se voltearon a ver sorprendidos, Syaoran nunca aceptaba que estaba inventando un pretexto

"Ok... quién eres y que le has hecho a Syaoran?" Lien le preguntó preocupado

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza "Es solo un dolor de cabeza, tengo muchas cosas en mi mente"

Eriol lo vio un poco triste "Sabes que cuentas con nosotros" tal vez ahora sí, Syaoran le iba a decir que estaba pasando

Syaoran asintió "Lo sé... pero como les dije... no es mi secreto para contarlo... en verdad lamento lo que está pasando... no quería entrometerlos... solo denme un poco de tiempo"

Lien y Eriol asintieron un poco aliviados, por lo menos Syaoran solo les estaba pidiendo tiempo... ya no se negaba como antes... pero aún así Syaoran parecía que traía el mundo en los hombros y en verdad estaba pálido... eso si les preocupaba mucho

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Era ya un poco tarde, pero aún no oscurecía, y el maestro les había pedido a todos que se juntaran para darles una noticia

"En visto de lo que pasó el día de hoy" el maestro empezó a decir observando a sus alumnos "Hemos decidido hacer una fogata para que se diviertan un poco, espero que se porten bien para no tener mas... incidentes"

Todos se voltearon a ver y empezaron a hablar emocionados mientras los maestros preparaban todo

Lien había llevado a Meiling a sentarse a un tronco que estaba cerca, Tomoyo, Eriol y Syaoran los estaban acompañando

"Estas segura que no prefieres quedarte recostada en la casa?" Lien preguntó preocupado

Meiling hizo rodar sus ojos "Por enésima vez... no, te preocupas demasiado"

"Cómo no me voy a preocupar?" Lien preguntó sentándose en el suelo

"Y Sakura?" Tomoyo preguntó viendo alrededor

"Estaba con Rika y Chiharu" Syaoran dijo sentándose en otro tronco

"Oh" Tomoyo dijo un poco confundida, creía que Sakura se iba a quedar con Syaoran después de la pequeña pelea

Syaoran vio su mirada confundida "También se enojó conmigo" le dijo

"Porqué?" Eriol preguntó con curiosidad

"Porque yo no veo las cosas como ella las ve y según ella nadie la puede ayudar" Syaoran dijo en voz triste y sacudiendo su cabeza

"Bueno... solo hay que darle tiempo" Meiling dijo sintiendo lástima por su primo

"Tiempo es lo que no tenemos" Syaoran murmuró, pero nadie lo escuch

Sakura de pronto llegó y se sentó junto a Meiling "Cómo te sientes?" preguntó en voz baja

Meiling la volteo a ver y vio la cara de culpabilidad de Sakura, decidió que era mejor actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, como si ella en verdad no supiera que había pasado

"Mucho mejor, solo tengo un poco lastimado mi pie, pero sinceramente soy muy suertuda" Meiling dijo sonriendo

"Porqué?" Sakura le preguntó confundida

"Porque mañana no voy a tener que hacer nada mientras que ustedes si" Meiling dijo sonriendo abiertamente

Lien la volteo a ver "Quién dijo que no vas a hacer nada?"

"Yo" Meiling dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo "Además no esperas que ande caminando por ahí con mi pie así, verdad?" le dijo con mirada amenazadora

"No" Lien dijo levantando sus manos en forma defensiva

"Bien" Meiling dijo orgullosa de sí misma

Tomoyo y Eriol sacudieron sus cabezas "Si no los conociera diría que están casados" Eriol les dijo

"Gracias a Dios no" Lien dijo en voz baja pero Meiling lo escuchó y le pego gentilmente en la cabeza "Ow, si me maltratas ahorita imagínate como me vas a tratar si nos casamos"

Meiling le sacó la lengua y volteo para seguir platicando con Sakura sobre la nueva mentira de Yamazaki

Syaoran estaba observando a Sakura y se sentía un poco feliz de que ya estuviera normal, o por lo menos tan normal como podía estar

"Sakura se va a dar cuenta de que no puede con todo sola" Tomoyo le dijo

Syaoran la volteo a ver un poco impresionado "Cómo..." empezó a decir

"Lo tienes escrito en la cara, te preocupas por ella y no la quieres ver sufrir" Tomoyo le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza "A veces eres demasiado observadora para tu propio bien"

Tomoyo solo sonrió mientras Eriol la abrazaba

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

La fogata estaba siendo todo un éxito, varias personas estaban quemando bombones, otras solo quemaban las ramas y eran regañados por los maestros y otros como Yamazaki, entretenían a los demás con historias sobre como los alienígenas habían traído el fuego desde un planeta que tenía pequeñas flores de fuego y otras personas como Chiharu lo golpeaban y ahorcaban mientras decía "Mentiras, son puras mentiras"

"Hoe!! creí que era verdad" Sakura dijo mientras veía como Chiharu ahorcaba a Yamazaki

"Si te creíste la historia de las fresas no me sorprende que te creas esta" Syaoran dijo

"No me la creí!!" Sakura dijo indignada

"Claro que sí, hasta me dijiste que habría sido muy difícil atrapar a las fresas" Syaoran le dijo

"Eres muy malo" Sakura dijo haciendo puchero

"No es cierto" Syaoran dijo sonriendo, por lo menos ya no estaba enojada con él

"Lien deja esa rama!!" Meiling y un maestro gritaron a la vez, Sakura y Syaoran voltearon y vieron a Lien corriendo con una rama que tenía fuego

"A veces me pregunto cuantos años tiene" Syaoran dijo sacudiendo su cabeza ante la manera inmadura en la que Lien se portaba

"Por lo menos se divierte" Sakura dijo viendo como Lien seguía corriendo mientras Meiling le gritaba de cosas

"Seguro, cuando queme a alguien entonces si va a estar interesante el asunto" Syaoran dijo

"A veces eres demasiado aburrido" Sakura le dijo sacándole la lengua

"Que sea responsable..." Syaoran empezó a decir

"No significa que seas aburrido bla, bla, bla, ya lo s" Sakura le dijo en voz aburrida mientras Syaoran la veía feo "Uy quiero un bombón" Sakura dijo emocionada y fue por un palo con bombón

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza y fue con ella

Sakura fue casi saltando hasta la fogata y puso su bombón para que se hiciera cafecito, Syaoran se paró detrás de ella

"Si lo pones así nadamás vas a lograr que se te queme" Syaoran le dijo viendo que Sakura ponía el bombón casi al centro de la fogata

"No es cierto" Sakura dijo ignorándolo

"Bueno cuando se te queme no vengas a llorar conmigo" Syaoran le dijo

Sakura le saco la lengua y siguió con su bombón y al minuto su bombón se incendió "Hoe!!!" Sakura dijo intentando apagarlo, lo empezó a agitar para que se apagara, cuando por fin lo logro volteo y vio que Syaoran no estaba

"Oh bueno, ya será para la otra" dijo decepcionada

"Préstame eso" Syaoran le dijo apareciendo de pronto con otro bombón en la mano

Sakura le dio una sonrisa inocente y le dio el palo un poco quemado y con bobón derretido

Syaoran puso el nuevo bombón en el palo y lo acercó a la fogata "No lo tienes que meter hasta el centro porque si lo metes, se quemas" Syaoran le dijo "Toma inténtalo"

Sakura acercó su mano para agarrar el palo, al agarrar el palo, como Syaoran no lo había soltado, sus manos se tocaron y Sakura se sonrojo pero Syaoran no lo not

"No lo acerques tanto" Syaoran le dijo

Sakura asintió y de pronto se puso muy nerviosa porque Syaoran estaba muy cerca de ella, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y que se le iba el aire

"Ya lo puedes sacar" Syaoran le dijo después de un momento "Ten cuidado porque va a estar caliente"

"Obviamente" Sakura le dijo

"Así me agradeces?" Syaoran le preguntó dizque sentido "Uno que te ayuda y tu.."

"Hay si pobre niño" Sakura dijo mordiendo su bombón "Oye sabe rico" dijo felizmente

"Obviamente" Syaoran dijo remedando a Sakura

Sakura le saco la lengua "Toma, prueba" Sakura le dijo acercándole el bombón

"No gracias no me gustan" Syaoran dijo sacudiendo su cabeza

"Anda prueba" Sakura le dijo y prácticamente forzó a Syaoran a que mordiera el bombón

"Esta caliente!!" Syaoran dijo

"Obviamente" Sakura dijo, Syaoran la vio feo y ella sonrió inocentemente

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

El cielo estaba oscuro y varias estrellas brillaban, un grupo de amigos estaba reunido alrededor de la fogata

"Hay que contar historias" Lien dijo

"Si de fantasmas y monstruos" Naoko dijo emocionada

"Yo me sé una" Yamazaki dijo

"Las tuyas son puras mentiras" Chiharu le dijo golpeándolo

"Tu sabes una no Lien?" Meiling le pregunt

Lien asintió "Claro, la leí en un libro cuando estuvimos en Hong Kong"

"Entonces cuéntala" Naoko le dijo

"Bueno empieza así..." Lien empezó a decir

"Hoe, no me gustan las historias de terror" Sakura murmuró y sin que sus amigos se dieran cuenta se levantó y se alejo, el único que se dio cuenta fue Syaoran, así que obviamente se levantó y la sigui

Sakura se fue caminando hasta el lago y empezó a escuchar ruidos raros, como búhos y cosas moviéndose entre los árboles, se abrazó a si misma "Hoe!!!" Sakura dijo en voz baja

"Sakura??" Syaoran dijo detrás de ella

"HOE!!!" Sakura gritó saltando, se había asustado, volteo y vio a Syaoran el cual estaba intentando no reírse "No es gracioso, me asustaste"

Syaoran levantó sus manos "Ok, ok, no me golpees" le dijo en broma "porque dijiste algo??"

"De la historia??" Sakura le dijo, Syaoran asintió "no les quería arruinar el momento" Sakura dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza y se acercó a Sakura y ambos se quedaron parados ahí viendo el lago el cual reflejaba la luna y las estrellas

"Lamento todo lo que dije" Sakura dijo después de unos minutos

Syaoran la volteo a ver confundido, pero no dijo nada

"Es solo que todo esto..." Sakura dijo y se quedó pensando

"Lo s" Syaoran le dijo "pero es cierto lo que te dijo, solo quieren ayudar"

"Lo entiendo... pero no quiero ponerlos en peligro" Sakura le dijo en voz baja

"Ya están... viste lo que Erica intent" Syaoran le dijo en voz gentil, no quería que Sakura se pusiera como hace unas horas

"Lo sé... pero... Syao ya no sé que hacer me siento tan pérdida" Sakura le dijo casi llorando

Syaoran la abrazó "No tienes porque sentirte así, tenemos a los mejores amigos que alguien pudiera pedir y solo quieren ayudarnos, tal vez creas que no pueden entender... pero tal vez si entiendan y mejor de lo que crees"

Sakura abrazó a Syaoran "Esta bien les diremos... pero no ahora"

Syaoran asintió 'Bueno algo es algo' pens

Sakura levantó la cara y ambos se vieron a los ojos y sin darse cuenta empezaron a acercar sus caras, cada vez estaban mas cerca y de pronto...

"Sakura, Syaoran los estábamos buscando" Meiling dijo

Sakura y Syaoran se separaron, y ambos evitaron mirarse y ambos estaban sonrojados

"Eh... interrumpimos algo?" Lien dijo

Sakura sacudió su cabeza "Para que nos buscaban?"

"El maestro se puso de roñoso y nos mandó a dormir" Meiling le dijo con cara aburrida

"Oh... bueno mejor nos vamos" Sakura dijo, aún podía sentir la respiración de Syaoran en su cara

Syaoran asintió y empezaron a caminar, Lien lo volteo a ver y le dio una mirada de asombro, Syaoran nadamás lo vio feo, Sakura aún estaba sonrojada y agradecía que fuera de noche, si no todos podrían ver que estaba como un tomate 'Casi nos besamos!! Lo quería besar?' Sakura pens

De pronto recordó el beso que habían compartido en su departamento y se sonrojo más 'Se sentía tan bien, como si todo estuviera bien en el mundo' pensó e inconscientemente se toco los labios, de pronto recordó a Kyu

'No le puedo hacer esto a Kyu, no puedo pretender quererlo cuando mi corazón le pertenece a Syaoran' Sakura pensó tristemente 'Si tan solo el sintiera lo mismo'

Lo que ella no sabía es que Syaoran se quería aventar de un acantilado, no podía creer que casi besara a Sakura, ella tenía novio, si tan solo ella sintiera lo mismo que él, todo estaría bien en el mundo

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Francia

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Kyu estaba acostado en el pasto, estaba viendo al cielo se sentía tan confundido, últimamente veía a Maaya de manera diferente, bueno ni tan diferente, pero él había creído que con ir a Japón, iba a olvidar todo lo que sentía por ella, pero al parecer no había funcionado

Y para empeorar las cosas su hermana se la pasaba atormentándolo con eso y pensar que iba a regresar con él a Japón, no quería ni pensar en lo que iba a pasar

Y por otro lado, en verdad le preocupaba Sakura, conociendo a esos dos, ya le habrían hecho algo, su único consuelo era que estaba con Syaoran, pero a la vez se sentía un poco celoso de que Sakura estuviera viviendo con Syaoran

"Sabes... los bichos te pueden comer" Maaya le dijo sentándose a un la do de él

"No creo" Kyu le dijo sentándose

"Tienes razón los bichos no comen basura" Rei dijo sentando al otro lado de Kyu

"Que haces aquí?" Kyu dijo medio enojado

"Es un país libre... puedo ir a donde yo quiera" Rei dijo dejándose caer en el pasto "Pero claro Maaya si puede estar aquí verdad, nadie le reclama nada" dijo mandándole una indirecta

Kyu a veces sentía ganas de matar a su hermana y pensar que eran gemelos "Eres una molestia lo sabías??" Kyu dijo molesto

"Claro" Rei dijo felizmente

Maaya solo sacudió su cabeza mientras los veía pelear "A veces me alegro de no tener hermanos" les dijo

"Suertuda" Kyu y Rei dijeron a la vez y luego se vieron feo

"Cuándo nos vamos a Japón?" Rei pregunt

"En una semana o menos" Kyu dijo

"Uy que bien, ya quiero ver a todos tus nuevos amigos" Rei dijo frotando sus manos

Kyu hizo rodar sus ojos "Te encerraré en la casa y tiraré la llave"

Rei se encogió de hombros "Para eso existen las ventanas" dijo sonriendo abiertamente

Kyu suspiro "Porqué me molesto?" se dijo a si mismo

"No s" Maaya le dijo riéndose, en verdad eran divertidos

Kyu se quedó pensando por un momento "Hay algo que no les he dicho" les dijo en voz seria, Maaya y Rei lo vieron confundido y Rei se sent

"Qué?" ambas preguntaron un poco preocupadas

Kyu tomó aire "Kyle y Erica están all

"Qué???" Rei casi gritó y Maaya vio a Kyu con una mirada de miedo "Oh genial, tenían que arruinar de nuevo nuestras vidas" Rei dijo enojada y dejándose caer en el pasto

Kyu vio a Maaya la cual seguía con la misma mirada "Que pasa?" le preguntó preocupado

Maaya sacudió su cabeza "Nada... no es nada no te preocupes" le dijo tratando de sonar normal, Kyu la vio con desconfianza pero decidió no presionarla

'No ellos, todos menos ellos' Maaya pensó con miedo y desesperación

''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''

Ok lo sabemos fue algo corto, pero dejamos todo lo interesante para el siguiente capítulo... y creo que querrán matar a Lien y Meiling por interrumpir jejeje y bueno Rei es hermana gemela de Kyu, que mundo tan pequeño...

Ahora si: NOTA DE AUTORES!!!

Ok después de mucho pensarlo y discutirlo, Liz y yo decidimos hacer un pequeño concurso con respecto al fic

Creemos que hay muchos lectores a los cuales les gustaría escribir una escena del fic (eso nos pasa con otros fics a nosotros) así que dijimos, es buena idea!!!

Así que nuestro concurso consiste en esto:

Escribir una escena o idea para el fic (menos como matar a Erica y Kyle, eso ya está escrito) y dependiendo de que tan buena sea la escena (o la idea) la vamos a poner como parte del fic (dando crédito al autor de la escena)

Ahora, se preguntaran que gana con esto... aparte de que vamos a publicar su escena o idea, les podemos mandar una imagen o video o algo así de Sakura CardCaptor, claro que eso ya lo platicaríamos con el ganador

Bueno creemos que es buena idea... no sabemos que piensen ustedes pero esperamos que les guste la idea...

Ahora si deciden mandar algo (idea o escena) les pedimos que lo manden al mail joshyczhotmail.com, no como review porque si lo mandan como review todos podrán leer su idea o escena...

Bueno esperamos que les guste el concurso y que manden todo lo que quieran (pueden ser mas de una escena o mas de una idea) no olviden explicar muy bien su escena o idea ok???

Y bueno ya sin mas que decir les recordamos que vayan y voten (si quieren claro) y 5 reviews... oki???

Hasta la próxima!!!


	22. Si Fuera

Josh – Hace cuánto no actualizamos??

Liz – Eh... un mes???

Josh – Ooops!!!

Liz – Ok podríamos dar mil explicaciones

Josh – Oh empezar a agradecer y dejarlos leer a gusto...

Liz – Jejeje vamos por la segunda opción

Josh – Pero queremos pedir perdón por la tardanza, no fue nuestra intención

Liz – Pero ya les habíamos dicho que tal vez no íbamos a poder actualizar tan seguido

Josh – Bueno los dejamos con los agradecimientos...

The Dark: Jejeje ok nos tardamos de nuevo, pero en serio no queríamos y por eso este capítulo es largo (Y les tenemos una sorpresa al final – Josh) y no queremos imitar a los de televisa, tendríamos que matar a medio mundo luego revivirlos de la nada, cambiarles la cara etc, etc, así que no te preocupes no los vamos a imitar, bueno gracias por tu review!!!

josh3099: Tú pides perdón por no dejar review y nosotros por no actualizar rápido, creo que estamos a mano, bueno gracias por tus comentarios y lo de Kyu, Maaya, etc. No será tanto relajo pero eso no significa que no les vamos a complicar la vida a los demás verdad??? Gracias por tu review!!!

yukino8: Gracias por tus comentarios y eso, esperamos que escribas una escena para el concurso (porque solo tenemos 2 participantes :p) y bueno agregamos otro premio pero loo verán al final del cap. Bueno gracias por tu review!!!

 Celina Sosa: El asunto de Maaya es un misterio verdad?? Aún estamos formando esa parte de su pasado (así que no lo verán en un rato) pero lo haremos tan interesante como podamos, bueno no creemos que seas la única que quiera matar a Lien y Meiling, pero les tenemos un regalito jejeje Gracias por tu review!!!

Sakki-chan: Gracias por tu review y por tus ánimos!!! Esperamos que disfrutes de la historia y que la leas hasta el final oki???

AndreSakurita: Gracias por leer el fic y por dejar review, esperamos que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando!!!

Sakume Nohara: Perdón por la tardanza, pero gracias por tu review!!!

Undine: Si lo sabemos, fue corto, pero este es largo así que esperamos que lo disfrutes

Pola: La verdad esa fue la razón del concurso, pero casi nadie mandó escenas, así que seguimos esperando que manden escenas pero bueno, gracias por tus comentarios y en verdad sentimos la espera pero intentaremos no volver a hacerlo (aunque siempre decimos eso) bueno gracias por tu review!!!

Lore: Gracias por tu review y por leer el fic, esperamos que te siga gustando el fic y perdón por la tardanza

Aleirbagpotter: Ok no volveremos a hacer capítulos cortos... y no volveremos a interrumpir las cosas (jejeje) gracias por tu review!!!

.:Hoshimeisita:. Gracias por la felicitación (aunque ni sabemos si hay gente votando pero bueno) y aún no tenemos bien definido el pasado de Maaya pero será interesante y bueno gracias por tu apoyo y por tu review!!!

cherrycatre: Bueno la idea está interesante, pero aún no decidimos el ganador ni nada de eso pero gracias por mandar tu idea y bueno gracias por tu review y por tus comentarios!!!

Liver: Tu review nos hizo pensar, así que la última parte del cap. Te la dedicamos porque mas que nada fue tu review lo que nos animó a escribir eso... y no queremos tener pesadillas contigo (porque de seguro también incluiría a varios lectores que nos quieren matar) bueno gracias por tu review!!!

Nattyxan: Jejeje ok no hay que ser tan drásticos, no te preocupes lo que quieres pasará pronto (más pronto de lo que te imaginas) y bueno el concurso no va tan bien, pero no importa mucho, y si SS tienen mala suerte desde el anime (y el manga) pero bueno y el plan... está en como decirlo??? Estamos pensando si ponerlo en acción o solo dejarlo como algo que no pudieron hacer (es que es muy cruel) pero ya lo decidiremos, gracias por tu review!!!

Tsuki: Oh bueno, no pasará nada malo por tu cumple, no te preocupes, gracias por tu review!!!

Marisaki: Claro que se puede!!!! Esperamos que te animes a participar y bueno gracias por tus comentarios y por tu review!!!

Mei-Chan: Creo que nos lo podemos imaginar, aquí llueve y hace mucho frío en la mañana y noche, y gracias por irnos a votar y por la felicitación, y Sakura aún no les dirá, pero las circunstancias la forzarán a hacerlo (pero no diremos nada más) y lo que escribió Erica no sabemos si en verdad poner eso en el fic lo que pasa es que es muy cruel (y parece de novela) pero lo seguimos pensando y no volveremos a interrumpir las cosas (bueno eso creo)  y del concurso como que nadie quiere escribir pero no importa decidiremos entre los pocos que nos mandaron ideas... Bueno gracias por tu review!!!

Magdalia Daidouji: Je nosotros leímos todo el fic (aunque es nuestro) y también nos tomó un buen rato, gracias por tus comentarios y por tu review!!!

Tsuki Tamer: Je ese era el plan inicial (las cartas) pero decidimos hacer algo mas cruel (que aún no sabemos si vamos a poner en el fic) y los maestros si son medio despistados o mas bien Kyle y Erica son muy buenos actores... Gracias por tu review!!!

Yuliana: Ok, explicaremos algo, la historia es Universo Alterno, por lo que al principio del fic. Pusimos que no había magia así que Sakura no tiene poderes ni cartas, por eso no los usa y bueno el fic iba a ser de 10 capítulos pero como que se hizo mas y mas larga pero creemos que así esta bien y esperamos que no se harten de la historia... y bueno gracias por tu review!!!

MaoAyanami/pl: Que bueno que te gustó el fic y que te animaste a mandar un review!!! Y una vez más perdón por la larga espera pero como debes de saber, es algo difícil escribir y poner ideas en orden... gracias por tu review!!!

Spikelover: Perdón por la tardanza!!! Gracias por tu review!!!

Bueno ahora sí los dejamos con este capítulo especial y esperamos que les guste...

" " Estoy hablando!!!

' ' Estoy pensando!!!

( ) El autor nos comparte sus pensamientos

"-"-"-" Cambio de lugar o escena

Es difícil ser mejores amigos

Capitulo Especial "Si Fuera..."

**Hace mas o menos un poco mas de 2 años (Tienen 14 y es mas o menos Noviembre)**

Sakura estaba en la biblioteca intentando estudiar matemáticas cuando alguien llegó y se dejó caer en la silla que estaba junto a ella

"Tomoyo?" Sakura preguntó un poco confundida, según ella, Tomoyo tenía práctica con el coro

Tomoyo había puesto su cabeza en sus brazos, los cuales estaban en la mesa en frente de ellas "No le gusto" murmuró.

"Hoe??" Sakura dijo confundida "No le gustas??" de pronto Sakura entendió "A Eriol?"

Tomoyo asintió tristemente

"Cómo sabes??" Sakura le preguntó cerrando el libro que había estado leyendo

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros "Se nota..."

Sakura hizo una cara de confusión, de hecho era lo contrario... pero Eriol era demasiado extraño, a veces parecía que le gustaba Tomoyo y a veces no

"Estoy segura de que si le gustas... solo es... tímido" Sakura dijo algo insegura

Tomoyo la vio como si estuviera loca "Estamos hablando del mismo Eriol??"

"Ok... Eriol no es tímido, pero estoy segura de que le gustas... creo" Sakura dijo, en verdad era mala para esas cosas del amor, si ni ella sabía si le gustaba Lien o Syaoran

Tomoyo vio tristemente a Sakura "Ojalá hubiera una manera de averiguar quién le gusta en verdad"

Eso hizo pensar a Sakura... tendría que hablar con Syaoran después de terminar de estudiar

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Syaoran estaba esperando a Sakura, él había tenido práctica de fútbol mientras que Sakura había ido a estudiar, en eso vio que Sakura se estaba acercando a él

"Te tardaste" Syaoran le dijo

Sakura le sacó la lengua "Solo por 3 minutos"

"De todos modos" Syaoran le dijo en broma

Sakura le pegó en el brazo "Eso no importa, tenemos una misión muy especial" le dijo emocionada

"Tenemos?" Syaoran le preguntó confundido

Sakura asintió "Es sobre Tomoyo y Eriol"

"Ooook" Syaoran dijo algo inseguro

"Bueno ambos sabemos que se gustan..." Sakura empezó a explicar "pero Eriol es muy raro"

"Eso es el descubrimiento del año" Syaoran le dijo en tono sarcástico

"Así que hay que forzarlo a descubrir quien le gusta en verdad" Sakura le dijo

"Ooook" Syaoran dijo no muy seguro de lo que Sakura planeaba

"El problema es..." Sakura empezó a decir y de pronto dejó de caminar, Syaoran se detuvo a un lado de ella "que no se me ocurre nada"

Syaoran había tenido ganas de caerse, de todas las cosas que había pensado que Sakura le iba a decir, esa era la última que se le había ocurrido "Déjame entender esto... quieres que esos dos estén juntos, pero no sabes ni como hacerlo??"

Sakura asintió inocentemente

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza "Nunca dejas de sorprenderme" murmuró.

Pasaron junto al parque del pingüino donde un chico y una chica de cabello café claro con ojos púrpura con un poco de azul los estaban esperando

"Ok esto fue aburrido" Shiri dijo desde la resbaladilla, estaba acostada de cabeza

"No te da miedo caerte??" Sakura le dijo un poco preocupada

"Nop" Shiri le dijo levantándose

"Ya se ha caído de otros lugares" Eizan dijo levantándose del suelo "Se tardaron, les dijimos que no fueran a clases"

"No somos como ciertas personitas" Syaoran le dijo

"Te refieres a mua??" Shiri dijo señalándose pretendiendo estar insultada "Nosotros aquí decidiendo faltar a la escuela por una semana para estar con ustedes..."

"No necesitan razones para faltar a la escuela" Sakura le dijo

"Cierto" Shiri dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo

"Bueno, que haremos ahora??" Eizan dijo quitándole el balón de fútbol a Syaoran y pateándolo

"Sakura quiere que la ayudemos con algo" Syaoran dijo con una sonrisa malévola

"Que??" Sakura dijo, sólo le había pedido a Syaoran ayuda, y si estaba en lo correcto, Syaoran y Eizan haciendo un plan juntos, no era muy bueno

"Uh!!! Que, qué??" Shiri dijo aplaudiendo emocionada

"No, Syaoran, no" Sakura le dijo viéndolo feo

"Hay vamos si en verdad quieres que esos dos estén juntos, necesitaras mucha ayuda" Syaoran dijo

"Uh la haremos de cupido???" Shiri preguntó emocionada "Con quién?"

"Eriol y Tomoyo" Syaoran dijo

De pronto Shiri y Eizan lo vieron confundidos "Se gustan??" preguntaron al mismo tiempo

Sakura asintió lentamente "Pero Eriol es raro" les dijo

"Eso es el entendimiento del siglo... ok, ideas???" Shiri preguntó viendo alrededor

"Se me acaba de ocurrir algo" Eizan dijo con mirada malévola

"No me gusta esa mirada" Sakura dijo insegura

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Al día siguiente Sakura iba caminando con Tomoyo en los pasillos de la escuela

"Y Shiri y su hermano?" Tomoyo le preguntó, Sakura estaba muy callada

"Hoe? Oh no se" Sakura dijo algo distraída

Tomoyo la vio raro y ambas se dirigieron al locker de Tomoyo, al llegar vieron una rosa blanca y una pequeña nota pegada al locker, Tomoyo tomó la nota un poco confundida

"My lady, esta rosa no es tan bella como vos, pero fue lo más cercano que pude encontrar, espero poder veos después de la escuela" Tomoyo leyó algo confundida

"Uh tienes un admirador secreto" Shiri dijo llegando de pronto, le dirigió una sonrisa extraña a Sakura y volvió a ver a Tomoyo

"Eso parece" Tomoyo dijo, había esperado que fuera de Eriol

"Quién tiene un admirador secreto??" Eriol dijo de pronto, acababa de llegar

Shiri sonrió malévolamente "Tomoyo, no es genial??" le preguntó emocionada, de hecho demasiado emocionada

"Oh eso creo" Eriol dijo pretendiendo no darle importancia, pero de hecho se había puesto muy celoso

"Lo vas a ver???" Sakura le preguntó a Tomoyo

Tomoyo había estado viendo la reacción de Eriol "Oh... eso creo" le dijo algo insegura

"Uh que bien!!!" Shiri dijo, de pronto jaló a Sakura "Bueno, Saku y yo iremos a buscar algo para que te cambies antes de ir a ver a tu admirador secreto" le dijo y prácticamente arrastró a Sakura

Ahora solo eran Tomoyo y Eriol, ella guardó la rosa en su locker mientras Eriol la observaba con los brazos cruzados "En serio lo vas a ir a ver??" le preguntó.

Tomoyo vio confundida a Eriol "Claro... en verdad me da curiosidad saber quien es" le dijo

"Y que tal que es un depravado??" Eriol le preguntó caminando junto a ella

"Sakura y Shiri van a estar ahí" Tomoyo le dijo viéndolo raro

"Aún así " Eriol le dijo un poco enojado

"Si no te conociera, diría que estas celoso" Tomoyo le dijo

"Pero como me conoces..." Eriol sacudió su cabeza "Bueno tengo que ir a clases" le dijo y se fue

Tomoyo vio tristemente para donde Eriol se había ido, en verdad no le entendía, hasta por un momento había creído que se había puesto celoso

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

"Ojalá pudiera conocer a tu prima" Eizan le dijo a Syaoran colgándose de cabeza de un tubo

"Para qué?" Syaoran le dijo viéndolo raro, a veces creía que Eizan y Shiri eran parientes de los monos

"Para ver si es tan loca como dices... dónde dices que está?" Eizan le dijo columpiándose, aún de cabeza

"En Hong Kong... visitando a su mamá... de hecho un tipo llamado Lien se fue con ella, dice que también tiene familia allá... pero yo creo que solo fue para molestarla, le encanta molestarla" Syaoran le dijo, Lien no le caía muy bien porque a Sakura le gustaba

"Y por tu tono de voz, este Lien no te cae bien" Eizan le dijo con una sonrisa

"Es un... tipo muy desagradable" Syaoran le dijo con voz fea

"Creo que escuché a Saku hablar de él con Shiri, estaba muy feliz... creo que le gusta" Eizan dijo esperando la reacción de Syaoran

Syaoran lo vio feo pero no dijo nada

"Y eso no te gusta... te gusta Saku!!!" Eizan dijo en tono de triunfo

"Eso no... claro que no!!" Syaoran le dijo, pero se había sonrojado "sólo creo que no es bueno que le guste él, después de todo, creo que a Lien le gusta Meiling" dijo para defenderse

"Claro Syaoran... lo que digas" Eizan dijo sarcásticamente, luego dio una rara vuelta y cayó junto a Syaoran "Bueno me tengo que preparar, vamos" le dijo a Syaoran y empezó a caminar

"Seguro que tus padres no son del circo??" Syaoran le preguntó caminando detrás de él, Eizan sólo se rió.

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

"Oh esto va a ser genial" Shiri dijo casi saltando, estaban esperando a que Tomoyo saliera de su salón

"No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de saltarme la clase" Sakura dijo con cara culpable

"Ay como si de verdad te gustara matemáticas" Shiri dijo viendo alrededor "Uy ahí viene" dijo jalando a Sakura

Tomoyo iba caminando cuando vio a Sakura y Shiri, de pronto Eriol apareció junto a ella "A dónde vas??" Eriol le preguntó.

"Oh, a..." Tomoyo se quedó pensando mientras Eriol la observaba

"Vamos a conocer a su admirador secreto" Shiri dijo felizmente y jaló a Tomoyo

"Algo me dice que tú sabes algo que yo no" Eriol le dijo en voz acusadora a Sakura

"Hoe!!! No sé nada" Sakura dijo pretendiendo sonar casual, pero había sonado más nerviosa que nada

Eriol la vio con cara de "si claro", cuando de pronto llegó Syaoran

"Sakura te estaba buscando..." Syaoran le dijo

"Para qué?" Sakura le preguntó inocentemente

Syaoran vio a Eriol algo inseguro "Para hacer ese proyecto de... música, si eso" le dijo

Sakura lo vio confundido "Tenemos un proyecto de música?" le preguntó.

Syaoran se quería pegar en la cabeza "Si, ese que nos dejaron..." le dijo y la empezó a jalar

Sakura seguía viendo confundido a Syaoran "Pero Syao... ni siquiera tenemos música juntos" le dijo caminando con él

Syaoran hizo rodar sus ojos y prácticamente le tapo la boca para que no dijera nada, Sakura era demasiado despistada

Eriol se quedó parado, confundido y viendo raro a Sakura y Syaoran "Eso fue raro" se dijo a sí mismo y decidió seguirlos "Gracias a Dios Sakura es una despistada" murmuró.

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Tomoyo y Shiri estaban caminando en el patio de la escuela, Shiri iba viendo alrededor "Ahí está" le dijo emocionada a Tomoyo

Tomoyo la vio confundido y luego vio para donde Shiri estaba señalando "Eizan??" preguntó confundida

"My lady, es un placer verla" Eizan dijo haciendo una caravana

Tomoyo lo vio confundida e iba a decir algo cuando Sakura y Syaoran llegaron "Pero no recuerdo ese proyecto..." Sakura iba diciendo

"Ya te dije que era para despistar a Eriol" Syaoran le dijo un poco desesperado

En eso Eriol llegó con ellos "Tú?" le dijo señalando a Eizan el cual sonrió inocentemente

"Sip, yo soy el admirador de Tomoyo" le dijo agarrando la mano de Tomoyo "el plan era vernos a solas pero veo que no se pudo" dijo

Eriol lo vio feo, pero luego actuó como si no pasara nada, Tomoyo lo vio tristemente

"Bueno my lady, vamos a pasar un rato de calidad juntos" Eizan le dijo y se fueron juntos a quien sabe donde

"Uy hacen una bonita pareja" Shiri dijo con estrellas en los ojos

Eriol se encogió de hombros "Supongo" les dijo y empezó a caminar

"Eso no funcionó " Sakura les dijo

"Claro que sí, sólo déjale todo el trabajo a mi hermano y en menos de lo que canta un gallo Eriol le estará rogando a Tomoyo para que sea su novia" Shiri le dijo felizmente

"Oh ok... bueno Syaoran vamos a trabajar en ese proyecto de música" Sakura le dijo a Syaoran

"Te dije que era..." Syaoran le empezó a decir pero Sakura ya se había alejado y se estaba murmurando cosas a si misma "Porqué me molesto?" le preguntó a Shiri

"Porque te gusta" Shiri le dijo sonriendo y se fue con Sakura

"No es cierto!!!" Syaoran le gritó pero Shiri sólo se rió.

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

En los siguientes días, Eizan se la pasaba con Tomoyo, Eriol los veía feo pero nunca decía nada, Shiri provocaba a Eriol haciendo comentarios como "Nunca había visto a Eizan tan enamorado" ó "Siempre quise una hermana... Tomoyo será mi hermana" ó "Cuñadita!!!"

Sakura seguía diciendo que el proyecto de música era importante para la calificación y Syaoran no sabía si matarla o darse un tiro a si mismo

"Sakura por enésima vez... no hay proyecto" Syaoran dijo desesperado

"Pero..." Sakura le dijo "tu dijiste que..."

"Era para despistar" Syaoran le dijo

Eriol llegó y se sentó junto a ellos "Sigue con lo del proyecto??" le preguntó.

Syaoran asintió y puso su cabeza en sus brazos

"Eso te enseña a planear mejor las cosas" Eriol le dijo en tono burlón, Syaoran solo lo vio feo

Shiri llegó y se sentó junto a Eriol sonriendo malévolamente

"Cómo pueden andar por la escuela así como si nada??? Ni siquiera van aquí!!!" Eriol le dijo molesto

"No sé, supongo que nadie nos presta atención" Shiri le dijo encogiéndose de hombros "Eizan y Tomoyo están teniendo un picnic en el patio"

"Cuándo se van??" Eriol dijo haciendo rodar sus ojos

"Porqué Eriol?? Ya no nos quieres aquí??? Eso me duele" Shiri dijo pretendiendo estar dolida, luego sonrió como si nada "Al paso que va Eizan, nos quedaremos por siempre"

Eriol iba a decir algo pero en eso llegaron Eizan y Tomoyo, Eizan jalo la silla de Tomoyo para que se sentará, Tomoyo se sonrojo un poco y Eriol vio feo a Eizan

"Qué no estaban en un picnic?" Shiri les preguntó.

"Hace frío... no quiero que esta bella dama se enferme" Eizan dijo sonriendo abiertamente

"De hecho a Eizan se le olvidó la comida" Tomoyo dijo

"Je también eso" Eizan dijo apenado

"Tenias que ser" Shiri dijo haciendo rodar sus ojos

"Que van a hacer después de clases?" Shiri les preguntó a todos

Sakura y Syaoran se encogieron de hombros "Nada... creo" Syaoran dijo

"De hecho planeaba llevar a Tomoyo al cine... que te parece Tomoyo??" Eizan le preguntó a Tomoyo mientras veía a Eriol

"Oh esta bien, creo" Tomoyo dijo

"Eriol tu que vas a hacer??" Shiri preguntó.

Eriol se encogió de hombros "Pasar un rato en mi casa y estudiar, tenemos exámenes" les dijo "de hecho deberían de quedarse a estudiar, no salir" dijo viendo específicamente a Tomoyo

"Bueno si tienen que estudiar biología, yo le puedo ayudar a Tomoyo" Eizan dijo con una sonrisa malévola

Eriol hizo rodar sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza "Tengo que ir a la biblioteca" les dijo y se levantó para irse

"Yo también tengo que regresar un libro" Tomoyo dijo levantándose

"Yo..." Eizan empezó a decir pero Shiri le dio una patada en la pierna "me quedo" dijo con dolor

Eriol y Tomoyo lo vieron raro pero no dijeron nada y se fueron

"Ay porque hiciste eso??" Eizan preguntó sobándose su pierna

"Porque debemos ver que hace Eriol ahora" Shiri le dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

"Yo no veo que actúe diferente" Sakura dijo

"De hecho cada vez que me ve me quiere matar con la mirada" Eizan dijo sonriendo

"Eso es bueno???" Sakura preguntó confundida

"Claro!!" Shiri y Eizan dijeron juntos

Sakura y Syaoran solo los vieron confundidos y sacudieron sus cabezas

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

"Tu y él no están saliendo juntos verdad?? Digo no oficialmente" Eriol dijo en tono casual mientras revisaba unos libros

"No, bueno eso creo" Tomoyo le dijo

"Porque él es demasiado raro... y creo que eres mucho para él" Eriol le dijo

Tomoyo se sonrojo un poco "Pues si de algo sirve, la verdad no me gusta mucho" le dijo apenada

"Mucho??? Quieres decir que si te gusta" Eriol le dijo en tono decepcionado

"Pues..." Tomoyo no sabía que decir

"Esta bien, digo son tus gustos" Eriol dijo casualmente, en verdad se sentía celoso pero no lo iba a demostrar

"Pues si" Tomoyo dijo tristemente

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

"Ok esto no funcionó " Shiri dijo molesta, los cuatro estaban escondidos detrás de un estante con libros, estaban algo apretados pero aún así, estaban intentando espiar a Tomoyo y a Eriol

"Les dije que era mala idea" Sakura dijo "Ow Syaoran me pegaste en mi costilla"

"Perdón, es que Eizan me está empujando" Syaoran le dijo

"No es cierto, solo intento hacer espacio" Eizan dijo moviéndose

"Shh ahí vienen" Shiri dijo y se volteo, lo cual fue un gran error porque sin querer empujo a Sakura la cual empujo a Syaoran el cual empujo a Eizan y los cuatro empujaron el estante causando que un montón de libros cayeran encima de ellos

Eriol y Tomoyo pasaron junto a ellos, Eriol los vio con sospecha "Qué hacen aquí?" les preguntó.

"Ow... buscando libros" Shiri dijo desde el suelo

"Je lo encontré Syaoran, toma" Eizan dijo agarrando un libro cualquiera y dándoselo a Syaoran

"Oh gracias" Syaoran le dijo

"Para qué quieres el libro de la vida de Van Gogh?" Tomoyo le preguntó confundida

"Un trabajo de artes" Syaoran le dijo

"Hoe, cuando nos lo dejaron???" Sakura le preguntó un poco asustada, últimamente no sabía que proyectos dejaban

Syaoran se pego en la cabeza con el libro "No otra vez" murmuró.

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Después del fiasco de la librería, los cuatro decidieron ir a pensar a casa de Syaoran

"Y ahora que hacemos??" Syaoran preguntó.

"El proyecto de artes, me prestas el libro Syao??" Sakura le dijo sacando el libro

Syaoran hizo rodar sus ojos "Haz lo que quieras" le dijo

"Bueno, tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas" Eizan dijo

"Meiling es mejor para esto que yo" Syaoran le dijo

"Porque no la llamamos??" Sakura dijo mientras veía el libro

"Porque si mi mamá se entera de que la llamé desde aquí me matará, la última cuenta del teléfono llegó muy cara, gracias a alguien" Syaoran dijo viendo feo a Shiri

"Jejeje ok no te vuelvo a llamar por cobrar" Shiri le dijo

"Bien se me ocurre como forzar a Eriol a admitir que le gusta Tomoyo" Eizan dijo

"Cómo??" los otros tres preguntaron, Eizan solo sonrió malévolamente

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Al día siguiente, Sakura y Syaoran llegaron juntos como todos los días

"Me pregunto que va a hacer Eiz" Sakura le dijo a Syaoran

Syaoran solo sonrió abiertamente pero no le dijo nada, es más empezó a tararear una canción

"Tu sabes!!!" Sakura le dijo en voz acusadora

"Nop" Syaoran dijo aún caminando, pero en verdad se le veía en la cara que si sabía

"Vamos Syao dime" Sakura le dijo rogando

Syaoran solo sacudió su cabeza "Espera y verás" le dijo y siguió caminando

"Eizan te dijo???" Sakura le preguntó.

"Mas bien lo planeamos juntos" Syaoran dijo con una gran sonrisa

"Y va a funcionar?" Sakura preguntó curiosamente

"Tiene que" Syaoran dijo

Sakura lo vio con desconfianza "No es malo verdad, digo no será embarazoso para Tomoyo, verdad??"

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza "Pero para Eriol no sé " le dijo

Sakura se detuvo y se quedó pensando "Syao dime!!!" Sakura le gritó.

Syaoran solo sacudió su cabeza

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Tomoyo estaba hablando por su celular con Meiling "Y cómo está todo por allá??" le preguntó, estaba sola en el salón así que había aprovechado para hablarle a Meiling

"Pues tan bien como se puede estar con ese molestoso por aquí" Meiling le dijo en tono un poco molesto

"Lien??? Cómo es que lo ves??" Tomoyo le preguntó con curiosidad

"Pues un día me lo encontré mientras iba de compras con mi mamá y pues prácticamente se presentó a si mismo, a mi mamá le gusto tanto su manera de ser que prácticamente lo invita diario a comer o algo así... de hecho está aquí, pero me escapé " Meiling le dijo

"Sigo diciendo que van a terminar juntos" Tomoyo dijo riéndose

"Claro y lo siguiente que sabrás es que Syaoran y Sakura están casados" Meiling le dijo en tono sarcástico "Bueno suficiente sobre mi... dime como vas con Eriol?"

Tomoyo suspiró "Pues no hay cambio... de hecho un amigo de Syaoran me dio una rosa y de vez en cuando salimos"

"Un amigo de Xiao Lang? Lo conozco?" Meiling preguntó.

"Lo dudo, no vive aquí, él y su hermana están de visita" Tomoyo le dijo

"Oh... oh no espera este molestoso me encontró " Meiling dijo luego Tomoyo escuchó como Meiling gritaba "Cómo es que entras así a mi recámara?? No sabes tocar??"

Y escuchó como Lien se reía y decía "Nop"

Y luego como Meiling le aventaba algo y Lien dijo "Ow, está bien que me ames pero no me lo demuestres así "

Y Meiling muy indignada grito "Ay eres insoportable!!!" luego Meiling tomó aire "Bueno Tomoyo hablamos luego porque ahorita tengo que librar al mundo de un parásito"

Tomoyo se rió "Ok, hablamos luego, dile a Lien que dije hola"

"Le diré antes de matarlo" Meiling le dijo y después de despedirse colgó, de seguro para perseguir a Lien por toda la casa

Tomoyo solo sacudió su cabeza "Esos dos parecen casados"

"Quiénes dos??" una voz preguntó desde la puerta

Tomoyo volteo algo sobresaltada "Oh Eriol eres tú, me asustaste"

"Oh perdón... quiénes dos??" Eriol le dijo y se sentó a su lado

"Lien y Meiling" Tomoyo le dijo y empezó a guardar sus cosas para poder salir al receso

"Cómo es que no estas con Sakura?? O con el otro??" Eriol le preguntó.

"Aproveché para hablarle a Meiling" Tomoyo le dijo y se levantó, Eriol siguió su ejemplo y ambos salieron y se dirigieron hacia dónde siempre se reunían con Sakura y Syaoran

"Porqué hay tanta gente??" Tomoyo preguntó con curiosidad, muchos de sus compañeros estaban alrededor de una mesa y quien sabe que estaban viendo

Eriol se encogió de hombros y ambos se abrieron paso al frente

Al llegar al frente Tomoyo se quedó con la boca abierta y Eriol vio muy feo a la persona que estaba en la mesa

Era Eizan con un gran ramo de rosas y un oso de peluche que decía "Se mi chica"

Sakura, Syaoran y Shiri estaban al frente también viendo a Eizan, Shiri y Syaoran sonrieron abiertamente al ver la reacción de Eriol mientras que Sakura veía para todos lados con cara culpable, tal parecía que después de todo Syaoran le había dicho el plan

"Eizan... qué... qué haces??" Tomoyo le preguntó algo nerviosa y viendo a todos sus compañeros

Eizan sonrió malévolamente y vio a Eriol "Oh ya sabes... como no tienes novio... ni pretendiente... me dije a mi mismo, porqué no pedirle a esta bella dama que sea mi novia en frente de prácticamente toda la escuela... así que mi querida Tomoyo..." Eizan empezó a decir y luego se puso de rodillas como si le fuera a pedir que se casara con él "Quieres ser mi novia oficialmente?" le dijo y vio de reojo a Eriol el cual lo estaba viendo feo y estaba viendo a Tomoyo un poco nervioso

"Oh yo..." Tomoyo se quedó pensando y volteo a ver a Sakura, pero ella parecía tener una fascinación por el cielo

"Vamos di que sí... así me mudaré para acá y me veras DIARIO" Eizan remarcó viendo a Eriol

"Oh... uh" Tomoyo no sabía que decir

"Si... y así ya será mi cuñada oficialmente" Shiri le dijo a Syaoran emocionada

"Si???" Eizan le dijo haciendo carita de perrito triste

"Pues..." Tomoyo empezó a decir pero Eriol la interrumpió.

"No, no quiere" dijo enojado

Todos hicieron un sonido de asombro... menos Shiri y Syaoran, Eizan lo vio entre impresionado y feliz

"Qué no ella debería de contestar??" Eizan le preguntó.

Tomoyo estaba viendo muy confundida a Eriol "Eriol qué..."

"No puedes ser su novia... él es muy... loco y raro y..." Eriol le dijo a Tomoyo mientras señalaba a Eizan

"Oye!!!" Eizan dijo ofendido

Todos estaban viendo con gran fascinación a Eriol "Y él no es para ti" Eriol le dijo

"Ay y supongo que tú si eres para ella??" Shiri le preguntó disque sarcásticamente

"Pues si" Eriol dijo sin pensar y volteo a ver feo a Shiri la cual tenía una gran sonrisa, luego Eriol se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho "Digo... yo..." empezó a decir nerviosamente

"Oh bueno... el show terminó vamos dispersen el área" Eizan dijo como si nada

Tomoyo estaba viendo a Eriol con algo de confusión y esperanza en sus ojos

"Oh bueno los dejamos solos" Sakura dijo nerviosamente y agarro de la mano a Syaoran el cual se puso rojo

Eizan y Shiri vieron a Syaoran y se rieron mientras caminaban detrás de ellos

Cuando todos se habían ido Eriol empezó a ver para abajo y estaba realmente nervioso, tenía que culpar a Eizan y sus acciones

"Eriol??" Tomoyo le preguntó.

Eriol levantó la cara y vio a Tomoyo y suspiró "Bueno... lo que dije si es cierto, pero tienes que aceptar que ese Eizan no es bueno para ti" le dijo como si nada

Tomoyo nadamás se le quedó viendo sin decir nada

"Ok estaba celoso... mas que celoso, estaba planeando el asesinato de Eizan, pero no me puedes culpar, me has gustado desde hace mucho" Eriol dijo entre apenado y enojado

"Porqué nunca dijiste nada??" Tomoyo le preguntó en voz baja

"Por la misma razón que Syaoran no le va a decir a Sakura sus verdaderos sentimientos" Eriol le dijo, al ver la cara de pregunta de Tomoyo le dijo "No quería arriesgar nuestra amistad, pero Eizan, en su extraña manera, me hizo ver que no vas a estar ahí parada esperándome toda la vida, que es lo que Syaoran debería saber" Eriol le dijo la parte de Syaoran la había dicho mas en un murmuro y para sí mismo

"Pero la importante ahorita es lo que siento por ti" Eriol le dijo y Tomoyo lo vio sorprendida

"Lo que sientes por mi??" le preguntó en voz baja

Eriol asintió y tomo sus manos en las de él "Y lo que siento es que quiero que estemos juntos, que nos demos una oportunidad para ser algo mas que amigos y esperar que todo resulte y que sea para bien" le dijo con mucha sinceridad y desde el fondo de su corazón "Así que... Tomoyo me harías el honor de ser mi novia???"

Tomoyo sonrió "Parece que me pediste ser tu esposa"

Eriol le sonrió y en voz baja le dijo "Quien sabe, tal vez para la otra eso sea lo que te pida"

Tomoyo se sonrojo y Eriol la abrazó "Aún no me contestas" Eriol le dijo

"Claro que si" Tomoyo le dijo y luego se besaron tiernamente

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Desde uno de los salones, Sakura, Syaoran, Eizan y Shiri los estaban viendo; Syaoran y Eizan chocaron las manos

"Te dije que era un plan infalible" Eizan le dijo con orgullo

"Tu primer plan no funcionó si no mal recuerdo" Syaoran le dijo

"Oh pero este plan si que funcionó y todo fue mi idea" Eizan le dijo

Syaoran lo vio feo "Tu idea??? Yo ayudé con el plan!!!" le dijo

"Pero fue mas mi idea que la tuya" Eizan se defendió.

"Eso no es cierto" Syaoran le dijo y se empezaron a pelear por quién había hecho el plan

"Hombres!" Shiri le dijo a Sakura haciendo rodar sus ojos

Sakura se rió y asintió "Dos abajo y faltan dos" Shiri le volvió a decir

"Hoe? Que otros dos??" le preguntó confundida

Shiri se rió y la abrazó por los hombros "Unos tórtolos medio despistados que conozco" le dijo

"Yo los conozco??" Sakura le pegunto aún confundida

"Mas de lo que crees" Shiri le dijo

Sakura se quedó pensando "Pero... aún no conoces a Meiling y Lien" le dijo confundida

Shiri hizo rodar sus ojos, Sakura era demasiado despistada para su bien

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Mas tarde, Sakura y Syaoran estaban en el parque sentados debajo de un árbol, Syaoran estaba recargado en el árbol con los ojos cerrados y Sakura estaba sentada entre sus piernas recargando su cabeza en el pecho de él, cualquier persona que pasará pensaría que son una pareja muy enamorada, que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, solo que no eran una pareja

"Syaoran??" Sakura dijo viendo hacia el cielo

"Mmm?" Syaoran dijo aún con los ojos cerrados

"Que harías si fueras un ave?" Sakura le preguntó viendo un ave que estaba volando por ahí.

Syaoran abrió un ojo y levantó una ceja "Que clase de pregunta es esa??"

"La clase de pregunta que solo tu mejor amiga te haría" Sakura le dijo

"Buen punto" Syaoran dijo luego volvió a cerrar el ojo y se encogió de hombros "No sé... volar por el mundo y conocer varios países... tu que harías?" le preguntó decidiendo seguirle el juego

"Si yo fuera un ave... disfrutaría de la libertad, del aire que te da en la cara cuando vuelas" Sakura le dijo aún viendo el ave "Y que harías si fueras... del tamaño de una hormiga??"

Syaoran se rió "Huir de los pies de la gente"

Sakura se rió luego vio a Tomoyo y Eriol que pasaban por ahí abrazados y luego se dio cuenta de que había muchas parejas en el parque "Y que harías si fueras... mi novio??"

Syaoran se sobresalto con la pregunta y vio la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Sakura muy confundido, de dónde salían las preguntas?? "Eeee... no sé... quererte como cualquier novio quiere a su novia??" le dijo algo nervioso 'Y hasta más' pensó.

"Cómo cualquier novio??" Sakura preguntó en voz baja pero Syaoran la escuchó.

"Bueno no como cualquier novio... pero te protegería de todo y no dejaría que te llegara un mal y disfrutaría cada momento que estamos juntos..." de pronto Syaoran se quedó callado, ahora que lo pensaba eso era lo que hacía a diario, ahora entendía porque varios de sus compañeros le preguntaban si Sakura era su novia

"Y que harías si... te fueras a vivir a otro país??" Sakura le preguntó un poco triste, eso le recordaba que Eizan y Shiri se iban al día siguiente

"No me iría" Syaoran le dijo seriamente

Sakura lo volteo a ver "Pero si no tuvieras opción??"

Syaoran se le quedó viendo "Pues te llevaría conmigo" le dijo en voz baja

"Claro a Touya le encantaría eso" Sakura le dijo riendo

Syaoran se rió también y luego se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus caras, si bajaba un poco mas su cara podría besarla, inconscientemente empezó a bajar su cara y Sakura cerro sus ojos, estaban a unos milímetros de besarse cuando escucharon una voz

"Hola!!!" Shiri dijo saliendo de la nada

Sakura y Syaoran se sobresaltaron y se separaron rápidamente

"No interrumpimos nada verdad?" Eizan les dijo saliendo de detrás de su hermana

Sakura y Syaoran sacudieron sus cabezas pero Shiri y Eizan notaron que tenían la cara un poco roja

"Bueno ya es hora de irnos al cine o nos perderemos la película" Eizan les dijo y ayudó a Sakura a levantarse, después Syaoran se levantó y ambos se sacudieron el polvo de la ropa y los cuatro se dirigieron al cine, Sakura y Syaoran iban un poco incómodos y se iban preguntado que había pasado hace unos instantes

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol estaban en el aeropuerto (aunque Tomoyo prácticamente había tenido que arrastrar a Eriol al aeropuerto) para despedir a Eizan y Shiri

"Volverán a visitarnos verdad??" Sakura les preguntó.

"Claro!!!" Shiri le dijo "Y les escribiremos lo mas seguido posible" les dijo sonriendo

"También te escribiremos a ti Tomoyo" Eizan le dijo sonriendo, Eriol lo vio feo

"Ándale dale cuerda a Eriol" Syaoran le dijo

Eizan lo volteo a ver y le sonrió disque inocentemente "No sé de que hablas"

Shiri hizo rodar sus ojos "Oh vamos Eriol, lo hicimos para ayudarte" le dijo

"Y se los agradezco pero aún así" Eriol les dijo y abrazó a Tomoyo

Tomoyo sonrió y le dio un beso

"Oh que lindos, aunque sigo diciendo que yo era mejor" Eizan les dijo y Shiri le pego en la cabeza

"Déjalos en paz" Shiri le dijo

De pronto una voz llamó el vuelo para Eizan y Shiri

"Supongo que esto es el adiós" Sakura les dijo un poco triste

"No es adiós es hasta luego" Eizan le dijo aún sobándose la cabeza

"Regresaremos tan pronto podamos" Shiri le dijo

Sakura sonrió y los abrazó a los dos "Pórtense bien"

"Ja eso es como pedirle al sol que no brille" Syaoran le dijo

"Ay Syaoran si nosotros somos unos angelitos" Shiri le dijo

"Angelitos si como no" Eriol dijo murmurando

Shiri le sonrió y también lo abrazó "Cuida a mi amiga o te las verás conmigo" le dijo de broma

"No te preocupes" Eriol le dijo y abrazó a Tomoyo "La cuidaré mas que a mi vida"

Shiri le sonrió y después de más abrazos y despedidas (y miradas feas en el caso de Eriol y Eizan) ambos estaban listos para irse, solo faltaba que Shiri se despidiera de Syaoran

Shiri abrazó a Syaoran y en voz baja le dijo "Sabes que no estará ahí siempre verdad?" cuando se separaron Syaoran la vio raro pero asintió.

Shiri le sonrió y ella y Eizan tomaron sus maletas y después de despedirse una vez más se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el avión

"Los volveremos a ver?" Sakura le preguntó a Syaoran

"Espero que no" Eriol dijo y Tomoyo le pego gentilmente en el pecho

"Conociéndolos, yo creo que si" Syaoran le dijo

"Son divertidos" Tomoyo les dijo "Y raros"

Sakura y Syaoran se rieron y asintieron

"Bueno, vámonos que tenemos tarea y exámenes" Eriol les dijo y él y Tomoyo empezaron a caminar abrazados

Sakura empezó a caminar pero de pronto escuchó la voz de Syaoran en su oído...

"Que harías si tú fueras la estrella que guía mi vida??" Syaoran le preguntó y la vio con una mirada que Sakura no entendió y empezó a caminar detrás de Eriol y Tomoyo

Sakura se quedó ahí parada pensando, que había querido decir Syaoran con eso???

"Sakura vamos!!" Tomoyo le gritó.

Sakura reacciono "Si!!" le dijo a Tomoyo y empezó a caminar Syaoran iba viendo al frente y Sakura se le quedaba viendo confundida pero nuca dijo nada, sinceramente no sabía como responder a lo que Syaoran había dicho

Y mientras en Hong Kong, Meiling le había dicho a su mamá que empezara a planear un funeral porque Lien no iba a durar más de una semana... eso o ella misma se iba a terminar matando

"Mei pero que harías si terminaras siendo mi novia???" Lien le dijo desde el piso de abajo

Meiling se asomó por enésima vez desde el segundo piso "Primero los cerdos tendrían que volar, luego tendría que existir Santa Claus y tu famoso dragón rojo, luego el sol se tendría que caer y tal vez después sería tu novia y en cuanto a que haría.... supongo que reservaría mi lugar en la cárcel porque en la primera semana de ser novios te mataría" le dijo y luego Lien escuchó una puerta siendo azotada

"Oh bueno, ya veremos que pasa primero" Lien dijo encogiéndose de hombros

**Día actual (En el campamento y tienen 16 años)**

"La estrella que guía su vida" Sakura susurró, estaba sentada enfrente de la fogata, era tarde pero aún no sentía sueño, la fogata seguía encendida aunque sus amigos se habían ido a dormir hace unas horas, el maestro de seguro ya estaba dormido así que no había nadie que la regañara

Sakura estaba viendo fijamente las flamas, como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo, no sabía porque de pronto había recordado la pregunta que Syaoran le había hecho ese día, nunca le contestó y Syaoran nunca le había vuelto a preguntar

Pero siempre se había preguntado porque le había preguntado eso y por alguna razón se lo preguntaba ahora más que nunca

"Sakura que haces aquí tan tarde??" Syaoran le dijo apareciendo de pronto

"Te podría preguntar lo mismo" Sakura le dijo

Syaoran se encogió de hombros "No tengo sueño"

"Yo tampoco" Sakura le dijo y Syaoran se sentó junto a ella

Ambos se quedaron callados y estaban viendo las llamas de la fogata, luego Sakura sin querer tembló un poco, como era casi de madrugada hacía mucho frío

"Tienes frío??" Syaoran le preguntó viendo como Sakura había temblado

Sakura se abrazó a si misma y sacudió su cabeza

"Entonces porque estas temblando??" Syaoran le preguntó, Sakura lo vio feo pero no dijo nada, Syaoran la abrazó y Sakura se sobresalt

"Qué... qué haces??" le preguntó empezando a sonrojarse

"Pues como no tengo que darte para que estés abrigada, decidí abrazarte para que no tengas frío" Syaoran le dijo gentilmente

"Gracias" Sakura le dijo en voz baja, se quedaron como 5 minutos sin decir nada y Sakura seguía pensando en el pasado y sin darse cuenta murmuró "Si fuera..."

"Qué?" Syaoran le preguntó.

"Hoe??" Sakura le dijo confundida, no se había dado cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta

"Dijiste algo" Syaoran le dijo

"No" Sakura le dijo

"Te escuché " Syaoran le dijo

"Solo me estaba acordando de algo" Sakura le dijo al ver la cara de pregunta de Syaoran dijo "de la última vez que vimos a Eizan y Shiri"

De pronto una sonrisa brotó en la cara de Syaoran y Sakura rodó sus ojos "y aún creo que fueron malos con Eriol" Syaoran se encogió de hombros pero seguía sonriendo "bueno no me acordé de los acontecimientos... solo del día del aeropuerto"

Syaoran la vio confundido pero luego como que recordó algo "Ah... eso" le dijo y se volteo para seguir viendo el fuego

"Si eso" Sakura le dijo, se sentía muy cómoda en los brazos de Syaoran, aunque no era la primera vez que estaba en sus brazos, pero había algo especial esa noche, algo que hacía ese momento especial y único

"Nunca me contestaste" Syaoran le dijo volteándola a ver

Sakura lo vio sorprendida, no creía que se fuera a acordar de lo que estaba hablando "Oh... tenía que??"

Syaoran hizo rodar sus ojos "No Saku... solo lo pregunté por diversión"

"Ah bueno" Sakura dijo sintiéndose aliviada

"Estaba siendo sarcástico" Syaoran le dijo con una sonrisa, tal vez era algo desesperante, pero algo que en verdad le gustaba de Sakura era esa inocencia que tenía... y también le gustaba que fuera despistada

"Oh..." Sakura le dijo sintiéndose nerviosa una vez más

"Entonces... Saku... que harías si fueras la estrella que guía mi vida???" Syaoran le preguntó viéndola directamente a los ojos

Sakura trago saliva nerviosamente, en verdad no esperaba que Syaoran recordara la pregunta "Pues..." por primera vez pensó profundamente en la respuesta, mientras, Syaoran la veía esperando la respuesta

Sakura suspiró y decidió dejar hablar a su corazón "Intentaría salir cada día para que nunca te pierdas e intentaría guiarte por caminos que no te hagan mal y te lleven a lados seguros, te vería desde el cielo con gran am... cariño y nunca me apartaría de tu lado, estaría contigo para secar tus lagrimas y para compartir tus risas..."

Syaoran suspiró y abrazó más a Sakura "Lo que no sabes es que haces eso diariamente" le dijo en voz baja

Sakura lo volteo a ver un poco sorprendida y en ese memento una vez más se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban y a esa hora nadie los podía interrumpir, vio los ojos de Syaoran los cuales estaban llenos de 'Amor? Pero eso no puede ser él solo me ve como su mejor amiga' Sakura pensó confundida

Syaoran suspiró, estaba seguro de lo que él sentía... pero acaso Sakura sentía lo mismo?? Shiri había tenido razón, Sakura no iba a estar esperando a que él se decidiera, su relación con Kyu era prueba de ello

Sakura seguía viendo los ojos de Syaoran y estaba tratando de entender lo que veía pero de algo estaba segura 'Esta relación con Kyu tiene que terminar'

Syaoran vio los ojos de Sakura y luego bajo su mirada hacia sus labios, no sabía porque últimamente habían estado teniendo muchos momentos así, luego empezó a bajar su cara y Sakura cerro los ojos 'Como esa día en el parque' Syaoran pensó y justo antes de que se besaran Syaoran pensó 'pero ahora no hay nadie que nos interrumpa'

Y después de ese último pensamiento Sakura y Syaoran se besaron, y sintieron, por primera vez en meses, que el mundo era perfecto y que estaban en un lugar en el que estaban seguros, porque ambos sabían que mientras estuvieran juntos podrían superar lo que fuera

Se separaron y sonrieron un poco, Syaoran puso su mano en la mejilla de Sakura y ella le sonrió tiernamente "Sigo siendo novata?" Sakura le preguntó en broma

Syaoran se rió y sacudió su cabeza "No" susurro y una vez más se besaron en frente de la fogata, en medio del frío y debajo de las estrellas, pero ellos no lo estaban notando, estaban totalmente concentrados en ellos mismos

Y fuera lo que fuera a pasar... todo iba a estar bien porque tenían 4 amigos incondicionales y lo más importante se tenían el uno al otro... lo cual era lo mejor porque estaban a punto de entrar a una etapa de sus vidas en las que se iban a necesitar mutuamente y también iban a necesitar a sus amigos

''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''

Que tal??? Sabemos que les va a gustar el final (a menos de que estén en contra de la relación SS) y bueno con esto empieza la relación SS (aunque no oficialmente) y esperamos que les haya gustado todo el capítulo, que se concentró mas que nada en Tomoyo y Eriol y también introducimos un poco mejor a Eizan y Shiri

Bueno tenemos un nuevo premio para el concurso: Tenemos planeado algo para el fic. Es una idea que es medio cruel y algo fea... así que dijimos bueno porqué no al ganador le mandamos esa parte de un capítulo futuro y que él / ella decida si lo ponemos o no???

Así que el que gane el concurso tendrá la oportunidad de ver esa parte de la historia y nos dirá si la ponemos o no

Bueno creo que eso es todo... ah si no se olviden de votar en el concurso de los fics (claro si quieren) y recuerden 5 reviews para el siguiente capítulo (que tal vez salga más rápido que este) Bye!!!


	23. Sueña

Ok es la 1:09 AM y apenas acabamos este capítulo, que de hecho yo (Josh) escribí porque cierta personita estaba ocupada

Y yo (Liz) estaba escribiendo lo que resta de la historia incluyendo los capítulos finales así que no molestes

Ok no se si se han enterado de que ff . net va a eliminar las historias que tengan respuestas a reviews y platicas como de chat o algo así, por dicha razón no vamos a poder responder a sus reviews como lo hacíamos antes, pero si vamos a poner nombres y si tuvieron alguna dudilla por ahí les vamos a responder a un lado de su nombre, entre paréntesis, la verdad no nos gustó esto, pero ni modo

Este capítulo no tiene mucha acción, eso lo dejamos para el siguiente que lo trataremos de sacar antes del próximo fin de semana (Uy tenemos puente!!!) así que no se desesperen, la razón por la que este salió tan tarde es porque ambos estamos ya en la universidad y tenemos mucho trabajo

Y sacamos este capítulo ahorita porque ya había pasado mucho tiempo, pero el plan era terminar el asunto del campamento en este capítulo, pero no se pudo así que tendrán que esperar una semana más, esperamos que no se enojen mucho

Ah y una super noticia... Ganamos!!!! Si ganamos en el concurso de fics así que quienes hayan votado se los agradecemos un millón de veces, no creímos que el fic fuera tan bueno pero ustedes son los que lo mantienen vivo así que: GRACIAS! GRACIAS!!! GRACIAS!!!

Bueno ahora agradecimientos:

**The Dark** (ooops?), **josh3099** (eres mas cruel que Josh!), .:Hoshimeisita:., **cherrycatre** (no hemos podido leer tu fic. Lo sentimos, danos tiempo y lo leeremos), Celina Sosa, **bluegirl88** (espera un poco y lo haremos ok?), Hikari Katsuragi, **Tsuki **(el mail lo puedes ver en la página de autor, ya sabes presionas joshycz y te lleva a una página ahí puedes ver el mail, es que aquí no lo deja poner), Liver, Athena-Asamiya Mr, Pola, Korishiteru, Kanna-sagara, MaoAyanami/pl, Mili, Titi Potter de Parry, **ciakaira** (no le intentaron hacer lo mismo, pero si le hicieron algo feo), SaKuRa-wEn, **aleirbagpotter** (esta mal tanto personaje? Uy todavía nos faltan unos cuantos... bueno intentaremos no salirnos del tema principal, que es la amistad claro), **Nanny Luna Melian Maia** (el concurso es de que mandas una escena escrita por ti misma y la mandas al mail y luego decidimos cual fue la mejor escena y al ganador le mandamos un regalo sorpresa), JuliaSakura, **Nattyxan **(tienes toda la razón!!), trinity, tijo-magic, Coris, **Kusy **(faltan como 6 capítulos más, y tienes razón pero ya decidimos que vamos a hacer con esa escena y bueno tal vez cancelamos el concurso así que no te preocupes), Hitomi Fanel, Violet-potter, Magdalia Daidouji, Mei-Chan, Seinko, Undine, Yukino, flor de agua, pequeña Saku, Tsuki Tamer, **-Chi-** (cebollienta de apestosa o de lagrimas???), Kassandra L. K, Sango-chan95, **LuzPotterLi** (gracias!!!), Sakume Nohara, Daniela

Ok hemos decidido hacer mas escenas SS, este capítulo fue el que mas reviews tuvo... y bueno un especial agradecimiento a Luz por haberme ayudado a hacer este capítulo sin ella no lo hubiera acabado, si quieren ayudar a hacer los capítulos solo tienen que mandarme un mail o agregarme a su MSN ok???? Bueno ahora si los dejo con este capítulo:

" " Estoy hablando!!!

' ' Estoy pensando!!!

( ) El autor nos comparte sus pensamientos

"-"-"-" Cambio de lugar o escena

Es difícil ser mejores amigos

Capitulo 20 "Sueña (parte I)"

Meiling estaba semi dormida, estaba soñando con una bola de arroz gigante que se quería comer a Lien... cuando empezó a escuchar que alguien cantaba, así que abrió lentamente sus ojos

"Tengo un montón de ricos cocos tiriri ahí están en fila míralos..." Sakura estaba cantando mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara

"Sakura que haces??" Meiling le preguntó sentándose lentamente y bostezando

Sakura la volteo a ver felizmente "Buenos Días, es un hermosos día no crees?" le dijo y siguió tarareando

"Ooook... quién te dio azúcar??" Meiling le preguntó en broma

Sakura la volteó a ver aún sonriendo y siguió tarareando

En eso Tomoyo se despertó "Bueno días" les dijo mientras se estiraba

"Hola Tomoyo!!!!" Sakura le dijo felizmente "Cómo dormiste??? Yo dormí súper bien!!" le dijo y se salió de la casa y siguió cantando

Tomoyo se le quedó viendo a Meiling "De qué me perdí?" le preguntó.

"De lo mismo que yo" Meiling murmuró "Vamos" le dijo y ambas salieron de la casa de campaña

Al salir vieron a Lien y Eriol los cuales tenía una flor en la mano y tenían cara de confundidos

"Oh me trajiste eso???" Meiling le preguntó a Lien

"Je de hecho Sakura nos las dio" Lien le dijo viendo la flor como si fuera un ser del espacio

"Cómo que Sakura...?" Meiling empezó a preguntar

"Si estaba dando vueltas por allá y estaba recogiendo flores y nos vio y nos dio una a cada uno y se fue aún dando vueltas" Eriol les dijo

"Alguien ha notado que Sakura está muy rara?" Lien les preguntó en voz baja

"Ja en la mañana estaba cantando" Meiling le dijo

Los 4 se vieron los unos a los otros

"Bueno de lo que sea que está fumando quiero un poco" Lien les dijo de broma

"Pues yo creo..." Tomoyo empezó a decir pero en eso llegó Syaoran

"Oigan y Sakura?" les preguntó un poco sonrojado

"Si te refieres a la bailarina del bosque está por allá bailando" Lien le dijo señalando para el lago

"La bailarina del bosque??" Syaoran le preguntó confundido

"Si, Sakura está bailando y recogiendo flores mientras canta" Tomoyo le dijo observándolo

"En serio??" Syaoran les dijo sonriendo, luego notó que todos lo estaban viendo sospechosamente y tosió un poco "Eh, será mejor que la busque" les dijo y se fue felizmente

"En verdad quiero de lo que están fumando" Lien dijo viendo a Syaoran

Tomoyo se quedó pensando y de pronto aplaudió y sacó su cámara "Hohohohoho" dijo y se fue corriendo

Los demás se le quedaron viendo confundidos "Debe de ser algo en el agua" Eriol dijo

Lien había sacado su botella de agua para tomársela pero cuando Eriol dijo eso decidió dejarla

"De que me perdí??" Meiling murmuró luego se quedó pensando... Sakura feliz, Syaoran feliz, Tomoyo con su cámara muy feliz... de pronto entendió todo

"No lo creo!!!" Meiling casi gritó, se puso a saltar muy emocionada le dio un beso a Lien y se fue corriendo

Eriol y Lien se quedaron ahí parados, Lien agarró la botella de agua y se puso a leer lo que tenía, Eriol se le quedó viendo y después de un momento se puso a leer con él

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Syaoran vio a Sakura alejarse mientras bailaba, por un momento tuvo ganas de hacerle burla, pero luego recordó porque ella estaba tan feliz, o por lo menos esperaba que esa fuera la razón

"Qué haces Sakura?" Syaoran le preguntó con una sonrisa

Sakura lo volteo a ver un poco sobresaltada

"Oh... ho... hola Syao" Sakura le dijo tímidamente "yo estaba... bailando" le dijo sonrojándose

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza y se acerco a ella "Alguna razón en especial?" le preguntó aún sonriendo, se sentía libre y como si un gran peso se le hubiera quitado de encima

Sakura le sonrió, Syaoran estaba frente a ella y de todo corazón esperaba que la besara una vez más

"Pues... solo por un evento que pasó hace poco" Sakura le dijo

Syaoran sonrió y bajo su cabeza un poco "y qué acontecimiento sería éste?" le preguntó de forma juguetona y bajó su cabeza lo suficiente como para besarla

"Pues..." Sakura empezó a decir, pero su boca y la de Syaoran estaban a punto de tocarse

Y estaban a punto de besarse cuando Syaoran escuchó que alguien pisaba una rama, suspiró, hizo rodar sus ojos y volteó hacia unos arbustos donde apenas se veía un foquito rojo, Sakura también volteó a ver pero no logró ver el pequeño foco

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza "Ya se que están ahí." le gritó a los arbustos

Se escuchó un "rayos" y un "Hohohohoho" antes de que los arbustos se movieran y que de ellos salieran Tomoyo y Meiling

"Tomoyo, Meiling, que hacen aquí?" Sakura les preguntó confundida

"Oh solo decidimos dar un paseo" Meiling le dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa

"Y de cómo 50 kilómetros de bosque, decidieron venir para acá?" Syaoran les preguntó con mirada de "si claro"

"Exactamente" Meiling le dijo

"A parte necesitaba escenas para mi nueva película" Tomoyo les dijo con estrellas en los ojos

"Y que ibas a grabar aquí?" Sakura le preguntó.

"Dos pajaritos" Tomoyo y Meiling dijeron a la vez sonriendo malévolamente

Syaoran hizo rodar sus ojos "Mejor regresemos al campamento" les dijo tomando la mano de Sakura mientras ella se sonrojaba y Meiling y Tomoyo se reían en silencio

Mientras iban caminando pasaron junto al lago donde vieron a Lien y a Eriol hincados, Lien estaba recolectando agua en una botella mientras murmuraba algo, Eriol nadamás asentía con la cabeza

"Qué haces Lien?" Meiling le preguntó confundida

Lien y Eriol se sobresaltaron al escuchar a Meiling

"Oh sólo recojo agua" Lien le dijo mientras cerraba la botella de agua

"Y para qué recolectan agua?" Tomoyo les preguntó.

"Para estudiarla" Lien le dijo "Debe de haber algo malo en el agua porque todos están actuando muy, pero muy raro" les dijo viéndolos con sospecha

De pronto Eriol se le quedo viendo a las manos de Sakura y Syaoran, las cuáles seguían unidas, fue como si se prendiera un foquito arriba de su cabeza

"Oooh ya capté." Eriol dijo sonriendo, Tomoyo sonrió rápidamente y lo abrazó.

"De qué me perdí?" Lien preguntó realmente confundido

Meiling sacudió su cabeza y se acercó a Lien y lo abrazó "A veces me pregunto si no eres pariente de Sakura" le dijo, Lien la vio medio feo y Sakura la vio confundida

"Porqué iba a ser mi pariente?" Sakura le preguntó.

Syaoran sólo sacudió su cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Francia

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Kyu estaba prácticamente tirado en su cama, no entendía nada de lo que estaba sintiendo cada vez que estaba con Maaya, era como si 5 años de sentimientos resguardados salieran de golpe confundiéndolo tanto que no podía ni hablarle por teléfono a Sakura

De pronto escuchó que tocaban la puerta, Kyu pensando que era Maaya gritó "Pasa"

Pero la persona que entró no fue Maaya, si no su hermana Rei, Kyu hizo rodar sus ojos

"Qué no deberías de estar con tu novio?" Kyu le preguntó medio molesto

"Cortamos" Rei le dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose en la cama de Kyu

Kyu se sentó en la cama medio impresionado "Porqué? Digo, una relación de casi 20 años, yo esperaba la invitación de la boda muy pronto"

Rei lo vio feo "ja, ja muy gracioso" le dijo sarcásticamente, luego su mirada se puso triste "La verdad es que tiene un compromiso especial con su familia y este no me incluye" le dijo con tono de tristeza en la voz

Kyu la vio un poco triste, ella y su dichoso novio habían estado realmente enamorados y ya habían llevado años de noviazgo "Lo siento" le dijo sinceramente

Rei sacudió su cabeza "No importa... dime, que te pasa a ti?" le dijo cambiando el tema

"A mi? Nada" Kyu le dijo

Rei lo vio con cara de "Si claro" y luego hizo rodar sus ojos "Soy tu hermana, sé que algo te pasa... es el asunto de tu matrimonio con Maaya?"

Kyu suspiró, en verdad no le podía ocultar nada a Rei "Es solo que aún estoy muy chico para andar pensando en el matrimonio y aparte tengo novia... cómo quieres que me sienta?"

Rei lo vio por un momento como si lo estuviera estudiando "No sabes ni lo que sientes por Maaya cierto?"

Kyu la vio como que incrédulo "De qué hablas? Sólo la veo como mi mejor amiga, nada más... la verdad es que no sé como salirme de todo este asunto del matrimonio arreglado"

Rei asintió lentamente "Ok, si eso es verdad, porqué no le has hablado a tu novia?"

Kyu se quedó callado "No he podido" la verdad era que por alguna razón, el hablar con Sakura ya no era tan urgente como antes, ahora prefería escuchar las locuras de Maaya, pero su hermana no tenía porque saber eso

Rei sacudió su cabeza y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza a Kyu "Hermanito, hermanito, ve lo que está frente a ti antes de que sea demasiado tarde" le dijo y se levantó para irse

"Qué se supone que significa eso??" Kyu le gritó pero Rei fingió no escucharlo y siguió caminando hacia la puerta "Rei!!!" Kyu gritó y se levantó para caminar hacia ella

Rei abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Maaya a punto de tocar

"Oh... no sabía que estabas aquí." Maaya le dijo un poco confundida

Kyu se detuvo en seco al ver a Maaya y Rei lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa de sabelotodo "Oh yo ya me iba Maaya, los dejo solos" les dijo y se fue

Maaya la vio confundida y luego vio a Kyu que seguía en el mismo lugar parado

"Kyu qué haces?" Maaya le preguntó.

Kyu parpadeo "Oh nada, solo iba a librar al mundo de la existencia de mi hermana pero me interrumpiste" le dijo y se regresó a su cama

"Ah ok" Maaya le dijo encogiéndose de hombros "Me preguntaba si querías ir a dar una vuelta" le dijo sonrojándose un poco

Kyu la vio por un momento "Llevas tarjeta de crédito?" le pregunt

"Eh no" Maaya le contestó confundida

"Entonces si" Kyu dijo levantándose de la cama

"Ah?" Maaya dijo confundida

"No quiero salir y regresar con los brazos llenos de bolsas" Kyu le dijo y le abrió la puerta para que pasara

"No es mala idea" Maaya murmuró y ambos salieron de la recámara de Kyu

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

"Muy bien quiero a todos aquí." el maestro gritó una vez que casi todos estaban levantados y cambiados

"Me pregunto que haremos hoy" Tomoyo le dijo a Meiling

"Mientras que no incluya meternos al agua..." Meiling empezó a decir

"Vamos a pescar!!!" el maestro les dijo emocionado, quien sabe por que

"Oh no" Meiling dijo en voz de niña chiquita

"Jejeje yo si sé pescar" Lien les dijo con orgullo

"Lo único que sabes pescar es un resfriado" Meiling le dijo y Lien la vio feo y Meiling le saco la lengua

"Lo vamos a hacer con nuestras parejas?" Erica preguntó viendo a Meiling con una sonrisa malévola

"No... mañana podrán estar con sus respectivas parejas pero hoy lo pueden hacer con quien quieran... los que traigan más pescados tendrán 3 puntos extras en su examen" el maestro les dijo

Meiling vio a Erica y le hizo cara de "jaja yo gané." Erica sólo la vio feo y se fue con Kyle

"Con que se supone que vamos a pescar?" Eriol le preguntó al maestro

El maestro lo vio con una sonrisa "Eso es lo interesante de esto... no tendrán cañas, se las tienen que ingeniar por si mismos" les dijo y se fue

"Que???" Todos dijeron al mismo tiempo

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Los seis estaban sentados en frente del riachuelo pensando como pescar

"Esto no te lo enseñan en tu entrenamiento?" Lien le preguntó a Syaoran

"Se te olvida que no tomé todo el entrenamiento" Syaoran le dijo pensando en como pescar sin una caña y sin una carnada

"En las películas pasan a personas pescando con las manos" Tomoyo les dijo

"En cuál?" Meiling le preguntó.

"En la de jungla a jungla" Lien le dijo recordando

"Si has visto la película porque no nos demuestras?" Syaoran le preguntó.

"Ja estas loco? Yo no me pienso mojar" Lien le dijo como si Syaoran le hubiera pedido que saltara de un acantilado

"Pues yo no pienso compartir mis pescados contigo" Syaoran le dijo en voz fea

Lien estaba a punto de contestarle pero Meiling lo vio feo y decidió callarse

"Porque no hacemos una red?" Tomoyo les pregunt

"Eso es buena idea" Sakura le dijo viendo raro a Syaoran y a Lien

"Tenemos material para hacerla?" Meiling le preguntó.

Tomoyo se quedó pensando "Creo que el maestro traía algo..."

"Uh entonces vamos a robárselo!!" Meiling le dijo y se levantó con algo de dificultad por lo de su pie

Todos la vieron como si estuviera loca "Hoe robárselo?" Sakura le preguntó insegura

Meiling asintió "Conociendo al profesor, él no nos va a querer regalar nada así que esa es la mejor opción"

"Oh bueno" Tomoyo le dijo y también se levantó.

"No están hablando en serio verdad?" Syaoran les preguntó.

Meiling y Tomoyo asintieron "Vamos!" les dijeron a los demás

"Yo creo que me quedo" Sakura les dijo

"Yo también" Syaoran les dijo viéndolas como si estuvieran locas, que sinceramente empezaba a creer

"Yo..." Lien empezó a decir pero Meiling le dio una pequeña patada y lo vio feo "eh... yo si voy" les dijo y se levantó.

Eriol se levant y le dijo a Syaoran en voz baja "Deséanos suerte"

"Suerte... la van a necesitar" Syaoran les dijo y los otro cuatro se fueron a robarle al maestro

"Eso está mal" Sakura le dijo a Syaoran viendo a sus amigos hacer planes mientras caminaban

"Si los cachan, no tuvimos nada que ver" Syaoran dijo acostándose

"No te preocupa?" Sakura le preguntó y Syaoran sacudió su cabeza y cerro los ojos "Porqué?"

"No fue mi idea" Syaoran le dijo en tono de "no es obvio?"

Sakura se le quedó viendo y luego tuvo una idea y se alejó de él y fue al riachuelo con su botella de agua

Syaoran estaba disfrutando de la quietud y de la compañía de Sakura cuando de pronto sintió que alguien lo mojaba, se levantó de golpe y vio a Sakura riéndose con la botella de agua totalmente vacía, vio para abajo y vio que estaba totalmente empapado "Oh ahora si te lo ganaste" le dijo y se levantó.

Sakura dio un pequeño gritito y se fue corriendo pero Syaoran la alcanzó y la agarró por la cintura y la cargó mientras ella trataba de zafarse

"Syao... no vas a hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer verdad?" Sakura le dijo viendo hacia dónde se dirigía Syaoran

"Acaso me crees capaz de tal barbaridad?" Syaoran le dijo en tono sarcástico

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos e intentó escapara de Syaoran, pero él la tenía bien agarrada

"Syao... no lo hagas" Sakura le dijo

"No haga que?" Syaoran le preguntó inocentemente, estaba a la mitad del riachuelo el cual la verdad no estaba muy hondo, Sakura lo vio con un poco de miedo "Esto?" le preguntó y la dejo caer en el agua

Sakura gritó... el agua estaba fría, pero Syaoran la dejo caer de tal manera que no se lastimara, Sakura vio feo a Syaoran el cual se estaba riendo "Esto es la guerra" Sakura le dijo y le aventó agua

Syaoran se agacho pero aún así se mojó, y lo siguiente fue que una guerra de agua entre Sakura y Syaoran se había armado

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Quince minutos después, Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol y Lien llegaron corriendo y sin aliento

"Eso estuvo cerca" Lien dijo tomando aire

Los demás asintieron y se dejaron caer en el suelo

"Dónde están Sakura y Syaoran?" Meiling preguntó viendo alrededor

"No sé." Tomoyo dijo también buscando a Sakura y Syaoran "Oh no y si me perdí de algo?" dijo preocupada y decepcionada

"Aún no se porqué tanta emoción hace rato" Lien les dijo

En eso Sakura y Syaoran llegaron con toallas... los demás se les quedaron viendo raro

"Que?" Syaoran les preguntó confundido, se estaba secando el cabello con la toalla

"Qué les pasó?" Meiling les preguntó.

"Je una guerra de agua" Sakura les dijo, ella estaba envuelta en la toalla intentando que se secara su ropa

"Soy yo o a ustedes les encanta pelear con el agua?" Lien les preguntó.

"Porqué dices eso?" Sakura le preguntó.

"La vez que no fueron a la escuela, y los fuimos a ver también estaban mojados" Meiling les dijo

Cuando mencionaron eso, Sakura recordó porqué no habían ido y sin querer sintió un escalofrío y bajo la mirada Syaoran noto eso y la abrazó "Estas bien?" le preguntó.

Sakura asintió "Si... solo tengo frío"

Los demás notaron el cambio de Sakura y no sabían si preocuparse o alegrarse de que Syaoran estuviera demostrando tanto cariño hacia ella

Eriol hizo un sonido con su garganta "Eh conseguimos lo que necesitamos para la red" dijo enseñándoles una tela como que de red

"De dónde la sacaron?" Sakura les preguntó.

"Y lo más importante cómo la obtuvieron?" Syaoran les dijo viéndolos sospechosamente

Todos se rieron nerviosamente "Es una larga historia para la cual no tenemos tiempo" Meiling les dijo agarrando la red "Tenemos que ganar esos puntos"

Los demás asintieron rápidamente, se levantaron del suelo y empezaron a caminar, en ese momento a lo lejos se escuchó la voz del maestro gritando "Quién se robó mi red??!!!" Lien y Meiling tomaron los brazos de Sakura y Syaoran y empezaron a caminar rápidamente

"No creo que en este lugar haya tantos peces" Meiling les dijo mientras los jalaba

"Si... en el lago debe de haber más" Eriol dijo nerviosamente y los seis se fueron rápidamente hacia el lago, Syaoran los veía sospechosamente mientras Sakura los veía confundida, en el riachuelo había bastantes peces

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Después de cómo 3 horas de pescar con la red (y de esconder dicha red cada vez que el maestro pasaba murmurando cosas) habían conseguido bastantes peces como para alimentar a una pequeña isla (o eso decía Lien)

Los seis estaban agotados y olían a pescado... lo cual era muy malo

"Ew... tengo que tomar un baño pero ya!" Meiling dijo oliendo su ropa

"Lo mismo digo" Lien le dijo

"Porque no nos vamos a bañar y luego le damos los pescados al maestro?" Tomoyo les preguntó.

Todos asintieron y se levantaron para ir por su ropa y a su respectiva regadera... en el camino Syaoran murmuró "Me preguntó si al maestro no se le va a hacer raro que hayamos pescado tanto sin una red y sin cañas"

Decidieron esconder los pescados mientras se bañaban... lo cual fue un gran error...

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Erica y Kyle estaban sentados en una roca "A este paso no vamos a ganar nada" Kyle le dijo a su hermana

Erica se quedó pensando cuando un olor peculiar captó su atención "Aquí apesta a pescado" le dijo a Kyle "vámonos a otro lado" le dijo jalando a Kyle

Pero Kyle era mas observador que Erica y vio a lo lejos una red llena de pescados "ja a que tonto se le ocurre dejar eso ahí?" le dijo y caminó hacia los pescados

Erica lo vio raro y lo siguió, cada vez el olor se sentía mas fuerte y a ella le daban ganas de vomitar "Kyle a dónde vas... tengo ganas de vomitar con este horrible olor"

Kyle le dio una sonrisa malévola y se agachó a recoger algo "La razón por la que te quieres vomitar nos va a dar puntos extras en los exámenes" le dijo y le enseño la red de pescados

A Erica se le abrieron mucho los ojos "De dónde los sacaste?" le preguntó a Kyle

"Estaban aquí abandonados, que tonto el que los dejó." Kyle le dijo

"Los vas a tomar todos?" Erica dijo tratando de no vomitarse

"Si, porque no?" Kyle le dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Erica se quedó pensando "Es mucho pescado y de seguro el dueño de la red se va a dar cuenta de que fuimos nosotros, llévate mas de la mitad y deja la red" le dijo

"Y dónde quieres que los ponga?" Kyle le dijo medio enojado

Erica regresó a donde habían estado sentados y regresó con una cubeta "Aquí." le dijo dándole la cubeta

Kyle sonrió malévolamente y puso los pescados en la cubeta, apenas y cabían, luego el y su hermana se fueron para entregarle los pescados a su maestro

"Casi siento lástima por el que dejo los pescados" Erica dijo "Casi..."

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Meiling fue la primera en terminar de bañarse así que decidió ir a recoger los pescados... cuando llegó lo primero que notó es que no estaban en el mismo lugar, lo segundo que notó es que la red no pesaba lo mismo y no habían tantos pescados

"Oh, genios!!! Alguien se robó nuestros pescados" exclamó muy pero muy enojada y casi arrastrando la red regresó al campamento para decirle a los demás

A la primera persona que vio fue a Syaoran, así que se dirigió a el pisando tan fuerte que casi se podía sentir un temblor

Syaoran se estaba amarrando la agujeta cuando Meiling se acercó a él, Meiling prácticamente le aventó la red de pescados

"Mira, nos han robado, horas de trabajo para nada!" Meiling le dijo

Syaoran la vio confundido y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la red y vio que era cierto, mas de la mitad de lo que habían pescado había desaparecido "Sabía que era mala idea dejarlos" murmuró.

Tomoyo llegó después y Meiling le explicó lo que había pasado "Sinceramente no vamos a saber quien fue, pudo haber sido cualquiera" les dijo

En eso Meiling vio a Kyle y a Erica caminando, Erica la vio y le dio una sonrisa malévola "No cualquiera, fueron esos dos" Meiling dijo y fue caminando hacia donde Kyle y Erica estaban esperando al maestro

Syaoran y Tomoyo se voltearon a ver y la siguieron antes de que causara un gran problema

"Tu eres una rata hija del ratero" Meiling le gritó a Erica

Erica la vio con una cara divertida "De que hablas?" le dijo sonando dique inocente

"Oh no pongas esa cara de mosquita muerta conmigo, sé que ustedes nos robaron lo que pescamos" le dijo para ahora Lien, Eriol y Sakura habían llegado y estaban viendo confundidos a Meiling

"Qué le pasa?" Sakura le preguntó a Syaoran el cual le contó lo de los pescados robados

"Esto?" Kyle le dijo levantando la cubeta "Nosotros lo pescamos"

"Eso no es cierto, los vi hace media hora y no tenían ni un pescado" Meiling le dijo

En eso el profesor llegó "Jovencita Li que significa esto?" le preguntó.

"Ellos nos robaron" Meiling dijo señalando a Kyle y Erica los cuales habían puesto cara de inocentes

El profesor los vio por un momento "Tiene pruebas de sus acusaciones?" le preguntó a Meiling

Meiling se quedó callada "Eh... no pero..." empezó a decir pero el profesor la interrumpió.

"Si no tiene pruebas entonces con que derecho los acusa? Puede que usted nadamás quiera ganarse los puntos a toda costa" el profesor le dijo "vamos entreguen lo que han pescado para ver quien se queda con los puntos" el maestro dijo y se fue

Cuando el maestro se volteo Erica le dirigió una sonrisa malvada a Meiling y se fue

"Oh deja que le ponga las manos encima" Meiling dijo

"Déjala es la única manera en la que saben ganar" Lien le dijo abrazándola

"Todo nuestro trabajo" Meiling dijo

"Sinceramente nos lo merecemos por robarle la red al profesor" Syaoran les dijo

Meiling lo vio feo "De qué lado estas?" le preguntó enojada

Syaoran no le contestó, tomó la mano de Sakura y la red y fue a darle lo que les quedaba de pescados al profesor

"En verdad me encanta que esos dos estén juntos, pero no me gusta que Xiao Lang me ignore" Meiling les dijo

Tomoyo suspiro "vamos tenemos que estar todos juntos cuando le entregue los pescados"

"Me pregunto si nos los vamos a comer" Lien se dijo a si mismo haciendo cara de asco, una de las cosas que odiaba era comer pescado

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Ya era casi de noche, se habían pasado casi todo el día pescando, y Meiling seguía mandándole miradas asesinas a Erica, ella, Kyle y otros dos compañeros habían ganado todos los puntos y a Meiling se le hacía una injusticia que el profesor no les haya creído

"Te juro que ese maestro me odia" Meiling le dijo a Lien en voz de niña quejumbrosa

Lien sacudió su cabeza y le dio un beso a Meiling en la frente "Ya olvídalo, tendremos que sacar buenas calificaciones, eso es todo"

"Pero..." Meiling le empezó a decir pero Lien la besó y eso la dejo callada

"Que vamos a hacer mañana?" Sakura le preguntó a Tomoyo, había estado viendo a Lien y a Meiling, le daba un poco de risa lo caprichosa que podía ser Meiling

"Escuché que vamos a hacer una prueba de valor o algo así..." Tomoyo le dijo

"Oh yo escuché que nos van a vendar los ojos y nuestras parejas nos va a tener que guiar por este camino medio feo y peligroso, es para ver que tan buenos lideres somos" Lien les dijo

"Apuesto que a Xiao Lang le va servir de mucho" Meiling dijo sarcásticamente

Syaoran y Sakura pusieron caras preocupadas "Las parejas que nos designaron?" Sakura les preguntó en tono preocupado

"Supongo" Lien les dijo observándolos, tal vez ahora si les iban a decir lo que estaba pasando y lo que los tenía tan cambiados desde hace días... o semanas mas bien "porque preguntan?"

"Oh por nada" Sakura y Syaoran dijeron a la vez y los demás los vieron con caras de "si claro"

"Tengo sueño" Sakura dijo "Mejor me voy a dormir"

"Pero si no has comido pescado!" Meiling le dijo enseñándole un pescado cocido

Sakura se tapo la boca "No gracias" le dijo y se fue corriendo a la casa de campaña

Lien y Meiling se rieron, hasta que Meiling le acerco el pescado a Lien, entonces él se tapo la boca y se aguanto la respiración

"Esto es lo peor que he comido en años" Eriol dijo viendo el pescado

"Por suerte traemos comida extra" Tomoyo dijo sacando un pudín de chocolate de su mochila y dándoselo a Eriol

"Xiao Lang" Meiling empezó a decir un poco insegura, Syaoran levantó la mirada y la miró "Eh... todo esta bien verdad? Digo si hubiera algo realmente malo nos dirían" Meiling le dijo

Syaoran suspiro "en verdad eso deseo..." les dijo

Todos lo vieron confundido "Ya le dijiste a Sakura sobre tu supuesto matrimonio?" Tomoyo preguntó.

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza "No he podido... y espero que mi mamá me libre de esto" luego miró a Lien y a Meiling "Ustedes ya conocen a nuestros..."

"Prometidos?" Meiling dijo, Syaoran asintió "Si... eh no recuerdo sus nombres pero me cayeron mal... se veían muy pretenciosos"

Syaoran suspiro, porque siempre le pasaba todo a él??

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Sakura estaba teniendo una horrible pesadilla en la cual Erica aventaba a Syaoran por un acantilado (je les suena conocido?) y Kyle la tenía atrapada en una cuarto oscuro y ella gritaba por Syaoran y luego veía a su alrededor y Erica se burlaba de ella mientras sus demás amigos veían sin hacer nada

Sakura se despertó repentinamente, noto que su respiración estaba acelerada al igual que su corazón y estaba sudando "Un sueño, solo eso" se dijo a si misma

Miró a su alrededor y vio a Meiling y a Tomoyo dormidas pacíficamente y en ese momento deseo ser una de ella, no le había dicho a Syaoran, pero siempre tenía pesadillas, desde esa noche... menos cuando terminaba dormida con Syaoran, era como si él ahuyentara a las pesadillas

Decidió ponerse una sudadera y fue a la casa de campaña donde estaba Syaoran, abrió con cuidado la casa, se metió teniendo cuidado de no despertar ni a Eriol ni a Lien y luego cerró la casa

Abrió el sleeping de Syaoran y se acurruco con él

Syaoran sintió que alguien se estaba acomodando en su sleeping, hizo un sonido e iba a decirle a Lien que despertara porque él no era Meiling pero cuando abrió sus ojos vio un par de ojos verdes viéndolo

"Sakura?" le preguntó en tono de sorpresa y susurrando "que haces aquí?"

"No podía dormir" Sakura le dijo "Te molesta que esté aquí?" le preguntó con un poco de miedo de que él la fuera a correr

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza "No, solo me sorprendiste... tuviste una pesadilla?" le preguntó.

Sakura asintió y se junto mas a Syaoran "Estoy preocupada"

Syaoran le dio un beso en la cabeza "No te preocupes, dudo que esos dos hagan algo cuando sería muy obvio que ellos lo ocasionaron"

"Tienes razón" Sakura murmuró, tenía su cara en el pecho de Syaoran

Syaoran se rió un poco y Sakura lo volteo a ver confundida "Lo siento, es que siempre terminamos dormidos juntos"

Sakura se dio cuenta de que eso era cierto y se sonrojo

"Pero no importa, prefiero despertar todas las mañanas contigo a mi lado a tener que empujar a Lien cada 5 minutos" le dijo, Sakura se rió y de pronto Syaoran se le quedó viendo intensamente y bajo su cara de tal manera que pudiera tocar sus labios con los de ella

Sakura cerro sus ojos y cuando Syaoran la besó Sakura suspiro, quien hubiera dicho que el ser besada por Syaoran le podría traer tanta calma a su ser

"Sakura?" Syaoran dijo después de besarla, Sakura lo volteo a ver "yo... eh..." pensaba decirle lo que sentía cuando...

"Ow exijo que se revise mi caso, ese oso me debe tarros de miel" Lien dijo semi dormido

Sakura y Syaoran se rieron en silencio, tal vez no era el momento de decirle a Sakura

"Que ibas a decir?" Sakura le preguntó.

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza "nada... duérmete" le dijo y le dio otro beso antes de abrazarla y de que los dos se quedaran totalmente dormidos en los brazos de la persona que mas amaban en ese mundo, claro todo estaría mejor si en verdad se lo dijeran a la cara

''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''

Sinceramente este capítulo lo sentimos medio vacío... pero nos hemos tardado tanto en publicar que decidimos publicarlo así, perdón si no les gusta mucho, la otra mitad de este mismo capítulo la publicaremos en la semana así que estén atentos ok??? Y en verdad esperamos que les guste este capítulo

Bueno los vemos en unos días!!!!

Ah si recuerden 5 reviews... ah y alguien sabe si es cierto lo de ff . net??? que quitan las historias si contestan reviews??? Es que nos encantaba contestar los reviews, bueno si alguien nos contesta se lo agradeceremos inmensamente BYE!!!


	24. Decisiones correctas o incorrectas?

Liz – Wiiiii!!!! Por fin actualizamos!!!

Josh – Después de muchos meses pero lo logramos!!!

Liz – Bueno ya les explicamos todo en nuestra nota pero aún así queremos decir que lo sentimos mucho

Josh – Y gracias a Dios nuestra inspiración regresó y pudimos acabar este cap

Liz – Bueno esperamos que este capítulo sea de agrado de todos y que haya valido la pena la espera

Josh – Es el más largo que hemos escrito y lo hicimos para recompensarles la larga espera

Liz – Una vez más gracias por su paciencia

Josh – Y esperamos ya no recibir más amenazas!!! Je no es cierto manden lo que quieran, menos virus!!!

Liz – Si porque luego hay que rescribir todo

Josh – Bueno queremos agradecer...

Ok primero que nada queremos agradecer a las personas que nos agradecen por medio de e-mail y por medio del xanga, a esas personas muchas gracias (miriam e Ines) creo solo son ellas dos, si no, perdón por el descuido pero aún así se los agradecemos

(): Perdón por la tardanza, esperamos que no hayas muerto, bueno consideramos tu idea, pero no la pudimos poner pero gracias por la idea y por mandar review

Dark-Tsubasa: Gracias por tu review, lo de los peces lo hicimos para que dejaran solos a SS, nos alegra que te haya gustado al escena del agua, gracias por tu review!!

The Dark: No nos comemos las letras, ff borra muchas letras al final de las oraciones no sabemos porque, bueno esperamos que no nos mates por la LARGA espera, pero bueno ya sabes, las cosas pasan y no podemos evitarlas, aparte este cap nos dio muchos problemas ya verás porque... gracias por tu review!!!

Celina Sosa: Lo leímos en la pag principal, pero bueno esperamos que no lo borren porque si cuesta trabajo andar escribiendo tanto, gracias por tus comentarios y por tu review!!!

Seinko: Si, se están ablandando, o mas bien parece que se están ablandando pero en realidad están planeando algo muy feo que no podemos decir pero ya sabrán que es, en verdad esperamos que nos los revisen pero bueno, gracias por tu review!!!

cherrycatre: Que bueno que te gustó, gracias por tu review!!!

Kekoa-CCS: Lo sabemos, tampoco nos gustó tanto, pero este está llenos de giros y saltos, así que esperamos que te guste, gracias por leer y por tu review!!!

Magdalia Daidouji: Gracias por tus comentarios, en verdad esperamos que no los borren, bueno gracias por tu review!!!!

CecY: Jejeje bueno si lo hacemos pero no tanto como ellos, ok ya no los vamos a pedir... esperamos, gracias por tu review!!!

Coris: No, no están juntos (es a lo que te referías???) pero bueno... ya veras... ah y esperamos que este cap sea lo suficientemente largo para compensar nuestros meses de ausencia, ok gracias por tu review!!!

josh3099: Este capítulo te va a encantar, lo sabemos, ya por fin acabamos el camp, duraba una semana y fue duro escribirlo... Erica y Kyle harán algo pero no en este cap pero tal vez lo hagan en la noche, creo que ese cap te va a gustar tmb, con eso de que te gusta verlos sufrir... gracias por tu review!!!

Aleirbagpotter: Lo del agua tmb nos gustó a nosotros, nos empezamos a reír, son tan despistados.... bueno gracias por tu review!!!

Pola: Bueno Syaoran aún no dirá esas mágicas palabras, pero prometemos que lo hará después... gracias por tu review!!!

MaoAyanami/pl: No te preocupes todavía falta mucho para que se acabe el fic, y prometemos que va a ser un final genial ok??? Gracias por tu review!!!

Li-Saku-chan: Que bueno que ya dejes review eso nos alegra, creo que si te agregue a la lista… no recuerdo pero si no lo hice dime y te agrego… bueno nos alegra que te haya gustado lo del agua, creo que a muchos les gustó, gracias por tu review!!!

Laura Li: Era si contestabas reviews... pero no han borrado la historia así que quien sabe... Nos hizo muy felices el hecho de que esta se tu historia fav. Nos esforzamos mucho para tratar de mantener esto lo mas real posible, bueno gracias por tu review y esperamos que te guste este cap

Undine: Entonces te va a encantar este cap. Esta lleno de conflictos, gracias por tu review!!!

.:Hoshimeisita:. Je bueno esperamos que se te haya olvidado hasta ahorita... gracias por tu review!!!

Kirita Kasugi: Uy creo que nos vas a matar, empezó y... bueno gracias por tu review!!!

Erika Hiwatari: Liz se rió mucho al ver tu nombre... esperamos que no seas tan mala como ella... gracias por leer el fic y por mandar review!!

Liver: La escena oficial de SS ya está lista y creemos que esta linda, pero no es un baile, pero si va a tener música de fondo y eso y estamos preparando otra escena con música que creemos que les va a llegar a muchos, pero no la verás por un rato, a nosotros no nos gustó mucho ese cap tampoco pero creo que este está mucho mejor, esperamos que te guste!!!

nena05000: Gracias por mandar un review por cada cap!!! Nos hiciste muy felices ok te responderemos tus preguntas:

La verdad es muy difícil calcular una canción pero lo que Liz hace es poner la canción y leer tranquilamente y si le falta le agrega cosas al fic y si la canción acaba le borra cosas a esa escena... pero bueno ponemos las canciones para que les lleguen y si lloraste significa que si te llego!!!

La escena de San Valentín o mas bien ese cap. Fue un flashback, osea, algo que pasó en el pasado, antes del fic, queríamos que supieran como Lien y Meiling se hicieron novios y como lo habían pasado los demás ese día, mejor explicado, es un capítulo extra... fuera de la línea que sigue el fic... espero que no te haya hecho bolas con esta explicación

Si se parece mucho a la historia de SS pero ellos no están juntos por razones diferentes que les diremos más adelante en el fic

Bueno gracias por mandar tantos reviews esperamos que aún estés leyendo ok???

bluegirl88: Gracias por tu review y KE se van a pasar otra vez... pero bueno ya lo leerás

Littleblackrose: Sinceramente??? Si, pero no sabrás que hasta después... gracias por tu review!!!!

Lyra: No pensamos dejar la historia no te preocupes... te mandaríamos la historia pero hemos tenido unos problemas con eso, esperamos que eso no te moleste pero aún así gracias por leer y por mandar review!!!

serenity-2000: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer este fic. Esperamos que este cap tmb te gusté mucho y que leas la historia hasta el final, la verdad no eres la única que quiere matar a esos dos, pero ya les tenemos preparado sus destinos y creo que les va a gustar a todos, gracias por tu review!!!

serenityprincess: No eres la misma de arriba??? Oh bueno, gracias por tu review y por leer el fic!!! Y Syaoran tiene algo... pero no te podemos decir que pero ya lo vamos a poner en el fic así que estate atenta

flor de agua: Gracias por leer el fic y por mandar review!!!

Assy: Ja no te preocupes por fin terminamos con el campamento y creo que hay mucha acción aquí, esperamos que te guste este cap, gracias por tu review!!!

Spikelover: Gracias por entendernos, y bueno ya les haremos algo a esos dos no pierdan paciencia... gracias por tu review!!!

Dark-Anna-Sujimotto: Gracias por tu review y esperamos que este cap te guste!!

serenityprincess17: Ay me confundo!!!! Según yo eres las de arriba pero bueno, no te preocupes no te tendrás que manchar las manos de sangre, eso lo hará otro... o bueno tu entiendes... gracias por tu review!!!

Lizeth: Eeeh!!! Te llamas igual que yo!!! (Liz) gracias por leer el fic y bueno aún falta algo de tiempo para el final, gracias por tu review!!!

Pola: Si se lo tienen que decir, el problema es que Kyu lo va a decir en un momento equivocado, pero bueno eso es otra historia o mas bien otro capítulo, gracias por tu review!!!

megumichan: Gracias por leer el fic y por mandar review, esperamos que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando!!!

K: Y todavía nos falta camino, esperamos que no te aburras de la historia, gracias por tu review!!!

chiny-chan: Nos alegra que te hayamos hecho reír!!! Esperamos que te siga gustando el fic, gracias por tu review!!!

Nancy: Perdón por la espera, y bueno... jejeje esperamos que este cap te guste y bueno gracias por tu review!!!

Miriam Dickens: Gracias por leer y por tu WOW eso nos hace sentir muy bien y nos anima a seguir escribiendo, perdón por la larga espera y esperamos que este cap. te guste y gracias por tu review!!!

Suki16: Falta para que se hagan novios oficiales, pero bueno gracias por tu review!!!

Shiori: Esperamos que sigas leyendo y muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por pasar tanto tiempo leyendo... bueno en resumen gracias por tu review!!!

Sakume Nohara: No van a hablar... van a hacer otra cosa pero ya sabrás que, no queremos revelar mucho, gracias por tu review!!!

.: Shiharu :. No te preocupes, aquí lo empezamos y aquí lo terminamos... gracias por tu review!!!

Lourdes Ariki: Si les van a decir, pero no ahorita, pero no te preocupes ella estará bien... gracias por tu review y esperamos que todo salga bien con tus historias!!!

Miry: Perdón por la tardanza, gracias por leer y por tu review!!

kote-otaku: Claro que nos puedes mandar tu historia!!! Te mandó mi mail en un mail ok?? Y me mandas tu historia, no te preocupes estoy seguro de que tu fic es bueno

tijo-magic: Gracias por leer y por mandar un review!!! Esperamos que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando

Nagu-chan: Ja te entendemos, esa fue una de las razones por la que no habíamos actualizado... gracias por leer todo el fic y lamentamos lo de tus ojos, esperamos que este cap tmb te guste y gracias por tu review!!!

Y bueno un agradecimiento especial a todos los que nos mandaron su opinión sobre si debíamos de actualizar completo o incompleto, el completo ganó y la inspiración nos llegó de pronto y por fin pudimos terminar este cap, esperamos que les guste y ahora si los dejamos con el muy retrasado cap:

" " Estoy hablando!!!

' ' Estoy pensando!!!

( ) El autor nos comparte sus pensamientos

"-"-"-" Cambio de lugar o escena

Es difícil ser mejores amigos

Capitulo 20 "Decisiones... correctas o incorrectas?"

Syaoran abrió los ojos y vio una cabeza con cabello café claro, el cual sólo le podía pertenecer a una persona, sabía que Sakura aún estaba afectada por lo de Kyle y le dolía que no confiara en él para poder ayudarla, por lo menos confiaba en él para consolarla después de una pesadilla

Syaoran sintió que Sakura se estaba despertando, como la estaba abrazando, sintió que ella se estaba moviendo, Sakura se volteó y vio que Syaoran la estaba viendo con una mirada dulce

"Buenos días" Sakura le dijo tímidamente

"Hola" Syaoran le contestó y le dio un beso "dormiste mejor?" le preguntó preocupado

Sakura asintió y se acurrucó con Syaoran, Syaoran suspiró y acercó a Sakura más hacia él

En eso Lien se despertó bostezando, en algún momento de la mañana Eriol se había ido, Lien estiró sus brazos mientras Sakura y Syaoran lo observaban

"Buenos días Syaoran" Lien le dijo y luego vio a Sakura "Buenos días Sakura" le dijo como si fuera normal que Sakura estuviera en la misma casa de campaña que Syaoran "voy a lavarme la cara y los dientes..." les dijo y se salió.

Sakura y Syaoran se le quedaron viendo a la puerta de la casa de campaña, luego se voltearon a ver el uno al otro y luego volvieron a voltear a ver la puerta

Como al minuto Lien se volvió a asomar a la casa y parpadeó varias veces para asegurarse de que no estaba imaginando cosas "Sakura?" preguntó confundido viendo a Sakura, ella lo saludo tímidamente "dormiste aquí?" volvió a preguntar, Sakura asintió sonrojándose, Lien los vio raro y luego un poco feo y se fue mientras murmuraba "Porque ellos si pueden dormir juntos y Meiling y yo no? Esto es una injusticia…"

Syaoran se rió mientras ponía su cabeza en el hombro de Sakura, ella puso sus manos en su cara "que embarazoso" murmuró

Syaoran se volvió a reír y luego abrió el sleeping "vamos, antes de que venga el maestro… o peor, Meiling y Tomoyo"

Sakura asintió y ambos se acercaron a la puerta, cuando Syaoran abrió, lo primero que vio fue un foquito rojo y luego escuchó un "Hohohohoho"

"Tomoyo que haces aquí?" Sakura dijo apareciendo a un lado de Syaoran el cual no quería nada más que romper la cámara y aventarla al lago

"Grabando a la pareja mas Kawaii del mundo" Tomoyo dijo con estrellas en los ojos

"Nos quieren decir algo?" Meiling les preguntó apareciendo detrás de Tomoyo con una sonrisa malévola

"No!" Syaoran les dijo viéndolas feo

"Oh bueno, entonces tendremos que sacar nuestras propias conclusiones" Meiling dijo encogiéndose de hombros

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Todos o casi todos, se habían levantado por curiosidad de lo que iban a hacer hoy, algunos estaban emocionados por el rumor de la prueba, pero otros como Sakura, Syaoran y los maestros, estaban algo preocupados

"Crees que sea seguro hacer esto? Parece que viene una tormenta" una maestra le dijo a uno de los maestros

El maestro estaba viendo hacia el cielo, efectivamente estaba nublado, el cielo estaba lleno de nubes grises y algunas casi negras, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a llover

"Mientras no se tarden mas de lo debido, creo que van a estar bien" el maestro dijo "si vemos que se empiezan a tardar las parejas, los buscamos antes de que se desate la tormenta"

La maestra asintió y el maestro se fue a hablar con los otros maestros, la maestra se le quedó viendo al cielo algo insegura, en verdad esperaba que no lloviera

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

"Muy bien! Todos vengan aquí, les vamos a explicar que van a hacer hoy" uno de los maestros gritó

Todos se reunieron alrededor de los maestros para esperar instrucciones

"Como seguramente ya escucharon, el día de hoy haremos una pequeña prueba… no es de valor… es mas bien de confianza, cada quien se va a poner con la pareja que les hemos designado" los demás maestros sacaron una caja con varios pañuelos "uno de los dos tendrá que vendarse los ojos y el otro tendrá que guiarlo por medio de varios caminos que hemos preparado, esta prueba va a valer la mitad de su calificación final... no queremos que se apresuren mucho pero tampoco queremos que se tarden ya que tal parece que viene una tormenta y tienen que descansar porque mañana nos regresamos"

Cuando el maestro dejó de hablar todos empezaron a hablar entre si, muy emocionados... o bueno casi todos

"No puedo creer que tu pareja sea esa... perrita faldera" Meiling le dijo a Lien mientras veía feo a Erica la cual tenía una sonrisa de ganadora

"A mi me preocupa que vaya a llover" Tomoyo les dijo observando el cielo

"Creo que es mejor que nos apuremos, entre más rápido nos vayamos, más rápido regresaremos" Eriol les dijo, los demás asintieron, menos Meiling la cual estaba planeando 30 maneras creativas para asesinar a Erica

Sakura estaba junto a Syaoran, aunque su pareja no eran ni Erica ni Kyle, le preocupaba que uno de ellos les hiciera algo a uno de sus amigos

Syaoran viendo lo preocupada que estaba Sakura, decidió abrazarla "No te preocupes, van a estar bien"

Sakura asintió, pero aún tenía medio

Mientras, Meiling estaba a punto de explotar "Juro que si esa... esa... cosa te toca, morirá muy lentamente" le dijo a Lien señalando a Erica

Lien le dio un beso "No te preocupes, primero que nada yo no me voy a dejar y segundo, a pesar de que amo tus ataques asesinos, no quiero que te vuelvas asesina por mi culpa"

"Eriol tiene razón, mientras más rápido nos vayamos, más rápido regresaremos" Syaoran les dijo, Sakura asintió y Eriol, Lien y él fueron por los pañuelos mientras Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling los esperaban

Meiling suspiró y sacudió su cabeza mientras veía a Lien, Sakura la vio preocupada "Estarás bien?" Sakura le preguntó

Meiling se le quedó viendo a Lien "No es que no confíe en él, mas bien no confío en esa" le dijo moviendo la cabeza hacia donde estaba Erica

"Estarán bien, Lien sabe cuidarse solo" Tomoyo le dijo

Sakura estaba viendo a Tomoyo con una mirada de preocupación, no estaba segura de que Kyle fuera a mantenerse calmado con ella

"Estas preocupada Sakura?" Tomoyo le preguntó viendo la cara de preocupación que tenía Sakura

Sakura sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, pero vio que Tomoyo y Meiling no le estaban creyendo "Es solo que me preocupa que empiece a llover mientras estamos en la prueba, que tal que nos perdemos?" Sakura les dijo no diciéndoles lo que en verdad le preocupaba, pero ahora que lo pensaba, se podían perder entre los árboles y la lluvia

"Los maestros hicieron los caminos, no creo que nos manden por un lugar peligroso, además sabemos que ellos..." Meiling dijo señalando a Syaoran, Lien y Eriol "son buenos para estas cosas, verdad Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo asintió "Y no creo que llueva ahorita, tal vez llueva dentro de unas horas" le dijo a Sakura para quitarle la preocupación

Sakura asintió, pero aún sentía algo en su estómago, no eran nervios... bueno un poco, pero también sentía que algo malo podía pasar

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Syaoran y los demás llegaron con los pañuelos, Syaoran de pronto sacó su celular "Todos tienen sus celulares no?" les preguntó viéndolos a todos

Todos asintieron, menos Meiling "Yo no, pero como tú si tienes no hay problema" le dijo

Syaoran asintió "Ok si alguno está en problemas llama al celular de otro y si empieza a llover se regresan de inmediato, en especial ustedes dos" Syaoran dijo señalando a Lien y Tomoyo

Todos asintieron, Eriol y Tomoyo se despidieron y Tomoyo se fue con Kyle que ya la estaba esperando

Meiling estaba viendo feo a Erica, Lien agarro gentilmente su cara y la volteo hacia él "Mei no te preocupes" le dijo y le dio un beso

Meiling asintió pero siguió viendo feo a Erica mientras Lien iba hacia ella, Syaoran se paro junto a ella "Si te preocupa tanto, nos vamos por el mismo camino que ellos" le dijo, Meiling asintió y le dirigió una sonrisa a Syaoran

Mientras, Lien caminó hacia Erica la cual tenía una gran sonrisa "De una vez te lo advierto, no hagas nada que me haga enojar, eso incluye tocarme" Lien le dijo seriamente

Erica sonrió inocentemente "Esta bien, pero como sabrás o no sé si escuchaste, los hombres se tienen que vendar los ojos" le dijo casi cantando

Lien hizo un sonido con su garganta e hizo rodar sus ojos "Como sea" le dijo y se puso la venda en los ojos

Erica sonrió abiertamente, tenía el plan perfecto para quedarse solita con Lien y tal vez de esa manera poder seducirlo

Kyle y Tomoyo se fueron por un camino diferente que los demás, Kyle tenía los ojos vendados y Tomoyo lo iba guiando, así que él no podía hacer nada lo cual le molestaba un poco 'pero ya habrá mas tiempo' pensó

Syaoran y Meiling iban a irse por el mismo camino que Erica y Lien cuando un maestro los detuvo "No, no quiero que se vayan todos juntos, váyanse por otro camino" les dijo y se quedó ahí parado para que no se metieran al mismo camino

Meiling vio feo al maestro y agarro del brazo a Syaoran y lo jaló para otro camino "Uy mugres maestros, están en mi contra..." Meiling empezó a murmurar

"Ow, Meiling no me aprietes el brazo" Syaoran le dijo, pero Meiling no lo escuchaba, estaba planeando muchos asesinatos

Sakura vio que el maestro se quitaba del camino, había visto que no había dejado pasar a Meiling, y Meiling se veía preocupada por Lien

"Sakura?" Eriol le dijo, estaba esperando a que empezaran a caminar pero Sakura no le daba instrucciones

"Oh perdón Eriol, vamos" le dijo tomándolo del brazo y metiéndose al camino que Erica y Lien habían agarrado, era mejor prevenir que lamentar no?

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Sakura estaba guiando a Eriol diciéndole donde pisar y donde no, el camino estaba muy tranquilo y a lo lejos podía escuchar a sus otros compañeros en los otros caminos, tal parecía que Erica, Lien, Eriol y ella eran los únicos que habían tomado ese camino y a Sakura le preocupaba eso

"Ow" Eriol exclamó de pronto, se había tropezado con una enorme piedra

"Hoe!! Estas bien??? Lo siento, me distraje un poco" Sakura le dijo sintiéndose culpable, por andar pensando en Erica y Lien se había olvidado de Eriol

Erio asintió mientras caminaba cojeando un poco

Sakura vio a lo lejos que Erica estaba guiando a Lien por lo que parecía ser otro camino, se estaban desviando del camino principal "A dónde va?" Sakura se preguntó a si misma

"Quién?" Eriol le preguntó, estaba caminando extremadamente lento, no era que no confiara en Sakura, pero tal parecía que ella estaba distraída con otra cosa

"Hoe? Oh nadie" Sakura le dijo, tal vez ese era el camino y ella estaba siendo paranoica, decidió seguir caminando detrás de ellos, solo por si acaso

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

"Después de aventarla al barranco, bajaré por ella y... cuidado una piedra" Meiling dijo mientras caminaba realmente enojada

Si Syaoran no tuviera los ojos vendados, hubiera visto feo a Meiling, mitad del tiempo se la pasaba murmurando planes para asesinar a Erica y la otra mitad del tiempo murmuraba planes para asesinar al maestro que no los había dejado ir por el mismo camino

Lo cual le dejaba muy poco tiempo para decirle donde pisar, lo cual resultaba en varios accidentes y golpes para él

En resumen Syaoran tenía ganas de aplicar los planes asesinos de Meiling pero en ella "Meiling si no me vas a avisar donde pisar, creo que mejor cambiamos" Syaoran le dijo quitándose la venda

"Cómo quieres que me concentre si esa... zorra esta con mi novio? De seguro ahorita le esta perreando" ella le contestó muy enojada

"Eso lo decide, tú te pones la venda" Syaoran le dijo acercándose a Meiling para vendarle los ojos

Ella levantó ambas manos en forma de defensa "Oh no, de seguro te vas a vengar y me vas a llevar por los peores lugares"

Syaoran hizo rodar sus ojos "Por quien me tomas?" le preguntó y le vendó los ojos "Lo peor que te haría es hacerte caminar por la orilla de un acantilado" él murmuró, Meiling lo quería ver feo pero como tenía la venda en los ojos, no podía hacerlo "vamos, quiero terminar con esto antes de que llueva" Syaoran dijo y la empezó a guiar

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Tomoyo estaba medio sorprendida, Kyle caminaba como si no tuviera los ojos vendados, ni una vez se había tropezado y estaba totalmente relajado, ella se empezó a preguntar como le estaría hiendo a Eriol "Eres muy bueno en esto" ella le dijo a Kyle

"El secreto está en ponerle atención a tus sentidos y seguir las instrucciones" él dijo como si nada

"Ya habías hecho esto?" Tomoyo le preguntó

Kyle asintió "En mi antigua escuela solían hacer este tipo de cosas"

"Oh" Tomoyo exclamó "hazte un poquito a tu derecha" le dijo, había varias piedras adelante

Kyle hizo lo que ella le dijo y siguió caminando como si nada, permanecieron unos minutos en silencio cuando él decidió romper el silencio "Hace cuanto conoces a tus amigos?"

Tomoyo lo vio un poco raro, pero decidió contestarle, no le hacía daño a nadie si contestaba eso "Pues es diferente con cada uno, a los que conozco de mas años son a Sakura y Syaoran, a Lien no lo conozco desde hace tanto porque se mudo a Tomoeda hace como 3 años, A Meiling y a Eriol también los conozco desde hace muchos años pero no de tanto tiempo como a Sakura y Syaoran" (Liz- alguien mas se confundió con esa explicación???)

"Entonces si tienen mucho tiempo de conocerse" Kyle dijo, Tomoyo asintió aunque Kyle no la podía ver

"Desde hace cuanto conocen a Kyu?" Tomoyo decidió preguntar

Kyle frunció el ceño "Qué te hace pensar que ya lo conocíamos?" le preguntó entre confundido y enojado, tal parecía que Kyu había abierto su bocota

"Él nos comentó" Tomoyo le dijo notando el cambio de ánimo de Kyle, había algo raro en todo esto

Kyle se encogió de hombros "Estuvimos juntos varios años en la escuela, él y Erica solían ser muy buenos amigos" dijo sin darle importancia

'Entonces lo que Kyu nos dijo es cierto' ella pensó, luego vio a Kyle como si estuviera intentando descifrar algo, hasta ese momento no se le había ocurrido, pero acaso Kyle era la razón por la que Sakura y Syaoran habían estado actuando tan raro???

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

"Qué clase de persona nos hace caminar por aquí con los ojos vendados?" Lien murmuró mientras Erica lo iba guiando

"Oh lo siento mucho Lien, este camino parece estar medio feo" Erica dijo con una voz inocente

"Ya lo veo... mas bien no lo veo... digo" Lien dijo confundido

Erica lo agarró del brazo "Eres tan gracioso Lien" le dijo mientras ponía su cabeza en su hombro

Lien se hizo a un lado "Estoy dispuesto a irme solo aunque choque con todo y muera así que... Déjame de tocar!!!" Lien le dijo

Erica frunció el ceño "No eres nada divertido, debes de liberarte, dejar a un lado tus problemas y pasarla bien" le dijo tomándolo de nuevo del brazo, no sabía ni a donde iba pero mientras estuviera sola con Lien ni le importaba

Lien dio un suspiro, tratarse de quitar de encima a Erica era como tratar de tapar al sol con un dedo "Nadie se puede divertir contigo"

Erica sonrió malévolamente "Oh pero si puedo ser muy divertida" le dijo en voz baja y lo besó

Como Lien no podía ver, se tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero lo hizo de la misma manera que siempre lo hacía, empujó a Erica y se quitó la venda "Oh!! No me importa si repruebo esta materia, eso es mejor que seguirte soportando, me voy de aquí" le dijo aventando la venda al suelo y alejándose de Erica

"No sabes a donde vas!!" Erica le dijo y caminó detrás de él

"Claro que sí, solo tengo que tomar el camino de regreso y ya!" Lien le gritó y siguió caminando

Erica se quedó pensando un momento, pero luego siguió a Lien, tal vez Lien sabía como regresar, porque sinceramente ella no tenía ni idea, se había desviado demasiado del camino, cuando estaba caminando sintió una gota de agua, vio hacia el cielo, y vio que había muchas nubes negras, se tenían que apurar o la tormenta los iba a agarrar

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Sakura estaba viendo confundida el camino, Eriol estaba junto a ella tomando agua, en algún momento Lien y Erica habían desaparecido

"Está todo bien?" Eriol le preguntó

Sakura volvió a mirar a su alrededor "Si... es solo que este camino esta medio... no sé, solitario" Sakura le dijo, estaba intentando encontrar a Lien o a Erica entre los árboles

Eriol decidió quitarse la venda cuando lo hizo, miró a su alrededor "Eh Sakura, el camino lo habían marcado los maestros... aquí no veo nada, ninguna marca"

Sakura seguía buscando a los otros dos "Lo sé, estaba siguiendo a Erica y a Lien, pero de pronto desparecieron y ahora no se donde estamos" le dijo sintiéndose culpable, si se perdían iba a ser su culpa

Eriol volteo a ver alrededor "No te preocupes, saldremos de esto" le dijo viendo la cara de culpable que tenía Sakura "Vamos" le dijo y se fueron por un lado diferente al que Erica y Lien se habían ido

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

"Listo" Kyle dijo quitándose la venda, él y Tomoyo acababan de regresar al campamento, al parecer eran la primera pareja que lo había logrado

"Muy bien joven Smith y señorita Daidouji, se pueden ir a descansar mientras llegan sus demás compañeros" un maestro les dijo

Tomoyo y Kyle asintieron y Tomoyo decidió esperar a los demás en su casa de campaña

"Hey compañera..." Kyle le gritó, Tomoyo lo volteo a ver, Kyle le sonrió de una manera extraña "buen trabajo" le dijo y se fue

Tomoyo sintió algo en el estómago y un escalofrío, sacudió su cabeza y se fue a la casa de campaña, los demás no debían de tardar

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Syaoran y Meiling iban caminando tranquilamente, a lo lejos podían escuchar a sus demás compañeros gritando o haciendo bromas, sabían que dentro de muy poco ya iban a estar en el campamento

"Xiao Lang" Meiling dijo en tonito de canción

Syaoran suspiró y vio al suelo "Ahora que?" le preguntó

"He notado que tú y Sakurita han estado muy... como decirlo... cariñosos" Meiling le dijo

"Y?" él le preguntó sabiendo hacia donde se dirigía esa conversación

"Nada... solo quiero decirte que bien por ti" Meiling le dijo sonriendo

"Ooook" Syaoran le dijo confundido, conociendo a Meiling eso no era todo lo que iba a decirle

Meiling solo le sonrió y siguió caminando o bueno lo intentó porque se tropezó con una piedra "Xiao Lang avísame!!!" le dijo sobándose su pie

Syaoran la vio un poco culpable "Ooops?"

"Cuando acabemos con esto te voy a dar un gran golpe" Meiling le dijo en tono amenazador

"Si, seguro, ya casi llegamos" Syaoran le dijo no dándole importancia a lo que Meiling decía

"Xiao Lang, has pensado en... Kyu?" Meiling le preguntó en voz baja

Syaoran la vio confundido "Porque iba a pensar en él?" le dijo en tono medio feo

Meiling se detuvo y cruzó los brazos "Cómo de que porque, por si tu pequeña cabeza no lo recuerda, Sakura tiene novio, acaso eso no cuenta?... quiero decir, me encanta la idea de ustedes dos juntos, pero..."

"Ya capté" Syaoran le dijo medio enojado, pero no estaba enojado con Meiling si no consigo mismo, cómo se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle?? Que clase de amigo era, aprovechando que Sakura estaba sola para poder cumplir todos sus sueños y no pensando en las consecuencias

"Xiao Lang?" Meiling le preguntó un poco temerosa

Syaoran suspiro, "Ya sé Meiling, no te preocupes arreglaré esto" nadamás tenía que ver a Sakura y arreglaría lo que había hecho

Meiling se puso seria, tal parecía que había metido la pata, oh Tomoyo le iba a cortar la cabeza, ella y su gran bocota

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Lien estaba parado en frente de un árbol con cara muy pensativa "Juro que ya vi este árbol" se dijo a si mismo

Erica estaba sentada en una roca y sacudió su cabeza "Claro que lo has visto, hemos estado caminando en círculos" dijo en tono molesto

Lien la volteo a ver feo "Bueno pues si no te hubieras desviado del camino no estaríamos aquí verdad?" le dijo en el mismo tono molesto

Erica sacudió su cabeza, en verdad le gustaba Lien, pero él era medio... menso

Lien le dio una patada al árbol "Ow" dijo y se puso a saltar en un pie

Erica hizo rodar sus ojos "Oh claro, eso arregla todo" le dijo

"Sabes que? Ya me cansé de ti, siempre me andas abrazando, mandando indirectas... cómprate una vida o un novio y déjame en paz" Lien le dijo y se fue cojeando

Erica se levantó de la roca y caminó detrás de Lien "Yo tenía un novio, pero tu amiguita Sakura me lo quitó" le dijo en verdad molesta

"No te lo quitó, tú solita lo perdiste, además ni lo querías, solo le estabas ayudando a Kyu a destruir una amistad" Lien le dijo enojado, ok no se suponía que debía mencionar lo de Kyu, pero Erica lo estaba irritando

"Oh claro, yo soy la mala, cuando Kyu fue el que planeo todo, y que cosas no?? Al final de cuentas el terminó con Sakura" Erica dijo en tono sarcástico

"No sabes de lo que hablas" Lien dijo mirando a su alrededor, tal vez si tomaba el camino de la izquierda iba a poder llegar al campamento y se iba a poder quitar a Erica de encima

"Oh claro que lo sé, Kyu planeó todo, yo jamás me hubiera fijado en Syaoran... bueno tal vez si... pero ese no es el puno, cómo es que Kyu queda como héroe y yo como bruja mala?" Erica le preguntó parándose en frente de Lien

Lien la vio feo "Porque Kyu tuvo la decencia de cambiar y tu nadamás sigues dañando a la gente... aparte el papel de bruja malvada te queda mejor" Lien dijo y después de verla de arriba abajo siguió caminando

Erica se quedó parada pensando "Oh pero todo lo que le pasa a Sakura es culpa de Kyu mi queridísimo Lien" Erica le gritó

Lien suspiró y volteo a ver a Erica "Ok nada le ha pasado a Sakura, así que Kyu puede dormir tranquilo" le dijo y una vez más intentó encontrar el camino

"Seguro??" Erica le preguntó, una sonrisa malvada se formó en su rostro, Lien la volteo a ver confundido, Erica se rió y sacudió su cabeza "Que buenos amigos son" le dijo sarcásticamente, cruzó sus brazos y caminó hacia Lien "Seguramente no han notado como Sakura salta con cualquier cosita verdad?" le dijo, se puso a rodear a Lien como si fuera su presa "Oh como Syaoran empezó a ser demasiado sobre protector con ella, supongo que saben la razón de eso, verdad?"

Lien la vio feo "Y supongo que tu la sabes" le dijo en tono sarcástico

Erica se rió en forma burlona "Te lo pondré fácil porque me gustas, tres palabras: callejón, noche, hermano" Erica lo vio con una mirada malévola y luego se alejo

Lien se quedó pensando 'callejón, noche, hermano' solo una cosa le pasaba por la mente, pero eso no podía ser, Syaoran les hubiera dicho... verdad?

Lien vio como Erica se alejaba 'no es eso' se dijo a si mismo y siguió a Erica, después de todo tenían que llegar juntos, si es que lograban llegar, Lien sintió una gota en su cara, miró hacia el cielo y frunció el ceño, estaba apunto de llover y las cosas se podían poner feas

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Syaoran y Meiling por fin habían logrado regresar al campamento, después de muchos argumentos claro, vieron a Tomoyo sentada en un tronco con cara pensativa

"Tomoyo, lo logramos!!!" Meiling le dijo emocionada y se sentó junto a ella

Tomoyo les sonrió "Me alegra, solo faltan Lien, Eriol y Sakura"

Cuando Tomoyo mencionó el nombre de Sakura, Syaoran puso una cara de preocupación y a la vez algo pensativa, Meiling puso una cara culpable, por supuesto que Tomoyo se dio cuenta pero decidió preguntar hasta después

En eso Syaoran sintió una gota de agua y miró al cielo "Se acerca la tormenta y no han llegado, me preocupan" les dijo a las dos

Meiling asintió "A mi también, espero que regresen pronto"

"Ya fueron con el maestro a avisarle que han regresado?" Tomoyo les preguntó

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza "Sabía que algo se me olvidaba, ahorita regreso" les dijo y se fue

Tomoyo volteo a ver a Meiling "Ok, que pasa?"

Meiling vio a Tomoyo con cara culpable "jejeje... metí la pata con algo" le dijo nerviosamente, Tomoyo solo levantó una ceja "Eeee... mencioné a Kyu" le dijo y se preparó para ver a una Tomoyo asesina, sin embargo Tomoyo no hizo nada mas que suspirar, Meiling la vio confundida "Que??? No hay amenazas, matanzas... todo eso?" le preguntó confundida

Tomoyo le dio una pequeña sonrisa "Estoy tentada créeme, pero ya lo había pensado, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que se dieran cuanta, en especial Sakura, si decidió ser novia de Kyu fue porque le tenía gran aprecio y ahora se va a sentir culpable... lo que no sé es que va a hacer"

Meiling asintió "porque no sabe si perder a Kyu como amigo o perder a Syaoran como algo mas cercano" Tomoyo asintió "en que problemas se andan metiendo estos dos verdad?" le pregunto de broma a Tomoyo, ella se rió y asintió

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

"Eriol, esto no nos está llevando a ningún lado verdad?" Sakura le preguntó a Eriol cuando se detuvieron a descansar

Eriol estaba intentando encontrar el camino o por lo menos tratar de escuchar a sus compañeros

Sakura se le quedó viendo, sentía gran culpabilidad "Lo siento" murmuró

Eriol la volteo a ver con una mirada gentil "no te preocupes Sakura, solo tenemos que reencontrar el camino y ya" 'aunque es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo' pensó

"Esto es mi culpa" Sakura le dijo

Eriol sacudió su cabeza "estabas intentando cuidar... a un amigo" le dijo y se sentó a su lado "estoy seguro de que llegaremos al campamento... solo que no sé si será antes de la tormenta" le dijo mientras observaba el cielo

"Je, y yo que quería ganar los puntos" Sakura le dijo

"Ya ni modo, como dijo Lien, tendremos que estudiar mas y ya" le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, luego se levantó y le dio la mano a Sakura para ayudarla a que se levantara "vamos estoy seguro de que Syaoran esta a punto de mandar una brigada de rescate" le dijo de broma

Ambos empezaron a caminar y a lo lejos vieron a dos personas caminando y... peleando

"Que no son Lien y Erica?" Eriol preguntó

Sakura trató de identificar a las personas y por los gritos, se dio cuenta de que de hecho si eran "Si... Lien!!!" Sakura gritó levantando su mano y agitándola para Lien la viera

Lien y Erica iban peleando cuando escucharon que alguien llamaba a Lien, ambos voltearon y Lien sintió un gran alivio "por fin... una cara amistosa" dijo y caminó hacia Sakura y Eriol

Erica vio feo a Lien "Oh perfecto, tenía que ser esa" murmuró y siguió a Lien

"Oh Gracias a Dios, estaba a punto de suicidarme" Lien les dijo y los abrazó fuertemente a los dos

Sakura lo vio confundido "Porqué?" le preguntó

Lien sacudió su cabeza "no importa, esto significa que encontré el camino hacia el campamento y por fin podremos regresar"

Eriol y Sakura se voltearon a ver y se rieron nerviosamente "de hecho... también estamos perdidos" Eriol le dijo

Lien los vio confundido antes de poner cara de vencido "Oh noooo, yo quería irme a mi casita de campaña y dormir en mi sleeping" les dijo en voz de sufrido

"Pero ahora que estamos juntos será más fácil de encontrar" Sakura le dijo tratando de ver lo positivo de la situación

Erica hizo rodar sus ojos "claro, ahora que estamos juntos hasta podamos hacer una fogata y cantar canciones mientras comemos malvaviscos" le dijo sarcásticamente

"Tú, guarda silencio, que si no fuera por ti, no estaríamos en este problema" Lien le dijo enojado

"Disculpa?? Yo no hice que esos se perdieran" Erica le dijo

"De hecho los estábamos siguiendo" Eriol les dijo

"Y porque?" Erica preguntó viendo feo a Sakura

"Porque crees?" Lien le dijo viéndola feo

Erica solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a ver feo a Sakura la cual decidió no echarse para atrás y regresarle la mirada

"Será mejor que nos apuremos si no queremos quedarnos atrapados en la tormenta" Eriol les dijo y empezó a caminar, los demás, obviamente, lo siguieron

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Una hora, una hora había pasado desde que Syaoran y Meiling habían regresado al campamento, y ya todos estaban de regreso, menos Eriol, Sakura, Lien y Erica, los maestros se estaban empezando a preocupar porque ya estaba lloviendo y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que empezara a llover mas fuerte

Tomoyo, Meiling y Syaoran estaban extremadamente preocupados, Kyle estaba sentado lejos de ellos en un tronco y si lo observabas detenidamente verías que el también estaba preocupado, que fuera malo con medio mundo no significaba que su hermana no le preocupaba, a cada rato se frotaba las manos y veía a su alrededor esperando ver a Erica

Meiling colgó el celular de Syaoran mientras suspiraba "Sigue sin haber señal" les dijo a los otros dos

Syaoran estaba viendo a lo lejos, esperando ver a los otros, casi todos estaban en sus casas de campaña para no mojarse, pero Meiling, Tomoyo y él habían decidido esperar afuera aunque se mojaran

"Y si les pasó algo?" Tomoyo preguntó con un poco de miedo

Meiling y Syaoran se voltearon a ver, si algo les había pasado no había manera en la cual se podían enterar, podían estar atrapados en algún lugar o hasta heridos y nadie los iba a ayudar

"Ya me cansé de esperar, los voy a buscar" Syaoran dijo y empezó a caminar cuando un maestro llegó

"Joven Li, eso no es buena idea, sé que son sus amigos, pero de nada va a ayudar que usted se pierda también... acabamos de avisar a las autoridades y los van a ir a buscar antes de que llueva mas fuerte, les recomiendo que se metan a una casa de campaña para que no se mojen" les dijo y se fue

"Cómo espera que nos quedemos aquí sentadotes mientras nuestros amigos están allá perdidos?" Meiling preguntó enojada

Syaoran se sentó en un tronco y puso su cabeza en sus manos 'por favor que estén bien' pensó desesperadamente

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Sakura, Lien, Eriol y Erica, estaban caminando y totalmente mojados, estaba lloviendo bastante fuerte por donde ellos estaban, Lien y Eriol iban adelante mientras que Sakura y Erica caminaban detrás de ellos, cada cinco minutos Lien volteaba a verlas, estaba vigilando que Erica no le hiciera nada a Sakura

Sakura iba pensando en como todo eso era su culpa y que si nunca llegaban al campamento todos se iban a empezar a dar cuenta de que era su culpa y nunca volverían a ver a los demás ni a sus familias

Eriol empezó a hablar con Lien sobre como encontrar el camino, así que Lien estaba distraído y Erica podía empezar sus maldades

"Creo que nunca vamos a poder regresar" Erica le dijo a Sakura en voz baja, pero aún así Sakura la podía escuchar perfectamente "Imagínate, nunca podrás ver a tus amigas ni a Xiao Lang" usaba el nombre chino de Syaoran para recordarle que ella había podido llamarlo así desde el principio

Sakura no decía nada, solo veía al suelo "Aún recuerdo como era Xiao Lang conmigo cuando éramos novios, todas esas veces que los cambió a ustedes por estar conmigo, lo lindo y tierno que fue conmigo, creo que él es el tipo de novio que cualquiera desearía, no crees?"

Sakura solo la volteo a ver por unos segundos y luego siguió caminando, Erica sonrió malévolamente, se iba a asegurar de que Sakura y Syaoran no volvieran a estar juntos a como diera lugar "Claro que tu ya has de saber todo eso no?? Los he visto muy juntos estos últimos días, me pregunto que dirá Kyu de esto"

Sakura de pronto se detuvo, se había olvidado de Kyu, de que era su novio y de que lo había estado engañando estos últimos días, un profundo sentimiento de culpa se empezó a formar dentro de ella

Erica sonrió al ver la cara de Sakura "pero supongo que ya le dijiste no?? Digo ya hasta han de haber cortado y todo, si no, no estarías con Xiao Lang verdad?" Sakura solo la vio con una cara de culpable "no le has dicho?? Y eso que yo creí que era mala, la pequeña y perfecta flor de cerezo esta jugando con dos chicos a la vez quién se lo hubiera imaginado?" Erica le dijo poniendo su mano en su cara

"Yo... yo... olvidé... no quise" Sakura le empezó a decir a Erica, pero la culpabilidad no la dejaba en paz

Erica vio feo a Sakura y le dijo en voz baja "supongo que no eres tan inocente como haces creer a los demás, claro creíste que ahora que Kyu no estaba podías tener a Syaoran para ti solita y que nadie se enteraría de nada verdad? Solo estas jugando con los dos"

Sakura sacudió su cabeza "eso no es cierto... yo nunca haría eso... es solo que..."

"Es mas si Lien estuviera libre harías lo mismo, crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo lo ves a veces? Y eso que Meiling es tu súper amiga, me preguntó si haces lo mismo con Eriol... engañas a todos haciéndolos creer que eras la niña mas inocente del mundo... me preguntó que dirá Xiao Lang cuando se dé cuanta de que solo has estado jugando con él, ya has experimentado una vez como es cuando no le importas"

Sakura vio un poco feo a Erica "Si le importo, tú no sabes nada sobre nosotros"

Erica se rió "no necesito saber nada, cuando Xiao Lang se dé cuenta de que tú aún eres novia de Kyu se va a alejar de ti y adivina quien va a estar ahí para él? Y esta vez me voy a asegurar de que no vuelva a pensar en ti" le dijo en voz malévola

Sakura sacudió su cabeza y sin pensarlo, dio unos pasos para atrás y luego se echó a correr al lado contrarió del que habían estado caminando, Erica se quedó pensando unos momento y consideró ir tras ella y traerla de regreso, de nada le iba a servir que la cerecita se perdiera, era mas que seguro que le iban a echar la culpa, pero justo cuando había decidido ir tras ella, Eriol y Lien llegaron

"Dónde esta Sakura?" Eriol le preguntó

Erica fingió cara de confundida "No sé, de pronto se fue corriendo hacia el otro lado" les dijo inocentemente

Lien no se tragó su actuación "Sakura no se iría corriendo así nadamás, le dijiste algo que la hizo sentir mal" la estaba viendo feo para ver si ella se sentía intimidada

Erica decidió regresarle la mirada a Lien "Yo no dije nada, que su amiga esté medio loca no es mi culpa"

Lien dio un paso para adelante y se preparaba para gritar pero Eriol lo detuvo "Nada vamos a ganar con que peleen, necesitamos encontrarla y regresar al campamento lo antes posible, es muy peligroso que ande corriendo por ahí con la tierra mojada" les dijo y empezó a caminar

Lien vio feo una última vez a Erica y siguió a Eriol, Erica los vio feo y los empezó a seguir, estaba mojada y de mal humor, si Sakura no aparecía, ella misma la iba a tener que matar (literalmente)

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Sakura iba corriendo con las manos en la cara (Josh – Algo muy tonto de su parte --- Liz – Si no es tu pariente --- Josh – Acabamos de arruinar el momento sabes??? --- Liz – Fue tu culpa!!! --- Josh – No es cierto!!!) y la verdad en esos momentos no le importaba que pudiera chocar con algún árbol o que se tropezara con las piedras, las palabras de Erica le estaban dando vueltas en la cabeza y la culpabilidad se la estaba comiendo viva

'Soy una mala persona, soy una mala amiga, no merezco ni a Syaoran ni a Kyu' ella iba pensando mientras corría

Sakura seguía corriendo y en ese momento se tropezó con una piedra y cayó fuertemente al piso y rodó un poco, su ropa se había enlodado y sus rodillas estaban sangrando pero a ella no le importaba

Sakura se quedó sentada en el suelo enlodado y abrazó sus piernas hacía su cuerpo y se puso a mecerse "Qué clase de persona soy??? Que pensará mi mamá de mi??? Debe pensar que soy la peor hija del mundo" se empezó a decir a si misma mientras lloraba desconsolada

Después de unos minutos de estar llorando se levantó con un poco de dificultad porque el frío estaba entumiendo sus piernas, se puso a caminar sin saber hacía donde iba, ese campamento estaba empezando a ser su peor pesadilla

'Cuando regrese al campamento... si es que regreso... le diré a Syaoran que lo nuestro no puede suceder porque en verdad quiero a Kyu' ella pensó, eso no era enteramente cierto ya que el cariño que sentía por Kyu no era nada comparado al amor que sentía por Syaoran, pero a causa de las palabras de Erica, Sakura estaba confundiendo todas las cosas

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Francia

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Kyu estaba tirado en el jardín de su casa pensando en que iba a hacer cuando regresara a Japón, en eso Maaya llegó y se sentó a su lado

"Que piensas???" Maaya le preguntó

"En como matar a mi hermana para que no se vaya con nosotros" Kyu le dijo

Maaya se rió "te extrañó mucho cuando te fuiste y mas cuando ella y su novio cortaron" le dijo en tono triste, ella también lo había extrañado mucho, pero por razones muy diferentes a las de Rei

Kyu se sentó "Estuviste cuando cortaron??" le preguntó en voz baja, tal vez él y su hermana peleaban mucho pero eso no significaba que no la quisiera y que no le preocupara lo que le pasaba a su hermana

Maaya asintió "Si, estaba de visita cuando él vino a verla, hablaron un rato y luego ambos se pusieron a llorar, luego Maaya me dio una versión resumida de lo que había pasado"

"Versión resumida?" Kyu preguntó confundido

Maaya asintió "si, él tienen que hacer algo que no quiere y tenía que cortar con ella por eso... pero iba a tratar de arreglar todo e iba a regresar aunque Rei ya perdió las esperanzas, hace mucho que no hablan por teléfono, ni por cartas... nada"

Kyu sacudió su cabeza "Por la manera en que actúa Rei creerías que no le pasa nada" murmuró

Maaya suspiró "A veces las mujeres somos buenas en ocultar nuestros sentimientos" dijo en voz baja

Kyu la miró fijamente por unos segundos "Tu también lo haces?" le preguntó casi en un susurro

Maaya lo volteó a ver confundida "Hago que?"

"Escondes tus sentimientos?" le dijo acercando su cara un poco a la de ella

Maaya se sonrojo tanto que parecía tomate "Y.. yoo?? No... co... como… crees?" le dijo nerviosamente, acababa de notar los cerca que estaban sus caras

"A veces siento que me ocultas algo" Kyu le dijo un poco triste

Maaya sacudió su cabeza rápidamente pero no dijo nada, Kyu tomo su mejilla en su mano y la volteo hacia él de tal manera que ambos se estaban mirando directamente a los ojos, Kyu bajo un poco la mirada hacia sus labios y Maaya sin querer empezó a acelerar su respiración, parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir

"Sabes que puedes confiar en mi" Kyu susurro y estaba a 1 centímetro de besarla cuando...

"Kyyyyyyuuuuu!!!!" Rei gritó desde la puerta "mamá quiere que vengas a ayudar a hacer la cena!!!"

Kyu soltó a Maaya y suspiró, ella estaba mas roja que un tomate y parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento "Creo que voy... a .... ayudar a... ella" Maaya dijo nerviosamente y se paró, se puso a caminar rápido, se tropezó con una piedra, volteo a ver a Kyu, se rió nerviosamente y se metió casi corriendo a la casa

Kyu se dejó caer en el pasto y puso su mano en su frente "que estaba haciendo?" se preguntó a si mismo

"Eso me pregunto yo" una voz le dijo

Kyu volteo as un lado y vio a Rei viéndolo feo "Ahora no Rei" le dijo un poco molesto

"No que, ahora es el momento perfecto" Rei le dijo y se hincó a un lado de él "si piensas jugar con los sentimientos de Maaya te voy a golpear" le dijo en voz seria

Kyu se levantó "De qué estas hablando?"

Rei lo vio un poco feo "Hace unos días estabas muriéndote porque te tenías que casar con ella y que tu novia y no se que, y ahora la andas queriendo besar??? No es justo Kyu, lo que ella siente es real y puro, no sé si se pueda decir lo mismo de ti, pero solo te digo que no es justo que juegues con los sentimientos de las personas y menos con los de Maaya" le dijo y se fue

Kyu se quedó ahí sentado viendo a su hermana alejarse, luego se dejó caer en el pasto, se tapó la boca con sus manos y gritó

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Syaoran estaba afuera de su casa de campaña, a pesar de que estaba lloviendo y de que era posible que le diera neumonía, no estaba tranquilo con saber que Sakura y sus amigos (menos Erica claro) estaban en el bosque, perdidos y en medio de una tormenta

De pronto Syaoran empezó a sentir miedo, y si algo malo les había pasado??? Y si estaban heridos o peor... no, no podía pensar así, solo estaban perdidos, Syaoran sacudió su cabeza y se sentó en un tronco

Meiling, se acababa de asomar para ver si Syaoran por fin se había metido a la casa de campaña, pero él seguía ahí afuera mojándose, ella también estaba muy preocupada pero de nada iba a ayudar que ella se enfermara

Syaoran se volvió a levantar y volvió a empezar a caminar de un lado a otro, Meiling suspiro y se dispuso a gritarle cuando de pronto Syaoran se detuvo, puso una mano en su frente y se empezó a tambalear

Meiling salió rápido de la casa de campaña y se puso a correr hacia Syaoran "Xiao Lang" le gritó, Tomoyo se asomó al ver que Meiling se había salido tan rápido de la casa de campaña

Meiling corrió hacia Syaoran pero justo cuando ya iba a llegar con él, Syaoran se cayó, se había desmayado

"Xiao Lang" Meiling dijo y se hincó junto a él

Tomoyo salió con ellos al ver que Syaoran se había desmayado "Tomoyo llama a un maestro" Meiling le gritó mientras ponía la cabeza de Syaoran en su regazo

Tomoyo asintió y se fue corriendo a buscar a un maestro, Meiling vio preocupada a Syaoran, no era común que el se desmayara, y aunque ella no lo había mencionado, Syaoran había estado muy pálido los últimos días, solo podía esperar que Syaoran se hubiera desmayado por estar tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia, aunque algo le decía que no había sido por eso

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Sakura había estado caminando en círculos, o por lo menos eso sentía ella, estaba cansada y la lluvia cada vez caía mas fuerte 'será un milagro que no me de pulmonía' pensó, ella había dejado de poner atención en el camino y por esa razón su pie se acababa de atorar en lo que parecía ser una raíz de un árbol

"Hoe!" Sakura empezó a jalar de su pie, se puso de espaldas y jaló con todas sus fuerzas su pie, justo cuando su pie se liberó Sakura sintió que se caía, se había descuidado y le había dado la espalda a una bajada, Sakura se resbaló por el lodo y cayó colina abajo

Cuando Sakura dejó de rodar abrió sus ojos lentamente y vio hacia el cielo, le dolía todo el cuerpo y esperaba que no se le hubiera roto nada, con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza murmuró una sola palabra "Syao"

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Continuara..... ja creyeron que los íbamos a dejar ahí???? Somos muy jóvenes para morir

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

"Tengo frío" Erica casi gritó, se iba abrazando a si misma aunque no era de mucha ayuda, estaba totalmente empapada

"Tengo frío" Lien dijo arremedándola, Eriol solo sacudió su cabeza "Todos tenemos frío y si no hubiera sido por ti, estaríamos en nuestras casas de campaña" le dijo

"Pues si Sakura no hubiera corrido como loca desesperada ya hubiéramos encontrado el campamento, en vez de eso la estamos buscando a ella" Erica le dijo

Eriol tenía ganas de echarse a correr también, esos dos no dejaban de pelear, era un hecho conocido que a Lien no le agradaba Erica, pero hasta el momento en que Sakura y él los habían encontraron, Lien no había demostrado tanto enojo hacia una persona, empezaba a preguntarse si había pasado algo antes de que Sakura y él los encontraran

"Esto es inútil, tal vez ella ya esté en el campamento y nosotros aquí de tontos buscándola" Erica les dijo mientras se resbalaba a causa del lodo

"Ah si claro..." Lien siguió peleando con Erica mientras Eriol los bloqueaba, estaban caminando lentamente a cause del lodo que hacía que se resbalaran y que los zapatos se les pegaran, de pronto a lo lejos vio un como bulto de ropa enlodada y reconoció la sudadera medio rosa

"Sakura" Eriol exclamó y corrió hacia ella, Lien y Erica dejaron de pelear y Lien siguió a Eriol, Erica camino tranquilamente hacia donde los dos estaban

"Qué le paso?" Lien preguntó preocupado

Eriol sacudió su cabeza "No sé" luego vio hacia arriba "tal vez se resbaló y cayó"

"Y como llegó allá?" Erica preguntó sin preocupación

"Eso no importa, tenemos que llevarla al campamento" Lien dijo

Eriol asintió y se dispuso a cargar a Sakura "No, mejor lo hago yo, tu eres mejor en eso de la orientación" Lien le dijo y cargó a Sakura, Eriol lo vio un poco raro pero asintió

Erica solo se reacomodo su cabello y empezó a caminar "vamos que me congelo" les dijo

Eriol y Lien la vieron feo, que acaso a ella no le preocupaba nada??? Ambos se levantaron y empezaron a caminar, Eriol empezó a intentar reconocer caminos, lo cual era mas difícil por la lluvia

Lien vio preocupado a Sakura, estaba llena de lodo y tenía sangre en las rodillas, esperaba que no le diera una infección a causa del lodo en las heridas

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Meiling había marcado por enésima vez al celular de Lien, pero como las otras veces, no había señal en donde quiera que estuvieran

Todo estaba mal, no sabía donde estaban sus amigos y la perrita faldera y no sabían que estaba mal con Syaoran, el maestro dijo que tal vez había sido por la lluvia pero no estaba seguro de eso

Tomoyo llegó y se sentó con ella "Aún no hay señal?" le preguntó preocupada, Meiling sacudió su cabeza y Tomoyo suspiró "estoy muy preocupada" le dijo, Meiling sentía lo mismo

En ese momento Kyle se asomó a donde estaban ellas "No han llegado?" les preguntó un poco preocupado, Tomoyo y Meiling sacudieron sus cabezas, Kyle suspiro y miró hacia abajo, de pronto sonrió malévolamente

"Si Lien y mi hermana querían estar solos lo hubieran dicho y les prestaba la casa de campaña" le dijo a Meiling

Meiling se levantó un poco pero Tomoyo la detuvo "Mejor vete Kyle" Tomoyo le dijo tranquilamente

Kyle le guiño un ojo y luego le mandó un beso a Meiling y se fue "Juro que un día... vas a ver" Meiling empezó a murmurar

"No le hagas caso, lo hizo porque está igual de preocupado, después de todo Erica es su hermana menor" Tomoyo le dijo

Meiling la vio confundida "hermana menor, pero si están en el mismo grado"

"Si, pero si observas bien a Kyle te puedes dar cuenta de que él es 2 o 3 años mas grande que ella" Tomoyo dijo

Meiling se quedó pensando "Que raro, porque se habrá metido a nuestro grado cuando es mas grande"

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros "También me pregunté lo mismo, pero tendrá sus razones no???"

Meiling no dijo nada, esos dos tenían una agenda secreta, de eso estaba segura, la pregunta era, que tenían planeado hacer???

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Eriol, Lien y Erica llevaban horas caminando, Lien ya casi no sentía sus brazos a causa del frío y de que estaba cargando a Sakura, lo único bueno es que ya solo estaba lloviznando

"Ay tengo sed" Erica les dijo, Lien y Eriol solo hicieron rodar sus ojos, ya estaba oscureciendo y si eran suertudos podrían llegar al campamento antes de que oscureciera totalmente

"Ahí hay un lago, voy a tomar agua" Erica dijo y se fue a caminar a un lago que estaba entre los árboles

Eriol y Lien se quedaron parados viendo como Erica se alejaba "Crees que...?" Eriol empezó a decir

Lien sacudió su cabeza "No puede ser tan fácil" dijo y camino hacia el lago

Eriol caminó detrás de él, acaso era posible que Erica sin querer haya encontrado el camino al campamento??

"No lo puedo creer" Lien murmuró cuando Eriol se paró junto a él

Erica estaba hincada junto al lago tomando un poco de agua "Qué no puedes creer? Que a una chica tan bella como yo le pueda dar sed?" preguntó

Lien hubiera dicho algo si no estuviera tan sorprendido por la suerte que tenían, casi le daban ganas de ponerse a reír como loco

"Vamos, tenemos que llevar a Sakura" Eriol les dijo y empezó a caminar hacia donde por fin sabía que estaba el campamento

"A dónde van?? Creí que era por allá" Erica les dijo levantándose y siguiéndolos

"No preguntes sólo camina" Lien le dijo sin parar de caminar, mientras más rápido llegaran mejor

Erica lo vio feo, de pronto a lo lejos vio una casa de campaña "Llegamos!!!" gritó y se fue corriendo a buscar a Kyle

"De nada" Lien gritó

Eriol solo sacudió su cabeza, Meiling y Tomoyo habían estado sentadas en un tronco cuando los vieron llegar

"Eriol!!" Tomoyo gritó y fue hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente

"Dónde estaban??? Hemos estado muy preocupadas" Meiling les dijo "qué le paso a Sakura?" Meiling exclamó al ver que Lien estaba cargando a Sakura

"Se resbaló y se cayó" Eriol les dijo

"Tenemos que llevarla con un maestro, hay que llevarla a donde está Syaoran" Meiling les dijo y los empezó a guiar

"Syaoran??" Lien preguntó confundido

Meiling asintió preocupada "Se desmayó y lleva un buen rato inconsciente" le dijo

Llegaron con el maestro el cual le quitó de los brazos a Sakura, Lien volteó a ver a Meiling preocupado "no es la primera vez que Syaoran se desmaya o bueno la vez pasada casi se desmaya" dijo en tono de preocupación, el maestro los acababa de sacar porque tenían que quitarle a Sakura la ropa mojada

"Vamos tienes que salir de esa ropa" Meiling le dijo y lo llevó a la casa de campaña

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Una vez que Eriol y Lien se habían bañado y cambiado, los cuatro se reunieron en la casa de campaña de Syaoran, acababan de contarles a Meiling y Tomoyo lo que había pasado

"Deja que le ponga las manos a esa..." Meiling empezó a decir

Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza "No entiendo, Sakura no se iría corriendo así como así"

"Yo sigo diciendo que Erica le dijo algo" Lien dijo cruzando los brazos

Eriol estaba abrazando a Tomoyo "no podemos estar seguros de nada, solo hay que esperar que los dos estén bien" les dijo

Los demás asintieron de pronto Meiling volteo a ver a Lien "Hace rato dijiste que Syaoran ya se había desmayado antes"

Lien asintió y volteo a ver a Eriol "Eriol me dijo"

Todos voltearon a ver a Eriol "Meiling tu estabas conmigo no te acuerdas?" él dijo

Meiling sacudió su cabeza "No, tú lo estabas jalando y luego me mandaste por ayuda"

"Cuando lo estaba intentando subir Syaoran empezó a cerrar los ojos y empecé a sentir como si sus fuerzas se fueran, Syaoran no es así, no se pone tan nerviosos que se desmaya" Eriol dijo

"Además ha estado pálido" Tomoyo dijo, lo había notado pero creía que no era nada

"Esto es desesperante, Sakura y Syaoran nos están ocultando cosas, Syaoran le esta ocultando cosas a Sakura, que pasó con nuestra amistad? Se supone que todos éramos sinceros" Meiling exclamó

Lien la abrazó "Si no empiezan a decirnos lo que pasa, vamos a tener que investigarlo por nuestra cuenta" de pronto Lien se acordó de lo que Erica le había dicho "Y creo que tengo la primera pista" dijo y les contó lo que Erica le había dicho

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, le ardían un poco y le dolía todo el cuerpo 'Deja vu' pensó, de pronto empezó a estornudar y sintió como algo a un lado de ella se movía

"Hoe!!" exclamó levantándose rápidamente lo cual había sido un terrible error porque ahora todo le daba vueltas "oh mi cabeza" dijo tomando su cabeza en sus manos

"Sakura?" alguien susurró

Sakura volteo y vio a Syaoran a un lado de ella con los ojos entre abiertos "Syaoran!!! Que haces aquí??" le dijo

Syaoran cerró los ojos "Cuando llegaste?" le preguntó tratando de evadir la pregunta

"No tengo la menor idea acabo de despertar" Sakura dijo, intentó moverse un poco pero sintió algo en su tobillo, levanto la cobija y vio que tenía su tobillo vendado "Lo último que recuerdo es que mi pie se había atorado con algo y luego empecé a rodar"

Syaoran suspiro pero no abrió los ojos "Estas bien?"

"Eso te debería de preguntar yo" Sakura dijo y tocó la frente de Syaoran "Tienes fiebre, que estuviste haciendo? Pararte en medio de la lluvia?"

Syaoran se rió un poco "Mejor que perderme en la lluvia" le dijo en broma, se alegraba de que Sakura estuviera bien y de que ella solita haya sacado sus conclusiones, de nada iba a servir preocuparla diciéndole que de hecho se había desmayado por la misma razón de antes, que aún no sabía que era

Sakura lo vio feo pero Syaoran no la vio porque aún tenía los ojos cerrados, de pronto Sakura se acostó de nuevo a un lado de él y puso su mano en su pecho, después se acordó de lo que Erica había dicho y quitó rápido su mano

"Que pasa?" Syaoran preguntó en voz cansada

Sakura sacudió su cabeza "Nada, no te preocupes vuelve a dormir, mañana nos regresamos" le dijo

Syaoran no dijo nada, se había acordado de lo que Meiling había dicho, lo mejor era que él se alejara de Sakura antes de que le causara mas daño del que ya le había causado

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

En la mañana todos se levantaron temprano para guardar las casas y hacer las maletas, los maestro habían cachado a los otros cuatro durmiendo en la misma casa de campaña, pero no les habían dicho nada, total ya se iban a regresar en unas cuantas horas

Lien y Eriol estaban guardando la casa de Syaoran ya que él y Sakura seguían un poco débiles "te hace preguntarte porque nosotros no nos enfermamos y Syaoran si" Lien murmuró

"Lo que me alegra es que por fin nos regresamos" Eriol dijo

Alguien dejo caer una maleta a un lado de Lien "Lo mismo digo, nunca había ido a un campamento tan feo" Meiling dijo "Recuérdenme no venir el próximo año" les dijo y se sentó en la maleta

"Esa es mi maleta... y la estas ensuciando" Lien le dijo

Meiling solo le saco la lengua y siguió sentada como si nada

En ese momento Tomoyo llegó "Sakura está mejor pero Syaoran se ve muy mal, tal vez le deberías de hablar a tu tía cuando lleguemos" le dijo a Meiling

Meiling asintió "Eso le pasa por estar tanto tiempo en la lluvia" dijo, pero en verdad estaba preocupada

"El camión va a llegar en cualquier momento" un maestro les dijo mientras pasaba, todos asintieron

Cuando el maestro se fue, Lien vio a lo lejos a Erica y a Kyle y los vio feo, Meiling vio hacia donde estaba viendo Lien y puso una mano en su hombro

"No te preocupes, solo esperemos que no sea eso" le dijo, Lien asintió y Meiling le dio un beso "Vamos ahí esta el camión" Meiling le dijo señalando al camión que acababa de llegar

Lien cerró la mochila de la casa de campaña y se levantó, los cuatro fueron hacia donde Sakura y Syaoran estaban sentados, Sakura tenía vendas en el pie porque al parecer al caer se lo había torcido, Syaoran tenía una chamarra gruesa y Sakura le estaba poniendo una bufanda alrededor

"Sakura esto es rosa" Syaoran se quejó tratando de quitarse la bufanda

Sakura le dio un pequeño manotazo "Ni modo no hay otra, te aguantas, te la podrás quitar cuando estemos en tu casa mientras no"

"Pero es muy lejos!!" Syaoran dijo en voz de niño chiquito

Meiling sacudió su cabeza "Xiao Lang te estas comportando como un niño de 5 años"

Syaoran la vio feo y después de unos segundos, para asombro de todos, le sacó la lengua

"Eso no se ve todos los días" Lien murmuró

Los demás sacudieron sus cabezas mientras Sakura se reía

Todos empezaron a subir y Lien ayudó a Sakura a subir al camión, cuando todos por fin estaban en sus respectivos lugares, Lien se asomó por arriba de su asiento hacia donde estaban Sakura y Syaoran

"Y que? Nos inscribimos para el próximo año??" les preguntó sonriendo

Sakura sintió un escalofrío, Syaoran lo vio feo y Meiling le pegó en la cabeza "Que?" Lien preguntó inocentemente

"Lo único que me alegra es que pude grabar muchas cosas bellas con mi cámara" Tomoyo dijo felizmente

Sakura y Syaoran se sonrojaron, Syaoran se volteo hacia la ventana y Sakura se puso a ver sus manos. Ambos pensaban lo mismo 'es mejor alejarnos' los demás no se dieron cuenta porque estaban ocupados platicando por arriba de las cabezas de Sakura y Syaoran, este iba a ser un largo e incómodo viaje de regreso

''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''

Ok la verdad cambiamos el nombre de este cap un millón de veces, luego cambiamos muchas escenas... nos peleamos un rato y bueno este fue el resultado... les gusto??? Bueno de hecho creo que nos van a odiar por lo de SS PERO tenemos una razón... y gracias a esto una escena muy bella vendrá en un capítulo futuro.

Bueno esperamos verlos antes de 3 meses y esperamos que ya no nos maten por la larga espera, este fu un capítulo MUUUUUUY largo así que creo que no se pueden quejar... bueno los vemos luego ok???

Recuerden mandar reviews... ya no decimos cuantos pero recuerden mandar reviews ok???


	25. Cuando todo se derrumba

Ok, sabemos que muchos nos odian, pero ESTAMOS DE REGRESO! Jejeje y tenemos una gran explicación para la gran tardanza, primero es que la compu de Liz murió por la patria y junto con ella se fue este cap, así que tuvimos que rescribir TOOOOOOOOODO, y si de por si no habíamos podido acabar el otro pues este estuvo peor porque nos teníamos que acordar de todo lo que habíamos escrito

Luego recibimos un review que no diremos quien fue, que como que nos desanimo a escribir porque sentimos que el fic se estaba yendo por otro lado, pero después de discutirlo y leer nuestro propio fic, nos dimos cuenta de que esa persona esta mal y el fic va por buen camino o eso creemos nosotros y bueno, entonces nos pusimos las pilas para poder acabarlo pronto

Y este fue el resultado final y queremos pedir un millón de disculpas por la tardanza y esperamos que nuestros antiguos lectores sigan con nosotros porque por uds escribimos y bueno ahora si, agradecimientos, etc:

JuliaSakura: Eh la vdd tu review nos confundió un poco al principio, pero no te preocupes los separamos por una razón y pronto volverán a estar juntos así que no te preocupes y gracias por tu review!

hime hanamizu: Gracias por el review (y los besos!) y esperamos que te esté yendo bien y gracias por todo el apoyo que nos has dado, en serio! Y bueno esperamos que este cap te guste y bueno perdón por la súper tardanza y todo y nos alegra mucho todo lo que has logrado, en serio! Nos da gusto saber que servimos de algo y bueno esa vez que platicamos me sentí muy a gusto y espero que lo sigamos haciendo eh? Bueno muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que nos has dado durante este tiempo, en vdd lo agradecemos un millón de veces! Thanx!

serenity-princess: Ay esperamos que no nos presentes a tu amiga por habernos tardado tanto... recuerda que sin autores ya no hay fic eh? Bueno gracias por tus comentarios y por mandar review y esperamos que este cap te guste! Y que no nos mates... Jejeje

Pola: No te preocupes, tus sueños se harán realidad pronto, bueno no todos pero algunos si y bueno gracias por tus comentarios y por el review!

Hitomi Kansaki Fanel: Perdón por la espera y esperamos que este cap te guste y bueno gracias por el review!

Undine: No podríamos responder a tu pregunta sin adelantar cosas que van a pasar, pero Kyle en lo que esta interesado es en hacerle daño a los demás, eso lo debes de tener muy en cuenta... gracias por tu review!

Sakume Nohara: Bueno no hay mucho SS pero ya para el prox si lo va a haber (y bastante) pero esperamos que por mientras este cap te guste, gracias por el review!

Aleirbagpotter: Bueno no esta mensa, pero es demasiado inocente y por eso le cree todo a Erica, pero la gente cambia no? Bueno esperamos que este cap te guste y gracias por tu review!

Norma: Gracias por tus comentarios y por leer la historia, esperamos que te siga gustando y que leas hasta el final, gracias por el review!

Celina Sosa: Je por eso lo pusimos, pero somos muy jóvenes para morir, por eso decidimos continuarle y no dejarlos esperando... pero bueno gracias por todo y esperamos que este cap tmb te guste!

belen1: Todos la odian (aunque tmb a Kyle) pero bueno, pronto pagará por todo y bueno no hay así un momento SS pero para el prox es mas que seguro que si, pero bueno esperamos que este cap te guste, gracias por el review!

Ciakaira: Gracias por el apoyo aunque no hayamos tardado mucho en publicar, y tienes toda la razón, ya se va a empezar a descubrir todo y vamos a entrar al momento antes del climax, pero bueno gracias por el review!

Ying-Fa-Aome: Cumplimos tu deseo! Aunque no entendimos lo de los top secret... pero bueno, esperamos que este cap te guste y gracias por el review!

lesly-radcliffe: Gracias por leer todo el fic! Nosotros tmb nos tardamos un buen en leerlo y bueno gracias por tus comentarios y esperamos que te siga gustando el fic, gracias por leer y por mandar review!

fabkinomoto: Perdón por la super tardanza! Pero bueno esperamos que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando, gracias por el review!

MyBabyGirl: Claro que estarán juntos! Nos matarían si no, pero bueno todavía falta para que todo quede en paz... pero bueno gracias por el review y por no odiarnos!

She K8: Bueno todos tienen sus opiniones, pero quisiéramos saber las razones de porque no te gustó, digo si nadamás nos dices así porque si pues no podemos hacer nada para mejorar no? Bueno esperamos saber el porqué y gracias por el review

pekeña saku: Nos encantan tus reviews! Pero bueno para contestar tu pregunta, el fic es SS no? Jejejeje pero no te podemos decir nada más, solo que no te vayas a volver loca porque entonces si nos vamos a sentir culpables por no haberte dicho y bueno perdón por la gran tardanza pero ya ves que las cosas pasan y luego ya no se puede hacer nada... y bueno esperamos que este cap te guste, gracias por el review!

The Dark: Claro que te avisaremos! Y bueno a todos nos pasa que se nos olvida de que es una historia cuando no han actualizado en mucho tiempo... pero bueno... esperamos que no nos quieras matar y por fa no te enojes con nosotros, enójate con las circunstancias! Bueno esperamos que este cap te guste y esperamos verte pronto, gracias por el review!

Nattyxan: A mi tmb me cae bien Rei! Y no te preocupes, Kyu le hace demasiado caso a su hermana, mas de lo que debería luego pero bueno... no te preocupes no los vamos a matar, estaremos a un paso de, pero nunca los mataríamos, temeríamos por nuestras vidas por siempre! Y créenos se separaron por buenas razones pero pronto estarán juntos o tan juntos como estos dos crueles autores los dejen Jejeje y los ataque se Syao, ya pronto diremos que es oki? Y si, ya van entendiendo mejor las cosas pero todavía no los confrontan, eso va a estar bueno no? Y anos tmb nos gusta la pareja de LM los hicimos así para que dieran algo de diversión (mas Lien) pero de igual manera queremos a todos y esperamos no tener que ir a visitarte a la cárcel (o al manicomnio) por intentar asesinar a la compu y gracias por las felicitaciones y bueno la escena SS es en el prox cap pero esperamos que este te guste, gracias por el review!

Dark-Anna-Sujimotto: Gracias! Y bueno esperamos que a ti y a tu mamá les guste este cap y muchas gracias por el apoyo y por el review!

bluegirl88: Si así pasa, van bien y de pronto todo se va para abajo y se tiene que volver a empezar no? Pero bueno esperamos que este cap te guste y muchas gracias por el review!

Sulleycg: Hracias por el review, los comentarios y por leer, en vdd esperamos que este cap tmb te guste y que no te decepcionemos y nosotros tmb nos encanta Lien, es genial y muy divertido! Y lo de Syao ya pronto lo diremos, no te preocupes mucho, gracias por el review! Y esperamos que sigas leyendo

sakurita13: Si, se vez mas grande por los agradecimientos, pero esperamos que te guste este cap. Y gracias por el review!

saint yagami: bueno garcias por leerlo y todo pero si queremos explicar algunas cosas: En ese cap pusimos que Kyle no le había hecho nada a Sakura, así que no hubo violación y lo de pedofilia si nos asustó hasta que vimos que es eso, si, Kyle es mayor de edad y Sakura tiene 15 pero pedofilia es cuando un adulto (ponle que de 30) se obsesiona con un chavito (ponle que de 12 o 13 para abajo) así que aunque Kyle es bastante malo, no entra en lo de ser pedófilo, así que bueno solo queríamos aclarar eso porque es incómodo que te digan que estas llevando la historia por otro lado que no es, pero bueno de toda formas gracias por el review y esperamos que todo haya quedado aclarado

chouri: gracias por leer la historia! Sobre todo porque sabemos que esta bastante larga, pero muchas gracias! Y esperamos que te siga gustando y que sigas leyendo, gracias por el review!

Anna: Gracia por leer el fic, esperamos que te siga gustando y que leas hasta el final, gracias por el review! Y perdón por tanta demora y gracias por mandar tantos reviews aunque fueran de queja pero gracias! Y esperamos que ya no te enojes por la tardanza oki?

WiOvIx: Lo que les va a pasar es que fan a sufrir mucho! Ajajajajaja... je no es cierto eh? Gracias por tu review y por leer todo el fic, esperamos que te siga gustando y que te guste hasta el final y te pedimos una disculpa por la tardanza, gracias!

Candy: Que bueno que te haya gustado, nos esforzamos mucho para que les guste, gracias por leerlo y esperamos que te siga gustando, gracias por el review!

lucesaku: Perdón por esos momentos pero gracias por leer el fic y esperamos que te guste este cap, gracias por el review!

Melina: Gracias por el comentario, esperamos que te siga gustando la historia, gracias por el review!

Naguchan: Perdón por la preocupación, pero esperamos que esta cap te guste y gracias por el review!

Seinko: Ay perdón por la tardanza! Y bueno caps cortos como que luego desespera o por lo menos eso sentimos nosotros, pero bueno no te preocupes la escena SS es en el prox cap! Y bueno gracias por el review!

Kittysakurita: Bueno primero que nada, gracias por haber leído todo el fic, sabemos que a veces cuesta trabajo porque esta muy largo, pero gracias, ahora de tus comentarios la vdd son muy bueno, todos ellos, claro que para tener una historia medio interesante a veces debes de poner a malos y todo eso, entonces nos dos juntamos en dos personas a todas las personas malas que hemos conocido y así aparecieron aquellos dos, pero no te preocupes, luego se les va acabar el teatrito; y aunque no lo creas nuestros comentarios que de pronto salen en la historia, son peleas verdaderas, sip, somos algo mensos y de lo otro, no, no somos mas que amigos, solo somos amigos, cada uno tiene a su enamorado (y ninguno se atreve a aceptarlo jejejeje) y no te preocupes nos encantan los reviews largos... bueno gracias por leer y por mandar tu review!

LIZETH: Je perdón, actualizamos mucho después pero esperamos que nos perdones y si, tenemos una excelente razón para separar a los tórtolos y esa es que en el prox. Cap van a tener una bella escena juntos así que no te desesperes y bueno esperamos que sigas leyendo y gracias por el review!

Spikelover: Perdón por la tardanza, en serio lo sentimos mucho, mucho y no te preocupes Erica y Kyle recibirán lo que se merece pero todavía no, y no podemos subir los capítulos porque no están escritos pero es una buena idea, solo que si tuviéramos mas tiempo... pero bueno gracias por el review!

vidas: Gracias por el review y te prometemos que serán una muy buenas escenas que esperamos les gusten a todos!

lady-esmeralda: No, no va a durar mucho, es más casi nada... y en vdd queremos conservar nuestro bienestar así que porfa no nos mates please... pero bueno gracias por tu review!

Maigi: Gracias por leer el fic y esperamos que no hayas muerto por la espera pero bueno algo tarde pero aquí estamos, y nos alegra que sientas lo que sienten los personajes eso significa que estamos haciendo un buen trabajo, bueno gracias por tu review!

queen of night: Perdón por la tardanza y en verdad esperamos que este cap te guste y creo que lo hicimos bastante largo no? Bueno muchas gracias por tu review! Y en vdd esperamos que nos perdones pero pasaron tantas cosas...

Kinomoto: Ja no te preocupes, para nada conchudo, tú llámanos como quieras estamos en confianza y bueno gracias por leer el fic y nos alegra que te haya gustado, sobre el final sólo te podemos decir que acaba con el nombre del fic... Jejeje es todo lo que podemos decir, pero bueno gracias por tu review! Ah y perdón por la tardanza

yuikarin: No te gustó? Pero que fue lo que no te gustó? Que se separaran o algo así? Porque si fue por eso en vdd tenemos una buena razón eh? Pero bueno gracias por tu review!

Cindy: Si la vdd a veces lo hicimos medio fumado, pero nos gusta mucho como quedó, bueno gracias por leer y por tus comentarios y esperamos que este cap te guste y gracias por el review!

yuisakura: Gracias por el comentario, esperamos que te siga gustando y gracias por el review!

Shadowanrpm: Hola! Bienvenida a la locura! Je es broma eh (mas o menos) y no te preocupes no nos quitas el tiempo de hecho nos gustan los reviews largos y bueno nos encanta que le hayas dado una oportunidad al fic y que no te hayas arrepentido y bueno, sí aún quedan algunas dudillas para ya vamos a llegar a la parte donde se resuelve todo y bueno en este cap pusimos una de las escenas que habíamos adelantado y ya sabemos que todavía nos faltan muchas pero ya vamos a llegar a ellas, en el sig cap vamos a poner una canción así que tu deseo se cumplirá y ya hay muchos para el club pero siempre habrá lugar para uno mas así que bienvenida! Y bueno prometemos poner escenas románticas e los prox capítulos ok? Bueno gracias por leer y por mandar review!

koteotaku: Gracias por el review y pronto leeremos tu historia, solo que se nos deje de acumular tanto trabajo oki?

Kirita Kasugi: Pues por ahí va la cosa eh? Y bueno no nos mates mejor espera un poco para ver que pasa y luego nos matas va? Gracias por el review!

BELLDANDY: No te preocupes todo saldrá bien al final, gracias por leer y por tu review!

Coris: Perdón por la tardanza en serio! No lo haremos más... esperamos, esque luego la vida nos trata mal pero si todo sale bien ya no lo volveremos a hacer!

Saturno: Gracias por el comentario y el review!

Kagome-cuttie: Gracias por leer y pronto leeremos tu fic solo que tengamos un poco mas de tiempo libre ok? Bueno gracias por el review!

Ciakaira: No te preocupes por el review tardado, creo que nos. nos tardamos mas en actualizar pero bueno, gracias por el apoyo y muchas gracias por el review!

Carolina: Perdón por la tardanza y gracias por los comentarios pero traten de entendernos please, gracias por el review!

Sherley: Gracias por leer el fic y sorry por la larga espera, esperamos que te siga gustando y gracias por el review!

Bueno ahora si los dejamos leer felizmente...

" " Estoy hablando!

' ' Estoy pensando!

( ) El autor nos comparte sus pensamientos

"-"-"-" Cambio de lugar o escena

Es difícil ser mejores amigos

Capitulo 21 "Cuando todo se derrumba"

En un departamento, en el centro de un pequeño lugar llamado Tomoeda, todo está tranquilo, las luces están apagadas, lo único que se puede ver desde la ventana son los diferentes colores que va mostrando la televisión... todo está tranquilo y en silencio... hasta que...

"Achooo!" se escucha y luego se escucha como alguien se suena la nariz

"Ew Sakura eso es asqueroso!" una voz masculina dice

"No lo puedo evitar" una voz femenina medio afónica dice

"Todo me da vueltas" otra voz masculina dice

"Si te dejaras de drogar... ouch!" una voz masculina dice

"Lien eres un tonto!" alguien grita

Si, tal parece que la calma nunca dura verdad?

Syaoran estaba acostado en el piso con una almohada en la cabeza y un trapo mojado en la frente, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero si los tuviera abiertos, se verían rojos y llorosos

"La moraleja aquí es que nunca debemos de ir a un campamento" Eriol dijo desde el sillón

"O que nunca nos quedemos en la lluvia" Lien dijo tomando una pastilla y un vaso con agua

"No puedo creer que todos nos hayamos enfermado" Meiling dijo desde su lugar con la cabeza en el regazo de Lien

"De hecho es algo obvio, todos estuvieron en la lluvia" Tomoyo dijo llevando varias tazas desde la cocina hasta donde todos estaban

"Eres una suertuda Tomoyo" Sakura dijo aún medio afónica

"Como es que no te enfermaste?" Meiling le preguntó viéndola feo

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros y empezó a repartir las tazas "Es leche con miel" le dijo a Lien que había hecho una cara

"Ya sé... no soy fanático de la leche" Lien dijo

Meiling lo vio feo "Te tomarás eso aunque te tenga que forzar"

Lien hizo una cara y le tomó poquito "Oye nada mal" le dijo a Tomoyo

Tomoyo sonrió y le dio una taza a Sakura que estaba acostada en las piernas de Syaoran "Gracias Tomoyo" Sakura dijo levantándose para tomarse la leche

Tomoyo se le quedó viendo a Syaoran y le dio otra taza a Sakura "trata de que tome un poco" le dijo, Sakura asintió, luego Tomoyo se fue a sentar con Eriol el cual la abrazó

"Syao... toma un poco de esto" Sakura le dijo tratando de que Syaoran se levantará

"Deja que deje de girar mi cabeza" Syaoran dijo quedándose en la misma posición

Sakura lo vio preocupada ella sabía que Syaoran se había estado mareando aún antes del campamento pero había decidido no decir nada... lo cual no sabía si era un error

"Podremos demandar a la escuela por esto?" Lien preguntó

"O por lo menos que nos justifiquen las faltas" Eriol murmuró

"Acaso alguien planea ir a la escuela mañana?" Meiling les preguntó viéndolos como si estuvieran locos

Sakura asintió "No podemos faltar, que hay de nuestras notas?" dijo preocupada

"Sakura... lo que menos importa ahora son nuestras notas" Lien dijo

"Sakura tiene razón, no podemos faltar" Syaoran dijo decidiendo sentarse lentamente, Sakura le dio la taza de leche con miel la cual aceptó

"Estas loco? Tú mas que nadie se debe de quedar en cama" Meiling exclamó

"Yo porque?" Syaoran preguntó tomándose la leche y cerrando los ojos disimuladamente, todo le estaba dando vueltas

"Porque aunque lo niegues, has estado desmayándote sin razón alguna" Meiling le dijo viéndolo sospechosamente

"Es tu imaginación" Syaoran le dijo decidiendo que no quería hablar del asunto, así que se levantó lentamente para no caerse

"Tiene razón Syaoran, te ves muy pálido, desde antes del campamento te ves así" Tomoyo dijo preocupada

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza "Estoy bien" les dijo y se fue a su recámara

Cuando Syaoran cerró la puerta todos voltearon a ver a Sakura la cual estaba viendo al piso con una cara triste

"Sakura tú lo puedes convencer de que vaya al doctor" Meiling le dijo

Sakura sacudió su cabeza "Aún conmigo niega tener algo... pero veré que puedo hacer" le dijo en voz baja, en verdad estaba preocupada por Syaoran

"Esta bien que nos quedemos aquí?" Eriol le preguntó, ya era muy tarde para salir a la calle

Sakura asintió "claro... solo les doy unas cobijas y ya" les dijo y fue a la recámara de Syaoran a buscar cobijas, tocó la puerta y cuando Syaoran dijo que pasará Sakura se metió y cerró un poco la puerta

Meiling vio hacia donde se había ido Sakura "Soy yo o esos dos están actuando raro?" les preguntó a los demás

Los demás asintieron "Con ellos ya no se sabe nada" Eriol les dijo y los demás asintieron, esos dos tenían mas cambios de humor que nada

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Dentro de la recámara, Sakura vio a Syaoran sentado en su cama viendo hacia la ventana "Que sucede?" Syaoran le preguntó sin voltear a verla

"Necesito unas cobijas para los demás" Sakura le dijo, Syaoran asintió y ella fue al closet a sacar las cobijas, una vez que las tuvo se quedó pensando un momento, luego se sentó a un lado de Syaoran y se le quedó viendo

Syaoran sintió la mirada de Sakura y la volteo a ver "Que pasa?" le preguntó

Sakura levantó su mano y toco la frente de Syaoran, él sintió mariposas en el estómago y se sonrojó un poco, gracias a Dios estaba oscuro

"Estoy preocupada por ti" Sakura murmuró

"Porqué?" Syaoran le preguntó en voz baja, él sabía que había decidido no volver a estar cerca de ella, pero era como si algo lo forzará a estar con ella

Sakura movió su cabello un poco "No es normal Syao, tú lo sabes, no es la primera vez que parece que te vas a desmayar en cualquier momento"

Syaoran suspiró y cerró los ojos "No te preocupes, de seguro es porque me esta dando un resfriado"

"Y si no?" ella le preguntó preocupada, nunca se perdonaría si algo le pasaba a Syaoran

"Estaré bien" le dijo tratando de convencerla 'eso espero' pensó un poco preocupado

"Si te vuelves a sentir mal iremos al doctor ok?" Sakura le preguntó

Syaoran le iba a decir que no era necesario, pero al ver lo preocupada que estaba no pudo evitar asentir

Sakura le sonrió "ok" dijo y se levantó, Syaoran por alguna extraña razón agarró su mano antes de que ella se pudiera ir "que pasa?" Sakura le preguntó un poco sorprendida

Syaoran se le quedó viendo a su mano, no sabía porque había hecho eso... luego volteo a ver a Sakura y se le quedó viendo por unos momentos, algo lo estaba impulsando a olvidar todo y a todos y besarla... pero decidió controlarse... Syaoran sacudió su cabeza "Nada... duerme bien" le dijo

Sakura lo vio un poco raro pero asintió "tú también" le dijo y luego le dio un beso en la frente y se fue

Cuando Sakura cerró la puerta Syaoran se dejó caer en su cama y puso su brazo en su frente "Que me pasa?" se preguntó a si mismo

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Sakura sintió un millón de cosas cuando Syaoran le agarró la mano y cuando la vio de esa manera, su corazón había empezado a latir muy rápido

Fue y le dio las cobijas a los demás y después de darles las buenas noches se fue a lo que era su recámara temporal, cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella... de pronto se sintió algo sola y como si la recámara fuera extraña y se preguntó porque...

Y luego recordó que era porque los últimos días... o semanas, había estado durmiendo con Syaoran, Sakura suspiró y se fue a su cama

Cuando se acostó no pudo evitar pensar que ella y Syaoran parecían Romeo y Julieta... 'puro drama' pensó y se dispuso a dormir por primera vez en semanas... sin su pequeño lobo

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertarse fue Lien... y se le hizo algo raro que no hubiera nada de luz ya que según él ya era de mañana, se levantó lentamente sin despertar a Meiling y se asomó por la ventana... ahí se dio cuenta de que la razón por la no había luz era porque estaba completamente nublado y estaba lloviendo muy fuerte

"Eso si que es raro" murmuró

"Eso pensé" una voz le dijo

Lien giró rápidamente y vio a Sakura con un vaso de agua en la mano "Me asustaste! Que haces despierta tan temprano?" Lien le dijo en voz baja... no quería despertar a los demás

Sakura hizo la cabeza de lado "Son las 10 de la mañana"

Lien abrió mucho los ojos y volteó a ver el reloj de la pared "Tan tarde! Wiiii no fuimos a la escuela!" dijo felizmente y se puso a hacer un baile muy tonto

Sakura se rió en voz baja "Que haces despierto?" le preguntó después de unos momentos

"No sé... mi reloj interno me despertó... supongo... eso o mi dolor de cabeza" Lien dijo encogiéndose de hombros "tú?"

"Ah yo..." Sakura dijo y volteó a ver la puerta de Syaoran

"Oooh" Lien dijo en voz un poco burlona, Sakura se sonrojó pero no dijo nada "estabas preocupada por el lobito?" le preguntó con una sonrisa

Sakura se sonrojo aún mas "No... solo quería ver..."

Lien levantó su mano y sacudió su cabeza "florecita... a mi no me tienes que mentir es obvio que te importa Syaoran"

"claro que me importa es mi mejor amigo!" Sakura dijo... tan despistada como siempre

Lien vio al techo como diciendo 'porque a mi?' "no me refiero a eso... si no que te importa en sentido de mas que amigos... todos los vimos en el campamento... uuuuu" Lien le dijo empujándola un poquito con su codo

"No... no es eso..." Sakura dijo sonrojándose

"claro que si! Los vimos muy juntitos dormiditos" Lien dijo con una sonrisa abierta

Sakura siguió sonrojándose pero luego puso una cara triste

"Que? Que dije? Meiling me va a apegar si lloras!" Lien dijo preocupado

"No... no es nada" Sakura le dijo y sonrió un poco y luego se dirigió a su recámara

Lien no se trago su no es nada así que la siguió, cuando llegó a la recámara vio a Sakura sentada en su cama con una cara pensativa, se sentó a su lado y tomo una de sus manos "Vamos Saku, somos amigos, que pasa?"

Sakura sacudió su cabeza y se empezó a tallar los ojos "No... no te preocupes, no es nada"

Lien la vio con un poco de simpatía "si no es nada, porque quieres llorar?"

Sakura vio a Lien con una cara muy triste y de pronto se puso a llorar "Soy una mala persona!" exclamó y puso sus manos en su cara

Lien la vio confundido "Huh?" de todas las cosas que creyó que Sakura le iba a decir, esa fue la última que se le ocurrió

Sakura asintió e intentó secarse las lagrimas, pero éstas seguían saliendo "Si... Erica lo dijo..."

Lien hizo un sonido de frustración "Erica? Como puedes escuchar lo que esa..." Lien empezó a decir pero Sakura lo interrumpió

"No... escúchame... ella dijo que estaba jugando con dos personas... y es cierto... Kyu... el es mi novio y... Syaoran..." Sakura dijo aún llorando

Lien sacudió su cabeza y la abrazó "No Saku... no eres una mala persona... algo despistada y descuidada... pero no eres una mala persona, lo que pasa es que estas... bueno no sé si confundida es la palabra pero..." él siguió dándole palabras de aliento para que no se pusiera triste, pero se las estaba diciendo en voz baja

Desde la puerta Syaoran los estaba viendo, había escuchado ruidos y se había levantado a ver... al ver a Sakura así con Lien, sentía muchos celos y como que su estómago se revolvía 'pero Lien es novio de Mei' pensó, pero aún así no podía dejar de sentir celos

Syaoran pasó su mano por su cabello y suspiró, Sakura era sólo su amiga, se iba a tener que tatuar eso en su mano para que no se le olvidara

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Francia

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Kyu estaba... prácticamente aventando su ropa a la maleta... estaba considerando seriamente escapar de su casa, la puerta de su recámara se abrió y Kyu sin voltear dijo "crees que pueda conseguir un divorcio de hermana?"

Maaya se rió "no sé, no serías el primero en buscarlo", se acercó a él y miró como empacaba "te das cuenta de que tu ropa va a llegar toda arrugada?"

Kyu hizo un sonido con su garganta y se dejó caer en su cama "Porque va? En verdad no me molesta que vayas tú, pero ella..."

Maaya empezó a sacar ropa y a doblarla como Dios manda "es tu hermana" le dijo

"Desgraciadamente" Kyu murmuró

Maaya se rió "es solo por un tiempo y vas a ver que cuando ya no esté, la vas a extrañar"

Kyu hizo un sonido de 'si claro' "y cuánto tiempo van a estar?"

Maaya seguía doblando ropa "como dos o tres semanas"

Kyu se sentó en la cama "y que, me van a acompañar a la escuela y eso?"

Maaya se quedó pensando "no sé... Rei debe de saber bien que onda" de pronto se acordó de que Erica y Kyle estaban en la misma escuela y un destello de miedo pasó por sus ojos, lo cual Kyu notó

"que pasa?" le preguntó preocupado

Maaya lo vio confundido "nada, porque?"

Kyu agarró sus manos y la puso frente a él "tus ojos..."

Maaya hizo su cabeza de lado "que tienen?"

Kyu la miró fijamente "se pusieron raros por un momento"

Maaya sacudió su cabeza "estas loco" le dijo e intento regresar a arreglar la maleta pero Kyu no la soltó "Kyu tengo que reacomodar tu ropa... va a llegar toda arrugada"

"No importa" Kyu le dijo con una voz rara, Maaya lo vio confundida, no sabía que estaba pasando y sinceramente Kyu tampoco sabía, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que no quería dejarla ir

De pronto un sonido de que algo se había roto recorrió toda la casa espantándolos a los dos y Kyu jaló a Maaya causando que ambos cayeran en la cama, Maaya arriba de Kyu

Maaya cerró sus ojos por la caída pero cuando los abrió se sonrojo... Kyu la estaba mirando de una manera muy extraña y no estaba haciendo ningún intento de levantarse

"Kyu que..." Maaya empezó a decir pero Kyu la besó

Y un millón de cosas pasaron en ese momento... sonó que alguien gritaba, se abrió la puerta de la recámara y Maaya giró y se cayó de la cama de Kyu

"Ow, mala idea" Maaya murmuró

"Estas bien?" Kyu le preguntó preocupado sentándose para poder verla

Maaya asintió y luego volteó a ver a Rei que estaba en la puerta viéndolos de manera extraña, Kyu siguió su mirada y vio a Rei

"Que haces aquí?" Kyu le preguntó un poco enojado

Rei los seguía viendo raro "acaban de llamar de la aerolínea... cambiaron el vuelo para hoy y tenemos 3 horas para llegar al aeropuerto" les dijo y se fue corriendo a terminar de empacar

Maaya y Kyu se le quedaron viendo unos segundos a donde Rei había estado parada y luego se voltearon a ver, Maaya se sonrojó de nuevo y se paró rápidamente "Ay mi maleta!" exclamó y se fue corriendo

"Maaya espera!" Kyu gritó pero ella no le hizo caso... algo raro le estaba pasando... creía que todo eso lo había dejado atrás... y luego Sakura... tres semanas con Maaya y su hermana... esto se iba a poner interesante

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

De regreso a Tomoeda, Meiling y Tomoyo estaban haciendo algo de comer para todos... el plan era hacerle caldo de pollo a todos pero Lien estaba de caprichudo

"Quiero pizza!" Lien exclamó quitándole la cuchara a Meiling

"Que no!" Meiling le dijo por enésima vez

"Pero..." Lien hizo cara de perro triste

"Esto es mejor para cuando estas enfermo" Tomoyo le dijo sacando varios platos

Eriol se paró del sillón y tomó los platos que llevaba Tomoyo "Yo los acomodo" le dijo y le dio un beso, Tomoyo le sonrió y se regresó a la cocina

Sakura salió de su recámara, se acababa de bañar y se estaba secando el cabello "y Syaoran?" les preguntó viendo que Syaoran no estaba con ellos

"Esta hablando por teléfono" Meiling le dijo quitándole una vez más la cuchara a Lien

"Oh" Sakura dijo y se acercó al balcón sin saber que Syaoran estaba ahí hablando

"Y no te dijeron nada mas?" Sakura escuchó que Syaoran preguntaba... se iba a dar la vuelta para no estar de entrometida pero lo siguiente que escuchó la hizo detenerse

"No aún no le digo a Sakura" Syaoran dijo con un suspiro

'Hoe? Que no me ha dicho?' Sakura se preguntó

"No es importante" Syaoran dijo en el teléfono "Si madre... estamos bien... si yo también... seguro... ok... adiós" Syaoran colgó el teléfono, suspiró, abrió la puerta y se fue a la sala

Sakura se había escondido para que Syaoran no la viera y ahora lo estaba viendo desde lejos con una mirada confundida, que le estaba ocultando?

"Sakura? Ya vamos a comer!" Meiling gritó desde la cocina "No Lien nada de pizza!" volvió a gritar

Sakura sacudió su cabeza y se fue al comedor

"Mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela" Syaoran dijo

"Aw" Lien dijo con cara de tristeza

"Ya faltamos hoy" Syaoran le dijo como si fuera su hijo

"Si papá" Meiling le dijo en broma sentándose

Sakura se sentó en la mesa con una cara de confusión, estaba viendo hacia abajo

"Sakura que pasa?" Tomoyo le preguntó viendo que Sakura estaba algo distraída

"Hoe?" Sakura levantó la cara y vio a Tomoyo preocupada "Oh nada... estaba pensando en la escuela" ella le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

"Oh yo no quiero ir mañana" Lien exclamó y los demás se pusieron a hablar

Sakura volvió a ver para abajo sin notar que Syaoran la estaba viendo algo preocupado y triste

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Al día siguiente todos estaban en la escuela, Lien estaba medio enojado porque no tenía ganas de ir pero Meiling lo había forzado

"Lien quita la cara de pato" Meiling le dijo... Lien la vio feo y cruzó los brazos, se estaba portando como un niño chiquito, Meiling sonrió y le dio un beso... Lien la vio un poco sorprendido pero sonrió

"Tórtolos" Eriol murmuró

Lien lo volteó a ver "mira quien habla"

Eriol sonrió, Tomoyo estaba sentada con él y estaban abrazados

Syaoran solo sacudió su cabeza mientras sonreía, por lo menos ellos eran felices, luego volteó a ver a Sakura la cual estaba sentada con su cara en la mano y viendo hacia la ventana con una cara pensativa, él se levantó y se hincó a un lado de su banca "Saku?"

Sakura lo volteo a ver con una cara indiferente "Si?"

Syaoran la vio raro "te pasa algo?" le preguntó preocupado

Sakura lo seguía viendo con indiferencia "No... porque?"

"Esque..." Syaoran empezó a decir pero de pronto Sakura sonrió abiertamente y se paró de golpe

"Kyu!" exclamó y fue a la puerta que era donde Kyu estaba

Syaoran se paró y vio a Sakura abrazando a Kyu realmente confundido

Meiling de pronto se paró junto a él "Que le hiciste?" le preguntó algo enojada, nunca había visto a Sakura actuar así... mas que la vez que se habían peleado pero eso había sido hace mucho tiempo

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza "No sé" seguía viendo a Sakura y a Kyu los cuales estaban hablando felizmente, Kyu lo volteo a ver y Syaoran vio algo raro en sus ojos pero decidió no ponerle atención y se fue a sentar

Meiling se fue con Lien y cruzó sus brazos "ahora que les pasa?" se preguntó a si misma

Lien estaba viendo a Sakura y a Kyu "No estoy seguro" le dijo a Meiling, Kyu los volteo a ver y Lien volteó a ver a Meiling "pero las cosas se van a poner feas"

Meiling lo volteo a ver a asintió... Syaoran, Kyu, Kyle, Erica... estaba empezando a creer que estaban ,mejor en Hong Kong... a excepción por esos prometidos engreídos

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

"Cuando llegaste?" Sakura le preguntó a Kyu felizmente

"Ayer, te iba a hablar pero ya era muy tarde" Kyu le dijo 'aparte de que Rei y Maaya me estaban cuestionando' pensó

"Que bueno que ya regresaste" Sakura le dijo sinceramente 'ahora si me podré olvidar de él' pensó refiriéndose a Syaoran

"Y cómo les fue en el campamento?" Kyu le preguntó caminando con ella hacia su lugar

Sakura se rió sarcásticamente "horrible" le dijo sinceramente

Kyu la vio confundido "por?"

Y Sakura se puso a contarle lo que había pasado, dejando fuera, claro, lo de Syaoran

"Wow" Kyu dijo al final de la historia, si de algo estaba seguro era de que Erica y Kyle habían tenido mucho que ver en los accidentes de todos... tal vez era hora de ponerle un alto a esos dos, el problema era como hacerlo

En eso la puerta se abrió y entraron Kyle y Erica, Kyu y Sakura voltearon a verlos y los 4 se quedaron medio paralizados hasta que Erica sonrió abiertamente "Kyu! Que milagro, ya volviste, no te da gusto verlo Kyle?" le dijo volteando a ver a su hermano

Kyle estaba viendo fijamente a Kyu mientras él hacía lo mismo, Kyle de pronto se rió y asintió viendo malévolamente a Kyu "por supuesto, después de todo es mi mejor amigo" dijo remarcando "mejor amigo"

Kyu dio un paso para adelante pero Sakura puso su mano en el pecho de él y Kyu se detuvo "Seguro" Kyu dijo sarcásticamente y tomando la mano de Sakura se fueron a sentar

Kyu y Erica dejaron de sonreír en cuanto ellos se fueron y se fueron a sentar "Crees que haga algo?" Erica dijo preocupada

Kyle movió su cabeza de forma negativa "Sabe lo que está en juego" dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Desde lejos los demás habían visto todo

"No sienten que Kyu olvidó decirnos algo?" Lien les preguntó

Los demás asintieron "Pero no debemos meternos en su vida" Tomoyo le dijo

"A menos de que afecten a nuestros amigos" Meiling les dijo viendo a Sakura y luego a Syaoran

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Maaya y Rei estaban en el patio sentadas, habían decidido quedarse a esperar a Kyu afuera, al día siguiente ya entrarían como oyentes, Rei estaba preocupada por Maaya

"Segura que estas bien?" Rei le preguntó

Maaya asintió con una sonrisa "No te preocupes"

A pesar de lo que Kyu había hecho, no le guardaba resentimiento, eso era de lo que se trataba perdón, de perdonar y olvidar... aunque él nunca haya pedido perdón

Rei suspiró 'no sabes cuanto te necesito' pensó recordando al amor de su vida el cual estaba en un lugar muy lejano "que piensas hacer si los ves?"

Maaya se quedó callada "nada" le dijo seriamente

Rei la vio confundida, como que nada?

Maaya vio su mirada de confusión "no soy la misma persona Rei, tú lo sabes"

Rei asintió, eso era cierto, Maaya no era la misma pero ellos tampoco eran los mismos, es mas su hermano no era el mismo

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Después de aburrido día de clases, Kyu decidió hablar con Syaoran pero primero iba a presentarles a Sakura a su hermana y a Maaya... cada vez que pensaba en Maaya sentía un extraño dolor en su pecho, pero había decidido no ponerle atención

"Eh Syaoran" Kyu le dijo a Syaoran cuando estaban saliendo del salón, Sakura estaba hablando con Tomoyo así que no había problema

Syaoran iba caminando y al escuchar a Kyu sólo lo volteó a ver pero no le dijo nada

"Gracias por... ya sabes... Sakura" Kyu le dijo... Syaoran lo estaba viendo con algo de indiferencia, creía haber visto un destello de culpabilidad en los ojos de Kyu pero sólo había estado ahí por un segundo así que creyó habérselo imaginado, Syaoran sólo asintió y se fue, tal vez al rato hablaría con Sakura para ver porque estaba tan enojada con él

Kyu vio confundido a Syaoran el cual se estaba alejando... tal vez aún lo odiaba por estar con Sakura

"Listo?" Sakura le dijo tomando su mano

Kyu sonrió y asintió "Eh sólo una advertencia sobre mi hermana... esta loca" le dijo mientras caminaban

Sakura se rió "te comportas como todo un hermano"

"Es en serio!" Kyu le dijo con cara casi de asustado

Sakura sacudió su cabeza y siguieron caminando, Kyu preocupado porque su hermana fuera a decir una tontería y a la vez por Maaya, Sakura iba pensando en lo que había escuchado el día anterior, tal vez no era nada y ella toda enojada con el pobre de Syaoran

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Syaoran iba caminando en los pasillos de la escuela, iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no notó a todas las chicas que se le quedaban viendo con la boca abierta, él era uno de los chicos mas guapos e inalcanzable de la escuela... pero eso no le importaba a él, de hecho en ese instante él iba pensando en Sakura

No sabía si le había hecho algo, o si era por la llegada de Kyu o porque razón ella estaba tan indiferente con él... cuando regresaran al departamento iba a tratar de hablar con ella

"Sakura está enojada contigo"Meiling dijo apareciendo a su lado, lo había estado buscando para saber que estaba pasando

"Es una pregunta o una afirmación?" Syaoran le preguntó con una cara de cansancio

"La segunda" ella le dijo

Syaoran se encogió de hombros "No sé, según yo no le he hecho nada... pero eso es según yo"

Meiling se puso a pensar "No le has dicho nada?"

"Nada de que?" Syaoran preguntó deteniéndose y mirando a Meiling

Meiling se encogió de hombros "No sé... ya le dijiste lo de tu prometida?"

"Eso que tiene que ver?" Syaoran le dijo poniendo una cara rara

"Nada... pero de pronto me acordé de que según tú le ibas a decir" Meiling le dijo con mirada acusadora, cuanto tiempo iba a esperar Syaoran para decirle a Sakura que tal vez iba a tener que regresarse a Hong Kong?

"Estoy esperando un milagro" Syaoran le dijo viendo hacia el cielo, habían estado caminando tanto que sin darse cuenta ya se habían salido de la escuela y estaban por las canchas

"Todos lo hacemos no?" Meiling dijo con una cara un poco triste

"Hablando de... y tu novio?" Syaoran preguntó notando por primera vez que Lien no estaba por ningún lado

"Está en la biblioteca" Meiling dijo como si Lien siempre estuviera ahí

"Sabe leer?" Syaoran preguntó con cara de sorprendido, le encantaba molestar a Meiling

Meiling le pegó en el brazo "Lo hace hasta mejor que tú"

Syaoran se sobó su brazo y vio feo a Meiling "No deberías estar con él?"

"Decidí mejor venir a ver que le habías hecho a Saku... pero si ni tú sabes... espera, no le habrás dicho algo porque Kyu ya regresó?" Meiling le dijo con voz amenazadora

Syaoran vio confundido a Meiling "Qué le pude haber dicho?"

"No sé, cuando te pones celosos ni piensas" Meiling dijo recordando antiguos incidentes

Syaoran la vio feo pero no hizo nada por contradecirla, desgraciadamente era una verdad que todos (menos Sakura) sabían

"Entonces... dijiste algo?" Meiling le dijo aún con voz y mirada amenazadora

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza "no que yo recuerde"

Meiling hizo rodar sus ojos "Uy, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor"

Syaoran solo la vio feo... no había dicho o hecho nada malo... o si?

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Tomoyo estaba sentada con Eriol debajo de un árbol, estaban disfrutando del momento de privacidad, y no era que no les gustará estar con sus amigos, pero las cosas estaban tan locas que era raro encontrar un momento de tranquilidad

"Cuánto crees que dure?" Tomoyo preguntó

"Dure que?" Eriol le dijo, tenía los ojos cerrados y se había quitado los lentes para poder relajarse mejor

"La paz... si a esto se le puede llamar así" Tomoyo dijo

Eriol abrió los ojos y vio preocupado a Tomoyo "porqué dices eso?"

"Porque Sakura y Syaoran están peleados, o por lo menos Sakura no le habla a Syaoran, y luego con el regreso de Kyu..." Tomoyo le dijo viendo hacia el cielo con cara pensativa

"Crees que se vaya a desatar una tormenta?" Eriol preguntó

Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza "se desató desde la llegada de Erica, lo que me preocupa es que todos terminemos ahogados"

"O que Sakura y Syaoran terminen enterrándose en sus propios secretos" Eriol dijo con preocupación

"Yo sigo creyendo que Syaoran le debería de decir la verdad a Sakura, y no sólo de lo que siente si no de lo que está pasando en Hong Kong" Tomoyo dijo

"Pero no es nuestra decisión, es de él y no nos podemos meter por mas que queramos, al igual que no podemos obligarlos a decirnos que es lo que pasó, que hizo que cambiarán" Eriol dijo tranquilamente

"Me quedé pensando en lo que dijo Lien..." Tomoyo empezó a decir y volteó a ver a Eriol "y aunque sea demasiado... aunque no queramos creer que es eso... es bastante obvio" Eriol abrió la boca para decir algo pero ella no lo dejó "piénsalo un poco, lo que ella le dijo, de pronto Syaoran la sobreprotege mas que antes y Sakura de pronto esta muy nerviosa... es obvio"

Eriol suspiró "ya lo había pensado, y si, tienes mucha razón, con todo lo que hemos visto y escuchado, es la mas grande probabilidad... pero no debemos adelantar conclusiones... no hasta que ellos nos digan que esta pasando"

Tomoyo sólo asintió, pero la realidad, aunque no lo quisieran creer, era que Kyle le había intentado hacer algo a Sakura... algo que la había dejado marcada

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Kyu y Sakura iban agarrados de la mano, Kyu le estaba diciendo como era su hermana, Sakura sólo sonreía y sacudía su cabeza... no creía que Rei fuera tan cruel y... malvada, que era como él la estaba haciendo ver

"Bueno, es ahora o nunca" Kyu dijo tomando aire, Sakura solo sacudió su cabeza y volteo a ver hacia donde Kyu estaba viendo

Dos chicas estaban sentadas platicando y riéndose, una de ellas era obvio que era Rei, ya que era la viva imagen de Kyu pero con rasgos femeninos... la otra chica... no sabía quien era, pero era una chica muy bonita... pero Kyu nunca había mencionado a otra persona

"Rei, Maaya, quiero que conozcan a Sakura... mi novia" Kyu dijo una vez que habían llegado frente a ellas

Ambas chicas le sonrieron a Sakura, pero Sakura notó que una de ellas, la cual estaba suponiendo que era Maaya, la estaba viendo con algo de tristeza

"Ella es mi hermana" Kyu dijo señalando a Rei "y ella es... mi mejor amiga" Kyu dijo señalando a Maaya, Sakura se dio cuenta de que Kyu había dudado un poco y de que no estaba viendo a Maaya cuando la había presentado

"Es un gusto por fin conocerte" Rei dijo con una sonrisa amigable

"Lo mismo digo" Sakura dijo regresándole la sonrisa

"Si, Kyu no paraba de hablar de ti" Maaya dijo con tono amigable

"Casi le tuvimos que poner una cinta canela en la boca para que se callara" Rei dijo viendo a Kyu

Kyu hizo rodar sus ojos "Aquí tenemos a la exagerada y sus cuates"

"No, mis cuates están en mi casa" Rei dijo

Y así Kyu y Rei empezaron a pelear, por nada en realidad

Sakura y Maaya sólo loes estaban viendo con unas sonrisas

"Te hace preguntarte si en verdad son hermanos no?" Maaya le preguntó a Sakura

Sakura sacudió su cabeza " de hecho pelean igual que mi hermano y yo"

"Tienes un hermano?" Maaya preguntó un poco sorprendida

Sakura asintió "es mayor que yo y es una verdadera molestia... lo que me sorprende es que sean gemelos y que se lleven así"

Maaya vio confundida a Sakura "Porqué?"

"Tengo unos amigos que también son gemelos y no se llevan así" Sakura le dijo

"En serio?" Maaya preguntó sorprendida

Sakura asintió "me pregunto como estarán Shiri y Eizan"

"Que?" Maaya preguntó, había escuchado bien?

"Hoe? Ah es que hace mucho que no los veo" Sakura dijo un poco sorprendida por el cambio de actitud de Maaya

"Oh" tal vez había estado alucinando, o había escuchado mal porque no era posible que Sakura los conociera, sería demasiada coincidencia

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Erica iba caminando en los pasillos, estaba pensando en como aprovechar la llegada de Kyu para sus planes, Kyle se había salido de la escuela así que no estaba con ella, aparte se había molestado por la llegada de Kyu

"Si tan solo..." Erica empezó a decir pero en ese momento había pasado por una ventana y estaba viendo a Kyu con dos personas inesperadas "Conque vinieron con él" Erica dijo un poco molesta, Rei iba a ser un problema, con ese carácter ni ella ni Kyle la podían controlar pero Maaya era otra historia

Erica se quedó pensando mientras observaba como se reían y platicaban en ese momento se acordó de un pequeño detalle de Maaya 'ella estaba enamorada de Kyu, y él sentía algo por ella, estuvo vario tiempo allá con ella... tal vez...' Erica sonrió malévolamente, si hacía ciertos comentarios a una cierta cerecita 'con todo lo que le ha pasado, estoy segura de la mensa va a volver a intentar un suicidio'

Ah, porque a nadie le había dicho, ni a Kyle, pero el día que Sakura se había tomado las pastillas, ella había estado cerca y había esperado que nadie la encontrará 'pero el idiota de Kyu siempre arruina todo... pero esta vez me aseguraré de que no se meta'

Con ese pensamiento Erica fue hacía la puerta... Sakura se acababa de regresar a la escuela totalmente sola y eso le iba a dar la oportunidad de decirle unas pequeñas palabras

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

"Nos vemos al rato entonces" Sakura le dijo a Kyu, Maaya y Rei, habían quedado de reunirse en la casa de Kyu en la tarde porque Sakura tenía que hacer unas cosas

Los tres se despidieron aunque a Maaya se le había hecho raro que Kyu y Sakura no se besaran ni nada, parecía que eran solo amigos

Sakura se metió a la escuela y empezó a caminar directo a su locker, tenía que sacar unos libros y regresarlos a la biblioteca, cuando estaba llegando a su locker notó que Erica estaba recargada cerca de su locker, no tenía ganas de escuchar a Erica pero en verdad necesitaba regresar esos libros

"Hola Sakura" Erica le dijo como si nada

"Erica, en serio, no tengo tiempo de escucharte" Sakura le dijo abriendo su locker

"Oh no te preocupes, sólo quería ver como estaba Maaya, vi que estabas allá afuera con ella y con los demás" Erica le dijo en tono amigable

Sakura la vio raro "la conoces?"

Erica sonrió "claro que la conozco, es la enamorada de Kyu"

"Cómo que enamorada?" Sakura le preguntó cerrando lentamente su locker

Erica asintió "si, ella está enamorada de él y si no mal recuerdo el sentimiento es mutuo pero claro que Kyu ya te debió de haber dicho todo no? Con eso de que se fue a Francia y estuvo tanto tiempo allá, estoy segura de que por fin se van a dar las cosas entre los dos"

"Oh" Sakura dijo, por alguna razón eso no le estaba afectando tanto, después de todo... Syaoran...

"Aunque creo que se me hace mala onda que te haya utilizado para olvidarla" Erica dijo viendo al suelo

Sakura la vio feo "eso no es cierto"

Erica asintió "claro que si... es más te aseguro que anduvo contigo por despecho porque ella se separó de él hace mucho, entonces tú eras la mejor opción para poder olvidarla... es más ya que estamos aquí siendo sinceras... tengo que decirte que Kyu hizo todo un plan para separarte de Xiao Lang, por eso me acerqué a él, para hacerle un favor a Kyu... y resulta que todo funcionó a la perfección, tú terminaste siendo su novia y todo... pero claro él ya te contó todo" Erica estaba sonriendo

Sakura sacudió su cabeza "Eso es mentira, a Kyu le importo"

Erica la vio con la cara un poco inclinada hacia a un lado "Si en verdad le importas... porque no te contó esto desde el principio? Te aseguro que él nunca te dijo que por él fue que yo me acerqué a Xiao Lang y que por él fue que alejé a Xiao Lang de ti"

Sakura sentía ganas de llorar acaso todos le ocultaban cosas? "Porqué me dices esto?"

Erica se le acercó "porque quiero que te des cuenta de lo poco que vales, vales tan poco que ni Kyu ni Xiao Lang te quieren... solo te tienen lastima"

Sakura sacudió su cabeza y dejó caer los libros que había tenido en las manos y se fue corriendo, le iba a demostrar a Erica que estaba equivocada, Kyu estaba con ella porque la quería, no por lastima o despecho

Erica sólo sonrió mientras veía a Sakura correr

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Syaoran estaba arreglando el departamento, en la mañana se les había hecho tarde y nadie había levantado nada, así que eso lo dejaba con el trabajo de levantar cobijas y almohadas... y tres vasos que Lien había dejado por toda la sala

Mientras estaba levantando las cosas, seguía pensando en lo que le había podido hacer a Sakura, en menos de 24 horas Sakura ya no le hablaba y él no había hecho nada

Syaoran se había metido a su recámara a guardar las cosas cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse y cerrarse, él salió de su recámara y se dirigió a la sala, pero no había nadie

"Sakura?" él preguntó

"Estoy en la cocina" Sakura dijo desde la cocina

Syaoran entró a la cocina, y vio que Sakura estaba arreglando unas cosas en la alacena "creí que ibas a estar con Kyu" dijo recargándose en la entrada de la cocina

"Al rato voy a ir, ahorita pasé por unas cosas que ya no tenemos" Sakura le dijo sin voltear a verlo

"Ok... que pasa?" Syaoran le preguntó, ya no quería que lo ignorara

Sakura lo volteo a ver "que pasa de que?"

"Desde ayer me estas ignorando y no sé si te hice algo o que" Syaoran le dijo

Sakura sacudió su cabeza "no es nada" le dijo y siguió guardando cosas mientras pensaba en lo que Erica había dicho

Syaoran se paró a su lado "si no es nada porque estas así conmigo?"

Sakura suspiró, en verdad no era nada... no pensaba creerle a Erica, ya bastante daño le había hecho en el pasado como para creerle, aparte si Syaoran no le había dicho lo de la llamada de seguro él tenía una razón no?

Sakura volteo a verlo con una sonrisa, una sonrisa genuina "en serio no es nada, ya sabes a veces estoy en otras cosas y me distraigo"

"A veces?" Syaoran le preguntó levantando una ceja y en voz sarcástica

Sakura le sacó la lengua "si, a veces"

Syaoran sonrió, aún pensaba que Sakura traía algo pero era mejor dejarlo así, si era grave ella ya le hubiera dicho

"Oh, tengo que irme" Sakura le dijo guardando las últimas cosas y saliendo de la cocina

"Creía que te ibas hasta al rato" Syaoran le dijo levantando otro vaso 'de seguro es de Lien'

"Si pero tengo que hablar con Kyu sobre algo y quiero regresar temprano" Sakura le dijo agarrando una sudadera

"Eso es mío" Syaoran le dijo levantando otro vaso 'cuantos vasos puede usar Lien?'

"No la vas a usar" Sakura dijo poniéndosela

"Si la manchas la lavas porque la acabo de lavar" Syaoran le dijo en tono amenazador

Sakura le sacó la lengua y se fue a la puerta

"Vete con cuidado" Syaoran le dijo cuando ya casi había cerrado la puerta, Sakura lo vio raro, nunca le decía eso, pero aún así asintió y luego cerró la puerta, Syaoran se dejó caer en el sillón y puso su cabeza en sus manos, tenía en terrible presentimiento y sus mareos no mejoraban las cosas

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Rei estaba arreglando el departamento, estaba lleno de polvo "que nunca limpiabas?" le preguntó a Kyu el cuál acababa de entrar a la sala

Kyu hizo rodar sus ojos "claro! Lo hacía con mi mente desde Francia" le dijo sarcásticamente

Rei le aventó un cojín el cual Kyu atrapó y se lo volvió a aventar, Rei se lo iba a volver a aventar pero en ese momento Maaya salió de una recámara "no empiecen" les dijo y empezó a jalar una maleta

"Deja te ayudo" Kyu dijo al ver que Maaya se estaba peleando con la maleta, vio feo a Rei la cual le hizo una cara y luego ayudó a Maaya con la maleta

Rei sacudió su cabeza y se sentó en el sillón y como a los dos segundos se levantó de golpe "Ay me llené de polvo!"

Kyu hizo rodar sus ojos y al dejar caer la maleta la puerta se cerró un poco, estaba casi emparejada "Que traes aquí? Piedras?" le preguntó a Maaya la cual estaba arreglando la cama

"Mi ropa y zapatos" Maaya le dijo sin voltear

Kyu se sentó en la cama y Maaya lo aventó un poco "la estoy tendiendo!" le dijo y se sentó a su lado

Kyu le agarró la mano para que no lo volviera a aventar, pero en vez de soltarla se le quedó viendo a los ojos y luego bajo la mirada

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Mientras afuera, Sakura estaba a punto de tocar el timbre cuando Rei abrió la puerta y empezó a jalar una bolsa

"Sakura! Llegas temprano" le dijo mientras se peleaba con la bolsa

"Si, tengo que hablar con Kyu de unas cosas" Sakura le dijo viéndola raro, se veía muy graciosa peleando con la bolsa "quieres que te ayude?" le preguntó algo insegura

"Oh no, no te preocupes, es solo que el menso de mi hermano tiene mas basura de lo que creía, mira mi hermano está ayudando a Maaya, están en la segunda puerta de la izquierda, ve y siéntete en tu casa y por favor dile a mi hermano que mañana él saca la demás basura" le dijo y se siguió peleando con la bolsa

Sakura asintió y se metió a la casa y después de buscar y encontrar la puerta se dirigió a ella

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Kyu estaba agarrando la mano de Maaya y la estaba como que "analizando" pero en verdad hacía eso para no ver a Maaya, y aunque no la veía sentía mariposas en todo su ser y estaba realmente nervioso

"Kyu, creo que debemos salir" Maaya le dijo con voz nerviosa, estaba igual de nerviosa que él, y el hecho de que el estaba agarrando su mano no mejoraba la situación

Kyu solo asintió y ambos se levantaron Maaya empezó a caminar pero Kyu se quedó en donde estaba, como aún tenía la mano de Maaya en la suya, ella no se pudo alejar mucho

"Kyu?" Maaya preguntó confundida

Kyu levantó la cara y sin aviso jalo a Maaya hacia él y la besó

Maaya no sabía que pasaba, no entendía nada, pero de pronto se encontró a si misma besando también a Kyu

Kyu puso sus manos en su cintura mientras que ella las ponía en su cuello, olvidaron donde estaban, quien estaba afuera del cuarto y olvidaron que Kyu tenía novia, solo se concentraron en si mismos y en los sentimientos que habían estado peleando por años, nada parecía importarles, solo el hecho de que estaban en los brazos del otro

De pronto la puerta se abrió y ambos se separaron, en la puerta estaba Sakura, Kyu decidió que era momento de decirle a Sakura la verdad

"Sakura? Creo que debemos de hablar" Kyu dijo con remordimiento en su voz mientras Sakura veía confundida a Kyu y a Maaya

'lo que dijo Erica es verdad' fue lo único que le pasó por la mente y sin decir nada se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo

"Sakura!" Kyu gritó pero ella ya se había ido, tal vez lo mejor era ir a buscarla pero él sintió que lo mejor era dejarla sola 'en verdad lo siento Sakura' pensó mientras veía con una cara triste a Maaya la cual estaba a punto de llorar, la cara de Sakura al verlos, era la misma que ella había puesto cuando Kyu había preferido a Erica, se había sentido traicionada y estaba segura de que Sakura se sentía así y nunca creyó que ella misma iba a ser la causa del sufrimiento de otra persona

Y menos de una persona que no se merecía nada de lo que le estaba pasando

''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''

Bueno todo esto dará paso a la tan prometida escena SS, solo que tenemos que escribirla y todo, bueno mil gracias por todo el apoyo que nos han dado y todo eso

Bueno sólo una ÚLTIMA NOTA, a veces no podemos actualizar porque nos pasan cosas inesperadas y en vdd esperamos que nos logren entender, nosotros no nos sentimos muy contentos dejándolos esperando pero no podemos luego hacer nada, así que solo les pedimos paciencia porfa...

Y bueno esperamos verlos pronto y recuerden mandar reviews! Bye!


	26. Pon tus brazos a mi alrededor

Hola!!!!!!!!!! Si somos nosotros, no estábamos muertos jejejejeje aunque muchos nos van a querer matar pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca no???

Bueno Liz por fin tiene un poco de tiempo libre ahora que su bb tiene 6 meses asi que se tomó un tiempo para escribir y yo ando de vacaciones asi que tmb me tomé un rato para escribir

Gracias por toooooooooooooooooodos sus reviews, sabemos que han pasado años, pero esperamos que les siga gustando esta historia y sobre todo este capitulo que nos tomo algo de tiempo de publicar

Bueno ya saben que no dejan agradecer pero a todos nuestros lectores les queremos decir que los extrañábamos y que esperamos que aun sigan con nosotros

Bueno sin más por el momento les dejamos este capítulo y esperamos que lo disfruten

" " Estoy hablando!

' ' Estoy pensando!

( ) El autor nos comparte sus pensamientos

"-"-"-" Cambio de lugar o escena

Es difícil ser mejores amigos

Capitulo 26 "Pon tus brazos a mi alrededor"

Sakura salió corriendo del departamento de Kyu, estaba llorando y sentía que no tenia fuerzas de nada… a pesar de que no estaba enamorada de Kyu, una traición era una traición y todo lo que Erica le había dicho le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza, si Kyu que era su novio no la quería, porque Syaoran la iba a querer???

Sakura llego al parque y se dejo caer abajo de un árbol, puso sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas y ocultó su cabeza entre sus piernas y lloró con todo su corazón, no quería ir al departamento porque no quería ver a Syaoran, no quería ver a nadie, sentía que todo lo que le había dicho Erica era verdad, no valía nada… sólo quería ver a Touya… por lo menos sabía que él y su papá si la querían

'Mamá en verdad desearía que estuvieras aquí conmigo' pensó tristemente mientras una ligera brisa la rodeaba

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Syaoran estaba acostado en la sala, estaba pensando en como decirle a Sakura que era muy posible que tuviera que regresar a Hong Kong… y que si regresaba sería con una esposa, en eso sonó el teléfono y Syaoran pensando que podría ser su mamá se levantó desganado

"Si ya voy" Syaoran dijo de mala gana antes de levantar el teléfono "Bueno?" dijo Syaoran desganado

"Eh… Syaoran?" dijo una voz masculina desde el otro lado del teléfono

"Si… quien habla?" Syaoran dijo apagando la tele

"Soy Kyu… está Sakura por ahí?" le dijo con un poco de vergüenza

"No… que no estaba contigo?" Syaoran le preguntó preocupado… que no Sakura había dicho que iba a ir a casa de Kyu? Que tal que Kyle se la había encontrado?

Kyu suspiro desde el otro lado del teléfono "Si… estaba aquí pero pasó algo y salió corriendo y… bueno necesito hablar con ella, creí que para ahora ya estaría ahí contigo" le dijo preocupado tanto por Sakura como por lo que Syaoran le iba a decir cuando se enterará de lo que había pasado

"Que pasó???" Syaoran preguntó empezando a enojarse, si Kyu le había hecho daño… "no sabes que? Mejor luego me dices… hace cuanto que se fue?"

"Como 1 hora… mira Syaoran yo…" Kyu empezó a decir pero Syaoran lo interrumpió

"No, no quiero saber nada ahorita, tengo que buscar a Sakura" le dijo y colgó el teléfono y se puso sus zapatos lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo del departamento, iba a empezar a llover… y Kyle podría estar acechando a Sakura, se juró a si mismo que no le iba a pasar nada a Sakura y planeaba cumplir su juramento

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Maaya estaba llorando y Rei la estaba consolando

"Es que no viste su cara!!!" Maaya le estaba diciendo a Rei entre sollozos "yo sé lo que sintió!"

Rei nadamás la estaba abrazando "Maaya no es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie… bueno de mi tonto hermano si lo es por no hacer las cosas bien… pero no es tu culpa que lo que sentían les haya ganado"

Maaya sacudió su cabeza "si es mi culpa, nunca debí dejarme llevar, yo sé lo que es eso… que te cambien por otra, que te rompan el corazón… no es justo para Sakura, ella es una buena persona"

Rei sacudió su cabeza "Maaya llevas años peleando lo que sientes por mi hermano, era lógico que un día no ibas a poder más" le dijo tratando de calmarla, Maaya había llegado a su recámara mientras ella guardaba sus cosas y se había puesto a llorar y a hablar incoherencias hasta que Rei la calmó y entonces le contó lo de Sakura

"No Rei, no debí dejarme llevar… Sakura no se lo merece y Kyu no me quiere, nadamás es porque no estaba Sakura allá… yo lo sé!" Maaya dijo con tristeza

Rei sacudió la cabeza "No…" empezó a decir pero entonces levantó la mirada y vio a Kyu en la puerta de su recámara viendo con tristeza a Maaya

Maaya también levantó la mirada y vio a Kyu, se levantó de la cama de Rei y salió de la recámara con Kyu detrás de ella

"Maaya… yo" Kyu le intento decir pero Maaya lo detuvo

"No, no me lo digas, ya sé que fue un error" Maaya le dijo con tristeza y se encerró en su recámara

Kyu le tocó la puerta "Maaya abre por favor…" le dijo pero Maaya no abrió la puerta "tenemos que hablar…" le empezó a rogar, siempre tenia que regarla "Maaya, por favor" le dije poniendo la cabeza en la puerta de Maaya… porque tenía que ser tan difícil el amor???

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Lien, Meiling, Tomoyo y Eriol estaban en la casa de Tomoyo hablando… el tema? Sakura y Syaoran

"Es que no pueden llevar esto toda la vida" Meiling les dijo ya medio enojada, le daban ganas de patear a Syaoran por todo lo que le estaba ocultando

Eriol asintió "lo sabemos pero con forzarlos a hablar no vamos a ganar nada" le dijo tratando de calmarla, Tomoyo también asintió

"Eriol tiene razón" le dijo a Meiling tratando de que dejara de caminar de un lado a otro, todos estaba muy nerviosos por lo que estaba pasando

"Yo digo que vayamos con Kyle y Erica y les pongamos un alto" Lien les dijo

"y que les vamos a decir 'oigan sabemos lo que han hecho y queremos que se vayan de aquí' si eso va a funcionar" Eriol le dijo sarcásticamente

"Porque no nos tienen confianza?" Meiling preguntó con tristeza "llevamos años juntos, deben saber que pueden contar con nosotros" les dijo sentándose junto a Lien

Lien la abrazó y le dio un bezo en la frente

"No creo que sea cuestión de confianza…" Tomoyo empezó a decir pero su celular empezó a sonar "Bueno?" Tomoyo dijo

"Tomoyo, no esta Sakura contigo?" Syaoran preguntó mientras corría en la calle… tal vez Sakura había ido con Tomoyo para desahogarse

Tomoyo se les quedó viendo a sus amigos "No… pasa algo?" le preguntó a Syaoran preocupada

El corazón de Syaoran se aceleró al oír el no de Tomoyo 'donde estas Sakura?' pensó con preocupación y algo de miedo… recordaba con claridad el día en que Kyle había atacado a Sakura

"Sakura salió corriendo del departamento de Kyu y no sé donde esta" Syaoran le dijo deteniéndose a tomar aire y a pensar un poco mejor

Tomoyo sintió tristeza por su amiga, se imaginaba lo que había pasado, había visto desde lejos cuando Kyu había presentado a Sakura y había visto las miradas de Maaya y Kyu "cálmate Syaoran te ayudaremos a buscarla" le dijo, los demás la vieron preocupados, ahora que había pasado?

Syaoran asintió "Ok… iré al parque, uds vayan a la escuela y a su casa, tal vez este ahí" le dijo

Tomoyo asintió "trata de calmarte, la encontraremos" le dijo y ambos colgaron

"Que pasa?" Meiling preguntó angustiada

Tomoyo les empezó a pasar sus abrigos "Sakura no aparece, tenemos que ayudar a Syaoran a buscarla"

Todos se apresuraron a ponerse sus abrigos y salieron de la casa de Tomoyo "Eriol y yo iremos a la escuela" Tomoyo dijo

Lien asintió "nosotros iremos a su casa" le dijo

"Si la encuentran, primero llamen a Syaoran y luego a nosotros" Eriol les dijo

Lien y Meiling asintieron y caminaron en dirección contraria a la que Eriol y Tomoyo se habían ido

"Espero que este bien" Tomoyo le dijo a Eriol

Eriol la abrazó "Espero que Syaoran la encuentre" le dijo, Tomoyo asintió 'mejor él que otra persona' Eriol pensó

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Sakura sentía las gotas de lluvia que empezaban a caer, pero no le importaba, sabía que acababa de salir de un resfriado, pero en verdad no le importaba 'tal vez si ya no estoy en este mundo, ya no sentiré dolor' pensó tristemente

Había pasado un rato desde que había dejado de llorar, parecía que su cuerpo ya no tenía más lágrimas que derramar, solo sentía un gran vacio, y oía la voz de Erica que en tono de burla le decía que nadie la quería y que no valía nada

'Syaoran me oculta cosas… Kyu me engaña' no sabía que le importaba más y la verdad no sabía porque le dolía tanto… porque ella había estado con Syaoran… pero la voz de Erica la estaba persiguiendo, era como un susurro en su cabeza que le repetía una y otra vez el plan de Kyu… se imaginaba a Syaoran abrazando tiernamente a Erica y besándola con amor y diciéndole que la amaba

Nunca se había puesto a imaginar la relación de Erica y Syaoran… pero ahora parecía que la había vivido con ellos… y le dolía, le dolía mucho

Syaoran estaba empapado, mareado y a punto de hiperventilarse… no encontraba a Sakura y tenía miedo de que algo le hubiera pasado…

Parecía que llevaba una eternidad buscándola, tenia ganas de asesinar a Kyu, pero eso lo dejaría para mas tarde, de pronto a lo lejos vio una pequeña sombra debajo de un árbol, la sombra temblaba… ya fuera de frío o de que estaba llorando 'por favor que sea Sakura' pensó con desesperación y se acercó lentamente a la sombra

Sakura escuchó pasos, pero no le importó, ni siquiera levantó la cabeza par asegurarse de que no fuera un pervertido… o Kyle, ya nada le importaba

"Sakura?" Syaoran preguntó dudosamente

Sakura al oír la voz, levantó la cabeza de golpe, era la persona que mas deseaba ver… y a la que menos quería ver en ese momento

Syaoran sintió que el peso del mundo se le iba de los hombros al ver que si era Sakura… pero a la vez sintió tristeza al verle esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba, llenos de dolor y rojos por el tiempo que habían estado derramando lágrimas

Sakura sacudió su cabeza e intentó parase para alejarse de Syaoran pero tanto tiempo en la misma posición y bajo la lluvia helada, habían hecho que sus piernas se entumieran, se intentó levantar y casi se caía pero Syaoran la había agarrado

"Tranquila, te tengo" Syaoran le dijo abrazándola

Sakura sacudió su cabeza, lo que Erica había dicho le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza "No, déjame, me quiero ir" Sakura le dijo una vez más llorando

Syaoran sintió que le enterraban algo en el corazón al escuchar que Sakura le decía eso, pero algo le estaba diciendo que no la soltara o la iba a perder, así que no la soltó

"Sakura soy yo, por favor, cálmate" Syaoran le dijo abrazándola más fuerte

Sakura sacudió la cabeza con más fuerza intentó que Syaoran la soltara "No, déjame, me quiero ir!!! No quiero que me toques, déjame" dijo peleando contra Syaoran para que la dejara ir

Syaoran sacudió la cabeza y la abrazó fuertemente "no, no te voy a dejar ir, nunca te dejaré ir" le dijo

Sakura siguió peleando pero con menos fuerza, hasta que sus piernas desistieron y empezó a resbalar por el árbol lentamente junto con Syaoran, ya sentados en el suelo ella puso su cabeza en el pecho de Syaoran "porque? Porque no me dejar ir, yo no te importo, a nadie le importo" le susurró

Syaoran la abrazó fuertemente, porque decía eso? No sonaba como la Sakura que él conocía "quién te dijo eso?" le preguntó, Sakura sólo levantó su cabeza y lo vio con tristeza

Syaoran se le quedo viendo unos momentos y luego la abrazó fuertemente "Sakura no lo entiendes? Eres mi mundo! No sabría que hacer si tu no estuvieras conmigo, eres lo que me anima en las mañanas y lo que me ayuda a seguir adelante, eres todo para mi" le dijo con sinceridad

Sakura se sorprendió por las palabras de Syaoran pero la voz de Erica seguía ahí "No Syaoran… yo no…" Sakura empezó a decir pero Syaoran la interrumpió

"Sakura entiende que sin ti no vivo… yo… yo te…" Syaoran empezó a decir… pero no sabía si decirlo… lo que estaba pasando, el peligro, el cambio

Sakura se le quedo viendo 'será posible?' se preguntó, sería posible que Syaoran la amara como ella a él… era algo tan irreal y tan lógico a la vez, los años juntos, los besos, la amistad tan fuerte que tenían… era posible

Syaoran se le quedo viendo y al no saber que hacer, tomó su cara y la besó tiernamente, Sakura no sabía si responder, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero se encontró a si misma abrazando a Syaoran y dejando que él la confortara y le hiciera olvidar todo lo que había pasado

Tal vez… sólo tal vez, podrían intentar ser feliz juntos a pesar de las adversidades que presentaba el presente y el futuro

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Kyle estaba sentado junto a su ventana, estaba pensando en como tener a Sakura en un lugar solo 'solo necesito un ratito para tenerla de por vida' pensó, mientras más pensaba en Sakura y en lo inocente que era más la deseaba… era raro pero deseaba ser el que le quitara esa mirada inocente, ya lo había logrado una vez, lo podía volver a hacer

Erica entró a su cuarto y se sentó en su cama "sigues planeando?" le preguntó mientras se veía las uñas

Kyle no la volteo a ver ni nada "como fue con Maaya?" le preguntó "yo lo terminé pero tu lo iniciaste" le dijo volteándola a ver

Erica se rio y se acostó en la cama de Kyle "fue fácil de hecho… Kyu lo hizo fácil al hacer todo lo que yo le decía… hasta que le gustó y nunca arregló las cosas, esa lo perdonó así nadamás" le dijo "porque la pregunta?"

Kyle se encogió de hombros "Estos dos son mas fuertes de lo había pensado" le dijo, habían hecho y desecho y siempre regresaban al mismo lugar

Erica se levantó de la cama "eso es porque no les hemos dado por donde más les duele… hoy lo hice con la florecita… tenemos que darles por todos lados"

Kyle la vio interesado "Osea?"

Erica sonrió malévolamente "sus amigos" le dijo simplemente

Kyle sonrió… tenía toda la razón, si dañaban a sus amigos, era un punto más a su favor y ya tenía a su primer victima en mente 'Cuídate nena, porque tu serás la primera' pensó y vio en su mente a una chica peinada de colitas y con ojos como que rojos 'veremos que tan fierecilla puedes ser'

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Syaoran y Sakura por fin habían llegado a su departamento, Sakura aún estaba sacada de onda pero Syaoran la había logrado entrar un poco en razón

Syaoran le había marcado a Tomoyo para decirle que Sakura ya estaba con él así que ya no tenía que preocuparse, a los 5 minutos Meiling le había marcado para decirle que ahora si les iban a tener que hablar con la verdad, que ya había estado bueno de mentiras

Syaoran sabía que les tenían que decir la verdad pero también sabía que Sakura se iba a oponer a decirles lo que había pasado

Syaoran había sentado a Sakura en su cama y le estaba pasando una pijama cuando Sakura lo tomó de la mano y lo vio fijamente a los ojos "como supiste?" Sakura le preguntó

Syaoran la vio confundido "como supe que?"

"Donde encontrarme" Sakura le dijo, se había estado preguntando eso desde que había visto a Syaoran en el parque

Syaoran se sentó junto a ella "No sé… siempre lo sé" le dijo simplemente y se iba a parar pero Sakura lo jaló de nuevo hacia la cama, Syaoran la vio confundido

Sakura recorrió su cara con su mano y se detuvo en sus labios "porque?" le preguntó simplemente, Syaoran no entendía nada de lo que Sakura estaba haciendo y mucho menos entendió cuando Sakura lo besó

'Esto si es nuevo' Syaoran pensó, Sakura lo estaba besado como si pensara que en cualquier momento pudiera desaparecer, como si eso fuera un sueño, de pronto Syaoran entendió que lo estaba haciendo era por lo que había pasado con Kyu e interrumpió el beso "Sakura… esto no esta bien, estas confundida… y yo también la regué, ahorita estas muy vulnerable"

Sakura lo vio con tristeza "no me quieres?"

Syaoran le dio un beso en la frente "mas de lo que te imaginas, pero ahorita quiero que pienses bien las cosas, no me voy a ir a ningún lado" 'espero' pensó

Sakura lo vio con tristeza pero vio que tenía razón, asintió y se fue a cambiar al baño mientras Syaoran iba a su recámara a cambiarse

Cuando Syaoran se estaba cambiando el mundo se le movió bruscamente y se recargó en la puerta de su clóset para no caerse 'mala idea mojarme' pensó, Sakura entró a su recámara y lo vio todo pálido

"Syao" le dijo asustada y lo agarró por la cintura "vamos siéntate" le dijo y lo dirigió a su cama

Syaoran estaba tan débil que dejó que Sakura hiciera lo que quisiera con él, Sakura lo acostó en su cama y le puso la mano en la frente "no tienes fiebre" le dijo y luego recordó que Syaoran se había estado mareando y desmayando muy seguido, cada vez más seguido "Syao esto no es normal, le hablaré a tu mamá" y se dispuso a ir al teléfono pero Syaoran la detuvo

"No es nada" le dijo, era un pretexto demasiado viejo pero de por si su mamá estaba con problemas con el Clan para darle todavía otro problema

"Eso sigues diciendo pero cada vez te mareas mas seguido" Sakura le dijo algo enojada, y él se quejaba de que a ella no le gustaba que la ayudaran

Syaoran se sentó en su cama "iremos al doctor lo prometo" le dijo "tal vez es solo deshidratación o el cambio de clima" dijo sin preocupación

Sakura lo vio un poco feo "me juras que iremos al doctor?" Syaoran asintió "Ok" le dijo y se acostó en la cama de Syaoran

"Que haces?" Syaoran le preguntó confundido, no iba a hacer lo que creía que iba a hacer verdad?

"Me acomodo, te tengo que cuidar" le dijo y se tapó con las cobijas de Syaoran

Syaoran suspiró no tenía fuerza para discutir con Sakura, se acostó junto a ella y Sakura lo volteo a ver, por primera vez empezaba a notar que los ojos de Syaoran brillaban cuando ella estaba cerca "Que?" le preguntó Syaoran

Sakura se rió un poco "Tú me cuidas y yo hago lo mismo por ti" le dijo

Syaoran suspiró y la abrazó "mi vida sería muy aburrida si no fuera así" le dijo

"Gracias" Sakura le dijo con sinceridad

"De que?" Syaoran le preguntó susurrando

Sakura se encogió de hombros "por hacerme ver que valgo"

Syaoran le dio medio beso en la boca "para mi lo vales todo" le dijo y se durmió

Sakura lo vio por unos minutos más y antes de dormir le dijo "te amo lobito" pero Syaoran ya estaba dormido así que no la había escuchado "te amo aunque no sientas lo mismo"

Y si en ese momento Sakura pudiera ver la mente de Syaoran vería que sus sueños estaban llenos de ella y del futuro que él deseaba construir con ella

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

"Eres un verdadero tonto lo sabias?" Rei dijo entrando a la recámara de Kyu

Kyu nadamás la vio feo, estaba acostado en su cama pensando en como arreglar las cosas

Rei sacudió su cabeza "te dije que no le dieras ilusiones a Maaya si seguís con Sakura y mira ahora lo que causaste"

Kyu se paró de su cama "crees que no lo sé??? Me siento horrible por lo que pasó"

Rei lo vio feo "No vuelvas a hacerle esto a Maaya, Kyu, no se lo merece, le bajas la luna el sol y las estrellas y siempre le rompes el corazón"

Kyu la vio extrañado "de que hablas?"

"De cuando Erica entró a nuestra escuela, dejaste a Maaya sin pensarlo dos veces" Rei le dijo, nadamás de recordar lo que Kyu le había hecho a Maaya años atrás le daban ganas de golpear a su hermano " y lo peor es que te fuiste sin siquiera pedirle perdón" le dio antes de levantarse y salir de la recámara

'Así que de eso se trata' Kyu pensó tristemente, nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso, Maaya lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos ahora que habían estado en Francia 'pero se sentía culpable de nuestro compromiso' pensó 'tengo que hablar con ella' pensó y se dirigió a su ventana

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Meiling y Lien estaban acostados en la cama de Meiling, Lien estaba jugando con su cabello mientras ella pensaba "deja de preocuparte" Lien le dijo

Meiling no le hizo mucho caso "estoy loca o Kyle y Erica nos acechan?" le preguntó aún pensativa

Lien suspiro "estas loca" Meiling lo vio feo "bueno, no tan loca, pero yo los veo mas concentrados en Syaoran y Sakura" le dijo aún jugando con su cabello

Meiling se sentó "Kyu no nos ha dicho todo verdad?"

"Todo de que?" Lien le pregunto estirándose antes de levantarse, en verdad el campamento lo había cansado de más

"Su pasado con Erica… todo eso" Meiling le dijo

"Y para que quieres saberlo, nos dijo lo básico" Lien le dijo sentándose

"No… creo que no nos contó todo… algo me dice que no nos dijo algo importante" Meiling le dijo y se empezó a poner los zapatos

"Mei… en serio, mejor nos concentramos en averiguar lo que les pasa a Sakura y Syaoran" Lien le dijo tratando de que no lo hiciera levantarse

"Todo tiene que ver Lien, Kyle le hizo algo a Sakura, y Kyu puede que sepa que fue" Meiling le dijo y fue a hablar con Tomoyo y Eriol

Lien se dejó caer en la cama, cuando se le metía en la cabeza a Meiling, no había poder humano que la hiciera cambiar de opinión, se dio por vencido y fue tras de Meiling, mejor la ayudaba

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Maaya estaba sentada al pie de su cama, aún tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, no podía olvidar la cara de Sakura, le traía demasiados recuerdos, demasiado dolor, en ese momento escuchó algo afuera de su ventana… lo cual no podía ser porque estaban en un 3 piso y no tenía balcón, escuchaba que algo golpeaba su ventana

Algo extrañada se acercó a su ventana y abrió un poco la cortina, lo que vio casi la hizo gritar y abrió rápidamente la ventana "Kyu que haces???" Le dijo asustada

Kyu estaba semi colgado de la ventana de Maaya, había decidido que ya que no abría la puerta, tendría que abrirle la ventana "tenemos que hablar" Kyu le dijo viendo para abajo

"Estas loco, te puedes caer" Maaya dijo con miedo, un paso en falso y… "regresa a tu ventana, luego hablamos" le dijo tratando de que Kyu no se acercará mas a su ventana, era demasiado peligroso

Kyu sacudió su cabeza "No, tenemos que hablar ahora" le dijo y una mano se le soltó

"Kyu!!!" Maaya gritó, Kyu volvió a agarrarse de la ventana 'esta loco' ella pensó "esta bien hablamos ahora pero metete a tu recámara"

Kyu volvió a sacudir su cabeza "No, eres capaz de no abrirme"

Maaya en verdad tenia miedo de que Kyu se cayera "Ok, pásate con cuidado pero ya" le dijo 'antes de que te caigas' pensó desesperadamente

Kyu se impulsó a la ventana de Maaya y se resbaló, a Maaya casi se le sale el corazón pero Kyu había logrado meterse a su recámara, en cuanto entró Maaya le dio un golpe fuerte en la cabeza

"Ou porque hiciste eso?" Kyu le preguntó sobándose la cabeza

"Por tonto, te pudiste haber matado!!" Maaya le dijo aún golpeándolo

Kyu le logro tomar las manos "ya perdón" le dijo, Maaya aún lo veía feo "por todo" Kyu le dijo bajando la mirada

Maaya se le quedo viendo, perdón por casi matarse o por… "esta bien" le dijo y se soltó

Kyu sacudió su cabeza "no, no esta bien, te hice daño y hasta ahorita no me di cuenta… quiero pedirte perdón por todo… y quiero que empecemos de nuevo" le dijo con sinceridad

Maaya se le quedó viendo unos segundos "Sakura…" empezó a decir pero Kyu la interrumpió

"Arreglaré todo con ella, además… ella ya estaba tomada desde hace mucho" Kyu le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Maaya se le quedó viendo extrañada pero Kyu no le dijo nada más 'solo espero que Syaoran no me mate' Kyu pensó

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

"Bienvenidos a la ciudad de Tomoeda… el clima es de…" una voz decía en el altavoz de un avión

"Uuu que bien, hemos llegado" un chico dijo quitándose las gafas que traía puestas, la chica de alado se empezó a quitar el cinturón y tenía una cara melancólica "vamos anímate, hemos planeado esto por años" el muchacho le dijo

La chica sintió pero aún así seguía triste "no me trates de animar" le dijo y agarró su bolsa y salió al pasillo

El chico suspiro, era genial regresar a Tomoeda, pero ojalá fueran bajos otras circunstancias "Shiri espérame" el chico gritó

Shiri hizo rodar sus ojos "Vamos Eizan, se nos hace tarde, tenemos que hacer muchas cosas antes de que todo se nos venga encima" Shiri le dijo a su lento hermano

"Crees que ya sepan?" Eizan preguntó algo preocupado

Shiri sacudió su cabeza "Nop, por eso estamos a tiempo de tratar de cambiar todo… vamos quiero ver cuanto han progresa mis dos tórtolos" Shiri le dijo

Eizan asintió y ambos bajaron del avión al lugar que mas extrañaban… las cosas estaban a punto de dar un giro algo inesperado

''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''

Que tal??? Seguimos siendo buenos??? Ya no la hacemos??? Agradeceremos todos sus comentarios, buenos y malos y esperamos publicar el prox capitulo pronto para no dejarlos esperando mucho tiempo

Recuerden que estamos abiertos a ideas, etc. Y les teneos que decir que estamos llegando a lo que es el clímax de la historia, así que estén muy atentos porque se vienen cosas medio acá…

Bueno esperamos verlos pronto y ya saben 5 reviews etc etc

Gracias por la larga espera y una vez más perdón!!!!!


	27. Regalo

Ja ok van a decir que somos unos indecisos, pero bueno, decidimos serles fieles a ustedes nuestro amigos lectores que queremos mucho mucho

Asi que bueno no abandonaremos la historia, de hecho pensamos acabarla y seguir nuestra lucha en contra del plagio jejejejeje

Y bueno comonos mandaronun review que hizo entrar a Josh en razón pues le queremos a gradecer a esa persona (k-chito) que, bueno, al principio hizo enojar a Josh pero pues despues se le bajo, necesitaba que alguien le dijera eso jejejejeje

Bueno Josh me matará pero les dejo un pequeño regalito

"Adelanto Fic"

Un par de ojos esmeralda se abrieron y encima de ellos vio a bueno otro par de ojos esmeralda, Sakura giro la cabeza un poco y la persona que estaba encima de ella hizo esa sonrisa, esa coqueta sonrisa que habia traido loco a todo un hospital

"Hoe!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura gritó

Y la otra persona se rio tan fuerte que hasta se cayo de la cama

"-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-""-"-"-"

Jajajaja si lo sé, gran adelanto, pero no saben quien es jejejejejeje sale me retiro porque bb llora

Cuidense y gracias por el apoyo!!!!!!!!!!!!


	28. Sorpresas, explicaciones y algo de paz

Ok nos tardamos años en actualizar pero con vidas tan complicadas, un bebe de Liz, mi pesado trabajo etc etc no teníamos tiempo de escribir, pero ahora el peque de Liz ya es mas independiente, mi trabajo esta un poco relajado y la vida ya no es tan complicada, así que les ponemos este capítulo, esperamos que les guste y ya estamos escribiendo el siguiente, cada vez estamos mas cerca del final y queremos terminar esta historia antes de las vacaciones de diciembre jejejejeje, bueno ya fue mucha explicación, los dejamos leer en paz y esperamos que les guste y que nos perdonen la larga ausencia :D

" " Estoy hablando!

' ' Estoy pensando!

( ) El autor nos comparte sus pensamientos

sccscc Cambio de lugar o escena

Es difícil ser mejores amigos

Capitulo 27 "Sorpresas, explicaciones y algo de paz "

Si Sakura pudiera cambiar algo en su vida, sería el hecho de que la última cosa que le había dicho a su mamá antes de morir era "Buenas noches" de haber sabido que al día siguiente no iba a despertar se hubiera quedado con ella toda la noche preguntándole cosas que solo una mamá sabía

Sabía que lo que sentía por Syaoran era algo fuerte, algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado sentir por alguien, y le dolía, le dolía la idea de que lo pudiera perder… no sabía porque pero sentía que en cualquier momento lo podía perder

Sakura estaba despierta, esos pensamientos no la dejaban dormir, los mareos de Syaoran la estaban asustando, así había empezado su mamá, con mareos que no quería darles importancia

Syaoran estaba profundamente dormido y aunque fuera exageración Sakura cada 10 minutos revisaba que siguiera respirando

"No te puedo perder" Sakura le dijo, no sabía que sería de ella si Syaoran se fuera, en ese momento decidió que aunque Syaoran no quisiera irían al doctor y tal vez después de eso ella le diría que lo amaba… pero sólo tal vez

* * *

Yelen sentía que llevaba el mundo en la espalda 'primero lo de Syaoran y Meiling, ahora esto' pensó mientras veía en periódico, tenía que regresar a Tomoeda lo antes posible, tenía que hablar con Syaoran… pobre de su hijo, tantos secretos lleva dentro y aún no sabía la mitad de la historia

"Yelen?" una persona habló desde la puerta

Yelen asintió y guardó el periódico "Lo sé" dijo, la persona en la puerta era uno de los ancianos del consejo, el único que entendía que Syaoran se debía casar por amor y no por deber

"Es tiempo" el anciano le dijo

Yelen asintió, sabía que este día llegaría pero no creyó que su hijo sería un adolescente cuando el tiempo llegara se dijo a si misma, tomó una foto del escritorio y la abrazó fuertemente "amor mío, regresó y va por él" le dijo a la foto de su difunto esposo

* * *

Lien y Meiling estaban esperando a Tomoyo y Eriol en la escuela, pensaban que los 4 podrían hablar con Kyu para que les dijera lo que él sabía de Erica y Kyle

Pero los que llegaron primero no habían sido Tomoyo y Eriol si no Kyu, Maaya y Rei y al verles las caras Kyu supo inmediatamente que algo pasaba… nada más que no sabía si era lo del día anterior con Sakura u otra cosa

"Kyu… podemos hablar contigo?" Meiling le dijo con preocupación, Kyu asintió y aún tomado de la mano de Maaya siguió a Lien y Meiling al salón de música

Maaya y Rei se volteaban a ver pensativas, Kyu les había contado un poco de cómo estaba la situación con Erica y Kyle pero no sabían si era de eso de lo que iban a hablar

Cuando llegaron al salón de música, Lien le mandó un mensaje a Eriol para decirle donde estaban y que los estaban esperando

"Y bien?" Kyu les preguntó

Meiling suspiro "Creemos que sabes algo de Kyle que no nos has contado" le dijo mientras Lien la abrazaba por detrás, habían decidido que era mejor que supieran a quien se enfrentaban

Kyu volteo a ver a Maaya un momento antes de que ambos voltearan a ver a Rei la cual había volteado al piso al escuchar el nombre de Kyle

"Eh… bueno, no sé…" Kyu empezó a decir pero Rei lo interrumpió

"Esta bien Kyu… yo les diré" Rei le dijo y viendo a Meiling y Lien dijo "fue mi pareja"

Meiling y Lien se quedaron con la boca abierta, sería una escena muy graciosa de no haber sido porque era un tema muy delicado

"Tu y ese…" Lien empezó a decir pero Meiling le dio un codazo

Rei asintió "Si… bueno para no hacer una historia larga así es como fue todo, Erica llegó a nuestra escuela y embobo a mi hermano… haciéndolo hacer cosas que bueno… no estamos orgullosos de contar…" les dijo mientras Kyu veía avergonzado a Maaya y ella le daba un pequeño beso "luego Kyle se transfirió pero no sabíamos que eran hermanos y Kyle se dedicó a… bueno por así decirlo a enamorarme"

Meiling y Lien se sentaron y Rei continuó con su historia "mientras mi hermano se dedicaba a destruir vidas y de paso a romperle el corazón a Maaya que era su novia…" Meiling y Lien vieron sorprendidos a Maaya la cual nada más veía al suelo "Kyle se mostraba como una persona dulce y buena… pero no tardó en sacar el cobre, se empezó a obsesionar a querer algo que yo no le quería dar… así que decidió que si yo no se lo daba, él lo iba a tomar a la fuerza"

Meiling llevó sus manos a su boca, tan bajo había caído Kyle? "afortunadamente llegó una persona a ayudarme… y bueno… levanté una demanda contra Kyle y fue cuando mis papas se enteraron que Kyle y Erica eran hermanos y mandaron a Kyu aquí, para que se alejara de Erica y Kyle se fugó y se escondió"

Meiling y Lien estaban sorprendidos, no entendían como cabía tanta maldad en dos personas… Lien empezó a atar cabos… Kyle y Sakura… no había sido capaz verdad?

Se le quedó viendo a Meiling la cual también había llegado a esa conclusión, Kyu los observaba "Que? Que pasa?" les preguntó

Meiling y Lien de pronto sintieron mucho coraje pero no solo eso… también miedo, de que tanto eran capaces esos hermanos?

* * *

Eizan y Shiri estaban acomodándose en su departamento, tenían muchas cosas que hacer y lo que menos tenían era tiempo

"Cuando los vamos a ir a ver?" Shiri le preguntó a su hermano

Eizan estaba sacando la foto de su amada "mañana" le dijo, Shiri lo vio feo "que?"

"Mañana? Y que vamos a hacer todo el día?" Shiri le preguntó cruzando los brazos

"Eeee instalarnos… descansar…?" Eizan le preguntó dudoso "eee ir a verlos?" le dijo algo inseguro

Shiri asintió "exacto, a la hora de la salida" le dijo y se fue a cambiar

Eizan sacudió su cabeza "a veces me preguntó de donde habrá sacado lo desesperada" le dijo a la foto de su novia

* * *

Lien y Meiling no habían podido hablar Eriol y Tomoyo, ambos habían estado ocupados en el auditorio de la escuela y no habían podido ir a la platica con Kyu asi que los tenían que poner al corriente pero no sabían si era buena idea, sinceramente ambos estaban muy sorprendidos con lo que les habían contado

Así que en clase se sentaron y decidieron no contarles nada… por el momento

"Otra vez no vinieron" Tomoyo le dijo a Meiling viendo los lugares vacios de Sakura y Syaoran

Meiling asintió "Eso es raro en Syaoran" le dijo

"Mas en esta época de exámenes" Tomoyo le dijo, tenía ganas de marcarle a Sakura para ver si estaban bien, pero la maestra tenía la política de quitar celulares

"Tal vez llegan mas tarde" Meiling le dijo, seguía preocupada por lo que habían descubierto y lo peor era que no le podían preguntar a Sakura porque siempre evadía el tema

* * *

Tal y como Meiling había dicho Sakura y Syaoran llegaron a la tercera clase, Sakura le había pedido a Syaoran que se quedara a descansar pero él se había negado "tenemos exámenes" le dijo

Sakura seguía preocupada por sus mareos pero Syaoran le había asegurado que se sentía bien y que podía ir sin preocupaciones

"Yo hubiera aprovechado" Meiling le dijo a Sakura "ya no hubiera venido"

"Obvio" Syaoran le dijo, estaban en receso y Sakura les había dicho que se habían dormido tarde, ninguno sabía ni lo de Kyu con Sakura ni lo de el mareo de Syaoran

"Sakura" Tomoyo la jalo un poquito lejos "tu y Kyu… cortaron?" le preguntó

Sakura asintió pero no se veía nada triste de hecho cada que podía volteaba a ver a Syaoran "si… su corazón le pertenecía a otra persona" le dijo

Tomoyo vio como volteaba a ver a Syaoran "también el tuyo" le dijo, Sakura se sonrojó pero no lo negó "cuando le vas a decir?"

Sakura se le quedó viendo sorprendida, tan obvio era? Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza "lo sé porque soy tu mejor amiga"

Sakura sonrió "No sé… no me he podido armar de valor" le dijo

Tomoyo le sonrió "Yo sé que lo lograras"

Sakura asintió y esta vez cuando volteó a ver a Syaoran él también la estaba viendo, ambos se sonrojaron y voltearon hacia otro lado, Tomoyo nada más se rió

Cuando tocó la campana anunciando el final del receso Sakura y Syaoran caminaron juntos y Syaoran aunque sentía pena decidió tomar la mano de Sakura y aunque los dos estaban rojos como tomates tenían sonrisas en sus rostros

Y desde el otro lado Erica y Kyle los observaban con disgusto

"Ella pudo ser mía" Kyle le dijo a Erica mientras veía a Syaoran con odio

Erica hizo girar sus ojos "Ay ya… mejor vete preparando, tienes que quebrar a la fiera" le dijo y su puso a limarse las uñas

Kyle asintió, bueno si no había podido tener a una, iba a tener a la otra, el caso era quebrarlos a cada uno de ellos, como fuera

* * *

Eizan y Shiri estaban en el patio de la escuela, estaban ansiosos por ver a sus amigos y también por otras cosas pero aún no querían pensar en eso

A lo lejos vieron a Sakura y Syaoran que venían platicando muy pegaditos

"Uy será que por fin se juntaron?" Shiri preguntó emocionada

"Je escogieron el peor momento" Eizan murmuró y Shiri lo vio feo

"Shiri?" Sakura dijo sorprendida, Shiri volteo con una sonrisota "Saku!" le grito y ambas se abrazaron felizmente

"Eizan tanto tiempo sin verte" Syaoran le dijo mientras hacían su saludo de mano

"Si ya tiene tiempo" Eizan le dijo realmente feliz

"Que hacen aquí?" Sakura les preguntó

"Creímos que ya era tiempo de visitarlos" Shiri le dijo casi como si hubiera estado ensayando la respuesta

"Ah que bien" Syaoran le dijo notando como lo había dicho Shiri la cual le dio una sonrisa inocente

A lo lejos Sakura vio que Lien y Meiling se acercaban "Ay que bien por fin vas a conocer a Meiling" Sakura le dijo emocionada

"Uh que bien!" Shiri le dijo emocionada

"Después de lo que le hicimos a Eriol, me encanta conocer gente nueva" Eizan le dijo a Syaoran guiñándole el ojo el cual se rio

Meiling saludó a Sakura des lejos "con quien estarán hablando?" le preguntó a Lien

Lien se encogió de hombros "no sé" dijo, pero observó bien la espalda de las dos personas que estaban con Sakura y Syaoran "desde atrás parecen conocidos" le dijo

Meiling asintió "eso mismo estaba pensando" ella le contestó

"Shiri, Eizan les presento a Lien y Meiling" Sakura dijo cuando Lien y Meiling estaban detrás de Shiri y Lien

Shiri y Lien voltearon y al verse los 4 se quedaron boquiabiertos, parecía que habían visto a un fantasma

El primero en salir de trance fue Eizan "mucho gusto" les dijo algo nervioso

"Je si, hemos oído hablar mucho de ustedes" Shiri dijo y casi les rogaba con la mirada que les siguieran el juego

"Si, igual" Meiling les dijo y Lien la había tomado muy fuerte de la mano, Meiling le dio un codazo a Lien

"Si" les dijo con voz forzada

Sakura y Syaoran se dieron cuenta de la tensión pero decidieron no decir nada… por lo menos Syaoran no diría nada hasta tener a Meiling y Lien solos

* * *

Eriol no se había puesto nada feliz al ver a Eizan… pero después de platicar un rato con ellos se empezó a sentir cómodo, mas porque Lien seguía hablando de su novia… lo cual desesperaba a Shiri hasta el punto de querer asfixiarlo con una de las almohadas de la sala de Tomoyo

"Cómo la conociste?" Tomoyo le preguntó

"Pues de hecho esa no es una historia que me gusta contar porque fue bajo circunstancias nada agradables" Eizan dijo, de solo recordar le daba una inmensa rabia

Syaoran estaba observando a Meiling Y Lien, estaban sentados lo mas lejos posible… claro tratando de no levantar sospechas y Lien de vez en cuando veía feo a Shiri y Eizan y ellos mejor evitaban voltear a verlos

"Y Saku… como van?" Shiri le preguntó

Sakura se puso roja "con que?" le pregunto, sabía de que hablaba pero le daba pena hablar de eso, en especial con los recientes cambios en su relación con Syaoran

"Oh el color lo dice todo" Eizan le dijo y todos se rieron

Syaoran solo hizo rodar sus ojos, pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa

Del otro lado de la habitación Lien veía feo a los amigos de Sakura y Syaoran "Lien deja de hacer eso" Meiling le dijo

Lien volteo a ver a Meiling "como? Dime que tu no te sientes amenazada? Después de cómo se portaron…" le empezó a decir

Meiling sacudió su cabeza "Lo sé… estoy incomoda con esto pero Sakura Y Syaoran se ven mas tranquilos… deja que pase esto y hablaremos con ellos"

"Lo prometes?" Lien le dijo aún viendo feo a Shiri y Eizan

Meiling le dio un beso "Lo prometo"

Después de una larga platica contando historias y aventuras era hora de que Syaoran y Sakura se retiraran

"Viven juntos?" Shiri les preguntó emocionada

Sakura y Syaoran se pusieron rojos "Nada más en lo que regresa su papá o su hermano"

"Pero están completamente solos eh?" Eizan les dijo levantando las cejas de manera sugestiva

Sakura y Syaoran se pusieron aún más rojos "pero pronto regresará su mamá" Sakura le dijo

Y antes de que Shiri hiciera otro comentario embarazoso Syaoran tomó la mano de Sakura y salieron rápidamente de la casa de Tomoyo "mañana los vemos!" Syaoran les grito y se fueron

"Bueno yo voy a hacer algo de té" Tomoyo dijo y Eriol se levantó a ayudarla en la cocina

Eso dejo a Meiling, Lien, Shiri y Eizan totalmente solos

"Bueno… nosotros nos vamos" Shiri dijo riéndose nerviosamente

Eizan la vio feo y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo Eizan y Shiri se echaron a correr

"Oh no, eso si que no" Lien dijo y él y Meiling fueron tras de ellos

Tomoyo y Eriol regresaron a la sala y la encontraron vacía "Dónde están todos?" Tomoyo preguntó

Eriol se encogió de hombros y se sentó "no me lo tomes a mal pero estamos mejor así" le dijo

Tomoyo sonrió y se fue a acurrucar con Eriol

* * *

Erica estaba sentada en un sillón que tenía en su recámara, tenia la cara llena de enojo, pero por dentro estaba inconsolable 'siempre lo mismo' se dijo a si misma

Se levanto y caminó hacia su ventana 'te amo' recordó tristemente "no fue a mi" se dijo a si misma y una lagrima recorrió su rostro

FLASHBACK

Syaoran se había quedado con ella a ver una película, era una de sus tantas estrategias para apartarlo de Sakura, ya era tarde pero Erica no dejaba ir a Syaoran

Estaban viendo una película romántica y Syaoran se había quedado dormido así que Erica había aprovechado para hablarle a Kyu para contarle que Syaoran había dejado plantados a sus amigos una vez más

Cuando Erica regresó a la sala de tv se sentó junto a Syaoran el cual estaba dormido sentado 'hasta eso se ve lindo' pensó con una pequeña sonrisa

Se veía que Syaoran estaba soñando, de pronto murmuraba incoherencias así que Erica se dedicó a terminar de ver la película

Erica estaba un poco distraída con la película pero escuchó claramente cuando Syaoran habló en sus sueños

"Te amo" dijo

Y Erica sintió que se sonrojaba, que se llenaba el estómago de mariposas, y que estaba sonriendo, de verdad sonriendo, pero luego su mundo se vino abajo

"Sakura" Syaoran dijo con un suspiro

Erica sintió que se le iba el aire y que todo se derrumbaba, Sakura, siempre Sakura y en ese momento se llenó de odio, oído contra Sakura y sobre todo odio contra Syaoran porque aún estando con ella seguía prendido de esa

Y en ese momento se juró a si misma destruirlos a los dos, costara lo que le costara, nadie se burlaba de ella

Y debajo de ese odio, había una niña que quería llorar, que quería gritar de dolor, porque una vez más le habían roto el corazón

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Kyle entró a su recámara sin tocar como siempre y encontró a Erica viendo hacía la ventana

"Que haces?" le preguntó dejándose caer en el sillón, estaba comiendo una manzana

"Nada" Erica le dijo y se limpió rápido las pocas lagrimas que le salían

Kyle la vio sospechosamente "últimamente has estado así hermanita, que? Ahora te arrepientes de lo que estamos haciendo?"

Erica negó con la cabeza "para nada"

"Entonces que es?" Kyle le preguntó

Erica se quedó pensando "nada más estoy preocupada por algunos detalles del plan" le mintió

Kyle la vio sospechosamente pero no dijo nada, sabía que le preocupaba otra cosa… pero total, al fin y al cabo no era su problema

* * *

"Ou ou" Shiri decía mientras Lien prácticamente la arrastraba por la casa de Tomoyo, estaban buscando donde hablar, la casa de Tomoyo era enorme así que no se debían preocupar por que Eriol y Tomoyo los encontraran

Meiling y Eizan caminaban detrás de ellos, Meiling estaba inmensamente enojada y Eizan estaba… bueno era difícil saber como estaba porque estaba sonriendo

Lien entró en la biblioteca de Tomoyo y casi aventó a Shiri, la cual se sobo su pobre y rojo brazo

"Sabes? Para ser un caballero eres algo agresivo" Eizan le dijo parándose junto a su hermana

Lien lo vio feo y antes de que pudiera ir a golpearlo Meiling lo tomo del brazo

"Que se traen, de que se trata esto?" Meiling les dijo, todo se les estaba juntando

"Pues de visitar a nuestro amigos" Shiri le dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del planeta

Meiling la vio feo "La última vez que los vimos eran unos egocéntricos hijos de la…" Lien les empezó a decir

"Ok, ok les diremos" Eizan les dijo, de todos modos les iban a tener que decir

Shiri vio feo a Eizan, se supone que primero iban a hablar con Syaoran "que? Dijiste que arregláramos esto" Eizan le dijo defensivamente

Shiri solo sacudió su cabeza y sentó en una de las mesas de estudio

" Y bien?" Meiling les dijo impaciente

Shiri cruzó sus brazos y suspiro "teníamos que actuar así por el bien de Syaoran, ellos esperan que no nos neguemos a nada, creen que queremos el compromiso así que de nosotros no pueden sospechar nada" les dijo

"Nada de que?" Lien le preguntó

"De avisarle a Syaoran" Eizan les dijo

Meiling y Lien los vieron confundidos, Eizan suspiró "No le van a decir a Syaoran que tiene una prometida designada desde hace años, piensan decírselo cuando ya sea demasiado tarde para que haga algo"

"Por eso nos portamos así, estamos aquí para decirle a Syaoran y para hacer algo para que no nos obliguen a casarnos" Shiri les dijo

"Entonces… ustedes no quieren nada ni con Meiling ni con Syaoran?" Lien les preguntó

Eizan y Shiri negaron con la cabeza "Eiz tiene a su pareja esperándolo y yo… pues quiero seguir buscando" Shiri les dijo

Lien y Meiling se sentían un poco aliviados "Entonces todo lo que dijeron ese día…" Meiling les empezó a decir

"Era actuado" Shiri les dijo "Llevamos años tratando de que Sakura Y Syaoran se junten… solo quiero a Syaoran como a un hermano" les dijo

Lien abrazó a Meiling, por lo menos tenían un punto a su favor, Eizan no se quería casar con Meiling ni Shiri con Syaoran…

Nadie se hubiera imaginado que sus prometidos serían amigos de la infancia de Sakura y Syaoran… que pequeño era el mundo no?

* * *

Sakura y Syaoran estaban acostados en el sillón, estaban viendo una película ya que no tenían nada que hacer

"Sabes que Shiri y Eizan están aquí por algo verdad?" Syaoran le dijo

Sakura asintió "Lo sé, pero la pregunta es porque" le dijo algo preocupada

"En su última visita Eiz me comentó que tal vez no nos podrían ver en años" Syaoran dijo

Sakura se sentó "pero ya pasaron años"

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza "a mi me sonaba a que nunca iban a poder volver, aparte su llegada repentina…"

"Pero siempre vienen de improviso" Sakura le recordó

Syaoran asintió "Lo sé, pero créeme viene por algo"

Justo cuando Sakura le iba a responder el teléfono sonó "A de ser mi mamá" Syaoran le dijo a Sakura, su mamá les hablaba cada tercer noche

"Bueno?" Syaoran dijo

Se escuchó algo de interferencia, luego se escuchó que alguien respiraba agitadamente "Xiao Lang" una voz ronca dijo

Syaoran se sorprendió, nadie le decía por su nombre chino… solo su familia y eso a veces "Quien habla?" dijo dándole la espalda a Sakura la cual había notado el cambio en Syaoran y se había levantado del sillón

Nadie contestó solo se escuchó un como gruñido y después la línea se corto

Syaoran vio extrañado el teléfono y colgó preocupado

"Quien era?" Sakura le dijo

Syaoran vio un momento mas el teléfono y luego se encogió de hombros "colgaron" le dijo y se regreso al sillón

Sakura se volvió a sentar pero noto que Syaoran se había quedado preocupado

Syaoran se quedó pensando, no muchos sabían su nombre chino y mocho menos su teléfono… era mejor que no le dijera nada a Sakura para no preocuparla

* * *

Era media noche y Syaoran no podía dormir, seguía preocupado por la llamada y su mamá no se había comunicado con ellos… sentía que algo estaba mal pero no sabía que

"Syaoran?" Sakura dijo y Syaoran volteo para abajo, seguían compartiendo la cama

"Que pasa?" no se había dado cuenta de que Sakura seguía despierta

Sakura no sabía como hacer lo que iba a hacer tenía que ser cuidadosa "te puedo pedir un favor?" le dijo no viéndolo a la cara

Syaoran asintió "lo que quieras" le dijo

"Podemos hacer una cita con el doctor?" le preguntó tímidamente, había estado ensayando como tocar ese tema con él

"Te sientes mal?" Syaoran le dijo preocupado y tocándole la frente para ver si había fiebre

Sakura sacudió la cabeza "no es para mi"

Syaoran vio para donde iba esa conversación y sacudió la cabeza "Saku te dije que estoy bien…"

"Los desmayos no son normales Syao" Sakura le dijo casi llorando

"Sakura" Syaoran empezó a decir pero Sakura sacudió su cabeza y empezó a llorar

"Por favor Syao, no te puedo perder… mi mamá empezó así por favor vamos al doctor" Sakura le rogó

'Así que de eso se trata' Syaoran pensó "no te voy a dejar" Syaoran le dijo abrazándola

"Por favor" Sakura le dijo ocultando su cara en el pecho de él

Syaoran suspiró "Esta bien, mañana le hablo al doctor para hacer una cita ok?"

Sakura asintió "Gracias" le dijo y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca y luego se acurrucó junto a él y se puso a dormir

Syaoran estaba rojo, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Sakura lo besará… aunque fuera un pequeño beso el siempre daba la iniciativa

Y si hubiera volteado a ver a Sakura vería que ella también estaba roja y muy apenada, pero no se arrepentía de haberlo besado

* * *

Meiling y Lien estaban terminando de contarle a Tomoyo y Eriol lo que había pasado el día anterior con Eizan y Shiri

"Y cuando van a hablar con Syaoran?" Tomoyo les preguntó

Lien se encogió de hombros "ya están lidiando con mucho, no creen?"

Eriol asintió "pero aún así tendremos que hablar con ellos sobre lo que paso con Kyle y Rei"

En eso sonó el celular de Tomoyo "Bueno?... Hola Sakura… ah ok estas bien?... ah si esta bien no te preocupes… si al rato vamos para allá… ok cuídense Bye"

"Pasó algo?" Eriol le preguntó

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza "No, dice Sakura que irán al doctor por lo de los mareos de Syaoran pero que al rato vayamos"

"Ay mi primito, siempre se quiere hacer el fuerte" Meiling dijo cruzando los brazos

En ese momento entraron Erica y Kyle, Kyle se le quedó viendo a Meiling con una sonrisa burlona y Lien la abrazo, Meiling había sentido un escalofrío pero lo descartó

"Tenemos que hacer algo con esos dos" Lien dijo enojado

Eriol asintió "Pero tenemos que ser cuidadosos"

"Lo mejor sería que loes expulsaran" Tomoyo les dijo y todos asintieron

* * *

Syaoran y Sakura estaban frente al doctor "Muy bien Syaoran te harás estos exámenes, Sakura tiene razón no es normal que tengas mareos" le dijo mientras le escribía los exámenes que se tenía que hacer

Syaoran hizo rodar sus ojos "tal vez solo sea falta de vitaminas Dr. Clow" le dijo

El doctor Clow había sido su doctor durante casi toda su vida así que ya era familiar con él, el doctor negó con la cabeza "para esos son estos estudios Syaoran así estaremos mas seguros de lo que te pasa, no juegues con tu salud" le dijo mientras le daba la receta

"Eso le he dicho, pero es más terco que una mula" Sakura le dijo

El dr. Clow se rió "No se me hace raro, da gracias que tienes a Sakura que se preocupa por ti"

Syaoran negó con la cabeza peo tenía una sonrisa en la boca "Lo sé" le dijo, después de prometer hacerse los estudios y apenas tener los resultados regresar se despidieron del doctor y salieron del consultorio

Sakura estaba checando los estudios que le habían mandado a Syaoran "Aun creo que estas exagerando" le dijo Syaoran mientras caminaban por la calle

Sakura negó con la cabeza "Prefiero prevenir que lamentar" le dijo, y sintió un golpe en el hombro

Ambos voltearon, un hombre había pasado junto a ellos y había golpeado a Sakura en el hombro "Hey, ten cuidado" Syaoran le gritó pero el hombre nunca volteo

"Déjalo, de seguro ni se fijo" Sakura le dijo, Syaoran asintió pero algo le daba mala espina

* * *

Estaban en el departamento de Syaoran platicando como hace mucho no lo hacían, habían pedido pizzas y estaban haciendo bromas, hace mucho que no se sentían tan relajados

"Eso es mentira" Eriol les dijo pero Syaoran y Lien se estaban riendo

"Claro que no, hubieras visto tu cara cuando Eizan le pidió a Tomoyo que fuera su novia" Syaoran le dijo

"Oh que mal que me perdí eso" Lien le dijo entre risas

Eriol negó con la cabeza pero también se estaba riendo mientras abrazaba a Tomoyo

"Nos hacia falta esto" Meiling les dijo a sus amigos

Sakura asintió "Ha estado de locos no creen?" todos asintieron, Lien estaba sentado junto a Meiling, Eriol de tras de Tomoyo y Syaoran junto a Sakura

"Por lo menos estamos juntos" Tomoyo les dijo

"Y siempre lo estaremos" Meiling les dijo mientras se recargaba en Lien

Y todos asintieron, se venia una tormenta pero si estaban juntos, iban a estar bien, Sakura estaba segura de que al final todo iba a estar bien pensó mientras veía a sus amigos disfrutar de la tranquilidad de la tarde

* * *

Ok algo corto pero el próximo capítulo trae mucha acción y cosas jejejeje lo tenemos planeado desde hace mucho y esperamos publicarlo en poco tiempo

Como siempre agradecemos sus comentarios, opiniones, amenazas de muerte jajajajaj ok mala broma pero bueno esperamos verlos en menos de 1 año jejejeje no es cierto publicaremos mas rápido ahora que tenemos un poquito de tiempo libre

Esperamos sus Reviews!


	29. Venganza

Jejejejeje literalmente años para actualizar y lo sentimos mucho, Liz ya casada con un bebe de 3 años y yo en Inglaterra trabajando jajajajaja pero bueno por fin terminamos y les dejamos un capitulo que esperemos que no los decepcione

Y bueno queremos agradecer a todos esos lectores que aún no perdían la fe y nos mandaban reviews pidiendo que actualizáramos, nunca olvidamos la historia es la verdad pero la vida se nos interpuso, pero ahora que mi bebe entra al kínder tendré más tiempo para escribir

Y sin más detalles los dejamos con este capítulo :D

* * *

" " Estoy hablando!

' ' Estoy pensando!

( ) El autor nos comparte sus pensamientos

**XOXO** Cambio de lugar o escena

Es difícil ser mejores amigos

Capítulo 28 "Venganza"

* * *

Todo lo malo pasa por algo bueno que viene, eso era lo que Yelan siempre pensaba, la muerte de su esposo había sido lo peor que le había pasado pero sirvió para que Syaoran conociera a Sakura, después del primer ataque a su esposo, Yelan y su esposo se habían mudado a Tomoeda para proteger a Syaoran, muchos les habían dicho que Syaoran estaba destinado a ser un niño solitario, ya que en Hong Kong su única amiga era Meiling, pero cuando se mudaron a Tomoeda Syaoran conoció a Sakura y cambio totalmente, tanto que en las visitas a Hong Kong su familia no lo reconocía.

'Pero el pasado siempre te alcanza' Yelan pensó tristemente, tenía que regresar a Tomoeda urgentemente, pero también el consejo de ancianos la estaba presionando para la boda de Syaoran con Shiri, se sentía entre la espada y la pared, si se iba se firmaba el papel comprometiendo a Shiri con Syaoran y si se quedaba su hijo corría grave peligro 'Lo peor es que no puedo advertirle nada porque no sabe nada'

Estaba pensando mil maneras de hacer las cosas y todas tenían sus contras, lo peor era que tampoco podía hablar con Fujitaka porque también estaba fuera del país, estaba empezando a creer que todo había sido cuidadosamente planeado para que Syaoran se quedara solo en Tomoeda

'Wei' recordó Yelan, hermano de su difunto esposo, se había quedado a cargo de sus hijas mientras ella estaba en Tomoeda con Syaoran… podía mandarle un mensaje a Syaoran con Wei, Yelan se apresuró y fue a llamarlo para que la ayudara

** XOXO**

Sakura y Syaoran estaban levantando las cajas de pizzas, habían pasado una noche muy divertida con sus amigos y tenían 1 hora para irse a la escuela y después verían a Shiri y Eizan para comer, Syaoran no lo quería admitir pero estaba preocupado por los análisis que le habían hecho, no quería que Sakura se preocupara por lo que fuera que tenia

"Ya termine aquí" Sakura le dijo entrando a la cocina

Syaoran estaba lavando el último traste "Yo también, creo que no nos hará mal llegar temprano a la escuela verdad?"

Sakura asintió y tomaron sus cosas y salieron, estaba entrando el otoño y empezaba a hacer frío así que iban muy abrigados.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela se sorprendieron de ver a Meiling y Lien en el salón

"se cayeron de la cama o que?" les preguntó Syaoran

Meiling y Lien se sorprendieron, Lien se rio nerviosamente y Syaoran los vio sospechosamente, Meiling suspiro, habían quedado con Shiri y Eizan de platicar para buscar una solución a las cosas pero quien se iba a imaginar que Sakura y Syaoran también llegarían temprano

"Ya llegue amor" Eizan grito mientras entraba, cuando Shiri y Eizan vieron a Sakura y Syaoran se paralizaron "uy me equivoque de escuela jajajajaja" Eizan dijo nerviosamente

Sakura también los estaba viendo sospechosamente "Ok, que esta pasando?" les dijo seriamente, y todos la vieron sorprendidos, Sakura siempre era relajada y amable pero tantas cosas estaban pasando, tanto le estaban ocultando que ya estaba cansada de estar en la oscuridad

"Yo también quiero saber" Syaoran dijo, aunque no estaba seguro de si quería tener esta platica con Sakura en ella pero ya no había de otra

Meiling suspiro, pues ya que, tarde o temprano se iban a enterar "Syaoran, Sakura mmm Lien y yo ya conocíamos a Eizan y Shiri" les dijo seriamente

Sakura y Syaoran se sorprendieron mucho "Cómo?" preguntó Sakura

"No fue nada agradable" dijo Lien y Meiling le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo "Que? Es la verdad"

Shiri sacudió la cabeza "Mejor siéntense esto va para largo" les dijo y los 6 se sentaron en las bancas del salón

Eizan se sentó junto a su hermana y empezó a hablar en forma seria, lo cual era muy raro en el así que Sakura y Syaoran sabían que las cosas eran graves "Cuando nos fuimos de aquí fue porque nuestra madre se volvió a casar con hombre muy ambicioso, tal vez a Syaoran le suene el nombre, Reiji Datsuki"

Syaoran asintió "Varias veces intentó formar una alianza con el Clan Li pero el consejo siempre se negó" comento

Shiri asintió "cuando se enteró de que mi mamá nos tenía a mí y a Eizan se le hizo la perfecta oportunidad para formar una alianza con el Clan, ya que antes no aceptaban la alianza porque no tenía familia, ahora que la tiene se le hizo fácil ofrecerla"

"Mi mamá no se opuso porque cree que es buena idea ya que Syaoran ya conoce a Shiri y cree que se pueden enamorar en el futuro, nosotros no creemos sin embargo si nos oponemos nos ocultan las cosas" dijo Eizan

"Como le hicieron a Syaoran" comentó Meiling y Eizan y Shiri asintieron

Sakura no sabía que decir, porque Syaoran se tenía que casar? Cuál era su posición en su familia?

Eizan suspiro "Siempre nos comportamos como los hijos soñados de nuestro padrastro, superiores y en busca de una mejor posición, pero nada de eso nos interesa"

"Así como el día que los conocimos" Meiling dijo y Shiri asintió

"Cómo se conocieron?" Syaoran preguntó

"Recuerdas que Lien y yo nos fuimos a Hong Kong hace poco?" Meiling le dijo a Syaoran, el asintió "nos fuimos porque mi mamá me advirtió de esto así que fuimos a confrontarnos al consejo de ancianos y coincidió con la visita de ellos, me presentaron a mi futuro marido" dijo Meiling sarcásticamente

Lien la tomo de la mano "Regresamos para decirle a tu mamá Syaoran porque ella tiene más poder y podía abogar por ti más que nosotros y ella está decidida a que te cases por amor y no por deber" le dijo viendo de reojo a Sakura

"Nos reunimos hoy para pensar en una forma de que nos dejen libres de este compromiso" dijo Shiri

"A mí se me ocurrió que embaraces a Meiling y así ya no habrá boda" Eizan le dijo a Lien cerrándole el ojo

Lien se rió sarcásticamente "Que gracioso"

Sakura estaba viendo fijamente a Syaoran, que le estaba ocultando? Syaoran sintió la mirada y la volteo a ver "Sakura yo…" empezó a decir pero Sakura levanto la mano

"Quién eres?" le dijo, sabía quién era Syaoran pero en realidad no sabía de donde venía ni nada de nada

"Sabes quién soy Sakura" Syaoran le dijo tranquilamente, Eizan, Shiri, Meiling y Lien estaban planeando tantas cosas que ni se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando con Sakura y Syaoran

"En serio? Porque de pronto estas comprometido con una de mis mejores amigas, hay un consejo de ancianos que decide por ti y tu mama tiene poder" Sakura le dijo sarcásticamente "En realidad no se ni de quien estoy ena…" empezó a decir pero sacudió la cabeza y salió del salón

"Sakura" Syaoran dijo y salió atrás de Sakura

Lien, Meiling, Shiri y Eizan se quedaron callados "De que nos perdimos?" dijo Eizan

"Parece que Syaoran nunca le dijo a Sakura de donde viene" dijo Meiling tristemente, las cosas se le complicaban a Syaoran

** XOXO**

"Sakura espera" Syaoran le grito a Sakura pero ella seguía caminando, el amor de su vida, su mejor amigo, al que nunca le ocultaba cosas, le ocultaba cosas a ella, se sentía traicionada

"Déjame sola" le grito y salió corriendo, pero Syaoran era más rápido que ella y la alcanzó y la tomo del brazo volteándola

"No, ya no te dejaré sola, nunca jamás" le dijo seriamente

"Déjame Li! No te conozco, no sé quién eres, no conozco nada de ti ni de tu familia! Qué más me estas ocultando eh?" le grito mientras intentaba que la soltara, se estaba poniendo histérica pero tantas cosas se había guardado que por fin todo estaba explotando dentro de ella

"Que te amo!" Syaoran le gritó

Y Sakura se quedó quieta y muda, siempre había soñado con ese momento, pero se lo había imaginado diferente, no con problemas encima de ellos

"Que?" Sakura susurro, estaba soñando, estaba segura que estaba soñando porque no había manera de que Syaoran estuviera enamorado de el

Y Syaoran estaba temblando, no había querido decirlo así pero se le había salido "Te amo Sakura, te amo desde hace años, eres lo único que ilumina mi vida, lo único que me importa, por ti me levanto cada mañana, eres lo último en mi mente antes de irme a dormir, eres mi vida entera…" estaba empezando a balbucear pero estaba tan nervioso que ya no sabía ni que decir, las palabras le salían sin pensar, su corazón latía a mil por hora, pero él sabía que no había vuelta atrás "Y aunque hemos sido amigos desde que me mudé, no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento, y no quiero dejar de sentirlo, porque es lo que me da una razón para existir"

Sakura se quedó muda, podrá ser? Será que en medio de tanta oscuridad por fin encontró la felicidad que tanto había soñado con su lobito?

"Sé que tal vez no sientas lo mismo pero…" Syaoran empezó a decir pero Sakura sacudió su cabeza y lo abrazo del cuello y lo besó como miles de veces había querido hacerlo pero ahora segura de que Syaoran no la iba a rechazar

"Tonto Syao también te amo" Sakura le dijo después de besarlo y Syaoran sonrió y la volvió a besar

"No te volveré a ocultar nada, te contaré todo, no te pienso perder" Syaoran le dijo y Sakura sonrió

"No me importa tu pasado, solo me importa que en el futuro estés conmigo" Sakura le dijo, pero aún así Syaoran pensaba contarle todo

Y desde lejos había 4 chismosos con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros

"Jaja Tomoyo pagará mucho por este video" dijo Lien y Meiling le dio un pequeño golpe

"De haber sabido que esto se necesitaba para que esos dos se dijeran que se aman lo hubiéramos hecho hace años" Shiri dijo y los otros 3 asintieron

** XOXO**

Tomoyo seguía lamentándose por no haber podido grabar la declaración de Sakura y Syaoran "Eso no pasará de nuevo" le decía a Eriol y lloraba

"Pero tienes el video de Lien" Meiling le dijo tratando de animarla

"Pero es mala calidad, nunca podre ponerle tema de fondo ni pétalos volando alrededor de ellos ni nada de eso…" Tomoyo dijo aun llorando

Shiri, Eizan y Lien hicieron caras, en verdad estaba loca Tomoyo

Sakura y Syaoran estaban rojos, rojos, pero Syaoran estaba abrazando a Sakura y ambos estaban sonriendo, años esperando a estar juntos y por fin podían estar juntos, Syaoran aún tenía que contarle a Sakura su pasado y de su familia pero eso lo haría ya que estuvieran en el departamento…

Eizan estaba viendo su celular, llevaba los últimos 10 min mandando mensajes y Shiri ya estaba harta "Ay tú y tu amor me desesperan" le dijo

"Jajaja solo estas celosa hermanita" Eizan le dijo

"Y cuanto llevas con ella?" Meiling le pregunto, ya estaban mas cómodos después de haber aclarado todo

"Uy, años, parece que la he conocido toda mi vida" Eizan dijo con voz soñadora

"Ja lo que pasa es que se siente el salvador porque la salvo de un bueno para nada" Shiri le dijo a los demás

"Cómo?" Syaoran dijo, eso le sonaba como la vez que Kyle… nadamas de recordar se ponía serio, Sakura sintió el cambio en Syaoran y supo porque era, le dio un pequeño beso y Syaoran le sonrió, ya había pasado y Kyle nunca la tocaría de nuevo

"Pues un día iba pasando cerca de un carro y escuche como que gritos y cosas, me acerqué y vi a un mmmm idiota por no decirle otra cosa, tratando de aprovecharse de la que ahora es mi novia… claro en ese momento no conocía a la chava pero me dio mucho coraje y le di una buena paliza a ese tipo" Eizan les conto "Después pues la lleve a su casa, su hermano casi me mata porque creyó que yo era el atacante y bueno una cosa llevo a otra y ahora estamos felizmente comprometidos"

"Suena que el destino los unió" dijo Tomoyo

Eizan asintió "como he escuchado por ahí, las cosas malas siempre traen algo bueno al final" Eizan dijo y Sakura y Syaoran asintieron, sin Erica o Kyle ellos no estarían juntos en ese momento… aunque preferirían que no existieran la verdad

** XOXO**

Erica y Kyle estaban viendo de lejos "Esa cereza es mía" Kyle dijo molesto, estaba viendo a Syaoran abrazar algo que era de su propiedad

"Deja de obsesionarte" Erica le dijo "Espero que puedas hacer tu trabajo" dijo en voz baja y Kyle se rio

"Cosa de niños" Kyle le dijo y sonrió malévolamente mientras veía a Meiling, sería la primera en caer

** XOXO**

Lien y Meiling estaban en el salón de arte, Meiling tenía que terminar un trabajo y Lien tenía entrenamiento pero no a quería dejar

"Vas a llegar tarde" Meiling le dijo entre besos y risas

"Ni modo" Lien le dijo y la seguía besando

Meiling se separó de él "si no vas saldrás más tarde y o no acabare nunca" le dijo

Lien hizo cara de perrito triste "quiero quedarme contigo"

Meiling le dio un beso "Lo sé, pero cuando salgas iremos por ese helado que tanto te gusta y haremos malteadas, que te parece?" sabía que con una malteada lo convencía

"Solo si comemos galletas" Lien le dijo felizmente y Meiling asintió, se dieron un último beso y cuando Lien cerró la puerta del salón sintió un escalofrío, la verdad era que no quería ir a entrenar porque tenía un mal presentimiento pero esperaba que solo estuviera paranoico por las historias de Eizan y Maaya… q ahora que lo pensaba se parecían mucho

** XOXO**

Meiling llevaba 1 hora en su trabajo pero ya casi terminaba 'justo para ver a Lien' pensó y escuchó que alguien abría la puerta pero como estaba de espaldas no había visto quien entraba pero pensaba que había sido Lien "Creí q saldrías…" empezó a decir pero al voltear vio a Kyle y no a Lien

"Mira qué casualidad, los dos aquí solitos" Kyle le dijo a Meiling mientras cerraba la puerta del salón

Meiling hizo un sonido de exasperación "No tienes nada mejor que hacer?" le dijo y comenzó a guardar sus cosas, Kyle era una molestia andante

"Claro, pero eso puede esperar" Kyle le dijo riéndose

Meiling suspiro y volteo y vio que Kyle estaba justo detrás de ella "Quítate tengo que ir con mi novio" le dijo e intento pasar pero Kyle le bloqueo el paso

"Y pensar que ese que tienes por novio no te ha aprovechado" Kyle le dijo y le acaricio la cara

Meiling le quito la mano "Te morirías por ser Lien… o mejor aún, llegarle a los talones a Syaoran" le dijo maliciosamente sin saber el efecto que tendría Kyle

Y eso lo hizo Kyle la agarro y la tiro al suelo Meiling grito pero Kyle le tapó la boca y le puso unas tijeras que estaban cerca de ellos en el cuello y se sentó en sus piernas "Ese no me llega a mí a los talones, yo tendré a su cerecita a mi merced pero primero voy a quebrar a la fierita que tiene por prima" le dijo en el oído y le quitó la mano de la boca sabiendo que ella no gritaría con las tijeras en el cuello

Y por primera vez en su vida, Meiling sintió no miedo, si no terror al ver la cara de Kyle, se veía muy serio en lo que estaba diciendo y sin querer empezó a temblar un poco "Quítate de encima" Meiling le gritó intentando quitar a Kyle de sus piernas

Pero Kyle le agarro las manos y las puso arriba de su cabeza "Quieta fiera nos vamos a divertir" le dijo

Y Meiling se quedó quieta, años de entrenar con Syaoran artes marciales la habían enseñado a controlar el miedo, si quería zafarse tendría que jugar con las reglas de Kyle

"Así me gusta quietecita" Kyle le dijo y le beso el cuello y Meiling decidió fingir que le gustaba

"Oh Kyle" Meiling dijo con voz de deseo y Kyle la vio sorprendida y se entusiasmó tanto que dejo las tijeras a un lado y Meiling aprovecho el momento para darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna

Kyle cayo y se hizo bolita agarrándose la entre pierna mientras hacía sonidos de dolor y Meiling aprovecho para salir corriendo del salón

** XOXO**

Lien había salido del entrenamiento porque se le había olvidado unos papeles que le había encargado el entrenador y cuando giro chocó con alguien que obviamente venia corriendo y cayó encima de esa persona

"No déjame" la persona que estaba debajo de él decía y lo empujaba e inmediatamente reconoció la voz y se quitó "Mei, tranquila" le dijo agarrándole las manos

Meiling abrió los ojos y vio a Lien y se le lanzó y lo abrazo "Lien… gracias a Dios… Kyle… el intento…" le dijo entre sollozos

Y Lien vio rojo, Kyle había caído muy bajo, se había metido con la persona incorrecta, nunca había visto a Meiling tan aterrorizada, Kyle iba a pagar

** XOXO**

Syaoran y Eriol estaban en los vestidores, el entrenador decidió terminar el entrenamiento porque Lien nunca regresó

"Donde estará?" Eriol le pregunto a Syaoran

Syaoran se encogió de hombros "seguramente con Meiling, ya sabes como es" le dijo mientras sacaba su chamarra de su locker y decidieron ir a salir a buscar a sus novias porque aunque no lo había pedido para Syaoran, Sakura era su novia, no le decías te amo a un amigo verdad?

Y al salir se toparon con Lien que traía una cara que nunca le habían visto, estaba mas que enojado y parecía buscar a alguien "Lien que paso? El entrenador se la paso esperándote" Eriol le dijo

Y Lien lo volteo a ver "Han visto a Kyle?" les pregunto

Y Syaoran Y Eriol lo vieron extrañados "Para que quieres a Kyle?" Syaoran le preguntó

"Ese… ahí está" les dijo y camino hacia Kyle que estaba como si nada hablando con Naoko, Lien fue lo volteo y le dio un puñetazo en la cara y Eriol y Syaoran se quedaron impresionados como todos los que iban pasando, Lien nunca pero nunca había golpeado a alguien

Kyle no vio a Lien pero si sintió el trancazo "Te vuelves a acercar a Meiling y te mato" Lien le grito, Kyle se limpió el labio porque tenía un poco de sangre y se rió

"Mejor dile a ella que se aleje de mí, bien que le gustó" le dijo Kyle en voz burlona y Lien se le fue encima

Syaoran y Eriol corrieron a tratar de separarlos, había un escándalo por la pelea y nadie entendía nada, Eriol agarro a Lien y Syaoran a Kyle "Te mato" Lien le siguió gritando mientras trataba de que Eriol lo dejara, Kyle solo se reía

Y por atrás llegaron Tomoyo, Sakura y Meiling; Lien había dejado a Meiling con Sakura y Tomoyo sin decirles nada y le había dicho que iba por sus cosas, Meiling había sospechado que buscaría a Kyle y por eso convenció a Tomoyo y Sakura que la dejaran ir a buscar a Lien, solo que habían llegado demasiado tarde

"Lien" Meiling grito y se puso enfrente de Lien "Vámonos por favor" le dijo y lo tomo de la cara, Lien aún seguía viendo a Kyle que lo veía de manera burlona, Lien volteo a ver a Meiling y entendió que su deber era estar con ella, después se encargaría de esa basura

Eriol lo dejo y Lien tomo la mano de Meiling y se alejaron, todos empezaron a irse, Syaoran soltó a Kyle de golpe y este lo volteo a ver y luego a Sakura "Tu amigo cometió un grave error" le dijo y le guiño el ojo a Sakura la cual se puso blanca

"Ni lo pienses" Syaoran le dijo en voz amenazante le dijo, no iba a dejar que Kyle los siguiera intimidando

"No la puedes cuidar siempre" Kyle le dijo en forma burlona

"Mírame" Syaoran le dijo, Kyle se rio y se fue

Sakura fue y abrazó a Syaoran, y él solo miraba a lo lejos como se alejaba Kyle, estaba llegando demasiado lejos

** XOXO**

Tomoyo y Sakura estaban esperando a Syaoran y Eriol que estaba explicándole al directo lo que había pasado, todos habían comentado lo que Lien y Kyle habían hecho y el director estaba buscando a Lien para mandarle un reporte (Lien se le fue encima a Kyle) y Syaoran y Eriol le estaban explicando (con detalles mínimos aunque Eriol no entendía porque)

Después de hablar con el director Eriol y Syaoran comenzaron a caminar hacia donde los estaban esperando y Syaoran detuvo a Eriol

"Que pasa Syaoran?" Eriol le dijo preocupado

Syaoran observó por unos momentos a Eriol "Lien acaba de poner en peligro a Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling" le dijo un poco enojado y Eriol lo vio confundido

"Porqué?" Eriol le pregunto preocupado, que se había perdido, por lo normal él y Tomoyo eran los más observadores y ahora no sabían nada

Y Syaoran con mucho pesar le conto lo que Kyle le había intentado hacer a Sakura que seguramente había intentado ahora con Meiling… el problema era que como Kyle le había dicho, no siempre podían estar cuidando a sus novias y Kyle por venganza había demostrado que era capaz de cualquier cosa

** XOXO**

**

* * *

**Y nos odiaran por este final pero mínimo Sakura y Syaoran están juntos no? Jejeje bueno esperamos actualizar pronto y no en 20 años jajajajaja, mala broma lo se

Bueno esperamos sus reviews y nos vemos o en el prox capítulo de este fic o del de "Mi pasado, tu presente, nuestro futuro" (aún no sabemos cuál actualizaremos)


	30. La verdad duele

Estamos de regreso! si lo sabemos años sin actualizar... en verdad años pero logramos comunicarnos y terminar este capitulo, es más difícil porque Liz esta en México y yo en Londres... imagínense con los cambios de horarios esta muy difícil comunicarnos... eso sin contar nuestras agitadas vidas

Claro mi nene ya va al kinder y siempre ando atrás de él jajajajaja y de su papá

Pero por fin acabamos, este capitulo les aclara todo lo que se les pueda ocurrir

Eso significa que estamos muy cerca del final

Y queremos agradecer a todos nuestros lectores, tanto a los viejos como a los nuevos que nos han seguido todos estos años

Esperamos que les guste :D

" " Estoy hablando!

' ' Estoy pensando!

( ) El autor nos comparte sus pensamientos

**XOXO** Cambio de lugar o escena

Es difícil ser mejores amigos

Capítulo 29 "La verdad duele…"

Syaoran no podía dormir por 2 razones, la primera era el ataque de Meiling y la segunda era que Sakura se había quedado dormida abrazándolo y eso lo ponía nervioso

Las cosas estaban mal pero mínimo Sakura y él ya eran pareja y eso lo tenía feliz, aunque también le preocupaba lo que el consejo iba a hacer cuando él se negara a casarse con Shiri

Le urgía hablar con su mamá pero él sabía que cuando eran reuniones con el consejo estaba estrictamente prohibido el contacto con el exterior…

A pesar de todo lo que iba a perder al renunciar a su título estaba feliz porque mínimo estaría con el amor de su vida y no había nada que le ganara a eso

** XOXO**

Lien aún estaba alterado, no era posible que Kyle hubiera atacado a su amada Meiling… necesitaba encontrar una solución a todo el asunto porque nadie se metía con su prometida… si, nadie lo sabía pero Meiling y él se habían comprometido en el viaje a Hong Kong y lo habían mantenido en secreto por toda la situación con Shiri y Eizan

Observo a Meiling mientras dormía, se le había ocurrido una solución al problema de los prometidos… solo era cosa que Meiling aceptara y que sus familias no los mataran

** XOXO**

El entrenador había suspendido a Kyle y a Lien por la pelea, nadie sabía porque se habían peleado pero si se habían enterado de la pelea así que los dos estaban suspendidos y a Syaoran le dio mucha tranquilidad que por 3 días no lo verían en la escuela

"Supongo que Meiling no va a venir" Sakura le dijo mientras sacaba las cosas de su locker

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza "Lien me dijo que era mejor si ella se quedaba con él"

"Díganme de nuevo porque no podemos ir con la policía" Eriol les dijo

Syaoran suspiro "Porque no tenemos pruebas suficientes, lo pueden tomar como pelea entre adolescentes"

Eriol sacudió su cabeza y Tomoyo lo abrazó

Sakura saco su celular, Meiling le había mandado un mensaje y al verlo se quedó muda

Syaoran la miro preocupado "Que pasa? Quien es?"

Sakura lo volteo a ver aun sorprendida "Es Meiling… dice que se casa"

"Que?" preguntaron Syaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo

** XOXO**

"Sabes que el consejo te matara?" Syaoran le pregunto a Meiling mientras esperaban su turno en el registro civil

Meiling se encogió de hombros "No se ni me interesa y nuestros padres nos mandaron los permisos así que se pueden ir muy lejos" le dijo enseñándole las firmas de los papas de Lien y de su mamá

"No tienen que hacer esto…" Eizan empezó a decir pero Lien se rio

"No es por ustedes, ya estábamos comprometidos, solo lo adelantamos" les dijo sonriendo

"En serio?" Tomoyo le pregunto

Meiling asintió mientras todos la veían sorprendida "En nuestro viaje a Hong Kong nos comprometimos a espaldas del consejo claro"

"Me da gusto por ustedes" Sakura les dijo

"Esperemos que la próxima sea la de ustedes" Lien le dijo guiñándole el ojo y Sakura y Syaoran se pusieron rojos

"Esto solo resuelve tu matrimonio con Eizan… que hay con Syaoran?" Eriol les pregunto

Meiling volteo a ver a Syaoran "El sabe que se puede negar…" les dijo 'aunque nadie sabe el costo' pensó

Sakura se sentó con Syaoran "Llamo el Dr Clow…"

Syaoran suspiro sabia que iba a llegar ese día "Ok"

Sakura lo tomo de la mano "Sea lo que sea lo afrontaremos juntos" le dijo y Syaoran le dio un pequeño beso… sus amigos los veían desde lejos

"Hasta parece que llevan años juntos" comentó Shiri y los demás asintieron

** XOXO**

Yelen estaba preocupada, tenía que comunicarse con Syaoran lo antes posible, sabia que Wei estaba puesto sobre aviso pero aún así tenía que hablar con su hijo, tenía que regresar a Tomoeda, estaba entre la espada y la pared, si se iba tomaban la decisión sin ella, si se quedaba su pequeño estaría en peligro…

"Perdona Xiao Lang… tu vida es muy importante para mi" se dijo a si misma y empezó a empacar sus maletas, tenía que regresar a Tomoeda y ver a Syaoran

** XOXO**

"Puedes besar a la novia!" el juez dijo y todos aplaudieron mientras Lien y Meiling se besaban

"Felicidades señora de Akamatsu" Syaoran le dijo en voz burlona mientras abrazaba a Meiling

"Jaja" Meiling dijo pero seguía sonriendo, sabia que estaba muy joven para casarse pero también sabia que Lien era el amor de su vida

El celular de Syaoran empezó a sonar y lo saco "Que raro es tío Wei" le dijo a Meiling, ella lo vio extrañado, su tío Wei se había alejado de la familia sin explicaciones, solo llamaba en cumpleaños o en navidad, es mas nadie sabía donde vivía

"Bueno? Hola tío que sorpresa…" Syaoran le dijo, escuchó lo que su tío decía y miro a Meiling fijamente "Ok… mañana… si esta bien, hasta luego" dijo y colgó

"Se enteraron?" Meiling le dijo con temor y Syaoran sacudió su cabeza

"No, me dijo que le urgía hablar con nosotros que mañana a primera hora nos veía en mi departamento" le dijo

"Que raro" Meiling le dijo y Syaoran asintió… lo peor era que mañana también tenia que ver al Dr Clow… tenía el presentimiento de que iba a ser un pésimo día

** XOXO**

Sakura y Syaoran estaban en la oficina del Dr Clow, ninguno había podido dormir por los acontecimientos, estaban nerviosos y Sakura sentía ganas de vomitar de los nervios

El Dr Clow entró y se sentó con el archivo de Syaoran, suspiro y miro tristemente a Sakura y Syaoran…

"Tengo los resultados y me temo que son malas noticias" les dijo, Sakura sentía que estaba en un sueño era como si supiera lo que iba a decir el Dr antes de que lo dijera "Syaoran tienes leucemia" el Dr dijo y Sakura sintió que su mundo se caía

Syaoran asintió, sabía que era algo de ese tipo pero no lo quería aceptar

"Por lo normal hablaría con tu mamá de esto pero se que esta con el consejo…" le dijo, el Dr Clow había sido su doctor por años así que sabía quien era Syaoran y como funcionaba su familia

"Que tratamiento…" Sakura empezó a decir pero se le quebró la voz y Syaoran la tomo de la mano

El Dr Clow suspiro "Podemos hacer un trasplante de médula ósea… pero tienes que pasar por la quimioterapia" le dijo tristemente, Sakura estaba familiarizada con eso, su mamá había estado en múltiples sesiones

Syaoran solo asintió, sentía que nada de eso era real y q iba a despertar con Sakura a su lado, aún no asimilaba que tuviera lo mismo de lo que había muerto la mamá de Sakura… que tan cruel podía ser el destino?

"Trataré de comunicarme con tu mamá ya que necesitamos su autorización y mientras mas pronto comiences con la quimio mas probabilidades tenemos de detener la enfermedad" le dijo el Dr Clow y Syaoran una vez mas asintió

"Gracias Dr, se lo agradeceremos" Sakura le dijo

Despues de darles una receta con medicinas que Syaoran iba a necesitar, ambos salieron del consultorio con caras tristes, Sakura no aguantó y las lagrimas le empezaron a salir, cuando Syaoran la vio la abrazó fuertemente "Lo superaremos" le susurro y Sakura solo asintió, lo mismo le había dicho su mamá a su papá…

** XOXO**

"Crees que Syaoran este bien?" Tomoyo le pregunto a Eriol, sabían que Sakura y Syaoran no iban a estar en la escuela porque tenían cita con el Dr

Eriol asintió "Sea lo que sea, estaremos ahí para él" le dijo y Tomoyo asintió, Sakura había estado nerviosa durante la cena de celebración por la boda y Tomoyo sabía que Sakura tenía miedo de perder a Syaoran

"Shiri y Eizan están en el patio" Eriol le dijo, Tomoyo se asomo y Shiri la saludo desde abajo, Tomoyo le sonrió y le regreso el saludo y les dijo que subieran

Kyu, Rei y Maaya estaban también en el salón, sin Kyle en la escuela se sentía mucha paz en el ambiente

"Ya deja esa cosa" Kyu le dijo a su hermana, Rei le saco la lengua, estaba con su celular y no ponía atención a nada de su alrededor

"Como tu tienes a tu novia aquí contigo…" Rei murmuró y Maaya sonrió mientras abrazaba a Kyu

Kyu hizo rodar sus ojos "Que no habían cortado?" le pregunto a Rei

Rei sonrió "Nada en este mundo es tan fuerte para mantenernos alejados" le dijo con voz soñadora

Kyu de nuevo hizo rodar sus ojos mientras Maaya se reía, en eso se abrió la puerta del salón

"Y han sabido de los tórtolos?" Eizan preguntó entrando al salón, y al escuchar la voz Rei se quedo paralizada, Kyu la vio extrañado y al voltear a ver a Eizan y se paro de golpe

"Esto es el colmo, se que casi no se ven pero ya que vengas hasta acá es exagerado no crees?" le dijo a Eizan y al voltearlo a ver Eizan y Shiri se quedaran congelados

Maaya también los vio sorprendida, y Tomoyo y Eriol no entendían nada

Rei volteo lentamente y al ver a Eizan gritó y se le aventó "Eiz!" gritó felizmente

Y Tomoyo y Eriol estaban mas confundidos que nunca mientras Shiri se reía "Esto si es exageración" se dijo a si misma

"Se conocen?" Tomoyo les preguntó

"Ustedes los conocen?" Maaya les preguntó y todos asintieron

"Vaya que es pequeño el mundo" Eizan dijo mientras le daba un beso a Rei "Tomoyo, Eriol les quiero presentar a mi prometida Maaya"

Y Tomoyo y Eriol se quedaron impresionados… vaya que era pequeño el mundo

** XOXO**

Meiling no podía parar de reírse, Tomoyo le acababa de mandar un mensaje con lo que acababa de pasar

"Que?" le pregunto Lien mientras la veía preocupado, parecía que su esposa estaba sufriendo de paranoia post boda

"No, no, no esto es en verdad genial" Meiling dijo mientras le escribía a Tomoyo

"Que?" le volvió a preguntar Lien

Meiling cerro su celular, le dio un beso a Lien y se paro "Me iré a bañar" le dijo y se fue, y Lien se quedo con la duda de lo que pasaba… porque nadie le decía nada?

** XOXO**

Sakura Y Syaoran estaban en la sala, Sakura estaba recargada sobre Syaoran mientras él le acariciaba el cabello, aún estaba asimilando lo que el Dr les había dicho y le rogaba a Dios porque su mamá fuera compatible con él

En eso sonó el timbre y Syaoran se levantó a abrir "Tío llegaste antes" Syaoran dijo y Sakura se sentó bien, entro al departamento un señor alto, de lentes, con unas cuentas canas y un rostro muy amable

"Supongo que ella es Ying Fa" Wei dijo, Sakura se paro y se presento "Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto"

Syaoran se paro a su lado y Wei les sonrió amablemente "las fotos no le hacen justicia, en verdad es bella Xiao Lang" le dijo, Syaoran lo vio sorprendido, que fotos? Y Sakura se sonrojo

"Gracias" Sakura dijo tímidamente

Volvió a sonar el timbre y entraron Meiling y Lien "Tío!" Meiling dijo y lo abrazó

"Hola Mei Mei" Wei le dijo "Y tu debes ser el nuevo miembro de la familia" le dijo a Lien el cual se puso rojo y asintió "Mucho gusto, Lien Akamatsu" le dijo nervioso extendiéndole la mano

Wei le sonrió y tomo la mano de Lien "Espero que cuides mucho a mi Mei Mei" le dijo y Lien asintió… creía que Syaoran le había contado

"Tío como…?" Syaoran le empezó a decir pero Wei levanto la mano

"Primero sentémonos, esperamos a alguien más" les dijo y en eso se escucharon que abrían la puerta

"Xiao Lang?" Yelen dijo entrando

"Mamá?" Syaoran dijo "Que no estabas en Hong Kong?" le dijo y su mamá corrió y lo abrazó "No, aquí debo estar" le dijo y luego fue y le dio otro abrazo a Sakura "Ying Fa gracias por cuidar a mi hijo" le dijo y Sakura se sonrojo

"Yelen" Wei dijo y Yelen lo abrazó "gracias por venir" le dijo y Wei asintió "Es mi familia" Wei le dijo

"Tíos que pasa?" Meiling le pregunto preocupada esto tenia que ser importante si su tío estaba ahí y su tía se había regresado

"Primero lo primero… espero que sepan que están en un grave problema" Yelen les dijo a Lien y Meiling los cuales asintieron "pero me alegra que estén juntos" les dijo y los abrazo "felicidades te llevas una gran mujer" le dijo a Lien

Lien sonrió y abrazo a Meiling "Lo sé"

Yelen asintió y Wei se levanto

"Lo que les vamos a decir es algo que el Clan a ocultado por años… sobre todo a ti Xiao Lang…" empezó a decir

"A mi?" Syaoran pregunto confundido

Yelen asintió "Recuerdas cuando tu padre murió?" le preguntó y Syaoran asintió

"En el accidente" le dijo a su mamá

Yelen sacudió su cabeza "Eso fue para encubrir la verdad…"

"Tu padre fue asesinado Syaoran" Wei le dijo… y todos se quedaron fríos, Syaoran sin pensarlo tomo la mano de Sakura

"Co… como?" Syaoran preguntó, tenía un nudo en la garganta

Yelen suspiro "Tu tío Wei y tu papa son hermanos… lo que no sabes es que hay un tercer hermano" le dijo

"Que no es mi mamá?" Meiling preguntó y Yelen sacudió la cabeza

"A tu mamá siempre la consideramos hermana… pero ella no lleva la sangre Li" Yelen le dijo y Wei suspiro, Meiling la vio sorprendido… eso significaba que…

"Mei… yo soy tu papá y antes de que preguntes algo les contaremos la historia completa" Wei les dijo… todos se quedaron quietos y mudos… el papá de Meiling había "muerto" cuando ella era una bebe… o eso les habían hecho creer

"Como saben soy mayor que el papá de Syaoran…" todos (menos Lien y Sakura que no sabían nada) asintieron "eso me hace el hermano mayor"

"Y líder del clan" Syaoran le dijo… entonces porque su papá era líder?

"Así es Xiao Lang… primero que nada quiero que sepas Meiling que amo a tu mamá con toda mi alma y por eso me fui y nunca te dijimos la verdad" Wei le dijo tristemente a Meiling la cual no lo quería ni ver, toda su vida le había hecho falta su papá

"Nuestro hermano menor se llama Horaki… siempre intento ser mas que los demás y llego un momento en que se obsesiono con el liderazgo del clan" les dijo

Yelen asintió "En la época que yo me case y que Wei se caso se volvió muy callado y alejado… siempre estaba encerrado en la biblioteca, difícilmente asintió a las bodas y solo se quedo a la ceremonia nunca a las fiestas"

"Cuando naciste Meiling me nombraron líder oficialmente y a Horaki no le pareció" dijo Wei "Así que un día te saco de tu cuna en la madrugada y te llevo a una casa de campo que teníamos, tu mamá y yo casi morimos del susto y ahí fue cuando Horaki me dijo que renunciara al título si no algo peor te iba a pasar" le dijo entre enojado y triste

"Tanto así?" Syaoran pregunto… el quería huir del título no entendía como alguien se podía obsesionar tanto

Wei asintió "El creyó que tu papá haría lo mismo Xiao Lang… pero tu papá era mas listo y mas fuerte, cuando naciste el decidió que no le iba a regalar el título porque quien sabe que haría estando al mando"

"Y esa fue la razón por la que nos mudamos a Tomoeda… tu papá quería que crecieras lejos de todo eso y que fieras un niño normal y feliz" le dijo Yelen con lagrimas en los ojos hablar de su esposo la ponía así, lo extrañaba mucho

"Co… como murió?" Syaoran pregunto con algo de miedo

"Horaki no sabia donde estaban tu y tu mamá… y se confronto un día con tu papá, cuando tu papá lo ignoro lo persiguió con su carro y lo saco del camino… todos sabían que había sido Horaki por lo que fue exiliado del clan y cortaron toda comunicación con tu mamá para protegerlos" dijo Wei

"Cuando te nombraron sucesor sabíamos que estarías en peligro pero corría el rumor de que Horaki estaba muerto" Yelen dijo

"Y como siempre he estado al pendiente de ustedes desde lejos investigue el rumor… no estaba muerto pero si en coma y bajo arresto por múltiples homicidios… creímos que no despertaría… pero hace 3 semanas me informaron que había despertado y había huido del hospital" Wei dijo sacudiendo la cabeza

"Tal vez lo hayan escuchado en las noticias… se cambio el nombre a Shingo…" Yelen les dijo

Y Sakura y Syaoran recordaron haber visto la noticia antes de irse al campamento y asintieron, todos sintieron un escalofrío, era muy conocida la trayectoria de Shingo, no podían creer que fuera de la familia Li

"Por eso estamos aquí, escapo porque dio con tu paradero Xiao Lang… y quiere venganza de todos los Li" Wei les dijo

Y todos sintieron la noticia como una cubeta de agua fría… Syaoran recordó la llamada que le hicieron, todo se le estaba juntando, su enfermedad y ahora esto

"Y que hay que hacer?" pregunto Lien preocupado

"Estar alertas, lleva tantos años de guardar rencor contra la familia, que el es capaz de todo" Wei les dijo… lamentaba que estuvieran viviendo eso tan jóvenes pero el no manejaba el destino

** XOXO**

En una esquina estaba una personando fumando, estaba viendo hacia el departamento donde estaban Syaoran y los demás

"Años buscándote" susurro, por fin iba a obtener su venganza y se iba a vengar con lo que mas amaban sus queridos hermanos… con los hijos

Tiro el cigarro y lo piso, tantos años de espera iban a valer la pena, el clan Li, su propia familia que lo exilió, se iba a arrepentir de haberle hecho lo que le habían hecho

** XOXO**

Yelen, Syaoran y Sakura dejaron que Wei, Lien y Meiling platicaran, Wei aún tenía mucho que explicarle a Meiling ya que ella se veía muy dolida

"Me llamó el Dr Clow" Yelen le dijo a su hijo, Syaoran suspiró no quería cargar con tantas cosas, quería dormir y olvidar todo "No te preocupes Syaoran mañana a primera hora tengo cita para hacerme los estudios para ver la compatibilidad… también tu tío Wei se los hará"

Syaoran asintió y Sakura lo tomo de la mano "Todo estará bien" le dijo

"Espero que sepan que ahora que estoy aquí cada quien dormirá en su cuarto" Yelen les dijo metiéndose a la cocina

Sakura y Syaoran se sonrojaron, como se había enterado?

"Y mas porque no creo que a Touya y a tu Fujitaka les agrade la idea de Sakura durmiendo con su novio" Yelen les dijo en voz un poco burlona

Y se sonrojaron aún más… si que los habían tenido vigilados

** XOXO**

Al día siguiente Sakura y Syaoran fueron a la escuela, Meiling iba a faltar los mismos días que Lien, además Wei se los había llevado a su casa para pasar tiempo perdido con su hija y conocer a su yerno

Meiling no le había podido contar a Sakura lo de Eizan y Rei por lo que cuando entraron al salón y vieron a Eizan con Maaya se les hizo raro

"Nunca se le va a quitar lo mujeriego" Syaoran dijo riéndose, Sakura asintió y también se rio

Cuando Shiri los vio entrar sonrió "Bueno ya se les extrañaba" les dijo feliz

Sakura se sentó "Tuvimos cosas que hacer" le dijo mientras sacaba sus cosas para la escuela

"Uuuuu espero que nada sucio y penoso" Eizan les dijo y Rei le golpeo el hombro

Syaoran sacudió la cabeza "No todos somos iguales…" le dijo, la dirección de esa escuela estaba muy mal, Eizan, Rei, Shiri y Maaya entraban y salían como querían

Tomoyo se acercó a Sakura "Que les dijo el Dr?" le pregunto en voz baja, Syaoran estaba bromeando con Eizan asi que no escuchaba

A Sakura se le pusieron los ojos llorosos "Leucemia" le dijo con un nudo en la garganta, Tomoyo la vio tristemente, se imaginaba lo que Sakura estaba sintiendo

"Que tratamiento le mando?" Tomoyo le pregunto preocupada

"Quimioterapia y trasplante" le dijo tristemente "Su mamá y su tío se fueron a hacer estudios" le dijo

Tomoyo tomo las manos de Sakura "No te preocupes estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien" le dijo

Sakura asintió "No puedo perderlo Tomoyo lo amo mucho" le dijo con voz quebrada y Tomoyo se sintió mal por su amiga, no se imaginaba el miedo y el dolor por el que su amiga estaba pasando, tanto esperar que sus amigos se declararan su amor para que el destino les hiciera esta mala jugada

Tomoyo sonrió un poco, sabía como alegrar un poco a Sakura "Sabes que el mundo es muy pequeño?" le pregunto y Sakura la vio extrañada

Y justo cuando le iba a contar lo de Rei y Eizan llego el maestro y corrió a los que no estaban de uniforme, asi que Sakura se quedó con la incógnita de lo que Tomoyo le había dicho

** XOXO**

El Dr Clow vio preocupado a Wei y Yelen, Yelen al verle la cara suspiro tristemente

"No somos compatibles" le dijo al Dr el cual asintió

Wei sacudió su cabeza "Entonces…"

"Necesitamos conseguir a alguien compatible con Syaoran, no podemos atacar lo que tiene con pura quimioterapia porque las probabilidades de curarlo serán mínimas" el Dr les dijo

Yelen y Wei asintieron… a Wei se le ocurrió algo, que en sí no sería de mucha ayuda pero tendrían una esperanza de que Syaoran se salvara

"Puede que haya alguien mas" Wei le dijo y Yelen lo vio sorprendida

"Pero él nunca lo haría y menos por Xiao Lang" le dijo sorprendida

"Si él es compatible, lo obligaremos" le dijo y se levantó y saco su celular, tenía que hacer una llamada

El Dr Clow los vio confundido quien se negaría a darle vida a un familiar?

** XOXO**

'Como llegamos aquí?' Erica se preguntó, algunas personas decían que las experiencias del pasado eran las que te iban a definir en el futuro, y ellos eran el perfecto ejemplo de ese dicho

Tenían un pasado muy duro, eso no era pretexto, bien pudieron crecer de otra manera, pero habían aprendido que el no tener sentimientos era la mejor defensa, aún cuando su madre murió Kyle había faltado al funeral, Erica si había ido pero no había sentido nada

'Ni si quiera lloré' pensó algo molesta, su madre no había sido ni siquiera eso, Kyle la había tenido que cuidar desde pequeña

Erica solo se acordaba de lo felices que se veían Sakura y Syaoran y eso hacía que su sangre hirviera de coraje

'Si Syaoran no se quedó conmigo no se quedará con Sakura, si Lien no cayo con mis encantos no estará con Meiling, si Kyu me traiciono y regreso con Maaya no serán felices… nadie puede tener lo que yo no obtuve' pensó con rencor… sabía que Kyle era extremista con sus acciones, pero siempre había un cerebro y un actor, ella era el cerebro de las situaciones y Kyle era el actor ya que no le temía a nada ni a nadie

** XOXO**

Sakura y Syaoran parecían pescados, abrían y cerraban la boca sin decir nada

"Digan algo…" Eizan les dijo medio nervioso

"En serio?" Syaoran les preguntó, de todas las casualidades esta era la mas rara

Shiri y Eizan asintieron, les acababan de contar que ya conocían a Rei, Maaya y Kyu

"Esto era lo que me ibas a contar?" Sakura le pregunto a Tomoyo la cual asintió

"Nosotros nos enteramos ayer" Eriol les dijo

"Cómo es que nunca nos hablaste de ella?" Syaoran le preguntó a Eizan el cual se encogió de hombros

"La llegue a mencionar pero nunca con nombre por si había espías siguiéndonos" les dijo

Syaoran se rió "Esta bien que quieran unir a las familias pero no es para tanto"

"Uno nunca sabe" Eizan le dijo

"Pues me alegro por ti" Sakura le dijo sinceramente "Rei parece una buena persona"

Shiri asintió "Lo es… esta medio loca pero va con la personalidad de mi hermano" le dijo abrazando a Eizan el cual la vio feo

"Debió ser dura la manera en la que se conocieron no?" Tomoyo le pregunto, recordaba que Eizan les había contado como había conocido a su novia la cual ahora sabían que era Rei

A Eizan se le pusieron los ojos duros "Así es… pero aunque fue una experiencia que a Rei no le gusta recordar… a veces da gracias porque solo así nos pudimos conocer"

Y Syaoran recordó lo que Kyle le quiso hacer a Sakura y se puso tenso, Sakura sintiendo el cambio en Syaoran lo tomo de la mano, Syaoran la vio algo sorprendido y se relajó un poco

"A veces las peores experiencias te dejan lo mejor de la vida" Eriol le dijo viendo de reojo a Syaoran y a Sakura, aunque habían pasado por muchas cosas malas, por fin estaban juntos, y estaba seguro de que sería para toda la vida

** XOXO**

Lien estaba pensando, Meiling se había quedado dormida, había tenido una larga plática llena de risas y lágrimas con Wei… bueno que ahora sabía que era su suegro

Meiling le había contado lo que Tomoyo le había dicho por teléfono y aún tenía algo que lo inquietaba, como un recuerdo que sabía que era importante pero no podía recordar

Se estaba moviendo tanto que Meiling terminó despertándose "Que pasa?" le preguntó somnolienta

Lien la volteo a ver sorprendido, no había querido despertarla "Lo siento no quise despertarte… regresa a dormir" le dijo y se sentó de nuevo junto a ella

Meiling sacudió la cabeza "Ya no puedo… que tienes?" le preguntó preocupada, Lien no era de esas personas que se preocupaban a menos de que fuera realmente importante

Lien suspiro "Algo me tiene inquieto, desde que me contaste lo de Eizan y Rei algo me tiene como que inquieto" le dijo

Meiling se sentó y se quedó pensando, que podía ser?

"Algo como qué?" le preguntó

Lien se encogió de hombros "Es como si debiera recordar algo que no puedo recordar… y tiene que ver con ellos" le dijo mortificado, era desesperante ese sentimiento

Y Meiling se puso a hacer memoria, que podía ser? Y de pronto recordó cuando hablaron con Kyu sobre Kyle y Erica… y Rei les había contado su pasado con Kyle

"Kyle" Meiling murmuró…

"Que?" Lien preguntó confundido

"Recuerdas? Rei nos contó que Kyle era su ex… lo que le intento hacer… recuerdas que nos contó que alguien la ayudo?" Meiling le dijo

Y Lien recordó "Y luego Eizan nos contó como salvo a su novia de un bueno para nada" le dijo

Y de pronto se agregaba una coincidencia más a sus vidas "Kyle es el ex novio de Rei… y Eizan no tiene ni idea de que él esta en la misma escuela porque esta suspendido y nunca se han topado…" Meiling le dijo… ósea que Kyle era una basura… primero Rei, luego Sakura y al final ella

Y Lien se llenó de enojo "Ese necesita una buena lección y estoy seguro de que la va a recibir mas pronto de lo que espera… ya quiero regresar a la escuela" le dijo muy enojado

Y Meiling lo vio sorprendida, no solo porque quería regresar a la escuela, si no por el tono de voz que había usado, lleno de odio, Lien no era así… y si tomaba de aliado a Eizan y a Syaoran le iban a meter un buen susto a Kyle… lo cual le parecía una excelente idea

**XOXO**

Por fin! bueno esperamos que les haya gustado y que todas sus dudas hayan sido respondidas... recuerden que pueden mandarnos cualquier comentario, duda o reclamo que se les ocurra

Este capitulo fue mas informativo porque los que vienen ya tienen pura acción y cerramos todo

Osea que los próximos capítulos son los finales

Y bueno con esto nos despedimos y esperamos verlos muy pronto con el prox capitulo, no daremos fechas ni nada porque también estamos trabajando en el de "El poder en uno" el cual les pedimos lean y apoyen tambien :D

Nos vemos!


	31. NOTA

Ok vamos a ser sinceros, tristemente estamos bloqueados asi totalmente bloqueados y es triste, vamos a continuar con el fic no se preocupen pero den algo de tiempo, ese es el primer aviso, el segundo es, con esto d los avances en la tecnologoa, estamos pensando en abrir un facebook o una pagina de facebook (lo que uds digan) para mantenerlos actualizados sobre el avance y para q sepan de nosotros sin necesidad d amenazas d muerte (la verdad tenemos varias) como ven? Avisen para publicarlo en nuestro perfil o ya sea en otra nota, saludos!


	32. Sacando toda la verdad

Ok nos tardamos de nuevo… ya saben lo sentimos muchisimo pero la vida ya es muy ajetreada para nosotros y antes que nada les pedimos de favor que lean de nuevo el capitulo 29, cambiamos una escena sobre el pasado de Kyle y Erica, lean xfavor porque no entenderian una escena de este capítulo

Este capitulo no es muy largo peeeero ya atamos varios cabos sueltos y entramos a los capitulos finales!

Asi que de aquí en adelante esperamos actualizar rápido y no tardarnos tanto

Gracias a todos los que nos han apoyado en todos estos años, en verdad los apreciamos mucho :D

Y con respecto a la nota, no se olviden de checar la biografía aquí para q vean el link a la página de face ;)

Sin mas que decirles los dejamos con este capítulo:

" " Estoy hablando!

' ' Estoy pensando!

( ) El autor nos comparte sus pensamientos

**XOXO** Cambio de lugar o escena

Es difícil ser mejores amigos

Capítulo 30 "Sacando toda la verdad"

Dice un dicho, que todo el mundo conoce a alguién, que conoce a alguién que conoce a alguién que te conoce…

Hasta el día de hoy Sakura no lo había creído; pero al ver a sus amigos reunidos, platicando y que todos se conocen de las maneras mas extrañas, lo empezó a creer

Estaba sentada junto a Syaoran, estaban abrazados… mas bien él la estaba abrazando y ella estaba recargada en él

La mamá de Syaoran estaba haciendo de cenar junto con su tio Wei, se sentía tan bien poder descansar después de unos días bastantes difcíciles

Estaba tratando con todo su ser no pensar en lo que el Dr Clow les había dicho, no quería pensar que el amor de su vida iba a tener el mismo destino que su mamá, la vida no podía ser tan cruel verdad?

Y con todo eso, la verdad de la muerte del papá de Syaoran, su tío…

A veces admiraba la fortaleza de Syaoran, pero en ese momento no era bueno que cargara con todo

"Estas bien?" Sakura le preguntó a Syaoran

Syaoran la volteo a ver y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa

"Mientras estes aquí, lo demás puede pasar" le dijo con amor

Sakura se sonrojó a veces se sentía como una niña, pero el estar con Syaoran la hacía muy feliz, aún asi ella sabía que Syaoran tenía cosas en la cabeza

"Porqué no salimos al balcón?" le preguntó

Syaoran asintió, sabía que tarde o temprano iba a tener que hablar con Sakura de todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza

Tomoyo vio a Sakura y Syaoran salir, volteó a ver a Eriol algo preocupada, se habían reunido para comer todos, y para platicar de lo loca que era la vida, pero aún estando reunidos, parecía que Sakura y Syaoran tenían su propio mundo, había pasado algo pero tenían que esperar a que ellos se lo contaran

"Pronto" le dijo Eriol a Tomoyo, ella asintió tristemente

**XOXO**

Sakura y Syaoran salieron y se sentaron en una silla, estaban solos y Syaoran no paraba de abrazar a Sakura

"Seguro que estas bien?" Sakura le preguntó

Syaoran asintió pero no le dijo nada, Sakura lo volteo a ver y tomo su cara en sus manos "Somos amigos desde hace mucho, no por ser novios me ocultes las cosas porfavor" le dijo algo triste

Syaoran suspiró, en realidad no le quería contar porque la quería proteger pero tenía razón "Tengo miedo" le dijo casi susurrando

Sakura no le dijo nada, quería que Syaoran sacara todo lo que traía adentro desde hace mucho

Syaoran vio con lágrimas en los ojos a Sakura y ella vió por primera vez que Syaoran se estaba desmoronando con todo lo que le estaba pasando

"Siempre creí que el destino había decidido dejarme sin papá, que era algo que no se podía controlar, pero ahora que se la verdad, no puedo dejar de pensar en que el mundo no es como queremos, que a veces por mas que peleemos siempre hay algo que lo cambia todo" Syaoran dejo de ver a Sakura, era difícil explicarle todo lo que sentía

"Con mi enfermedad, con el hermano de mi papá; es algo que no podré controlar, aunque quiera extender mi vida, si uno de esos dos gana…" empezó a decir pero Sakura sacudió su cabeza

"Syao no pienses asi" Sakura le dijo, no le gustaba verlo tan derrotado

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza "Como peleas contra algo que no controlas?" le preguntó tristemente

Sakura le dio un beso "Con fé y con amor" le susurro y Syaoran la abrazó, sin Sakura no sabía que sería de él…

Pero a la vez la quería proteger, si Shingo estaba detrás de él, lo mas seguro era que también vaya a ir de tras de los que el amaba; le pasó por la mente irse lejos de todos, para que si Shingo quería vengarse, fuera detrás de él nadamas y no de los que amaba

**XOXO**

Yelan veía preocupada a Wei; si Horaki estaba buscando a Xiao Lang para vengarze, iba a ser imposible que lograran que se sometiera a la prueba de compatibilidad y aún más, para que fuera donante…

Wei le tomo la mano a Yelan "No te preocupes, hallaremos la manera" le dijo viendo la preocupación de Yelan

Yelan asintió y suspiro tenian muchos problemas encima y no sabía cual resolver primero

"Llamaste a Natsumi?" le pregunto

Wei asintió "Le mande fotos de la boda, estaba algo molesta pero sabe que tenía que ser asi"

Yelan asintió y sonrió, Natsumi tenía el mismo genio que su hija Meiling, era dificil no imaginarse el berrinche que le debió haber hecho a Wei por faltar a la boda de su propia hija

"Aunque eso si, me aseguro que en cuanto todo esto pase, Meiling tendrá una boda real con toda su familia" Wei le dijo sonriendo

Yelan se rió "Obviamente" le dijo

**XOXO**

Tomoyo y Meiling estaban en la escuela esperando a sus respectivas parejas, que en el caso de Meiling era su esposo, x fin le habían levantado el castigo a Lien

"Crees que Syaoran nos diga lo que esta pasando?" Tomoyo le pregunto

Meiling se quedo pensando, ella ya sabia la mitad de lo que estaba pasando, pero creia que aun le faltaba saber algo importante, solo se encogio de hombros

Tomoyo la vio seriamente "sabes algo" le dijo

Mailing suspiro "solo cosas y si a eso le sumamos lo que descubrimos Lien y yo…"

En ese momento llegaron Eriol y Lien, se estaban reuniendo para contarles lo que habia descubierto

"Bueno vamos por partes…" Lien empezó "Lo primero es ponerlos al tanto de la situación de Syaoran"

Eriol y Tomoyo asintieron; Tomoyo sabía lo de la enfermedad de Syaoran, tenia que decirles también a los demás pero iba a dejar que Meiling y Lien hablaran primero

Lien y Meiling les resumieron la historia del tío de Meiling y Syaoran, que ahora era Shingo, les dijeron todo lo que Wei les había dicho y como le habia confesado a Meiling que el era su padre y que vería que su matrimonio no fuera invalidado por el consejo

Tomoyo y Eriol se alegraron mucho, era un problema menos, bueno por el lado de Meiling porque por el lado de Syaoran aun lo podian obligar y por el otro lado era un problema grave lo de Shingo

"Tu tía no ha comentado irse?" Eriol le pregunto

Meiling asintió "Se lo menciono a mi papá, pero sabe que Syaoran nunca nos dejaría aquí, puede ir atrás de cualquiera de nosotros, y seguridad sería atraer mas la atención a nosotros"

Tomoyo sacudio la cabeza "Y en el peor momento" dijo, todos la vieron confundidos, Tomoyo suspiro "Sakura me dijo que vieron al Dr Clow… Syaoran tiene leucemia"

Meiling se llevo las manos a la boca, no podia ser cierto, Syaoran estaba demasiado joven, Lien la abrazo

Eriol los vio con gran tristeza "Eso explica los mareos y desmayos"

"Pero hay tratamientos" Lien les dijo y Meiling asintió, aun no digeria la noticia

Tomoyo asintio "Los tomara, pero necesitan un transplante de médula ósea"

Meiling levantó la mirada "Me hare la prueba" les dijo y Lien negó con la cabeza

"Eres demasiado joven Mei" le dijo tristemente

"Mi papá, mi tía…" les empezó a decir, necesitaban conseguir el transplante para su primo, de pronto todo el asunto del consejo y los matrimonios parecía una tonteria

"Yo creo que ya se la hicieron" dijo Eriol

"Y si no han hecho nada es porque no son compatibles" Meiling dijo, tenía ganas de llorar, porque el mundo no dejaba en paz a Syaoran?

**XOXO**

"Tenemos los mejores doctores Yelan si el regresa a Hong Kong…" un anciano le decía a Yelan por telefono

Yelan sacudió la cabeza "Sabes que es un pretexto para llevar a Syaoran y no dejarlo regresar" le dijo, Yuri era el único del consejo que los apoyaba, era en el único que podía confiar

Yuri suspiro, era cierto "Aun asi, lo tienen que considerar, los doctores en Hong Kong son mejores que en Japon, no por miedo vamos a dejar que Syaoran…"

"No lo digas, no pasara" le dijo "Aun tenemos a Horaki" le dijo

"Yelan es poner aun en mas peligro a Syaoran, él no va a negociar, él quiere terminar con el último hombre Li" Yuri le dijo

Yelan asintio "Pero podemos hacer algo…" le dijo, necesitaba creer que había una salida, sin su hijo su mundo se derrumbaría y el de Sakura tambien

Yuri suspiro "Podemos hacer algo… pero no es algo agradable" le dijo

Yelan asintio "Lo que sea por mi hijo" le dijo segura de que no le iba a gustar la solución, pero de que haría lo que fuera por Syaoran

**XOXO**

Syaoran estaba en la practica de fútbol con Eriol y Lien; necesitaba hacer cosas para distraerse, porque si pensaba mucho las cosas iba a terminar por irse para proteger a sus amigos , pero aun si se iba, dejaba a Sakura desprotegida de Kyle, era como estar entre la espada y la pared…

Se sento a tomar agua, el entrenamiento ya habia acabado

Eriol y Lien se sentaron a su lado, había decidido acabar con los secretos y el único que podía aclarar todo era Syaoran

"Syaoran, tenemos que hablar" le dijo Eriol seriamente

Syaoran lo vio sorprendido… Lien tambien lo vio sorprendido "Sabes que suenas como cuando una persona te va a cortar?" Lien le dijo mientras Syaoran asentía

Eriol los vio feo, no había querido sonar asi, de pronto se empezó a reir y Lien y Syaoran también se rieron "Perdón" les dijo entre risas

Despues de varios minutos de reirse, los 3 se fueron a platicar a un lugar lejano, Syaoran sabia que era momento de decirles la verdad

"Sabemos de lo que es capaz Kyle" Syaoran les dijo, Lien se puso muy serio, claro que lo sabia, ganas de darle una buena paliza no le faltaban

Syaoran suspiro y se sentó en el suelo "Eso no es todo Eriol" le dijo, y le contó lo que su mamá y su tío Wei les habían dicho cuando Meiling se caso

Eriol se sento junto a Syaoran y le puso la mano en el hombro "Lo siento Syaoran, todo se junto" le dijo sinceramente

Lien se sento con ellos, estaban detrás de las bancas… donde una vez Sakura había tomado pastillas…

"Que hacemos de aquí?" Lien les preguntó preocupado, tenían que solucionar todo, su matrimonio con Meiling no solucionaba ni la mitad de las cosas

Syaoran se encogio de hombros "No lo sé, por mas que lo pienso no se que hacer, no puedo irme porque dejo a Sakura desprotegida, no puedo quedarme porque Shingo ira tras ustedes" sentia el mundo sobre sus hombros y no habia nada que sus amigos pudieran hacer

"Encontraremos una solucion Syaoran, siempre lo hacemos" Eriol le dijo, los 3 eran amigos y siempre estaban ahí para apoyarse, y sumando a Eizan y Kyu podian hacer grandes cosas y lo sabian

**XOXO**

Erica y Kyle estaban haciendo tarea, a pesar de todo, tenian que mantener buenas calificaciones para poder quedarse en la escuela becados

Kyle dejo caer su cuaderno, estaba harto de todo

"Ahora que?" Erica le pregunto sin quitar la mirada de su libro

"Como que, ahora que? Estoy frustrado, siempre se nos interpone algo con esos" Kyle le dijo enojado "Si no es el estúpido novio de la cereza, es el estúpido novio de la fiera"

Erica suspiro y cerro su libro "Y si nos vamos?" le dijo, ella tambien estaba harta de todo, el ver a los super amigos, que Kyu había regresado con Maaya y todo la ponia mal

Kyle la vio feo "No me hiciste venir hasta aca solo para renunciar hermanita… o que ver a Kyu con Maaya te afecta tanto?" le dijo en tono burlon

Erica lo vio feo "Nose tu dime, ver a Rei con Eizan te afecto tanto?" le dijo en el mismo tono

Kyle la vio feo "No los menciones en mi presencia" le dijo y se fue enojado a su recámara

Erica seguia viendo feo la puerta de la recámara de su hermano, estaba recordando todo lo que habían pasado…

Su papá los había dejado cuando recién había nacido Erica, Kyle había vivido todo por ser el mayor; la madre de Kyle y Erica se había vuelto una mujer alcohólica asi que Kyle practicamente no había tenido niñez…

La madre d Erica y Kyle murió cuando ellos tenía 13 y 10 años respectivamente; los había dejado solos y Kyle busco a su papá para que les ayudara, cual fue la sorpresa al ubicar a su papá? Que los había dejado por otra familia que tenía, una mujer mas jovén que su difunta madre y 2 niñas de la edad de Erica

Fue tanta la decepción de Kyle que aventó todo por la borda y empezó a salir con mujeres solo para humillarlas y hacerlas sentir mal; una vez que Erica en su inocencia le pregunto porque hacía esas cosas, Kyle le dijo que en todas veía a sus hermanastras, que era tanto su odio que se le hacía fácil hacerles lo que les hacía

Ese día Kyle le abrió los ojos a Erica sobre lo que era la venganza y al pasar de los años Kyle le enseño lo bella que ella era y que podía hacer lo que quisiera con hombres y asi vengarse de lo que su papá les había hecho, asi que se le hizo fácil seguir los pasos de su hermano

Todo eso claro, hasta que llegó en el caso de Kyle, Rei y en su caso Kyu… todo había empezado como siempre como un juego, Erica había separado Kyu de Maaya y de paso lo había hecho como ella y Kyle hacía a Rei como quería; hasta que Kyle se enamoro de Rei y ahora Kyu había regresado con su amada Maaya a ser esa persona perfecta que había sido antes de conocer a Erica…

La historia de Rei y Kyle era algo confusa, Kyle amaba a Rei, pero era una relación obsesiva, Kyle era extremadamente celoso con Rei y había llegado a hacerle muchas cosas; hasta que Eizan rescato a Rei en todos los sentidos y la había ayudado a convertirse en la mujer que era ahora

Kyu no sabía la historia de Rei y Kyle, si la supiera no habría buscado a Erica para ayudarle con Syaoran… y ese era un tema frágil para Erica, muchas veces deseo que Syaoran la amara como amaba a Sakura, pero nunca lo había hecho, ella se sentía usada y por eso los odiaba tanto, Sakura se había llevado su única posibilidad de tener un hombre real en su vida y de tener una buena posición económica… pero ya nada de eso le importaba, eran cosas que ya no deseaba, solo quería irse lejos y olvidar todo lo que había vivido, pero Kyle no se iba a detener, y menos que ahora tenía a Rei y Eizan tan cerca de su alcanze

Erica sabía que Kyle iba a llegar hasta las últimas concecuencias

**XOXO**

Rei no sabía como explicarle a Eizan que Kyle estaba ahí en Japón, de hecho estaba segura de que no lo sabía porque ya hubiera armado un alboroto, parece que Kyle se le había estado escondiendo a Eizan, pero tarde o temprano le iba a tener que decir

"Eiz?" Rei le dijo a Eizan mientras veían una pelicula

"Mmmm?" Eizan le dijo, estaba medio dormido

"Ammm tengo que decirte algo..." Rei le dijo insegura

Eizan noto la inseguridad en Rei asi que se sento bien y le dio toda su atencion "Que pasa?" le dijo preocupado

Rei suspiro era ahora o nunca "Kyle esta aquí" le dijo y vio como toda la actitud de Eizan cambio

"Que?" le dijo muy enojado

Rei suspiro sabia que eso iba a pasar "Lleva aquí ya mucho tiempo con Erica" le dijo

Eizan bien feo al piso "Y que hacen aquí?" le dijo

Y Rei tuvo que tomar mucho valor "Erica vino siguiendo a Kyu" le dijo en voz baja

Y Eizan se enojo aun mas "Osea que aun no hablas con Kyu" le dijo molesto

Y Rei iba a contestar pero lo interrumpio una voz

"De que iba a hablar conmigo?" le dijo Kyu desde la puerta con Maaya a su lado con cara de nervios

Rei vio a Kyu con cara de culpabilidad, bueno ya era tiempo de acabar con tantos secretos

**XOXO**

Sakura, Meiling, Tomoyo y Shiri estaban compartiendo historias de su niñez, había pasado muchas cosas juntos

"Y la vez que Sakura perdió a su cachorro y Syaoran se quedo hasta tarde buscandolo en la calle" Meiling les dijo riendo

"Creo que Syaoran siempre ha estado presente en todos los momentos de tu vida Sakura" Tomoyo le dijo a Sakura la cual asintio

"No se que haría sin él" les dijo apenada

"Ay el amor" Shiri les dijo y todas se rieron

Sakura se quedo algo seria, en verdad no sabía que haría sin Syaoran, y el día que lo vio todo derrotado se dio cuenta de que Syaoran cargaba con muchas cosas y ella no sabía como ayudarlo, deseaba mas que nada poder ayudarlo y quitarle ese peso de encima

Tomoyo notó el cambio de humor de Sakura y la tomo de la mano, Mailing vio con tristeza a Sakura, sabía porque había cambiado su humor, Shiri las veia confundida

"Todo estará bien" Tomoyo le dijo a Sakura, Meiling se sento del otro lado de Sakura y la abrazó, Sakura la vio algo confundida

"Lo sé" Meiling le dijo tristemente, las tres vieron a Shiri que las veia entre confundida y preocupada

Sakura suspiro "Syaoran tiene leucemia" le dijo con la voz quebrada

Shiri se sorprendio mucho pero no supo que decir, sabía lo de la madre de Sakura y volver a pasar por eso era como una mala broma del destino

También se acercó a Sakura y las 4 se abrazaron, estaban juntas por fin en el mismo plano, podían apoyarse en todo y eso planeaban hacer

**XOXO**

Kyu estaba haciendo un coraje del tamaño del universo, Maaya solo lo veia caminar de un lado a otro desde su cama

"Como me ocultó eso?" le dijo a Maaya enojado

Pero Maaya sabia que su enojo iba dirigido a otra persona, en realidad Kyu estaba enojado consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta de nada, pero él había estado muy ocupado jugando a los destructores con Erica

Maaya le señalo el lugar junto a ella, Kyu se le quedo viendo 5 segundos y despues de suspirar se sento junto a Maaya

"No te lo dijo para empezar porque como ella era la abusada creyo que todo era su culpa, y en segundo lugar porque no eran cercanos" le dijo tranquilamente

"Pero soy su hermano…" Kyu dijo con culpabilidad, Kyle había hecho muchas cosas, no era posible que ni hasta de él se había burlado, Erica nunca le dijo nada y sabía perfectamente lo que su hermano estaba haciendo

Maaya le volteo la cara a Kyu "Pero ya lo sabes y ahora puedes hacer algo" le dijo aun tranquila, sabía que Kyu necesitaba estar tranquilo antes de hacer alguna tonteria, lo importante ahora era ponerle un alto a Erica y Kyle

"Y lo hare" le dijo dándole un beso 'créeme que lo haré' pensó enojado

**XOXO**

Todos estaban en la escuela, tenía actividades diferentes después de clases, era el único día que estaban separados

Syaoran estaba saliendo del gimnasio, tenía que recoger unas cosas para el equipo de fútbol, como él era el capitán era el que mas cosas hacía antes y después de entrenar

Cuando salió del gimnasio vio en el pasillo a Erica la cual se acercó a él "Xiao! Tanto tiempo sin verte" le dijo sarcasticamente

Syaoran hizo rodar sus ojos, no estaba de humor para las locuras de Erica "Y ojalá hubiera pasado mas tiempo" le dijo mientras se alejaba de ella

Erica sonrio malevolamente y lo tomo del brazo "Son cierto los rumores? Tu y Sakurita? Mmmm mi hermano estará taaan decepcionado" le dijo fingiendo tristeza

Syaoran la vio feo, se dirigía a la salida que daba al estacionamiento de maestros "Porque no nos dejan en paz?" le dijo molesto mientras se soltaba de Erica

Y justo cuando Erica iba a responderle escucho un gatillo, ambos voltearon a ver a un hombre lleno de tatuajes en los brazos, tenía cabello café como el de Syaoran pero sus ojos eran café oscuro, tenía muchas cicatrices en la cara pero Erica vió el parecido con Syaoran, tenía una sonrisa psicópata y un arma apuntándoles a los dos

"Xiao Lang como has crecido! No vas a darle un gran abrazo a tu tío?" le dijo sarcásticamente

Y Erica y Syaoran se sorprendieron y se quedaron mudos, el odio entre ellos olvidado por el momento

**XOXO**

Jajajaja ahora si los dejamos aquí porque viene lo bueno, asi que no desesperen esperamos actualizar pornto, y ya con el face en funcionamiento pueden enterarse de sobre como vamos en la actualizacion

Esperamos sus comentarios, quejas, ideas y demás

Y también esperamos que apoyen la otra historia que acabamos de reescribir asi que hechenle un vistazo, es la de "El poder en uno" esta totalmente reescrita :D


End file.
